


A New Beginning

by DaniPayson



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 191,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniPayson/pseuds/DaniPayson
Summary: Taking place directly after Second Chances, Mulder & Scully tackle life with their newborn daughter and reemergence of their teenage son.





	1. Hello...

All color had left Dana’s face. Her first-born child on the security monitor being the reason of the lack of pigment. The sound of the glass breaking causing her husband to rush up the stairs two steps at a time to see what had happened, and as he went to her realizing immediately why the glass had slipped from her grasp.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he gently squeezed them in his best possible “it’s ok” way, but also wondering why today of all days their son chose to arrive.

Or how he even knew they were there.

The boy on the other end of the camera continued to stare at the screen, seeming to hope for some kind of reply and receiving none. The desperation in his face clearly obvious as the near freezing temps also played a factor.

“I’ll go get him.” Mulder said stepping away from his wife and grabbing his car keys off the designated hook.

“But…” Scully quickly turned to him not sure what to say, “How did he know where we were?”

“We’ll have to ask him.” Mulder replied before taking his winter coat off the rack by the front doors and rushing out into the cold.

Dana kept going back and forth from the security screen to the app on her phone as she watched her son shiver and her daughter sleep. In the last twenty-four hours she had gone from having a child on the way and one God knows where to having both within her grasp.

And this time he was letting her actually see him.

After a minute or so the headlights from Mulder’s vehicle appeared on the screen and William’s eyes diverted from the monitor as the tall man he had only really met once before approached him. She watched as the gates opened and they shared a few words before William followed his father out of camera range and the screen turned dark as the motion light turned off.

Bill had already cleaned up the mess from the glass as Dana returned her eyes to the baby monitor while her heart beat a million beats a minute waiting for the front door to open.

Feeling he was in the way, Bill placed his hand on Dana’s shoulder, “I’m going to go help Matthew set up the system. Give you some alone time.”

Dana nodded and thanked her brother as he gave her a soft smile before heading towards the basement steps closing the door behind him.

The silence was deafening as she waited for Mulder to return with their son, to the point of pacing around the kitchen island constantly checking the security monitor to see if there were any changes. The gate was less than a mile away, so what was taking them so long?

Before she allowed herself to fully panic, the front door opened and Mulder entered, with William behind him. His gaze set on the floor as Mulder closed the door behind him. Dana’s upper teeth digging into her lower lip she watched as their direction turned towards the kitchen and slowly William’s head lifted to meet his mother’s gaze.

“Hi...” She said softly given this was their first real meeting face to face since he was not even a year old.

“Hi...” He replied in the same tone seeming much more nervous than she had expected given everything she knew he had done.

She so very much wanted to hug him, but was afraid he’d recoil.  He was as tall and lanky as his father, but seemed even thinner than he should have been.

Watching the tears start to build up in her eyes, Mulder intervened “Do you want something to eat, drink?”

William shook his head, “I’m ok.”

Going into full mother mode Scully shook her head, “No, you’re not.” She wiped away the tears and went to the fridge, pulling out the lasagna from the night before and then grabbing a plate out of the cabinet next to the fridge, “Take your coat off and sit at the dining room table.”

Being spoken to in such a way seemed to snap the boy out of his malaise and he nodded and began to take off his large canvas backpack and hooded jacket, handing them to Mulder who then pointed him in the direction of the dining room where the motion activated lights illuminated with his presence. William sat down at the end of the six-person dining table as Mulder placed his belongings on the couch on the other side of the room before sitting to the right of his son. The room was uncomfortably quiet as the two really had no idea what to say to one another. Too many unanswered questions filled both their minds as they waited for someone to break the silence.

  
The microwave beeped and within seconds, Scully was walking into the dining area with a plate of hot lasagna and a large glass of water which she placed in front of her son before sitting to the left of him directly across from her husband.

William picked up the fork and looked down at the green, red and white concoction in front of him, “What is this?”

“Vegan lasagna.” Scully replied.

William’s eyes narrowed and his face resembled that of a toddler who tasted stewed prunes for the first time, “Seriously?”

“It’s good. I promise.” Scully had to chuckle at the memory of his face scrunching up like that.

William nodded and stabbed into the food, “Anything is better than McDonalds at this point.”

As he chewed the non-animal product Italian dish he nodded and heartily went for a second helping. Mulder smiled proudly as he watched his son enjoy the non-McDonald’s meal.

“Where have you been?” Mulder finally asked him after half the serving had already been cleared away from the plate.

William shrugged and swallowed before replying, “Around.” He sighed and placed the fork on the plate before taking a sip of water, “Everywhere.”

“That’s really not an answer.” Scully replied, “Where exactly?”

“Well…” he took another drink and then sighed heavily, “I wanted to go to California, with my girlfriend.”

“Which one?” Mulder asked with an annoyed tone to his voice.

“Sarah…” he replied, and sighed again, “But she chickened out. Honestly, I didn’t know what to do. I had nowhere to go.”

“That’s not true.” Scully said placing her hand on his left arm and squeezing his arm gently, “You had us.”

William shook his head, “No...” he looked down at his mother, “I knew you were pregnant.”

Scully’s hand slowly withdrew from his arm, “How…”

William’s eyes locked with hers, “You know how…I just couldn’t do that to you. I guess I figured if I got that man I THOUGHT was my father to shoot me thinking I was you…” he looked over at Mulder, “Then it would all be over.” He looked down, “But I didn’t die.”

“Did you know you wouldn’t?” Mulder asked.

“It’s not like I ever asked anyone to shoot me before. I could make people THINK I had been shot, or I had slit my wrists, lots of gruesome stuff, and I already knew I could breathe under water for extended periods of time…but not that. Never that, but at that point in time I just wanted out.” He picked up the fork and stabbed another bit of food, “I’m not even hungry, but this is actually good.”

“Please tell me you didn’t hear anything said on that pier…” Scully asked her heart instantly sinking into her stomach.

“I could hear you if you were a hundred feet away.” William replied while chewing, “But I knew why you said it. I know I’m not normal. I know I’m some kind of experiment. I’ve known it since grade school. I just want to know why.”

“But, we are your parents.” Scully placed her hand back on his arm, “You know that.”

He nodded, “I found the DNA results online. I found my original birth certificate online.” He looked over at Mulder, “You’re not on it.”

Mulder nodded, “I know. I’m sure after all you’ve already gone through you understand why that is.”

“I guess.” He said finishing off the last bit of lasagna, “Once I knew your name I found a lot more. I found out about my birth mother hacking into hospital records about a year ago; my parents always told me I was adopted, but it wasn’t until everything started happening to me that I needed to know if I even had parents and wasn’t born in a lab.”

“You weren’t born in a lab…” Scully added, “That I KNOW for certain.” Given she had gone through the same event less than twenty-four hours earlier she was very familiar with the memory.

“But was I created in one?” he asked her then turned to his father, “You can tell me the truth.”

“We don’t know the truth.” Mulder replied, “Honestly.”

After a moment William nodded, “I believe you.”

“You can read minds…” Mulder stated and asked at the same time.

“Not all, and it’s still new to me. Started maybe a year or so when the seizures started. My parents thought I had epilepsy, but the doctors said there were no signs of the disease in my brain. They gave me all these pills that basically turned me into a zombie, but the seizures had stopped so I could go to school and just sit there and not make others think bugs were crawling all over the blackboard.” He shook his head and took hold of the glass of water, “I hated them.” He took a drink and sighed, “Then I just stopped taking them and that’s when I started to see all this apocalyptic crap. People bleeding from their eyes, and just dropping dead in the street. The shrink told my mom I had an overactive imagination. She asked me to draw what I saw, so I did. I drew a spaceship, and the blood and she just wanted to put me on more pills.” Closing his eyes, William ran his fingers through his dark hair and sighed again before opening them back up and looking directly at Scully, “Then I saw you.” Then he looked over at Mulder, “And you…but I didn’t know the connection to either. I saw him, the man who shot me, and there was a deeper connection. That’s why I thought he was my father. I could see what he was doing and feel his hate. So much hate. I didn’t know anyone could be that awful.”

“I’m very familiar with that emotion.” Mulder replied, “He’s my father.”

“I know that now, but then…I needed to let someone know that what I was seeing was real. It wasn’t just in my head and I wasn’t making it up. Why would I make that up? But given my history, no one believed me. Then I remembered you.” He looked back at his birth mother, “I knew there had to be a reason I saw you before anyone else. I knew your name, so I went to the internet to see if the name matched the face in my head. I can’t tell you what a relief that was.”

“I could have done without the seizures…” Scully replied shrugging, “Seriously.”

William gave a small smile and nodded, “I didn’t think you’d actually share my pain, I just wanted to share what I was seeing to see if you could prevent it some way. Clearly you did, because I don’t see him anymore.”

Scully looked to Mulder, “You want to take this one?”

“But you were there.” Mulder said to his son, “Didn’t you know I shot him?”

William shook his head, “After he shot me I must have passed out from the shock because I woke up underwater. Not sure how long I was down there before I could hear the two of you talking, given your…situation, I decided it would be best to just move on. And I did. For a few months I just wandered around Norfolk. No one was after me anymore, and most people thought I was dead along with my parents. Sarah and Amy wanted nothing to do with me, and I never really had friends so I just played the lottery – changing my identity up every time as to not get anyone too suspicious – bought a car under the name Joe Sixpack. Seriously. The title is under Joe Sixpack.” He let out a laugh which was refreshing to hear, but quickly faded, “Then I guess I just got lonely.”  He said pushing the plate away so he could lock his fingers and rest his arms on the table, “I didn’t want to interfere with your lives, but there was just this connection I couldn’t shake. It was gnawing at me. Something I’d never felt before. Started after Halloween. I remembered when I was in middle school and dressed up as a zombie for Halloween because zombies were all the rage then, and that brought up the visions of all the people dying in the streets and then I remembered you, both of you, and I just…”

“Wanted a family.” Scully cut him off.

He nodded, “So, taking a chance I looked up your names again. You were no longer in the FBI database.”

“They basically purged our existence.” Mulder piped in, “Part of the deal in order to get an actual pension and healthcare.”

William nodded, “I found two addresses, one in Maryland in one in Virginia about an hour from DC. Both owned by other people. It’s like you vanished.”

Scully sighed, “That was kind of the idea.”

“We’d done it before.” Mulder added, “Which was the reason your mother had to give you up in the first place.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“But that doesn’t explain how you found us.”

William shifted uncomfortably in his chair, “You’re going to find this weird.”

“William, or Jackson…what should we call you?” Mulder asked.

“William. Jackson is dead.”

Mulder nodded, “William, after all we’ve been through, we’re numb to weird.”

“We welcome weird.” Scully added.

William gave a small smile, “Well, I just kept driving. Figured maybe now I’d actually go to California and if I was lucky could possibly stumble upon you.”

“That seems to have happened.”

“So, yesterday I was in Hollywood. Some dump of a hotel just attempting to rest, sleep, whatever. And I saw your face…” He looked at Scully, “And yours” he added looking at Mulder. “Not sure how or where, because I hadn’t seen or felt either of you in months. It was like something was telling me where to go. I got up, got dressed, packed up and drove until I was told to stop. It’s like I had an internal GPS telling me exactly where to go, and it brought me here.”

Scully’s brain began to process all of this, and the ache in her stomach grew, “What time did this happen? The initial…visions…”

William shrugged, “Midnight or so.”

Mulder nodded and looked to his wife, “Minus the time difference that’s about when Melissa was born.”

Scully closed her eyes and sighed, nodding in agreement.

William looked at both of them and shook his head, “Who is Melissa?”

“Your sister.” Scully got up from the table and picked up the plate and glass, “Your newborn sister was WHO brought you here.”

After placing the plate and glass in the sink, Scully stood over the sink staring down at the dishes and focusing on her breathing.

“You might as well say what you’re thinking because he already knows.” Mulder said after walking into the kitchen and standing with his arms crossed and his back against the counter next to her.

“Are you a mind reader too?” Scully replied turning on the water to clean off the plate.

“I’ve always been able to read your mind.”

“This isn’t funny.”

“Do you see me laughing?”

Scully rinsed off the plate before pushing him aside to open the dishwasher and place the dish with the other plates on the bottom rack before doing the same with the glass on the top rack, “I just can’t have a normal life now can I?” She said slamming the door shut.

“I think normal was out of the question the second you met me.” Mulder replied.

“It’s Christmas.” Scully sighed looking up at him, “Why is all this happening today?”

“You’re asking the wrong person, but what I do know is there is a seventeen-year-old boy who needs his mother.” Mulder placed his hands on her shoulders, “However he did come into this world, he’s ours and he needs a family.” Scully closed her eyes and let her head fall against her husband’s chest, “You go check on Melissa, and I’ll get him settled in his room.”

Scully nodded and sniffed back the tears she couldn’t stop and kept her head down as she passed the dining room up the stairs.

William kept his head down as well as Mulder went to the couch and grabbed his things.

“Do you want me to leave?” William asked not looking up.

“You know I don’t.” Mulder replied, “It’s just been a very long day.”

William nodded, “I’m well aware.” He said before getting up and following his father up the stairs.

“It’s a four-bedroom house. Scully’s brother and nephew are visiting and her brother is in one guest room and his son is staying in the basement with the TV; our room is at the end of the hall, Melissa’s is next to it.” Mulder opened the bedroom door across from Melissa’s, “This is yours.”

William walked ahead of Mulder into the room which eerily resembled his room in Norfolk, “This is my room.”

Mulder nodded, “I contacted the realtor after the investigation was over to have all your things sent here. Your bed, desk, clothes, your books…sadly your computers were confiscated and destroyed.”

“Figured they would be.” William said sitting on the bed, “But why did you do this?”

“Regardless of what she said on that pier that night, and even if I never found out you actually were my son, you were always going to be part of our life. Some may think it’s weird, like parents of missing children who keep their rooms exactly the same hoping for some kind of eventual closure. I can’t explain why, but I just knew it was the right thing to do.”

William got up from the bed and went to the window, looking out at the snow-covered trees, “It’s peaceful here.”

“That was point.” Mulder replied. “The bathroom is next to Melissa’s room across the hall, and we’re to your left if you need anything in the night.

William nodded as Mulder went to grab the door handle to close it behind him.

“Dad…” William said.

Hearing it for the first time, ever, overwhelmed him to the point he couldn’t reply. Mulder just simply turned and looked at his son and smiled.

“Thank you.” William replied.

Mulder nodded and closed the door.

As she sat up on her king-sized bed, watching the not even a day-old newborn suckle all Dana felt was dread. She loved her son, she always had, but now all his arrival did was cast doubts on the little one in her arms.

After moving the newborn to her other breast, Scully closed her eyes and tried to imagine a normal existence…and nothing came to her.

The bedroom door opened and she slowly opened her eyes to see her husband entering and closing it behind him.

“Did you get him settled in HIS room.” She said adjusting the robe to cover what the baby wasn’t.

“Yes…” Mulder said approaching the bed and looking agitated, “You act like I haven’t seen those things before.”

“They’re bigger now.”

“Again…”

Scully let her eyes roll up to the ceiling and decided to change the subject, “Did it completely freak him out to see his belongings?”

“A bit.” Mulder sat down on the end of the bed and proceed to take off his athletic shoes, “But comforting as well, which was the point. I guess I thought we’d always see him again.”

“But it’s the how part I can’t accept.”

“That they have some kind of connection. You see it in twins all the time.”

“TWINS! There’s a seventeen-year age difference!”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not possible.”

“You really will believe anything won’t you?”

“Isn’t that why you fell in love with me?”

Scully scoffed, “I fell in love with you despite that.”

“I’ll take what I can get.” Mulder replied tossing his shoes towards the closet ten feet away, which was quickly followed by a loud groan from the woman behind him. “We said if he needed us he’d let us know. He’s letting us know.”

“I know.”

“We’re literally the only family he has.”

“I KNOW!” she exclaimed in such a frustrating way that Melissa pulled away and began to cry. “Dammit.” She said sitting up and wiping the baby’s mouth with her robe before getting up and placing her in the bassinette next to the bed. “I need a shower.” She said looking over at the shoeless man at the end of the bed, “If she doesn’t stop crying in a few minutes come get me.”

“Do you think I’m not capable of caring for her on my own?” Mulder said insulted.

“That’s not what I meant.” She groaned again, “Just…” not finishing her thought she simply threw her arms up in the air in defeat and walked into the master bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Mulder walked over to the bassinette and kneeled down next to it as the little girl screamed, her hands balled up into fists and her face red in frustration, “You’ll get used to it.” He said knowing there was no way she truly understood what he was saying, but needing to say the words anyway. Melissa continued to cry so by instinct alone he picked her up and sat on the end of the bed. Her tiny body safely cradled between his forearm and chest she only squirmed for a moment before settling and closing her eyes. Afraid to waken her, he slowly moved backwards onto the bed being sure not to move her, until he was propped up against the pillows on his side of the bed, the newborn still fast asleep.

Her face looked like that of a porcelain doll, even as he watched her breathe causing her little button nose to move ever so slightly and her lips to quiver just the tiniest bit he found himself caught in her beauty and innocence as he brushed the fine dark red hairs on her baby soft scalp. Shaking his head Mulder took a very deep breath and fought back the tears that so wanted to fall.

“You’re not even a day old, so I don’t think you have any idea how very important you are. You don’t even understand what I’m saying, but if you can in any way comprehend what I’m about to say I’m going to say it anyway. I didn’t really understand love until I met your mother. What it felt like, what I would do for it, but as I look at you right now I feel every thing I felt the moment I first laid eyes on the woman I would do anything for. I’m not sure how or why you came into our lives at such a time; I just know I will spend the rest of my life doing all I can to make sure you know very much you are wanted, needed and loved. I’m sure you will be dealing with a lot of snickering on the school yard when the other kids see your parents and just assume we’re your grandparents, but even if I’m in a wheelchair I will run down anyone who tries to hurt you. I just know, you are meant for great things and I will be the best father I can possibly be.”

Biting his lower lip, a single tear fell from Mulder ‘s face and landed on the pink onesie which covered Mellissa’s tiny body. Mulder then heard a louder sniff coming from in front of him. Looking up he saw his wife in her red silk pajamas, her hair wrapped in a towel and her arms crossed shaking her head as she let the tears fall freely down her face.

“How long were you standing there?”  Mulder asked as Scully approached the bed.

“Long enough.”  She gave a small smile before sitting on the edge of the bed while looking down at the newborn, “Sometimes I think it’s a dream; that I’ll wake up and she won’t be here.”

“Me too.” Mulder replied, “Or that I’ll wake up and I’ll be alone again.” He said looking directly at her, “And that the last year has only been a dream and you still hate me.”

“I never hated you.” She replied softly, but in a very hurt tone, “Life just comes with lots of ups and downs. We’ve survived the downs, all that’s left is up.”

Mulder smiled and looked back down at Melissa as she continued to sleep oblivious to her surroundings, “I just want her to know how special she is.”

“She will, but for now we all need our sleep because I have a feeling tomorrow will be filled with questions I do not have the answers to.”

 

Never give up on a miracle.

Those words continued to echo through Dana’s mind as her partner held her in his strong, warm and comforting arms. As her heart continued to ache she realized in this moment she never wanted him to let go.

Her upper teeth biting into her lower lip she opened her eyes, swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at him.

“Do you need to go home,” she asked hoping and praying the answer wasn’t yes.

Mulder shook his head and withdrew his arms from her no longer shivering back, “No, I can stay.”

 Scully nodded her thankfulness and took his left hand in her right before turning and starting to walk to the bedroom.

Mulder didn’t budge, causing Scully to turn back to look at him. “You said you’d stay.”

“But…” Mulder was afraid to ask or even just assume what she really meant.

Scully simply nodded again and pulled at his hand, but he didn’t move as if his feet were made out of lead.

“Please.” She begged her eyes welling up again.

Not wanting to see her cry, again, Mulder nodded and let her lead him into the bedroom not sure what her intentions were but knowing he’d do anything just to keep her from being upset.

After leading him to the bed, Scully sat down on the edge of the side she normally slept and let go of his hand. Her eyes turning up to meet his in the darkness she placed both palms on his chest and took a deep breath; almost feeling relieved as she felt his heart racing as fast as hers. There was so much she wanted to say, but feared in her highly emotional state that it all wouldn’t make sense. She needed him, now more than ever before, and she knew he needed her too.

Licking her quivering from nervousness lips, but keeping her palms firmly on his chest, she slowly stood back up – her eyes fixated on his as she rose – and hoped he would take the hint and kiss her. Not like the New Years Eve kiss from months earlier, but a true kiss of need, hunger and desire.

She watched him lick his lips and felt his heart race faster. If he was afraid she would reject him he was wrong, she just didn’t know how to tell him.

Realizing she would have to be the initiator, she slid her hands up the rest of his chest to his neck and gently brought his head down to hers. Their lips touching only for a second, but with enough power to send shockwaves all the way to her toes. If she ever questioned what her heart felt, her mind confirmed it. Leaning in a second time, their lips touched and the need took over as she delicately pushed her tongue through her lips and between his. Mulder’s arms coming around her back and pulling her closer to him as she moaned in his arms and their tongues continued the rhythmic dance the other parts of their bodies desperately wanted to emulate.

 As the kiss continued and deepened, Scully moved her hands away from his neck and down to the top of his jeans, her fingers no longer shaking as she unbuttoned and placed her hands under the waistband, the zipper unzipping as she grabbed hold of what she needed. He moaned into her mouth and his hands were on her face as his shaft hardened under her fingers and she suddenly felt she had more power than she could possibly control, but had now gone too far to ever turn back.

Feeling as if she would spontaneously combust at any minute, Scully moved her hands to her partner’s back and held him as she lowered herself and him onto the bed. His hands holding her head as their lips refused to part.

As a child, Scully never played house, she never carried around a baby doll; she never wanted to be a mother until she was told she couldn’t. This realization not really hitting until she found Emily and when Mulder told her about the found embryos. She knew the chances were slim, but her options were also limited.  When she realized she wanted a child, and who she wanted a child with, she found herself picturing her life – their life – with that child. What it would look like, what he or she would grow up to be. Eventually that child became so real to her that being told, yet again, it was not meant to be was too much to bear. As if there was a giant hole in her heart she desperately needed to fill. She loved Mulder. She had loved him longer than she could remember not loving him and even if a child would never come to them, she needed him. She needed him now.

When Mulder’s lips parted from hers, a small welp left her lips. She caught him smiling in the evening glow of dusk and licked her lips.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that…” he said placing his right hand on her chest.

“Me too…” she replied taking his right hand in hers, their fingers intertwining.

“But…”

No buts…not now. Scully bit her lower lip waiting for her heart to shatter again.

“I know you’re in a lot of pain right now, and I will be here for you…. but we can’t. Not now.” The tears began to form behind her eyes as he squeezed her hand. “I’ll stay with you tonight, and any other night you need me…” he looked down at her again before sitting up on the bed and sighing.

“I-“ he started and a baby’s cry drowned out what he was saying.

“You what?” Scully thought to herself unable to say the words out loud.

The crying continued, even louder now and she opened her eyes to even more darkness with only the sound of a newborn’s cries.

“She’s not crying for me.” A muffled and tired voice said next to her.

Snapping back into reality, Scully got out of the warm bed and walked the two feet to the bassinette and scooped her daughter into her arms before returning to the warmth of her bed. Melissa’s tiny cries continued as Dana fumbled with the buttons on her nightshirt, feeling her breasts swell with every cry until she was finally able to provide the child with the sustenance she needed.

As Melissa suckled, Scully took a deep breath and let her mind go back to where it was only minutes earlier.

“Mulder…” she said to the lump completely under the covers.

“I’m not hungry.” He mumbled.

Gently smacking him in what she hoped was his chest she continued, “Do you remember the first time we made love?”

A head popped out from under the burgundy comforter, “First or last time?”

Rolling her eyes, she smacked him again, “First.”

“It was nearly eighteen years ago.”

“I’m well aware. But do you remember.”

Mulder sat up and looked down at her nodding, “You really don’t forget the first time the woman you’re destined to be with walks into your life, or crawls into your bed.”

Scully smirked at his choice of words and took a moment to focus on the little one enjoying her two am feeding, “Do you remember rejecting me?”

Mulder shifted in the bed and ran his hands through his hair, “I do…but I feel I had very good reasons to do so, but I just couldn’t tell you at the time.”

“You should have.” She replied looking back at him, “I deserved to know. Especially since you did, eventually, let me into your bed…then my bed, then a hotel bed, the desk, the rental car.”

“It’s pretty cruel to bring this up when we have six to eight weeks before we can even do any of that again.”

“I’m not responsible for what my subconscious chooses to remember.” She said shifting the baby to her other breast, “Maybe my brain was trying to tell me something.”

“Like what?”

“Maybe that the IVF didn’t fail. That maybe, when they implanted the embryos’, there was more to them than just our DNA…”

“And you think that’s why William is the way he is?”

“I can’t think of any other possibility other than that.”

“How about what you’re holding. She has to prove something.”

“Then that would mean we are the reason William is the way he is and she could be the same as he is.”

“It wouldn’t be a completely bad thing…he’s still a great kid.”

“With a body count.”

“He was just protecting himself. And us. Are you afraid he’s going to hurt us? Or her?”

“I don’t know.” She said, “I just want to know the truth, and sadly I fear I never will.”

“Maybe one day we will, but for now I’d really like to get back to the dream I was in the middle of.”

“What was it about?”

“That time on the desk.” He winked before going back under the covers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Welcome Home

Her eyes fluttering open naturally, Scully woke up again to the sunlight reflecting off the snow-covered trees outside her bay windows. The alarm clock read 6:15AM and she let out of soft yawn as she slowly sat up on the bed and looked to her left where there was a note on the pillow.  
“CHANGED MY FIRST DIAPER! Went for a run. Love, M.”  
A smile of pure happiness came over her as she picked up the note and placed it on her nightstand reminding herself to add it to the baby book, she would actually this time finish. She wanted Melissa to know how happy her father was to have changed her first diaper.  
Getting out of the bed, her bare feet hitting the cold hardwood floor sending an instant shiver of pain up her body was instantly healed upon looking in the bassinette at her little angel sleeping soundly while perfectly swaddled in her pink blanket. As much as she wanted the baby to keep sleeping, she read enough books to say you can’t let a newborn sleep more than four hours without nursing and it had been almost four so reluctantly she picked the infant up out of the bassinette and carried her back to the bed, the child not rousing until she placed her on the bed to untie the perfectly cocooned wrap. Melissa began to stir and opened her eyes as Scully removed the blanket and picked the tiny girl up cradling her in her arms. Melissa blinked and let out a tiny yawn, but didn’t cry as Scully unbuttoned her top and settled the child before her left breast waiting for her to latch. Her own stomach starting to rumble she looked down at the infant who was still just looking back up at her.  
“You’re two days old. What could you possibly be thinking about?” Scully questioned the child who blinked again and shifted a little in her mother’s arm, “Stop it.” Scully demanded in a gentle tone, “Just get going so I can eat too.”  
As if she understood what she was being told, Melissa latched onto her mother’s nipple and closed her eyes as she began to suckle, her tiny left hand resting on her mother’s breast as she nursed. Scully looked out at the trees and pictured the future where they could go on family hikes in the woods outside their home with Melissa and maybe a dog. She missed having a dog, the last time she tried she realized her house wasn’t meant for a terrier and found Eddie - the dog reminded her of the one from Frasier and she wasn’t very creative with names - a good home with an old friend from the hospital who had a young son and really wanted a puppy. Last she heard they were all doing well. Scully sighed at the future prospects and looked down at her daughter as she continued to suckle, keeping her head braced on her left arm she brushed the fine red hairs with her right. Remembering how William had the same hair, but it sadly didn’t stay that color and Scully hoped the red Irish genes would stay with this little one. After twenty minutes, Scully gently removed her breast from the infant’s mouth and wiped the the baby's mouth with her shirt before moving Melissa to her other breast. She had only been doing this for two days, but had it down to a science. As did her daughter who immediately repeated the actions from the previous side and closed her eyes as she fed. William never took to breastfeeding, and Scully couldn’t help but wonder about that…along with everything else that troubled her about her son.  
By seven am, Melissa was done feeding and Scully buttoned up her top and re-swaddled the child before getting out of bed and placing the baby back in the bassinette just so she could put on her robe and her slippers before picking her daughter back up into her arms to put her in her room.  
Upon opening the bedroom door and stepping into the hall Scully nearly ran into her son as he was exiting the bathroom. William, looking tired in his grey long sleeved t-shirt and jeans immediately looked down at his mother and the baby in shock and amazement.  
“Wow…that’s her?” he said just gazing at the child as she looked back up at him.  
Scully smiled and nodded, “This is Melissa.”  
“She’s tiny.” He said as her eyes focused on the tall man in front of her.  
“So were you.” Scully replied, “Why don’t you go downstairs while I put her in her crib. I’ll be down to make breakfast in a minute.”  
William nodded and headed down the stairs as Scully turned into Melissa’s room placing her in the crib, checking the monitor against her phone and taking another moment to just be grateful the little girl came into her life before stepping out and closing the door behind her. Pulling the phone out of her robe pocket she opened the app and watched Melissa look around her crib a bit before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep. These were the “boring” times. When all babies did was eat and sleep, but soon the talking and the walking would start and she couldn’t wait to be there for all of it. All of it.  
By the time she got downstairs, her son, her brother and her nephew were all sitting at the dining room table. All just looking at one another and given her brother and nephew had never met William, it was to be expected.  
“So, I see you’ve met.” Scully said coming up behind her son and placing her hands on his shoulders, an act that just came naturally, but he didn’t recoil as he looked at these two men he’d never met, “This is William.”  
“We figured.” Bill replied, “Nice to finally meet you.”  
William nodded, “Nice to meet you too.” He said politely looking directly at the cousin he didn’t know.  
“Matt.” Matthew replied standing up and stretching out his hand, “How old are you?”  
“Seventeen.” William replied shaking his cousin’s hand.  
“Damn. I’m heading to Vegas for my twenty-first birthday this weekend. Would have been cool if you could come. Have a fake ID?” He chuckled as the two older auburn-haired adults glared at him, “Anyway, would have been cool.”  
Even though he had a fake ID, actually few under other names – Joe Sixpack – William just simply nodded unsure what to say or how to act around these people he didn’t know. Then again, he didn’t really even know the woman with her hands on his shoulders, but the touch felt so natural and familiar.  
“OK, so introductions out of the way what does everyone want for breakfast?”  
“I’m assuming bacon is out of the question.” Bill joked.  
“You’ve made that joke the last five mornings and it’s still not funny.”  
“Technically, yesterday morning we had bacon because you were still in the hospital.” Bill replied.  
Scully sighed, “Still not an option in this house, but if you really need dead swine that badly you can borrow my keys and go to the Denny’s in Durango. Just an hour away.”  
“And why, again, did you move to the middle of nowhere?” Bill eyed his little sister.  
“Ask Mulder.” She replied, “Now, I’m craving waffles. If anyone else wants any just say so.”  
The table nodded, including the one she was standing behind and she was happy to have that settled.  
Pagosa Springs wasn’t in the middle of nowhere. Scully recalled how they visited it nearly twenty years earlier – possible Big Foot sighting – and how Mulder just took to the small town in the Colorado Rockies. He joked about moving here even then and given how quiet and beautiful the town was, she was happy to make his dream a reality. In more ways than one as a tiny pang in her abdomen caused her to drop the waffle mix onto the floor.  
Thankfully it was a new box and no contents had escaped as William dashed in and picked the box up as Scully leaned over the counter, her hands on her still swollen abdomen.  
“Are you ok?” he asked placing the box on the counter.  
Scully nodded as she caught her breath, “It’s funny how you think the contractions are over AFTER you give birth.” She said as the phone in her robe began to vibrate.  
Standing upright, Scully took the phone out of her robe and looked the notification, “Come out front. Now.” From Mulder.  
Scully smirked and placed the phone back in her pocket, “I’ll be right back.” She said before taking a deep breath and heading to the front door which greeted her with a healthy December morning welcome as she took a moment to marvel at the back of the man standing a good twenty feet in front of her.  
“What!” she yelled not wanting to venture out any further.  
Mulder turned and placed his right index finger to his lips in a shushing motion before waving her over, “Come here.” He said a little bit louder than a whisper.  
Sulking a bit, she relented and closed the door behind her before heading down to meet her husband at the end of the steps. “What?” she asked again, but not as loudly as the first time.  
Mulder placed his right arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as his left hand pointed off into the distance, “Look.” He said.  
Scully looked towards the direction of his hand where she noticed a mother deer and a baby fawn eating some of the grass not covered by fresh snow.  
“She only looks to be a couple days old.” Mulder said, his voice like an excited child.  
Scully looked up at him, his smile so wide his face beaming so brightly she thought he would combust from happiness, “Another Christmas miracle.”  
Mulder nodded before turning and looking down at her, “She smiled at me this morning…and I thought I would just melt. I had to go running just to bring myself back down to earth.”  
“You’re still beaming.” She replied not exactly unhappy about it.  
Mulder nodded and leaned over to kiss her on the top of her head, “Pretty sure I’ll stay in this condition. I now have everything I could have ever wanted.” He shrugged and looked back at the deer, “Just took fifty-seven years.”  
“Fifty-four here.” Scully smiled, “But let’s get back inside please.”  
Mulder nodded and refusing to let go, turned her with him then took his wife’s hand as they walked back into the warm house closing the door behind him.  
“I’m going to take a shower.” Mulder said releasing from his wife’s hand as they walked towards the kitchen where William was still standing next to the counter. “Maybe tomorrow you’ll go running with me.” He said patting William on the shoulder as he passed to the stairs running up them two steps at a time.  
“He’s in a good mood.” William said as Scully washed her hands.  
“Endorphins.” Scully replied as she dried her hands with a towel, “Can you do me a favor and get the mixing bowl out of the top of the cabinet.”  
William nodded and effortlessly took the bowl out of the cabinet and handed it to his mother “So, you really don’t eat any meat?”  
Scully placed the bowl on the counter and opened the mix, “Nope.” She said grabbing a measuring cup out of the cupboard to her right, “I got a pass during most of my pregnancy, but have been on the same diet as Mulder for the last couple of months.”  
“But why?” William asked honestly curious.  
Scully looked at her son and knew she couldn’t tell him exactly why, but figured at least most of the facts would help. “When we worked for the bureau, a lot of our cases had to do with animal testing and we just don’t want that in our bodies or our children’s bodies.” She said eying him. “It’s actually not a difficult way to live. They make so many plant-based products now.” She said opening the fridge and handing William a carton of almond milk, “Vegan cheese was a lot harder to get used to, but you had it yourself last night.”  
William nodded as he looked at the box, “What kind of experiments?”  
“Just the hormones they inject into cattle to produce more meat or for the chickens to produce more eggs and…” she didn’t want to scare the boy, but her mouth wouldn’t stop moving, “We can’t even trust honey anymore.”  
William handed the milk back to his mother as she opened it to pour some into the measuring cup, “You really do get used to it after a while. Mulder’s looking into making his own baby food for when Melissa gets a little older.”  
“I guess you guys don’t go out much.”  
“Nothing really to go out for anyway.” She replied placing the milk back in the fridge, “We’ve seen enough.”  
More than enough.  
By the time Mulder was done with his shower and returned to the main floor of the home smelling like sandalwood, the waffles were on the table along with maple syrup and the untouched by the other Scully members vegan Earth Balance butter.  
“Waffles!” Mulder said excitedly sitting next to his wife and grabbing a waffle with his fork.  
“Someone woke up on the right side of the bed.” Bill said after taking his second bite.  
“His daughter smiled at him.” Scully replied watching as he looked like he was drifting on a cloud as he poured syrup on his waffles.  
“Pretty sure I had the same reaction the first time you smiled at me.” He replied placing the cap back on the bottle and remembering that they had visitors.  
“Gross.” Mathew replied in typical teenage form.  
Mulder coughed to clear his throat before looking at the end of the table where his brother in law sat, “So, what time’s your flight again?”  
“Excited to get rid of us?” Bill replied in a sarcastic tone.  
“No, just planning my day.” Mulder said picking up his knife and fork, “I want to get William some new clothes and other things he needs today so I figured we could stop at the mall in Durango after dropping you off at the airport.”  
Bill nodded, “Flight is a little after four.”  
“Good. So, we need to be there by two and it takes about an hour. I’m sure the roads are cleared so we should be good leaving by one.”  
Scully picked up her phone and looked at the app, her daughter still sleeping peacefully.  
“I may have looked in on her before my shower.” Mulder said before taking a bite “And after” he continued with waffle still in his mouth.  
Scully smiled proudly before placing the phone back in her robe pocket, “As much as I’d love to join you, Missy can’t leave the house yet. Since we left the hospital early, I have a checkup on Friday, but I’d like to keep her from being exposed to anyone today and tomorrow.”  
Mulder nodded, “I kind of figured. It’s fine. We’ll be fine on our own, right?” he directed to his son who nodded as well as he kept his head down while eating.  
After breakfast, Matthew returned to the basement to play some games – inviting his cousin and uncle to join him – while Scully returned to her room to change into yoga pants and a large button up sweater when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Knowing her husband wouldn’t knock, she yelled come in and her brother entered the bedroom.  
“Can I have a minute?” he said closing the door behind him.  
Scully shrugged as she hung her robe up on the bathroom door before walking back into the bedroom, “What’s up?”  
“About William…”  
“What about him.” She said crossing her arms defensively as she approached her older brother.  
“Him just showing up like that…”  
“It was surprising, yes.”  
“But you know that’s William.”  
“Yes.” She sighed, “It’s him.”  
“He looks nothing like either of you.”  
“I’m well aware of that fact.” Scully released her arms and went to the armoire where she pulled out a box and carried it to the bench at the end of the bed where she sat down, placing the box beside her and opening it. Digging through the photos she pulled out one from the bottom, “Four years old. He still had red hair.”  
Bill took the photo and looked down at it, “Kind of looks like Charlie.”  
She nodded and pulled out another photo, “Sixth grade.”  
Bill took that photo as well, “This is the same kid?”  
Scully nodded, “Yes” she sighed, “William is our son, but…” her voice trailed off because she couldn’t even admit the facts to herself. He was their son, he had their DNA, but he had something else and that’s what she would never get over.  
“Well…” Bill walked over and placed the photos back in the box looking down at all the others, “I guess he kind of looks like mom…with the dark hair…”  
Scully nodded, “Maybe.” She looked back at the box and pulled out a picture of him as a toddler, “I had visions of what he would look like, a mix of Opie Cunningham and Bobby Brady…but…he’s still my son.”  
“Why is he here?”  
Scully shrugged, “I don’t know, but I also knew I couldn’t turn my back on him again. His adoptive parents were killed. He has no one else.”  
“Killed?” Bill looked at his sister with true concern, “He…”  
“No!” Scully yelled, “He didn’t do it!” but she wasn’t going to let her overprotective brother know anything about what really happened “He’s been through a lot and it’s going to take a lot of time to work through everything, but I’m willing to at least try.”  
“Did you ever meet them? His adoptive parents?”  
“No, I didn’t even know where he was. In a way he found us about seven months or so ago. That’s the only reason I have all of these photos. After the investigation was closed, we put in a request for all of his personal belongings. After proving we were his parents that is. There’s just so much ridiculous red tape when it comes to the little things that the big things just get ignored.” She said realizing she was rambling, “We thought he was gone forever, we really did. Until last night.”  
“How did he even know where you were?”  
Scully shook her head, this was another question she didn’t want to answer.  
Knowing that his sister was uncomfortable, Bill decided to change the subject, “I know we aren’t as close as we used to be, but I’d like that to change. I’m thankful you invited us to spend Christmas with you. It’s been so hard since Tara left, I’ve felt so alone and now that Matthew is graduating college and he wants to move to New York and I’m just…alone. I’m not good at alone.”  
Scully nodded, “A lot of people aren’t. But you’ll find someone again.”  
Bill sighed and looked around the bedroom, needing to once again change the subject, “It’s funny really, mom would have loved this house. It’s what she always dreamed of. A place in the mountains far away from everyone. I hate that I wasn’t there.”  
“Me too.” Scully said instantly remembering how cruel her brother had been after their mother passed away, “But I was there…and Mulder was there.”  
Bill chuckled a little, “She always defended him. Always.” Bill looked at his sister, “So did Missy. Honestly, I still don’t see it, maybe it’s because I liked Ethan, but in the end, it wasn’t up to me.”  
“No, it wasn’t.” Scully took out her phone and checked on her little Missy, still sleeping, “He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.” She said before looking back up at her brother, “With all his faults, I know he loves me and would never let anyone hurt me. Maybe one day you will realize that.”  
“I do…but I still like Ethan.”  
“We broke up two days before I even started at the FBI.” She replied, “Everything happens for a reason.”  
“Guess so.” Bill sighed before patting his sister on the leg, “I better get packing.” He said before going to the door and opening it, Mulder standing on the other side.  
“Oh, hey.” Bill said.  
“Hey.” Mulder replied as Bill walked by uncomfortably.  
Mulder rolled his eyes and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind him watching as Scully closed the box and put it back in the armoire.  
“Done playing games?” Scully asked closing the door to see Mulder standing a foot away from her.  
Mulder nodded and just kept staring down at her.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked.  
“Nothing.” Mulder smiled and placed his hands on her face, staring down at her for another moment before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.  
It had been so long, so very long, and Scully felt her legs go weak as she placed her hands on his neck holding herself up as the kiss deepened and Mulder’s hands moved to her behind pulling her up as her wobbly legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her to the wall behind the armoire and braced her back against it before moving his hands back to her face knowing he couldn’t do anything more than this, but needing to be with her in some way.  
His hands still on the side of her face, Mulder released his lips from hers and just continued to gaze at her, “Best thing that ever happened to you?” he questioned as he brushed her loose hairs behind her ears.  
Scully, her eyes dilated and her body wanting simply nodded, “Yes.”  
“It’s going to be a very long six to eight weeks.” Mulder groaned as moved his hands to her waist and helped lower his wife back to her feet.  
“Pretty sure the miracle in the other room is worth it though.”  
Mulder nodded, “Very much so.”


	3. We need to talk...

Orange juice, apple juice, ALL juice, eggs, chicken – Dana started to make an actual list of foods she could no longer have without her stomach instantly rejecting them. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, but plain oatmeal was the only thing she could keep down. Nerves also had the best of her at the moment. She had arranged a lunch with her mother where she would sit down and spill her guts. Hopefully, not literally. She had rehearsed how she was going to tell her so many times throughout the week, trying to cover every question her mother could possibly throw at her. She was prepared for the look of shame, but she still felt like a that twelve-year-old girl caught stealing cigarettes out of her mother’s purse.  
I’m pregnant.  
She said it out loud as she hovered over the bathroom sink just minutes after losing the banana, she thought she keep down. Basically, now all fruit was to be avoided. Dana pictured the look of shame, disappointment, fear, every negative emotion she could fathom. She wanted to go in prepared, but there was no preparing for this.  
Scully arrived at the café by a quarter after noon wearing her favorite green sweater, jeans and white Keds. She told her mother they would meet at noon and as she entered the establishment and quickly noticed her mother sitting alone at a table with two menus while checking her watch, she knew this would not go off to a good start.  
“Sorry.” Were the first words out of her mouth as she rushed to the table and quickly took off her light jacket, placing it on the back of the hard wood chair, “I couldn’t find a parking spot.”  
Maggie nodded and took a sip of her iced tea, “It’s fine.” She replied, “I’m just happy to see you. You’ve been so busy.”  
Granted, she had been busy, and spending most of her off time with Mulder and instantly realizing that sent a shock of pain directly to her heart. All she could do was nod before sitting down and placing the white cloth napkin on her lap. The male server who said his name was Ryan quickly arrived at the table asking Dana what she wanted to drink. She replied with just a water and waited for him to leave before opening the menu to see what the three-month fetus wouldn’t object to.  
“You look thin. And pale.” Her mother remarked as Dana looked over the menu.  
“I always look pale.” She replied.  
“Have you been getting enough sleep?”  
Given most of her sleep was spent envisioning Mulder being tortured, no she wasn’t, but to ease her mother’s worries she simply nodded her reply.  
Silently praying her mother wouldn’t order anything that would cause a reaction, Dana was thrilled when she simply ordered a green salad and a club sandwich. Scully chose a baked potato and minestrone soup knowing those were items her body would not immediately toss back up.  
“So, what is it you had to tell me?” Maggie asked, a look on her face of contained fear as if she was mentally going through a rolodex of the worst things she could be told. The cancer had returned, she lost her job, so many possibilities but as someone walked by with a plate of eggs benedict and she watched her daughter’s face turn, her right hand cover her nose and mouth and her eyes bulge as she was clearly stopping whatever was trying to come up her esophagus, Maggie’s eyes lit up in happiness, “You’re pregnant!”  
Dana coughed as the bile went back down and with her mouth still covered looked directly at her mother. The smile, the beaming eyes, this was not one of the faces she was predicting.  
“How did you know?” Scully replied after she knew all was clear.  
“Dana, I was pregnant four times. I know the signs. Eggs did the same thing to me, and fish.”  
Scully shrugged; well the hard part was out of the way.  
“How did Fox take the news?”  
Well, she thought it was.  
Scully didn’t immediately reply and watched her mother’s eyes slowly narrow in on her like a sniper, “Dana…”  
“He doesn’t know.” Was the truth, but she knew her mother wouldn’t leave it there.  
“Why haven’t you told him?”  
Because he was abducted by aliens was not the answer her mother would accept, but all she could do was shake her head.  
“Dana, he IS the father..” her mother said in more of a demanding tone than a questioning one.   
“I haven’t been with anyone else.” Was also the truth and even though she should have come prepared for these questions, she thought just telling her mother she was pregnant was going to be the hard part.  
Maggie leaned back in the hardwood chair and studied her daughter’s face. Shifty eyes, that were quickly starting to fill with tears, her chin beginning to quiver, “Do you need me to talk to him?”  
Scully shook her head and wiped her eyes with the side of her hand, “You can’t.” she said taking a deep breath, “he’s missing.”  
“Missing?”  
Scully nodded and looked up at the ceiling, focusing her eyes on the oak rafters, “He vanished a few days ago.”  
Vanished felt like the most fitting term.  
“Are the police looking for him?”  
Scully nodded again, “Technically, yes.” She said before moving her gaze back to her mother whose face had turned to that of deep concern. She didn’t want to bring up the fact that Mulder was dying from a neurological disease, but at the same time she didn’t want her mother to think that he had abandoned her daughter either, “He didn’t leave of his own free will, but we will find him.” She said again, in the same tone when she had said those same words to Skinner, “I have to.” She took a deep breath just as the waiter returned with her soup and her mother’s salad.  
Maggie picked up her fork and sighed deeply before looking back at her daughter who was stirring her soup with one hand and wiping away the tears with the other, “Dana, you’re an adult and I know you think you can do this alone, but honey it’s not an easy road and I know you’re hiding things from me and I can’t make you tell me every little thing happening in your life, but please know that I love you and I will support whatever decision you feel you need to make.”  
Even though she was unsure of how she actually conceived a child, or even if her heart told her it could only be Mulder’s, her mind liked to remind her of all she had seen; she did know one thing for certain, “I’m keeping it.” She said looking directly at her mother before pushing back more tears, “That was never an option.”  
The phone vibrated Scully out of her nap, her eyes opening quickly as she sat straight up in bed and grabbed the phone next to her, “Hello?” she said in a groggy voice.  
“Were you sleeping?” Mulder replied as he sat at the food court of the Durango mall.  
“I guess.” Scully replied getting out of bed, “What time is it?”  
“Two twenty.” Mulder replied, “Dropped your brother and Matthew off at the airport about thirty minutes ago. Got there quicker than I thought we would; now William is in line for fries. Apparently, the vegan waffles weren’t filling.”  
Scully rushed to her daughter’s room where the infant was awake, but not crying, “I have a feeling he’s going to be hard to convert.” She said placing the phone in the crib and hitting speaker as she picked up the baby, making sure she was securely in her arms before picking the phone back up, “Why are you calling?” she asked as she walked back to her room with the child.  
“Missed you.” He replied, “How’s Missy?”  
“I just brought her back to bed for lunch.” She said placing the baby on her bed along with the phone.  
“Didn’t you get that special rocking chair just for these moments?”  
“I like our bed.” She replied removing the blanket before picking the child back up to nurse, “Maybe come spring.”  
“Fine.” Mulder looked to see William talking to two teenage girls, “Damn, he’s been here one day and he’s already a hit with the ladies.”  
“Runs in the family.” Scully replied, “But seriously, keep an eye on him.”  
“Oh, I am.” He said as William waved goodbye to the girls and started walking back to the food court table with his large cup of fries and two fry forks, “We shouldn’t be gone long.”  
“Hope not.” Scully replied, “Don’t spend too much money.”  
“Can’t make any promises. Love you.”  
“Love you too.” She said before the phone beeped to signify the call had ended.  
Scully looked down at her daughter as she nursed, “I wish your grandmother could have met you.” She said before stroking Melissa’s soft cheek, “You’re her first granddaughter.” First…Charlie’s son was in his twenties and he was anti any other children – at least the last time she actually spoke to her younger brother and Bill had basically given up, so unless she was blessed with the chance to be in the Guinness Book of Records Melissa Margaret Mulder would be the only female to carry on the Scully genes.


	4. ...

No one spoke much on the drive to the airport. The boys sat in the back and Matthew showed William some videos on his phone of various skateboarders and their tricks, Bill was reading something on his phone as Mulder drove – his own mind on the fact this was the first time he had been apart from his wife in months and he didn’t like how it felt. Now, as he sat at the plastic table in the food court of the mall watching the son he hardly knew walk towards him, all he could do was think about how much he wanted to be back home. Maybe they should have stuck to after Christmas internet shopping. Turning on the security app on his phone, Mulder decided to check in on his wife. Narrowing in on the bedroom camera he zoomed in on her as she sat in the bed with their newborn daughter.  
“Kind of obsessed.” William said sitting down across from Mulder at the tiny table handing him a fry fork.  
Mulder shrugged and closed out the app, “Just want to make sure they’re ok.”  
William nodded and snagged a fry from the top of the container, “Were you this concerned after I was born?”  
“More so.” Mulder replied stabbing his tiny fork into a piping hot French fry and bringing it to his mouth, “There was a lot more to worry about back then, now…it’s just out of love.”  
“What was there to worry about? Given I don’t exactly remember.”  
“Just a lot of people who wanted to hurt us. All of us. The reason your mother had to give you up in the first place. She hoped that by doing so you could have a normal life. One without a target on your back, which we hope was the case until…recently.”  
William nodded and continued to eat the greasy potato goodness, “It was normal, until I knew I wasn’t. Then I guess I put the target on my own back and got my parents killed.”  
“You can’t blame yourself for that.”  
“But they’re dead. Because of me.”  
“Because of the men who murdered them and tried to frame you.”  
The teenager shrugged and leaned back in the plastic chair, “Do you think if that hadn’t happened you would have ever found me? Would we be sitting here even having this conversation?”  
“Well, you did find a way of contacting your mother before any of that happened, and after everything that happened, she was dead set on finding you…she always says everything happens for a reason.”  
“They were good parents though. They never denied me anything. Even when I probably deserved it.”  
“That’s good to know. I know how tough a decision it was for your mother. I wasn’t there, so I blame myself sometimes, but I know she wanted you to go to a good home with parents who would love you. She just wanted you to be safe, but there wasn’t a day that went by when we didn’t think about you.”  
William picked up the soda he had also purchased and took a long sip before looking directly at Mulder, “You’re afraid she’s going to turn out like me…aren’t you.”  
Mulder shook his head, “That’s really not my concern.”  
“But it’s my mother’s. I can tell.”  
“She’s dealing with a lot right now. For years she didn’t even think she could get pregnant, you were a surprise…but…not many fifty-four-year-old women conceive children.”  
“She’s fifty-four?” William replied, “I guess I didn’t realize that.”  
“You never knew our ages?”  
“I guess I just didn’t bother paying attention to that…” he replied eying his father, “How old are you?”  
“Fifty-seven.”  
“Damn…” he said picking up his soda, “Ok, so I get the…shock, so I wasn’t created in a lab?”  
“I don’t believe so.”  
“Then why am I like this? I mean, you’re probably the first person I could openly talk to about this because everyone else would want to lock me up or put me on more drugs, but I know it’s not normal to do what I can do.”  
“No. It’s not.” Mulder replied trying to forget witnessing what his son was capable of, “But I honestly don’t know...but maybe we can all find out…speaking of which …how did you know where we were?”  
“I told you.”  
Mulder shook his head, “And what you told us scared the hell out of your mother, so please tell me how you really found us because I spent a lot of money preventing our actual physical address from being listed anywhere. Even our mail goes to a PO Box in Durango.” Which reminded him he needed to go pick that mail up this weekend.  
“But it’s the truth. I thought it was a dream at first, like how I saw the spaceship and everyone, including you, dying. But this time you were in a small room…and there was blood everywhere…and I saw my mother…and just this feeling like I needed to be somewhere. Haven’t you ever been out driving and something tells you to stop, or to go, or to turn? That’s what happened to me for over one thousand miles I just went where my mind was telling me to go.”  
“But you’re saying a just out of the womb child told you where to go.”  
“I’m not saying it was her directly, I’m just saying that it happened at what you now say was the moment she was born. Someone, or something, made me get in my car and drive here.”  
Mulder sighed and picked up his phone, checking the app again out of his own fear and double checking that all outside alarms were on and had not been tripped.  
“No one followed me. I was sure of it. I’ve learned to be cautious.” William added, “But if you want me to go…”  
Mulder shook his head and closed out the app again, “No. I guess I just want the same answers you want. For now, let’s just get you what you need so we can get home.”  
William nodded and proceeded to finish his drink.  
After a very large dent was made in the Apple store and the Nike store, Mulder waited outside the Men’s department at JC Penny’s feeling more anxious than he should have. While keeping one eye on William as he perused the various racks of clothing, he kept another on his phone and being overly anxious sent simple text of “Whatcha doing?” and waited impatiently for the three little dots to appear.   
A minute had passed and nothing. He didn’t want to call again for fear she was napping or check the camera for fear of being overly paranoid, but he needed some reassurance. It was nearly four, this was their last stop and he really wanted to get home as he paced and shifted the weight of the Mac Book in his right hand, he silently cursed for her to answer.  
“Making dinner.” Finally appeared as a reply and he felt relief come over his entire body.  
“Which is?” his thumbs typed extremely fast.  
Another thirty agonizing seconds passed, “Angel hair pomodoro. I just pressed the garlic.”  
Now his stomach rumbled and his mouth wet at the thought of...dinner. “We should be done soon.” He texted back.  
“Good. I didn’t realize how creepy this house was until I was in it alone.”  
How she could think a house with twenty cameras she didn’t know about and just as many alarms was creepy was beyond him, “Do you need anything?” he asked as he watched William head to the jeans area with an armful of shirts.  
“Nope.” Was the very quick reply, “Just hurry up and drive safely.”  
“Always.” He replied back before switching to the security app and clicking on CAM-10-KIT and there she was chopping up fresh basil from the window greenhouse.  
“Man, you are in love.” William’s voice came over his father’s shoulder startling the older man as he clicked the phone off and shoved it in his pocket, “Does she know you’re watching her?”  
Mulder shook his head, “She doesn’t even know I had that house built six years ago.” He said taking the items out of William’s hands, “Is this it?”  
“It’s all I could find that I didn’t hate.”  
“Well, anything else you need we can find on the internet.”  
It wasn’t until they were on I-160 West that William brought up the house again, “Why did you have that house built six years ago if you were living in Virginia?”  
“Long story.” Mulder started, “But we were made to believe an event would occur at the end of 2012.”  
“The end of the world.” William added.  
Mulder shrugged, “Partially.”  
“I remember. We were still in Wyoming at the time and some of the kids were having end of the world parties. My parents thought they were idiots and wouldn’t let me go.”   
“In any event, I wanted us to be safe and I had already grown to love this town from a previous visit and did some more research. Back in early 2012 I was able to purchase the land and start building a home I had been designing in my head. By March I had put the down payment on the construction costs, by September the main structure of the house was completed. By November the basement – which would also double as a fall out shelter with a years’ worth of canned goods was also ready and everything had passed inspection. The problem was, convincing your mother to actually move. All I had said was I wanted to go away for Christmas, but she knew the date as well and assumed I was being overly paranoid and said we’d be fine where we were, but she was also working as pediatric neurologist at the time and spent nearly every night at the hospital. Before I knew it, December 22nd had come and gone and nothing happened. Reluctantly I decided to rent the house out for the next five years until everything happened this year and when I found out she was pregnant I wasn’t going to take no for an answer. I didn’t tell her I had the house built so long ago, I made it sound like I just stumbled upon it back in July. In the next two months the renters vacated and I had the security system installed. I was going to do all I could to keep my family safe.” Mulder said looking directly at his son, “All of us.”  
Even with all the information just given to him, William could only focus on one thing, “Pediatric neurologist…”  
Mulder nodded, “She specifically went back to school for that license. All she wanted to do was help kids.”  
“Like me…”  
Mulder shrugged, and sighed a little too loudly, “She didn’t last that long in it honestly. She moved on to a less stressful position right before she left me.”  
“That explains the two addresses.”  
“Yeah. But even after moving out not a day went by when she didn’t call or text.” Mulder smirked a little, “So she’s as bad a worry wart as I am.”  
“But you’re together now..”  
Mulder nodded and released his left hand from the steering wheel to signify the gold ring on his finger as he moved it with his thumb, “There’s paperwork.”  
“How long have you been married?”  
“Five months.” Even saying it out loud sounded pathetic, “But I asked…many times before that...I guess I finally just wore her down. And being pregnant seemed to help. She was so determined to get it over with we didn’t even have a wedding. Just went to the courthouse on a Saturday and took care of it. Like it didn’t even really mean anything, but it meant so much to me. Acceptance. That she finally just said, this is who I will spend the rest of my life with, whereas I knew that the second I met her over twenty-five years ago.”  
“So, she just gave up being a doctor.” William added, “To be with you.”  
Mulder shrugged a bit, “Technically she initially gave it up before she met me.” But there was always that one little fact that did nag at him. Two years ago, she pretty much did give it up. Again.  
“Changing the subject.” Mulder said as to not fall into his own self blaming, “School.”  
“What about it?” William seemed annoyed at the subject.  
“Did you finish? Graduate?”  
William shook his head, “Technically I had enough credits, but TECHNICALLY that was Jackson and TECHICALLY Jackson is dead.”  
Mulder nodded at the truth of the statement, “So, what are your plans? College?”  
“No.” he replied looking out the window at the dark landscape, “For now, I just want to find out what I am.”  
“I get it.” Mulder sighed, “So in a way you’re walking around without a true identity.”  
“In a way I’ve been without a true identity since I was born.”  
“We never saw it that way.”   
William shrugged and continued to look out the window in silence for the rest of the drive home.  
Scully had just finished feeding her daughter as the water came to boil. After placing the angel hair pasta in the pot, she carried the newborn upstairs to her crib before returning just in time to drain the fully cooked noodles. The sauce was on warm as she checked the front gate monitor – still nothing – before double checking the garlic bread in the oven as she heard the monitor beep to alert her someone had entered the code to pass. Thankful she would no longer be the only adult in the house, she grabbed three plates and utensils and carried them to the dining room table before returning for a bottle of wine for her husband and a bottle of Perrier for herself. The oven dinged and she returned to retrieve the bread as the front door opened and she stepped back a bit with the hot baking sheet in her oven mitt covered hands to examine the damage.  
“How much?” she called out to them as they headed her way.  
“Plead the fifth.” Mulder replied winking as he passed by the kitchen entrance towards the stairs.  
“You do know we are on a pension!” she called back and sighed before kicking the over door shut with her right knee and placing the baking sheet on the stove.  
Dinner was pretty quiet. No one really had much to say. They discussed the schooling situation and William stated, again, he had no interest in higher education. Considered it a waste of money and then asked if he could be excused to go to bed to read leaving the two adults at the table as Mulder poured a second glass of wine and watched his wife pick at the little bit of bread left on her plate.  
“Why did you quit practicing?” Mulder asked.  
“Quit practicing what?” Scully replied as if she had no idea what he was referring to.  
“Medicine.”  
“Twenty-six years ago?” She eyed him, “You know why.”  
“Two years ago.”  
“Same reason.” She said finishing off the bread and picking up her glass of sparkling mineral water, “Why are you bringing this up now?”  
Mulder nodded towards the ceiling, “He asked why you were no longer a doctor.”  
“Just because I stopped practicing doesn’t mean I stopped being a doctor.”  
“But you stopped because of me.”  
“I stopped for a lot of reasons.” She replied getting up from the table and picking up her plate and then her husband’s and son’s, “Why revisit it.”  
“Because I don’t want you resenting me in the future.” He sighed standing up, “Or Melissa.”  
“I won’t.” Scully continued as her husband followed her into the kitchen, “I can promise you that.”  
Mulder stood by the counter as he watched his wife rinse off the plates and silverware before placing them in the dishwasher, “I wish I could believe that.”  
“Haven’t you ever made sacrifices for the people you loved?” She said closing the dishwasher and looking up at him, “It was my choice. You didn’t force me. I could have said no two years ago, but I didn’t. I was given the opportunity to come back, and because of that choice we are here now. With our son and daughter. If I had stayed at the hospital…” she drifted off and shook her head, “What’s done is done. I don’t have regrets or resentment, and I feel like we’ve had this conversation before.”  
“We have. I guess I just keep expecting a different answer.”  
“Well, all you’re going to get is the right one.” She replied, “I’m going bed, and please let that be your last glass tonight.”  
Mulder nodded and proceeded to finish off the glass before opening the dishwasher and placing the glass in the top rack, “All I’ve ever wanted you to be is happy.”  
“And I am. Really.” She said leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips, “I am very happy to finally slow down.”


	5. December 27, 2018  - The Phone Call...

After awakening at five am – for the third time in the night to be source of sustenance for her newborn – Scully took a shower while Mulder got William up by six to go out for a morning run. The teenager complained, naturally, but eventually followed his father out the door in the new running shoes and tracksuit he had purchased the day before. Now, once again, she was alone in the house that gave her the creeps even if she didn’t know why. It was a new house, obviously, but there was something about it which made her feel uncomfortable. As if someone had died here previously or she was being watched.  
After drying her hair, Dana went down to the kitchen for her own breakfast. Opting for an apple and some toast. Placing her phone on the counter she went to the freezer to get two slices of organic Udi’s wheat bread and placed them in the toaster. Seconds after placing the lever down on the appliance her phone began to buzz. Not the general vibration of a quick text, but the long drawn out buzzing of a call. She rarely got phone calls anymore, unless they were Mulder, so she instantly feared something was preventing him from texting and picked it up – only to see the number was a 703-area code and she quickly ran a rolodex in her head of people in Virginia who could possibly have her new number. No one. No one was close enough. She hadn’t even talked to Jill or her godson in nearly twenty years. Trent was nearly thirty now and that realization sent her mind whizzing a bit. Assuming the call was in error, she placed the phone back on the counter and returned her attention to her breakfast. Not a minute later the phone buzzed again. Same number. This time she clicked the red decline button in annoyance and went back to watching the red coils toast her frozen bread.  
Just as the lever released, the phone buzzed again. This time, she hit the green accept button, then the speakerphone and instead of answering with a polite ‘hello’ she gave an angry, “Who is this?”  
Silence on the other end.  
“Seriously!??” she yelled into the device frustrated that whomever this was, was distracting her from her morning meal.  
“Dana?” the male voice said softly on the other end.  
She recognized the voice, but couldn’t place why. It was soft, and a bit shaky as he said her name as if he was nervous.  
“Who is this?” Scully asked again, softening her own tone a bit.  
After another long pause, “Jeffrey.”  
Scully stood up and sighed, “How did you get this number?”  
“That’s not important.”  
“Actually, it really is.”  
Jeffrey sighed loudly, “You know they’ll find you everywhere.”  
Given, THEY, were dead she didn’t believe him, “Where did you get it?”  
Avoiding her question, he continued, “Where’s Mulder?”  
“He’s not here.” She replied crossing her arms in defiance even though he couldn’t see what she was doing the feeling just came naturally as she clenched her fists causing her engagement ring to stab into her right arm. “What do you want?”  
“I need to speak with Mulder.”  
“Then call him.”  
“I tried. He never picks up.”  
“Why do you think I can get to him?”  
Jeffery let out a small chuckle. “I know you’re married now.”  
The defiant pose loosened and Scully’s arms fell to her sides, “How…”  
“I have a friend who works for the bureau of vital records. You do know all marriage certificates go through here. One large database.”  
Scully nodded – to herself. “Yes.” She replied, “But he’s still not here.”  
“All birth certificates as well…” he continued.  
“Are you trying to threaten me?”  
“No!” Jeffrey raised his voice in shock, “I wouldn’t do that. I’m sorry if I gave you that impression. I just really need to get a hold of my brother.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s about our father. He’s dead.”  
“I’m well aware.” She said given she witnessed said event.  
“He left a trust, to Mulder.”  
“Why!?”  
“How am I supposed to know how his mind worked? But Mulder needs to come to DC to claim it.”  
Whatever the trust was she knew he wouldn’t want it, “Just forget it. He won’t take whatever it is.”  
“Fifty million dollars.”  
The hunger pains instantly vanished and Scully found herself just staring at the red oak cabinets in front of her, after the blood returned to her brain, she was able to speak, “What?” was all that came out.  
“You heard me.”  
“But how? And why?”  
“No clue. I’m sure it’s dirty, but it’s still his. Mulder just has to come sign some papers.”  
Her mouth dry she shook her head, “He won’t.”  
“Fifty million.” Jeffrey said again.  
“What happens to it if he doesn’t sign?”  
“It goes to the government.”  
Now she felt ill, “Not you? Or any other family?”  
“According to his will, Mulder and William were his only family. I’ve been told William has passed away as well. I’m sorry, Dana.”  
Scully closed her eyes and shook her head, “You’re his son. He should have left you something.”  
“Well, he didn’t.” He added curtly, “Mulder has to sign by the end of the year or it’s forfeited to the government per his will.”  
“The end of the year is next Monday!”  
“Exactly why I’ve been trying to call Mulder for weeks!” he replied, “Once I got his number then we finally found yours.”  
Ignoring the fact that he even found their numbers when they paid a monthly fee to have them unlisted, Dana sighed, “I’ll talk to him when he gets back.”  
“So, you do know where he is.”  
“Of course, I do.” She sighed again, “But this is his decision to make. I’ll call you back when I can.”  
“Ok.” Jeffery replied defeated, “I’m sorry I had to invade your privacy like this.”  
“It’s ok. By now I’m used to it.” She said before clicking the end button on the phone and leaning against the counter.   
Fifty million dollars.  
The toast no longer sounded appealing.  
The minutes passed like hours as Scully sat at the end of the dining room table, her eyes focused on the large glass window in front of her waiting for someone to pass by it. The snow from Christmas had already melted around their home, but was still visible on the mountains only miles away giving a picture-perfect vision of peace and tranquility.  
Fifty million dollars.  
What they could do with that kind of money. All the people they could help…Melissa could go to the best schools…they could travel the world…  
Her mind so deep in thought she didn’t even hear the door open and it wasn’t until her husband was staring directly at her that she was shocked out of her daze.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his arm.  
Taking a minute to collect her thoughts she looked at the sweaty man in front of her, realizing they could not have this conversation now, “Go take your shower.”  
“Is it Melissa?” He said his voice in full panic mode.  
“No, she’s fine. Just shower.” She said leaning back from him, “Please.”  
Mulder nodded and turned towards the stairs, keeping an eye on his wife as she sat at the table staring off into space.  
After possibly the fastest shower in recorded history, Mulder returned down the stairs while still drying off his hair thankful he got one of those tankless water heaters as he heard William turn the shower on in the hallway bathroom.  
“Ok, what’s wrong?” He said sitting next to Scully at the table wearing only a robe as his hair continued to drip onto the hardwood floor.  
“You could have waited until you were completely dry.” She said leaning back and noticing the wet foot prints behind him.  
“No, I couldn’t.” He replied, “What is it?”  
Nodding she looked up at him, “Have you been ignoring a call from a Virginia phone number for weeks?”  
Mulder shook his head, then stopped, “I did get a couple calls, and no messages were left so I assumed it was a scam and blocked the number. Why?”  
“It was your brother.”  
“How did he get my number?”  
“That’s not important.”  
“Yes, it kind of is.”  
“He never said how, but he got mine too.”  
Mulder shook his head, “You know not to answer calls from unknown numbers.”  
As much as she wanted him to stop being so damn paranoid about everything, he did have a point. Cell phones could be traced regardless of how many VPNS they had on every device in the home, but something did compel her to answer that call and it wasn’t just because she wanted the phone to stop buzzing, “Your father left you fifty million dollars in his will.” She just got it out.  
“I don’t want it.” Came out way too fast.  
“Mulder.”  
“No. We don’t need it.”  
“Who doesn’t need fifty million dollars?” She found herself yelling at him.  
“We don’t! My OTHER father left me half that.” He yelled back realizing that was probably the only thing he never told her.  
“What…” she said her eyes growing wider, “You have twenty-five million dollars?”  
“Had…” He replied, looking around the house, “Had.”  
“This house didn’t cost twenty-five million dollars.”  
“No, but what do you think paid for the other house and when you went back to get your specialist license and lots of other stuff.”  
“The mustang…”  
“Lots of other stuff.”  
“How much is left?”  
“Enough that we don’t have to worry about money ever again, unless the stock market tanks even more than it has already.”  
“You seriously won’t tell me?”  
“I don’t want to think that you married me for my money.”  
“Mulder…”  
“Honestly, I don’t know. It’s in so many different places…but I don’t need his blood money…I already have enough.”  
Scully nodded and looked down at the table, “If you forfeit the inheritance it goes to the government.” She said looking back up at him, “Do you really want fifty million dollars going to the government. THIS government? Do you really want to pay for more golf games and worship me rallies?” she said knowing exactly how to get under his skin.  
Mulder bit his lower lip, hard, “I hate him…”  
“I know you do…”She said placing her right hand on his left arm “So do I. Imagine everything we could do with that money. We could actually help people. I always said I wanted to work with Doctors without Borders. With this money we could.”  
Mulder slowly nodded.  
“We could travel the world helping the underprivileged.”  
“With our own jet…” he added his mind going down the same road as hers.  
Scully nodded, “No more TSA…”  
Mulder shook his head, “I could buy a jet now if I wanted to. Which would make sense and hey now I get to deduct the cost of jet fuel.”  
Scully sighed, “I know it’s your decision to make, and I know how much you hated him…as do I…but we could turn it into something good.”  
“It’s almost Shakespearean. I kill him then profit off his death.”  
“It’s very much like Hamlet.” She gave him a small smile.  
Mulder sighed, “Curse my fate.” He replied before looking back at Scully, “What do I have to do?”  
“You just have to sign some papers, but you have to go to DC to do it and you have to do it by the end of the year. Which is Tuesday.”  
“YOU know I’m not going alone.”  
“Missy can’t fly yet.”  
“Then we’ll drive. Again.”  
Scully sighed and shook her head, “All of us?”  
Mulder nodded, “Road trip?”  
“Let me call my doctor first. See if I can get Missy in for a checkup today instead of tomorrow. I just want to make sure she’s ok before we go that far.”  
Mulder nodded and got up, “I’ll go get dressed so we can go with you.”  
“You don’t have to follow us everywhere you know.”  
Mulder nodded, “Yes. I do.” He smiled before returning up the stairs.  
Luckily Dr. Peterson had a cancellation and they were able to squeeze Melissa in a day early for her checkup. Mulder, in his general worried state, required all family members in the room as the young female doctor checked Melissa’s heart, lungs, eyes, ears and weight. She had already gained a couple of pounds which was normal and while Dr. Grace Peterson listened to the baby’s heartbeat, she took a good glance around the room.   
“Why did you need to come in early? She said removing the stethoscope from her ears.  
“We need to go to DC as soon as possible.” Scully replied as she gently held the child on the examination table.  
“And that’s why you all need to be in the room during the examination?” she said as William sat in the corner playing on his new phone which needed to have the VPN installed that morning before he could use it.  
“Apparently…” Scully replied eying her husband.  
“Well, she’s fine Dana.” Grace replied picking up the chart, “I’m still upset you checked out of the hospital so early, but you obviously know what you’re doing. Is she having trouble nursing?”  
“Not at all. I have an alarm to remind me to make sure she eats every two hours since she’s only cried a couple of times. She’s a very good baby.” She said smiling at Melissa who smiled back…it was probably just gas, but she liked seeing her baby happy.  
Grace nodded and noted the chart, “When do you leave for DC?”  
“Probably tomorrow morning?” Dana shrugged looking at her husband who nodded in return, “It’s a long drive.”  
Grace looked up from the chart, “Driving? That far?”  
“She can’t fly yet. I was told you had to wait two months for newborns to fly.”  
Grace shook her head and muttered something about the internet, “She can fly. She’s not ill, and it’s much safer than driving for that long a period of time. You may want to make sure she’s protected with a mask and it’s best to breast feed during takeoff and landing to prevent her ears from getting clogged which will irritate her.”  
“So, that two months thing isn’t right?” Mulder piped in.  
“It’s generally a better idea to wait two months, but if you need to all go, then flying is much better than spending that much time on the road with the exhaust and pollutions. It’s better to protect her lungs as much as you can without putting her in a bubble.”  
“Are bubbles an option?” he smirked.  
Dr. Peterson smiled a bit and Scully instantly felt the pang of jealously towards the young woman; the young blonde woman.   
“They are, but only in extreme situations.” She smiled a bit bigger showing off her chicklet teeth and causing Scully to bite into her lower lip until she was close to drawing blood.  
“She’s ok to fly.” Dr. Peterson continued given Scully’s face seemed to be turning a strange color.  
Scully nodded and picked up her daughter, covering her head with a pink knit hat before placing her in the carrier and protecting her body with a fleece white blanket covered in white bunnies.  
“We will want to do more tests when she’s about a month old, or if anything strange happens please give me a call.”  
Scully nodded again and picked up the carrier, cradling it in her arms even though it had a sturdy handle she wanted to be careful.  
The ride home was quiet, Scully still foolishly sulking over the way her husband looked at the young woman. She called Jeffrey back and let him know they’d fly in tomorrow, but wouldn’t get there till the afternoon with the time change. He said it was fine that the lawyers and notary could meet with them on Saturday and get everything filed by Monday, New Year’s Eve, and then Mulder would receive the inheritance. That meant they had to stay the weekend in a town they declared to never step in again.  
It wasn’t until they were back home in the privacy of their bedroom as Mulder looked for plane tickets on the phone that Scully finally said something to her husband.  
“Will there ever be a day when young women don’t smile at you like that?” She said sitting on the bed feeling far from attractive as her daughter silently nursed.  
“I can’t help it if people look at me.” He replied not even looking up from his phone, “All the flights are so early. I don’t want to wake up at three am.”  
“I do every day.” She replied as she adjusted her daughter, “Every. Day.”  
He sighed and nodded, “Looks like the best option is a United flight that leaves Durango at 5:50AM and gets into Denver by seven, then leaves Denver at eight thirty and gets into Dulles by two.”  
Scully nodded realizing their conversation had taken a detour and it was probably best not to return to it, “Which means we need to leave here by two.”  
Mulder groaned and sat down on the bed looking at his wife, “Maybe it’s a trap.”  
Scully shook her head and picked up her phone, “I thought of that. Jeffrey texted me a copy of the will.”  
Mulder took the phone from his wife and looked at her texts, she had even saved him as a contact, “Really?”  
“He’s your brother.”  
Another loud sigh emitted from his mouth before he opened the text and then the attachment. “I hereby bequeath to my only son.” He looked up, “That’s cold.”  
Scully nodded, “How do you think Jeffrey feels?”  
“The full extent of my estate and assets in the amount of fifty-three million dollars.” He looked at her again.  
“He didn’t mention the extra three in his initial phone call.” She shrugged.  
Mulder stopped reading out loud, “His name was Carl?”   
She smirked in return, “He didn’t look like a Carl.”  
Mulder put her phone down and picked his back up, “Do we have to book a first-class seat for a newborn?”  
“I don’t believe so. I can hold her since she will be basically be in this position the entire time.”  
“Must say I’m a bit jealous of her.” He replied without even looking up from her phone and that honestly made Scully feel a lot better about the incident at the clinic.


	6. December 28, 2018 - The Trip

The one am wakeup call came much too soon for the men of the house whereas the women were already up and dressed as Mulder stumbled around the house crying for caffeine. Scully had finally taken the baby wrap she hadn’t yet needed to use out of the packaging and spent a good twenty minutes making sure Melissa was snugly secure in it before she even stood up, but still held tightly to her daughter as the tired man grabbed their bags and a large bottle of Green Leaf tea from the fridge before leaving the house.  
I-60 East was pretty empty at this time in the morning, so they arrived at the Durango airport a lot quicker than they thought which meant more time to overload on caffeine and apple cinnamon breakfast ovals, or as Mulder called them “the vegan breakfast of champions.”  
William stated they tasted like cardboard.  
Mulder asked why he knew what cardboard tasted liked.  
Scully gave her son twenty bucks to find something else.  
“We can’t force it on him. It has to be gradual.” She said as the teenager left their little section of the waiting area of the gate.  
Mulder nodded and swallowed the last of his oval, “In time. Like everything.”  
Since awakening, Mulder had been crankier than normal. Not the jovial man from two days ago bouncing around the house. Apparently, the prospect of having to return to the city they had sworn to never visit again put him in such a mood. As Scully adjusted her sleeping daughter against her chest, she eyed her husband as he played with the cap on his five-dollar bottle of water and chewed on the inside of his left cheek. He didn’t bother shaving, but the one-day stubble of light and dark brown with a few grey hairs seemed incredibly appealing to Dana at this moment and she wondered why the hell she was so fascinated with his current facial hair status.  
She knew why…but couldn’t do anything about it. It had been far too long. You would think after just giving birth she wouldn’t even be interested, but her mind and her body had other ideas and liked to torture her with them. She wasn’t even hurting as much as she was the first time. This was common, from what she was told by friends who had more than one child, and Melissa’s birth wasn’t as painful either even though she was roughly the same size as her brother when she was born. It was just strange that she was so…intrigued…but she didn’t want to risk anything so for now she would just suffer in silence.  
“Mulder…” She said as he sat across from her, hoping to distract him from eating his cheek.  
“Yeah.” He said not even looking at her as he kept his eyes focused on something to the left of him.  
“We can go home if you want. It’s just money.”  
Mulder shook his head, “No, I want the money.” He said before turning to look directly at her, “After all we’ve been through, we deserve it.”  
Mulder got up from the chair across from his wife and sat down next to her in the seat his son had been occupying before he went in search of something that didn’t taste like cardboard, “I was thinking about it a lot last night. Wondering why he left it to me, and only me. Why he told Skinner I wasn’t William’s father; to continue to hurt me as much as he could as possibly hurt me just because I existed. Maybe when he wrote that will, he realized that the only way he could make up for everything he had ever done to me was after his death. He didn’t have the ability to actually care about anyone but himself and lived a sad and lonely life and maybe this money was the only way he knew how to apologize for all of that.”  
Scully nodded, “I’ve been thinking a lot about it too. About what Skinner told me that night…that awful night…how, because I didn’t remember exactly what happened to me that night eighteen years ago, that maybe...possibly…even though at the same time I KNEW he was your son…I always knew that…but I also knew he wasn’t normal…that he was something else…and then watching your own father shoot YOU in the head….then watching YOU pull the trigger on that gun so many times…” her voice trailed off as she looked down at the baby sleeping on her chest before looking up at her husband, “I had never been so scared in all my life…and I hate myself for calling William an experiment….”  
“But I am…” The voice behind the couple startling them both.  
William came around and sat in the seat Mulder was previously in, holding two McDonalds hash browns and an Egg McMuffin, “You don’t have to hate yourself for telling the truth.”  
“I still shouldn’t have said it. I was just scared….” Scully said as her eyes began to wet, “I don’t know why and I’m so very sorry.”  
William shrugged and bit into his McMuffin, “What night are you talking about?” He said eying his parents, “Unless it’s something I’m better off not knowing.”  
“It’s not that.” Scully said, “Mulder’s father, well we didn’t know he was his father at the time, promised to give me the cure to cancer if I followed him to a specific place but couldn’t tell your father because he wouldn’t have let me go.”  
“Fact.” Mulder replied opening his expensive water bottle and taking a sip.  
“So, I did, and it was in fact a lie and I know he did drug me because I woke up in my pajamas not remembering anything that happened…and he apparently told Skinner that he was responsible for me getting pregnant…with you.”  
“But you don’t believe that?” William asked.  
Both adults shook their head in unison, “No.” Scully added, “I did have a moment when I was worried, that because that night was such a mystery that it could have been true, but I was also worried about you, I was worried about him.” She said gently elbowing Mulder, “and worried about the little one not even four months gestated….but then I also realized…I was nowhere near that bastard when I got pregnant the second time…so if she was an impossible miracle than so were you.”  
William nodded, not seeming to be completely satisfied with the answer, but enough for the moment.

“And the math was off by at least three months.” Scully added looking at her husband, “Two weeks late is one thing, three months is a whole other story.”  
Mulder nodded and gave her a slight smile, “I still think you both did that to mess with me.”  
“Mulder, believe me. No woman would willingly be pregnant an extra two weeks. It was all her.” She said looking down as Melissa continued to sleep, “But I do believe she knew what she was doing.”  
The gate agent came on the loudspeaker to announce the flight was boarding and the trio – plus newborn – got up from their seats and headed to line up with the other first-class passengers.  
After getting settled in Seats 3A and 3B with William across the aisle in 3C, Scully pulled the breastfeeding black and white striped scarf out of her bag and draped it around her neck as her husband watched.  
“You know, you CAN ask for help.” He sighed watching as she fumbled with getting it over Melissa’s head without waking her.  
“I’m fine.” She grumbled back.  
Mulder threw his arms up in defeat, “I just don’t want you to be like those women who go into post-partum then cry about their husband’s not helping them.”  
Scully furrowed her brow as she narrowed her eyes at him, “Where the hell did that come from?”  
“With that doctor flirting with me yesterday.”  
“At least now you admit she was flirting.”  
“And you won’t let me do anything to help you out. You gave BIRTH FOUR DAYS AGO! And you’re still running around doing everything.”  
“Are you saying I should just lay in bed all day and watch soap operas?”  
“No, but at least let me try to help. I have nothing else to do.”  
Scully sighed and opened her own five-dollar water bottle, “I feel fine. I don’t even feel like I gave birth four days ago regardless of my body reminding me every hour in ways I will NOT get into, but really…I am. I like cooking and I like taking care of my family. There are aches and pains, but back in the olden days’ women would give birth in fields and go right back to plowing fields. Baby in tow.”  
“But this isn’t the olden days…and I like cooking too.”  
“Fine. When we get home, you’re more than welcomed to do it and I’ll start watching Days of Our Lives.”  
“Is that even on anymore?”  
“How would I even know?”  
The random argument ended as the flight took off. The ninety-minute flight to Denver left on time and arrived twenty minutes early before an hour layover where Mulder mumbled about being hungry and went searching for food as he left his wife and children at the gate.  
“He’s cranky.” William remarked while pulling out his phone and opening a game of solitaire.  
“He’s apparently mad because I’m not acting like some fragile woman who needs to be waited on hand and foot.”  
“You don’t seem like the kind of woman who has ever been waited on. By choice.”  
She nodded, “My father was in the navy. I was raised to be to be a strong and independent person. It’s nice to be waited on, but I don’t expect it from anyone.”  
“Is he still around? Your father?”  
Scully shook her head, “No, he passed away a long time ago. Actually, not long after your father and I met…and even then, he tried to make me rest, but that’s not who I am. I can’t change. He knows that, yet, he still sulks.” She said looking in the general direction he went storming off as they sat at gate B42  
“Well, he has a point. You did just give birth…”  
As much as she wanted to be sarcastic and say something to the effect of “I DID?” as her daughter snuggled against her chest – which Scully now realized was the most comfortable position she had held her in since she was born - but decided against that, instead standing up and grabbing her bag, “I need to go to the restroom.” She told her son, “Please stay here.”  
William nodded as she walked to the ladies’ room about fifty feet away. Women were rushing in and out with suitcases as she tried to maneuver in and get to the changing table. Even though Melissa wasn’t stirring, or crying, it had been a good three hours since her last diaper change and Scully felt it was best to take care of it now before they got on a three-hour flight. She pulled the table down and placed the bag on it before beginning the struggle to take off the scarf and the baby wrap. Melissa began to make little whimpers as Scully fought with the metal ring in the strap and then began to cry as her mother continued to struggle. Wishing she was in a more private area, Scully cursed under her breath as Melissa cried harder, harder than she had since she was born and that’s when it hit. And it hit hard. Closing her eyes, Dana grabbed her phone out of her pocket and hit the green button. After three rings he picked up and she said the words she didn’t want to say but had to “I need help.”  
Mulder was in the ladies’ room, in less than a minute, the smell of McDonalds on him as he grabbed the bag off the changing table and helped his wife and screaming newborn out of the room – all the while ignoring the onlookers and walked them to the family bathroom next door, which was thankfully vacant, closing and locking the door behind them.  
Melissa’s face was beet red as she continued to wail and the tears streaming down his wife’s face could not be ignored as Mulder pulled the changing table down to hold the bag before working his fingers around the now knotted material as he tried to push it through the metal ring without causing any more distress to his child or her mother. Scully stood there helpless as the tears covered the material and her shirt until Mulder finally got the grey cloth strap through the ring releasing it from her left shoulder as he rescued Melissia from the contraption. Holding her against his chest as Scully pulled the wrap off her body and threw it across the room where it hit the wall with a loud clang before falling onto the tile floor.  
Mulder took a deep breath as he rocked back and forth and softly patted Melissa’s back watching as his wife finally had the breakdown she needed to have. Melissa began to slowly stop crying as Scully leaned against the wall and covered her face in her hands in embarrassment. All that over a thirty-five-dollar piece of cloth.  
After a couple of minutes, Scully slowly removed her hands from her face and looked at Mulder whose eyes never left her as the now calm newborn rested against his chest.  
“Are you happy now?” she asked sniffing back whatever was trying to come out.  
Mulder shook his head, “No.” he replied, “THAT was what I was afraid was going to happen. Just because you were alone before you think you can do it all, but you don’t have to. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I WANT to help. Please. Let me.”  
Taking a deep breath Scully nodded, “You make the waffles.” She choked out.  
Mulder nodded, “And do the dishes. And change the diapers.”  
Scully nodded and blinked out the rest of the tears, “And you won’t think I’m weak?”  
“The word has never applied to you.”  
By the time they actually left the family bathroom, Melissa in a clean diaper, Scully with a dried face and the wrap back on with the HELP of her husband, the flight was already boarding and William was standing alone with their bags and a strange look of confusion as they approached him.  
“What they hell were you all doing for nearly an hour?” He asked as Mulder took his and his wife’s bags from the boy.  
“Letting go.” Scully replied as she smiled at her son before getting in line with the other passengers.  
The flight went off without any issues. No turbulence, and Melissa never cried as Scully nursed her on takeoff and landing - as the flirty doctor recommended – and Scully did as she promised in letting Mulder do for her as they waited for the Marriott shuttle to take them to the hotel next to the airport. The lawyer’s offices were in DC, but they felt it better to stay near the airport and would take a cab to the office the next morning. They got a suite, so William could sleep on the sofa bed while they took the main bedroom with a crib for Melissa. Mulder made a lewd comment about the sofa bed which was immediately greeted with an elbow to the ribs and he was happy to have the woman he loved back to her old self.  
Dinner was room service, and William was allowed to order a large real cheese pizza which he easily devoured and was out in a cheese carb coma by eight. Melissa had her usual dinner and was on her back sound asleep in the travel bassinette which they then placed in the hotel provided crib. Mulder was going through the portfolio of items he was required to bring – birth certificate, banking information and social security card. He was trying to determine where to put the money once it was wired to his bank on Monday - as they were promised – and part of him was still fearful this was all an elaborate scheme to get to them…which is why he brought William. Scully sat on the king sized bed reading on her iPad - Michelle Obama’s autobiography which she started when she downloaded it in November, but never got very far – as Mulder fussed around with his papers and phone.  
“You should probably get some sleep.” She said picking up her phone and noting it was after nine and the next feeding alarm would go off in ninety minutes.  
Mulder nodded, “I’m just finishing this off.” He said pressing some buttons as Scully’s phone dinged that she had an email from him.  
“What are you doing?” she asked placing the ipad on the bed and picking the phone up.  
“If it is a trick.” He said looking directly at her from six feet away, “I want you to be covered.”  
“It’s not. You saw the will.”  
“I know. But if it is..” he said nodding towards the phone.   
Giving in, she opened her mailbox and the email from Mulder with no subject and only a link. She clicked on it and it brought her to a Vanguard login page.  
“OK…” she said looking up at him “Now what.”  
“DKSM22364” he directed.  
Nodding she typed that in the login username.  
“Ok…”  
“The letter L, at sign v 34EvEr.”  
“Love forever.” She said out loud as her voice cracked in her throat a bit.  
Mulder nodded while smiling and she clicked submit, then dropped the phone when she saw the numbers.  
“I wasn’t lying.” He replied, “That’s all in an account just for you. I set it up yesterday afternoon and it needed twenty-four hours to complete the transfer.”  
Scully shook her head, “It’s not a trick.”  
“Well, if it is…I’m worth more dead than I am alive.”  
Scully looked down at the number again and counted the digits and shook her head, “That number doesn’t exist.”


	7. December 29, 2018 - The Will

When the alarm went off at eleven, Mulder was still awake, but staring at the ceiling.  
When the alarm went off at one, Mulder was on his phone playing a mindless game where you matched candies.  
When the alarm went off at three, Mulder was still matching candies and Scully snatched the phone out of his hand and went to the minibar grabbing the little bottles closest to the front and placing them on the nightstand next to Mulder.  
“Drink. Now.”  
“I’m not thirsty.” He replied sitting up and picking up one of the bottles before turning on the lamp to see what it was and when he read the label his expression instantly soured, “I don’t even like Gin.”  
“You NEED to sleep. The only other guaranteed way I know I can make that happen I am not doing with a baby in the room. So, please. Just let your brain shut down for the night!”  
Mulder picked up the other bottle. “Rum. Coconut.” He stuck his tongue out like a child who didn’t like the prunes he was just fed, “At least see if there’s a little bottle of scotch or vodka.”  
Scully returned to the bar and found a small bottle of Smirnoff. “No scotch, but tequila.”  
“Fine.” He replied as she brought the other two bottles to him.  
Feeling like a mother making sure her child ate his vegetables she watched as he downed, and nearly gagged the little bottle of vodka. “I think one is enough.” He said as he tossed the bottle across the room landing it directly in the trash bin.  
“Well, if you’re still up in two hours you’re drinking that Quervo.”  
When the alarm went off at five, Mulder was sound asleep. His mouth a gap as his chest moved up and down. Relieved, Scully got Melissa out of the crib and put on her best Elsie impression wishing she could fast forward to the sleeping through the night stage.  
The meeting with the lawyers was at noon, and the time change was really messing with Mulder when he got up thinking it was seven and it was already after nine. Scully had just finished feeding Melissa and was in the shower when he got his tired bones out of bed.  
Opening the bedroom door, William was still out on the sofa bed meaning he had slept over twelve hours after eating that pizza.  
“Up and at em.” Mulder said and received no reaction.  
“Hey, Will.” He added kicking the bed hoping to shock him awake.  
Still nothing.  
An instant shot of panic went through Mulder’s veins as he looked at his son, “Please…” he found himself actually terrified and with that one word the boy’s eyes fluttered open.  
“What time is it?” he asked yawning.

“About nine thirty.” Mulder replied, “Get up, we have to be there by noon and it takes about an hour to get there.”  
“I figured I’d just stay here.” William said sitting up and yawning, “Why do you need me there?”  
“Just because I want us all together.” Mulder replied, “but you shower last.”  
By ten everyone had finished showering and Scully was trying to hold back another mini breakdown as she struggled to get her dress pants over her still swollen abdomen. Giving up she opted for a pair of black leggings and flats with a long grey buttoned sweater. Her suitcase was mostly packed with ‘maybe’ it will fit clothing. Which didn’t. Regardless of how many times she reminded herself she had given birth not even a week earlier, she still wanted her old body back as quickly as possible. She wanted to feel like more than a walking and talking nursing station. While still sulking over her stomach and breasts which felt like they were made of sand – not to mention nursing bras which were clearly created by a sadist – the bathroom door opened and the reason she was in such a state emerged from the bathroom in grey slacks, white shirt and blue striped tie. A look she hadn’t seen in so very long an actual “hoo boy” emitted from her lips.  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Mulder smiled as he went to the table by the windows and collected the papers from the night before.  
“You’re making me feel very underdressed.” Scully replied as she stood up from the bed and approached her husband, “It’s a one-hour meeting to sign papers. Pretty sure the tie wasn’t required.”  
“I saw it in the back of the closet while packing and figured it’s been a while I might as well see if it still looks good.”  
“It does…” she replied taking hold of the tie and wrapping it around her hand, “It just makes me…remember things.”  
A loud teenage throat clearing shocked Scully out of her mental trip down memory lane and she let go of the tie and looked around Mulder to see William in his jeans, black t-shirt and red and black plaid flannel shirt.  
“You didn’t say I needed to pack a tie.” William asked as he entered the room.  
“You didn’t.” Muller replied shoving the pile of papers back into the portfolio, “But I have expensive suits that don’t get worn any longer so I figured I might as well look good.”  
“Whatever works for you.” William replied pulling out his new phone and looking at it before shoving it back in his pocket.  
“Should I be at all concerned about how much you are on that?” Scully asked as she picked up the baby wrap, quickly strapping it to her chest with little to no effort.  
“Just checking the time.” He said pulling it back out, “If you want to check it.”  
Scully shook her head and turned her attention to the baby in the bassinette, “We just know how you are when it comes to girls.”  
William smirked, “Never pulling that stunt again.”  
“Good.” Mulder replied, “Two women at the same time comes with too many risks.”  
“You speak like you come from experience” Scully eyed him as she placed Melissa in the wrap before tightening it to her chest.  
Mulder shook his head, “Roommate in college. Ended up getting stabbed by BOTH girls.”   
“So…” Scully picked up her bag and narrowed her eyes at the teenage boy, “You got off lucky.”  
“Not if that’s what got my parents killed.” He replied shoving the phone back into his back pocket, “Other parents.”  
After a quick breakfast in the hotel restaurant, the cab arrived and they spent the thirty-minute cab ride in silence as they made their way to the lawyer’s office on F Street. Mulder took his wife’s right hand with his left as the exited the cab and held it tightly as they entered the office building, a combination of feeling like he needed her strength and wanting to protect her at the same time. He wanted to turn around, he still felt uneasy and untrusting and really didn’t need the money, but he also didn’t want it going to the man residing in the large house only a few blocks away.  
Jeffrey, unexpectedly, was in the waiting area and stood up from the leather couch when he noticed the group approaching. Wearing a navy-blue sweater and jeans he didn’t feel as much a need to get dressed up.  
“What are you doing here?” Mulder asked as he squeezed his wife’s delicate hand just a tad harder.  
Jeffrey shrugged, “Was honestly curious if you would really come. I was told you might not trust me.”   
Mulder looked down at his wife who was adjusting the now awake baby against her chest, “Was just being honest.” She replied not looking back up at him.  
William eyed Jeffrey and stepped closer to him, “Don’t I know you?”  
Jeffrey looked eye to eye with the teenager and shook his head, “I don’t believe so.”  
“This is my half-brother.” Mulder said to his son, “Your uncle.”  
William continued to study Jeffrey, the scars on his face, his deep-set eyes and it came to him, “No, I know you. You showed up at my school when I was in the fifth grade.” He then looked to his father, “Seriously, he was there. Watching me as I played soccer. For like an hour. Just…watching us…watching me.”  
Scully turned to Jeffrey, her eyes full of confusion “Why?”  
“I wanted to make sure he was ok.” Jeffrey replied, “Since what was supposed to happen didn’t happen…I knew where he was…I just wanted to check.”  
“Another kid told a teacher and they got the principal and he took off. Dude, they had drawings of you up at school for weeks after that.”  
Jeffrey shook his head and looked down at the floor in embarrassment, “I really didn’t think anyone would have noticed.”  
“Men watching young boys…that gets noticed.” Scully replied, “Why didn’t you ever tell us?”  
“I assumed you’d rather not know.” Jeffrey replied before taking a deep breath, “But for some reason I needed to know he was ok…it’s not like I have much left in the way of family.” He said looking at Mulder and then sighing again. “Pretty sure we can go in now.”  
A young woman led them to two double doors and opened both as she walked them into a large conference room. Directing them to sit at a table with ten seats, Mulder sat in the second to the last chair on the side of the table, not letting go of his wife’s hand as she sat in the chair directly at the end of the table. By now Melissa had fallen back asleep in the wrap which Scully was actually starting to appreciate more now that she didn’t run the risk of getting trapped in it. William sat directly across from his parents with Jeffrey next to him as well. Knowing what the boy was capable of, Mulder focused his mind on letting his son know that if anything seemed out of place to give some kind of signal. William looked directly at his father and nodded. With all the different thoughts going on in the room he was able to zone in on that one. Jeffrey was just tired and wanted to go home. His mother was as worried as his father and he didn’t need to be a mind reader to see that worry in her face. William knew that’s why he was brought here, but was ok with his ‘gift’ being used to protect his family.  
Two older men with white hair and thousand-dollar suits entered the room and the young Burnette receptionist who led the family in earlier, closed the door behind them.   
“We’re just waiting on the notary who is stuck in traffic.” One of the older men said as he walked towards Mulder, “You must be Fox.”  
Mulder internally groaned and turned slightly in his chair, extending his right arm as his left hand stayed clung to his wife’s. The older man gave him a quizzical look, but shook the hand and then the next man did as well as they walked to the end of the table.  
“Well, I must say we are relieved to finally put this matter to bed.” The first man said, “I’m Gordon Prescott, Mr. Spender’s attorney, this is my associate Mr. Barker.” He continued as he sat down at the head of the table and opened a black leather suitcase, pulling out a half an inch thick two ring black binder, “This is one of the most complicated wills I’ve ever had to draw up, so please bear with me.” He said sliding the binder to Mulder which he caught with his right hand.   
“Is this what Jeffrey texted you?” Mulder asked his wife who shrugged a reply.  
“I only sent her the important part. The rest is just…” Jeffrey rolled his eyes and gave a small huff, “His usual bs.”  
“There are stipulations to the inheritance.” Mr. Prescott continued pulling out another half-inch binder, and directed Mulder to flip the cover of the binder in front of him.  
Mulder did as he was instructed, moving the binder closer to Scully so she could read along as William and Jeffrey watched. William, studying everyone in the room and feeling nothing out of the ordinary, but sensing extremely suicidal feelings from the man next to him.  
“Now,” Mr. Prescott began, “You are guaranteed fifty point three million dollars as of this day, December 29, 2018, but are instructed to follow the below rules when it comes to said funds. One, no money may be given or donated to Jeffrey Spender. As he was the greatest disappointment I could have created.” The lawyers had re-written the first paragraph to mark the current date, but the rest was what Jeffrey had sent Scully two days prior.  
Mulder looked up at Jeffrey who just shook his head; clearly having already read it in full.  
“Two, half of said inheritance must be put in a trust for Dana Katherine Scully. Whereas I believe she deserves the money more than you do. I trust you will do this without hesitation.” Mr. Prescott looked up from the paper at the auburn-haired woman reading along, “I assume that’s you.”  
Scully nodded, “Yes.”  
“Good.” He said picking up a pen and marking something on his copy of the will.  
Mulder and Scully read further ahead as the lawyer continued to scribble, “If you haven’t married her by now, you’re a greater disappointment than Jeffrey.” Was the next line.  
Mulder looked up at his half-brother, “This must be torture”  
“I’m used to it.” Jeffrey replied folding his hands on the table.  
“I’m thinking we should have brought some of those bottles from the mini bar to endure the rest.” Mulder whispered to his wife.  
“Moving on, if you have produced offspring by the time this will goes into effect, you are required to create trusts in the name of those children of 10% of the total inheritance due to you specifically. If these children are not with the aforementioned Dana Katherine Scully, then I hereby suggest you donate all remaining funds to the mental hospital you need to admit yourself to.”  
Mulder shook his head, “Seriously, in a will.”  
“Mr. Spender felt it was necessary.” Mr. Prescott looked at the two of them and then at William.  
“They’re ours.” Scully pointed out, “Both.”  
Mr. Prescott nodded and scribbled something else on the document in front of him.  
“What the hell is he writing?” Mulder whispered to his wife.  
William leaned over and looked, “Hey, you want to share with the class.” He yelled at the older gentleman.  
Mortified Scully shushed her son, “Stop it!”  
Mr. Prescott gave a small smile, “I’m just noting next to the paragraphs that Ms. Scully is in attendance for the reading and noting the children present. How old are you, son?” he asked William directly.  
“Seventeen.”  
Mr. Prescott nodded, “That makes sense.”  
“What makes sense?” Mulder asked.  
“The will was drawn up in November 2000, and it was drawn under the assumption that a child would be present within the year.” He looked at the two of them, “If you don’t mind me asking, were you expecting at the time?”  
Scully suddenly felt ill, the memories of what Skinner had told her in the car that night instantly hitting her again like a freight train, “Yes…”  
Mr. Prescott nodded, “When was the boy born?”  
“May 20, 2001.” Scully and Mulder replied in unison.   
William was taken aback that they both remembered his birthday that quickly. Scully looked at her son and smiled, “We never forgot.”  
William nodded and took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling in an effort to prevent letting them see him cry.  
“Well, that explains it.” Mr. Prescott flipped through the will, “Most of this is just basic legal jargon, as Mr. Spender assumed, he would pass that year due to a medical issue. He noted that the inheritance must be claimed within the year of his passing due to specific tax laws that would be passed in the upcoming year. He hadn’t updated it since that day eighteen years ago, so I expected Ms. Scully might not even be here, but I’m happy to see she is given the stipulations put in place.” Mr. Prescott stood up and took his phone out of his pocket, “I’m still waiting for our notary to arrive, but in the meantime, please flip to page twenty-five of the document.”  
Even though he was oddly interested in what else was in this – book – Mulder did as he was told and read silently that there was a safety deposit box containing important information and that further instructions would be given to him at a later date. That was all that was written and as Mulder finished reading, Mr. Barker stood up and placed a small envelope with the name Fox on it next to the binder.  
“The key to the safety deposit box is in that envelope. Once our notary arrives and everything is signed you are free to go retrieve the contents of said box and close the account per the instructions listed.”  
Mulder leaned back and picked up the envelope, ripping it open and pulling out a card and a key, “Box 22556 – Cradock Marine Bank.”  
He shook his head, “Down the street from our old stomping grounds.”  
“Of course.” His wife replied looking down at the baby as she continued to doze, unaware of anything going on around her. Oh, to be so lucky.  
As Mulder continued to stare at the key, which seemed to be pretty damn new, a woman was rushed into the office with a book and a stamp.  
“I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed out of breath as approached the lawyers, “There was a major accident on the 14th Street Bridge.”  
“It’s fine, Beth.” Mr. Barker said, “We were just finishing up. Mr. Mulder, if you could please produce copies of the identification required.  
Mulder nodded and realized the bag was still on his left shoulder, his hand still holding tightly to the woman next to him.  
“You can let go you know.” She smiled at him.  
Mulder nodded, “Only for a second.” He said before releasing his grasp, grabbing the bag and pulling it from his arm before taking hold of her hand again in less than a minute.  
“Impressive.” Scully smirked as Mulder opened the bag one handed and pulled out the folder, “Birth certificate, social security card, marriage license, last paycheck – which was seven months ago due to the fact we retired from the government.” He then pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and removed the driver’s license before sliding that to the older gentleman as well  
Mr. Barker nodded and picked up the folder, handing it over to Mr. Prescott who examined the documents, “This states your father is William Mulder.”  
“That’s what it states.” Mulder replied, “Sadly, mother had secrets.”  
Mr. Prescott nodded sympathetically, “I understand. Clearly, Mr. Spender was aware of these secrets.”  
Mulder nodded, “Apparently so.”  
After confirming Mulder’s identity, Mr. Prescott asked that he sign the document in front of him - that Mulder was to keep the unsigned copy given to him. Standing up, forcing the woman next to him to do the same, they walked over to the end of the table and Mulder signed his full name above the line where his name was printed. Under that was witness and Mr. Prescott instructed Scully to sign, meaning Mulder would have to free her right hand in order for the signature to be legible. He reluctantly did so as they signed four more pieces of paper – without reading them – including the bank account deposit information - as the notary signed and stamped each one then marked it in her book before being thanked for her time and leaving the office.  
“You’ll receive a 1099 by the end of next month.” Mr. Prescott said as he closed the books, “Once we get this filed you should expect the money in your account by Monday morning.”  
Mulder nodded as looked down at the baby girl sleeping against her mother’s chest, “I did this all for you.” He whispered.  
Scully looked up and smiled, “She knows you did.”  
“Unfortunately...” Mr. Prescott looked at his watch, “I believe the bank closed about an hour ago, so you won’t be able to retrieve the items in the box until Monday morning.”  
Mulder nodded, “That’s fine. Our flight home doesn’t leave until Tuesday morning.”  
“Do you expect to do some sightseeing while you’re in town?”  
“Honestly, we’ve seen enough of this city for a life time.” Mulder replied then looked at his brother, “How about we take you for an early dinner. My treat.”  
Jeffrey nodded, “I would certainly think it was your treat after all that.”  
Given it had been a good three hours since her last feeding, Scully asked if there was a private room where she could nurse and Mr. Prescott walked her to his office as he waited out in the lobby with the others.  
“Was that will really written over eighteen years ago?” Mulder asked Mr. Prescott as they waited for Scully.  
The older gentleman nodded, “Yes. Mr. Spender called me up on rainy day and said he needed to draft his will. I had almost forgotten about it until Jeffrey here contacted me upon his death this summer. I’m sure it was a surprise to both of you.”  
Mulder simply nodded and William decided to not add to the current conversation.   
“His body was found washed up on the beach in Norfolk.” Jeffrey told Mulder assuming he didn’t know, “Multiple gun shots.”  
“Not very surprising. He wasn’t exactly liked…by anyone.” Mulder added.  
Jeffrey nodded, “In all honesty, I wish I had been the one to pull the trigger.”  
Mr. Prescott looked a bit shocked, “I never had a problem with him.”  
“You weren’t related to him.” Mulder replied, “I wish I never knew I was.”  
“Me either.” Jeffrey added.  
“Is the case still open?” Mr. Prescott asked Jeffrey, “Regarding his murder?”  
“I assume so, not that anyone has come forward and not that I expect anyone to. He was in his eighties and I identified the body and then spent the rest of my time trying to find him.” He directed to his older brother, “That was a challenge in and of itself.”  
“Well, I think you can understand why we left.” Mulder replied just as Scully returned, carrying Melissa in her arms with the wrap shoved in the top of the diaper bag.  
“I had to change her and then I realized I needed two more hands to hold her and put this back on.” She said to her husband.  
Jeffrey glanced over at the infant and caught himself just staring at her, “She’s beautiful.”  
Scully smiled as she handed the baby over to Mulder who instantly cradled her in his arms.  
“Not even a week old and she already has frequent flyer miles.” Mulder said as the infant yawned and adjusted herself in her father’s arms.  
“She was a surprise.” Scully replied as she strapped the wrap on her chest.  
“Still shocked you only have the two.” Jeffrey said as he continued to watch the little girl in her father’s arms.  
“Well, I wasn’t supposed to get pregnant at all.” Scully replied. “So, two is extremely shocking.”  
“Just seeing the way, you two look at each other…” Jeffrey sighed and realized he should change the subject “So what are you in the mood for lunch/dinner wise?”  
“Anything without animal products” Scully asked as she tried to take the baby back, but Mulder shook his head wanting a few more minutes with her.  
“Oh, so you’re those kinds of people.” Jeffrey snarked.  
“Yes, we are those kinds of people.” Scully replied giving up on getting the baby back as they bid Mr. Prescott a good day and left the office. 

“So, what are you going to do with the money.” Jeffrey blurted out at as they sat at a table in the Italian restaurant a block away from the lawyer’s office having just placed their food orders.  
Mulder picked up the glass of red wine and took a sip before answering the very loaded question, “Good. We’re going to do good things with it.” He said placing the wine back on the table.  
Scully nodded, “When Melissa gets a little older we will probably work with Doctors Without Borders. It’s something I’ve always wanted to do and now we can.”  
William picked at the garlic bread on his plate, “What about me?” He asked unsure what his future held.  
Scully smiled and reached over the table taking his hand and squeezing it gently, “Your future is up to you, but you will be taken care of whatever path in life you choose to take.” She said hoping whatever path it was would be a legal and moral one.  
William nodded and slumped in his chair, his mannerisms revealing he had no idea what path in life he wanted to take. Most kids by the time they were his age were planning college or the military and knew what they wanted to be “when they grew up” William, however, had never focused on such matters and solely spent his entire time wading through life merely existing. His adoptive parents lectured him about spending too much time on the internet, too much time playing video games. That even though he had finished high school with enough credits to graduate in June, he needed to decide what he was going to do with his future. Lots of arguments led to him storming off to his room. Even that last night when they were murdered was another battle about his “future” and that was the night everything just…ended. They were killed in May, using one of his many “gifts” Jackson was able to lead everyone else involved into believing he was also dead – that he had killed his adoptive parents was the original story which was thankfully cleared up later by his birth parents and at this point in time he no longer had an identity. Or criminal record. Jackson Van De Kamp was by all accounts, dead. William Mulder had a completely clean slate. This gave him a new outlook even if he still didn’t know what the hell he wanted to do with his life. He liked art and he liked writing horror stories. Maybe that was something to focus on. In the meantime, he just wanted more pizza.  
“It was good to see you finally got hitched.” Jeffrey said after taking another sip of wine, distracting William from his own worrisome mind, “That took a lot longer than anyone expected.”  
The couple nodded as Scully looked down at the baby, now awake, but just taking in her surroundings and not really feeling like being part of the conversation as she moved her little balled up fist to place on her mothers left breast, just taking everything in.  
“No big wedding…I wasn’t invited to…”Jeffrey continued.  
“No one was.” Mulder added, “Her idea.” He said looking at the woman to his right who was still watching Melissa as the baby just stared straight ahead…not really sure what the newborn could be looking at.  
“Didn’t feel necessary.” She added looking back up at the adults at the table, “Given how long it took, both our parents are gone…I just wanted it over with.”  
“Which is what all husbands want to hear.” Mulder snickered sarcastically picking up his wine glass and taking a larger sip leading Scully to wonder if HE was the one who actually wanted the big, lavish wedding.   
“You don’t need a lavish wedding to prove how much you love someone.” She replied, “I was more concerned with getting on with the rest of our lives. Together.”  
Mulder nodded and gave her a small smile, “I know. It just would have been nice to show that off in front of more people than two strangers and a judge.”  
“Maybe one day we can make that happen.” She replied picking up her glass of water, “We surely aren’t hurting for money.”  
“We never were.” Mulder said under his breath before clearing his throat, “So, Jeffrey, what have you been up to. Granted the last time I saw you, beyond the occasional phone calls, was when I was on trial for murder.”  
“Who did you kill?” William jumped in, much too loudly, no longer slumped in his chair.  
“No one.” Mulder replied, “It was a sham.”  
“Oh.” William leaned back and picked up his bread, sadly wanting to connect with his father on something before hearing – only to him - that his father did indeed take many lives in his time with the bureau, but like his own actions, they were justified. William nodded to his father and went back to picking at his bread and waiting for his pizza.  
“I work from home. Customer service.” Jeffrey added, “Don’t really like going out in public much during the day given.” He motioned towards his face, “I’ve had ten surgeries already and I’m just over it all.”  
Mulder nodded as he closely examined the scars on his brother’s face. Having to remind himself that his father was the one who created those scars in the first place. How he lived through that…Jeffrey was much stronger than many realized.  
“You know.” Mulder said pulling out his phone, “Just because the will states I can’t give you any of the money, that doesn’t mean I won’t. Once it’s mine, he has no control over what I do with it.”  
“Are you saying you aren’t giving me half?” Scully said incredulously.  
“You already have half of everything I own per that piece of paper.”   
“Ah.” She said taking another sip of water, “Very true.”  
“Just don’t get any wild ideas about making sure you get all of it.”  
Given she had already lived through his death and funeral, Scully didn’t appreciate such jokes and lightly kicked her husband in the shin under the table.  
Mulder winced and grabbed her left hand from her lap, squeezing it gently before returning his attention to his brother, “It’s not like he’ll know.”  
“How much are you talking about?” Jeffrey asked intrigued with the prospect of never having to deal with old women complaining about how their therapeutic shoes were no longer therapeutic.  
“I have plenty for us to live and travel very comfortably for the rest of our lives.”  
“What if you have more kids?”  
“We’re in our fifties…this one was a surprise as it was.”  
Jeffrey nodded and picked up his glass of wine, “Ok…”  
Mulder studied his brother, “What’s ok?”  
“Just what you said. That she was a surprise.”  
Scully looked down at her daughter, now sound asleep, then back at Jeffrey, “What are you saying?”  
“I’m not saying anything. What do I know anyway?”  
“How’d you find our phone numbers.” Mulder asked directly, given how Jeffrey was now behaving “I have no problem making sure you are taken care of financially, but you have to be honest with me.”  
“I told you. I have a friend at the Bureau of Vital Records.”  
“They don’t have unlisted phone numbers at said bureau.”  
“Then I guess someone screwed up. Might want to talk to T-Mobile.”  
“How do you know we have T-Mobile?”  
Jeffrey sighed, “The internet, ok. I bought a service where you can get all information on anyone. For a hundred bucks I got your address, phone number, marriage information. Everything. For one Ben Franklin anyone can know everything about anyone else.”  
“That doesn’t seem legal.” Scully said.  
“What even is anymore.” Jeffrey replied, “I’m sorry I invaded your privacy, but I didn’t want all that money going to the government. I figured if anyone deserved it, you two did.”  
Scully shook her head and sighed deeply, “I guess we can never truly hide.”  
“Nope.” Mulder replied finished his glass of wine.  
William stared at his uncle and then glared at him. Shaking his head. He was hiding the truth, but at the same time the man looked so pained and William could still feel his emptiness he decided to just let it go.  
Lunch/Dinner was over by a little after three, and after Mulder unblocked Jeffrey’s cellphone number he promised, and Mulder never broke promises, to keep in touch and that he would take care of him financially. William watched the man walk off to the metro station as they waited for a cab. His hands shoved in his pockets, his head hanging down, he had never seen one person so helpless in all his life.  
“How many millions will it take to get him to not want to die every day.” William said looking at his father.  
Mulder shook his head, “I just don’t know. And you don’t have to read minds to know how much he’s hurting. I honestly feel bad for how I treated him when we first met.”  
“You didn’t know who he was. Or what would happen. He was an arrogant prick back then.” Scully said adjusting the wrap over Melissa’s head to protect her from the sunlight.  
“So was I.” Mulder smirked.  
“Yeah, but you grew on me.”  
Unsure what they were going to do the next day while waiting for Monday when they would once again venture down to DC to retrieve whatever was in that damn box, the couple lay in bed on their own phones – a usual source of entertainment as of late – with the bedroom door closed while William did the same on the sofa bed and Melissa slept soundly in her travel bassinette.  
“Now I wonder.” Scully said as she scrolled through the Doctors Without Borders website, “If you can even take a baby to some of these countries.”  
“I’m not sure they would want a doctor with such baggage.” Mulder replied as he scrolled through The Washington Post app and felt an ulcer developing.   
“Well, there goes that dream.” She said tossing her phone to the side and resting her head on her husband’s shoulder.  
“We’ll find a dream that fits our current lifestyle.” He replied turning slighting to give her a kiss on the top of her head.  
“You hear about all these celebrities and athletes making so much money…and what do they do with all of it?” She said picking her phone back up as her head continued to rest on Mulder’s shoulder.  
“LeBron James started a school for the underprivileged. We could do something like that.”  
Scully nodded, “He’s right though. We did deserve it.”  
Mulder nodded, “He was also right that you deserve it more than I do.”  
“Well, I didn’t want to get technical.”  
It was moments like this she missed the intimacy she had shared with the man breathing ever so softly next to her. He was like a human metronome who could generally get her to sleep no matter how anxious and restless she was, but something was bothering Scully more than usual and as her husband thankfully slept next to her, she turned over and just watched him. Watching his neck move as he inhaled and exhaled…wondering if maybe she didn’t leave him in his moments of darkness, if they would have more children by now. But honestly still wondering how she ended up with two in the first place, and then the instant pain of wondering how the hell Mulder’s father knew she was pregnant in the first place when he drew up that will.  
“Mulder…” she whispered slightly nudging him. Even though she was thankful he was asleep, she also needed to talk to someone and Melissa wasn’t good for conversation and William was the reason she needed to talk.  
“Mulder.” She said a little louder while nudging a little harder, “I need you.”  
His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head, licking his dry lips as he looked directly at her, “Has it been four weeks?”  
“No, but speaking of which…” she took a deep breath, “How did he know I was pregnant?”  
Mulder shook his head, “How would I know? We weren’t exactly on a one on one basis unless firearms were usually involved.”  
“What did he do to me?” she asked as her eyes began to wet, “I know he’s not William’s father, I am certain of that, but I also know he did something to me and even though I blocked it out for so many years, I need to know.”  
Mulder turned to his side and wiped the tears off her cheek with his thumb and index finger, “I know you do…I know you need to know everything that was done to you, but I don’t have those answers. I don’t even know the full extent of everything that happened to me. I just know we are here, now, we’re healthy, happy? Are we happy?”  
Scully nodded as the tears continued to roll down her face onto the bed, “I’m very happy.”  
“So, what will knowing change? He essentially kidnapped you in May, we were first together in September, and then nearly every day after that until…I went away.” He smiled at the memories of the good times, “So, there’s no way whatever he did created William unless yearlong pregnancies were a thing back then.”  
“I know I wasn’t pregnant for a year. If I’m certain of anything, it’s that.” She replied sniffing back the tears as much as she could, “But what if whatever he did was the reason, I got pregnant in the first place and that’s how he knew six months later?”  
Mulder shook his head, “I don’t know…but it would also lead one to believe that it wouldn’t take eighteen years to have it happen again given how much we…tried.”  
Scully gave him a small smile, “You make me seem like an animal in heat.”  
“It felt like that sometimes.” He narrowed his eyes at her, “The desk.”  
“Will you stop going there.” She said turning and laying on her back, “I don’t know what got into me that day.”  
“I did. I got into you that day.”  
Sighing, Scully closed her eyes, “When we get home, I have a checkup with my doctor on the fourth” She said turning and looking at him, “I’m seriously going to ask about this four-week thing, because I feel fine. I mean, there’s the general uncomfortable feeling and occasional pangs of my body readjusting, but everything else is just like my usually monthly hell and THAT never stopped you.”  
“Now you make me sound like an animal in heat.”  
“Well, the desk...” she turned to him and smiled, “So, changing the subject, what are we going to do tomorrow or today…whatever time it is...”  
Mulder shrugged, “I’d be ok not leaving the hotel room, even with current circumstances being what they are, it’s not like I need to see anything in a state I lived in for so many years.”  
“If we didn’t have Missy, we could take the train to New York and see a play.”  
“Nothing worth seeing anyway. We could rent a car, go up to Maryland and not eat crabs.”  
“We’re pretty boring, now aren’t we?”  
“I think we paid our dues when it comes to excitement in life.”  
Scully smiled as her phone went off to alert her it was time to do bond with her daughter.  
Sunday came…and went…and no one realized how fast it had passed. They didn’t bother leaving the hotel room. Melissa received her needed attention, William played video blackjack on his phone and was annoyed he couldn’t control it, Scully finished her book - and cried through most of it – for, lots of reasons and Mulder transferred two million dollars to an account to be accessed by his brother.  
And it felt good.


	8. December 31, 2018 - The Surprise

By Monday morning, they were up and at em – no suits and ties today as Mulder opted for a dark grey sweater, jeans and boots while his wife came to the conclusion, she would be living in long button up tops and leggings for the next six months and William was once again sporting the flannel top with a black t shirt and jeans.  
“Is this all your brought?” Mulder asked his son.  
“Yeah…” William replied, “I thought we’d only be here one day.”  
Mulder sighed and remembered he basically did the same thing as a teenager and just let it go.  
They arrived at the bank just after it opened. Mulder stated that he needed to close out a safety deposit box and after giving the bank manager the information he was told he would need to meet with someone else and the family was directed to a room with a desk and two chairs in front of it, the Manager, Michelle, letting herself out and closing the door behind her.  
“This feels weird.” Mulder said, “I’m feeling the trapping sense again.”  
“Me too.” Scully said moving both arms over Melissa, and turning to her son.  
William nodded, “It’s ok…”  
The room was eerily quiet when Mulder’s phone dinged. He pulled it out of his pocket to see he had an email.  
“You have received a deposit of five million three hundred and thirty-five thousand dollars and twenty-one cents.” He shook his head, “He really did it.”  
“Maybe we should leave.” Scully said, “You have the money let’s just go home.”  
Mulder nodded, “Screw whatever is in his box. This feels wrong.”  
“It’s not.” A female voice came from behind them, the door closing immediately – and locking.  
Scully vaguely recognized the voice, but it wasn’t until the woman came from behind them to sit at the desk that she uttered the name.  
“Monica?”


	9. December 31, 2018 - The Plan

Monica smiled as she sat at the desk, “Hello, Dana.” She said placing her hands on the desk to show she was of no threat, “How are you?”  
“Confused.” She replied, “We thought you were-“  
“Dead?” She nodded, “So did a lot of people. Actually, it’s better off that way. Isn’t it, Jackson?” She said looking directly at William.  
William nodded, “It has its benefits.” He said before looking at his parents, “She’s cool.”  
“I appreciate you saying that, since I also know what you are capable of.” Monica looked up at Mulder, “I believe you received your inheritance.”  
Mulder nodded, “He finally gave me something useful.”  
“Oh, he gave you so much more than you realize.” She smiled and looked back over at Dana, “But no one is really upset that he’s gone.”  
“But Monica, we found you…with a bullet in your forehead.” Scully continued to question the very living woman sitting directly in front of them.  
She nodded, “Didn’t even leave a mark.”  
“But…”  
“You can stop saying but, Dana, I told you he promised me eternal life if I worked for him…and at least I knew he wasn’t lying about that.”  
“But he lied about other things…” Scully added.  
Monica sighed loudly, “Dana, William is Mulder’s son. Any idiot can tell. He acts just like him.”  
The two men looked at one another; unsure to take it as a compliment.  
“Spender only told Skinner that to try to turn you against William. He assumed if you believed William wasn’t Mulder’s son, then you would choose Mulder over your own child and he could take William from you.”  
“For what purpose?” William asked.  
“To continue his plan of creating a new world in his image. He had given up on Mulder creating any more heirs…clearly he was unaware of your situation at the time.” Monica smiled, “She’s, a week old?”  
Scully nodded, “Today…” Then looked at her husband, then back at Monica, “You’re the one who found our information.”  
“Guilty.” Monica replied, “But I only shared it with Jeffrey, he was extremely desperate to find you due to that inheritance and I needed to find you for other reasons.”  
“Which are…” Mulder asked.  
“Please sit.” She said getting up and running over to grab a chair from the end of the room so William could sit as well, “It’s pretty complex.”  
Feeling the same need her husband felt the previous day, Scully reached out her right hand towards him, and not even having to look, Mulder grabbed hold of it with his left; squeezing tightly to her as a way to say he would never let her go.  
William sat down next to his father in the chair provided and just stared at Monica as she returned to the desk. Trying to get a grasp of her true agenda, but she was clearly on to him and kept her mind blank.  
Scully swallowed the large lump in her throat as she watched Monica watching them. She hadn’t physically seen her in over two years and that last meeting didn’t exactly go well, so the fact she was sitting here with them having worked for a man who was hell bent on destroying their lives – regardless of the money they received – made her feel, in a word, queasy.  
“You don’t trust me.” Monica said directly to Scully.  
Scully nodded, “No. I don’t.”  
“All I ever wanted to do was protect you, Dana. You must know that. All I ever wanted to do was protect all of you. From the second William was born – “she said turning to look at William “I just felt a connection between us. From the second I held him in my arms I knew he was brought into this world for a specific reason. I just didn’t know what that reason was until recently.”  
“What reason?” William asked, “Because my entire life has felt like a mistake.”  
She shook her head, “No, you cannot feel that way at all. You are not a mistake. You are decades of science finally achieving its one singular goal.”  
“Which is what?”  
“To create the perfect human.”  
William snorted at her response, “I’m far from perfect. I could point you to ten shrinks who would tell you otherwise.”  
“It’s only because you didn’t understand what you are. If your parents were able to raise you, and knew what you were capable of you could have done so much more by this time in your life.”  
“Now you sound like a guidance counselor.” William slumped down in his chair.  
Monica sighed, “If it helps any, you’re not alone. There are others out there like you. You were the first, which is why there were so many concerns after you were born. Some saw you as a threat, others as a gift. After so many failed experiments, there were a group of people who just wanted to study you. To see what went right so they could achieve the same results.”

“But why.” Scully jumped in, “Why us?”  
“You were chosen. Long before you even met, which is why you were assigned to work with Mulder in the first place. Spender never exactly told me HOW he found you, but that he did and that he knew once he paired the two of you together that he would get what he wanted.”  
“How could he have possibly known that would happen?” Mulder sounded honestly angry that this random pairing over twenty-six-year prior wasn’t so random after all.  
“He said he had found five women that fit the ‘requirements’ he was looking for. They had to be smart, near genius level, they had to be beautiful – I scoffed at that, because everyone has different interpretations of beauty – they had to have a specific genealogy - specifically the MC1R-gene.”  
Scully sighed audibly to which her husband gave her a quick glance and shook his head, “It’s a melanocortin 1 receptor.”  
Mulder shook his head again.  
Sighing even louder, Scully grabbed the end of her hair, “It’s a key gene in normal human pigmentation – the reason I can’t go out in the sun for too long without wanting to play connect the freckles on my face.”  
As much as Mulder wanted to reply with – not just on your face – he realized this was not the time. Or place.  
“And it’s easier to manipulate.” Monica added, “Apparently…” she wasn’t too clear given she was only going on what he had told her and had no real data to back this up, but looking at the four people in front of her she had to believe it to be true, “After tracing the backgrounds of four of the women he found them to be undesirable but never said exactly why. Dana, was the only one left. He said it was fate. That they were able to easily convince you to leave teaching at the academy to follow this rogue agent around. He assumed it would be kismet the second you actually met.”  
“It was.” Mulder said, his chin resting in his right hand as his elbow rested on the leather armrest of the chair.  
“He said he assumed something would happen in that first year. Unfortunately, all you two did was upset too many people in the bureau and he couldn’t really tell anyone outside his consortium what he was up to which is why you were eventually taken. If he couldn’t get what he needed the easy way, he would do it by force.”  
Scully shook her head, “He was a monster.”  
“Yes. He was. Initially their plans were to create a slave race, but Spender decided he wanted to create a master race for the day the aliens arrived. In his mind, the master race he created would be at least eighteen by the time the event occurred. I don’t know the complete specifics of what was done to you at that time, Dana, I only know your DNA was manipulated and some of your ova was extracted for this purpose.”  
“But not all.”  
“No. Apparently that would have killed you and he didn’t want that. He saw something in the two of you even if you didn’t see it yourselves. Or were just too afraid to act on it. I saw it myself, I FELT it. Love is funny like that.”  
“Are you seriously attempting to turn everything that happened to us into a story about love?” Scully replied incredibly disturbed about what she was being told.  
“No, I’m not. I’m just trying to make you understand that his intentions weren’t what you perceived them to be. He saw you as the future. His own Adam and Eve. As I said, he wanted to create the world in his own image, Mulder already being the start of that. He himself didn’t want to father any more children, he had mumbled something about Jeffrey and how he tried to groom him and another woman and that failed miserably. But with you two, he just knew he would get what he needed and wanted. He said they tried creating this master race with Dana’s ova and the alien DNA they had since Roswell. But all those experiments failed and unfortunately I believe you came in contact with one of them.”  
Scully nodded trying to forget, “Yes.” She said before placing her left hand on her daughter and attempting to pull her closer to her chest.  
“They realized then they needed more than what they already had and tried other experiments with other donors as the remaining ova they had on file for you went missing.”  
Mulder squeezed his wife’s hand a little harder given they knew exactly where it went.  
William continued to watch Monica as she recited this narrative. She wasn’t lying, he knew that, but it all seemed too insane to believe. Then again, he could turn himself in a Teletubby at any moment and that wasn’t exactly normal.  
“They realized, in the end, that the only way to create what they needed was through nature. It had to happen organically. Birds, bees, sperm, egg. They just needed to make sure the creators already had alien DNA.”  
“Which I do.” Scully replied.  
William leaned forward to look at his mother, “Seriously?”  
She nodded, mostly in embarrassment, “As much as I do not want to believe it, I have had my blood tested enough to know it’s true.”  
“Which is all Spender did to you that night, Dana. I know you don’t remember, and that’s why he used that night to provide false information to Skinner. Knowing that if you didn’t remember what happened, that he could convince you to believe the lie. All he wanted to do was test your blood to make sure the chip in the back of your neck was functioning properly.”  
“Functioning how?” she asked given she liked to forget it was even there.  
“It controls ovulation. As you know, we ovulate every twenty-six days, but that can – and in your case was – altered to only occur every 52 days.”  
“Then why didn’t I get pregnant more than twice in the last eighteen years. I mean…” she found herself uncomfortable but felt she needed to continue on, “It’s not like we were abstinent for that long after the first time.”  
“The desk.” Mulder mumbled  
Scully bit her tongue and took a deep breath, “Anyway, and we didn’t exactly use protection given we thought it was impossible for me to get pregnant. We honestly didn’t believe it would happen again.”  
“Isn’t what you’re holding proof you did?”  
“Yes, but why didn’t happen much earlier?”  
“You probably were pregnant, and just didn’t know it. Many women miscarry in the first two months due to some abnormalities. Given your unique DNA sequence, your body was designed to only carry a child to term if it was…” she looked to William again, “Perfect.”  
Mulder sat stone faced as Scully did all she could not to cry from the memories being brought back to her.  
“You don’t believe me, do you?” Monica said directly to Mulder.  
Mulder shook his head, “I don’t know what to believe. I know Scully was taken, that’s a moment in my life I will never forget or forgive myself for.”  
“There was no way you could have prevented it. It was what needed to happen.”  
“I refuse to believe that. She could have lived a perfectly normal life if she had never met me.”  
Scully sighed given they had had this discussion at least a dozen times and looked down at her sleeping child, “I never wanted a normal life.” She looked back at Mulder, “Why do you think I joined the FBI in the first place?”  
“You said it was because you wanted to end a relationship with an older man. A MARRIED older man.”  
“That wasn’t the only reason. As much as I love being a doctor, it never left me fulfilled. Every day a new case broke my heart. I have the skills, I just don’t have the strength.” She sighed. “Autopsies are so much easier because I know there wasn’t anything I personally could have done to prevent their deaths.”  
“You’re the strongest woman I know. You can do anything.” Mulder said to his wife as she simply blinked while looking at him all the while shaking her head full of so much self-doubt at this very moment.  
Monica cleared her throat a bit to remind the couple they weren’t alone, “I understand what you’re saying, but the bank closes at five.” She gave them a small smile.  
Mulder nodded, and turned his attention back to Monica “I just don’t understand how I factor into this. I wasn’t abducted.”  
Scully loudly scoffed, “Oh yes sir.”  
“That’s not what I mean.” He caught himself, “I was, abducted, after William was conceived. So, anything that could have happened to me wouldn’t have affected him.”  
Monica shook her head, “You don’t recall being in a hospital for weeks? Unable to speak?”  
“That still wouldn’t factor into it.”  
Monica sighed, “Apparently there’s a substance known as black oil. You were exposed to it in 1997. For most, it takes over the body and then just extracts itself. However, for you and a few others, over the next three years it created a neurological disorder that should have killed you, but instead gave you the unique ability to read minds.” He said looking at William, “Your father realized this and wanted to harness this power so he tried to extract this from your brain into his. Unfortunately, that didn’t work out for either of you and would have killed you if not for being abducted AFTER William was conceived. So, that was the gift you passed on to your son. Once you were abducted, you were cured of that specific disorder, but you also still carry the alien DNA used to heal you.”  
“How could you possibly know all of this?” Scully asked, “Everything that happened to us before we even met you?”  
“I worked with Mulder’s father for sixteen years. All he did was talk about you two. Or complain. Or gripe. After the invasion didn’t happen, he then set sights on his own plan for colonization. Creating his own virus using the information already obtained through years of working with the consortium to create his own perfect world. That’s why I went to work for the Bureau of Vital Statistics. So, I could keep an eye on specific individuals needed to carry on his mission.”  
“But it’s over now. He’s dead. There’s no need to carry anything on.”  
Monica nodded, “That’s true. I did consider that. Especially after my near brush with death. Then I really thought about it and took a good look at this country and the world. There’s so much hate. There’s so much sadness. People fleeing the worst circumstances are being gassed and their children are being put in cages. The President of the United States doesn’t believe in climate change. Scientists say this planet has a good twelve years left before things start to get substantially worse.” Monica stood up and walked over to the large window in the office, looking out at the Potomac River, then looked back at Scully, “Don’t you want your daughter to grow up in a world where she doesn’t have to worry about being murdered at school? At a concert? At a movie theater?”  
“What are you saying?” Scully asked even though she was pretty damn sure she knew what Monica was saying.  
“We can make the world a better place.”  
“How...” Mulder now asked, also assuming he already knew the answer.  
“By continuing your father’s mission.” She said returning to her desk, “If only the chosen few remain, we can make this a better world.”  
“You can’t eliminate hate by wiping out half the population.” Mulder felt like he had said something similar, to his own father, years earlier.  
“You can start. And I didn’t say half.” Monica opened the laptop on her desk, “The list is not yet complete, but it currently stands at six million.”  
“You’re going to just let six million people die?” Scully asked disgusted.  
“No.”  
Scully sighed in relief.  
“That’s how many people won’t.” She looked back at her computer, “The numbers change daily, but currently there are 7.7 billion people on this planet and only six million are worth saving.” Silence came over the room and Monica felt she had to continue, “The four of you, and myself, are immune to this.”  
“How so?” Scully said in almost a whisper.  
“Due to the alien DNA in BOTH of your bodies, you and any future children you may have are immune to all diseases. Even the common cold.”  
“Future children…” Scully continued, “I’ll be fifty-five next month.”  
“The aging process for both of you stopped at roughly forty. Same with myself. You will continue to age, as we all do, but you will not suffer from the side effects physically.”  
“No one can, or should, live forever.” Scully objected. “This is all science fiction.”  
“Science fiction is now your reality, and as a scientist I think you would find this fascinating.”  
“Murdering billions of people is not fascinating.” Scully continued to object to this asinine plan.  
“It’s not murder. It’s ridding an infestation. We have a serious disease infecting this planet and it’s caused by humans. They’re destroying it every day. Those who turn their nose at recycling because it’s their right to throw millions of pounds of plastic into our oceans. Children growing up with no morals. No decency. No respect. This planet deserves cleansing.”  
“I think you were around my father for far too long.” Mulder felt he had to jump in.  
“Maybe.” Monica replied, “But every day things seem to get worse and I understand his point. On the surface his plan was to create his own world based on some narcissistic power trip, but at the same time something has to happen. This cannot continue or there won’t BE a planet left to save.”  
Mulder shook his head and looked to his wife, then back at Monica, “How. How will it happen?”  
“There will be a number of events leading up to the final; that being a virus which attacks the central nervous system. It will look like the flu, measles or any number of communicable diseases. It will spread rapidly throughout the world.”  
“Like what I saw.” William turned to his mother, “What I made you see.”  
Instant fear went straight to Scully’s heart as she remembered those visions, “No.” she objected. Loudly.  
“But it’s going to happen.” Monica replied.  
“But Mulder will get sick!” she turned to her husband and then her son, “That’s what I saw. He will die!” Unable to stop the emotions taking over her the tears began to fall, awaking the baby in her arms who began to whimper as the tears began to fall on her.  
“Mulder wasn’t in my vision.” William said, “Seriously! I didn’t know who he was so how would he be?”  
“BUT I SAW HIM! I SAW HIM DYING!”  
“BUT I DIDN’T!” William yelled back to his mother causing Melissa to break out in a full cry from the loudness and the anxiety which filled the room.  
Mulder sat between the two in his own state of confusion, “I’m lost.”  
Scully took a moment to compose herself, then turned back to her husband, “The visions William sent me – about the virus spreading and people falling ill, you were one of them. You confronted your father and Agent Miller brought you to me on the 14th Street Bridge in that damn Mustang.”  
“But it was just a vision." Mulder replied squeezing her hand, “I’m perfectly fine.”  
Scully turned back to Monica, “How can I believe that he won’t be affected. When we last met you said only William and I would be safe if his plan came to fruition.”  
“That’s what I believed at the time, but now I know you will all be ok. I just didn’t have all the facts until recently about Mulder’s DNA makeup.”  
Scully still couldn’t believe her, “You can’t do this.”  
Scully was so lost in her own fears she didn’t even realize the baby crying against her chest until Mulder nodded towards the child, “Scully…”  
Scully looked down at the screaming child and instantly felt shame come over her, “Oh.”  
“I’m fine. I will be fine. I know it.” Mulder looked at Monica, “Why did you bring us here? To tell us you’re going to destroy over 99% of the population of the planet and there’s nothing we can do to stop you?”  
“To explain to you what is in the box you hold the key to.” Monica explained standing up, “While your farther worked with scientists to help create the virus, he also worked with others on an antidote. So that the chosen few could continue on to make this a better world.” She looked to Scully who was now focused on soothing her daughter, “Which was also another reason he needed your blood. For the necessary antibodies to combat the virus.”  
Scully looked up, her eyes puffy, “What?” as she was not really paying attention to Monica as Melissa continued to whimper.  
“In that safety deposit contains a large vial of the antidote for the virus which WILL be spread. It is yours. If you truly believe that Mulder will not be safe, then make sure he is given the vaccine.”  
Her mind still focused on too many things at once, Scully simply nodded and returned her attention to her child.  
“When will this happen?” Mulder asked watching as Scully brushed Melissa’s fine hair, coaxing her back to sleep and desperately wanting in this instant to be holding his daughter in his own arms.  
“I can’t tell you that. There has been no official date as of yet.”

“But if you’re the one orchestrating this-”  
“It’s not just me. I cannot operate an event this massive on my own. It wasn’t just my decision to make.”  
“Who are the others?”  
“I can’t tell you that. We had opposition for a while, another group of people targeting the same individuals on this list to create their own alternate universe known as This. But I believe those individuals are no longer a threat as we have heard nothing from them in months. I believe they wanted William as well.”  
All Mulder did was nod given he knew exactly what had happened to those “individuals” but was working his hardest to forget that particular father son moment.  
“Never realized I was so popular.” William muttered.  
By now, Melissa had calmed down and had fallen back asleep against her mother’s chest - against her heart beating – and Scully could now focus on the discussion at hand, “What are we supposed to do with this antidote you speak of?”  
“Aside from those already on the master list, you can use the antidote to protect those you feel would be beneficial, or benefit from a better world. Family, friends, former coworkers and supervisors.” She continued, “You would just have to create an event all these people would attend. Preferably within the next year. A party-“  
“A wedding...” Mulder cut Monica off as he looked at his wife.  
Still physically ill over the entire situation, Scully wasn’t really even listening to him, her mind focused on so many people just…dying…for no reason. Well, there was a reason, but in her heart, she couldn’t justify it.  
“How can you be ok with this?” She asked her husband, the tone of sheer disappointment clearly evident.  
“I didn’t say I was!” he nearly shouted back, “But if we can spare those, we care about from being victims, it seems like the right thing to do.”  
She had reached the point where she was out of words. She could cry, again. She could scream, again. But that would fall on blind eyes and deaf ears. The fact the man she loved, whose name she had taken till death do they part was even entertaining this idea made her physically ill. Shaking her head, she looked down at the sleeping infant and closed her eyes.  
“This is for the greater good.” Monica said.  
Scully continued to shake her head before taking a deep breath and looking up at her former friend, “I know I can’t stop you from doing this. As much as I wish you would. I know you won’t tell us WHEN it will occur as if you don’t trust us enough, but please know that eliminating a majority of the population will not save anyone. Most of all yourself.” She said biting her lower lip before standing up and looking down at her husband and son, “I want to go home.”  
Mulder nodded and stood up, pulling the key out of his pocket, “We can at least get what we came for.”

Scully looked away and walked towards the door, not even looking at the others as she left the room.  
Waiting in the lobby of the bank while standing against the wall, Scully checked her watch a few times waiting for her husband and son, but at the same time just wanting to leave without them. She didn’t want to remember, or believe, anything she had been told. Part of her didn’t think it was even possible to orchestrate such a catastrophic event, but then she remembered all she had been put through and all she had seen. Then there was the fact that her “pairing” with Mulder was like an organized wedding. How could anyone predicted what would have been?  
As another ten minutes had passed and she was very close to ordering an Uber, her husband and son emerged with Monica out of the safety deposit room and Mulder gave her a knowing nod which she turned away from. Sighing, Mulder shoved his hands in his pocket as he approached his wife, “Are we ok?”  
Scully looked away and shook her head, “I don’t know.”  
Giving up Mulder took his phone out of his picket, “I’ll call a cab to take us back to the hotel.”  
“Fine.” Scully replied flatly as she realized she had missed Melissa’s feeding but sure as hell wasn’t going to do it here.  
Dealing with his own frustration over everything that had transpired, Mulder walked out of the bank with William behind him and Scully sighed and happened to glance up at Monica watching her.  
“What?” Scully asked the woman.  
“I can tell you’re upset.” Monica replied approaching her, “You need to understand this is the only option we have right now.”  
“There’s always another option.” Scully replied not wanting to cause attention, but also needing to confront Monica, “The fact you even entertained this insane idea proves you are NOT the woman I knew eighteen years ago.”  
“People do change, Dana. You have changed. We all change. All I DO know is that man you just callously dismissed truly loves you. I’ve never seen anyone love someone as much as he loves you. THAT’S why I brought you here. Spender didn’t put that key with the will, I did. I wanted you to have the antidote. I want all of you to see a better world.”  
“But the will itself…” Scully eyed Monica studying her reactions, “Was it really penned eighteen years ago?”  
Monica nodded, “Originally. There may have been some revisions done for the right amount of money.”  
“Where was the money supposed to go?”  
“Me.” Monica took a deep breath, “I don’t need it. After all the two of you had been through, I thought you deserved it more. I put stuff about Jeffrey to make it sound believable and the clause about the end of the year to get you here for the vial. The box is only paid up through the end of the month and-“ she sighed, “I just want it over with.”  
“You don’t have anything to do with this do you?” Scully continued to watch Monica shift in her shoes.  
Monica shook her head, “Only what I’ve been privy to. If I knew dates, I would give them to you, but I don’t. I just know it WILL happen and all I ever wanted to do was protect you.”  
“Why didn’t you just tell us that in the first place?”  
“I knew you still didn’t trust me. After sixteen years knowing everything about that man and his secrets, I wouldn’t trust me either.”  
“But what if you’re wrong. What if his master plan never happens?”  
“Then it never happens. But wouldn’t you rather be safe just in case it does?”  
Scully nodded and looked back down at her sleeping child, “All that other stuff…about the way we were paired…and the immortality.”  
“All true.” Monica continued, “Nothing I said about the two of you was a lie.”  
“But why did he pick me. Really?”  
“He just knew.” Monica handed Scully a card, “If you ever need anything. Really. I’m still your friend, Dana.”  
Scully looked at the card “Monica Reyes Record Keeper Bureau of Vital Statistics.”  
Monica nodded, “It’s not the most exciting job I’ve ever had, but I do admit seeing an update come over on Mulder with that birth certificate filled me with joy.” She sighed taking another glance at the sleeping infant, “Please stay in touch. I don’t want our meeting to end on a bad foot like it did before.”  
The mass murder of billions of people was a bad foot, but Scully simply nodded as the front door of the bank opened and Mulder let her know the cab was there.  
“Goodbye, Monica.” Scully said forcing a small smile before turning and exiting the bank.  
William sat in the front of the cab as his parents sat in the back, but no one said a word as soft rock from the 80s played on the radio as Rick Springield wished he could have Jesse’s girl and Scully wished for a better world. Without killing millions to make it happen.  
As the cab pulled onto Georgetown Pike, Melissa began to softly whimper and suck her lips. A clear indication she was hungry. She didn’t want her daughter to suffer, but Scully also did not want to give the driver, Dave, a full-on view from the rearview mirror.  
Seeming to sense what was going on, Mulder leaned forward and pulled off his black pleather jacket and placed it over his wife and child before nodding that it was ok. Scully mouthed thank you before tending to her child’s needs.  
She closed her eyes as the child suckled and wished she could wake up in her home forgetting everything that had transpired.  
They arrived back at the hotel by noon, had a quick lunch at the hotel buffet before returning to the room where Scully put Melissa down for a nap and started to pack for the early morning flight home. The group never saying a word to each other about what happened earlier. Mulder decided to lie down on the bed and flip through hundreds of channels finally settling on the movie Armageddon to which he received a “Really?” eyebrow rise from his wife and proceeded to find something else on.  
As he kept one eye on the tv, while he pressed the channel up button on the remote, Mulder also kept another eye on Scully as she packed their things in their respective bags.  
“I’m quite capable of packing myself.” He said.  
“I need something to do.” She replied, “Or I’ll go insane.”  
Flipping the tv off Mulder tossed the remote on the bed, “So, do you still hate me?”  
Turning from the dresser with her pajamas in hand she just looked at him with an expression that could be perceived as annoyed and disappointed, “I could, would and will never hate you.” She said throwing the flannel red and white pajama set at his chest, “I’m just upset.”  
“As am I.” He said picking the clothing off his lap and placing them on her pillow, “You’ve just been giving me the silent treatment.”  
“Not on purpose. I’m just not sure what to say or think.”  
“So, I’m sure Monica told you the truth after we left the vault.”  
Scully nodded and closed the dresser drawer, “That your father wasn’t the altruistic man we were tricked into thinking he was.”  
Mulder nodded as well, “Makes more sense actually and she said she knew I’d give Jeffrey some of the inheritance as well.” He sighed heavily before reaching into his jean’s pocket and pulling out a three-ounce vial, “and that he never wanted us to have this.” He said before placing it on the nightstand.  
Walking over, Scully picked up the aluminum vial and just stared at it, “It could be nothing.”  
“And it could be everything.” He replied, “We have to at least have faith.”  
Scully placed it back on the nightstand and looked down at her husband, “It’s like being on the Titanic and being told you get to get in a lifeboat, but no one else does.”

“Survivor’s guilt.”  
“It’s what I felt when I sat by my sister’s hospital bed. Watching as they disconnected all the machines keeping her alive and even though I knew she was already gone, it was like watching her die right in front of me.”  
Mulder took her left hand and directed her to sit down on the edge of the bed so he could face her, her eyes still full of so much sadness he wished he could just make everything ok, but knowing he could not. “You can’t obsess over it. This isn’t in your control or mine. You can’t let thinking or imagining what may or may not happen destroy your life.” He said before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “You know who said that to me a good fifteen years ago?”  
“I did.” She replied softly.  
“Now, I spent so many years picturing how it would happen. So much so…” he stopped himself, not sure if she was stable enough to reveal the truth about the home in the mountains quite yet, but also wanting her to be assured how safe they were, “Don’t be mad.”  
“You know you can’t start a sentence like that.” She replied.  
“I had our current home built six years ago.”  
“I know.” She replied too quickly, “Well, I kind of knew…once we actually got to the house I remembered seeing sketches that you had drawn and how similar it looked.”  
“So you’re not mad?”  
She shrugged, “I guess I can’t exactly be mad over the fact you built a house for us.”  
“But I should have told you.”  
“I think you sort of did.” She actually smiled, a genuine smile, for the first time all day, “I remember you mumbling something about six months ago about getting to that damn house you paid for six years ago. I really didn’t connect all the pieces…but…No, I’m not mad. The eradication of most of the population of the planet, THAT I’m mad about.”  
“Me too. I guess I see both sides of it though.”  
“How?”  
“Have you turned on the news in the last two years? In the last ten? Things are getting worse and as much as I wish there was a better way, maybe there isn’t. Maybe it’s like the great flood in the bible. Maybe we need divine retribution.”  
“That’s a myth.”  
“Hey, you’re the one who believes in the guy not me.”  
Scully shook her head and looked towards the other room where she could see her son playing on his phone. “And then there’s everything else she said.” Scully said before turning to her husband, “About how we met…”  
Mulder shook his head, “I can’t confirm or deny any of that. I just remember being told I was being assigned a new partner and what her name was and scouring the FBI database and anything else I could get a hold of in order to know more about this woman. In a way I was smitten before I even laid eyes on you.”  
“You’re full of it.” Scully replied.  
“Whatever you say.” Mulder looked at the vial again, “In any event, we do have this, and we do have the ability to save those we care about.”  
Turning her attention back to what she didn’t want to think about, “You really wanted a wedding didn’t you?”  
He nodded, “I did. I do. But at the time you just wanted to ‘get it over with’” he said using his free right hand to do air quotes, “And getting you to actually say yes was the hard part so I just went with it.”  
“I was also four months pregnant and throwing up nearly every hour so a big wedding was the last thing on my mind.”  
“Which isn’t an issue now.”  
“I’m not exactly in wedding gown shape now either.” She said looking down at her still swollen abdomen. “I’m pretty revolting.”  
“You’re the last thing from revolting.” Mulder replied, “But we have time. When you’re ready to marry me. Again. With an audience.”  
She gave a smile and nodded her reply, “But it’s such a small vial…it really does limit the guest list.”  
“Only those who would be beneficial or benefit from a better world.” He said repeating Monica’s words.  
“But I still don’t want it to happen.”  
“And it might not. But like this great woman said to me fifteen years ago, we can’t let the thought of it ruin our lives. And according to what we were told, we’re going to be here awhile.”  
“You don’t really believe we’re immortal.”  
“I want to.”  
Shaking her head, Scully looked back at her son, still on his phone, “You think he’ll ever be at peace with who he is?”  
“I’m not sure. I don’t think we ever are, but I do know I’ll do my damndest to make sure he finds his way.”  
“I know you will.” Scully looked back to her husband, “It’s New Year’s Eve. Tomorrow everyone gets a fresh start.”  
“Starting with getting Joe Sixpack a real identity.” Mulder replied “I get enough strange looks going through TSA with MY name.”  
Scully smiled again, this time bigger than before and nodded, “I did get kick of the female agent asking if he could get her a date with Steve Eightpack.”  
“See.” Mulder said, “There’s always going to be a reason to smile.”  
Scully nodded in return. “Tomorrow is another day.”  
“And thankfully WE ARE GOING HOME.”  
“I can’t wait.”


	10. December 31, 2012

December 31, 2012  
Every year Our Lady of Sorrows would have an end of year event where awards were presented, champagne was flowing and no one was on call. This year was no exception, and as Dana Scully sat at her table looking at her award for Excellence in Pediatrics, she celebrated herself with another glass of champagne as she waited for her date to return from the men’s room. It was twenty till midnight and all she wanted to do was get back to room 312 and celebrate the New Year in their own special way; if he didn’t get back soon, she would finish his champagne.  
She didn’t imbibe much these days. At forty-eight she wanted to preserve the liver she had left, but it was a night of celebrations. They made it to the end of the year…when for the last ten they didn’t think they would.  
Running her fingers over around the edge of her champagne flute, Dana kept her eyes on the direction of the men’s room. Wondering what he could possibly be doing in there for so long and feeling a hint of fear take over her before she saw him emerge and the fear quickly vanished. She found herself smiling as he approached, a fresh haircut and shave from the day before and she couldn’t help but feel like she was melting whenever she saw him in a tuxedo. They’d been together - in some way – for twenty years and she never got over the butterflies.  
“Thought something happened in there.” Scully said as Mulder sat down next to her and picked up his full champagne glass.  
“Cummerbund mishap.” He replied before drinking half the glass in one long sip, “What time is it?”  
“Eighteen till.” She replied, “We just have to stay until midnight.”  
“Where is everyone?” Mulder remarked given their table of eight now only had two.  
“Dancing…”His partner replied turning her attention to her left where her coworkers danced. Mostly badly. She looked up at him with her lower lip turned under the upper and shrugged.  
Mulder nodded and drank the rest of his beverage before standing up and reaching for her hand, “Might as well make the most of this monkey suit.”  
Dr. Carter, a nice older neurologist, smiled at Dana as they approached the other couples, she smiled in return before placing her hands around her partner’s neck and did the best box step she could with tired feet in four-inch heels.  
“You get that a lot?” Mulder asked her as he eyed the older man.  
Scully shrugged and increased her hold on his neck, “Sometimes…but it doesn’t mean anything.” She smiled up at him, “I always come home.”  
Mulder shrugged as they continued their little waltz, “Not always..”  
She sighed, “No fighting. Not tonight.”  
Mulder nodded as well, “Given the Victoria’s Secret tags I noticed in the trash can earlier I definitely don’t want you in a bad mood.” He smiled down at her.  
Trying not to blush, Scully looked away, “Can’t surprise you.”  
“Only saw the tags.” He said as he tightened his own grip on her tiny waist. “Is it midnight yet?”  
Given she wasn’t going to let go of his neck to check her watch, all Dana could do was smile and shake her head, “I’m pretty sure there’s going to be some kind of countdown.”  
Mulder nodded, “Yeah…probably.”  
“So, what do you have planned?”  
“At midnight…knowing what was attached to those tags.”  
“No, I mean plan as in next year.”  
“I didn’t know I had to have a plan.”  
“Well, you don’t have to. My point is you’ve spent the last ten years obsessing over an event that didn’t happen.”  
“But WHY didn’t it happen?”  
“Is your plan to spend the next ten years obsessing over that?”  
“Maybe.” Mulder shrugged as they continued to attempt to keep up with the others, “You make it sound like I didn’t get anything else accomplished.”  
“Well…”  
“Look, the New York Times crossword is a big deal. Finishing that is an accomplishment.”  
“I would just like to know when I leave in the morning that you’re going to be ok.”  
“I am. I’m perfectly fine.”  
“I wish I could believe that.”  
“You may think I need to go to a job every day in order to feel some meaning and purpose, but I don’t. I am perfectly happy sitting at home all day reading all the books I never had time to read waiting for you to come home.”  
“How can you assure me that will be enough for you?”  
“You just have to trust me.”  
As the countdown began, Scully looked up into the hazel eyes of the man she would do anything for and couldn’t help but wonder if she really was enough and as they got to one and his lips touched hers Scully awakened in darkness. Her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to get a feel of where she was. Quickly sitting up she looked down to her left to see the bed empty.  
“Mulder?” she nearly cried.  
“Over here.” Came his reassuring, a bit louder than a whisper, voice.  
Acclimating herself back to the present, Scully picked her phone off the nightstand and pressed the screen. 11:55PM December 31, 2018.  
“Ten minutes.” She said placing the phone back down, “That was ten minutes?”  
“You were asleep? Pretty much.” Mulder replied from across the room.  
In just a week Scully had programmed her body to wake her up, feed her child and then fall right back asleep. This was the first time she actually remembered dreaming.  
“What are you doing?” Scully asked unable to really make him out in the darkness other than seeing he was sitting in the chair at the small table holding something in his arms.  
“I don’t get to hold her enough and I just wanted to. I’ve been up a while, was watching you with her until you put her down and then I figured I might as well take my shot.”  
“What are you talking about?” She asked getting out of the warm bed and walking over to him, “You can hold her as much as you want to.”  
“Not as much as you can.”  
“Well, there’s a necessary reason I have to.”  
“Yeah, I can’t do that.”  
Scully sat at the end of the bed and just watched him, “Is she asleep?”  
He nodded, “She was awake for a bit when I first picked her up, but she’s been out for a while.”  
“Did YOU sleep? At all?”  
“A bit. Had a dream that bothered me so I wanted to hold her.”  
“What happened in it?”  
He shook his head not wanting to share.  
“You know it will feel better if you tell me.”  
“Just the same dream I used to have. Just the two of us in a big house with a farm and lots of kids.”  
“How many?”  
“I never counted all of them…but a lot.”  
“When did you have this dream before?”  
He chuckled a bit, “A few years after we first met. But then it just felt more real as the years passed and new faces of new children…”  
“You never told me about it.”  
“I didn’t want to scare you. Oh while we’re hunting down these inbred killers, I had a dream we had ten kids.”  
“Ten…”  
“I told you I never counted.”  
“You’re right. That would have scared me.”  
“It became a source of comfort while we were apart. I missed you and William so much I would actually take sleeping pills during the day sometimes just to get back to it.” Mulder look up at her in the darkness, “Now, it’s a reality…almost.”  
“Eight to go.” Scully smirked and then sighed, “Did you see us in our fifties with a newborn?”  
“No, but mostly because you never age in the dream. You would think that for how long I’ve had it we’d age, but we don’t.”  
“Sounds like a nice dream.”  
“Like I said, it was a source of comfort while we were apart…but it stopped when you left…I didn’t have it again until last night. It’s as if my subconscious was assuring me everything would be ok.”  
“But why did it bother you?”  
Mulder shrugged, “I’m not sure, I just felt uneasy when I awoke and I needed to hold her. Maybe to reassure myself she was real.”  
Scully nodded in hopes that was the truth. “You’re a good father, Mulder.”  
“You can tell that in a week?” He chuckled a bit.  
“I could tell before her, before William. I saw it with Emily. You have a big heart and when I look back, I wish we had started sooner, who knows where we would be now.”  
“On that farm.” He smiled, his eyes still focused on the sleeping newborn, “I always felt so distant from my own father. Well, the man I thought was my father. Maybe he knew I wasn’t really his. Maybe all parents have this kind of connection to their children and he never felt it with me.” He said before looking up at his wife in the darkness, “But I felt it with William…from the moment I held him after he was born, to when I found him six months ago. Even though the doubt I felt that night on the pier was overwhelming, I just knew in my heart he was ours.”  
Scully nodded, “I wish I could take back everything that happened that night, but I was so scared. Of everything. Remembering how I felt when I found out I was pregnant the first time and how alone I was, but at the same time not knowing how after everything I had been made to believe. And he was such a difficult pregnancy. I’m sure my own stress and worry over finding you had a lot to do with it, but all I could think of that night was how could I go through it all again and then seeing who I thought was you being murdered right in front of me…” she took a deep breath, “At that moment I just wanted to move on and I knew we couldn’t do that if you spent the rest of your life feeling responsible for his death.”  
Mulder nodded as well, “I did, but it’s almost like William knew if he made my father believe he was me that would end it all. Like he wanted to die…and I couldn’t live with that either.”  
“But now he’s with us. And we can spend the rest of OUR lives making sure he knows he’s loved and wasn’t a mistake or an experiment.”  
“And neither is she….or the eight other kids we will have by the time we’re eighty.”  
Scully shook her head, “In all honesty, I’m good with just the two.”  
Mulder gave her a sad, but understanding nod and decided to change the subject “What were you dreaming about in those ten minutes? You were mumbling a lot.”  
“New Year’s Eve ten years ago.”  
“Feels like a lifetime ago.”  
“I guess we’re faced with the same kind of dilemma. You spent ten years waiting for the event which never happened and here we are again.”  
“Things are a bit different now…” Mulder smiled down at his sleeping daughter.  
“I know…”Scully said nodding, “But do we sit around waiting for it to happen or not happen, or do we just actually, THIS TIME, live our lives. Both of us.”  
“I don’t want to waste another ten years.” Mulder replied, “We can’t do that to her or to William.”  
Scully nodded, “But can we forget what she told us?”  
“Of course not. I can’t forget anything anyone tells me, but I can NOT let it affect my life to that extreme.”  
“I hope so.”

“Do I still get my lavish wedding?”  
“I guess I can’t really complain about the cost.”  
“Nope.” He smiled.  
She smiled in return, “I think we missed midnight.”  
“It doesn’t matter.” Mulder replied just as a firework went off in the distance, “Well, maybe it does.”  
Scully stood up and leaned down to kiss her daughter on the forehead, “Happy New Year, Melissa.” Then looked up to meet her husband’s gaze before touching his waiting lips with hers and pulling back before the kiss allowed itself to deepen, “Happy New Year, Husband.”  
“Happy New Year, Wife.”


	11. January 1, 2019

The New Year started with TSA agents giving the hairy eyeball to the three people who passed through security. Joe Sixpack twenty-five-year old male from California, and his father Fox Mulder fifty-seven-year old male from Virginia and Dana Scully fifty-four-year old female with newborn infant against her chest from Maryland. Given the crowd behind them, the trio and newborn were allowed to pass. Once they were all safely on the plane a trip to the DMV was in order.  
“You’re going to have to pass the test.” Mulder told his son as William put on his seat belt in the seat across from his parents.  
“No problem.” He replied pulling out his phone.  
“Without cheating.” Mulder eyed his son, “Please.”  
William nodded and went back to his phone and trying to figure out how to manipulate computer blackjack.  
“We’ll need to get his original birth certificate.” Scully sighed as she positioned the breast feeding cover over her wide awake daughter, “It’s in one of those boxes now in the attic.”  
“We could just request a copy.”  
“How? He was adopted.”  
“Don’t you know someone at the Bureau of Vital Records who could get us the original?”  
Scully sighed, “She did say if we needed anything.”  
“See.” Mulder smiled, “It’s good to have friends with connections.”  
Scully shook her head, “Friends…” she couldn’t really see that possibility ever happening again.  
The plane ride was uneventful. Lunch at the Denver airport was a salad and water and a very quiet William who kept his eyes focused on his phone and not his parents. He wasn’t even listening to music; he just wasn’t…there.  
Even the drive home from the Durango airport was the same, he was focused on his phone and just following the motions. It wasn’t until they were at the dining room table of their home eating a dinner of black bean burrito bowls with kale and avocado – which Mulder whipped up as his wife napped – that Mulder finally confronted his son.  
“Are we going for a non-talking record.” Mulder said before glancing at the antique clock on the dining room wall, “We’ve hit ten hours.”  
William stabbed at a hunk of avocado and looked across from the table where his father sat, “I’m just irritated.”  
“About what. That’s what parents are for you know. To talk to about what irritates you.”  
“What if what irritates you is your parents?” he said eying both of them, “Seriously?”  
“Us?” Scully asked after swallowing as she sat at the head of the table and looked to her husband, “What did we do?”  
“It’s what you didn’t do.” William replied, “I’ve spent all day thinking about it, and the more I thought about it the angrier I got. Once I found out who my real parents were, and once everyone thought I was dead – both identities – I started to dig. I found out everything there is to know about both of you and the one thing I learned. The most IMPORTANT thing I learned is that you don’t give up. On anyone. Not each other and not this planet. You spent years trying to save the world from an alien invasion and now you will just sit back and let a human invasion destroy billions of people?” His voice was raised, but it was also a bit shaky as if he was angry and scared at the same time, “You just aren’t the people I thought you were. You aren’t the people I needed to find.”  
“So it wasn’t Melissa that brought you here.”  
“It was. But yes, I already knew where you lived. But the connection to her is what told me I had to come. Maybe it was also to kick some sense into the two of you.”  
“But what exactly did you find out about us?” Scully asked needing to know as her appetite began to fade.  
“Everything.” William said as he began to stir the contents left in his bowl with his fork, “I found all your case files on the internet.”  
“On a government website.” Mulder added.  
“You think the government has top notch security? Now? I hacked the White House website twice. Once I got it to redirect to The Bunny Ranch. Seemed appropriate. Finding FBI case files from twenty years ago was only a bit easier than finding someone’s tax files.” He looked up at his parents, “He never paid taxes.”  
“That was to be assumed. But about us, you read all of them?” Mulder continued.  
William nodded, “Yup. From kids being abducted in Oregon to a old lady in New York practicing the art of cannibalism.” He shuddered a bit, “Every single case from the last twenty six years is on the internet in a very unsecure database. All I had to do was search your names and I had thousands of the strangest things I’ve ever read right in front of me. And with the click of the mouse I saved them all onto my own server with a lot more security. I was reading over a few specific ones today and that’s when I just got more irritated.” He looked to his father, “You went to Russia trying to stop this substance that you knew was killing people…” he then looked to his mother, “And you went to jail to protect him.”  
Mulder’s head turned sharply to his wife, “You never told me that.”  
Scully shrugged, “I got a lot of reading done. It wasn’t really jail, just censure.”  
“But still.” William added, “It’s in the report.”  
Scully smirked up at Mulder, “I knew you never read them.”  
Mulder couldn’t help but nod, “Not all of them.”  
“Those were the people I wanted to find.” William sighed.  
“We’re still those people.” Scully defended herself, “That was over twenty years ago. A lot has changed since then.”  
“Yeah. You changed.”  
“Yes, we have, but we’re older now.”  
“According to what Monica said that doesn’t matter.”  
“I really have a hard time believing what Monica said in regards to that.” Scully replied, “There’s no way to prove any of it.”  
“That you’re immortal.”  
“Yes. I would need to see prove that immortality is possible before I would even entertain the thought.”  
“Alfred Felling.” William and Mulder said in unison.  
Scully shook her head, “Who?”  
“She really doesn’t remember?” William looked to his father.  
Mulder shrugged, “There’s a lot to remember.”  
Scully continued to look at the men as if she was searching for an explanation. “Seriously, I don’t remember.”  
“The over one hundred year old photographer who had escaped death numerous times. He told you himself about seeing death and missing his ‘chance’ before you miraculously healed from a gunshot to the chest and he, finally, passed on.” Mulder told his wife as she clearly didn’t remember living it.  
“It’s a little fuzzy.” Scully put her fork down next to the bowl, “But it still doesn’t prove anything.”  
“Welcome to my life.” Mulder said to his son as he shook his head and stabbed into the bowl snagging a piece of kale on his fork.  
“But see, this is what I’m talking about. You still followed that case till the end. You got shot in the process and you still did what you could to save others.”  
“William, our focus now is on you and your sister. All I care about now is keeping you safe.”  
“What’s the point in being safe if there are people who think it’s their job to choose who gets to live and who gets to die. Just because you were chosen to live now, that doesn’t mean their minds won’t change. No one should have that kind of power over another person.”  
Mulder watched his son as he impatiently spoke, seeing himself in the young man as he pleaded with his mother.  
“He’s right.” Mulder said putting his fork down and looking at the two of them, “He’s right.”  
Scully shook her head, “He may be right, but it’s not like we have any power here, Mulder. Monica said she’s not the only one who is a part of this. There are others. There are always others. We don’t have the same resources. We don’t even have guns.”  
“We don’t need guns.” Mulder replied, “and clearly our greatest resource is sitting across from us.”  
William gave his father a questioning glare, “You’re serious.”  
“I am.” He took a deep breath, “Yes, I’m three years away from sixty, but I can also run ten miles every day and not feel winded. I also know I don’t what my daughter to grow up in a world that her parents stood by and let a mass execution take place. Yes, the world isn’t perfect. There are awful people everywhere, but maybe this is the wakeup call the world needs as well.”  
“What? Be nice or die?” Scully replied in a sarcastic tone.  
“Fits on a button.” Mulder stood up and picked up his empty bowl, “I’m going to go clean up the kitchen, but we’re going to figure this out.”  
Scully sighed and picked up her fork, “I just wanted a relaxing retirement.” She said before poking her fork at the rice, “Maybe take up painting. Write romance novels.” She sighed.  
“You’re meant for better things, mom.” William said placing his right hand on her left as it rested on the table next to her bowl, “I just don’t trust that woman.”   
Scully nodded, “You could sense she was lying?”  
“She kept her mind blank. She knew what I could do. She knows too much about all of us to be trusted. I know I’ve really only known the two of you for a week, but there’s a connection there that bonds us and even if I am some kind of perfect human experiment, I’m going to do what I can with the ‘gifts’ I’ve been given to stop this genocide from happening. I’m pretty sure, if anything, that’s why I was created in the first place.”  
“You’re not an experiment.” Scully looked deeply into his dark brown eyes, “You’re my son.”  
William gave his mother a genuine smile and squeezed her hand before removing his own and pulling his phone out of his pants pocket.  
“We need to talk about that.” Scully sighed, “No phones at the dinner table.”  
“No, I understand, but I wanted to show you something. I needed to know more about that Monica woman.” He said sliding the lock screen up and then pressing some keys before sliding the phone to his mother, “Her great-great-grand-mother was in a voodoo cult.”  
Scully picked up the phone with her left hand as she continued to finish her dinner and looked at the words, “Marie Philomene Glapionwas was rumored to be a voodoo queen.” Scully mentally rolled her eyes, “As her mother, Marie Catherine Laveau, was known to be the first voodoo queen.” Scully looked up at her son, “Where did you find this?”  
“She had one of those ancestry DNA tests done a few years ago, and then her lineage drawn up linking her to these women. Everything is on the internet.”  
“Terrifying.” She said handing the phone back to him, “So this is what you were engrossed with all day.”  
William nodded, “I needed to know more about her. I found she worked at various FBI field offices until 2002 and then just vanished until she showed up at the Bureau of Vital Records in early 2013.”  
“Makes sense. After the invasion didn’t occur my father would have started to work on plan B.” Mulder said entering the dining room while drying his hands on a dish towel, “What does voodoo have to do with any of this?”  
“It could be why Monica has the mindset she does. She’s clearly a spiritual person, but also one who wants to inflict pain on those she feels deserve it.” William added.  
“She was a passionate agent.” Scully finished off her dinner before sitting back in the chair, “But it’s not as if we can directly ask her who her contacts are?”  
“Of course not. That would be too easy; and it’s never been too easy for us.” Mulder said picking up her bowl and fork and then doing the same with William’s, “But if you try to rekindle that friendship, the one she’s clearly longing for, that might be a step in the right direction.”  
“Even though we have no timeline.” Scully watched her husband as he walked back into the kitchen, “We have no way of knowing when this will occur.”  
“She said it would be a lot of small incidents before the big one, so we just need to pay attention to all, accidents, where there’s mass casualties. For all we know that whole romaine lettuce scare could have been a test.” Mulder yelled back as he entered the kitchen.  
“I’m pretty sure that’s just the EPA not doing it’s job.” Scully countered, “But, yes, I believe that’s a start.” She said as her mind began to tingle, remembering what it was like to actually investigate just as her phone buzzed reminding her of her current duties. “Well…” she said getting up and placing her napkin on the table, “I need to go be a human milking machine for about an hour.”  
Scully finally decided to sit in the rocking chair in Melissa’s room, looking out at the night sky as her daughter nursed and thinking about everything her son had said to her. If he really did read every single one of their case files then he knew more about her than she even remembered. Either by happenstance, or choosing for forget for her own mental well-being. He knew everything that had happened to her, and everything she had done. From Donnie Pfaster to Gerald Schnauz and every other lunatic who wanted to hurt the two of them. Why would she even consider going back to that kind of life? Why would she intentionally put herself in harms way? She had so much to protect now and there was no way she was going to let anything come before her family. Even if it meant saving the world.  
After switching sides, the bedroom door opened a bit and Mulder stuck his head in, “Is she almost done?”  
“About another twenty minutes.” Scully said adjusting her sweater a bit even if she was getting less and less self-conscious about what was a completely natural act.  
Mulder walked in and closed the door behind him, “William’s in his room on his computer.”  
“What’s he hacking into now?”  
“Facebook.”  
“Well, Zuckerberg deserves it.”  
“He found Monica’s profile. She posts a lot of sunset photos and inspirational quotes.”  
Scully shrugged, and adjusted her right arm under Melissa’s head, “What’s your point?”  
“That maybe we need to use social media in the same way social media uses everyone else. To OUR advantage. For all we know all her contacts could be in her ‘friends list.’ There are a lot of privacy filters, which aren’t too private from what I’ve heard, but people seem to believe it’s private enough to post what the really feel about others and photos of their children.”  
“Are you trying to convince me to join a social media platform responsible for selling millions of users information and helped influence an election?”  
“Yes. I am.”  
“Why don’t you do it?”  
“Monica’s not in love with me.”  
Scully sighed, loudly, and looked down at her daughter, “If you honestly think this is the best approach.”  
“It’s a way to start. Build a friendship, yet an understandably guarded one, and see where it goes. And while you are doing that, I’m going to plan a wedding.” Mulder said opening the bedroom door.  
“We still haven’t even settled on a date!” Scully nearly yelled back in pent up aggravation.  
Mulder turned and nodded, “March 6th.”  
“Why then?”  
Mulder smiled, “The day we met.” He said before closing the door then reopening it, “I’m not insane, William reminded me.” Then closed it again.  
After a long shower, her hair in a towel and wearing pink flannel pajamas, Scully sat in the middle of her king size bed with her laptop and her son next to her directing her exactly how to join Facebook. She felt like a imbecile as her son told her what to reveal and what not to reveal. He felt it best if she was honest about where she grew up, where she went to high school and college as well as her current marital status. Aside from that no one needed to know where she had worked. After filling in her email address and adding her name, deciding to stick with her formal maiden name, she had to choose a profile picture. William advised her to use something simple, that an actual image of her would be best – others chose animals, landscapes and even objects, but given what they were aiming for a nice recent photo would work perfectly. Given the last time she had her picture taken professionally was for her FBI badge in 2016 and unprofessionally at their court house wedding when she was four months pregnant, she wasn’t sure what to use. As they discussed this Mulder was sitting in the chair by the window on his own phone, looking for the best wedding venues available in March. While scrolling through her phone at the hundreds of photos she had taken – mostly of Melissa and Mulder with a blobfish – there was a new mail popup in the lower right hand corner of her laptop from F.Mulder.  
Scully looked to her right at her husband as he was continuing to search out hotels in Maui, “What are you emailing me?”  
“Just open it.” Mulder said not looking up from his phone.  
Scully clicked on the notification and the email popped up with an attachment. She clicked and watched as the image loaded. It was a photo of her, taken maybe seven months ago standing at the top of the Arc de Triomphe with the Eiffel Tower behind her. It wasn’t a photo she posed for, and she didn’t even know he had taken it, but her long red hair was slightly blowing in the wind as she looked up at the sky and even Scully could tell she was glowing in the photo.  
“I almost forgot about that trip.” She said looking back at him, “It was over so quickly.”  
“I didn’t.” Mulder replied looking up at her, “Looking at it now it’s obvious you were pregnant, but then I was just happy to be with you.”  
William cleared his throat a bit, tired and wanting to get this completed, “It’s a gorgeous picture.”  
Scully nodded and picked up her phone, scrolling back past the blobfish and instantly remembering that trip and how many photos she had taken. So much had happened since that weekend that she had somehow forgotten, but now as she looked at photos of Paris at sunset she was taken right back there, “Maybe that’s where we should do it.” She said, “The wedding.”  
Mulder looked back up at her, “I considered it, but passports and the weather…I think it’s best to stick to Maui.”  
Scully nodded, “True…” she said a bit of disappointment in her voice, “But I would like to go back there for more than a weekend.”  
“We will.” He replied, “All of us.” He said smiling at his son who nodded and then nudged his mother with his shoulder, “I kind of need you to stay focused. Now, save the photo and go into edit your profile to make it your profile picture. You will also need a cover photo.” He said looking down at her phone, “That one of the sunset over the Eiffel Tower looks good.”  
Scully nodded and emailed the photo to herself and waited for the notification to pop up on the laptop before going in and saving that photo as well. Within the next thirty minutes she had successfully set up a social media account, but didn’t have any friends to add to it. William said it was best to wait to see who found her, and that when she called Monica the next day to ask for a copy of his birth certificate to casually mention that her new years resolution was to become more outgoing and that she joined Facebook. She didn’t know exactly what she would share. As a teen and even young adult she had a journal, but she felt uneasy sharing such intimate details of her life on the internet. In that same time, Mulder had put the deposit down for a vow renewal package at Kāʻanapali Beach Hotel in West Maui for the week of March 3rd- March 9th. If you’re going to Maui you might as well make a week of it. By then Melissa would be almost three months old and they could have a proper honeymoon. Even if just thinking about it as he watched his wife type on her laptop in her flannel pajamas made him want to rip the clothing right off of her.  
“We can invite up to twenty guests.” Mulder said has he lay in bed with his phone still looking over the hotel information, “Ten people and their plus ones I suppose.”  
Scully had finished blow drying her hair and turned off the bathroom light as she exited the bathroom and got into bed with her husband, “If Bill and Matthew bring plus ones that’s four already.”  
“What about Tara?”  
“Six…” Scully sighed, “If she brings a date it will crush Bill.” She said picking up her phone after it dinged, “Dammit. He put that app on my phone.” She said, “I’ve already received ten friend requests.”  
“From who?” Mulder asked.  
Scully smirked a little, “Random men.”  
“You clicked off the married box, right?”  
She nodded, “You think that stops some men?” she closed the phone and put it back on the nightstand before resting her head on Mulder’s shoulder, “Do you think he’s ashamed of us?”  
“No.” Mulder said before gently kissing the top of her head, “He just expected the younger versions of us. The dad who jumped on trains and the mom who saved a little girl from her killer doll.”  
Scully smiled and closed her eyes, “Sometimes our life reads like a crazy tv show.”  
“Well, I don’t care how crazy, or boring, it gets – as long as we have each other. Now, we’re up to six…”


	12. January 2, 2019

The next morning, after her nightly feeding duties, Scully woke up at eight am to the smell of vegan bacon on the grill and hash browns on the stove. Her stomach rumbling, she went into the bathroom and while washing her face, looked down and noticed that her flannel top was hanging a bit looser around her belly. She had purchased these pajamas in her ninth month of pregnancy and continued to wear them as the swelling had remained, but as she slowly unbuttoned the top her face fell in disbelief.  
“Mulder!” she screamed out hoping he would hear her from the floor below.  
Within seconds she heard him bounding up the stairs and was in the bathroom, as she stood there, the flannel top completely unbuttoned and her abdomen as flat as a washboard.  
Mulder couldn’t help but stare, as he generally would anyway, and given her breasts were still much larger he just shook his head in disbelief, “I don’t know…”  
“Last night I still had a paunch. I still looked four months pregnant. Now…” Scully placed her hands on her stomach, “What?”  
“I don’t know…”Mulder shook his head, “Did this happen with William?”  
“NO!” She objected, loudly, “It took months to get back to my previous size!” she was starting to panic, “What’s happening to me!”  
“I don’t know!” Mulder nearly yelled back, “But when is your doctor’s appointment?”  
“Friday” She said, “Just your typical two-week checkup, but how am I supposed to explain this?”  
“Alien DNA?”  
“It’s not funny.”  
Mulder didn’t want to keep staring at her naked torso, but couldn’t help himself, all he could do was shake his head, “Just say you got lucky; really lucky.”  
Scully shook her head and waved him out of the room, “I guess I can put the maternity clothes away.”  
“For now..” he said leaving the bathroom.  
“Shut up.” She continued before closing the door and returning to the mirror, letting the top fall to the floor as she placed her hands on her flat stomach and looked directly at herself, “What am I?” she said as her eyes began to wet and tears began to fall down her face.  
William was locked in his room doing, “research” as Mulder sat in the living room with Melissa in his arms flipping through various channels of daytime tv, “Remind me again why we pay for satellite?” he asked as Scully sat at the desk in the corner going over his list of wedding guests.   
“Because we can’t have cable in the middle of nowhere.” She replied, “Your high school basketball coach?”  
“Mr. Ryerson. Always bragged about being married to the prettiest woman in the world. I want to prove him otherwise.”  
“No.” She replied taking the black pen and striking out his name, “How do you know he’s even alive?”  
“Google. He lives in Bethesda. Still married to Pam. Fifty years strong.”  
“Still no.” she said going back to the list, “You said that we can only have twenty guests, but you have at least fifty on this list. And we can’t invite the Obamas.”  
Mulder sulked his reply and looked down at his daughter as she slept, “I think if we pay more we can have more than twenty.” He smiled down at her, “A week on the beach will be lovely.”  
“It’s still the rainy season.” She replied continuing to cull the list.  
“It’s still a beach.” Mulder replied before looking back at his wife, “and you’ve got your figure back.”  
“I don’t want to talk about that.” She said putting the list down, “You can’t invite Phil Jackson either.”   
“Walt Frazier?”  
“No. The list has been reduced to people we actually know.” She said picking up her phone, “It’s ten, noon on the east coast…so…here goes nothing.” She said looking down at Monica’s business card and punching in her work phone before clicking the speaker button.  
After two rings, “Dana!” Monica exclaimed.  
Mulder rolled his eyes, “Told you .” he said not really feeling jealous, but still slightly irritated.  
“Hi Monica.” Scully replied, “How are you?”  
“I’m fine…fine…” she was still a little too enthusiastic, “What can I do for you?”  
“I was hoping, if it’s not too much trouble, if you could send us a copy of William’s original birth certificate.”  
“You don’t have one?”  
“I do…” Scully continued, “But Mulder’s name wasn’t on it and I’d like it to be.”  
“That would require an amendment…” Monica continued and Scully could hear her typing, “It was originally issued by the District of Columbia.”  
“Yes, we were helicoptered to George Washington Hospital.”  
“I remember.” Monica added.  
“Me too.” Mulder piped in wanting to add to the conversation.  
“Hi, Mulder…” Monica said, her voice not as enthusiastic as it was earlier, “How are you?”  
“Good.” He replied and shook his head before picking up the remote and desperately trying to find something on the TV.  
“Generally, a lawyer is needed to make these changes and proof of parentage. Since I know you left it off for security reasons at the time, it shouldn’t be much of an issue.”  
Scully dug her front teeth into her lower lip and bit, hard, “Is there an easier way to do it? We really need it as soon as possible.”  
Mulder snickered at the way his wife’s tone changed to her “please give me” voice which usually came before some kind of sexual act and now that made him uncomfortable as he eyed her sitting in the hard desk chair with her phone on the desk.  
The other side was quiet for a bit, then there was a bit of typing.  
“Done.” Monica replied, “Where would you like me to send the official copy.”  
Scully proceeded to give Monica their real address – this friendship thing had to start somewhere – and Monica said it would be overnighted and there tomorrow morning. Scully thanked her and threw in a casual “I just joined Facebook and if you’re on it feel free to look me up.” Before turning the phone off and looking at her husband, “I feel dirty.”  
“Sometimes you have to play dirty to win.” Mulder replied finally finding a Dick Van Dyke marathon and tossing the remote on the couch as Scully joined him.  
“I need to feed her in about forty-five minutes.”  
“What’s stopping you from doing it on the couch?”  
“A seventeen-year-old boy who does not need to be scarred by his mother’s breasts.”  
Mulder picked up his own phone and clicked on the security app, then CAM-16-BR2, “He’s still on his computer.”  
Scully leaned over and looked at the phone, “You have a camera in his room?”  
Mulder then clicked on CAM-04-LVRM and there was a direct feed of them on the couch.  
Scully looked up at what she thought was just a light fixture.  
“How many cameras are in this house?” she said looking up at him.  
“Enough.” He replied closing the app, “Enough.”  
Scully sighed and leaned back on the couch, “Why am I not surprised.”


	13. January 3, 2019

January 3, 2019  
FedEx arrived by ten am and had just buzzed the gate as Mulder was returning from his run. He thanked the driver and continued up the hill while ripping open the envelope and pulling out a certified birth certificate for William Mulder, Born May 20, 2001 to Dana Katherine Scully and Fox William Mulder. Taking a deep breath Mulder smiled and sprinted the rest of the way to the house.  
The previous night Monica had requested friendship on Facebook and Scully accepted. She now had one friend. William said that was probably a bit suspicious and she might want to seek out old classmates or former coworkers as they sat at the Social Security Office in Durango waiting for William’s number to be called. They had an appointment, but still needed a number. After William’s name was called they were escorted into an office where they had to show their licenses and passports as well as William’s birth certificate and the application they had filled out online the day before.  
“And why doesn’t he already have one at seventeen years old?” was the first question the woman, Susan, asked.  
They were prepared for this and went in with the cover story, “He was home schooled.” Scully replied, as much as she hated lying, providing the woman with a detailed account of William’s schooling – all fabricated the day before when William was in his room all day, including the diploma he created off a homeschool template and his parents signed. Given he had already completed all the courses necessary to graduate as Jackson, it really wasn’t a lie, but Dana still felt badly about falsifying information.   
“He needs to take the SATs, which means he needs a driver’s license and he can’t get a driver’s license without a social security card, which is why we’re here.” Mulder added as to take some of the guilt off her plate. And he was going to take the SATs.  
Susan nodded and looked over the documents, “After we verify the documents you will have your new card within ten business days.”  
They all sighed, hoping to get this over with a lot quicker, and Scully realizing the little one strapped to her chest was close to needing to be fed.  
Susan eyed them all and looked back down at the documents, “Dana Scully?” she crooked her head a bit, “Annapolis High School?”  
Dana nodded slowly as her eyes wandered, “Yes…”  
“Class of 82? Valedictorian?”  
Scully continued to nod, unsure where this woman was going because she didn’t look at all familiar, “Susan Stifler! I sat behind you in Mr. Phillips calculous class!”  
Dana eyed the woman, she still didn’t look familiar but she felt she might as well work with this, “Susan!” she exclaimed trying not to sound too fake, “Wow! You look fabulous? Did you lose weight?”  
Tone it down, Dana…  
“Why, yes, yes I did. You look exactly the same.” Susan said, “What’s your secret?”  
Nothing she wanted to reveal, “Just…healthy living.”  
Susan smiled wide as she looked over the four in front of her, now realizing that her old high school classmate was holding a newborn baby, “Grandchild?”  
And there it was. The first grandchild comment.  
William looked away and Mulder shook his head, letting his wife handle this one.  
“Nope.” Scully replied emphatically, “She’s mine. Just our little miracle.”  
“Wow…” Susan shook her head, “So lucky. I never had the chance to have kids, but I’m happy to see you were so blessed.”  
Susan took a deep breath and went to her computer, typed in a few items, looked back at the documents, did some more typing and then clicked some more buttons before getting up from her computer and pulling a piece of paper from the printer and handing it to William, “It’s only temporary. The real one you still have to wait ten business days to arrive in the mail.”  
Scully smiled up at Susan and thanked her.  
“Anything for a fellow panther.” Susan smiled before returning to her desk.  
William nudged his mother as they stood up and mouthed ‘Facebook’ at her.  
Scully nodded and looked at Susan, “I’d really like to get in touch with my former classmates, so feel free to look me up on Facebook.”  
Susan nodded, “Oh I will!”  
Scully smiled again as they left the office.  
Sitting in the back of the car, William stared at his social security card, “I don’t even remember what my old number was.” He said.  
“Doesn’t matter. After so many years someone else will get it.” Mulder replied as he drove back over the Wolf Creek Pass.  
Scully shook her head as she watched her phone blow up as her daughter nursed, “I remember Susan now. She was the one who did the school announcements and she just announced my presence to the entire class of 1982.”  
“Good.” William replied, “What are you up to?”  
“Sixty-two requests.” She shook her head.  
“Wow.” Mulder replied, “Someone was popular.”  
“I wasn’t though.” She replied back, “I mean I had my circle of friends, but my dad had a strict curfew of nine pm so I never really could go out much.”  
“Did your circle of friends have sixty two people in it?”  
“Now sixty eight.” Scully sighed and closed the phone, “I can’t do this. These are probably people I never want to connect to ever again…like Marcus.”  
“Not sure I ever heard about Marcus.”  
Scully shook her head, “He dumped me for Stephanie right before graduation.” She looked back at her phone and scrolled through the notifications and cursed loudly, “Dammit.”  
“Don’t accept.”  
“She has to.” William said, “We need her profile to be as believable as possible and having your Facebook friends be mostly high school friends makes it believable. Unless you’re in fan clubs or cults.”  
“Neither.” Scully replied closing the phone again to adjust her daughter, “And once I have all these friends then what do I do?”  
“Just like their photos, LOL at their jokes. I can’t believe you don’t understand social media.”  
“I understand it, I just don’t see the point of it.” Scully replied before looking up at her son via the rear-view mirror, “Please understand when social media took off we were hiding from the government.”  
“I’m still hiding.” Mulder replied.  
William nodded, “Whatever. Did you invite Monica to the wedding?”  
“She’s on the list.” Scully replied, “Once I culled former presidents and New York Knicks from it.”  
William picked up his own phone and did what he told himself he wouldn’t do.  
“There.” He said as Scully’s phone dinged.  
Scully picked up her phone and was notified she had a friend request from William Mulder, she turned to look at him, “You waited two days?”  
“It’s not cool to friend your mother…but this is clearly a dire situation.”  
“How many friends do you have?” she asked as she went in and accepted that one and then was taken to his list, “Three thousand!?”  
William shrugged, “All I did was change my name on my old account.”  
“But I thought you wanted everyone to know Jackson was dead. Aren’t you concerned?” Mulder asked  
“I did, but then I realized those who wanted me dead already are so I’m not too worried about it. I figure if I don’t have location services on and with the three VPN apps I have to choose from we are relatively safe.”  
“That’s my goal.” Mulder replied taking a right hand turn onto Turner road to their gate and entering the code before the gates opened and let them in, “Tomorrow the DMV. Hopefully we have you all set up by the end of the week.”  
Scully looked at his red Nissan sitting in the driveway as she got out of the car, “And we need to have the title changed for your car as well.”  
“Yes, Joe Sixpack will give up ownership.” William joked as he followed his parents into the house.


	14. January 4, 2019

January 4, 2018  
Scully sat on the white butcherblock paper as Dr. Harper looked over her chart, “Well, Dana…” she said looking at the chart, “Typically we don’t do postnatal checkups till six weeks.”  
“I know, but considering the circumstances I wanted to make sure everything is ok.”  
Dr. Harper nodded and put the clipboard down, “How is Melissa?”  
“She’s fine. Perfectly healthy.”  
“Then what are the circumstances?”  
Scully looked down at her now flat abdomen, “That.”  
Dr. Harper nodded, “That is the first. First I’ve seen, but I wouldn’t worry about it. You didn’t gain that much weight during your pregnancy so it’s not surprising you dropped it that quickly, and by all the tests you’re perfectly healthy.”  
“The bleeding stopped as well.” She replied, “Days ago.”  
“It generally tapers off after a week.” Dr. Harper replied, “But spotting may still occur as your cycle readjusts. Since you’re breastfeeding it make take six months to return. Don’t be concerned.”  
If she only knew, “We’re planning a vow renewal ceremony.” She started, “It’s in early March. In Maui.”  
“That’s romantic. Are you bringing Melissa?”  
“Of course. But…” she felt too self-conscious to continue her train of thought, “But…”  
“You need to know when it’s safe to have intercourse again.”  
Scully was pretty sure she was the color of a ripe tomato as she nodded at the physician.  
“It’s generally safe to wait six to eight weeks, and that’s usually because your body is healing from giving birth, but clearly your body has its own timetable.”  
“What are you saying?” Dana asked.  
“I wouldn’t advise it, but if you feel like it’s something you need right now I can’t stop you.” She gave a small smile, “And given I’ve met your husband I can’t exactly blame you.”  
If there was a color darker than tomato red, Scully was pretty sure she was now that color. “I don’t really need it…” she said, “But with the wedding and Valentine’s day…”  
“You don’t have to defend yourself, Dana. You’re a healthy woman and we all have needs. Honestly, this country has become too puritanical if you ask me.” She placed the file on the counter and crossed her arms looking at the woman on the table, “I have another patient, she’s fifty-six and pregnant with twins.”  
“Seriously?” Dana asked shocked, “How?”  
Dr. Harper shrugged, “No clue. We did the amino two days ago and they’re perfectly healthy. No gene abnormalities whatsoever. People are living a lot longer these days and that could mean our bodies don’t start to die down as quickly as we thought they would. Everyone likes to scare women into settling down early or they may miss their chance at being a mother, but clearly you and my other patient are living proof that isn’t so.” She smiled, “Go home, Dana. And if you’re ready, go for it.”  
Having left her son, husband and daughter alone all morning, Scully found herself rushing into the house upon her arrival home. She pulled her jacket off and tossed it on a dining room chair as she walked to the sound of the television in the living room.  
“MASH marathon!” Mulder yelled as she approached the room.  
“Where’s William?” she asked  
“In his room. We have DMV appointment in a few hours.”  
“Where’s Melissa?”  
“In her crib. I gave her the bottle you prepared exactly at eleven just as you instructed.” He continued as she approached him on the couch as if she was in some kind of hormonal trance. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” Scully replied as she straddled her husband on the couch as Colonel Potter yelled behind her.  
“What are you doing…”Mulder questioned even though he knew the answer.  
Choosing actions over words, Scully placed her hands on his unshaven face and stared into his deep set hazel eyes for mere seconds before her lips were on his, her tongue pushing through his lips as her pelvis shoved into his lap. Mulder’s hands instinctively moved to her ass, his fingers digging into the hard denim as she continued to grind into the track pants he never changed out of after his morning run. As he felt his cock harden under the polyester he also knew as much as he wanted this, that it wasn’t the right place or time. Groaning as he feared he’d release from the thought alone he moved his hands to his wife’s face, her tongue still intermingling with his own and pulled her away from him.  
Almost Panting, Scully looked at him with such disappointment in her eyes, “Why?” she begged.  
“Because our son is upstairs, and you gave birth less than two weeks ago.”  
“But, she said I’m ok. I’m ready.”  
“I’m not.” Mulder bit his lip and sighed, “Don’t get me wrong, under any other circumstance I would pin you to this couch and rip your clothes off, but your body has been through a lot and you may think you’re ready, but you’re not.” He removed his hand from her face and grabbed his phone, “I know we already have Maui planned for the wedding, but how about the hot springs for your birthday.”  
“We’ll still have Melissa and William.”  
Mulder shook his head, “I talked to Tara…”  
“Why?”  
“Because we don’t have any other women in this family who have had children and I can call and beg to watch our children so I can take my wife on a proper birthday weekend.”  
Scully took the phone out of his hand and looked at the hotel package, “This is nice…”  
“Yes, it is. While you were at the doctor’s office and I was watching Klinger in a nice pink number while feeding Melissa it just came to me. It’s only a three hour drive, if anything happens Tara is a nurse so she will know what to do.”  
“I can’t believe you called my former sister in law.”  
“Well, you added her to the list. I told her about the wedding, and she said she isn’t dating anyone so no worries there.”  
“Good.” Scully replied.  
“So, deal? Do you trust your sister in law to watch our children for a weekend.”  
“I guess I have to start trusting someone.” She smiled, “Other than you of course.”  
“Of course.”


	15. February 21, 2019

Thursday February 21, 2019  
The heater pumped warm air through the wall vents as Dana sat at the dining room table with her laptop scrolling through Facebook. The social media application she joined almost two months ago as a way to get closer to Monica, turned into a black hole of watching former classmates continue to compete for most popular…whatever. Cheryl Hinman went to Africa, Jake Robbins got a promotion, and as she sipped on her hot chamomile tea and scrolled down her timeline to Marcus Johanson she nearly dropped her cup. He was now a grandfather.  
“You’ve become addicted.” William said as he walked down the stairs watching as his mother’s eyes were glued on the screen before her.  
“Not really.” She replied placing the cup next to the computer, “Aren’t you supposed to be studying?”  
“I needed something to drink.” He replied walking past her into the kitchen, “Have you made much progress with Monica?”  
“Aside from receiving her virtual RSVP for the wedding less than five minutes after sending it, no.”  
William walked into the dining room and pulled out the chair next to his mother and sat down.  
“Studying.” She said without moving her eyes from the screen.  
“I’ll get back to it, even though you know I’ll ace it.”  
“There is no acing the ACTs.” She replied shifting her eyes to give him a bit of a glare.  
In the last month and a half, William had received his social security card, his driver’s license, applied for a passport ‘just in case’ and sighed up to take the ACTs, the west coast version of the SATs. Even though the test wasn’t until April, the fact William hadn’t even been in a classroom since the previous May made it so he needed to get a jump on prepping as soon as possible.  
“There’s time.” He said opening the bottle of water and taking a large sip, “So what are you discovering in the sink hole that is social media?”  
“That my classmates are still the same obnoxious people I knew in high school.” She smirked, “But then I see that Heath Tucker is so proud of his granddaughter Heather for winning the second-grade spelling bee.” She sighed, deeply, “Granddaughter.”  
William shrugged, “Kids my age are parents so…”  
Scully narrowed her eyes at him.  
“I didn’t say I was!” he replied, “Geez.” He added before taking another sip, “Not that I’ve ever even gone that far.”  
Scully’s eyes returned to normal as she watched her son drink from the Fiji Water bottle, “Seriously?”  
He nodded without looking at her before placing the bottle on the table, “Guess I never liked anyone enough.”  
“I thought you were the guy juggling two girls.”  
“It wasn’t like that though. We made out and stuff…but…” he said before realizing this wasn’t the best conversation to have with his mother, “I never had a connection. You know?”  
Scully nodded, “I know…” she said looking back at the computer, “I see a lot of mistakes.” She said scrolling down the list, “Makes me wish I waited.”  
Now William was even more uncomfortable and wanted to change the subject, “Speaking of which, where’s the one I’m assuming wasn’t a mistake?”  
“Airport.” She said looking at the time in the corner of the computer, “Tara’s flight gets in at three, but Mulder wanted to make sure he got there in plenty of time to wait for her at the airport given they’ve never actually met.”  
William nodded, “Why do you call him Mulder?”  
“Because he won’t respond to Fox.” She smirked, “It’s just his way. Like how he calls me Scully.”  
“But you’re married…isn’t it weird?”  
She shook her head, “No. It’s just who we are. He tried calling me Dana after we got married, but eventually settled back into his old ways.” She shrugged and returned her focus to the computer, “All these people keep sending me messages and I don’t know how to reply to them.”  
“What have you posted on your timeline?”  
Scully turned the laptop to him showing her one post from January 1, 2019 – the day she joined Facebook with a simple Happy New Year.  
“Wow.” William said, “You have some serious self-control. Have you commented or liked anything?”  
She shook her head, “No. I mean, Dale Griffith had surgery. Why would I like that?”  
“There’s a sad emoji too.”  
She shook her head again, “Maybe this isn’t the best approach.”  
“No, it will be. You mind?” he asked her placing his hands over the keyboard.  
“I honestly don’t.” she replied, “Just don’t reveal too much.”  
He nodded and spoke as he typed, “Hello Dear Friends. I admit I am quite new to this whole social media adventure. Please understand that I am a very private person, but am looking forward to seeing how everyone is. I am currently retired, and living a peaceful life with my adoring husband and two children. In time I hope to connect more with all of you, but please bear with me as I figure all of this out.”   
“Adoring?” Scully replied.  
“It’s the only accurate description for how he looks at you.”  
Scully smiled.  
“And you at him.”   
Scully smiled a bit bigger and nodded, “That works.”  
William clicked post and slid the computer back to her.  
“I’m guessing you’ve never adored anyone.” Scully said looking at the words he typed.  
“Not really. I guess I believe there’s someone out there for everyone, but given what I am…”  
Scully looked down and then at the little one sleeping in the bassinette next to her, “What you are…” she said her voice lowering and cracking a bit.  
“I didn’t mean it to be insulting.” He said realizing how his mother took his words, “I mean…”  
“I know what you mean.” She said cutting him off, “When did you first realize you were different?”  
William studied her face, “When did you?” he countered.  
Scully looked up at the chandelier above her, “When you were a week old and you made the mobile above your bed spin.”  
William followed her eyes and looked up at the chandelier, her eyes focused on it he concentrated on the lighting fixture and it began to slowly sway.  
Scully shook her head and looked down, “Precisely.”  
“I don’t remember any of that.” He replied, “Is that why you gave me up?”  
Shaking her head Scully used the cuff of her grey sweatshirt to wipe the tears from her eyes, “No, not exactly…” she said before biting into her lower lip realizing that as difficult as it was he needed to know the truth about everything. He was old enough to understand…maybe, “The day after you were born, while you and your father were sleeping, I went to the kitchen to get a drink and there was a card which had been slid under the door. Since we had had guests earlier in the day bringing over cards and presents, I just assumed it was another congratulations card, but it wasn’t.” she looked down at her lap, “It was a threat.”  
“What kind of threat?”  
“It only had three words written in block letters. Mulder will die.”  
“Wow.” William picked up the bottle, “And you believed it?”  
“Given the previous seventy-two hours when we feared I wouldn’t even survive, it was to be believed.”

“What do you mean?”  
“It’s a very long and messy story that would seem unbelievable if you weren’t sitting right here, but once my pregnancy was known there were a lot of people trying to harm us.” She said looking at him, “Us..”  
William nodded understanding what she meant.  
“I’m still not exactly sure why, maybe one group thought you were one thing while another thought you were another….women were being taken and used as surrogates for alien fetuses and there were people who assumed I was one of those women and that you were one of those experiments.”  
“But …I am…”  
“Not in the way they thought you were. Which is why they followed Monica and I to Georgia where you were born. I’ll never forget being so terrified in all my life. The fear that one of these people would take you from me…but once you were born and they all saw you …they just…left.”  
“Left?”  
Scully nodded, “Left. Twenty of these, whatever they were, standing in this small dark room watching me give birth….and then they just left. As if you weren’t what they thought you were. I thought we would be safe after that, but I wouldn’t even let Mulder see you the entire flight to the hospital because I was just so scared and in shock and I just refused to let go of you…and then they wouldn’t let him in the room with me because we weren’t married. I still don’t understand that rule. So, he didn’t even see you until the next day…and we had such a good night. I saw such a perfect future and then it all came crashing down when I read that note.”   
“What happened…” he asked.  
“I threw it away, hoping it was a joke and went back to bed. The next morning while I was preparing your bottle the phone rang and it was my supervisor. He said the same threat had been sent to the FBI and that it contained photos of us from the last three days. From the hospital. Proof we would never be safe. I knew then the only way to keep all of us safe was to send him away.”  
“Away?”  
“Away. I didn’t want to know where. He said he’d think of somewhere to go. Hired a company to clean and pack up his apartment; certain boxes were sent to me and the others to a storage unit, and then things just got progressively worse.” She looked at her son and realized how this was actually therapeutic. Knowing that she needed him to know that giving him up was the hardest decision she ever had to make, but that she didn’t make such a decision lightly, “at one point you were even kidnapped by a cult.”  
William shook his head, “Why?”  
“More people who thought you were like the second coming; I’m not quite sure. But I was also made to believe that Mulder was dead so there was a lot to deal with. Once I got you back, I realized the only way for you to have any kind of normal life was to not have me in it.” She said taking a deep breath as she let the tears release. The tears of the regret and sadness and torment she had felt for the last seventeen years. She finally let go, “I’m sorry.”  
William looked down and took a deep breath as well, “I’m sorry you went through all of that.”  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“But it kind of is.” He said looking back up at her, “If I was never born, none of that would have happened.”  
Scully honestly didn’t need a DNA test to prove paternity. He was just like his father. Blaming himself for everything bad that happened to anyone he knew “People were out to hurt us long before you were in the picture.” She said, “You have nothing to be sorry for. You were clearly raised by very loving and caring people.”  
William nodded, “They were great parents…”  
“I’m glad. Given what they had to deal with.” She said taking another moment to look at Melissa who was now awake, her big blue eyes focused on the ceiling above, “When did you know you were different?” she asked turning back to her son.  
“When I was six.” He replied, “I noticed Chris Phillips was looking at my paper during a test. I just got so mad, I stared at his right hand and just wished I could make him stop. All I wanted him to do was stop cheating off my paper, but his hand snapped and he screamed out in pain and I realized that I had somehow made him break his wrist.”  
Scully was speechless…all she could do was stare at him as her mouth slowly opened in a horrified look of shock.  
William nodded at his mother, “I felt bad, honestly, but then I couldn’t help but try to do other things that didn’t involve body parts breaking. Started with just making things move, into middle school when I was able to incubate an egg until it hatched. That was probably my proudest moment.”  
Scully still said nothing as she stared at her son. Words failing her, all she could do was picture everything he was telling her and project it onto the almost two month old girl next to her.  
“You’re scared of me now, aren’t you?” William asked her.  
Scully shook her head and quickly wiped the tears away, again, “No, I’m scared for you. And her.” She said feeling helpless, “But you can control this now?”  
He nodded, “Took a lot of broken plate glass windows and dishes, but yes. They, my parents, just thought I was mentally ill. Which is why I was on all those drugs that made me fuzzy and I just flat out stopped taking them and that’s when I knew I had to control myself or they would lock me up.” He realized maybe it was best to leave out his more nefarious moments; the ones she wasn’t already aware of, “I would never hurt anyone intentionally. You’ve got to believe that. Even the incident with the girls was just a prank gone wrong which is why I called 911 once I realized what was happening.”  
“I know. I know…”  
“And there’s no guarantee she’s going to be like me. Seriously. You can’t start worrying yourself over what you don’t know will happen.”  
“You sound like your father.” She smiled, a true genuine smile at his attempt to make her feel better, “And me.”  
“Well…” he smiled in return as a way to let her know that he honestly did inherit the best of both of them.  
Scully’s phone buzzed and she went to look at it. Just a simple text of “I’M BORED!” from her husband. She smiled at his use of all caps and three exclamation points and William chuckled as he looked at her.  
“What?” she asked placing her phone back down and looking at her son.  
“The way you looked at your phone. I knew precisely who texted you. You get this look on your face. So does he. It’s pretty amazing to see.”  
“What kind of look?”  
“Love.” He sighed, “That’s the only word that fits.”  
Scully smiled in self-conscious embarrassment, but quickly let that go, “Well, it’s how I feel.”  
“It’s good to see. With so much hate in the world it’s nice to be around true genuine love.”  
“It’s why you’re here.”  
“Now you made it gross.” He said as his body mildly gyrated in disgust.  
“No, I’m serious. For my entire pregnancy with you and yes the seventeen years after you were born, I was still unsure how you came into the world. I had my doubts. I always had my doubts. Even though in my heart I knew you were ours, I still never understood why. It wasn’t until I got pregnant with Mellissa that I realized she was a sign to let me know that you were both our own special miracles.”  
“Now I’m going to be sick.” William joked pretending to gag as his mother just waved him off.  
The computer dinged to divert Scully’s attention from her gagging son and she clicked on the notification, “Who is Lucy Norbert?” she clicked on the friend request and it was a twenty-one year old girl from Los Angeles.  
William got out of the chair and stood behind his mother, looking at the cute blonde girl’s photo, “Troll? Rando?”

“She doesn’t look like a troll.” Scully replied reading that she was a senior at UCLA.  
“It’s a general term for people who want to start trouble.” He replied from over her shoulder, “But she has two thousand friends, so I doubt it.”  
“Should I accept?”  
“Sure. See what happens.”  
Scully clicked the accept button and leaned back, “Is my computer going to blow up now?”  
“No.” William laughed, “Why would you think that?”  
“It’s been an interesting life.” She replied picking up her phone and texting back the bored boy with, “Where are you?”  
He replied immediately with “Airport coffee shop. On my third green tea.”  
“Might want to switch to water.” She texted back as her computer altered her that Lucy had posted on her timeline.  
“Oh this should be good.” William said rubbing his palms together as if he was ready to watch an exciting play by play of…words.  
Returning her attention back to the computer, Scully opened the notification and read silently as her son read out loud over her shoulder, “OH MY GOD!? IT’S YOU!! I WASN’T SURE BUT IT REALLY IS YOU! ARE YOU STILL WITH THE FBI? ARE YOU STILL WILL MULDER? OH MY GOD!”  
William and Scully leaned back at the same time and Scully turned her head slowly to meet her son’s wide eyes, “Rando?”  
“Very rando.” He replied standing up.  
“How does a twenty year old from Los Angeles know anything about me?”  
William shook his head, “No clue. Ask her.”  
Shrugging, Scully placed the curser in the Write a Comment field and began to type, “I’m sorry, I believe you have me confused with someone else.”   
Three little dots appeared and they waited for the girl to reply  
“NO I DON’T!” appeared below Scully’s comment.  
“I’VE HAD A DANA SCULLY GOOGLE ALERT FOR FIVE YEARS AND IT FINALLY PAID OFF!”  
Scully shook her head, “What?”  
“It’s an alert you have set up to get notified if someone’s name ever comes up in the news or in web crawls. Now we know it takes almost two months for Facebook sign ups to reach the Google crawl.”  
“But my name has been in the news in the last five years before Facebook.” She replied to her son, “Why is this girl freaking out over me being on Facebook? Or freaking out over me at all. I had no idea I had…groupies.”  
“ARE YOU STILL THERE?” Came up on the timeline.  
“WHERE’S MULDER?”  
Scully shook her head and looked back at her son, “What do I do here?”   
“Figure out how she knows you. Clearly she does.”  
Scully nodded and typed a reply, “How do you know me? Us?”  
After a moment the dots appeared again.  
“THE LAZARUS BOWL!”  
Scully instantly felt a combination at getting punched in the gut and being hit with a migraine at the same time. She groaned, loudly, and looked up at her son.  
“What’s The Lazarus Bowl?” He asked confused as to why a twenty year old girl would be so excited over a bowl with a strange name.  
“A very bad movie a very stupid studio made eighteen years ago.”  
“About you?”  
“In part. How this girl even knows about it…”  
Scully typed her reply to the girl, “That movie was fiction.”  
It didn’t take long for the over anxious college student to reply, “BUT YOU AREN’T! YOU ARE LIKE MY IDOL!”  
“Because of an awful movie?” she said out loud feeling the migraine return.  
“That movie was not based on anything factual about anyone.” She typed back to the girl.  
“You’re killing her vibe, mom.” William replied.  
“But she has a vision of me which isn’t true. It was Tea Leoni in a wig.”  
“Well, we look for heroes in all forms. Maybe the fictional you inspired by the real you encouraged her in some way. Just be nice.”  
Scully sighed and nodded, “You’re right.”  
Choosing her words, Scully decided to take a different route, “What’s your major, Lucy?”  
“Microbiology with a minor in forensic science.” She typed back no longer using all caps.  
Scully smiled as her son gently prodded her in the back, “See what can come from a stupid movie?”  
Scully nodded, feeling a bit proud and replied back to the girl, “That’s good to hear, Lucy. We need more women in science.”   
“I have to go to class. Would you mind if I private messaged you later? My friends are going to freak out. They didn’t think you were a real person and made fun of me for how much I watched that movie. And, seriously, are you still with Mulder?”  
Even though he would be angry to know his name was now ‘out there’ she grew a sudden fondness for this girl and quickly replied, “Yes and yes.”  
The girl instantly replied back with a heart and smiley face emoticon and Scully leaned back in her chair, “I guess it wasn’t a complete waste of time.”  
“Eighteen years ago, you say?” William replied heading towards the stairs.  
“What are you doing?” she asked her son.  
“I’m finding that movie.”  
“No!” she screamed back as he as laughed his way up the stairs.  
“Federman.” Scully muttered under her breath before closing the laptop.


	16. Fifty-Five

The sun had set nearly an hour earlier as Scully sat at the small vanity in her bedroom with a loud device attached to her chest. Since Melissa now needed to only be fed ever three to four hours and would be away from her mother for three days, Dana wanted to make sure she had plenty of breastmilk on hand for Tara which meant buying an expensive machine that would fill the little bags with what her daughter needed. It wasn’t painful, but it was a bit uncomfortable at first. Now the sound of the machine was like a metronome and she found herself able to read to it. Lately she had been binging on romance novels. Not the Nicholas Spark kind that would be made in to two star rated movies, but the really bad hidden in the back of the bookstore trash. Why? Research. She had a vision of writing her own trashy books with a supernatural feel. Like Twilight meets Fifty Shades of Grey.  
Even with the sound of the pumping, Scully could hear talking in the hallway. She was almost done, but also feared Tara seeing her in such a state. Thankfully the talking stopped as did the machine and she was able to disconnect and put the bags in the cooler and pull her sweater back over her head before the bedroom door opened and her husband entered.  
“Good timing.” She replied closing the cooler.  
“I almost didn’t hear it.” He replied closing the door behind him, “In all honesty that thing scares me.” He said pointing to the machine.  
“Fifty-seven-year-old man terrified of a breast pump.” She said putting it back in its expensive case.  
He shrugged, “We all have irrational fears.”  
“Where’s Tara?”  
“Taking a shower. At least that’s what she said she was going to do as I haven’t heard the water start yet. I wanted to leave by noon tomorrow. How many times do you have to…pump?”  
His face turned in a combination of fear and disgust with his pump comment and all Scully could do was pity the man, “It’s after six now, I’ll feed Missy in two hours before putting her down for the night. Thankfully it’s ok to let her sleep for eight hours now and she does. Then I’ll wake up, feed her, and pump again before we leave. That should be enough to last a good fourteen feedings before we return.”  
Mulder nodded, “Do you have a spreadsheet for Tara to follow.”  
“No…”Scully said picking up her phone, “An app. It will alert her when it’s time for Missy to be fed.”  
Mulder smirked, “I love you.”  
Narrowing her eyes at him, “Was that said with sarcasm?”  
“More like admiration. No matter what the project, you have a set schedule. A perfect way to do things to meet the ultimate goal.”  
“Raising a healthy child is a perfect goal.”  
“And you will meet it.”  
“WE will meet it.”

February 22, 2019  
The alarm went off precisely at five am. Scully quickly sat up and turned off the alarm before looking at her sleeping husband. She definitely needed this weekend, but for now she needed to feed her daughter.  
Melissa was sleeping soundly in the bassinette next to her parent’s bed. Her six-week checkup had gone smoothly, she had gained twice her body weight and only one inch given she came out at the length both babies are at her current age. Mulder joked about putting up a basketball court in the back and was already calling her legs. Scully saw a future where her daughter would be taller than her before her twelfth birthday.  
By ten am, everyone had had their breakfast and thankfully Tara was a vegetarian so she didn’t wince at the food selections like her ex-husband and son had when they visited. Scully was locked back in the bedroom with the scary machine as Mulder helped Tara with the alarms and camera situation of their fortress. By eleven, the pump was put away, plenty of milk was in the coolers in the fridge and their bags were packed for a nice relaxing weekend away. Scully held her daughter closely as she watched Mulder carry their bags out to the car, the sudden realization she was parting from her daughter for more than a few hours quickly overwhelming her.   
“She’ll be ok.” Tara tried to reason with her ex-sister in law as Scully clung to her daughter while pacing in the vestibule of their home.  
Scully knew this. She knew she could trust Tara. Even if she hadn’t seen her in so many years, she had raised a great boy so she had to be a great mother because Dana was sure Bill wasn’t the greatest caregiver. She then hated herself for insulting her brother. Letting out a deep sigh, Scully handed her daughter off to Tara who smiled as Melissa looked up at her. The first woman who wasn’t a doctor who her mother actually let hold her. Hopefully the child knew this woman could be trusted. As it was, she rarely cried and had recently started smiling at them, so all Scully could do was hope that she would be ok.  
An hour into the drive Mulder couldn’t distract his wife with music or talking or saying HEY LOOK! BIGFOOT! Her eyes were focused on the baby monitor app on the phone watching Melissa sleep in her crib.  
“You know.” He said, “You can’t hold onto her forever.”  
“Who says?” Scully replied her eyes still focused on the color image before her.  
“She will have to eventually go off to school.”  
“Oh, you forgot. She’s being homeschooled.”  
“Summer camp.”  
“Home camp.”  
“Scully…”  
“Mulder…” she still wouldn’t look away.  
In complete give up mode, Mulder knew he wouldn’t really have his wife to himself this weekend. She would be too worried about their daughter being three hours away to actually relax.  
Pulling into a 7-11 parking lot, Mulder parked and turned off the engine of the car. It took Scully more than a minute to realize the car was no longer moving.  
“What are you doing?” she asked finally looking up at the building before her. “Do we need gas?”  
“No.” Mulder replied.  
“Are you hungry?”  
Not that kind of hunger. “Nope.” He replied taking his phone off the vent magnet.  
Scully turned off the phone and tossed in her bag on the floor in front of her, “There. Are you happy?”  
Mulder shook his head, “No.”  
“Then what do I have to do?”  
“RELAX!” he nearly yelled in pent up frustration before turning to his startled wife, “She’s. Fine. You’ve spent a week attaching that monster contraption to your chest just to make sure she has enough milk while you’re gone. She has her aunt, A LICENSED PEDIATRIC NURSE watching her. She has her brother, who can protect her, not to mention alarms, cameras and motion sensors. She. Is. Fine.” Mulder let out in a matter of seconds before taking a deep breath, “Dana, I love you, but you have to know you can’t control everything every second of her life.”  
“She’s two months old. Not even.” Scully defended herself as she reached in and grabbed her phone out of her bag, “At two months old William…” she stopped herself. Realizing exactly what was happening to her. “She’s not William.”  
Mulder nodded, “No. She’s not.” He turned back to his wife, “And in all honesty, has she done anything yet to cause you such concern?”  
Scully shook her head, “No. Nothing. She eats, she sleeps, she poops.”  
“As we all do.”  
Scully smiled a bit and tossed the phone back in the bag, “I’m fine. I swear.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure.”  
“So, the clothing optional weekend is back on.”  
She chuckled a bit, “It’s back on as long as the heat is.”  
Mulder smiled and placed the phone back on the magnet, “Good.”   
Turning the ignition back on, Mulder pulled out of the parking lot and back onto US-160 East towards the hot springs.  
By two, they were stopped at a diner for quick snack given they couldn’t check in until four so figured a late lunch would be a good idea. Scully picked at her green salad with olive oil and vinegar as her husband did the same with his. They hadn’t spoken much since the stop at the 7-11, but they both had the same thing on their minds. As much as he told his wife to relax, now Mulder found himself worried about the almost two-month-old baby. What if something happened to Tara, or William and she was left all alone? The cameras wouldn’t alert them if someone fell down the stairs. If there was a fire, they would get an alert, but they would be three hours away.  
“Dammit.” Mulder said putting down his fork and taking his phone out of his pocket.  
“No phones at the table.” Scully said in all almost robotic tone as she fought with a crouton and a sunflower seed.  
Mulder shook his wife off and pressed a contact before bringing the phone to his ear.  
Scully looked up at him and mouthed “Who are you calling?” before she heard him speak.  
“William…” he said watching her confused reaction from across the table, “Plan B is on.” He then shook his head and rolled his eyes, “Yes, under three hours so I owe you a hundred bucks. Just follow the plan.” He said before disconnecting and placing the phone back in his pocket.  
“What’s plan B?” Scully asked.  
Mulder sighed at himself in defeat, “Fearing you would be unable to be away from Missy for three days, more like two and a half, I also reserved two other rooms at the hotel. One connected to ours and another down the hall. I instructed William, if needed, to drive your car up to the hotel with Missy and Tara and everything she may need.” He shook his head and stabbed at the arugula, “I didn’t know I would be the one to worry to the point of calling him.”  
A small smile formed on Scully’s face, “Thank you.”   
Mulder nodded and took a bite of his salad, “Still clothing optional. I just like the idea of knowing she’s only a door away in case anything happens.”  
“Me too.”  
“And that contraption wasn’t for nothing.” He said pointing at her, “Those are mine this weekend.”  
“You’re disgusting.”  
“Not like that!” he quickly defended himself, “Just…you know.”  
“I know.” She smiled, “But you’re still disgusting.”  
“I know.”  
By a little after four the couple had arrived at the Hot Springs Resort. While they were on the road, William texted his parents that he had packed up his mother’s car and locked up the house per Mulder’s specifications and they too were on their way and would be there after dark. Scully used Find a Friend to track their movement as she lay on the king size bed as Mulder pawed at her.  
“Not yet.” She said pushing away his hand as she watched the little icon of her son move past the county line from Mineral to Archuleta, “I can’t relax till I know they’re here.”  
Mulder sighed and got out of the bed, “Well, can you drink?”  
“What?” She asked, “I haven’t had a drink in nearly a year.”  
Mulder nodded and pulled a bottle of champagne out of his bag, “It’s the really expensive stuff.”  
“Not while I’m breastfeeding.”  
“But you’re not! You have a weekend full of stuff in that bag. She doesn’t need you this weekend. I need you.” He said nearly begging.  
“My birthday isn’t until tomorrow.”  
“I bought two bottles.”  
“Mulder…” she moaned honestly wanting to drink, but also fearing the repercussions, “Maybe.”  
He nodded, “I’ll take maybe.” He said picking up the hotel guest book, “No restaurant, but there are some within walking distance. There’s a bar.” He sighed, “Scratch that.”  
“Pretty sure clothing is required at both.”  
“Not if we bring the food back.” He eyed her as her eyes stayed focused on her phone, “How far are they?”  
“Ten miles. I’m sure he’s driving too fast.”  
“I’m sure he is.” Mulder replied sitting back down on the bed, “But the quicker they get here…”  
She smiled and nodded, “The quicker we eat.”  
“Eating..yes…” He said nodding while looking at her.  
“FOOD!” she yelled back, “You’re impossible.” She said getting up and walking towards the bathroom.  
“IT’S BEEN EIGHT MONTHS!” he yelled back as the bathroom door closed and then picked up her phone and clicked on the app, “Seven miles. Yep. Too fast.”  
William and his aunt and sister arrived at the Hot Springs by five. They all then trekked to The Lost Cajun for dinner, this time Mulder was the one refusing to let his daughter go as he held her closely in the nearly freezing mountain air temperature. At the restaurant, Scully sat next to her husband and watched as Melissa drank from a bottle. It was the first time she had actually witnessed this so she was fascinated with how her little lips sucked on the rubber nipple. After about a minute she brought her tiny hands up to the glass bottle and wrapped her small fingers around it.  
“Wow…”Scully said watching as her daughter practiced her fine motor skills.  
“What?” Tara asked as she sat next to her nephew perusing the menu.  
“She held onto her bottle.”  
Tara eyed Dana and shook her head, “No…that doesn’t happen until babies are at least six months old.” She said sitting up higher and leaning forward to take a gander of the tiny one clutching her bottle, “Well…never mind that I guess.” She said before going back to her menu.  
“Show off.” William smiled at his sister before going back to his menu, “I wonder if they have alligator... would you hate me if I ate alligator?”  
“No.” Both parents said in unison.  
“Well, I guess I’m having alligator.” William continued.  
Scully couldn’t take her eyes of her daughter. Mulder continued to hold onto the bottle by the end, but clearly the not even two-month-old girl had the dexterity to hold it on her own as well. When she was done, and the bottle was drained, Mulder removed the bottle from her grasp and placed it on the table. By now the waitress had arrived and he realized he hadn’t even looked at the menu. Nor had his wife, so he simply asked Sara, the server, what they had that was vegan or at least vegetarian. She recommended the vegetarian gumbo and some fresh French bread and they went with that. Sadly, alligator was not an option at this location so William just ordered what his parents ordered and Tara did the same. They also ordered a basket of hush puppies and Mulder ordered a beer as the others went for water and a soda for the teenager.  
“So, what else can this baby do that no other two-month-old can do?” Tara asked, “So I know what to expect.”  
Scully shook her head, “She’s just like any other two-month-old.” She said in an almost defensive tone, “This is the first time we’ve fed her a bottle.”  
“I fed her one after you left, per the app you put on my phone, and she didn’t hold it. Not that I really noticed.”  
“She wanted to impress daddy.” Scully smiled up at her husband as he kept his focus on the little girl in his arms. Her hair had grown a bit in the last two months, but it was still fire red and he hoped it stayed that way.  
After dinner, they made sure Tara was settled in the connecting room with Mellissa in her travel bassinette - and that the connecting door worked. William was two rooms down and content with his laptop and phone. He was instructed to study, again, but seemed a bit preoccupied. Once Scully was sure her daughter was in very good hands, she left the room and within seconds of closing the connecting door her husband’s lips were on hers. Hot and demanding as he pinned her against the door. Her own wanting need causing her arms to wrap around his chest as his hands moved to her face. As if eight months of abstinence had turned him into a bomb ready to go off.   
As much as she wanted him to rip her clothes off and fuck her against the door, Scully also wanted it to be a bit more romantic than that. It had been months. So many months and when she turned her head slightly to stop the fuse, her husband moaned in disapproval.

“Come on…” he whined. Literally. Whined, “We waited the customary six to eight weeks. Brought the family all the way up here…now what’s stopping you?”  
“Nothing.” She said turning her head back to his, “I just want to take a bath first.”  
“Oh.” He said standing up right and sounding a little less pitiful, “Really?”  
“Really.” She replied placing her hands on his chest, his heart beating so fast she could feel it beneath the fabric of his sweater, “Just watch some TV ok?”  
Mulder nodded and stepped away from his wife, “Just a bath.”  
“Yes. It’s also been eight months since I’ve had a bath.”  
“Ok.” He said shoving his hands in his pockets and walking backwards to the king-sized bed until the edge hit the back of his legs forcing him to sit down while his eyes still focused on his wife as she chuckled at him on the way to the bathroom.  
On her last day of being fifty-four, Dana found it pretty impressive that her husband still got weak in the knees for her…to use a more g rated term for how he reacted. After starting the bathwater and throwing in some of her lavender foam bath she turned to the mirror and began to undress. Still shocked and more than a bit concerned that her abdomen bounced back like a rubber band a week after giving birth, she focused on her reflection. Her hair was now as long as it was before she got pregnant. Now that she no longer had to run around with a gun, she didn’t worry so much about it being in her face and usually threw it in a messy bun. Her usually b cup breasts now a full c, her nipples hardening in the cool air and possibly the prospect of what was to come later. Even though they had been together so many times, she still found herself nervous. What if wasn’t the same? What if didn’t feel the same. For either of them. Mulder was there when she gave birth, he watched his daughter exit what he would joke as one of his top ten favorite places to visit. Actually, he called it his number one place to visit and even though she laughed at the comment at the time, now she couldn’t help but wonder if that would change. Not to mention the fact that she was breastfeeding and that added an entire other fear to the evening. As much as she wanted to be with him again. As much as she wanted to spend the weekend in bed without a worry in the world, she was also terrified that she would disappoint him.  
The water was hot, just as she liked it, and after a good twenty minutes of relaxation there was a knock on the door. Fearing something had happened to Melissa she instantly panicked.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked before the door even opened.  
“Nothing.” Mulder said entering the large bathroom and closing the door behind him, “Did I tell you this is called the romance suite?”  
He approached the large counter with two sinks and turned to look at his wife in the tub next to him as she relaxed, the bubbles barely covering her breasts as she looked up at him with her hair in the messy bun he had grown quite accustomed to.  
“But, if you don’t feel romantic, I understand.” He said shifting in his feet, “I do.”  
“I know you do.” She replied licking her lips as her eyes ran up and down his body, “But I also gave birth…and you were there.”  
“Of course, I was there. It was one of the best moments of my life. I think-“ he cut himself off realizing exactly what she was referring to, “Do you honestly think that changes the way I feel about you?”  
“You saw a lot more than I wanted you to.”  
“Helping bring our daughter into the world…”  
Scully nodded, “Yes.”  
Mulder kneeled down and looked her directly in her eyes, “I love every inch of your body. Every. Inch.” He said delicately placing his right hand on her cheek, his fingers slowly sliding down to her lips, her tongue instinctively darting between them to taste as they continued their journey down her chin, her neck stretching as they moved further along her body, tracing the outlines of her breasts before moving under the water. Her eyes closing as his gentle fingers made it to their final destination. A soft moan escaped her lips as he teased her.  
“Look at me.” Mulder instructed, his fingers continued to pleasure her.  
As if in daze, Scully’s eyes slowly opened and she lowered her head to meet his gaze.  
“Keep looking at me.” He said in a soft voice as his fingertips delicately circled her.  
Doing as instructed, Scully kept her eyes on him, her own hands moving to her breasts squeezing them hard and not letting herself worry what may or may not happen. They were tender, but it wasn’t painful, as she moved her fingers to her nipples gently squeezing them as Mulder’s fingers did the same below the water. Her eyes focused on his, she moved her hands under the water and took hold of his hands in hers. Stopping him.  
Mulder shook his head, his face full of disappointment.  
“Get in here.” She instructed.  
Mulder nodded and slowly stood up. She watched as he pulled off his navy-blue sweater and the white t-shirt underneath. She thought she would release from the sight of his washboard abs alone and sat up in the water to help him undo the belt holding up his jeans. After kicking off the denim and the boxer shorts that followed, Mulder stepped into the hot bath and slowly lowered himself into the hot water on the opposite end of his wife. It was tight, but thankfully the faucet was on the side of the tub so it would not cause a problem.   
Both of their legs crossed, their knees touching one another, the couple just sat and stared at one another. Both clearly remembering the last time they were in a bathtub together and how very different it was. Unable to really speak, Scully leaned forward a bit and Mulder then did the same, now she was the one to place her hands on his cheeks, staring deeply into his eyes. She smiled, and he did the same, before she brought her lips to his, uncrossing her legs in the warm water as she sat up on her knees shortening the distance between them, until his legs had also uncrossed and moved to a bow-ledged position in the thankfully spacious jacuzzi tub. Much like the one he had installed in their master bath after the renters moved out. He knew how much she loved a relaxing tub and couldn’t help but think even then of the possible uses for it. Their daughter’s birth NOT one of them, but he wasn’t going to focus on that now. Now, he was focusing on the woman whose lips were on his, whose tongue had slipped out of her mouth and into his as she positioned her legs outside of his and placed her hands on his chest before removing her lips from his.  
Scully watched, again, for the disappointment and couldn’t help but smile.   
“I want you to remember this.” She said to him as her hands slid down his chest, under the water and took hold of what she had longed for far too many months.  
“I remember it all.” He replied.  
She nodded and returned her lips to his, her mouth directing her body as she lowered herself onto him. Slowly taking him in as her muscles loosened around his shaft. Returning her hands to his chest as she began to slowly move up and down. The pain and pleasure overcoming her as she pushed harder, taking him in deeper, his hands moving to her ass, guiding her as the motions increased, as the water splashed around them. Removing her lips from his she leaned back in the tub as she arched her back and brought her hands back to her breasts. Louder moans now escaping her lips as Mulder moved his hands to her waist. Her hands moving down to meet his as she quickened her pace, needing the release that she very much craved as she pulled his fingers from her skin and slid her own fingers between his before locking them and meeting his gaze with her own. As she felt her orgasm mounting, her muscles tightening around his cock she kept her gaze. Like a trained sniper with her target in sight and it wasn’t until she felt it hit and sensations ravaged her body that she finally allowed her eyes to close, just as she felt him jerk under her and a small groan escape his lips.  
Once the few seconds of bliss had passed, Scully opened her eyes and looked at her husband. The fears quickly returning as he wiped the sweat from his brow.  
“Was it the same?” She asked, “As before?”  
Mulder shook his head.  
“Oh…” she said unsure how to react.  
“Better.” He replied, their fingers still interlocked he pulled her closer to him as he sat up as well, “There’s a private sauna as well.”  
With only a couple hours left of being fifty-four, Scully lay on the large plush bed in her complimentary robe and watched as her husband fought with the champagne bottle.  
“It’s supposed to just...pop.” she said watching as he fumbled in his own complimentary robe.   
“Fucking Dom Perignon.” He muttered.  
Taking a moment to look at the connecting door, Scully did have a moment of sadness, “I miss her.” Scully said looking back at her husband.  
“She’s sleeping.” He replied finally getting the metal to untwist the top to come up without hitting the ceiling and causing a mess.   
Congratulating himself, he grabbed two hotel provided glasses and filled them to the brim with bubbly before placing the bottle on the table and returning to the bed, handing one to his wife, “You know, it’s already your birthday on the east coast.”  
Scully took the glass and quickly inhaled the aroma of the two-hundred-dollar bottle of champagne, “Well, I was born in Maryland. Is this a taste test for the wedding?” she asked him.  
“Partially.” He replied, “The other bottle cost three hundred. Happy Birthday, Dana.” He said gently clinking his glass against hers.  
“Thank you, Fox.” She replied before allowing herself to actually drink the fruity and nutty goodness.  
“You like it?” Mulder asked her as she licked her lips.  
Scully nodded, “And I already feel it going to my head.”   
Mulder quickly finished off his glass then took her empty glass from her hand and placed them both on the nightstand, “Then let’s not waste time.”  
Scully let out a childish giggle as she lay down on the bed and watched Mulder as he untied her robe, her head propped up on two pillows as he removed his own and then placed his hands on her belly, sliding them down to her thighs, positioning himself between her legs and lowered himself over her, his lips touching hers in the same gentle way she kissed him only hours earlier, but before the kiss could deepen his lips moved down, delicately biting her lower lip before letting his tongue travel down her neck, slowly arching his back as he explored her. Scully softly moaned as her hands moved to his back and then to his head as he moved ever so slowly down her body. By the time he was done it would be her birthday in the mountain time zone, but she was determined to let this last.  
He took his time, as much as she moaned, as he rediscovered her. Every inch given the special attention she deserved. He watched as she withered under him; knowing her body like a blind man knows his favorite book in brail. His tongue teasing her in ways he used to only dream about. He watched as her hands moved from his head to her breasts, gently kneading them as she moaned in pleasure. A devilish smile coming over his lips as he moved his tongue around the delicate button. Knowing how with one touch she would explode. His own cock feeling like it would do the same as it throbbed against the bedspread.   
Scully moaned his name, both names, her needs becoming overpowering as she feared she would come from want alone. She watched as his tongue continued to tease her, always getting close but never touching her aching center knowing she would explode the second it was touched. She begged and she pleaded as he met her gaze with his and smiled, again. The glass of champagne didn’t make her sleepy, it made her, as crude a term it was, horny. It was her weakness. There were times when they didn’t leave the bedroom because she couldn’t be satisfied enough. After a New Year’s Eve party years back, they had to ask for an extended check out and then gave up and paid for another night and she had to call out for work because of a bottle of champagne. Maybe that’s why he bought it. He knew what it did to her, but aside from the depressing of the cerebral cortex she desired him and she needed him. Inside of her. Now.  
Aware of those on the other side of the room, it would have been a good time for Mulder to actually be able to read minds as she kept reciting PLEASE FUCK ME ALREADY over and over again in her mind as he continued to appreciate her most delicate of areas.   
On the brink of tears from frustration, she finally felt him move and opened her eyes to see him looking at her as he guided his cock inside of her. Her pelvis arching as he filled her, then collapsing as her back did the same. Her eyes focused on him as he placed his hands on her thighs, quickening his pace before sliding his hands up over her breasts and to her shoulders as his body lowered over hers. Their sequential moans were a symphony they knew by heart. He would stop, she would arch her back, he would start again, she would lower it. Even though so many months had passed, it was a performance they had perfected and although they wanted the moments to last forever, the release was what they aimed for and as Scully felt her body tighten, she let out a loud cry as the orgasm took over her body. Her partner mimicking her within moments before collapsing onto her.   
Their hearts beating rapidly on opposite sides, the couple breathed heavily as they waited for their bodies to relax. Scully turned her head and closed her eyes as the post adrenaline rush of exhaustion hit her.  
A baby crying startled Scully from her slumber. She wasn’t sure how long she was out, but as she lay naked on the top of the bedspread, her partner passed out next to her she bolted up and got out of the bed, grabbing the robe which she was laying on and quickly putting it on before tying it tight. Taking Mulder’s robe off the floor she threw it on top of his naked body, causing him to awaken and ask what was going on.  
“Missy’s crying.” She yelled, “Get dressed.”  
Mulder grumbled as he tiredly put the terrycloth robe over his torso then stood up to tie it, “How do you know it’s Missy?” he asked yawning.  
Scully narrowed her eyes at him and he put his hands up in defeat, “You know.” He said nodding as he followed her to the adjoining door which she didn’t bother knocking on before opening it to see a frustrated Tara pacing the room while holding the child.  
“What’s wrong?” Scully asked in a panic as she grabbed the screaming, red faced baby from her aunt’s arms.  
“I don’t know!” Tara yelled back. “She was sleeping just fine until about ten minutes ago. She just woke up screaming! I tried to give her a bottle and she wouldn’t take it!”  
“What time is it?” Scully asked the frazzled woman.  
“A little after one.” Tara replied, “She doesn’t have a fever!”  
Melissa continued to cry as her terrified mother sat down on the edge of the bed, unsure what to do as the baby had never cried like this. Not since the moment she was born. Feeling more helpless than she could imagine watching Melissa with her eyes clenched shut as tears fell from them, looking up at Mulder as he looked down at the two of them, sitting next to his wife and daughter. Scully passed her to him hoping that would fix the situation, but she only cried harder. Shaking his head in helplessness, Mulder returned his daughter to her mother and got up and walked back into their room. Picking up his phone he clicked on the green phone button and then recent calls before clicking on the last number called and waiting.  
William arrived at his parents’ room in under five minutes, still in his pajamas of flannel pants and a grey t-shirt, Mulder then directed him to the other room where Scully held their daughter still red faced and screaming. Scully’s own cries and tears nearly drowning out the child’s as William looked at all of them confused.  
Mulder nodded towards Scully and with shaking arms she held her daughter out for her son to hold. Melissa’s cries grew sharper and louder for a moment until her eyes opened and she seemed to stop mid shriek. The room became very quiet as she stared up at her brother.   
Scully took a deep breath of relief and looked up at her husband, “How did you know?”  
“I didn’t.” he said looking down at Melissa as her blue eyes stayed focused on William’s dark brown ones, before joining his wife on the edge of Tara’s bed.  
William looked at all the adults staring at him as he held his now quiet and content newborn sister, “I really don’t understand what’s happening here.” William said, “Is she sick?”  
“No.” Tara said, “Or hungry and I already changed her diaper.”  
“Then what?” William asked.  
The room grew quiet again, “You tell us.” Mulder said.  
“What?” Tara interjected, “What’s going on here?”  
Honestly forgetting there was a third party in the room, the family took a moment to look at one another before Scully stood up, “Thank you so much for everything Tara, but we’ll take it from here.” She said going over and taking the bassinette as Mulder grabbed the diaper bag and cooler.  
“Do you not need me to watch her anymore?”  
“Maybe tomorrow, but for now just get your sleep.” Scully smiled, “We’ll watch her for the rest of the night.” She said before following the rest of her immediate family back into their room and closing the adjoining door behind her.  
William stood near the bed and looked back at his parents, “I don’t understand.”  
“She wouldn’t stop crying until YOU held her.” Mulder said, “Why?”  
“I don’t know!” William nearly shrieked looking back down at the infant, “If you’re asking if I can read her mind I can’t.”  
“Have you tried.”  
“No.” He replied, “I mean, what do babies have to think about?”  
“Just try.” Scully pleaded, placing her hand on his shoulder as she looked up at him, “She’s never cried like that. Not since she was born. You already claimed to have a connection to her, this only proves it.”  
William shook his head in utter sleep deprived frustration, “Seriously, I don’t know. There’s nothing to determine.”  
“Maybe you lost the ability.” Mulder shrugged.  
“And maybe you just want to get back to fucking my mother.” He replied bitterly and bluntly.  
Scully’s eyes grew wider and William’s head turned sharply to her, “Don’t freak out. It’s all he thinks about.” He said before handing Melissa back to his mother.   
Melissa’s eyes seemed to focus on Scully’s before slowly closing.  
“See, whatever it was, she’s over it now. Can I go back to my room?”  
Mulder nodded as William stormed out. Slamming the door behind him.  
“Well.” Mulder said grabbing the champagne bottle, “Happy Birthday, Scully.” He said before bringing the bottle to his lips and finishing what was left of the celebratory beverage.  
Mulder had booked a morning at the spa for his beloved wife on her fifty-fifth birthday. He bought her a four hundred-dollar Vicente Sleeveless Plunge-Neck Open-Back Georgette Dress. He didn’t know what all that meant, but it was red and looked hot on the model and he knew his wife would look better in it. The facial was at eleven, followed by a detoxifying body scrub, a manicure and a pedicure. By two she had a hair appointment – the natural redhead still had dark roots and couldn’t get them taken care of for fear of what the chemicals would do during her pregnancy, but after proper research Mulder was told it was perfectly safe and he wanted her to feel as beautiful as he knew she already was.  
The dress and the thousand-dollar Gianvito Rossi sandals were in two perfectly wrapped boxes in the back of the car. Mulder left before his wife had awakened, checking on their sleeping infant first, before heading out to the car to retrieve the gifts, bringing them back into the room and placing them on the table along with orange juice and chocolate covered strawberries also in the cooler in the back of the car. Taking out two champagne flutes – another hidden item – he filled them halfway with orange juice before adding the less expensive champagne he was able to open without a sound. Basically, the entire back of Mulder’s Explorer was filled with gifts, including a rose gold Tiffany and Company charm bracelet with three matching heart charms. One engraved with Melissa, one with William and a third that just read Love Forever, M. Between the gifts and the trip, he had spent over ten thousand dollars, but when it came to the woman he had loved for over a quarter of a century, money was no object.  
Wearing jeans and a grey sweater, Mulder picked up one of the flutes and carried it over to the bed. Scully was sleeping on her back, under the covers with her right arm over her head, as her left rested on her stomach. It was a little after ten and given they didn’t get back to sleep until after two he wanted her to rest as long as possible. They also didn’t really speak after Mulder downed three fourths of a bottle of hundred-dollar champagne and promptly passed out.   
“Scully…” Mulder gently nudged her left hand, the large diamond on her engagement rink sparkling in the sunlight.  
Scully moaned a little before slowly opening her eyes, shifting them back and forth, “Where are we?”  
“The Hot Springs Hotel.” He replied as she slowly sat up in the bed, “How did you forget already?”  
Scully shook her head, “Weird dream. We were on that farm you’re always dreaming out.”  
“Nice…”  
“Then a spaceship showed up.” She said her gaze widening, “Where’s Missy?”  
“Sleeping.” Mulder nodded towards the bassinette on the large sofa surrounded by pillows, “She slept all night. I was able to give her a bottle this morning. No crying”  
“Did she hold it again?”  
Mulder nodded, “Yes…”  
Scully shook her head, “Mimosa?” she asked looking at the glass Mulder was holding.  
Mulder nodded again and she took it. Downing the entire glass in one quick drink before handing the empty glass back to him.  
“Well, I also have chocolate covered strawberries.” He said motioning towards the table, “And gifts.”  
“Oh yeah.” Scully took a deep sigh, “It’s my birthday.”  
“I wanted to…celebrate it.” Mulder replied looking back at the ratty haired woman with tired eyes, “I booked you an entire day at the spa, followed by dinner reservations at an Italian place four miles down the road.”  
“I thought it was clothing optional weekend?”  
“Not entirely. And I don’t want you believing that’s all I think about.”  
“I know.” Scully smiled, “I appreciate all of this I really do, but…”  
“Missy…”  
“If she’s already holding things four months ahead of schedule what’s next? Walking? Talking?”  
“How about we just wait and see.” Mulder patted her leg, “Now, chocolate is waiting.”  
After sending his wife off to be pampered, Mulder walked with his sister in law – ex sister in law and son to the grill up the road for a proper breakfast while holding his daughter in his arms. He had a stroller, but he preferred carrying her. The men didn’t talk, or exchange eye contact as everyone ordered their breakfast and Tara realized she would need to be the one to start any kind of dialogue.  
“So, what else do you have planned for her birthday?” she asked as she stirred a fourth package of sugar in her coffee.  
“Just a romantic dinner.” He said avoiding the eyes of the teenager to the right, “Dinner.”   
William sighed and picked up his water, “I’m sorry, ok?”  
“For what?” Tara asked clueless.  
“Nothing.” Mulder replied sipping his tomato juice, “and it’s not ALL I think about.”  
“Well, you think about it a lot. She is my mother.”  
“Well, she is my wife.” Mulder sighed and put the glass down before holding his right hand out toward his son, “Truce?”  
William nodded and shook his father’s hand.  
“Now, we can’t be here without enjoying the springs, so you two can go enjoy that and if you don’t mind Tara, we have reservations at seven so if you can watch Melissa again that will be helpful.”  
Tara nodded, “Hopefully she won’t go all exorcist baby on me again.”  
“Well, if so, you have William’s number.”  
Tara nodded and picked up her coffee. Unclear what was going on in this family, but remembering how much Bill hated Mulder because of the work he dragged his sister into…so maybe that had something to do with it. Either way she appreciated the vacation away from her mundane life.  
By one, Scully had returned to the room completely relaxed. Her hair appointment wasn’t until four and once she was done being massaged all she could think about was the private sauna in their room. Her son’s words were painful, well, more embarrassing than painful, but at the same time knowing how much her husband desired her was also alluring and after more complimentary champagne she was floating on a cloud while feeling like a fire that needed to be put out.  
Scully opened the door to their room to see Mulder resting on the bed holding Melissa.  
“Hey…” she said forgetting for a good ten seconds they had an infant.  
“Someone looks drunk.” Mulder smiled as she closed the door behind her.  
“I forgot about Missy.” She said, “Is she sleeping?”  
Mulder nodded, “Just changed and fed and she’s good.”  
“Any talking yet?”  
“No.” he chuckled a bit, “How do you feel?”  
She walked over to the bed and pulled herself up onto it, sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder, “Relaxed.”  
“Good.”  
“And…sigh...horny.”  
Mulder shrugged, “Later.” He leaned over and kissed the top of her head, “Your birthday is far from over.”  
She looked up at him, “What else do you have planned?”  
“You’ll see, but for now why don’t you sleep off that, I’m guessing, champagne. I’ll wake you in time for your hair appointment.”  
Nodding she let out a small yawn before a quick I love you and drifting off to sleep on his shoulder. Now, he had two women sleeping on him and he couldn’t have been happier.  
By five thirty, Scully had returned from the salon, her roots now auburn and her locks cut and straightened. But not too cut and not too straight. As she sat at the vanity putting on her makeup, Mulder, wearing a black suit and red tie, approached her with the first large gift box.  
‘You’ve done enough.” She said as he placed it on her lap.  
“No, I haven’t.” Mulder replied, “Open it.”  
Smiling, Scully untied the large ribbon and then pulled the top of the box from the bottom, revealing white tissue paper and something red underneath. Standing up she placed the box back on the vanity and lifted the garment up, her smile and her eyes growing larger, “It’s beautiful!” after removing the dress from the box she looked back in it, “No lingerie.”  
“You can’t wear a bra with this dress.” He smiled in that seductive way he had mastered.  
“But…” she looked down.  
“No, I say pass on those too.”  
Shaking her head at his unique way of seduction, she then smiled and dashed off to the bathroom with the dress like a giddy school girl.  
The dress fit perfectly, her breasts now larger revealed a bit more than she expected, but Mulder presented her with a nice black shawl to cover what she didn’t want to expose to the world. He just wanted five minutes of her in that dress so he could picture removing it from her later that evening.  
He then presented her with the second box, and the squeals that came out of her mouth made him wonder if the series Sex and the City was more realistic than he realized when it came to women and their love for shoes.  
As Scully buckled the stilettos in place all she could do was think of how she would accurately pay him back. Thankfully, she had brought the monster Mulder feared and taken care of pumping and dumping – a phrase she read on the internet for when you drink alcohol, but don’t want to give your child the breastmilk it may still be in so you toss it down the sink. It felt like a waste, but she was enjoying being able to drink again while her daughter was clearly able to deal with a bottle. She wanted to breast feed for the first six months, then switch it on and off when her daughter was able to handle solid food. As much as she enjoyed their bonding and wanted the best for her child, she also didn’t want her to completely dependent upon her mother either. In the end, she would do whatever felt right.  
Mulder had requested a small table in the back. It wasn’t the most romantic restaurant they had been to, but it was the best this area of the mountains had to offer. After ordering the artichoke and lemon pasta along with a bottle of Merlot, Mulder presented his wife with the long Tiffany and Company box.  
“Now.” He started, “Before you open this, I need to tell you something.”   
Scully took a sip of wine and watched as Mulder fussed with his tie.  
“You’re not dying, are you?” she asked.  
Mulder shook his head, “Far from it.” He replied, “No…” he took a sip of wine himself and took a moment to get the words jumbled in his head together before he continued, “It may sound cliché to say you’re the best thing that ever happened to me, but it’s the truth. Since the day we met a day hasn’t gone by when I haven’t thanked God or whomever for bringing you into my life. Whether it was fate or planned, I believe there is a deeper meaning, a bigger reason as to why we are together. Maybe we can’t see it now, maybe we’re too confused about everything happening to us, but if we are destined to live forever, I want every day of that forever to be with you.”  
Mulder took a larger sip and then motioned towards the box, “Now you can open it.”  
After spending nearly an hour on her makeup job it took only two minutes for it to be ruined with his words. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me…” she said, “I know you can’t believe it, or won’t believe it, but it’s true. I fell in love with you the moment I met you. I was just too afraid to say anything or do anything. I didn’t have much luck with men, and we had such a strong connection I didn’t want to ruin it. Now, I know, that connection has only grown stronger over the years. I don’t believe in immortal life, but I do believe in immortal love which is what we have.”  
Mulder smiled and nodded towards the gift, “Open the box.”  
Nodding as well, Scully removed the top of the box expecting a neckless to be worn on special occasions, but instead seeing a beautiful charm bracelet with three hearts with her children’s names and a small diamond on each one. Of course, the third heart was engraved with Love Forever, M. Scully picked it up out of the box, “This had to cost a fortune.”  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“Our credit cards are linked.” She said knowing if she really wanted to she could see exactly what he spent on this trip, but also knowing she really didn’t need to know.  
“Scully, it. Doesn’t. Matter.” Mulder smiled, “It’s pocket change now.”  
Every now and then she forgot they were actually millionaires and clasped the bracelet around her small wrist, “And it’s not too big.”  
“They’re custom sized.” He replied with a large smile before refilling his glass, “I’m still not done.” He continued, “Baring any interferences tonight, I plan on spoiling you till the clock hits twelve, and then every day after.”  
“I plan to do the same.”  
“In October.” He winked before taking another large sip.  
The taxi got them back to the hotel before ten. The entire bottle of merlot well finished and no texts or calls from Tara or William meant they were free to enjoy the evening alone. After pulling off her thousand-dollar shoes, Scully knew the price of shoes, Scully walked backwards towards the private sauna entrance as she slowly pulled down the straps of the dress, letting it gradually fall from her body as she got to the door, slamming her back against it.  
“We may be too drunk.” Mulder said as she grabbed his tie, “And old.”  
“We’re not old.” Scully said straining her neck to look up at him – the nearly one-foot height difference when she wasn’t wearing shoes, “We’re immortal.”  
“I thought you didn’t believe in that.” Mulder replied.  
“I do tonight.” She smiled wickedly before placing her hand on the sauna door and pushing it open.  
A bottle of champagne and thirty minutes in a sauna will dehydrate you. Regardless of how much alien DNA was coursing through their bodies. At six am, after drinking an entire sixteen-ounce bottle of water in a matter of minutes, Mulder decided he needed to run, but stopped at his son’s room before heading up the mountains.  
“It’s too early.” William griped upon opening the door, “The sun isn’t even up yet.”  
“It will be.” Mulder replied, “Get dressed. We need to talk. Might as well run at the same time.”  
After taking ten minutes to change into his jeans and hoodie sweatshirt, William grabbed the keycard and walked with his father to the main road.  
“This is still over what I said…isn’t it?” William asked.  
Mulder nodded as he leaned over to tighten his shoe laces, “Yes, it is.”  
“Look, I said I was sorry.”  
“I know, but we need to clear the air. Yes, she’s your mother, but she’s also my wife. A woman I care very deeply for, and with that love comes certain acts.”  
“I’m well aware.” William replied as they started their journey at a brisk pace.  
“How aware?” Mulder replied really needing to know.  
“I already talked to my mother about this and yes I am a fucking virgin.”  
“That’s probably the best oxymoron I’ve ever heard.”  
“Well, it’s true. I went to high school with a lot of guys who used girls and I always said I wouldn’t be that way. I know you think differently about that because of the girls, and I really liked Sara, but she wasn’t ready and neither was I.”  
“Well, that’s a relief.”  
“That’s what my mother said.”  
“Well, given what we are up against we all need to have clear heads, which means I need you out of mine.” Mulder took a moment to stop running and look directly at his son, “Seriously. There can’t be trust between us if you’re constantly in our heads.”  
“But you wanted me to get into my sister’s.”  
“Because we were worried about her. You don’t have to worry about us.”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Why?”  
“Because. I already lost two parents, I can’t lose any more. I thought I didn’t need anyone. That I could just be a loner. A Vagabond. Go from town to town and just not care about anyone anymore, because when you lose those you do care about it hurts too fucking much to ever love someone that much again. When I was in that hotel room in LA and I got that feeling, that someone actually needed me, it made me feel good. It made me realize I didn’t want to be a loner. That I had a purpose. Maybe I don’t know exactly what it is yet, but maybe if anything, it’s to let that little girl know she has a purpose too.”  
Mulder nodded, “You do.” He smiled a little, “And she was the reason your mother finally married me.”  
“I know it’s bigger than that. I just don’t know what yet.” William started walking, then turned back to his father, “What do you think mine is?”  
“To prove God exists?” He shrugged.  
William looked up for a moment then shook his head, “Nah. It’s bigger than that too.” He said before smiling and challenging his father to a sprint up the hill.  
Which he won.


	17. March 1, 2019

March 1 ,2019  
I miss my mom.  
Scully stood alone in the large dressing room at Sandy’s Dress Shop in Durango. A month earlier she had picked out an actual wedding gown. It wasn’t Vera Wang, but the sleeveless white satin scoop dress with a fifty-centimeter train was perfect for a beach wedding – or in her case a vow renewal ceremony. But as she looked at her reflection in the five floor length mirrors all she could do was wish her mother was here to see her. Part of the reason she didn’t want a real wedding was for the simple fact her parents wouldn’t be there. Her father to walk her down the isle and her mother to sit in the front row smiling knowing her daughter had finally made the right choice.   
“How’s it going?” Sandy, the store owner, asked as she entered the room. “You’ve been in here for quite a while. Does it still fit?”  
Scully nodded. She wanted another fitting before they left the next morning, and after a few more alterations due to her body readjusting to it’s before pregnancy weight, it now fit perfectly.  
“I just miss my mom.” She said wiping the fresh tears from her eyes, “She passed away three years ago. She would have loved this dress.”  
Sandy nodded, “How about the man you’re marrying?”  
“She would have been happy if I married him twenty-years earlier.” She smiled in return to the older woman with her grey hair in a bun, “Moms always know.”  
“That they do.” Sandy replied, picking up the fingertip veil and placing it on top of Scully’s head, letting the tulle fall over her shoulders, “I know you weren’t completely set on the veil, but just in case.”  
Scully smiled at her reflection, “How is it I’m already married and I still feel nervous?”  
“I’ve been married for thirty years and I still feel nervous. It’s once you stop feeling the nerves that it’s time to worry.”  
After her gown and veil were placed in their protective white garment bag, Scully left the dressing room in her jeans and red sweater. Her husband and infant daughter waiting in the entrance of the store. Melissa sound asleep as Mulder flipped through Brides magazine. Scully cleared her throat to alert him she was ready to go, and Sandy wished them a safe flight before locking the store doors behind them.  
Opting for a quick bite of lunch at a local diner, they sat in a booth in the back as Scully placed Melissa’s carrier on the booth between the wall and herself and Mulder sat across from them. Their choices were limited, but salad always seemed to be an option and they were just glad they could have a custom menu in Maui. Even if was an additional cost.  
After ordering, Mulder took a moment to look at his phone, “I’m so glad we decided to book a charter flight.”  
“You decided.”  
“Well, with Missy and an eight-hour flight and I just didn’t want to deal with TSA losing our luggage. This is a very important trip.”  
“Yes, it is.” Scully replied, “Even if it’s original intentions were just to prepare for the end most of civilization.”  
“Well, I didn’t put that on the invitation.” He replied, “But, yes…and I didn’t want to worry about that either. Even though we previously got that vial home in once piece…”  
“I know… I know…” Scully nodded solemnly, “But, again, we cannot focus just on that.  
The server brought them their two large salads and refilled their water before walking back to the counter area where there were two TVs on mute with closed captioning, but as the people at the counter began to talk louder, everyone’s attention turned to the TVs where the sound had now been turned on, and up.  
“Breaking news at this hour.” The brunette anchor began, “Fifty people have been found dead in a barn in Charlottesville, Virginia. Many of the victims were marchers at the infamous Unite the Right Rally in August of 2017. It is not yet known at this time what the source of the mass homicide was, but it’s believed to be some form of toxic gas. We will bring you more details as the investigation develops.”  
There were a few claps and some people yelling out karma, but as the couple in the back slowly ate their lunch, their minds were both thinking the same thing.  
This is the beginning.


	18. March 2, 2019

March 2, 2019  
The charter flight was scheduled to leave at noon, getting them into Kahului by five with the time difference. They arrived at Animas Air Park in Durango by eleven and were all on board thirty minutes before departure. Their private flight attendant, Cindy, who was blonde and, in her thirties, offered champagne which Scully had to decline due to the little one would be attached to her off and on throughout the flight. The small plane sat up to seven, which meant a single reclining and rotating seat on each side of the plane with an aisle between them. Scully sat on the right side of the plane, her husband directly to her left as their son sat behind her. They would be served lunch and dinner on the plane and it wasn’t your typical airline food. They were asked in advance their meal preference and would be treated with a gourmet lunch of vegetable paella and butternut squash linguine with fried sage along with fresh bread and salad for dinner. Even apple tarts were on the menu for dessert.   
“I could get used to this being wealthy thing.” Scully joked as she held her sleeping daughter in her arms and opened her bottle of Perrier.  
Mulder nodded, “Me too. I used to forget I even had all that money…now…might as well make the most of life.”  
“And with all we’ve been through, we really do deserve it.”  
“Yes. We do.” Mulder took his large wine glass filled with a 2009 Bordeaux and proceeded to reach across the small aisle to toast his wife’s green glass bottle of mineral water.   
Directly behind them the teenage boy rolled his eyes and proceeded to type away on his laptop. Thankful, at least, for the wifi.

 

“I’ve never been in love.” The blog post started, “So I guess I wouldn’t even know what it felt like if it ever happened to me.”  
As he approached his eighteenth birthday, William decided to start everything anew. He had a new identity, his true birth identity, and was trying to have with that a new lease on life. After his blowup with his parents only a week earlier, he decided that a blog would be the best way to get his frustrations out. He didn’t use his real name, just calling himself Test52001 and titled the blog Looking for my Purpose – A Journey of Self Discovery and Meaning.  
When I was fourteen, I had been hospitalized for depression and self-harm. Even though the Percocet he took and the cuts I carved into my arms created no pain or scars after healing, my parents arrived just in the aftermath and I had to spend a month at Kempsville Center for Behavior Health in Norfolk. Daily counseling sessions tried to get to the root of my problems, but this was when I learned I had to be cautious of what I chose to share with people. My parents didn’t beat me. They didn’t abuse me. They just didn’t know how to deal with their “very special boy.” At night I would hear my mother cry, and ask God why he was the way he was….and that was the night after the streetlight changing incident and I took the pills and the Swiss Army knife and tried to end it all.  
He never shared that with anyone until the words left his fingers.  
In the hospital I met a girl named Allison. She was blonde and so very pretty. We shared a brief kiss and she placed her hand on my lap saying she could make me happy. That all she wanted to do was make others happy because she didn’t like herself. Giving in, I let her try, but the happiness didn’t arrive and she cried and ran off. I never saw her again. Sometimes I wondered what happened to her, and other times I realized maybe I shouldn’t think that much into it.  
Then there was Ronald. He had tried to hang himself after his football teammates revelated to the rest of the team he was gay. Ronald made the mistake of professing his attraction to a fellow player and that player then essentially ratted him out. Ronald was the only friend I had made at the center and they stayed in touch after he was released.  
Until Ronald drove his car off a bridge two months after his own release.  
It’s good not to get attached to people.  
All he wanted was to be normal. To have the same hopes and dreams as everyone else. He just wanted to go to college, meet a girl, get married, get a boring job and have ten kids.   
But I wasn’t normal.  
I didn’t know what he was.  
I once stared at a fly. I watched as it buzzed around me. Taunting me. Knowing I couldn’t catch it. That it couldn’t be killed.  
I stared at that fly for thirty seconds. Wishing I could just make it explode.  
And then it happened.  
Pieces of wings and miniscule insect legs hitting the kitchen counter of my home. Right in front of me. The buzzing had stopped; instantly being replaced with guilt. I didn’t really want to kill the bug. I just wanted him to leave me alone.  
I wiped up the evidence of my destruction and fled the house. Needing to be away from the scene of the murder I had just committed on an innocent insect.  
When I was sixteen, I was invited to a party. This rarely happened, but there was a girl I did like – not love – who was going as well so I put in the effort to attend. Her name was Holly and she had straight black hair and sky-blue eyes. She was a cheerleader, and would give everyone a card on Valentine’s Day. I watched as she had one too many Coronas and Jake Taylor walked her up the stairs to his parent’s bedroom. I followed a minute or so later, hearing the girl as she screamed and hearing another voice say “Guard the door.”   
I approached the door, my mind fixated on what was going on behind the hard wood. As I focused, I could see it. She was pinned on the bed under Jake’s massive build. Tears streamed her face as he held his hand over her mouth to muffle her cries for help. I centered on Jake. I didn’t need to read his mind to know what his intentions were. He laughed as he ripped off her panties and the other voice clapped yelling “Go Jake!” The other voice was closer to me as if this was the person guarding the door. Closing my eyes, I continued to focus on Jake. I didn’t want him to explode like the bug, I just wanted him to stop, but as her cries got louder and my own heart began to ache, I closed my eyes and just centered on his own heart no longer beating.  
And not a moment later the cries stopped and the door flung open and the other guy, I didn’t even know his name, ran by me. I entered the room to find Holly no longer crying, but her eyes wide open as she looked at the big weight of the man who had collapsed on top of her. Her gaze slowly turned to me, and I don’t know if we shared some kind of connection but she just blinked and I blinked in return. Before either of us could say a word, the room filled with other kids and the other players pulling Jake’s lifeless body off of Holly. The police and ambulance eventually broke up the party and Jake was pronounced dead due to a massive coronary. There was no investigation and Holly never went to another party. She wasn’t the same after that, but that next year she only gave out one Valentine and she gave it to me.  
It’s a big thing, being able to control life and death. Sometimes I felt like a superhero and wondered if a needed a secret identity. Other times, I would just ride around on my bike trying find people to help. Sometimes I was gentler about it, watching a man who was walking too closely behind a woman and I made him trip. But then there was the man watching the little girls as they played on the jungle gym at the park. At first, I thought he was just a caring father, until I watched as he sat on the park bench and his right hand went under his pants and began to move. That’s when I decided he no longer needed a piece of his anatomy and enjoyed the shrieks as his pants filled with blood as he held the most important part of man’s body lifeless in his pedophile hand.  
Then there was the time I realized I could control the clock on the classroom. Slowly guiding the second hand with my mind, or make the books on the teacher’s desk fall to the floor forcing her to stop lecturing on World War II in order to pick them up. Each computer multiple choice test had a sequence. There was a coding imbedded in each correct answer. I could just…see it. I no longer needed to study for such tests and I was always good at bullshit essay questions so my last few months of school were a breeze…you know...until my parents were murdered in front of me and I could never return to class.  
The summer before we were at the beach and my cousin Andrew was being the usual pretentious prick he was known to be. There were girls trying to have a nice relaxing time and he wouldn’t stop kicking sand on them. Granted, he was eleven, but it was obnoxious and my aunt Carol was too busy drinking vodka from a water bottle to pay him any attention. That was the first time I wondered if I could just make him see something that wasn’t really there. Maybe a nice big spider. He was terrified of spiders. Maybe more than one…  
Watching him closely I imagined the spider crawling up his right foot as he attempted to kick sand on the girls again. His little boy screams were hilarious to me as the spiders crawled up his legs. The girls watching him in utter amusement as he screamed and ran away shaking the invisible arachnid off his pale legs.  
Now, as I’m two months away from being able to legally vote and need to determine what I want out of my future, I find myself that same scared boy who just didn’t want Chris Phillips cheating off my paper. I don’t want to hurt anyone, but I also don’t want to live in a world where people are allowed to hurt others without having to pay for their crimes.  
I also don’t even know what I want to do with my life…but I’m pretty sure I now have two people in my life who will help me figure it all out.

 

The plane arrived a little after five and they were in the car service on the way to the hotel just as the sun was beginning to set over the ocean. They had received RSVPs and plus ones from all ten invited guests, including Monica which made them wonder who she was bringing.  
They had also paid for all hotel rooms and flights, using a travel agent to schedule all the accommodations. Most of the guests wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow, which meant the couple and their children could have a nice dinner before retiring to their separate rooms.   
The travel bassinette was set up next to Scully on her side of the king-sized bed, and Scully lay on her right-side watching Melissa through the mesh fabric as she slept. Due to the time difference she should have been tired, but wasn’t. Scully’s mind whizzed through so many different ways the week could go badly. Someone could get stung by a jellyfish, someone could get too drunk and do something incredibly stupid. A spaceship could show up…  
Turning over in the not-as-comfortable-as-her-own bed, Scully looked up at her husband as he sat up scrolling on his phone.  
“What are you doing?” she asked him honestly curious.  
“Looking more into that mass homicide yesterday.” He replied, “Looks to possibly be cyanide. A lot of similarities to the Jim Jones mass suicide.”  
“Which, we’ve seen in person.” She said sitting up and sighing, “So it could be an isolated incident.”  
“I don’t know. These didn’t look like the kinds of people who would willingly take their own lives for some cause or belief.”  
“Their belief being white is right?”  
Mulder shrugged, “One was a dentist, another a lawyer. Prominent people.”  
“Prominent racists.” She sighed, “I’m sorry, but I honestly can’t feel badly about this.”  
Mulder nodded, “Kind of like when child killers are killed in prison.”  
Scully nodded as well, “I know I’m supposed to believe all life is precious, but after all we’ve seen…” she shook her head and sighed deeply, “And once you’ve taken a life.” She said her voice cracking a bit at the memory and her own guilt that accompanied it.  
After placing his phone in his left hand, Mulder used his right to take hold of his wife’s left hand as she sat only a foot away from him, “It’s been nearly twenty years. By now you’ve got to stop letting it eat away at you.”  
“I wish it was that simple.”  
“Well, if you hadn’t you know I would have.”  
“I know.”  
“Besides, aren’t Catholics supposed to confess their sins, say some hail marys and then be forgiven?”  
Taking another deep sigh, she just shook off his comment, “Not this one.”  
“Well, at the end of the day I still think you did the right thing and that has to count for something.”  
“It does.”


	19. March  3, 2019

Scully sat on the balcony of the hotel room nursing her daughter as she watched the sun slowly rise above the ocean. She had spent the majority of her life being so busy, chasing that brass ring, breaking that glass ceiling that she really never had time to just …relax and appreciate something as beautiful as a sunrise.  
“How about a walk?” A groggy voice said behind her. “On the beach.”  
Scully turned to see her yawning husband as he scratched the prickly hairs on his chin.   
“With Missy?” Scully replied.  
“Of course. But one condition.”  
“What?”  
“I get to hold her.”

“Sometimes I think I should have built house by the ocean.” Mulder said as they walked barefoot along the water, “Wake up to the sounds of seagulls.”  
“And fears of hurricanes.”  
“There is that. But there’s also the fear of forest fires, but there hasn’t been one in our area in quite some time.”  
“There’s always a fear of something.” Scully replied as she dug her toes into the sand with each step, occasionally looking over to take a gaze at her daughter, wide awake in the safe arms of her father as she rested her head against his chest.  
“This we know…” Mulder replied looking down at child in his arms before placing a gentle kiss on the top of her soft head. “I’m ok being anywhere as long as I’m with you.” He said squeezing her hand and taking in the fresh sea air, “This is honestly how I pictured retirement.”  
“Really?” Scully smirked, “With the newborn?”  
“Well,” He shrugged, “Not exactly the same picture, but life wouldn’t be exciting if it didn’t throw us some curveballs.”  
“This is true…and my brother gets in at five, Tara gets in at five thirty and I expect things will get exciting really fast.”  
“We tried to schedule everyone’s flights at the same to make it easier on the car service. There’s a hummer limo which will be picking up everyone but those two.”  
“Makes sense.”  
“As I’ve lived through a divorce, I know what can happen so I felt it was the best to have them be picked up separately. Even Matthew will be in the hummer.”  
“And his guest is a girl named Lucy…” Scully stopped walking and had an uneasy thought, “Lucy…”  
“Lucy who?”  
Scully turned and looked up at Mulder, “This girl messaged me on that Facebook thing. Said I was her idol and knew everything about us.”  
“How?”  
“That stupid movie from eighteen years ago.”  
Mulder groaned. Loudly. “I knew it. I knew that piece of crap would tarnish our legacy.”  
“What legacy?” Scully almost laughed, “We were a joke!”  
“Not entirely.” He replied in a defensive tone, “We did a lot of good.”  
“Not that anyone really focused on that.” She said crossing her arms as the bitterness coursed through her veins, “In any event, this girl seemed to be a fan and if she’s with Matthew there could be a reason.”  
“Other than the fact your nephew is a good looking and sweet kid.”  
“He’s twenty-one. He’s not a kid anymore.”  
“Still, it could be a coincidence and it might not even be the same girl. Did he give you her last name?”  
“No. When he sent back the invite, he wrote ‘maybe a guest.’ Then two days ago texted me he met a girl and she was coming. Said she’d pay her own way…”  
“Last minute…pay her own way…”  
“Uh huh.”  
“It’s her.” Mulder sighed, “Do you think she could be dangerous?”  
“No, just a little over exuberant. She used a lot of caps in her messages.”  
“Well. It’s not the first time my wife had a stalker and it probably won’t be the last.”  
“I wouldn’t go that far.”  
“I guess we’ll just see what happens.”  
Even though it wasn’t a typical wedding ceremony, Scully still wanted to do some traditional things. Including putting together twenty gift bags and placing them in their guests’ rooms. The bags included bottles of sunscreen, hand sanitizer, travel sized packets of Tylenol and Pepto along with Chapstick and a tiny tin of mints. Originally, they were going to have custom made tiny bottles of champagne with their names on them, but realized not all guests were old enough to drink and tossed that idea.

They still had one large bottle with their names and the date made up for themselves. Splitting up the bags, Mulder and Scully followed two different hotel managers around to place the bags on the table in the rooms along with a handbook of various activities to take part in on the island for the rest of their week-long stay.  
When money is no longer a factor it’s easier to spoil your friends and family.  
By four all the rooms had their gift bags, and the couple realized the hadn’t seen their son all day.  
Mulder walked across the hall and knocked on the door. After waiting nearly five minutes a disheveled William opened the door, his own face sporting morning stubble, his eyes hardly opening as Mulder noticed the room was mostly pitch black with only the light from a laptop shining through.   
“Are you ok?” Mulder asked the boy.  
William yawned and nodded, “I’m fine. Just working on something.”  
“You do realize we are in Hawaii…beaches…pools…we all need a healthy dose of vitamin D.”  
“This is more important than that.” William said opening the door wider so Mulder could enter, “It’s a Trojan horse.”  
“A real Trojan horse?” He smirked.   
“A virus.” William said sitting back in the chair in front of his computer, “I started on it a couple of months ago, but after what happened the other day in Charlottesville, I realized I had to get back to it.”  
Mulder stood behind William as he opened typed something on the screen, “Facebook has a lot of stupid quizzes which people will share with one friend then another and then another. What kind of dog am I or can you guess my favorite food by answering these questions? I bought a shadow domain name which simply links to a folder on my computer. You probably already saw the charge on the credit card you let me borrow.”  
“In all honesty I don’t really look at all the charges even though I know I should.”  
“Well, that was all I bought. I created a quiz like those What 80s TV Character Am I? I had to look up various ones to link the ridiculous questions to. Favorite color, favorite food, but only five. I had more, but it got too complex and crashed. Five seemed to the perfect number.”  
“So, what happens when someone takes this quiz?”  
“Once it’s completed, you have essentially opened the trojan horse which installs a virus on your phone, computer, etc and the gives me access to your computer. Preferably the test would be taken on a phone where I then would have access to all text messages and phone conversations as well as Facebook, Twitter and any other social media type platforms. I would have a clone of every phone or computer of whomever takes the quiz.”  
“You’re not going to test this on your mother and I, are you?”  
“No. I have absolutely no interest in what you two text to each other.” William said as he moved the mouse around the screen clicking on various coding, “I’ve only tested it on myself and I was able to get the virus to clone the Facebook portion, but I’m still working out the bugs.”  
“Well, I appreciate the effort, but you really should get some sleep and maybe some dinner. You’ve been in here all day.”  
“I’m not hungry or tired. I just really want to finish this.”  
“Fine, but if we order you a pizza will you eat it?”  
He gave his father a bit of a smile, “Real pizza?”  
“Real pizza.”  
“Then sure.”  
Mulder nodded and took a second look at the computer screen and all the complex coding, “I know you’ve said you don’t know what you want to do with your life, but clearly you have a talent.”  
“For hacking.”  
“It’s a talent.” He shrugged before leaving the room.


	20. March 4, 2019

Taking his parents advice, after a breakfast with them of fruit and oatmeal, William went to the pool with nothing more than a towel and sunscreen. Finding a chaise lounge away from the happy couples and annoying kids, he laid down and just did what he could to ease his mind. He had worked on the virus until three, was awakened by his father at eight and now it was ten and as much as he wanted to get back to work, he would appease the parents he was still trying to know by getting some vitamin D.  
His eyes closed under very dark sunglasses, he didn’t even realize someone had come over to his secluded area of the pool.  
“Is this chair taken?” the young female voice asked.  
Opening his eyes and removing his glasses just a bit, William looked up to see a tall girl with hair as red as his mother’s and skin just as ivory toned.  
“No…” William replied sitting up to honestly get a better look at the girl in the red bikini and very thick book in her hands.  
The young girl smiled and sat down obviously noticing that he was still staring at her.  
“Are you ok?” she asked, her bright blue eyes narrowing in on him.  
William’s head began to nod in slow motion, “Sorry, you just look like someone I know.”  
“Really?” she asked, “Who?”  
“My mother.”  
The girl laughed, loudly, “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”  
“A good thing. A very good thing.”  
“Well, thank you.” She said leaning back, but his eyes would not leave her. “You know, saying I look like your mother and continuing to leer at me makes you more than a little creepy.”  
“Sorry.” William shook his head a bit, “I’m not sure what came over me.”  
“It’s ok.” She said opening her book.  
Even though he wanted to keep talking to her, he really didn’t know what to say. Even innocent questions like “What are you reading?” didn’t seem like enough in his mind. He didn’t want to keep staring at her, but there was just something about this girl that compelled him to just say anything.  
“Good book?” Well that was stupid.  
Thankfully she wasn’t too annoyed with him already to ignore him or get up and leave, but being polite she simply nodded, “Wuthering Heights. It’s been my favorite book since I was twelve. I ready it at least once a year.”  
Well, at least he knew she wasn’t twelve. “So, you’ve read it….”  
She chuckled a little, “I’m seventeen, so don’t get any ideas.”  
“I’m seventeen too.” He replied.  
Closing the book, she took another look at him, “Seriously? You look way older.”  
“Now, is that a compliment?” William smiled and thankfully she smiled in return realizing she didn’t look seventeen either but knew it was best not to tell a woman she looked older than she was.  
“It is.” She nodded and looked back at her book. She herself wanting to continue the conversation, but feeling nervous as to the appropriate questions to ask him.  
“Have you ever read it?” The girl asked William.  
“Wuthering Heights? I’m pretty sure I remember being forced to read it in high school at some point in time. I really don’t recall what it’s about though.”  
The girl’s bright blue eyes lit up. “Oh, you have to read it. It’s dark, but beautiful…and so romantic in its imperfect way because there is no perfect romance and it’s about revenge…I mean it’s everything you can want in a novel.”  
William’s eyes narrowed in on her, “Beautiful...”  
She nodded as she smiled handing the book over to him, “Here. Read it.”  
“But I thought you were in the middle of reading it?” William looked at the obviously well worn book with bent edges and cracked spine.  
“At this point in time I could recite it.” She said as her smile grew, “And I love to share the joy of literature.” She giggled at herself, “What’s your name?”  
“William.” He said extending his free hand to her, “What’s yours.” He asked feeling a strange sensation come over as she took his hand and shook it.  
“Joy. My name is Joy.”  
The meetings with the wedding planners went until noon, by then Scully’s stomach was rumbling and lunch was definitely needed. After practically demanding that their son actually spend some time enjoying this vacation, she found herself standing at the glass doors that separated the hotel from the pool area trying to find him.  
“Do you see him?” her husband asked as he came up behind her holding their infant daughter against his chest wearing the three-month sized Osh Kosh Mary Janes and overall jumper that already fit.  
Scully shook her head as she looked over the crowded pool area, “Maybe he went back to his room.”  
Mulder sighed in disappointment, “That’s probably it.” He said before his eyes narrowed in on the boy laughing as he was talking to someone, “No…he’s there…”  
“I don’t see him…”  
Mulder wasn’t quite sure if William talking to a pretty young girl was appropriate considering his past, and also wasn’t sure he should point this out to his wife and was thankful when he noticed Monica approaching them from the elevators.  
“Hey!” he yelled at the woman as a distraction, so much so the little lady in front of him jumped a bit and the one in his arms whimpered her own annoyance.  
Monica smiled and gave a small wave as she approached them – honestly shocked by such a reaction. “What are you looking at?” she asked.  
“Looking for William.” Scully replied, “Mulder found him, but I didn’t-“ she stopped talking just as she noticed the young redhaired girl push her hair behind her right ear as she talked to her son, “Dammit.”  
“Crap.” Mulder added.  
“What’s wrong?” Monica asked in concern and confusion.  
“He’s talking to a girl.” Scully replied, “That’s not a good thing.”  
Monica looked towards the direction they were looking and noticed Joy as she smiled and laughed and William did the same. Her own face seeming to brighten at the sight of it. “No, this is a very good thing.” She sighed clutching her hands to her chest, “A very good thing.”  
“What?” Mulder asked looking down at the way Monica was reacting, “He doesn’t have a good track record with girls.”  
“He will with this one.” She replied looking up at him.  
“How do you know?” Now Scully asked, “Who is she?”  
“I’m sure you don’t remember, Dana, when Mulder was gone and the couple, we met…Patti?”  
“I vaguely recall…”  
“And the incident at the train station, where we were waiting for Mulder and Patti’s husband was shot and killed by that shadow man?”  
“I remember…” Scully nodded solemnly.  
“My knees remember…” Mulder said recalling his own experience jumping off said train once that same man, he assumed as such, approached him.  
“That’s her daughter.” Monica said looking back at the girl, now leaning over in the chaise seeming to point be showing William something in a book.  
Scully turned back to where she saw the teenagers and tried to get a better look, “How?”  
The happy face Monica had been sporting quickly vanished, “I stayed close to Patti after the incident, not sure why I just felt I had to. She committed suicide not a year later. Left Joy in my care.”  
“But…you never said anything.”  
“You never asked.” She shrugged, “That’s partially why I went to work for Spender. To help provide for Joy and maybe have a better understanding of who she is.”  
“So, what you’re saying is she’s like William.”  
“Not entirely, but I believe they are incredibly similar.” She looked back as they continued to smile at each other, “And clearly there is a connection.”  
“I haven’t seen him smile like that since he came back to us.” Scully sighed as she watched Joy place her hand on his arm as he looked down at the book in his hand and his gaze went from the words in front of him to the girl next to him.  
“I know that look…” Mulder said.  
“It’s how you look at me.” Scully closed her eyes as she felt emotions, she couldn’t describe come over her.   
Mulder placed his free right hand on her shoulder and sighed, “It was bound to happen.”  
“He’s seventeen.” She said opening her eyes and seeing that nothing had changed in front of them in those few seconds.  
“They’re meant to be together.” Monica added, “I just…know.”  
“What do we do now?” Scully asked feeling hopeless, as if she was losing him all over again but terrified to see him hurt in any way.  
“Nothing.” Mulder replied, “Just…see what happens.”  
Realizing he probably knew best, Scully sighed and let her husband lead her to the dining area for a much-needed lunch, turning back to see Monica watching the teens through the glass doors with that look that said she just knew.

Everything was planned for the ceremony. From the food to the flowers to the seating and all they could do was pray it didn’t rain, but after dinner Scully found herself pacing the hotel room constantly looking out the peephole for her son to return to his room. She hadn’t seen him since noon and it was nearly nine pm and she just wanted to make sure nothing had happened.  
“Still?” Mulder said as he exited the bathroom after a much-needed shower seeing his wife continue to frantically pace in front of the door.  
“I texted him an hour ago and no response.” She said picking up her phone, groaning, and placing it back on the nightstand.  
“Maybe he’s back working on the trojan horse.”  
“Or doing something else where the name trojan comes into play.”  
“I seriously doubt it would escalate that quickly.” Mulder replied taking her hand and leading her away from the door, “We told him we’d give him space. This is space.”  
“He’s seventeen.”  
“Eighteen in two months.” He replied sitting on the edge of the bed and directing her to do the same. “You’re going to have to get used to this.” His direction turning to the little one laying down in the travel bassinet sucking on the ear of her teddy bear. “Before we know it, she’s going to be a teenager.”  
“And if you see her talking to some cute boy, you’re just going to give her space?”  
“No, I’ll be known as that seventy-four-year-old guy going around kicking the asses of every teenage boy in town.” He smirked at himself, “I see what you’re saying though.”  
“At the same time, what if Monica is right…if that she is like William, she may be what he needs. No other woman would understand what he is, but she might.”  
Mulder nodded, “His perfect other.” He said before gently elbowing the one next to him, “Having a thing for redheads is in the genes.”  
“I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens, but hopefully nothing goes too far because my life is already crazy enough without adding being a grandmother to the mix.”  
Mulder nodded in complete agreement, “I’m with you there.”


	21. March 5, 2019

March 5th, 2019  
7:15AM  
William – R u up?  
7:16AM  
7:17AM  
7:18AM  
7:19AM  
7:20AM  
He was too impatient. He knew this, but there was something about this girl he couldn’t get out of his mind. He wanted to know everything about her, but after talking by the pool till one, exchanging phone numbers and saying they’d chat later he hadn’t heard from her. He didn’t want to text the night before because he was busy working on the virus and had finally finished it by four am, when he then fell asleep and only dreamt of the ginger haired goddess who had just stepped into his life.  
Why the hell was he thinking this way? Who was he?  
Getting up out of bed, he pulled back the drapes to reveal a very sunny morning. Everyone was hoping it would stay this way all week and it looked like Mother Nature would be on their side. He needed a distraction. Maybe another coding project….but his mind just went back to Joy. Joy. What a perfect name. He didn’t even know her last name or why she was here. If not to just bring some joy into his life. He snickered at his own joke before walking into the bathroom to take a shower to hopefully clear his mind of …Joy.  
As he walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with one towel while another was wrapped around his waist, he heard the not so familiar sound of a text message on his phone. Given he had no friends, the texts were usually from his mother such as the “where are you?” one at 8:15PM the night before when he was too wrapped up in his coding to get back to her but was sure that she or his father would be knocking on the door at any minute.  
7:36AM  
Joy-Barely…  
Just seeing the white letters on the grey bubble filled his heart with…that word again. He really wasn’t sure what to reply with though…so he thought he would be bold…  
William-Breakfast?  
…  
…  
Joy – In a bit. I have homework I HAVE to do before I can do anything remotely fun.  
A sad emoji ended the sentence and William found himself smiling at the unhappy yellow face.  
William – I get it. I’ll probably be forced to have breakfast with my parents anyway.  
Joy – Same. I’ll text later when my prison guard says I can hang out again.  
William – Most def.  
He said before turning off the screen and tossing the phone on the bed.  
She replied. She wanted to hang. This was the start of something, even if he wasn’t sure exactly what it was the start of.

“What’s her name.” Scully asked her son as she stirred the tiny package of Splenda in her cup of decaf coffee.  
“Joy.” William replied, his face nearly lighting up saying it out loud.  
Even though she already knew her name, Scully wanted to pretend she didn’t, “How long did you two hang out yesterday given you never replied to my texts about dinner?”  
Mulder cleared his throat, loudly, but his betrothed ignored him and continued staring down her son.  
“Sorry about that, I just was too involved in my…project.” He replied after taking a large sip of orange juice, “Seriously. She had to leave around one so I just went back to my room.”  
“So, you just…talked.” Mulder piped in.  
“Honestly, that’s all we did. But I texted her this morning and she would like to hang out later if that’s ok.”  
Both adults nodded in unison, “But if I text you, I need you to reply.” Scully added.  
William nodded, “I will.”  
“Did you finish the project?” Mulder asked as he poked around his plate of not well done enough grits.  
“I actually did. Around four am.” William replied proudly, “Tested with my own phone. Works perfectly.”  
“And how are we supposed to get this on Monica’s?” Scully asked.  
“I just need you to post the quiz on Facebook. I can do it for you because it involves some specific linking. It will reveal your answer to the quiz, but we only want Monica to see it so you will have to post specifically to her.”  
“Will she know?”  
“No. All she will know is that it is a filtered post. She will feel special that she is one of those filtered in not out. Seriously. The obsession with social media almost deserves a good kick in the face.”  
“OK, so which 80s TV Character am I?”  
“You can choose. I made it all women to be more ‘appealing’ so you can be the blonde chic from Cheers – seriously I had to look all this up – the stuck-up chic from Designing Women, Kelly Bundy, the old lady from The Golden Girls or the mom from The Cosby Show.”  
“These are my choices…”  
“It’s what worked best with the algorithms I was dealing with.”  
“Be Kelly Bundy.” Mulder snickered, “That’s the least obvious.”  
“I’d rather be Sophia.” Scully looked to her son, “Old lady from The Golden Girls I’m assuming?”  
William picked up his phone and did a bit of scrolling, “Oh yes. That’s her name. So, we have Diane, Suzanne, Kelly, Sophia and Clair.”  
Scully pulled her phone out of her bag and after entering her pass code handed it to her son, “I KNOW I can trust you.”  
He nodded as he took the phone from her, “I’m protecting myself quite honestly.” He said placing the phone on the table and beginning to type rapidly on it.  
As Scully ate her English muffin, she watched her son type at a speed she envied and when he was done in a matter of seconds, he handed the phone back to her.  
“95% Sophia, 5% Kelly.” He smiled.  
Scully looked at her phone left on the Facebook app with the quiz post dead center, “You’re sure only Monica will see this?”  
“I’m sure.” He replied, “And now…we wait.”

By noon, Monica had yet to take the quiz and trigger the virus/Trojan horse and William also had not heard from Joy which made him a bit uneasy. Was he rushing it? Probably. But in his experience with women – as limited as it was – they liked men who gave them attention. Maybe Joy was different? He knew she was different based on how he felt about her already, but there was something else he couldn’t put his finger on. Giving up he changed into his grey swimming trunks and proceeded to the pool for a much-needed distraction from everything; tossing his phone in the nightstand before he left.

The sun was so bright it was near blinding as he exited the hotel to the pool area which wasn’t too busy on a Tuesday, but as he found a free chaise and tossed his towel on it his eyes immediately went to the flash of red hair he witnessed dive off the diving board. He waited until she emerged from the water to take a real look, but sure enough it was the girl who made his stomach turn in knots and his heart do that weird pitter patter he had heard so much about but never experienced. She was clearly blowing him off and as much as he wanted to just leave and never see her again, he also felt like he required an explanation and choosing the later headed towards the deep end of the pool.  
“Hey!” he yelled in her direction, his eyes set on her as his pace quickened to the end of the pool.  
She smiled.  
His heart did that thing again.  
“Hey!” she replied back wading to the edge of the pool where he stood, “What’s up?”  
“You never texted me.” He replied kneeling down to get a better look at her as the drips of water traveled down her face. He started to mentally count the freckles; noticing there were far more than the day before.  
“Oh my God I’m so sorry. I totally spaced. I had a molecular biology test I had to take online and after that I needed a nap.”  
William nodded. Molecular biology. So, she was smart and gorgeous.  
“Why don’t you get in so it’s easier to talk.” She said continuing to move in the water.  
Nodding again, William lowered himself into the five feet of water she had waded to and was able to easily stand as she continued to paddle. “Want to go to the four feet so you can stand?”  
“No, I like to keep moving.” She replied, “Keeps the blood circulating.”  
“So, molecular biology…”  
“Yeah. Bad timing for the trip, but at least they let me take it online. I can’t lose my A. I am set to be valedictorian and I have a scholarship to Stanford.”  
“Wow…” William replied his eyes focused on her legs under the water, “So you’re like really smart.”  
“I work hard.” She replied, “Where are you going to college?”  
“I haven’t really made that decision yet.”  
“Why not? Don’t you care about your future?”  
William loudly ha’d which quickly offended the girl. “Sorry. I guess I just don’t really focus on my future. You can get hit by a bus tomorrow. I just try to focus on now.”  
“That’s pretty morbid.”  
“It’s realistic.”  
Her eyes narrowed in on him, “I don’t know a lot of cynical seventeen-year olds.”  
“Well I’ve seen and been through a lot in my seventeen years.”  
Joy nodded and looked around the area, “I understand. I went through a crazy few years as well. Then my mom sent me away and I was taught to deal with my anger.”  
“Sent you away?”  
“Boarding school. The Foxcroft School. Girls only. You’re probably the first boy my age I’ve spoken to in years.”  
“I find that hard to believe.”  
She shook her head, “It’s true.” She dug her upper teeth into her lower lip and stared deeply into William’s brown eyes, “I lost my parents when I was a baby and that’s just something that’s always stayed with me.”  
“So, you’re adopted.”  
“Kind of. My adoptive mother made me keep my parents last name as a way to remember them, but I’d be lost without her and the school.”  
“I’m adopted too.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.” He was going to continue, but decided not to really go on with witnessing their murder…not in a pool in Hawaii when he was trying to make this girl like him.  
“Wow…” she said, “Well, in any event, once I graduate and go to Stanford, I feel like my life will truly begin.”  
“It’s nice to think that.” William said his mind constantly focused on what he knew would happen and already wanting to protect her from everything, “That’s in California.”  
“Yes. Much warmer than Virginia.”  
“You’re from Virginia…”  
She nodded.  
If he said me too again would it freak her out even more? Well, here goes. “Me too.”  
“Stop it.”  
And there we have it.  
“No, seriously. Up until last summer I lived in Norfolk.”  
“And where do you live now?”  
“Colorado.”  
“That’s a big jump.”  
“Well, I was born in DC, moved to Wyoming, then Virginia, then Colorado.”  
“I’ve never left Virginia.” She said, “Well, from what I remember starting May 20th.”  
“What’s May 20th?” William was now feeling more uneasy than attracted.  
“My birthday.” She sighed, “Counting down to 18!” she said in a not too enthusiastic tone.  
William stood silent. In the water. Unable to speak.  
“What?” she asked staring at him, her forehead furrowing.  
William shook his head, “You’re not going to believe it.”  
“Seriously…”  
“That’s my birthday too.”  
Her face went from amusement, to shock, to frozen. Her eyes blinked slowly and her head began to shake back and forth, “Now you’ve got to stop creeping me out.”  
“It’s the truth.”  
She narrowed her eyes at him and they stood in silence for a few seconds which felt like years before she quickly shook her head, “I’ve got to go.”  
“Joy…” he said trying to object as she waded to the edge of the pool.  
She didn’t reply or look back at him as she pushed her body out of the bool and quickly ran to the lounge chair where her towel lay, grabbing it and running even faster away even as someone yelled at her that running wasn’t allowed.  
William stood in the pool and tried to ignore all the strangers staring at him like he was a leper.

After returning to his room never wanting to leave it again, William pulled his phone out of the drawer to see his mother had texted him three times to come to their room. All in the span of the last thirty minutes he was getting his heart ripped into pieces. Not even bothering to change he walked across the hall and knocked on their door.  
Mulder opened it and looked at his son, “You could have taken a minute to change.”  
“Why bother.” William moped as he walked into the room crossing his arms over his bare chest, “What do you want?”   
Scully was sitting on a chair feeding Melissa from a bottle, “What’s wrong?” she asked.  
“Nothing. What do you want?”  
“To know what’s wrong.” She replied.  
“I finally find a girl I like. I mean REALLY like and I say the wrong thing.”  
“Further proof you’re my son.” Mulder replied crossing his own arms, “What did you say?”  
“The truth.”  
“About you?” Scully asked more than a little terrified of his answer.

“God no.” William replied sitting on the edge of their bed to face his parents, “She said she was from Virginia, I said me too, then she said her birthday was May 20th and I told her mine was the same and she freaked out and ran off.”  
“I didn’t know that.” Scully replied.  
“How would you?”  
“No reason.” She said shaking her head and adjusting the bottle as Melissa stared up at her, “So what’s your next move?”  
“I don’t have one.” He replied, “Besides. She goes to a boarding school in Virginia and is going to Stanford in the fall. I’ll never see her again. Best to just stay in my room until we leave.”  
“So, you’re just not going to attend the dinner tonight or the ceremony tomorrow.”  
“You don’t need me there.”  
Mulder groaned knowing all too well the behavior of a love-struck teenager, “She still gave you her phone number.”  
“Like I would honestly text her after that.”  
“Just because she was freaked out doesn’t mean she hates you.” Scully replied, “What did she say before she ran off?”  
“I’ve got to go.” He said, the words echoing in his head.  
“That’s it?”  
“That’s it.”  
Mulder looked to his wife and shrugged. “Should he have run after her?”  
Scully nodded, “Yes.”  
William questioned his parents’ answers, “You’re ok with this?”  
“Now we are.” Scully sighed and removed the empty bottle from the infant’s mouth and placed it on the table before standing up to put her back in the bassinet, “As much as the idea of you around girls scares, us as long as you stick to one and don’t conjure up images of monsters we are ok with this.”  
William looked at both of them before taking a deep breath and nodding in some kind of agreement, “I guess.”  
“Good.” Mulder said patting him on the head like he was a good puppy, “Now go get dressed and join us for lunch in the main dining hall where I’m sure swimwear isn’t allowed, but save the jacket and tie for tonight.”  
William nodded and got up from the bed, “You know, I really never had these conversations with my other parents.”  
“Did you ever feel this strongly about a girl before?”  
“No. It’s strange, painful and kind of wonderful all at the same time. Does it ever go away?”  
“Not if you find the right one.” Mulder replied turning and smiling at his wife completely missing the eye roll from the seventeen-year-old before he left the room.  
“You know she’s probably going to be at dinner tonight.” Scully said after the door shut behind her son.  
“That thought did cross my mind.”  
“How is he going to handle it?”  
Mulder shook his head, “We’ll just have to find out.”


	22. The Party

By three Monica still hadn’t touched the app, William couldn’t even look at his phone and focused on playing computer blackjack on his laptop. By four he had already won over a thousand dollars and closed the program out to take another shower before dinner. He had one suit for the ceremony, but a nice jacket and tie to wear with slacks for the dinner. It wasn’t exactly a rehearsal dinner, because there really wasn’t a formal wedding, but his parents thought it would be nice to just have a nice dinner with all the invited guests and had rented out the entire dining hall for the evening and the guests William didn’t know from Adam. He was nervous and would have preferred staying in his room to cheat at a computer casino game, but his parents wanted him there and the last thing he wanted to do was upset anyone else.  
Dinner was at six and by five thirty the large “family table” already had four members at it – even if one was on her mother’s lap.  
Melissa tried grabbing at the silverware and as much as Scully was impressed with her daughter’s advanced motor skills, she also knew cutlery wasn’t a toy and pushed it far out of her reach, distracting her with her teddy bear with the big ears which the infant quickly grabbed onto.   
“Why the hell am I nervous?” Mulder said as he fidgeted with his tie.  
“Because we’re about to be in a room full of people we haven’t see in a very long time who don’t know we have a two-month-old child but DO know how old we are and there will be questions we won’t be able to answer but we’d rather deal with it today than tomorrow which was the whole point of this dinner?”  
“That’s why.” He sighed and picked up his wine glass before taking a very large sip, “Should we start an over under on the grandparent’s questions?”  
“No. I am hoping none of our friends are cruel enough for that.” She said looking at the boy across from her who was running his finger over his water glass.  
“Everything will work out.” She said to him.  
He shook his head, “I hate myself too much to believe that.”  
Mulder sighed and placed the glass down as he watched Monica and the teenager who stole his son’s heart walk into the dining room. The couple smiled at Monica as they entered and Joy kept her eyes ahead of her as they were led to a table a good yard away and the girl was seated with her back to William’s back which was probably for the best.  
Tara was seated next to William, who made a comment about how big Melissa had gotten since she last saw her, and Matthew was seated next to his mother – alone.  
“Where’s your date?” Scully asked waiting to meet her possible social media stalker in the flesh.  
“Hair issue.” Matthew rolled his eyes, “She’ll be here in a bit.”  
“You know, a gentleman waits…” Tara said to her son.  
“Well this gentleman is hungry.” He said picking up the menu.  
Mulder and Scully kept their eyes on the door as their guests were led into the dining room and seated at their assigned tables. The uneasiness came over them as Skinner, still with a cane, walked in with a young blonde woman and was led to the same table as Monica. They watched carefully as Skinner was seated next to Monica who politely smiled at the man then diverted her eyes to Scully who shrugged. Monica nodded in return.  
“Pretty ballsy to seat someone next to the guy who shot her in the head.” Mulder said to his wife.  
“I felt it was the best way to put it behind them.” Scully replied placing the breastmilk filled bottle in Melissa’s hungry mouth watching closely as she quickly took hold of the bottle, “Bygones and all that.”  
“Whatever works.” Mulder replied as Bill entered the dining area and was seated at the seat next to him.  
“Who is the empty seat for?” Bill asked his son.  
“My date.” Matthew replied, “You don’t know her.”  
“Obviously. Had no idea you were dating anyone.” Bill replied.  
“Shocker.” Tara said a little over her breath.  
“Not tonight.” Scully directed to her brother and his ex-wife.  
The two adults nodded and picked up the menus as their son continued to peruse the one in front of him, “Lobster!”  
“Please, no.” Scully pleaded with her nephew, “I’d rather not watch you tear an animal apart in front of me.”  
Matthew nodded, “I understand.” He said continuing to look over the menu. “Hard to find anything desirable without meat.”  
“As long as you don’t butcher the animal in front of me, I can take it.” Scully replied instantly recalling the last time she had lobster and why it was her last time.  
Her nephew nodded again and continued to look over his options as the couple before him watched the entrance for the rest of their guests to arrive.  
Tara and Bill were the only guests who didn’t bring additional guests – even Jeffrey found a date in a woman from his apartment building named Susan he was trying to curry favor with by treating her to an all-expense paid to Hawaii - leaving the wedding party to eighteen, but as Mulder stood up and looked over the tables, he only counted a handful of people he honestly recognized. There was Sally, Scully’s childhood friend whom she kept in touch with through the years via letters and emails, along with her husband Ken. There was Mulder’s cousin Steve and his wife Connie, but now that he actually thought about it, Steve was a cousin in name not blood, but he really didn’t want to get into that at this time. They were able to track down John Doggett and as he sat at the table next to Monica with his date Carla, Mulder just found his mind going back to a time he’d rather forget. Good thing they didn’t invite Kersh.  
“Before everyone gets started with their meal, I’d like to take a moment to thank everyone for being here.” Mulder started as all eyes were upon him, “We just thought it would be nice for everyone to get together before the ceremony tomorrow to meet and mingle and what have you.” He really wasn’t sure what to say given he hadn’t exactly rehearsed this particular speech and didn’t want to say the wrong thing as he generally would “As we mentioned in the invitation, this is not actually a wedding as we already took care of that last summer and due to various reasons didn’t really want a big ceremony but felt now would be the right time to more so have a celebration with our family and friends.”  
He expected someone to shout out something. Anything. But everyone just continued to stare up at him as he realized he had really nothing else to say other than the obvious, “Well, I guess that’s really all I have to say, so, enjoy your meal.”  
Mulder sat down and sighed loudly as the guests at his table just stared at him.  
“That was short.” Scully said picking up her glass of sparkling water.  
“I got tongue tied.” He replied picking up his glass of wine, “Didn’t really prepare for that.”  
“Obviously.” She replied taking a sip as the little one in her lap continued to gnaw at the teddy’s bear’s ear.  
“Is she teething already?” Tara asked as she watched Melissa.  
Scully nodded as she removed the glass from her lips and placed it back from the table, “She got her bottom front two right before we made the trip. That’s why I went to the bottle.”  
Tara herself began to gnaw at the inside of her cheek, “What is with this kid…”  
“What do you mean?” Mulder asked honestly curious.  
“She’s developing much faster than any baby I’ve ever seen. There’s the bottle holding and now the teething…”  
“She’s unique.” Scully said strengthening her hold on her daughter.  
“I’ll say.” Tara shook her head and picked up her menu realizing very quickly that she needed to shut up.  
After everyone had already ordered, a young blonde girl came rushing into the room, where she then locked eyes with Scully and froze in place.  
“Lucy has arrived.” Scully said.  
Matthew turned around to see Lucy in her sleeveless black dress and perfectly straightened long blonde hair just standing there as if she had seen a ghost.  
“How did you know that was Lucy?” Matthew asked his aunt.  
“Wild guess.” Scully replied taking a very deep breath as the girl slowly began to walk to the table and sat down next to her date unable to take her eyes of the woman she had admired more years than she could honestly count at this moment.  
“Aunt Dana and uncle Fox,” Even just hearing it sounded so foreign to Mulder, “This is Lucy.”  
Mulder nodded to the girl, “Hi Lucy.” He said outstretching his right hand to the girl – thankfully his wife was a bit too far to shake her hand.  
Lucy took his hand and smiled at him in a way he hadn’t seen another woman smile at him in some time and he couldn’t help but wonder if Scully was the only object of her affection.  
“So, how did you two crazy kids meet?” Mulder asked after the handshake finished.  
Their server, Jacob, came over and presented a menu to Lucy and asked her what she would like to drink. She quickly asked for whatever the house wine was and just as promptly was asked for her ID.  
“I turned twenty-one in January.” She said taking the California license out of her wallet and handing it to the server.  
Jacob nodded and handed it back to her.  
“I turned twenty-one on New Year’s Eve and I still get carded.” Matthew replied.  
“Twenty-two minutes away from being a New Year’s Baby and winning a new car.” Bill added.  
“And I’m sure that’s my fault as well.” Tara replied, “I was already over a week late as it was!”  
Scully sighed and shook her head regretting inviting them and just about everyone else as she looked at Mulder’s glass of wine and summed up all her strength not to take it from him. Tomorrow. She could drink tomorrow. Today she was going to be good and store up as much milk for her daughter as she possibly could.  
“Just don’t order the lobster.” Matthew said to Lucy as she looked over the menu doing what he could to change the subject and keep his parents from fighting.  
“I’m a vegetarian.” Lucy replied, “I think I’ll go with the Greek salad without the feta.”   
Jacob nodded and took the menu from Lucy leading the guest to continue the conversation.  
“So, how did you meet?” Mulder asked again, very interested in how she would answer.  
“Internet.” Matthew interjected, “She found me on Instagram.”  
“She found you.” Scully added looking at Lucy, “Interesting.”  
“I’ll say. She started liking all my pics then private messaged me and it just went from there. I mentioned I had a wedding to go to and didn’t have a date and she just offered to come. Paying her own way.”  
“My family is well off.” Lucy replied as Jacob brought her a glass of red wine, “Very well off.”  
“Just makes her even hotter.” Matthew joked.  
Scully fought the desire to roll her eyes at the two young people before her, “So you’ve never met until this weekend?”  
“Well, no, but we’ve texted and facetimed and stuff…” Matthew added defensively as he fiddled with his bottle of Dos Equis, “it’s how people get to know each other these days.”  
“I’m not judging.” Scully replied, “Just…asking.”  
Lucy shifted her eyes around the table, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous than she expected to feel. The fact she essentially tracked down Matthew – searching the internet for anyone with the last name Scully and upon finding his account instantly knowing he was related to her idol seeming to be clearly obvious to the extremely smart woman before her. She bit her lip, hard, before bringing the glass of wine to her lips wondering how badly it would look if she asked for the entire bottle.  
“How long have you two known each other?” Mulder jumped in.  
“A little over two weeks.” Matthew replied, “But when you know…you know.”  
“Can’t really argue with that.” Mulder replied looking down at the ginger princess in his wife’s lap, “When you know you know” he repeated his nephew’s words to the little one who looked up at her father and smiled, letting the bear’s ear fall from her drooling mouth.  
Mulder picked up the bear and the infant grabbed it, shoving his ear back into her wanting mouth and he realized he would have to look into the age of teething now that Tara brought it to their attention. Her last checkup was fine. She was in the whatever percentile of children her age, but she was bigger than most – as the doctor pointed out – and already fit in clothes for a three to four-month-old baby. But she was normal…wasn’t she?  
Small talk continued until their meals arrived. Lucy was a senior and would be attending UCLA Medical School in the fall. Matthew had majored in business, but still didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life once he graduated. Jeffrey and his date stayed quiet as everyone else mingled and as the servers cleared their plates, Mulder thought they’d get through the evening without William even noticing the woman a yard behind him.  
“Is it ok if I leave now?” William asked after Jacob removed his cleared plate.  
“You don’t want dessert?” His mother asked him.  
“Not really.” The teenager replied, “I just really want to go to my room.”  
Scully nodded, “I understand. You may go if you wish.”  
William gave his mother a small smile and stood up from the table, turning to take his jacket from the back of the chair and his attention directly diverted to the red hair across from Monica.  
“Shit.” Scully exhaled knowing exactly where he was looking.  
“Here we go…” Mulder sat up straighter in his chairs as he waited for the fireworks.  
As if in slow motion, William’s head turned to his parents, “What is she doing here?”  
“Who?” Scully asked pretending not to know who he was referring to.  
“Joy…”  
Mulder picked up his second glass of wine, “Joy who?”  
William narrowed his eyes at his father, “Why is she with Monica?”  
Mulder shrugged and quickly brought the glass to his lips and began to drink and drink and drink as William huffed and headed towards the other table.  
Monica watched as William approached them, his eyes like daggers as he got closer and wondering what had transpired between Joy and the boy, given she knew nothing of their conversations.  
William stood behind the girl unable to speak as everyone else at the table looked up at him.  
“Joy…” Monica said, “I think someone needs to talk to you.”  
Confused Joy turned around and looked up, “William. What are you doing here?”  
“Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing.” He replied.  
“I was invited.” She replied.  
“I was born.” He replied not really knowing why he said that.  
Joy’s expression changed a bit and then she shook her head, turning to Monica, “What’s going on here?”  
Monica motioned towards the table by the window, “They’re his parents.”  
Joy turned back around and leaned to her right, around William to see the couple she had never met. Scully gave a small and embarrassed wave as Mulder did the same while finishing off his second glass of wine.  
“This is really weird.” Joy said shaking her head.  
“Can we talk? “William finally asked, “Alone?”  
Joy looked back up at him, his face full of so much sadness she couldn’t say no. “Ok.” She replied getting up from the table and placing her cloth napkin on her empty plate.  
Everyone in the room watched as the two teenagers left the room together.  
“Well, that happened.” Scully said as the guests went back to their dessert ordering.  
“Yup.” Mulder replied taking a deep sigh, “I guess it had to.”

Joy followed William out to the beach, where it was already well past sunset and most guests had already retired for the night essentially leaving them alone to talk.  
“I know I scared you.” William finally blurted out after they had been walking for at least five minutes.  
“I wouldn’t say scared is the right word.” Joy replied, “But I know you weren’t lying and maybe that scared me.”  
“I have no reason to lie to you.” William replied as they walked next to each other, a small gust of wind sending a chill through his body, “But if the truth scared you.”  
“I told you I’m not around boys much. Ever.” Joy said crossing her bare arms in an effort to fight off the cold wind, “And right away I knew I liked you and maybe that’s what scared me.”  
“I like you too.”  
Joy stopped walking, “But you shouldn’t.”  
“Why?”  
Joy took a deep breath, “I’m different.”  
“So am I.”  
“You don’t understand.” She looked up at the sky, the stars being so much more visible than they were in Virginia, “I’m not normal.”  
William stopped walking and turned and looked at her. He didn’t want to, he had fought it off earlier but he had to get into her head. Her eyes focused on the sky as tears began to fall down her face all he heard was don’t tell him don’t tell him and he instantly had to send back ‘tell me.’  
Joy’s gaze quickly went from the sky to him, “What did you say?”  
“I didn’t say anything.” He replied.  
“Yes, you did. You said tell me.”  
“I didn’t say it.” He said moving closer to her, “I thought it.”  
Joy’s eyes widened as William smiled, “You’re different.” She said.  
William nodded, “So are you.”  
“But…do you know why?” She asked her voice full of hope from finally finding someone she could actually talk to aside from Monica.  
William nodded, “I do. It’s because of my parents.”  
“So, your parents are like us?”  
“Not really…” he said, “But what they are made me….as weird as that sounds.”  
“No, I get it, but you said you were adopted?”  
“I was…” William realized now he might as well get it all out there. “Because I was different and my birth mother thought that by giving me up, I would have a normal life.”  
“Did you?”  
“For a while…but you can only be normal for so long when you really aren’t.”  
Joy nodded as the tears began to fall again, “You have no idea.”  
“But I do…”  
Joy let out a small laugh as the tears continued, “Oh yeah. You do! But do your adoptive parents know?”  
“They’re dead.”  
“Oh…but…”  
“Those people at dinner are my birth parents. I found them last year after my adopted parents were murdered.”  
“Murdered?!”  
“In front of me.”  
“Oh my god.”  
William felt so much relief being able to get everything out. Knowing that maybe the reason he felt so much for this girl was because they were so much alike, “And you’re with Monica…”  
“She adopted me when I was a baby. She’s the only mother I’ve ever known.”  
“And she knows you’re different.”  
Joy nodded, “Yes, but I’ve never met anyone else like me till now.”  
“Me neither.”   
“Do you think there are others out there like us?”  
“I know there are.”  
“But where?”  
William shook his head, “That I don’t know…but Monica does.”  
“Why wouldn’t she tell me?”  
William shrugged, “Maybe to protect you.”  
Joy wiped the tears from her face and shook her head, “I can’t believe this is happening. “she said before taking a deep breath, “I just want to know why. Do you know?”  
William shook his head, even though he had been told so much by Monica he wasn’t sure how true it was, “Not anything I can firmly believe…I just know something was done to my parents which is why I’m this way and why they’re having babies in their fifties.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah…I have a two-month-old sister…well almost three months.”  
“Is she normal?”  
“No. But it’s better for my parents to believe she is.”  
“But how do you know she isn’t?”  
“Because I’ve had a connection with her since the moment she was born. I was in another state and I just felt this overwhelming sensation that someone needed me and it was her. Then one night she wouldn’t stop screaming and I held her and she just…stopped. I don’t know why and I tried understanding her, but she’s still too young to probably understand what’s happening to her.”  
“I wonder if we went through the same thing.” Joy asked given her earliest memories only included Monica. She remembered nothing of her birth parents and only had photos to know them by.  
“Probably.”  
“But what now? Now that we know about each other…what do we do?”  
“I can’t say. You’re going to go off to college and I’m going to go off to who knows what and we’ll just live our lives I guess.” William wasn’t quite sure what to say given he couldn’t tell her about the whole erasing of a majority of the human race plan. Not because he didn’t trust her, but because she had such a bright future, he didn’t want to destroy her hope.  
“But everything is different now. I can’t just pretend to be normal anymore…now that I know I’m not alone.” Joy looked up at him so helplessly, trying to read behind his dark eyes – but he had the ability to keep her from reading his thoughts and that was a battle she wasn’t used to.   
“Clearly, Monica brought you here because she wanted us to meet…I can’t think of any other explanation.”  
“Maybe we need to ask her.”  
“And we should probably get back anyway before we cause any more unwanted attention to ourselves.”  
“Hey, that was all you…I was looking forward to my cheesecake.”


	23. The Afterparty

“They’ve been gone for forty-five minutes.” Mulder said as what remained of the party sat at their table. The rest of the guests had finished their dessert, said their goodnights and left the couple alone with just Monica, John and Skinner which as much as it felt like old times felt uncomfortable as well.  
“They have a lot to talk about.” Scully replied as she looked out the window at the dark beach.  
“They better only be talking.” Her husband shot back.  
“Oh, NOW you’re worried about that.” She replied adjusting the baby on her lap.  
Mulder ignored his wife’s tone and got out of his chair needing to pace. He needed air, but pacing would do.  
“That boy was William…”John asked the group, “And that girl…”  
“Joy.” Monica replied, “You met her when she was a baby, but you probably don’t remember.”  
“I don’t remember a lot about my time on the x files. For good reason.” He replied looking around the room, “But I do recall William being given up for adoption.”  
“He was. “ Scully replied, “But he found us, or we found him.”  
“A little bit of both really.” Mulder said pacing in front of the bay window hoping the full moon would shine some light on a couple of teenagers who better only be talking.  
“How old is he now?” John asked honestly not remembering.  
“Eighteen in May.” Mulder replied before his wife could even open her mouth.  
“And I assume the same for the girl.”  
“Yes, they have the same birthday.” Monica replied, “Which I believe is just a coincidence.”  
“Sure…” Mulder was becoming more agitated with each passing moment, “Starting to believe nothing is a coincidence anymore.”  
“I would have to concur.” His wife replied as the bear fell out of Mellissa’s hands and she started to instantly cry.  
Having not even noticed the baby on her lap until this instant, John watched as Scully grabbed the bear before it hit the floor and placed it on the table, where the infant reached out for it as her cries became louder.  
“You have a baby…” John said in a questioning tone which could have been construed as offensive.  
“Over under…”Mulder mumbled as his wife smacked him in the leg.  
“Yes, we do.” Scully replied making sure the bear was unscathed before handing it back to the child.  
John shook his head, “Wonders never cease with you two.”  
Monica stayed quiet, as much as she wanted to speak out, but realized this was not the time and decided to change the subject, “So, John, what have you been up to since we last saw you?”  
“Fishing mostly. Got a nice place in Texas with lots of land. Met Carla a few years back. Just taking it easy.” John looked around the room, “Are any of you still with the bureau?”  
They all shook their heads in unison, “Retired last year.” Skinner replied, “After I was hit by a car.”

Monica sensed the tension, “Well, maybe the driver was shot beforehand.”  
“Why don’t you guys just hash it out?” Mulder, in his already irritated mood, said to Monica and Skinner as they tried not to reveal too much.  
“There’s nothing to hash out. Maybe someone shouldn’t have worked for a madman.” Skinner added not looking at the woman next to him.  
“Maybe that someone had her reasons.”  
“And I have permanent nerve damage for your reasons.”  
“YOU SHOT ME IN THE FUCKING HEAD!”  
The room got very quiet when they realized only one person in the group was unaware of all that had transpired the previous year.  
“I’d ask what you two are talking about but I probably don’t want to know.” John said crossing his arms, “But I’m starting to think this get together is about more than a wedding.”  
“Always a detective.” Mulder’s attention turned back to the window.  
“What the hell is your problem?” Scully whispered to her husband.  
Mulder shook his head without looking at her, “Nothing.”   
“Well, whatever transpired between the two you is none of my business, and as grateful as I am for a free trip to Hawaii, I’d like to know why I’m here.”  
Skinner cleared his throat before adding, “I guess I’m in the dark as well.”  
The other three adults and the little one sucking on her bear’s ear, just looked at one another unsure what to say or how much to reveal, but at the same time knowing they needed help and that the two people ‘in the dark’ were possibly two of the best people who could help.  
“Monica…”Scully directed the conversation to the woman to her left, “This is your cue.”  
Monica shook her head, “No, they can’t know.”  
“Why not?” Mulder piped in, “If there’s anyone we can trust it’s them.”  
“The less people that know the better. The safer it is for them.” Monica replied.  
“Well, now we have to know.” Skinner replied, but before Monica could say anything in return two teenagers entered the dining hall, hand in hand.  
“Mom, dad…” William looked at his parents, “This is Joy.”  
Joy gave a small wave with her right hand as her left held onto William’s, “Hi.”  
Mulder nodded to the girl and Scully returned the subtle wave with her own left hand as her right held onto her daughter.  
Joy looked at the other men at the table, “Who are they?”  
William shook his head, “I don’t know.”  
“We used to work together.” Scully said as Mulder continued to stand against the window with his arms crossed, “The one with the glasses was our boss.”  
“Ah…” William replied, “Guess I didn’t meet you earlier.”  
“You were too busy sulking over a girl.” Mulder added to which he got a quick kick to the ankle from the woman sitting next to him.  
“You were sulking over me?” Joy asked honestly a bit flattered.  
“A little…” William replied embarrassed, “After you ran off, I was scared I’d never see you again.”  
Mulder groaned and rolled his eyes at the teenagers before Scully released her right hand from Melissa and replaced it with her left and then used the right hand to grab Mulder’s arm pulling him into his chair while whispering “Behave.” Between gritted teeth.  
Mulder nodded and crossed his arms looking at William and Joy holding hands while feeling a combination of irritation and envy at the two kids in love.  
Joy couldn’t help but notice the way Mulder was behaving, “That’s your dad, right?”  
“I thought so…” William shook his head, “He’s generally not like this.”  
“It’s past his bedtime.” Scully said, “And we should probably all head back to our rooms.”  
“But we need to talk to you.” William said as everyone at the table stood up.  
“There’s plenty of time for that. For now, I need to get your father to bed before he starts biting heads off live chickens.”  
“I’m vegan.” Mulder replied standing up and pushing the chair under the table.  
“I didn’t say anything about eating the chicken.” Scully replied as she headed towards the door.  
“I need to make sure everything is squared away with the bill. I’ll meet you at the room.”  
Scully nodded as everyone began to file out leaving Mulder and the two teenagers alone.  
“Dad, we really need to talk to you.”  
“Later.” Mulder said picking up the billfold and opening it, nearly scoffing at the price before filling in a fifty percent tip and scribbling his name.  
“But Dad…” William continued, “She’s like me.”  
“I know.” Mulder said closing the billfold and tossing it on the table.  
“How..” William instantly felt ill, “She’s not my sister, is she?”  
“EW!” Joy exclaimed.  
Realizing what he had implied Mulder quickly caught himself, “No, she’s not. Not at all.”  
Both teenagers exhaled loudly in relief.  
“Monica told us.” He continued, “Apparently that’s why she brought you here.” He said to Joy, “She wanted the two of you to meet. Clearly she knew there would be a connection.”  
“Like with you and mom.”  
Given they were only seventeen, Mulder did not want them feeling what he felt for his wife, but William wasn’t wrong either, “What I have with your mom is different because we’re older and we were older when we met if you get my drift.”  
“We didn’t do anything.” William replied, “Honest.”  
“I believe you.” And he did, “But it is late and you two should probably get back to your rooms. Roomssss.” He replied emphasizing the s.  
“We will.” William replied.  
“It was nice meeting you.” Joy said as they turned and begin to walk out.  
“We’ll see you again tomorrow.” Mulder replied following them.  
And I’m sure much more after that he thought to himself as he watched them leave.

Mulder returned to the room just as Scully was placing Melissa in her bassinet and she couldn’t help but continue to notice the coldness her husband was giving off all night. Even now as he sat on the bed removing his shoes, he was untying the laces of his Oxfords with such hostility he looked as if he would break the laces in half.  
“What is wrong with you?” she asked after he thankfully got both shoes off without any damage.  
“Nothing.” He replied in the same hostile tone as he began to untie his tie.  
“Are you planning to strangle yourself?” She asked standing a good three feet away from him with her arms crossed watching as he fought with the dark blue fabric.  
After successfully removing the accessory he tossed the tie across the room where it landed on top of the dresser. “Well, that was unintentional.” He said getting up and opening the top drawer to retrieve his pajama pants.  
“Well, you’re not acting like a man who is supposed to be declaring his undying devotion to his wife tomorrow.”  
“Oh, I’m devoted. You have no idea how devoted.” He pulled the black silk pajama pants out and slammed the drawer shut.  
“Are you implying you have other offers because by all means take them!” she didn’t mean it, but the words came out of her mouth anyway. They hadn’t fought like this in years and obviously what she had just said made Mulder realize how he was behaving.  
Shaking his head, Mulder looked down at the pants in his hands and could only sigh, “Have you ever loved someone so much that they’re all you can think about?”  
“I’m not sure I like where this conversation is heading.”  
“I’m talking about you.”  
“Oh…” she replied focusing her attention on the beige carpet.  
“I don’t think you’ve ever understood how deep my feelings are for you.”  
“I think I do.” Scully returned her attention back to her husband as he gripped onto the fabric in his hands.  
“You don’t. When you were taken so many years ago, I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep I couldn’t function as a regular adult and it scared the hell out of me. I did some questionable things, but it was because I was just so lost without you and think about how long ago that was.”  
“You’ve told me.” Scully replied in little more than a whisper as she wasn’t expecting his behavior earlier to turn into such a declaration.  
“But, in all honesty, it’s so much worse now. Imagine being on a diet and ice cream is all around you. Everywhere you go there it is. Sitting next to you…sleeping next to you.”  
“Are you comparing me to ice cream now?”  
“No.” He said tossing the pajama pants on the bed clearly unable to articulate what he was trying to say without being overtly blunt, “What do you do with ice cream?”  
“You…eat it?”  
Mulder nodded hoping she would catch on to the insane road he was taking her down.  
“You want to eat me…” She questioned then the light bulb went off, “You do realize she’s two months old and has no idea what you are referring to so you can actually use real words and not bizarre metaphors.”  
“But you understand what I’m saying.”  
“Yes. But YOU understand I don’t feel comfortable being an ice cream cone with her in the room.”  
“If she has no idea what we are saying then she has no idea what we are doing.”  
“Still…”  
“And therein lies my crankiness.”  
“Nothing is stopping you from taking care of it yourself.”  
“But once you find the perfect ice cream cone, taking care of it yourself doesn’t work.”  
“Neither does that metaphor.”  
Mulder groaned and shoved his hands in his pants pockets, “I want you. That’s ALL I want.”  
“And you have me and Tara agreed to watch her tomorrow night so you can have all the damn ice cream you want then.”  
“But I want ice cream now and yesterday and as much as humanly possible.”  
“As nice as it is to be, desired, and compared to a really fat filled dessert option, you didn’t seem to have this much of an issue when I was pregnant.”  
“That was different. What I want to do couldn’t possibly hurt her now….it was easier to control when I had that worry hanging over my head.”  
“But now that she’s out…and I’m no longer fat.”  
“You were never fat.”  
“But I did miraculously get my body back a lot faster than most women do.”  
“I would say that is a bonus.”  
Scully shook her head and sat down at the end of the bed, “But why is this coming up now?”  
“Well, there was the wine and remembering what wine does to you and knowing that you couldn’t have wine and that I couldn’t have you and…”  
“Snapping at me and all our friends and accusing your son of doing what you couldn’t.”  
“Essentially.” He replied sitting next to her, “Guess I never experienced such pent-up frustration before.”  
“But we’ve gone much longer than this…why are you so…pent up? Please don’t say it has anything to do with Missy.”  
“Never.” He replied, “She’s the second-best thing that ever happened to me.”  
“Don’t tell William that.”  
“I guess it’s just different now because we are older and are able to just dedicate our lives to hers. Or maybe because I’m different now.”  
“You are. I mean, maybe my feelings weren’t as strong as yours in the beginning, but you grew on me…and in time I realized I would never feel about anyone else the way I feel about you.”  
“This is starting to sound like what we’re supposed to say tomorrow.”  
“Minus the ice cream metaphor.”  
Mulder smiled and reached behind his wife for his pajama pants, “I’m going to take a shower.”  
“Why don’t you take care of something else while you’re in there.”  
“Only if you join me.”  
Scully shook her head and smiled, “Rain check.”  
“I’ll hold you to that.”  
Mulder found himself alone in a dark room. His heart beating fast as he was overcome with the feeling of emptiness. So much so when he woke himself up from the dream, he was almost afraid to turn to his right to make sure she was still there. Slowly, he made his head turn and there she was, sleeping peacefully on her left side facing him. Taking a deep breath, he felt a wave of relief, but was still so shaken over what had just transpired in his subconscious. He didn’t want to wake her, but also needed extra reassurance. Turning on his right side he used his left hand to gently trace the lines of her face, hoping it would gently awaken her. Scully’s eyes began to move under her lids before they slowly opened looking directly at him.  
“What’s wrong?” she whispered knowing by the look on his face he had been troubled by something.  
“I just had a really bad dream.” He said, not knowing what could have spurned said dream, “Just needed to make sure you were still here.”  
Licking her dry lips, she nodded, “I’m not going anywhere.”  
“I wish I could believe that.” He sighed turning back over onto his back, “It just felt so real. Like a combination of being alone and scared and empty at the same time. I haven’t felt so overcome with that kind of pain in so many years.”  
Scully moved her body a bit closer to his and placed her right hand on his chest, moving it to over his heart which she could feel was beating rapidly. All she wanted to do was reassure him she wasn’t going to leave him. Again. But as she watched a tear fall from his eye down the side of his face, she wasn’t sure what she could do in this exact moment. Well, she knew…but given what they had discussed only a few hours earlier she knew it wasn’t the appropriate time or place with their daughter sleeping not five feet away.  
Removing her hand from his chest, Scully sat up and looked over at the bassinet where Melissa had rolled onto her side sleeping soundly and then back to her husband as he stared at the ceiling as the tears continued to fall. She placed her right hand back on his chest, his heart still beating quickly, before closing her eyes and slowly sliding her hand down his chest, under the covers and then under the waistband of his silk pajama bottoms. After her hand took hold of what it was searching for, she opened her eyes and turned her gaze to him, his direction turning from the ceiling to her as she gave him a small smile and began to slide her hand up and down, feeling him harden under her grasp and with that her own needs and desire taking over. Being thankful she decided to wear a silk black nightgown – matching couple set he purchased off the internet for Valentine’s Day – with nothing underneath, Scully removed her hand from him and keeping the covers over her body as much as she could, maneuvered her body over his, straddling him as she pulled his hardness out from the opening of the silk pajamas, slowly lowering herself onto him until he was completely inside of her.  
Mulder licked his lips and swallowed the obvious lump in his throat as his hands moved to her waist and her hands moved to his chest; her lips meeting his, her tongue forcing his lips to part as she began to slowly move. Her motions careful as to not make too much noise causing the infant to wake, but also wanting them both to feel fulfilled as quickly as possible. As the kiss deepened her pace quickened out of habit, but they stayed silent until their bodies shook in unison and she let her body collapse on top of his. Mulder’s arms coming over her and holding her there until his eyes grew heavy.


	24. March 6th, 2019 - Morning

Dear Mom,  
It’s been a little over two years since you left us and so much has happened since your passing. Last July in what was probably the quickest ceremony ever, I married the man you would remind me daily “truly loves you.” Clearly you saw something I couldn’t…or wouldn’t allow myself to see for far too long. In December, on Christmas Day, I gave birth to a baby girl. In my home. In my bathtub to be exact and not only was Fox there, he actually got to deliver his daughter which is something that will warm my heart and haunt me for the rest of my days. We named her after you and Melissa so that you two would always be with me in some way. She’s only two months old so I can’t say if she’s anything like either of you quite yet, but she has my eyes and Fox’s lips and she’s so beautiful. Every day I look at her and I just thank God for granting me such a miracle. I spent so many years questioning William’s creation, not allowing myself to fully believe he was mine; that he was ours, and in my highly emotional state I was made to believe just that when at the time I should have known that my second blessing was proof that the first was just as much of a miracle.  
I know we fought over my decision so many years ago which is why we were distant for far too long. I wish I could take back those years we didn’t speak. We were both so angry over the same thing but for different reasons. Even though I sometimes regret giving William up, I knew, at the time, it was the best thing for him. He had loving parents and never wanted for anything. I know this now, because he came back to us not twenty-four hours after his sister was born. There’s a connection there I can’t place my finger on, but it’s there and I’m grateful to have my family together as a whole.  
I miss you. There isn’t a day that I don’t. I wish you could see your granddaughter, and how handsome your grandson is. It’s hard to believe he’s almost eighteen. Time passes by so fast sometimes. I’m almost afraid to blink and they’ll be grown up and on their own.  
There’s just so much I wish you were here for, but at the same time so much I’m glad you’re not here to see. So much hate that’s tearing the country and the world apart. I’ve never seen it this bad in all my life. I don’t want to raise children in this world, and as I hope for things to get better, I also know there’s really no solution. All we can do is live the best life possible and teach our children to be good people. Just like you taught us.  
Today, I will be having a formal ‘wedding’ to that same man I exchanged quick vows to honor and cherish a little over seven months ago. Today is for our friends and the family we have left to basically show everyone…yeah. We made it. And I know that you, dad and Melissa will be watching over us.  
Love and miss you forever,  
Dana  
March 6, 1992  
Generally, most first days don’t begin on a Friday, but the previous four days Dana had found herself drowning in paperwork for her new position as an agent with federal bureau of investigation. When she told her parents, she expected them to be happy for her – they were not. Her father just stared at her, while her mother stayed quiet. Too quiet for Margaret Scully who was never afraid to tell anyone what she thought or how she felt. They asked if she would be in danger, she said yes. Would she have a gun? That was part of the job – but she had also been trained and certified at the academy. Who would she be working with? His name was Fox Mulder and from all she had read about him after accepting the position months prior he was brilliant and quite honestly, she couldn’t wait to meet him. She had awakened well before the alarm and stressed over which suit to wear. Red was too loud, black too morbid, so she went with grey and after a long shower and large cup of coffee she was out the door to start her new life.  
March 6, 2019  
Just like twenty-seven years earlier, Dana found herself awake long before she needed to be. She could have used more sleep, a lot more sleep, but as her infant daughter fussed in her bassinet, she realized it was probably best to get the day started. After a quick diaper change and warming the previous day’s pumped milk from the small refrigerator, she placed it in the bottle and went to pick up the fussy one who really never cried but just seemed extremely uncomfortable. Not wanting to wake her husband, she carried her daughter out to the balcony which had enough light from the rising sun to see what the issue was; two more teeth had popped out. She had read that babies can start teething as early as two months and that some babies were even born with a full set of teeth so it wasn’t that unusual, but as she placed the nipple of the bottle in Melissa’s tiny and pained mouth, she came to the conclusion she had been denying to herself since she found out she was pregnant; her daughter wasn’t normal.  
Sitting on one of the balcony’s chairs she looked out at the morning sky and simply said “I’m sorry. This isn’t going to be an easy road for you…but I’m not going to give up on you either.” She looked down at the infant and brushed her soft auburn hair as the child held onto her bottle and sucked in the contents at a feverish pace.  
“What are you doing out here?” A groggy voice came from behind her. Scully so preoccupied with her own thoughts to have heard the door slide open behind her.  
“Just admiring a sunrise.” She lied. “How did you sleep?”  
“Less pent up.” He replied with a sly smile as he sat down in the empty metal chair next to her, “How is she?”  
“Fine.” Scully looked down at the child, “Two more teeth popped in overnight.”  
“Wow…” Mulder replied, “Explains all the teething yesterday.”  
“That bear has earned his keep.” Scully replied, “But she’s not normal.”  
“I know. But who really is if you think about it?”  
“True…”  
“We’ll just have to see what happens, but so far she’s taking the phrase growing up too fast a little too literally. If she starts talking and walking soon then I’m really going to be surprised.” Mulder gently elbowed his wife.  
“I wouldn’t put it past her.”  
“Well, for now I’m going to shower. Supposed to meet up with the ‘boys’ by ten and when do you go to the salon to get all dolled up?”  
“Same time. I just can’t believe I’m nervous.”  
“I’m nervous too. It’s kind of like getting on a giant stage and declaring your love for someone.”  
“Isn’t that exactly what it is?”  
“One knows I don’t have an issue with making a fool out of myself in front of others, and that’s pretty much what my fear is.”  
“And then there’s the vial…are we going to actually do what we intended?”  
Mulder nodded and crossed his arms over his bare chest, “Just to be safe?”  
“But how do we know what is in that vial is safe…I mean we’re talking about someone who had no issue trying to kill as many people as possible including you.”  
“True…” Mulder replied just as there was banging on their door.  
“It’s not even eight…” Scully said quickly standing up as she held her daughter close to her chest, both she and her husband looking at the door in hesitation.  
“It’s me!” their son yelled from the other side.  
In relief, Mulder walked quickly to the door as the boy entered closing the door behind him, “She took the quiz and my phone and laptop blew up.”  
Mulder looked down at the laptop in his hands, “Clearly not literally.”  
“No, NOT literally, but look...” he said placing the laptop on the small table, “I can only get what she’s done after clicking on the virus, but she’s currently having a conversation with a man named Igor. He’s asking for her current list and she said that she’s out of town and will be back on Sunday and will get it to him after dropping Joy off at school. What list?”  
Both adults shrugged, “She was looking at a list of people who would be spared from this ‘virus’” Scully replied, “You think that’s what he wants?”  
“He said she missed the deadline and seems pretty pissed off too. Asked who she thinks she’s working for.”  
The adults looked at the instant messaging as it was happening.  
“It’s almost complete.” Scully read Monica’s words out loud, “I’m just working on some fine tuning.”  
“The day is coming and I need the list now.” Mulder read with a bad Russian accent.  
“How do you know he’s Russian?” William asked.  
“Just a guess.” Mulder replied, given their past experience with people from the former soviet republic, “We need this list.”  
“I can’t get her files. I can only access her email and whatever she posts on Facebook and Twitter. I would need to put the virus directly on her computer; if she even brought it her with her.”  
Scully looked at the clock on the nightstand, “I’m supposed to have brunch with her in two hours. Do you think you could find a way to get in her room to see?”  
“Is Joy joining you?”  
“No…” Scully knew where this was going, “You’re probably going to have to tell her what’s going on.”  
“That the only woman she’s ever known as a mother to her is involved with a plot to exterminate most of the population?”  
All Scully could do was nod her reply.  
“She needs to know.” William said with a heavy heart as he closed his laptop, “I’ll go back to my room and work on the other virus. Let me know when you’re with Monica.”  
“I will.” Scully said as she watched her son leave the room, waiting for the door to close behind him, “Was that a mistake?” She asked her husband, “Telling Joy?”  
Mulder shook his head, “She should know. And we need her our on our side given the circumstances. Now I better go shower before bloody marys with your brother – something I never saw happening in a million years.”  
“Well, he always did prefer Ethan.”  
“I know.” Mulder groaned, “I think he brought that up while playing Call of Duty JUST to get me killed.”  
“Probably.” Scully replied removing the empty bottle from the infant’s lips, “I ran into Ethan at a Starbucks back in 2000.”  
“Really?” Mulder questioned as he grabbed some clothes out of the dresser, “You never told me that.”  
“It was a nothing meeting. He was married, with his third kid on the way. It was just a casual situation that didn’t bear repeating.”  
“Before or after…” He asked, Scully knowing exactly what he was referring to.  
“Before…” She shook her head as she went to place Melissa back in the basinet, “But not long before. Maybe that was what helped…move things along with us.”  
“Well, if you ever run into him again – thank him for me.” Mulder said with a wink before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.  
“Oh, I will.” Scully sighed then smiled as she looked down at Melissa grabbing hold of the poor brown bear and shoving his paw into her drooling mouth. “Slow down….please.” she pleaded with the child knowing it was pointless.  
Scully was set to meet with Monica, Tara and Sally at the small café by the hotel for all you could drink mimosas, but as she sat at the table for four with her second mimosa - having arrived an hour early – and watched Monica enter the café, she hit send on the pre-typed text to her son.  
“She’s here.”  
And then tossed the phone in her purse on the floor.  
Monica smiled as she approached Scully, who smiled in return – the champagne helped – and sat down next to her.  
“Started without us.” Monica smiled as she opened the menu.  
Scully nodded, “It’s my free day so why not?” she replied knowing that the alcohol wouldn’t affect her like it used to, but needing that slight numbing affect to at least get through this brunch.  
“Just hope you can remember to make it to your own wedding.” She replied.  
“Oh, I’ll remember.” Scully replied finishing the drink, “It’s all I care about today.”  
Before he could even think of contacting Joy, as he sat at his computer fine tuning the other virus there was a knock-on William’s hotel room door.  
“Who is it?” he asked not wanting to get up and annoyed that housekeeping couldn’t read the Do Not Disturb sign  
“Me.” Joy yelled back.  
William closed the laptop before getting up to open the door.  
“Hey…” he said in an attempt not to sound too distant, but really unsure what to say as this girl nearly the same height stood before him wearing a yellow sundress and her hair in a ponytail. “What’s up?”  
“I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk…” Joy said in her own nervous way, “Or something?”  
“Kinda busy…”William replied, “But we do need to talk.” He said opening the door wider for the girl to enter.  
“Ok…”Joy said grabbing onto her hands anxiously, “We could talk on the walk.” She said going to the unmade king size bed and sitting on the end of it.  
“Yeah, well, this is more of a private conversation.” William said sitting on the bed only a good foot away from her, “And a very serious one as well.”  
“Oh…”Joy took a deep breath, “I know I don’t know you very well, but I could always tell you were hiding something from me and since you know how to hide things from me…”  
William smiled a bit, “It’s nothing about me.”  
“Oh, that’s somewhat reassuring.”  
“It’s about Monica.”  
“What about her?”  
“Do you know what she does for a living?”  
“She words for the Bureau of Vital Records.”  
“And do you know what she does there?”  
Joy shrugged, “Clerical stuff…she’s never really told me. She just said she keeps track of…people.”  
“Well I guess that’s pretty accurate, but do you know why she’s tracking them?”  
“No, for the census?”  
“For extermination.” He didn’t expect the word to just come out like it did, but it was out there and the way she furrowed her brow at him and narrowed her eyes meant she didn’t believe him, “Seriously. You know I’m not lying.”  
“I know…” she said relaxing her face and looking down at her lap, “But you’re saying she’s keeping track of people to…kill?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“To make a perfect planet. Where only the best people remain.”  
“What determines a person’s worth?”  
“That I don’t exactly know. Heritage, wealth, education….honestly I’m not quite sure what their criteria is.”  
“Sounds like a plot to a horrible movie.”  
“I wish it was.”  
Feeling like she was going to scream or explode or all of the above, Joy got up and began to pace the room; a coping mechanism she had developed years before when she was aware of what her emotions could cause, “Have you ever killed anyone?” She asked as she held her crossed arms tightly against her chest and looked up at the ceiling.  
There were only two people William knew he couldn’t lie to, his parents, but now realized there was a third, “Yes.” He said softly, “But not intentionally.”  
Joy nodded and given she knew the tears falling from her eyes wouldn’t hurt anyone she let them fall, “Me too.”  
“How?” William asked assuming it was probably in the same way he had committed such acts.  
Joy shook her head, “When I was twelve.” She said wiping a tear away from her eyes, “I was walking home from a friend’s house at night and a man came up behind me. He put his hand over my mouth and told me not to scream. I just wanted him to get away from me but I was so scared that I closed my eyes and just…I’m not even sure what it was I did…I just heard a loud pop and felt his hand fall from my face and when I opened my eyes I was covered in blood and other stuff and I just ran home faster than I knew I could even run and when I got there Monica saw me and I told her that a man grabbed me and then he just…poofed…and I was crying and I was so scared and she sent me to the shower and then injected me with a sedative so I could sleep. Next thing I knew it was three days later and I was on my way to the Foxcroft school.” Joy looked down at William, “She knew what I was then and she sent me away.”  
“Did she ever tell you why? Or did anything happen with the man?”  
“I looked it up on my phone a few years ago. His name was Michael Hayes and he had escaped prison where he was serving time for raping three girls.” Joy sat back down on the bed next to William, “So even though he was a bad man, I still felt so much grief for what I had done. Monica gave me a bottle of Chlordiazepoxide to take every damn day to prevent it from ever happening again. It kept me numb and I felt like a zombie so eventually I learned how to just control my…abilities…with meditation.”  
“The pacing and holding your chest.”  
“It works. My History teacher gave me a B and I wanted his head to explode….I didn’t do it.”  
“Good.” William forced a small smile.  
“How do you control it?” She asked wiping the freshly fallen tears from her face.  
“I was on a lot of meds too, same side effects, but it kept me from doing anything. Anything. At all. I would just go to school and come home and lay in bed like a robot. So, I went off of them too…and…”  
“You killed someone.”  
William nodded feeling she didn’t need a body count, “Someone who was trying to hurt me too…I would never hurt anyone if my life didn’t feel threatened.”  
Joy nodded, “So, we have even more in common.”  
William nodded as well, “Too much in common.”  
“So…” Joy took a deep breath, “Why are you telling me this about Monica?”  
“Because she has a list on her computer. We need that list.”  
“We…”  
“My parents and I. We want to stop her from doing what she has planned.”  
“Do you honestly think your parents can stop the mass annihilation of millions of people?”  
“In all honesty they’re the only two people I think can.”  
“They’re in their fifties! And have a newborn!”  
“Given the newborn, age is clearly not a factor when it comes to them. My dad outruns me in every challenge. I told you, they’re not like us, but they’re not like other people either.” William rolled his eyes before he even said the words, “They’re immortal.”  
Joy didn’t even flinch. Sitting up straight she looked directly at William, “She has her laptop.”  
“Good.” William got up from the bed and opened his own computer, “I am working on a virus, where I will be able to copy every file on her computer onto my computer without her knowing. That way I will have the list and any updates she makes to it.”  
“Do you know when this is all supposed to happen?”  
“We were told slowly, which would lead up to one big event, but I’m not sure what to believe anymore.”  
“How do you think I feel?” She said forcing a chuckle, “But I want to help. In any way I can.”  
William sat down at the small table and clicked on a few keys, “I need to do some more editing of the virus, but it’s almost done.”  
“They won’t be gone very long. The ceremony is at one.”  
“I know.”  
“It’s already eleven.”  
“I KNOW.” William raised his voice a bit as he entered a few more lines of code, “Just give me a minute.”  
Joy got up and crossed her arms, holding them tightly against her chest as she began to pace again, “I don’t know what to do now.”  
“I’m almost done.”  
“I mean about the rest of my life!” She nearly yelled, “I can’t go home with her.”  
“You have to.” He said as he continued to type and near warp speed, “You can’t let on that you know anything.”  
“But she can read me like a book. She knows when I’m upset. She’ll know.”  
William tried to focus on completing the task at hand and ignoring the upset girl pacing behind him, but he understood what she was going through. Once his adoptive parents were gone he wasn’t sure what would become of him. He was just lucky that his birth parents found him at that time and that he could come to him and they’d take him in. He knew they would. He didn’t want any harm to come to Joy so she had to keep pretending everything was fine.  
“Can Monica read minds?” he asked as he typed out Set colHDs = oWMP.HDCollection  
“No. At least she’s never acted like she could.” Joy said then abruptly stopped pacing, “Is she like us?”  
“No, but she’s just different.”  
“Like your parents?”  
“Sort of… she’s just…immune to everything.” William said, “I think…”  
“This is giving me a headache.”  
“There’s Advil in my drawer. I’ve had a persistent one for days.”  
“You’d think of all things we’d be immune to.” She replied opening the drawer and pulling out the white and blue bottle, “I got perfect attendance awards every year till I came here. Never sick. But I can’t seem to not get a headache at least once a week.”  
“Too much going on in our heads maybe.” He replied before finishing the bat.exe file and removing the USB he saved it to, “Ok, ready?” he said turning as she dry swallowed the liquid capsules.  
Joy nodded, “Yes.”  
With USB stick in hand, William followed Joy out the door, but just as it closed behind him she slammed him against the door, planting her lips on his in a way no other girl had before. She didn’t do much more than that and William could tell she was inexperienced, but couldn’t deny the shivers that went up and down his spine when their lips touched.  
As she parted she licked her lips and smiled, “Was that too forward?”  
Still in a bit of shock William shook his head, “No…it was…fine.”  
“Sorry, I just had to confirm something.” She said turning and walking towards her room at the end of the hall.  
“And what was that exactly?” he asked.  
“If kissing you would feel the same as looking at you.”  
“Did it?”  
Joy shook her head as she put the keycard in the door, “No.”  
“Oh..” William replied disappointed.  
“It felt better.” She smiled at him as she pushed the door open.  
William stood in Joy’s room by the closed door with the keycard to his room and the USB drive in his right hand. Joy went to Monica’s travel bag and pulled the laptop out of the bag and placed it on the table.  
“Are you scared of me now?” she asked William as he stayed by the door and the table was a good twelve feet away.  
“No…”William laughed off her comment as he walked to the table, “Just wondering. How many other guys have you kissed like that?”  
“None.” She said opening the laptop. “I’m probably the only girl in my school who is still a virgin.”  
“But you do go to an all-girls school.”  
“You think that stops them?” she rolled her eyes and sat down in front of the computer. “Dammit.”  
“What?” William asked, “You can’t get in?”  
“It has facial recognition software….” She sighed and looked up at William, staring directly into his deep brown eyes, “Don’t freak out.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
William kept his eyes on her as he quickly discovered exactly what she was talking about. In a matter of seconds he watched Joy’s hair turn dark brown as her facial features changed and he was looking directly at Monica.  
“Shit…” William replied.  
“I told you not to freak out.” Joy replied with her voice coming out of Monica’s mouth.  
“I’m not.” William replied watching her as the computer dinged and her face and hair went back to being…Joy.  
“Maybe we don’t have everything in common.” She said looking up to see Mulder looking directly at her, “Or do we…”  
William laughed as his face went back to his own, “It’s fun at parties.” He lied given he had never been invited, or wanted to attend a party.  
“I discovered I could do it by accident. I was really into Lady Gaga when I was twelve which is when everything started happening and as I was singing The Edge of Glory in front of the mirror I just…became her. How did you discover you could become anyone?”  
“When I was in detention and the supervisor or whatever he was fell asleep I left the room and I wondered if I pretend I’m him they’ll just let me go…and somehow I just became him.”  
“Detention huh?”  
“Expelled twice.”  
“You are a bad boy.”  
“Pretty sure I have my reasons.”  
Joy nodded and got up from the table, “Do your worst. Bad boy.”  
William inserted the drive in to the USB port and copied the .bat file to the Windows operating folder with the name system to make it look like any other file. “This should work, but if it doesn’t…” he said opening her documents and copying over every file to the USB drive, “Hopefully this is one of them.”  
Joy nodded and took her phone out of her pocket, “She texted me that they just got to the salon. That gives us maybe an hour.”  
“Which is how long it will take this file JMT052001 to transfer.”  
Joy felt shell-shocked “What?” she asked leaning over William to look at the file name, “Those are my initials and my birthday.” She stood up, “What the hell is that?”  
William turned and took her hands, looking deeply into her green eyes “We’ll find out.” He said squeezing her delicate and shaking hands and giving her a reassuring smile, “You know this.”  
Joy nodded and fought back the impending tears, “It’s like finding out the person you trusted more than anything was a fraud. Why did she even adopt me? Because she knew what I was?”  
William didn’t know how to reply, but he did what he could to reassure Joy, “From everything I was told, by my parents, Monica was a good person. She just got involved with some bad people…and she could still be a good person. You know the phrase keep your friends close and enemies closer? I believe maybe she told us about this plan in hopes that we would find a way to stop it.”  
“What if we don’t. What if they go through with it?”  
“You can’t allow yourself to think that.” William replied recalling a conversation he heard his parents having not a month earlier and repeating his father’s words, “Don’t give up.”  
Joy nodded, “I’ll try not to.” She said unknowingly repeating his mother’s words back to him.


	25. March 6, 2019 - Afternoon

10:15AM  
Having drinks with his brother-in-law wasn’t on Mulder’s most desired activities list, but he was trying to make peace with the older man who had hated him since he knew of his existence so it was worth a shot. Christmas helped, even though Bill mumbled more than once how his sister would have been better off with Ethan, and the dinner the night before helped a little bit even though Mulder knew he drank a bit too much; enough to actually feel the affects which he hadn’t felt from alcohol in quite some time. Now, as he sat with his two-month-old daughter on his lap nursing a very strong Bloody Mary he couldn’t help but wonder if he had been stood up. Jeffrey wasn’t feeling well, and Matthew skipped out to hang out with Lucy – which Mulder understood – so it was just going to be he and Bill…maybe.  
“So, you drew the short straw.” Bill said as he pulled out the chair and sat across from Mulder.  
“What do you mean?” Mulder asked now disappointed the eldest Scully actually showed up.  
“The kid.” He replied opening the menu, “You got stuck babysitting.”  
“We tossed a coin and I won. Actually.” Mulder lied given he asked if it was ok if he had Melissa for the morning since his wife had a more packed schedule before the ceremony.  
“If you love kids so much why did you only have two? And so many years apart?”  
“Because it wasn’t up to me. You appreciate the miracles when they’re granted.”  
“How many drinks have you already had?”  
“This is my first. And probably only. They’re stronger than I expected.” Mulder said taking a sip and thinking he may have added too much horseradish.  
“You did seem pretty toasted last night.” Bill replied, “So I get it.”  
“I was just dealing with stuff…I’m over it now.” He replied adjusting Melissa on his lap as she continued to suck on the bear who would need a good washing when they got home.  
“Nerves about marrying a woman you’re already married to?”  
“No…” he didn’t want to get into specifics given this was her brother, “Just don’t really feel like talking about it.”  
Bill nodded just as the server arrived – a much needed distraction – and ordered himself flapjacks and bacon. Along with a Bloody Mary as well. Mulder ordered egg beaters and the fruit plate to which Bill merely shook his head.  
“You really stick by that vegan lifestyle don’t you.”  
“I try to. Sometimes I slip and have something with dairy in it, but it’s a healthier way to live.”  
“Healthy but boring.” Bill leaned back and stared at Mulder, “So, it’s just the two of us?”  
“And Melissa.”  
“I still can’t believe you let Dana name her that.”  
“I think you know by now you can’t really tell you sister what to do.”  
“But of all the names.”  
“Her middle name is Margaret.”  
“Melissa Margaret Mulder. Really?”  
“It’s what she wanted. As a way to honor and remember her mother and sister.”  
“If that’s how she sees it.” Bill said as the server, Jill, brought him his drink.  
Mulder hoped he’d be easier to deal with once he got some vodka in him.  
“Why not name her after your mother or your sister?”  
“My mother couldn’t hold a candle to yours, and my sister is just a painful memory at this point.”  
Bill nodded and took a sip, then coughed a little as he placed the glass back on the table, “That’s strong.”  
“Very.” Mulder took a deep breath, “So are you going to be ok during the ceremony, sitting next to Tara?”  
“Ask her. She’s the one who left me.”  
“Did she ever say why?”  
Bill shrugged, “Did Dana ever tell you when she left you five years ago?”  
“She told you…” Mulder said shocked that Dana would have said anything to her brother while they were apart.  
“She came to visit for Christmas right after. She said she didn’t want to be alone, but once I walked in on her talking to you on the phone on Christmas day, I knew it wasn’t permanent. She probably talked more about it to Tara, but I got the gist that she was afraid of coming home and finding you dead; by your own hand.”  
The memories of that time were ones Mulder wished he could permanently erase, but they were the past and he would never allow himself to fall that deep into depression again. At least that’s what he told himself, and now that he had more at stake if he even felt the darkness trying to take over again, he would seek help. Again. “We still talked almost every day. And she would show up on random occasions to check on me.”  
“And everything worked out in the end.” Bill took another sip, “However…”  
And here we go…  
“I would have preferred if she hadn’t returned to the FBI.”  
“We’re both out now. For good.”  
“You say that now.”  
“We pretty much burned all the bridges we could last year.”  
“And now you’re just…unemployed?”  
“Retired. We were given our pensions and health care. We’re fine.”  
“Your pensions are what paid for this trip?”  
“Not exactly. My father also left me enough money that we don’t have to worry about money or her college fund.”  
“If you live that long.”  
“You don’t think I’ll make it to eighty?” Mulder replied getting more than a little irritated as the server brought Bill his pancakes and artery clogging bacon, “Wanna bet on it?” he continued as Jill placed his egg beaters and fruit in front of him.  
“I’m just saying, as I discussed with Dana before she was even born, you’re both much older than most parents of children her age. Not sure HOW it happened, but you are, and you need to realize that you may not be around for her.”  
Mulder knew he had an anger problem, and in the last decade or so he had gotten a lot better and controlling it. But now, as he watched his brother-in-law chew on a fried piece of dead pig flesh all he wanted to do was slam him into the wall. Realizing his wife may be more than a little upset if he did that, on today of ALL days, Mulder took a deep breath and looked down at the soft head of the little girl on his lap. Focusing his eyes on the little pink dress with pink sandals and white tights and the brown bear she couldn’t live without. She was all that mattered and after she was born he made sure his will had been adjusted accordingly. Regardless of when she came into his life, Melissa Margaret Mulder would know for the rest of hers how important, wanted and needed she really was.  
Instead of replying, Mulder simply secured his hold on his daughter and picked up his fork. The rest of the meal would probably be in silence, but that was also possibly for the best.

11:45AM  
Dana sat in a chair with her eyes closed as one woman worked on her nails and another on her hair as her feet soaked in some strange smelling solution. She had already subjected herself to a bikini wax and the three mimosas helped with that pain, but now the feeling of her hair being brushed and set in large curlers and her fingers being filed and buffed was relaxing her to the point she feared falling asleep. Due to needing to allow William another hour to get everything off Monica’s computer, Dana had asked she and Tara to join her at the salon – saying it was her treat – to which they both quickly agreed, but skipped on the waxing session. Dana opened her eyes a bit to check her phone in her lap. William said he had everything and that he and Joy were going to get something for lunch. As happy as Dana was that William had a friend, someone who understood him because she had been through the same thing, she was also worried what would happen when they were eventually separated.  
“How would I look with precious pink nails?” Monica asked Dana as she looked over the colors the manicurist had presented to her.  
“Fine.” Dana replied, “I’m just getting a French manicure.”  
“Maybe I’ll just do that.” Monica replied sending the multitude of colors away, “Are you ok?” Monica asked looking at Dana as she sat next to her in the chair, her own hair in curlers as well.  
“Fine.” Dana said again, even though she knew Monica knew she had way too much on her mind to be fine.  
“It will be ok.” Monica replied, “I promise you.”  
Sadly, she knew Monica wasn’t good at keeping promises.  
12:45PM  
Mulder sat on the bed in the hotel room adjusting his bow tie for the umpteenth time as the bathroom door opened and the woman who could always take his breath away exited in a white gown and her hair in a partial up do with auburn curls brushed behind her shoulders.  
“Wow…” he gasped having never seen her look so beautiful in all his life.  
“It’s supposed to be bad luck for you to see me…”  
“We’re already married so that shouldn’t count…and I think we’ve had enough bad luck for a life time.” He replied as she approached him, placing her newly manicured fingers on his bow tie and adjusting it just right. “And now all I want to do is rip that off of you…”  
Scully smiled and ran her hands down the crisp white tuxedo shirt, “Ditto…” she then looked up at him, “We have tonight and then the rest of our lives.”  
Mulder smiled and kissed her softly on the top of the head, “So, eternity.” He said after parting from her and stepping back to the bassinette where he picked up Melissa in her brocade ballerina light pink dress and white tights and sandals, “I may end up spending my inheritance just dressing her up every day.”  
Scully smiled she watched him cradle the infant in his arms, thankfully she was done teething for the day – they hoped – and let out a small giggle at her father as he adjusted her, “Would it be strange to hold her during the ceremony?”  
“Yes. It would.” Scully walked over to them, “William will do fine with her.”  
Mulder nodded, “I know…I just…I can’t explain how I feel when she’s in my arms. It’s almost like I feel like I have a purpose.”  
“You’ve always had a purpose.” Scully replied adjusting the pink bow headband on Melissa’s head, “Speaking of which…have we decided if we’re going to use what’s in the vial?”  
“It’s in my pocket.” Mulder replied, “But I’m still not sure.”  
“We have a few more hours…but I’ll support whatever you decide.”  
“Did you get a better feel with Monica today?”  
“No. She’s trying way too hard to be my friend again. I think she knows I don’t trust her. That I can’t trust her, but…then I feel guilty.”  
“Don’t. We have to stay guarded. Until we know more. Did William say if he got that list? I haven’t heard from him since this morning.”  
“He said he found a large drive of files and he will have to go through them later, but also installed a virus to keep tabs on anything she creates or edits today going forward.”  
“Nice having someone in the family with such skills.” Mulder smiled and looked down at Melissa who was still fixated on him, “Make’s you wonder what she’s capable of.”  
“Given how quickly she’s already developed…I can’t imagine.”  
Melissa looked over at her mother and smiled as if she knew exactly what Scully had said.  
1:00PM  
William sat in the front row on the left side of chairs set up for the ceremony with his infant sister on his lap. He had arrived before everyone else, but not long after Joy arrived in a light pink floral dress, her hair in long ringlets and sat down next to him.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be with Monica?” He said turning to see Monica alone two rows behind him.  
“She said it was ok.” Joy said looking down at Melissa who smiled up at the young girl, “She almost looks like a doll.”  
“Not when her diaper is full.” William replied, “I’m not too familiar with babies, but she’s pretty cool.”  
“And so pretty…” Joy said unable to take her eyes off the child’s bright blue eyes and perfectly shaped nose and lips, “She could be a model.”  
“Pretty sure my parents won’t go for that. They won’t let anyone but them, me and Tara hold her. They won’t even use their two-hundred-dollar stroller and the carrier is only used when driving.”  
“I understand their concern.”  
“I can see her being on a leash once she starts walking.” William replied, “Maybe they gave me up to prevent smothering me.”  
Joy ignored his bad joke and looked around as the chairs began to fill with people she didn’t know, “How long is the ceremony?”  
“As long as it takes for my parents to declare their undying love.” William nearly gagged, “Then there’s a lunch/dinner.”  
Joy turned back to him, “I need to know what’s in that file.”  
“Its password protected. I have a cracker running on it in my room.”  
“How long can that take?”  
“Three days.”  
“Shit.” Joy turned back and looked at Monica who smiled back at her as Sally and her husband sat next to her. “We leave in three days.”  
“I know.” William replied, “But I’ll keep at it. Don’t worry.”  
“But I have to go home with her.”  
“But isn’t she taking you right back to school?”  
“Yes, but I have to be on a plane with her and then an hour-long car ride…”  
“You can do it.” William secured Melissa with his left hand and with his right hand took hold of hold of her left, “If you need to, just call me the entire drive. Just have your phone open so I can hear anything that happens. I’ll keep mine on mute so she won’t know.”  
Joy nodded and bit her lip as she tried to settle the nerves in her stomach, “I know I can protect myself…and I know she knows it too…but I don’t want to do that.”  
William nodded, “Me neither. We have to keep her alive just so we know what she’s doing.”  
Melissa began to suck on her fist and William groaned, “She’s teething again.”  
“Didn’t she have a bear she was sucking on?”  
“Yes, but my paranoid parents are afraid of germs so it’s currently soaking in the hotel sink.”  
“What about a teething ring?”  
“Plastic. Chemicals. Dad said when we got home that he’d look into other solutions…for now…her fist.”  
“She even sucks on her knuckles in a way too adorable way.” Joy sighed feeling mesmerized by the infant.  
“And if she’s anything like us, she’s going to be extremely dangerous when she grows up.” William looked at Joy, “Like you.”  
“Are you saying I’m adorable?” Joy felt her pale freckled skin blushing.  
“I’m saying you’re breathtaking.” William replied before the music started and he turned his attention to the woman who brought him into the world being walked down the grassy aisle by her older brother.  
He then turned to the man standing at the end of the aisle, next to a man wearing a lei and shared a knowing nod.  
1:15PM  
Standing before their family and friends under a bright blue sky without a cloud in sight, Mulder held the hands of the woman he would walk through fire for. She smiled up at him, her eyes a bit squinted due to the brightness of the day, and he found himself too awestruck to actually remember what he was going to say. After twenty-seven years she could still take his breath away, and after giving his hands a quick squeeze he heard her say – you can do this – but she didn’t say a word. Was he hearing things? Or had his ability to actually read minds returned. Hoping for the former he pushed his fears aside cleared his throat and began the vows that had just returned to his mind.  
“I remember it like it was yesterday – basically because I remember everything like it was yesterday. It was a Friday and the thing on everyone ELSES mind was the Michelangelo computer virus posed to strike on this day and wipe out all systems across the globe. I, however, was more focused on this woman I would soon be working with. Although I had fully researched everything about her, including reading her new interpretation on Albert Einstein – which I still have committed to memory if you ever want to quiz me on it – you don’t really get a true feel on someone until you meet them and you never forget the day the person you want to spend the rest of your life with walks through your door. The last twenty-seven years with you has been nothing more than incredible; no other adjective works. I know I haven’t been the perfect partner, or at times the perfect husband, but if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life proving how thankful I am that you decided to take a job with the FBI to spy on me.” Mulder smiled down at his wife as he watched her eyes began to dampen.  
Scully bit her lip in that way she always did when she found herself nervous and unsure what to say, her chin quivering in quick succession as she herself tried to remember the words to express her devotion to this man standing before her. Why was she nervous? They had been through far worse, but as she took a quick second to look at the front row at her son and her daughter, she suddenly felt all fears just wash away. Turning her focus back to Mulder, she gave him that reassuring smile and began to speak from the heart; even if it’s not what she had initially planned out.  
"Even though my memory isn’t even close to yours, I do remember that day pretty vividly as well – however I was not informed as to my exact role in ‘spying’ until moments before I walked through your door. I can’t say there was any kind of instant attraction, but I knew I felt something. Having just recently broken up with my boyfriend I felt anything I could feel for anyone would be transitional. However, the feelings I did initially feel for you never went away. They only increased. To the point where I couldn’t imagine spending one day without seeing you. Talking to you. Just being with you became a need and I’ve never been a needy person. I can’t say the last twenty-seven years were how I pictured my life would be, but looking back I believe everything that happened was to get us here to this point today. I haven’t been a perfect partner, and I know I also haven’t been a perfect wife, but if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life proving how thankful I am that I decided to take a job with the FBI to spy on you.”  
On March 6, 1992 Fox Mulder met the woman he knew he would spend the rest of his life with.  
On July 27,2018 in front of a judge wearing jeans and a black polo shirt, Fox Mulder officially married the woman he knew he would spend the rest of his life with.  
But it was today, on March 6, 2019 in front of what was left of their family and friends, in front of their children and a Hawaiian officiant that it finally felt real. The gold ring on his left finger felt more permanent and as he leaned down to gently kiss her in front of an audience, he knew that the two of them together could do anything.  
Even save the world.  
As he parted from his wife and the small crowd stood clapping, Mulder took a deep breath and began to lead her down the aisle of smiling faces and right into the dinning hall where everyone would be joining them in a matter of minutes.  
“Whatever you have planned...” Scully said as Mulder closed the door behind them, “It will have to wait.”  
Mulder shook his head and pulled the vial out of his pocket, “We’re not using it.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“I know we planned this entire ceremony around it, but I just can’t do it. I can’t believe this will prevent whatever is going to happen from hurting those we love. I don’t trust him. I never trusted him.”  
“I understand.”  
“There’s got to be another way; and we’ll find it.”  
Scully nodded as she took the vial out of his hand and walked over to one of trash bins near the exit, tossing the vial in the container, before returning to her husband, “If I’ve learned anything over the last twenty-seven years it’s that you’re only sometimes wrong.”  
“But only sometimes.”


	26. The Last Days....in Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a big update so I really couldn't think of a relevant chapter title.  
> This story DOES have an ending, how long it takes me to get there remains to be seen since it's taking place in current times that's been affecting my thought process a bit, but it will end...
> 
> Also, I will be out of the country most of April, so there will probably not be updates. If you are following this story, thank you, and please note that even if I'm not updating I will still be writing. Just think of it as a spring hiatus of sorts.

What was supposed to be a quick ceremony and a short lunch, turned into extra champagne being opened as the party continued well past sunset. William had already had to return to his parent’s hotel room for the diaper bag, but he drew the line at preparing the bottle for her. Annoyed, but sympathetic, Scully returned to her room to grab some milk from the fridge and after removing the soaking bear from the sink and placing him on the floor of the shower and turning it on to rinse and drain she then filled the sink with warm water and tossed the baggie of milk in it to warm up. As the bathroom began to fill with steam, she feared her hair would fall, but as she watched her reflection in the mirror as the mirror began to fog up, she found herself in a bit of a trance. She couldn’t understand why, but it was as if her reflection vanishing before her eyes was a sign of her own mortality. She had been told she was immortal, but that was the work of young adult vampire novels. She never believed it, nor that her husband was as well, but sometimes she wanted to believe it. Especially with an almost three-month-old daughter she desperately wanted to watch grow up.  
Quickly opening the door, she turned off the shower and closed it just as quickly, then grabbing the warmed-up milk out of the sink and releasing the stopper. Grabbing a clean bottle, she ripped open the baggie and filled the bottle with the contents before tossing the empty bag in the trash can and returning to her party.

“Can you hold the bottle, or does that skeeve you out as well?” Scully asked her son repeating his use of the word skeeve.  
“Well, I guess if I don’t THINK about where it came from and am protected by glass.” William said taking the bottle from his mother which his sister cried and reached for as he placed it in her mouth and she took hold of it with ease.  
Rolling her eyes, Scully returned to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to dance to The Way You Look Tonight.  
“Have you ever seen two people more in love…” Joy said sitting next to William at the table as his parents slow danced a good ten feet in front of them.  
“Gross, isn’t it.” He replied, placing his right hand under the bottle in case Melissa loosened her grip.  
Joy gently smacked him a bit on left arm, “You said I was breathtaking.”  
“You are. They’re my parents. It’s different.”  
Joy shook her head and just focused on the two of them, but after a few seconds Scully turned her head and narrowed her eyes at the girl, “Get out of my head, Joy.” She said with a smile and a wink.  
“That’s not a place anyone wants to be. Trust me.” William replied.  
“But how did she know?” Joy asked William, “You said they weren’t like us?”  
“They’re not, they just know when we’re in their heads…not sure why.”  
“But they can’t read minds?”  
“God, I hope not.”  
By eight pm the party finally begin to die down a bit. People said their goodbyes, hugged their hosts and retired to their rooms for the night.  
“So, you did it right.” Monica asked the couple greeted her at the door.  
“Did what?” Mulder replied honestly lost on what she was asking him.  
“The vial. You used the vial.”  
“Sure.” Scully jumped it. “Every glass of champagne had just the right amount. The only two who didn’t drink being the ones not young enough who didn’t need it anyway.” She lied so easily she wasn’t sure where it all came from.  
“Good.” Monica sighed then looked over at Joy and William, Joy being way too preoccupied with the baby in William’s lap, “Joy, you have homework.”  
Joy groaned and got up, Melissa watching her the entire time as she followed Monica out of the dining hall.  
William sighed as his parents approached him to collect their youngest child.  
“Should the fact you wear a cross around your neck but can lie so effortlessly worry me?” William asked as he stood before his parents.  
“No.” Scully said straight out as she nestled her daughter in her arms, “Sometimes lying is necessary and it has nothing to do with my faith or who I am as a person.” She continued not in defensive tone, but more of a factual one.  
Mulder could think of a few other things she was good at that made him question that cross around her neck, but this was not the time or place to bring them up; especially since he wanted her to do a few of those things when they got back to their room.  
As the room continued to empty out and Sally let Dana know that she and her husband would be in Aspen in the fall if they wanted to get together, Scully noticed that Skinner was sitting at his table in the back alone. Everyone else at the table was long gone, including his date Jessica, but there he sat.  
“Are you ok?” Scully asked after having handed her child off to her husband and placing her hands on the back of the chair across from her former supervisor.  
Skinner nodded, “Just...thinking.”  
Scully pulled out the chair and sat down, “Your date seems nice, but quiet.”  
Skinner nodded as he drummed his fingers on the table, “She’s thirty-two. My physical therapist. There’s really nothing going on, she’s just easy to talk to.”  
Mulder came up behind his wife carrying a very awake Melissa whose bright blue eyes instantly went to the bald man before her followed by a smile.  
Skinner smiled up at the infant, “I don’t know much about babies, but she is a cute one.”  
“We think so.” Mulder said, “Are you ok?”  
“He said he’s fine.” Scully replied to her husband.  
Skinner forced a smile, “I am. Really.” He said getting up from the table slowly and gripping the edge as if he was in some sort of pain, but pulled out a long poster tube from under the table, “I didn’t know the right time to give this to you, but as they cleaned out your office, again, I asked them to send this to me. Was actually shocked they followed through. I’m sure you already know what it is.”  
Scully stood as well and took the poster tube from him, “Thank you for getting it back to us. Took me forever to find a copy years ago.”  
Skinner nodded as he grabbed his cane, “I guess it’s always been some kind of symbol for the two of you.”  
Scully ran her hands over the white cardboard and sighed, “Even with the pencil holes someone drove through it during a hissy fit three years ago.”  
“Not exactly a hissy fit.” Mulder adjusted the child in his arms, “Gave it character.”  
“Well, in any event, I wanted to get it back to you.” Skinner came from around the table looking at the two of them, “And thank you for letting me be a part of this. I know all of our times together didn’t end on good terms, but it was nice being here to witness …this. Even if I lost the office pool back in ninety-eight.” He said before starting to walk away.  
“Office pool?” Scully asked more than a bit confused.  
Skinner turned back to her and shrugged, “If you don’t marry a guy after he goes to Antarctica to rescue you, I guess I just assumed you never would.” He smiled and gave her a wink before turning back around and leaving the room.  
After dropping Melissa off with her aunt – along with her now somewhat cleaned bear, basinet, diaper bag and cooler of baggies of milk, the couple returned to their room by nine pm and Mulder collapsed on the hotel bed.  
“Whale watching at eleven.” Scully said as she stepped out of her shoes, “We need to at least do some touristy things while we are here.”  
Mulder yawned and braced himself up on his forearms, “I was thinking about what Skinner said.”  
“About the office pool?” Scully said as she walked to the dresser to place her diamond earrings back in the box.  
“About Antarctica.”  
“I told you I don’t remember that much of what happened then.” She said looking at herself in the mirror, “Or maybe I chose to block it out.”  
“Well, there was the spaceship.”  
“That’s still debatable.” she smiled at his frustrated reflection from the bed behind her; she knew what she saw, but it was now a twenty-year joke that still made her smile the few times he brought it up.  
“In any event, we almost…”  
“And you think that’s what the office pool was?” she closed the jewelry box and turned back to him.  
“I know it was. Skinner just cleaned it up with the marriage comment.”  
“You were aware of this?”  
“I heard snickers from time to time, comments about what you were wearing and if you had worn it the day before. That office was like a sewing circle at times and I wanted to deck every one of those chatty Cathys.”  
Scully crossed her arms as she approached her husband, “Who won?”  
“I did.” Mulder replied with a satisfied grin.  
“I mean the pool.”  
Mulder shrugged, “Once it actually did happen, I never heard another word. I feel we were discreet enough and then I was gone and you were pregnant so I’m pretty sure it just dissolved on its own. Well, that pool did.”  
Scully sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him, “I heard about the other one.” She said shaking her head, “But from all I heard no one ever participated given the circumstances.”  
“Yeah.” Mulder sat up straight and folded his arms on his lap, “I think the odds were in my favor…and I was gone…so…”  
“At least they had some compassion…”

“Some…” Mulder continued fearing he had ruined the mood for the night, “But I’m here now, I’m not going anywhere and I’m very happy I won both pools.”  
Scully forced a smile and nodded, “Me too.”  
Getting up from the bed she sighed deeply, “I’m going to take a shower.”  
“Ok…” Mulder said watching her as she walked to the bathroom but disappointed when she closed the door behind her.  
From they day Dana started with the FBI she felt out of place. Teaching was one thing, but once she was out in the field, she felt like she didn’t belong there. She saw the looks and she heard the whispers and there were times in that first year she felt like quitting. Late night calls to her mother followed by tears and entire bottles of wine finished off as she questioned why the hell she decided to take this job in the first place. There were boring cases in the beginning, a ghost from a downed ship haunting a small fishing town in Massachusetts which REALLY made her question her life choices. Then there was a night in the summer of 1992 where Scully had just attended her ten-year high school reunion and seeing all her classmates married with children really made her start to regret the decisions she had made. She called Mulder a little after midnight and he stayed with her on the phone until she fell asleep. Twenty-seven years later she can’t even remember what they talked about, but he was there for her and even then, she knew he always would be.  
She heard the tv come on and just shook her head at the memories.  
Opening the bathroom door, she stepped out into the main room, Mulder’s undone bow tie rested on the nightstand, as he sat on the bed flipping channels in a zombie like state.  
“Mulder…” Scully said to him hoping to break him out of whatever daze was in.  
“Yeah…” he replied not looking at her, “Did you forget something?” he said as the channel up button continued to be pressed.

“Yes.” She smiled at him, “You.”

We sat in silence. Me, under the covers in the warm bed and he on the floor beside it as the raindrops hit the cheap motel windows. He spoke with such compassion and dedication to his work which all stemmed from his sister’s disappearance when he was just a boy. His words speaking to me in ways I never thought possible and as he stared up at me it was as if was gazing into my soul.  
I had known this man, what, two days? Three? I’d honestly lost count, but I was drawn to him. Like a moth to a flame. Or any other ridiculous metaphor my twenty-eight-year-old brain was searching for to explain what was happening to me. He was handsome, that was not to be denied and I admit there was a part of me that noticed that before anything else. The pictures I had seen prior to our introduction didn’t do him justice and now as the moonlight set upon his face like a spotlight, I found myself awestruck.  
I was far from an angel. I had my share of one-night stands and affairs I deeply regretted, but I WAS attracted to this man. In a way I had never before experienced and it felt good and terrifying at the same time. I had just broken up with a man who didn’t like the idea of a woman being in the field. He was ok with me teaching at the academy, but being out around ‘criminals’ was just too much for him and he moved out while I was in firearm training.  
Mulder never questioned my role. Never used his bravado to take charge just because he was a man. He even walked behind me at times. Just in our two days of working together I knew I could trust this man. I knew he would never lie to me; even though he knew that my position was essentially to prove he was a fraud.  
The silence between us ended when the phone rang. We both jumped bit, startled, but also both clearly lost in our own minds. Mulder placed his hand on the receiver and without thinking I placed my hand on his. The phone continued to ring, but I didn’t want him to answer it. The annoying bells continued as our eyes were focused on the other. Finally, the ringing stopped, and I slowly removed my hand from his; my upper teeth digging into my bottom lip in trepidation. What did I want to happen here? I knew it couldn’t happen. But who would know? We would know…but as much as I didn’t want a reputation, I also knew my feelings for this man were all too real to ignore or deny myself.  
Without saying a word, Mulder removed his hand from the phone and slowly stood up, my eyes following him as his own remained focused on me. He took a deep breath and I could tell he felt exactly what I was feeling. But now what? I almost felt like a virgin schoolgirl in the backseat of Johnny Wilcox’s car. I chickened out that night – well I threw up on his lap thanks to too much strawberry Boone’s Farm, but I was older now, much older, sober and feeling like if I didn’t do what I so very much wanted to do, my body would explode.  
My eyes still focused on him, I sat up straight in the bed – his bed – and untied my robe, revealing my beige-as-unromantic-as-you-could-get bra and removed that as quickly as possible. I felt as if I was in a trance as the cold night air hit my breasts, my nipples hardening in anticipation as I watched him remove his denim shirt and then the white t-shirt underneath revealing a firm, lean, abdomen. I internally moaned at the sight of him as I removed the covers and he sat next to me on the edge of the bed.  
No words being said. No words needing to be said, he tucked my hair behind left ear and simply smiled. I smiled in return as I did all I could not to rip off his jeans and mount him right then and there.  
As if in a movie, we moved closer, in sync, until our lips touched and it was as if a match had been lit. His hands were on my waist, but as the kiss continued and our tongues met, they moved down to the hem of my panties, pulling at them as I slid down the bed onto my back, my legs helping kick the barriers off as my own hands moved to the button of his jeans and unzipping them as fast as my fingers would let me. I didn’t even have a chance to admire the rest of his body as without warning a scream emitted from my lips as he entered me. So much fuller than any man before him and his lips were on my neck as my hands moved to his back, my nails digging deep into his flesh as this man I hardly knew seemed to know exactly what I needed. His strokes slow, then fast, going deeper and holding before starting the same motions again. My back arching as his hands moved to my breasts, kneading and pinching as my screams rivaled the thunder crashing around us. It didn’t take long for my body to tighten and as my climax began, he only went faster, his breath heavy as I began to shake and cry out his name just as another clap of thunder hit…  
Scully’s eyes bolted open as her chest heaved. Her eyes moving back and forth it took a minute to get her bearings. Sitting up in the large bed she looked down to see her naked chest still in a state of …excitement? This wasn’t her first sex dream, but it was the first one to cause her to orgasm in her sleep.  
Getting out of the warm bed she walked to the bathroom; she could see enough in the dark not to need to turn the light on as she splashed cold water on her face and hoped her heart would stop beating a million miles a minute as she grasped the sides of the hotel sink.  
“Are you ok?” a tired Mulder said behind her.  
Looking up in the mirror she saw the older face of the man who had caused her to awaken in such a state and all she could do was nod.  
“I’m fine…just a dream.” She said looking back down at the sink and focusing on the silver faucet.  
“Bad dream?” he asked approaching her and placing his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump a bit and Mulder to step back as well, “You’re burning up.”  
“Not a bad dream…” Scully took a deep breath and stood up, turning around to face him. The cold ceramic being a welcome feeling against her scorching flesh. “A…different kind of dream.” She said before shaking her head and walking back to the room, sitting down at the end of the bed and crossing her arms.  
Mulder sat next to his wife and just looked her over, “Want to talk about it?”  
She shook her head almost in embarrassment. “No.”  
“Well, if it’s the kind of dream I think it is I hope I was in it.”  
“You were.” She said still not really able to look at him, “You very much were.”  
“Well…good?” Mulder said confused, “I have those dreams too you know. There’s nothing wrong with it…”  
“Am I in them?” Scully asked fearing the answer.  
“Of course.” He said nudging her, “But the real thing is always better.”  
Scully forced a small laugh, “Which we had only a few hours ago and I still had to have that dream. Makes me feel like a sex crazed animal.”  
“In a sense we all are, and we did go without for a long time….not always by choice.”  
“But this was different. We were younger.”  
“How much younger?”  
“Having just met younger.”  
“Ah…” Mulder nodded, “That’s new.”  
“Most …dreams… are at least somewhat plausible, but my subconscious took a real event and just skewed it. Like a choose your own adventure book. You know what really happened, but let’s take a moment to wonder what could have happened. Everything was exactly how it had happened up until…that.”  
“You do know we’re married, and have been together more times than I can count so I have no idea why you’re this embarrassed by a dream. An event which never occurred.”  
“But maybe I wanted it to.” She said finally looking at him, “Maybe the date and the memories awakened a part of my brain that wished we had crossed that line a lot earlier. Maybe if we had, things would be different now.”  
“You mean we’d be different…”  
“Never taken. Never experimented on…normal children.”  
“Is that what you want? Normal children?” Mulder said his voice cracking a bit.  
Instantly regretting her words, Scully shook her head, “I don’t regret anything, but you have to admit there’s a part of you that wishes things were just a bit different. I don’t mean US different…I just mean the circumstances which got us to where we are.”  
“Ok, so if you were given the chance to go back to the date in your dream and have it play out as it did and continue from that day forward knowing what you know now would happen, would you?”  
“I honestly can’t say.” Scully replied before taking a deep breath, “But you’re still there; isn’t that what matters?”  
Mulder shrugged, unsure how to continue this conversation or if he really wanted to “We should get back to sleep. Three days left in Hawaii we might as well make the best of them.”  
Mulder returned to his side of the bed and flipped back the sheet and comforter before getting under and rolling over onto his left side.  
Scully walked over to her side as well, but before getting into the bed she took a moment to rethink her last words to him.  
Maybe that wasn’t all that mattered.  
Scully awakened again to the sunlight blinding her. The last few hours she slept were thankfully dreamless, but as she sat up in the king size bed, she was a bit shocked to find the other side empty.  
She called out her husband’s name and received no response. Maybe she said too much…but wasn’t open honesty one of the pinnacles of a good marriage? At least that’s what she thought.  
Getting out of bed she picked up her phone. It was a 8:15AM, but no new texts. Placing the phone back on the nightstand she went into the bathroom where her wedding dress from the night before still lay on the floor. If only she could go back to that moment and NOT have the dream which made her question the last twenty-seven years of her life.  
Grabbing the dress off the floor she then grabbed the hotel robe off the back of the door and walked back into the main hotel room, tossing the dress on the unmade bed while putting on the white terrycloth robe. Maybe if they had acted on their feelings they would have been kicked out of the FBI, gone on to other careers – she would have focused on medicine, Mulder could have done just about anything and they would just be regular people living regular lives. Was it wrong that her mind awakened such a thought? Such an ideal? She didn’t regret her life with Mulder, she didn’t regret her children, she just sometimes wished for some kind of normalcy.  
But maybe he saw that wish as a regret.  
Maybe she was just having a bad day.  
In Hawaii of all places.  
After a quick shower, Scully put on jeans and a white button up blouse. Her breasts began to throb reminding her that she hadn’t pumped in over eight hours and returned to the bathroom to do just that and as she dumped the contents down the sink, she instantly felt the pang of guilt over her dream. Chocking it up to hormones, or just missing her baby, she sat on the toilet and just allowed herself to cry. She had everything she could have ever wanted, but all that dream did was open up a world she had never even thought about and as the tears fell and the guilt became overwhelming, she just wanted to disappear from this world.  
Unable to sleep, Mulder had awakened at six am and after getting dressed apologized profusely for waking up Tara to collect his child. Melissa was wide awake when he picked her up out of the bassinet and after grabbing the diaper bag apologized again before returning to his room where his wife slept soundly. He paced around the room as he held his daughter and she sucked on her bottle like a drunk near closing time. Every now and then taking a look at Scully as she slept. He wasn’t angry with her, he understood what she was saying, what she was feeling – after all she went through so much more hell than he had – he was just angry at the circumstances. Maybe there was a part of him that wished they could start over, but as he sat on the quiet beach - after pacing for a good twenty minutes - with his infant daughter in his lap all he could do was be thankful he had found someone to spend eternity with. His mind went back to that night. When he was questioning his own worth on that cold pier and a scared and shaking Scully told him he was a father. More than impossible…but everything he could have ever wished for.  
“I only wished for more time.” An apologetic voice said behind Mulder as he looked out at the ocean. Scully sat down next to her husband on the sand and looked at him as Melissa sucked on her left thumb, “So that maybe by now we could just be enjoying our golden years instead of worrying about what her future holds.”  
“How’d you know we were out here?” Mulder asked his wife as his eyes focused on the blue ocean in front of him.  
“After crying for ten straight minutes I went out to the balcony and saw you. Pacing at first and then sitting down. After another ten minutes I felt as if we really should talk.”  
“Why were you crying?” He now turned to look at Scully. Her eyes red, her face a bit swollen, clearly, she had been upset about something.  
“What I dreamt, what I said, how it made you feel.” Scully looked down at her crossed legs, “I just want to make sure we’re going to be ok.”  
“We are.” Mulder turned back to the ocean, “I just don’t want you to ever feel trapped.”  
“I don’t.” She replied looking back at the ocean as well, “I feel lucky. Lucky to find someone who wants to be with me regardless of the circumstances.”  
“Same.” Mulder said flatly, “More so lucky to find someone to put up with me after all these years.”  
Finally, able to smile a bit, Scully leaned forward a bit to look at baby on his lap, sitting up straight, her little cheeks moving as she sucked away on her thumb and all Scully could do was chuckle, “I couldn’t really sleep much last night, and I was flipping channels and found The Golden Girls was on. Betty White’s character was complaining about how she felt so unwanted because she was fifty-five.”  
Mulder turned to his wife, “You’re not Betty White.”  
“But I’m fifty-five.”  
“Well, you don’t look it and it’s not really even relevant anymore. One, that was a tv show from the eighties where women were still looked at funny for working let alone being a…doctor.” He narrowed his eyes at her, “Or an FBI agent. Women like you opened the door for so many others who came after. You should feel proud of what you accomplished by the time you got to this age, not wanting to turn back the clock and start over. Not to mention everything that has happened to you makes your age even more irrelevant. Proof sitting right hear sucking away on her thumb.” Mulder turned back to the ocean, “I am a bit insulted though.”  
“How so?”  
“That you weren’t so exhausted that you felt the need to turn on the tv in the first place.”  
Starting to feel a bit better about her dream and her marriage, Scully took a deep sigh and looked up at the sky, “You really think we can save the world?”  
As that was all Mulder had been thinking about, beyond his own existence, all morning he couldn’t help but wonder why she said it, “If anyone can… but why are you asking?”  
“You mumbled something about it in your sleep while I was reliving shoulder pads at two am.” She looked back down at him, “Maybe that’s also why I had that dream. Life was so much simpler then. I remember my biggest worry was turning thirty.”  
“Mine was which 1-900 number to call.”  
“I never understood that, Mulder. Given I married you I may be a bit biased, but you’re a handsome man, and incredibly charming. Why did you have to resort to…that?”  
“No ties.” He kept his eyes on the crisp blue sea, “Every woman I was in a relationship left me for who knows what reason so I basically wanted the satisfaction without the aftermath; and that way I didn’t have to actually see the woman.”  
Scully nodded but could tell he wanted to get off the subject of his past phone indiscretions, “So, let’s say we save the world. Millions of people don’t die. What then?”  
“You mean after we are given a giant parade and a country is named in our honor?”  
“Sure. What do we do in this country named…”  
“Sculder.”  
“Seriously, you already thought of a name.”  
“I’ve had a lot of time on my hands.”  
“Ok, so we are living happily in Sculder, then what?”  
“Oh, you mean the few hours of the day when we aren’t in bed? Or the shower?”  
“Those few hours.”  
“I guess I haven’t gotten that far.”  
“Just the country name and making love all day.”  
“Works for me.”  
Scully sighed and shook her head, “You’re impossible.”  
“Well, what do you think?”  
“About Sculder or being a nymphomaniac?”  
“Both.”  
“Well, I’d like to go back to medicine.”  
“Pretty sure that would get in the way of my plans.”  
Shrugging off his last comment, she continued with the subject at hand “Ok, now…worst case scenario…we don’t save the world and it’s just us and the chosen ones…”  
“So, no Sculder?”  
“I’m guessing no.”  
“But…” Mulder shrugged.  
“Sure…because apparently that’s all we do in the future.”  
“As long as I have you that’s all that matters.”  
Scully realized she was never going to get a straight answer out of him, and maybe it’s because he didn’t have one. Nor did she. Maybe that’s why she had that dream, but at the same time he was right. As long as they had each other that’s all that mattered.  
The next three days in Hawaii consisted of whale watching, which in the end was just a microphone dropped into the ocean to let them hear the whales talking and singing to one another. As she sat at the end of the boat watching her husband hold their daughter and point out potential whales, Scully just felt content. Their future could be just watching Melissa grow up and that would be enough.  
“I really do miss my bed.” Scully said packing her suitcases waiting for a juvenile response from her husband.  
“I miss the mountains.” He replied zipping up his bag and shoving it near the door, “The crisp smell of the air every morning. You should really go on a run with me one morning.”  
“Sure.” She said more so enjoying the ability to sleep in, “Maybe…” she continued.  
“Just sleep on it.” He replied getting into the bed as Scully continued to fold her clothes and organize her suitcase just so, “The flight leaves at ten…sure we don’t have to deal with TSA but you may want to speed up given its nine pm now.”  
Internally she told him to shut up, externally she stayed quiet as she folded her white blouse and placed it beside the other similar clothing items.  
Across the hall William was cursing his computer as it froze on the unlocking program again. For three days he had been trying to unlock the Joy folder and the spreadsheet which was over a gigabyte. He knew that was the file he needed and it was if the cheap password unlocker knew as well. Usually he could break these kinds of things within minutes, but for once Microsoft had him bested. Just as he was about to toss the laptop onto the balcony, there was a knock on the door.  
Honestly thankful for the distraction he didn’t even ask who was there before opening the door to see Joy in her pink Hello Kitty pajamas standing on the other side.  
“Isn’t your flight at six am?” he said given they had dinner together only a few short hours ago and she had to leave early to pack.  
Joy nodded and walked into the room closing the door behind her before pushing her back up against it, “Anything?” she said clearly talking about the file.  
William shook his head in his own disappointment and frustration, “No. Not yet. When I get home, I’ll have more resources. Better wifi.”  
Joy nodded and looked down at the beige carpet, “But you will tell me when you get it open. What’s in that file. Good or bad.”  
“Yes.”  
Joy nodded and sighed, “You won’t forget about me?” she said looking back up at him, her blue eyes beginning to dampen.  
“No…”William placed his hands on her cheeks and feared he’d get lost in those vast blue eyes, “That’s not possible. We’ll see each other again.”  
“Promise?” came out of her mouth in not more than a whisper.  
“Promise.” He replied before gently kissing her on the lips.  
Feeling a bit better, but not entirely, Joy left his room and returned to her own, but as she placed the key card in the slot the door opened and Monica stood before her. Her hair in pile on top of her head while wearing her flannel pajamas looking more furious than Joy had ever seen her before.  
“Where were you!” she nearly screamed grabbing Joy’s right arm and pulling her into the room, the door automatically slamming behind her.  
“Nowhere!” Joy yelled back easily pulling her arm from Monica’s grasp. “What the hell, Monica!” she said rubbing the part of her arm which had left a red mark.  
“You were with him, weren’t you?” she said crossing her arms.  
“So, what if I was? Wasn’t that why you brought me here!?”  
“To MEET him. To see if you were compatible.”  
“Well we are. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else!” the young girl yelled back. “I just had to talk to him.”  
“Just talk.” Monica started to calm down a bit.  
“I was gone five minutes! I may have NO knowledge on the subject but I think it takes a helluva lot longer than five minutes.”  
Monica shrugged, “Depends on the man.” Her arms crossed she returned to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, “But you like him.”  
“A lot.” Joy said, “And I hate it.”  
“Why?” Monica replied a bit worried, “This is a good thing.”  
“He lives in Colorado!”  
“Now, but you’re kids. Once you finish school you will have plenty of time to see him.”  
“Once I finish school.” Joy found herself internally laughing about such a statement as if she didn’t know what Monica was planning; as if she had so much to look forward to. All she could do was nod, “I’m going back to sleep now.”  
“Ok…”Monica watched Joy as she got back into the bed and turned off the light on the nightstand between their two beds, “You know you can talk to me about anything. We used to not have any secrets.”  
“I know.” Joy said before turning over in bed, away from her surrogate mother.  
Until I knew the truth.  
Joy’s flight was scheduled to land at approximately 6:15PM. William was in the back of the car next to his sleeping sister as they drove back home watching the flight tracker when it said the flight landed. A good twenty minutes after that he felt his heart skip a beat at the notification that popped on his phone.  
Landed. Waiting for bags.  
Scully turned from the passenger side of the car and looked at her son, “Oh look honey, he’s glowing.” She chuckled at herself.  
“Shut up.” William replied not even looking up from the phone.  
Scully snickered a bit before returning her attention to the road ahead, “I’m happy you found each other.” She said before looking at him in the rearview mirror, “Really.”  
William nodded, “It’s great when freaks of science find each other.” He replied taking a second to look up at the mirror as well, “Isn’t it?”  
“Hey!” Mulder shot back, “We met each other before that!” Mulder gripped his hands on the steering wheel, “We were perfectly normally people before the government turned us into...whatever.”  
“Little defensive there, dad.” William returned his attention back to his phone.  
Scully adjusted herself in the seat, “Just don’t use the word freak.” She said looking out the window.  
“Fine.” William replied back waiting for another text, “Man, how did people stay in text before cell phones.”  
“Real phones.” Mulder replied, “Or face to face communication. You wouldn’t survive without a computer.”  
“Neither would you.” Scully replied looking at her husband. “Seriously.”  
Mulder shrugged, “I’d get by. I’ve always been more a pencil and paper kind of guy anyway.”  
The short texts continued as they got closer to home.  
Have bags.  
Followed by  
In car.  
They arrived home a good ten minutes after the in car text. William shoved his phone in his back pocket as he helped unload the car then stood by watching the real cheese pizza they had picked up on the way home cook in the oven with one eye and his phone with another.  
“Anything?” Mulder asked grabbing a beer out of the fridge and standing next to his son against the counter island as he popped off the top with a bottle opener and took a quick swig.  
“No.” William replied clicking on Find Friends, “Says she’s on 50 by Stone Ridge.”  
“Oh US-50…I remember that drive well…” Mulder said out loud but stopping himself given the current audience.  
After putting Melissa down for the night in her own crib in her own room, Scully joined her husband and son in the kitchen and quickly noticed the glazed look in Mulder’s eyes, “What’s that about?”  
“US-50.” He sighed and narrowed his eyes at her before she smacked him in the arm.  
“I’m just going to pretend neither of you are here.” William said keeping his eye on his phone, “I told her to call if she was scared.”  
“Scared of what?” Scully asked taking a bottle of mineral water out of the fridge.  
“That Monica would do something to her.”  
“Monica isn’t going to hurt her. She’s part of this major plan.” She said flailing her arms dramatically.  
“What do you mean?” William asked honestly confused and concerned.  
“She’s like you. She’s your…to use Monica’s words…other.”  
“Other?”  
“Monica claims we were put together for a specific reason, but at the same time you can’t make someone have feelings for another person.”  
“If enough money is involved you can.” Mulder piped in.  
“Ignoring him, as you’re going to get used to doing, you know Monica brought Joy to Hawaii for the two of you to meet and see if there was any kind of connection.”  
William nodded, “Yes…”  
“And clearly there was a connection.” Scully added.  
“And lots of money.” Mulder added waiting to get smacked again.  
“My point BEING, now that she knows the two of you at least like each other nothing is going to happen to Joy.” Scully twisted open the bottle of water, forgetting the flailing and the altitude and cursed as the substance sprayed on her.  
“Ah, US-50.” Mulder smiled and finished his beer.


	27. Normal...

William never heard back from Joy the rest of the evening. Even though he could tell they were annoyed at dinner, they let him keep the phone out on the table as they ate. After going to bed a little after ten he shoved the phone – with the ringer turned all the way up – under his pillow hoping that if she needed him and the sound didn’t awaken him the vibration would.   
“Do you believe in God.”  
The text came at three fifteen am and the sound and vibration jolted William awake. He grabbed the phone from under the pillow and looked at the text. Just five little words. No, sorry for worrying you all night, no sorry for not saying ANYTHING after getting the last text of ‘in car.’  
There was so much he wanted to type back given his current state, but tonight he simply replied.  
“My mom does. My dad doesn’t.”  
…  
…  
“I didn’t ask about them.”  
William sat up and looked at the words. No. He didn’t. After all he had seen and been through there was no way he could believe in a guy in the sky who clearly cared more about football games than starving children and Flint Michigan.  
“No.” William typed, but before hitting the blue up arrow he decided to elaborate, “I mean I’d like to, but with all the suffering in the world it’s hard to believe that there is some being is in the sky watching over us.” He stared at his words for a good minute before hitting the button. If she no longer wanted to talk to him based on what he believed he would have to accept this, but no relationship was worth having if you can’t be honest.  
William watched his phone like a hawk, even as the tiredness came over him he needed her to reply. The three dots would appear then vanish over and over again until he could take it no more and her text arrived.  
“Me too. Monica isn’t religious. She claims she’s spiritual and can sense things but I call BS on that given she can’t really tell if I’m pissed off at her; even on an hour long car ride.”  
“So, you’re at school?” William was happy to change the subject.  
“Yes. Got here by around eleven and I haven’t been able to sleep. There’s just too much on my mind now.”  
“I wish I never told you.”  
“I’m glad you did. It’s better to know the truth. So, the folder…have you been able to access it?”  
“Not yet. The password cracker keeps crashing. I need a more powerful computer and more RAM.”  
“You won’t give up?”  
“From all I’ve been told, it’s not in my DNA to give up.”  
He wished he could have seen her face, seen her smile, for now all he could do was picture it.  
“I better try to get some sleep before class. Good night, William.”  
“Good night, Joy.”

The Windows has stopped responding message haunted William as he once again attempted to crack the password protect file with Joy’s initials. The file was over a gig so what it contained could be just about anything, but he needed to know. She needed to know and now William couldn’t help but wonder if there was a file out there with his initials and if there was, which initials? William or Jackson? Van DeKamp or Scully? Or Mulder? Almost eighteen years of age and he really didn’t have a true identity; he really never had.  
By seven am he had to give up and walk away. He would discuss with his parents about getting a new computer. He has asked his adoptive parents for an Alienware gaming computer nearly a year earlier, but given he got suspended the week before for making the swim team see an anaconda in the pool, it wasn’t really going to happen. He did chuckle at the memories of the principal asking where he got the snake and where he released it after the stunt.   
Making his way down the stairs he heard a commotion in the kitchen and slowed his step making sure he only heard one voice and not two and hoped his parents had enough sense not to do be doing what he feared on the kitchen island. Not after the last time he…almost caught them. He watched from the corner of the entryway as his mother chopped vegetables at the counter, her hair in a messy bun wearing a long grey t shirt and black yoga pants and she was humming a song he didn’t know as she tapped her bare feet on the white tile floor but she looked so…happy. He almost envied her as she cut up some red and green peppers and tossed them in a bowl. Her head moving back and forth along with her hips as if she was listening to a song only she could hear. He didn’t realize how long he had been standing there till she turned to grab a white onion off a wooden crate on the island behind her and locked eyes with him.  
Removing the earbuds from her ears she smiled at her son, “You’re up early.”  
“What were you listening to?”  
“Aretha.” She said placing the air pods on the counter and pressing a button on the phone next to them. “Franklin.”  
“I know who she is.” William said entering the kitchen, “What are you making?”  
“Skillet potatoes. We receive a farmer’s market delivery every Monday morning at around six. You’re usually not awake for it.”  
William leaned against the counter and crossed his arms as Scully slid the knife into the white onion, “I didn’t really sleep much.”  
“Did Joy ever get back to you?” Scully replied as she focused on her chopping, but letting her son know she was also open to anything he wanted to talk about. Well, almost anything.  
“About three am.” He replied yawning a bit, “She asked if I believed in God.”  
Scully’s hand froze on the Ginzu knife and she slowly placed it on the cutting board next to the onion pieces. Turing to her son she took a deep breath and crossed her arms against her chest, “So, what did you say?”  
Taking in his mother’s stance and expression William shook his head as a way to evade the answer, “It’s probably best I don’t tell you.”  
Scully nodded and understood, and she didn’t need to be a mind reader to know what his answer was, “I’m not going to judge or punish you based on your beliefs. Those true to their own faiths understand that we all have our own minds and the right to practice or not practice any religion we choose. I didn’t raise you, but I also didn’t have you baptized because I wanted that to be your choice. Not one inflicted upon you because of my belief.”  
William nodded, incredibly thankful that she said and felt that way, “Well, I honestly don’t.”  
Scully nodded again, “Would you mind telling me why? Once again, not judging, I am just curious given someone else equating it to believing in Santa and The Easter Bunny.” She continued trying not to roll her eyes.  
“It’s just that with everything going on in the world it’s hard to believe there is some being in the sky looking down upon us. And these preachers with their billion-dollar homes bilking people out of their life savings…it’s just disgusting.”  
“Not all of those who believe in a higher being support those people. We think they’re just as horrible as you do.”  
“Ok then, why do you believe in God?”  
Scully shrugged, “Maybe because with all I’ve been through it helped thinking that someone was out there looking over me. Believing that God has a plan helps people regain some sense of control, or at least of acceptance. I know it’s not ever going to be anything I can prove and I don’t dare to say I’ve seen the eyes of God, but I’ve seen things that cannot be explained in any other way as to say they are true miracles. You, your sister…when I was told I would never have children. Even though I know it all comes down to science and biology I want to believe that my own faith played some part in it as well. When you want something more than anything and it’s given to you, you can’t help but believe that someone is looking out of you and that person is God.”  
“So, you believe God answers prayers?”  
“Depending on the situation, yes.”  
“Then why does he choose to answer some people’s prayers and others.”  
“I can’t answer that.”  
“And that’s where my issue with religion lies. Why is one person’s want or need more important? What makes them more deserving of such rewards?”  
Realizing that she had left her cross on the nightstand, Scully simply nodded, “You sound just like your father.” She said smiling.  
“Speaking of which where is he?” William replied grateful to change the subject.   
“He went into town to pick up the mail.” She said turning around and picking the knife back up, “He should be back soon.”  
William nodded and began to pace in place.  
“Is there something you need him for? Anything I could possibly help you with?”  
“My computer program keeps crashing when I try to unlock the files. It doesn’t have enough RAM.”  
“We can get you another computer.” She said placing the cut up onions in the bowl with the other chopped vegetables.  
William nodded realizing that given he hadn’t really done anything recently to upset his birth parents his request would be easier than he feared, “That would help.”  
“Do you have one in mind?” she asked now turning to retrieve potatoes from the crate and tossing them in a large colander in the sink before turning on the faucet and beginning to scrub each one before placing them on towel on the other side of the sink.  
This would be the hardest part…maybe, “Yes.” William said in a bit of a fearful tone as he watched her methodically check the potatoes for any eyes before placing them on the towel.   
Scully turned off the faucet and turned to her son as she dried her hands on another towel, “You do realize money is not really any issue.”  
William nodded, “It’s a lot of money.”  
“How much?”  
“About six thousand dollars last time I checked which was a year ago.”  
Scully narrowed her brow at him, “A year ago? We didn’t know anything about this a year ago.”  
“It’s a gaming computer. I wanted it for non-saving the world purposes but it would still get the job done.”  
“Gaming huh.” She said opening a cabinet on the left side under the sink and pulling out a cast iron skillet, “You do remember you have the ACTs to study for.”  
William nodded, “I know, but I thought this took precedence and one of the files is of another concern.”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s just a file with Joy’s initials and her date of birth; it’s over a gig and we need to know what’s in it.”  
Scully nodded and after crossed her arms looking up at the boy, “You love her don’t you.”  
William shrugged, “I don’t really know.”  
“You do.” She said taking one of the nearly dry potatoes and moving it to the cutting board, “I guess I never really understood what people meant when they said they could tell how much a man loved a woman by the way he spoke about her. Your voice does this little crack when you say her name. I get it now.”  
William wasn’t sure he was saying her name any differently than he said any other name, but he did know what he felt for Joy he had never felt for another human being or even a pet so that had to mean something. At the same time, he really didn’t like discussing this with his mother and could feel himself blushing as she began to cut into the potato.  
“I’m going to see if I can get some sleep, can you let me know when the man whose voice cracks when he says your name gets home so we can discuss this computer thing further?”  
Scully smiled, “I will. But don’t forget the ACTs. If it is possible to save this planet, I want you to get a quality education on your own merits.”  
William nodded, “You don’t have to worry about that.” He said before heading back up the stairs even if he still had no clue what he wanted to do with his life.  
Melissa’s three-month doctor’s appointment wasn’t until next week, but given the teeth and the motor skills Scully moved it to that afternoon. Mulder had dropped them off at the doctor’s office before heading to the mall in Durango to look at computers. He had no issue buying an expensive one, he just didn’t like the idea of having to order it online and have it shipped to his home given all he had tried to do to keep their current address private.  
At this point, Dr. Peterson was used to overly protective and worried mothers, but as she called Dana into the exam room and saw the smiling face of the auburn-haired infant in her arms, she now understood Dana’s concerns. The child seemed to have grown at least two months since she saw her…last month. Grace tried to hide the exasperation on her face but realized that Dana had already seen it and simply nodded as she entered the room with her child.  
Grace closed the door behind them and watched as Dana placed Melissa on the butcher block paper then stepped back and sighed as Melissa smiled and continued to sit up with no assistance.  
“This isn’t normal.” Scully said looking at the doctor who stood on the other side of the exam table and looked down at the child.  
“There is no true definition of normal when it comes to early childhood development, but I’m more concerned over under developed children than quickly developing children.” She said before removing Melissa’s pink dress and placing the stethoscope on her chest and then her back.  
Dana watched as Grace removed the earpieces of the instrument from her ears and placed the stethoscope on the counter before she returned to the exam table and continued her examination.   
Grace placed the child on her back and checked her mouth, “Eight teeth.” She said looking at Dana, “That’s unique.”  
Scully nodded and swallowed the large lump in her throat, “I just want to make sure she’s ok. She can even hold her bottle and I read that doesn’t happen till six months.”  
“Stay off the internet.” Grace replied picking up her clipboard and jotting down some notes, “All babies develop at their own pace, but it does make one wonder what you’re feeding her.”  
“Just breast milk.” Scully replied, “Since the day she was born that’s all she’s had.”  
“Maybe you should market it.” Grace joked but Scully wasn’t laughing.  
The Alienware computer William wanted wasn’t available to pick up, but they were able to pre-order it to pick up in a week. Mulder told the saleswoman it was a birthday present and paid the six thousand dollars plus tax cost plus another five hundred for a twenty-seven-inch monitor. When they arrived back at the doctor’s office to pick up Scully and Melissa, Mulder found his wife sitting on the chair in the waiting room clutching onto her child with a panicked look on her face.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked terrified of her response.  
“This is my fault.” Scully said shaking her head as Melissa seemed oblivious to her mother’s woes.  
“What’s wrong with her?” Mulder asked sitting down next to the two of them, Melissa’s head turning to smile at her father, flashing him the four extra teeth he hadn’t seen until today.  
Scully continued to shake her head as she stood up, “I can’t talk about it here.”  
William was on his phone hoping for some communication from the girl two thousand miles away when his parents returned, his mother’s face seemed expressionless as she placed his sister in the carrier next to him.  
“What’s wrong?” he knew to instantly ask.  
Scully shook her head as she locked the carrier in place, “Everything.”  
William looked down at Melissa, as she grasped a stuffed bunny between her two hands – he had taken the place of the teething bear who was due for a proper washing, “She looks fine.”  
Scully ignored him and closed the door before getting in the passenger side of the car. Tossing the diaper bag and her purse on the floor and locking her own seat belt in place as her husband got in the driver’s side, closed the door and started the ignition, “It’s nearly a two-hour drive, you really want me driving worried?”  
Scully turned and looked at the happy baby before turning back around, “It’s my fault she’s not normal.”  
“None of us are normal.” Mulder replied, “We knew that.”  
“But her development, it has to be because of the breast milk.” She turned back around again and looked at William, “I didn’t breast feed you. You developed normally – aside from other things – so that has to be why she’s already the height and weight of a baby three times her age.”  
“Not that it matters now, but why wasn’t I breast fed?” William probably didn’t want to know the answer, but he put it out there anyway.  
“For one you refused, and with my schedule at the time it just wasn’t possible. But it’s the only explanation I can think of.”  
“So, are you just going to stop?” Mulder asked given he was super excited to start making his own baby food, but was hoping for more time to get their garden started.  
“I don’t know. I know it’s what’s best for her, but I also don’t want to wake up tomorrow and have her crawling out of her crib.”  
“Why not?” William added, “The faster she develops the less dependent she is. Just think of the potty training alone.”  
“He has a point.” Mulder added given as much as he loved his daughter, diapers were another story.  
Scully nodded and took a deep breath before taking another moment to look at the smiling baby, “At the same time I just want to appreciate every second of her life and don’t want it sped up.”  
“You can still appreciate it without the diapers.” Mulder shrugged, “And who’s to say she’s going to keep developing at such a rapid pace anyway? This could be just a stage.”  
Scully nodded and turned her attention back to the clinic sign on the building in front of her as the explorer’s engine rumbled, “I’ll try not to over obsess over it.” She said out loud knowing she was lying to everyone including herself.


	28. September 11, 2002

September 11, 2002  
While the country and the world sat mourning the one-year anniversary of the worst terrorist attack in the history of the United States, Monica Reyes sat in her DC apartment questioning her life and the choices she had made up to this point. She was dismissed from the FBI in May and in late August accepted a position she now regretted, but also knew she couldn’t turn down given what was at stake. She grew up catholic and was told to believe in the good in all people, but she knew deep down the man she chose to work for at this time was far from good. Even after third degree burns had destroyed ninety-nine percent of his body, he somehow survived and with the aid of a facial replacement mask– much like the mask in Phantom of the Opera – he was able to go about his normal life without anyone knowing what he had been through; even though he never really left his home which was also his office. He went by Carl, she was never told his last name, but when he approached her initially, he informed her of a plan which had been in the works for over fifty years and if she chose to work alongside him, she would survive said events with eternal life. Given all she had seen in her last year working for the FBI she couldn’t turn the offer down, but now as she sat in her apartment attempting to enjoy a cup of coffee and trying not to run to the corner store for a pack of Morley Lights while watching the towers fall over and over again on her thirteen-inch Sony TV sitting on her kitchen counter, all she wanted to do was pack up and run home to Louisiana.  
She arrived at his home a little after ten. Just like the last twelve days prior. As always, he was sitting on his leather couch in the study in a suit holding a scotch. The Morley Reds sat on the table in front of him and that part of her new position was enough to keep her from ever putting a cigarette to her lips again.  
“You’re late.” He grumbled after taking a sip of the murky amber colored beverage.  
“Traffic.” Monica replied as she picked up the pack of cigarettes and quickly lit one before applying it to the hole in his neck just like the twelve days prior.  
He inhaled deeply and as always she then removed the cigarette and placed it in the ashtray below her, “How are you feeling?” She didn’t much care, but felt like asking anyway.  
“The medication is helping.” He said before taking another quaff, “But it could be better.”  
“I’ll contact your doctor and ask for him to up it.”  
“That will be fine, but before that I have something more important, I need for you to handle.”  
“Which is?”  
“I need you to bring my grandson to me.”  
Given she only knew Carl Spender a little under two weeks and he had not spoken about family or children or let alone grandchildren she had no idea how to go about completing this task.  
Monica sat down and opened her portfolio, taking a pen out of her bag she was ready to jot down any information he was going to provide her. “What is his name?”  
“That I do not know.”  
Well, that explained a lot, “Then how am I supposed to find him?”  
“Through his parents which may prove difficult because they may be deceased.”  
May be… “Ok, what are their names?”  
A strange yet evil smile came over Carl’s face. Like a man who had pulled off a great bank heist and had gotten away with it for decades without a soul knowing what he had done, “Fox Mulder and Dana Scully.”  
Monica’s hand froze on the paper under her. She looked up at the man as he eyed her intently, “I know you know who they are.” His smile widened as Monica’s face continued to stay in a state of shock. “Why do you think I chose you?”  
Finally, able to swallow the large lump in her throat, Monica blinked a few times before she could speak, “I don’t know where they are.”  
“I didn’t ask, nor do I care where they are. They already completed my prime objective and are no longer any use to me. What I need is what they created; with my assistance of course.”  
“What do you mean?” Monica asked fearing the answer.  
“I have two sons, one I raised – although at this point in time I wish I never created him – and the other was the result of one night of primal, animal lust with the wife of one of my dear friends and colleagues. I always knew the boy was mine, but allowed another man to raise him. A few years later Jeffrey came along and was nothing but a disappointment. His mother doted on him as I attempted to provide structure and discipline. Our families vacationed together, and I’d watch Fox as he watched over his younger sister at the beach, making sure she didn’t go too far out in the water, and I knew he was the son I deserved to have. In 1973, when Fox was just twelve and his sister Samantha was eight, our group was told we had to deliver family members to the consortium for experiments involving alien technology. Since all Fox and Bill Mulder did was fight and complain he had volunteered the boy for experiments, but since he was my son, I would not let this be and told Bill he had to choose the girl. He tried defying me, placing Fox’s name on the appropriate forms to the point we had to take the girl in the night staging it as an alien abduction. Bill was furious, knowing what we had done, and even though I dare never tell him the truth about his son’s true parentage, he eventually turned to the bottle to deal with his own guilt over his daughter’s disappearance which in turn destroyed his marriage. I kept an eye on Fox through the years, knowing I had great plans for him but never wanting him to know the truth as well. I followed him to Oxford where he met a nice British girl and I wondered if she would be the right one, but as I delved into her background there was just too much I didn’t like. History of arrests for unruly behavior and as their relationship got too close our group offered her a full paid scholarship to another university which ended their relationship. Fox eventually returned to DC to work for the FBI just as we had intended and using the appropriate breadcrumbs, he found his way in to The X Files where I then teamed him up with another potential candidate for my plan. She was smart and beautiful, but did lack one of the key characteristics I had found in the British girl being that she had auburn hair and it was natural. This was very necessary due to the mutated gene which makes manipulation easier to obtain. Diana did have Irish ancestry so my hope was that she had the necessary genes, but sadly did not and we got rid of her with a simple job promotion she was more than happy to accept. Given how easy it was to get these women to end their relationships with my son I knew I had to find a woman of pure heart who would care for him above all else. I started scoping out young women at the academy as I needed this woman to work with my son to see if her priorities were in place. One test was a monograph he had written on a serial killer named Monty Props. I had asked an instructor at the academy who taught a class on manhunting serial killers to spend a few days on this paper. He printed out copies and handed them to the class. I sat in the class, auditing and observing the women in the class and their reaction to the paper. Only one paid more attention to the paper than the instructor. Only one read it more than once while taking notes and asking questions.”  
“Dana.” Monica found herself drawn to the story and couldn’t help but interrupt.  
Carl nodded, “Yes. There was a look in her eyes I saw in no other woman in that class. She was young, but once I did the proper research, I knew she was exactly what I was looking for. Irish decent, the hair color was clearly natural – even if she did change it up throughout the years – her catholic school upbringing and genius IQ she was the perfect match for my son; my only fear was that she would turn down our offer.”  
“What exactly was your offer?”  
“To work along side my son as a special agent for a unique department in the FBI. Most graduates from the academy are sent to field offices all over the country, but Dana couldn’t turn down a position that would leave her near her family which was extremely important to her. Another vital characteristic.”  
“How did you know they would work well together? Let alone become romantic?”  
“I didn’t. No one did. I was told by members of my group how insane I was for trying to make anyone work with my son who was looked at as an outcast in the bureau. I believe I saw something no one else did and clearly they learned to see it themselves.”  
“But William is only a year old.” She added realizing maybe she revealed too much.  
The devilish smile returned to the old man’s broken face, “William, after Fox’s father I assume. How ironic.”  
“I wouldn’t know for certain.” Monica added given she knew Dana’s father had the same name.  
“But do you know where the boy is?”  
“No.” Monica said again, “But even if I did, why would you want him?”  
“Because he’s my product. My creation.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Given my son’s pedigree for jumping into bed with women he’d just met, I expected something to happen a lot sooner than it did. I even followed the two of them to Oregon on their first assignment and watched Scully enter his hotel room wearing only a robe, sadly nothing came of that trip or the many trips which followed so much so I was running out of time and realized I would then need to take Dana for my own experiments to continue. Another staged alien abduction, we then transferred her to a center where a majority of her ova were extracted for our own experiments with alien DNA which unfortunately all failed along with all the other women taken. In time we disposed of all the other women and others on my team wanted to dispose of Dana as well, but I hoped beyond hope that eventually she and my son would realize I had put them together for a very important reason. Sure, my needs were selfish, but as the years passed, I noticed how much they meant to one another and even I began routing for them to finally see the light. Eight years into this experiment I was fed up. With both of them. I needed an heir to carry on my mission as my health was declining and Jeffrey was useless in the romance department. In 1996 Fox had been exposed to the black oil virus which we knew contained alien DNA. That same year the tracking devices we had left in Dana became cancerous; something I did not expect to happen and I went out of my realm to provide Fox with the methods to save her. Even if never received a thank you.”  
“The chip in her neck?”  
He nodded and took another sip, “Not only does it mean she can be located anywhere at any time, it also prevents any other viruses from attacking her system. In a sense it is the cure for everything. Including cancer.”  
“One would think you’d want to profit off that alone.”  
“I did consider it, but the FDA would just get in my way and in the same respect I don’t want just anyone surviving the alien invasion ten years from now. Only the chosen few which includes myself, my son, Dana, their son and now you.”  
She should have been grateful, but was more so concerned about what this man would make her do to keep such a promise of immortality, “So Dana is immortal.”  
He nodded and reached for the cigarette pack on the table, lighting another and waving Monica off as she got up to help him and took a deep breath as he placed the filter against his exposed windpipe. “As is my son and their current and future heirs.”  
“But you only want William.”  
“William is special. In 1999 I was diagnosed with lung cancer and I needed the same cure I had provided to Dana years earlier, but we were not a DNA match. I needed the bone marrow of a blood relative and Fox was the only matching donor I could find.”  
“There is a registry.”  
“I wanted Fox’s marrow.” He said defiantly to make Monica get the hint. “A year or so earlier their office burned to the ground and their department was closed. The bureau attempted to send Dana to Salt Lake City, but my committee intervened. They wanted to bring in new agents to cover the department to essentially destroy it and at this point I didn’t much care about the department only in getting those two to finally give me what I wanted so desperately for the last eight years. I brought back Diana hoping she would ignite some kind of jealously in Scully, and Jeffery just in case he proved himself at least useful. Which he didn’t and that all ended with his dismissal.”  
“I heard he was shot in the face. By his father.”  
Carl shrugged, “Maybe, and if so, it was justified. In any event my condition began to worsen and the alien DNA my son had been infected with three years prior began to infect his brain leaving him delusional and paralyzed. I figured that was my shot at getting to his bone marrow and had his mother release him from the hospital all while Dana was on some far-fetched mission in Africa to find a cure to what ailed him. What I didn’t expect was for her to come rushing back right before he was released into our care. At this point I no longer wanted the marrow, I wanted what was in his brain. Given the chip which was keeping Dana alive was of alien technology I assumed what was in my son’s mind could save me as well, but even that failed after someone exposed our mission and then she was rightfully disposed of. I wanted that chip. A few months later I found a way to get Dana to travel with me alone, My initial intent was to remove the chip. Given it had been in her neck for over two years and she had yet to provide me with an heir – the chip could also control ovulation. The ova which remained were programmed to release only every fifty-two days to sustain what could still create a natural child and it was clear this had not yet happened. Sadly, as we spent time together, I began to admire her and once again see the woman I had chosen for my son so many years earlier and I knew I could not hurt her. I did drug her, and upon undressing her to check that the chip was functioning correctly found a tape recorder she had taped to her chest recording our entre conversations and I knew she could have only done that for one person. I knew then that in time I would get what I wanted. What the world needed, even if it happened long after my demise.”  
“But you’re clearly still here.”  
“Clearly. I guess you could say I’m like a cockroach and I cannot be killed. While the cancer still ails me, what I was able to extract from Fox’s brain has sustained me up to this point and then the fire which charred my skin and the lifesaving measures which leave me here today worked as a strange kind of chemotherapy. I may be hideous to look at, but my heart is still beating and my brain continues to function. That trip was the last time I saw Dana, before the fire where she wished death upon me clearly unaware of what I had done for her.”  
“William…”  
He nodded and finished his drink, instructing Monica to retrieve the bottle from the bar and refill his glass before she returned to the couch directly across from him. After taking another large sip, Carl took a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing, “I went on about my life, knowing in time I would know when the child was created. There were others out there who would inform me, but at the same time there were so many working against me as well. We had surveillance on both of their residences and I was in a word, alerted, to two specific nights where intercourse occurred. One of those nights lined up perfectly with the scheduled ovulation.”

“You were charting her ovulation??” Monica said disgusted.  
“Of course, I was. But not just her. There were four other women we were watching in the program. One was a child prodigy at five. She could play the piano and the violin and has a 180 IQ. Her husband, graduated from MIT at seventeen and worked for me up until he questioned the work and was disposed of.”  
Disposed of. In all Monica had seen in the last year that event was the one that stayed with her the most. “So, you just assumed William was conceived then?”  
“When he was born nine months later, I did.” Carl replied, “I knew there was a child and that it was a boy. My contact never revealed the child’s name, probably trying to hold information from me, but when the boy’s creators came to see me in New Mexico, they didn’t have a child with them, so I assume they left him with someone here.”  
Monica kept her eyes focused on the man before her so he knew she wasn’t lying, “Dana gave him up for adoption in the spring. There were people trying to hurt him, kill him. She wanted to protect him and the only way she knew she could do that, was to send him away.”  
Carl watched her closely and after a moment sighed deeply placing his glass on the table beside the couch, “Decades of my work just sent away to strangers.” His eyes turned cold and he picked up the still lit cigarette placing it against his throat, “Do you have any idea where the boy is?”  
“No.” She replied honestly, “I do not.”  
“We need to find him. He needs to be raised to specific standards.”  
“Specific?”  
“To lead the world after the invasion.”  
“But by your calculations he wouldn’t even be twelve years old by the time the invasion occurred.”  
“Age is irrelevant. Even at a year old the boy is already smarter than people I worked with at the CIA; and as it stands, Scully and Mulder stand to live very long lives, that is if the blast didn’t take them out.”  
“I don’t know where they are.”  
“You’re making me question why I even hired you.”  
Monica shrugged and leaned back on the couch, “Why did you hire me?”  
“You worked closely with my son and Scully, you have experience and I do admit you’re nice to work with.” He said picking up the glass from the side table and finishing what was left of the scotch.  
Monica didn’t want to be insulted, but she was. Did he hire her just to find William? She couldn’t. She honestly had no idea where they boy was, but she also wanted to know why, “When you say specific standards…”  
“The right schooling, the proper training. The boy has gifts he isn’t even aware of.”  
“I was witness to one of those events.”  
“Which was?”  
“There was a man who tried to hurt William and he had a piece of a space craft in his coat. Dana placed it in a drawer and it was drawn to William. It flew across the room and hovered over the boy.”  
“Astonishing. When was this?”  
“A couple months before she gave him up.”  
“Were there any other incidents?”  
“Nothing else I witnessed, but before the adoption he was given an injection of some type of iron which we were told would cease his ability to control things with his mind.”  
“Who gave him this injection?”  
Monica shook her head, not wanting to reveal his identity “I don’t know.”  
“It was Jeffrey.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Jeffrey was the only one who knew that an iron rich supplement injected directly into the brain would stunt neurological abilities.”  
“Stunt?”  
“He didn’t seem to grasp the idea that the alien DNA would fight off the substance and the abilities would return. I know he tried that with other subjects, most notably William’s other.”  
“William’s other.”  
Carl struggled, but eventually puled himself up from the couch and went to his desk where he retrieved a file folder from a stack of other folders, “There were six children born out of the program. Three boys, three girls. All roughly the same age, but this girl.” He said opening the folder and checking the information before handing it to Monica, “Joy Taylor, was born the same day as William.”  
“So that automatically makes them compatible?” she sneered as she took the folder, seeing an adorable photo of a little girl around one year’s old clearly taken with a high-power lens at the park as she sat in her stroller. She had bright blue eyes and even brighter auburn hair. “She’s cute.”  
“She’s the product of the child prodigy and the man who worked for me. Everything was going well. He said he would enroll her in the school we had set up for these children and set her on the appropriate path, and then he went rogue and one of my men had to take care of him.”  
Monica looked at the smiling girl one last time before she had to slam the folder shut and look up at the man before her, “I know. I was there.”  
“I know you were.” He gave her a creepy smile before sitting back down on the couch across from her, “She and her mother vanished after this incident. The other four children have been accounted for and are destined for the appropriate path, I just need Joy and my grandson.”  
That moment instantly flashed across Monica’s mind. The look on the woman’s face of sheer panic as her husband was shot; it was if all her fears came to pass right before her eyes. And now, this man was asking her to take the one thing she had left in this world from her, “Can’t you prepare for the invasion with the other children?”  
“They’re not my creations. My DNA. MY heirs will lead this world. That’s been my one singular goal.”  
“Ok, let’s say we find Joy and William. How can you guarantee they will even like each other let alone grow up to love one another?”  
“I was right about Fox and Dana, wasn’t I?” He scoffed.  
“Maybe you just got lucky.”  
“In any event, wherever they are if they still are, their child is out there somewhere and I need him and his other. Your job is to find them.”  
“And how do I go about doing that?”  
“I have connections at the Bureau of Vital Records. They have secured placement for you there. You will find Joy’s mother and you will bring her to me. By any means possible.”  
“And William? I don’t even know who adopted him.”  
“I will work on locating the boy through other channels. I still have time before the invasion, for now I will focus on the girl. Even without the proper training I know William will be ready. He’s my blood; he is a natural leader.”


	29. August 19, 2000 – One Lonely Night

Dana awakened from a dream which left her shaken. Her body covered in perspiration and her heart racing she got out of her bed and rushed to the bathroom to retrieve a cold washcloth. It had been rather hot and humid this particular summer, but this was different. This wasn’t due to the temperature, but rather pent up desire. Only a week earlier she had crossed a line she had promised herself she would never cross. She didn’t look at it as a regret, but rather a defining moment in her life. They never spoke about it and just went on with their lives as if nothing had happened, but as she returned to her room and the clock informed her it was half past ten pm, she was aware she could no longer deny herself what her heart needed.  
Even though she had called her partner at all hours of the night over the last eight years, tonight she felt like a nervous teenager calling a boy she liked. Her fingers trembled as she dialed the numbers and feared she’d hang up before he picked up. Thankfully he answered on the first ring.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked instead of saying hello as if he knew it was her by instinct alone.  
“Can you come over?” She got out before she could stop herself from asking.  
“Are you ok?”  
“No…” she replied being honest, but unable to express why she needed him to come to her apartment.  
“Give me thirty minutes.” He said before hanging up.  
She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Why the hell was she so nervous? Maybe it was due to feeling so vulnerable when that was the last thing she ever wanted to feel. After taking a quick shower to relax her, Scully put on her robe and began to pace as she waited for her partner to arrive. What would she say? What could she say? How do you tell someone you need them? How do you put in words what your heart is feeling?  
There was a knock on the door at a little before eleven and Scully rushed from the kitchen where she was making a cup of chamomile tea to ease her mind. The man on the other side of the door looked tired and unshaven, but he was there and that was all that mattered.  
“Hey…” she said as she waved him into the apartment and closed the door behind him.  
Wearing a grey t shirt and black track pants and sneakers, Mulder nodded as he scratched his unshaven chin, “What’s wrong?” he asked again.  
“Nothing.” She replied waving her arms in defeat, “I just wanted you here.”  
“Ok…” he asked following her into the kitchen where she retrieved her cup of tea.  
“Do you want anything?” she asked as she removed the tea bag and tossed into the metal trash can under the sink.  
“Not really.” He said gripping the edge of the counter for support.  
Mulder was tired, and given his present neurological condition was on a lot of medication. So much so he had to call a cab to rush him to Scully’s because if she needed him, he’d be there, but now he just wanted to know why. He hoped he knew why she wanted him there at eleven pm on a Saturday night, but he also didn’t want to assume. Their “encounter” over a week ago was never brought up again and he respected that maybe she didn’t want to talk about it, but now as he watched her sip on the ivory coffee cup and nervously move in place all he wanted to do was take off that robe and relive that night when she crawled into his bed in the middle of the night.  
Finishing her tea in silence, Scully placed the cup on the counter and took another much-needed deep breath before looking up at her partner and realizing everything she wanted to say could only come out in three words, “I love you.”  
Not hesitating Mulder quickly replied, “I love you too.”  
Scully nodded thinking the hard part was over and happy he replied the way he did, but realized she needed to continue, “What happened last week wasn’t a mistake.”  
“That’s good to hear.”  
“I’m sorry if you thought I believed it was.”  
Mulder shrugged, “I really didn’t feel comfortable bringing it up.”  
Scully nodded and struggled with the dilemma still plaguing her, “Neither did I. In the end I guess we both wanted it to happen.”  
Mulder nodded and couldn’t keep his mind off of what was under that robe, regardless of how many pain pills he was on, he was still a man who wanted to spend every last waking hour of his life with the woman in front of him. “So, is that why you needed me to come over?” he said crossing his arms across his chest.  
Scully shook her head and pushing past her nerves, placed her hands on his forearms before looking up to meet his gaze, “I want you to stay over. I need you to stay over.”  
Knowing he could never say no to her, Mulder simply nodded as she removed her hands from his and followed her into the bedroom where she sat on the unmade bed and wished the butterflies in her stomach would just fly away already. There was no need to be nervous, she had known this man for so many years and had already been intimate with him just once, but there was something about admitting that she wanted, that she needed the relationship to continue and to progress in this fashion which made her nervous. They had professed their mutual love for one another which should have made all of this so much easier, but it wasn’t and the fact it wasn’t as easy and natural as it was the first time was what bothered her.  
Her body felt like it was an electric current. Like any touch would cause her to explode, but she wanted to be touched. She wanted more than his touch…  
Mulder stood before her in his own state of confusion as she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes; both not saying a word, but clearly sure of what the other was thinking.  
Digging his teeth into his lower lip as he pondered all he wanted to do with her, Mulder sat down next to her on the bed realizing this was the first time he had been in her bedroom without a traumatic event occurring beforehand. He had been hesitant of pursuing such a relationship with her when given the diagnosis only months earlier, but if he could spend his final days with the woman he loved it would all be worth it in the end. Taking a chance that he hoped she wanted him to make, Mulder leaned in to gently kiss her on the lips, placing his hands on her small waist as she wrapped her arms around his back pulling him closer and as she lowered herself onto the bed, the butterflies quickly flew away and she could finally let herself be in the moment.  
A pained moan escaped Scully’s lips as her partner removed his lips from hers. Taking a moment to just stare into her eyes as he brushed the loose strands of hair behind her ears.  
“Are you sure…” he asked fearing the answer as he rested his hands on her shoulder, “We can stop…”  
“I was sure the last time.” She smiled back at him as she removed her hands from his back to untie the robe.   
No longer feeling words were needed, Mulder smiled through his own pain and sat up, straddling her tiny frame with his legs as he removed his shirt and tossed it across the room as his eyes never left hers. Scully’s eyes now fixated on the perfect abdomen before her, she adjusted herself from under Mulder’s legs to a more centered position on the bed before completely removing the robe and tossing it wherever it just happened to land. Instinct told her to turn off the bedside lamp, but she chose to instead focus on the Adonis like man whose naked body was now above hers delicately kissing her neck down to her collar bones before making their way to her breasts where ample time was spent appreciating the supple mounds before moving even further down her body. Her eyes closed and a loud gasp left her lips as she felt his tongue brush against her clit. Their first time was so quick and now he was taking the time to pleasure her in ways she never thought possible. Even if his initial reasoning was to delay the act as long as possible due to the medication, the second his tongue made contact with her pussy all the blood in his body went racing directly to his cock; not that the moans coming out of her mouth as he tasted and cherished every inch of her hurt the situation any. As her hands grasped onto his head and her nails dug into his skin, he knew he needed to be inside her before he ruined her bedspread.  
Kissing his way back up her body until their lips met again, Mulder gently eased his cock inside of her, the pleasure from her welcoming him with such ease causing his own eyes to roll to the back of his head as her back arched guiding him in further until he knew she could handle no more of him. Even though she had seen him naked so many times prior, she never really knew what he was capable of as her muscles tightened around his large shaft. Just like their previous encounter she feared he would be too much for her to take, but clearly her body welcomed the challenge as he began to thrust and he was able to go in deeper and as her moans increased so did his rhythmic motion. His body hovered over her, Scully rested her head against his as her eyes closed and she just let her mind finally shut up about how wrong this was and finally let her heart win a round. As her climax came over her she didn’t want it to end, but as her body shook in unsurmountable pleasure his began to do the same before collapsing next to her on the bed.  
Placing her arms on her chest, Scully suddenly felt cold and maneuvered her body enough to pull the sheets out from under her body and over it, watching as her partner got out of the bed then quickly under the covers next to her, resting on his right side as she turned on her left.  
“Do you have plans tomorrow?” she asked fearing she had interrupted his weekend.  
“Not one.” Mulder replied shifting closer to her, “Do you?”  
“I’d be fine not getting out of this bed.”  
“Sounds like a hell of a way to spend a Sunday.”


	30. Saturday, March 16, 2019

They were able to pick up the new computer on Friday, along with a few more large USB drives and even an external hard drive to store the files once they were unlocked. William set up the new desktop computer in his bedroom and moved the laptop to his nightstand and set up the Joy folder and the Excel document under two separate password hacking programs. The new computer had 64GB of memory so it had to have enough RAM to get the damn job done – to quote his father.  
After a nice pad Thai dinner with his family, William retired to his bedroom to sleep. Not after receiving another text from Joy asking if he got into the folder yet. Her requests had been daily, even after he told her he was getting a new computer and would have to wait for it to arrive before he could try again. He understood her urgency, but he also felt so helpless that he couldn’t help her right when she needed him to; maybe that was love.  
At a little after one am the computer made a loud beeping sound. William sat up right in bed and just looked at the large monitor with the word COMPLETED flashing at him in bright red letters on both panes. He had been trying to get these unlocked for over a week and in a matter of hours the new computer got the damn job done.  
Rushing to his desk in only his flannel pajama pants, William placed his hands over the backlit keyboard and with nervous fingers, as he didn’t want to mess anything up, he hit the enter key on the first program which was unlocking the file folder with Joy’s initials and date of birth.  
The file instantly opened in File Explorer which revealed more folders titled Pictures, Videos, Medical Documents, School Files, Personal Files.  
As much as he wanted to explore the files, he needed to back it up first. Grabbing the bag of USB sticks and the 3TB external, William ripped the box of the external open and quickly tossed the twist tie around the USB cord across the room before plugging it into one of the four front three speed USB ports. Once the drive was recognized, he then dragged all the files from the unlocked folder to a new folder he had created on the external simply titled Joy.  
The entire contents were over six gigabytes.  
William watched as the counter gave him a good thirty minutes before completing and then moved on to the other file which was substantially larger than the previous one. He didn’t want to really look at it, but also had to make sure it really was unlocked. Taking a deep breath and muttering fuck it, he opened the file which revealed just a list of names, location – not physical addresses, just cities and states - dates of birth and other columns he found flabbergasting. IQ scores, SAT and or ACT scores, level of education completed, blood type, hair color, eye color, whether corrected lenses were needed and current or last occupation. He saw names of so many people he wouldn’t know from Adam with IQ scores he didn’t even know possible and ACT scores which only reminded him how much he needed to study for the text next month. Then he scrolled down to the M’s and there he was, right under his birth father and sister. 12/25/2018, Red, Blue, Blood type O Positive and N/A the rest of the way for his sister. 05/21/2001, Red at Birth, Blue at Birth, Blood type O Positive and N/As the rest of the way for him as well. Apparently, when he was born, he looked just like his sister, but somewhere along the way his features darkened. His hair turned jet black and his eyes dark brown. How could that have changed so dramatically? Shaking it off to crazy genetics and whatever else was a part of his DNA, William quickly grabbed a 32GIG USB drive from the bag and inserted it into the computer next to the external and made sure to remove the password protection from the file before saving it to the USB drive. As the file quickly saved, unprotected, to a new location he realized he hadn’t seen his mother’s name on the spreadsheet and before completely panicking, opened the file from the USB drive and scrolled down to the S’s, breathing a sigh of relief upon seeing her name, but then unable to take his eyes off Joy’s name below. 05/21/2001, Red, Blue, 165 IQ, 1600 SAT score, Blood type O Positive, but below that was another name. Patricia Catherine Taylor. 10/01/1969, Red, Blue, Blood type O Positive, 160 IQ, 1500 SAT score, no corrected lenses, violinist/pianist for the California Symphony, San Francisco, California.  
It could have just been a coincidence, the name Taylor being very common, but William couldn’t help but come to one conclusion. She was Joy’s mother.  
Not caring what the time was, William rushed out of his room and to his parents’ bedroom, opening the door without even knocking and instantly regretting that decision, but thankful the moonlight shining over the bed revealed no one was moving.  
“Please tell me you’re clothed.” He yelled into the room as his eyes shut instantaneously awakening his parents who questioned the time and why their son was in their room.  
“Why?” was all Mulder could mutter as he picked up the phone on his nightstand to check the time, “IT’S TWO AM!”  
“I know!” William replied his eyes still closed, “I got the files unlocked.”  
Scully sat up in bed, pulling up the bedspread to cover the answer to his initial question, “But you couldn’t wait till morning to tell us?”  
“No.” he replied, “Joy’s mother is on the list.”  
“Oh…” Mulder replied, “How about you copy the file onto three USB drives and we will get our computers and go over it downstairs.”  
William, completely wired on adrenaline nodded and closed the door before returning to his room to do as his father asked.  
“The three-month-old is sleeping through the night, but the seventeen-year-old awakens us at two am.” Scully said dropping the bedspread from her chest and turning on the light on the table by the bed.  
“Can you blame him for being excited? He has been trying to unlock that file for over a week.”  
“Files.” Scully corrected him.  
“What’s the other file?”   
“He found a file with Joy’s initials on it. A large file also password protected. He wanted to know if there was also one with his initials on it out there.”  
“Doubtful. We have everything we got from the house. Photos, school records, medical records. I don’t think this is the same situation.”  
“No, but I understand his concern. He just wants to know why. Why he’s even here.”  
“Don’t we all have that question?”  
Dressed in yoga pants and a very large white sweater, Scully filled the coffee press with a fresh bag of beans as her laptop sat on the dining room table across from Mulder’s as William set up his at the head of the table. After pressing the beans, she filled three coffee cups of rich dark java and carried them into the dining room placing one by each laptop.  
“I don’t drink coffee.” William replied, disgusted by the smell alone.  
“You do now.” Scully replied pulling out the chair and sitting down, “Now what?”  
“The spreadsheet is comprised of names of people I believe they are sparing from the virus or whatever it is they are doing. I’m not sure what we need to do with it besides being assured our names are on it.”  
“Are they?” Scully asked honestly worried.  
“Yes.” William replied, “Checking is how I stumbled upon Joy’s mother who Monica told us had killed herself. If she killed herself, why is she on the list?”  
“Good question.” Mulder said scrolling through the list, “Not many in the T section.”   
“How did I know you would go there first?” Scully sighed.  
“San Francisco, huh.” Mulder said looking at the information for Patricia, “Kind of stands out amongst the New York, Washington DC, Virginia’s and Marylands around it.”  
“It seems to be primarily east coast, we’re the only ones on the west coast on her list. There’s a couple other people from California as well.”  
“People who lived on the east coast when the list was initially created, but had moved to the west coast.” Mulder concluded.  
“I still don’t know what we are supposed to do with this information.” Scully continued.  
As Mulder himself was distracted by the high IQ and SAT scores, “A lot of smart people on this list. Doctors, scientists, teachers and professors.”  
“Wanting to create a new world with only the best and brightest.” Scully replied sarcastically.  
“It makes sense really.” Mulder said, “That neurosurgeon who was always hitting on you is on here.”  
Scully shrugged as she realized she wanted to find names she knew as well, but her heart sank when she only saw her name under her last name, “My family isn’t on here.”  
“Wasn’t that the point of the vial and the wedding? The vial we didn’t use?” Mulder pointed out.  
“But I thought Monica would at least add them. I gave her the entire guest list and none of them are on here.”  
“Maybe because they’re in California and she doesn’t have access to that list?” William added hoping to ease his mother’s concerns.  
Feeling sick to her stomach as she scrolled through all the names of people she didn’t know hoping one would jump out and not being distracted by a certain former president’s SAT scores and IQ, she felt the tears starting to build up, “I have to make sure they survive this IF it happens.” She said continuing to scroll.  
Beyond Jeffrey, who also wasn’t on the list, the only family Mulder even had any longer was right in front of him or soundly sleeping in her crib. He empathized with his wife’s pain and fear, but he couldn’t relate to it. Gently kicking her foot under the table to get her attention she turned her view away from the screen and to her husband, “We have millions of dollars. We’ll protect them.”  
“How?” Scully asked, “You think Bill is really going to believe that there is a plan to wipe out of most of the population?”  
“We’ll make him believe.”  
“And what about Charlie? NO one knows where he is.”  
“Who’s Charlie?” William asked realizing this was the first time he heard his mother mention his name.  
“My younger brother. The baby of the family.” She replied looking at her son, “He’s flighty and doesn’t like to stay in one place for too long. Aside from a phone call at my mother’s death bed three years ago no one has heard from him. He didn’t even attend her funeral.”  
“But you still think he’s worth saving?” William asked honestly.  
“I believe everyone is worth saving.” She replied just as honestly after narrowing her eyes at her husband who just returned his attention to the list, “But he’s still my brother so that makes it more important on a personal level.”  
William opened the notepad on his computer, “Just give me as much information as you have on him and I’ll find him.”  
Forcing a smile Scully thanked her son before giving him Charlie’s full name and date of birth along with city of birth and last location lived that she was aware of.  
“Now, what about Bill and Matthew?” Mulder added, “Matthew may believe us, but Bill, as you pointed out, will be more difficult.”  
“It would help if we had a time table.” Scully added.  
“There’s no specific event date anywhere in this file.” William replied, “I looked for future dates and nothing. Only dates of birth and the last one added was Melissa.”  
“How can anyone think that wiping out so many people will solve anything. It’s barbaric.” Scully picked up her cup of coffee, “But priority number one is making sure those we want to protect will be safe.”  
Mulder nodded, “Too bad we can’t just add them to the list.” He said scrolling back to the S’s and looking at his wife’s information, “You scored a higher SAT score than me.”  
“You sound shocked.” She said taking a sip of the hot, caffeinated beverage.  
“Not really, just impressed.”  
Scully attempted another smile before a cry came out of her phone from the baby monitor app. Melissa rarely cried, so it was unsettling to hear the infant’s voice which instantly caused Scully’s breasts to ache.  
“She’s probably upset we’re up.” Scully said getting up from the table, “I’ll go get her.”  
Melissa was laying on her back as tears fell down her chubby cheeks. Scully turned on the light and rushed to her crib to pick up the child who seemed a bit heavier than she did when she put her to bed only hours earlier. The pink elephant onesie she had put her to sleep in was tighter as well.  
Scully cursed under her breath as Melissa’s lips and chin quivered and the tears continued to fall as if the poor child was in pain and she carried her to the changing table to remove the now too tight sleeping attire and remove the possibly dirty diaper.  
Just a stage. It’s just a stage, Scully said to herself as she removed the onesie, tossing it in the donation basket with the other clothing her daughter had grown out of. Now free of the too tight pajamas, the tears stopped and Melissa cooed in happiness as she kicked her little legs in the air.  
“Maybe it would be easier to just put you in a long shirt and diaper.” Scully said to the child as she removed the soiled diaper and wrapped it up before placing it in the diaper genie by the table.  
Melissa cooed in return and Scully was thankful the child really couldn’t understand her yet.  
She wouldn’t even be three months old until the end of the month, but was the size of a six-month-old and even though Scully was much older than most mothers of children Melissa’s age she wanted to cherish every moment of her life and couldn’t help but feel like it was flying by too fast. As she cleaned her daughter with the organic wipes and secured the new diaper, she then found herself torn. Maybe her quick advancement was a good thing, maybe it did mean potty training and walking and talking so much sooner giving them more time to enjoy with their daughter before they became too old to really appreciate those moments. As Scully continued to ponder the rapid development of her second child as she watched Melissa effortlessly pick up the small baby powder bottle and attempt to play with it, which then caused the power to shake all over her exposed belly and the child to then to erupt in adorable giggles. Missing the actual feel of her daughter nursing, Scully removed her sweater and picked up the powered covered baby, resting her in her arms before carrying her to the rocking chair by the bay window and sitting down. Her eyes focused on the night sky as Melissa instinctively took her breast in her wanting mouth and began to suckle. Even with the teeth which pained her when they initially came in, the feeling of her child nursing sent her into a state of total relaxation causing her to close her eyes and rock gently in the chair.  
Worried about what was taking his wife so long to come back down, after thirty minutes of waiting, Mulder went upstairs to Melissa’s room where he opened the door to see her in that very expensive rocking chair with their child in her arms and Melissa’s little cheeks moving rapidly as she suckled from her mother’s breast. He had seen this image many times before, but not since Mellissa’s teeth started to come in. His wife looked so at ease as she slowly rocked back and forth and Mulder found himself quietly walking over to them and gently brushing Melissa’s now a bit thicker auburn hair as her eyes fluttered closed.  
Sensing she was no longer alone, Scully’s eyes opened slowly to see her husband looking down at Melissa as she nursed.  
“How long have you been here?” She asked realizing she probably needed to move the baby to the other breast and gently removed her left breast from Melissa’s mouth before turning the child in her arms and waiting for her to continue nursing on her right breast, giving Mulder a better view of his daughter.  
“Just a few minutes.” He said sitting in the bay window, “I thought that became painful?”  
“Not as much as I remembered.” She replied looking at Melissa then back at Mulder, “So, what did you two decide down there?”  
“William went back to his room to look over Joy’s folder. She asks him every day if he’s unlocked it so he feels he needs to tell her what’s in it. If her mother is alive, that’s another factor we need to consider.”  
“That Monica was lying.”  
“Which we already assumed about so many things. The money my father left me was real and I fully believe he left it for us to raise children who would go on to lead this new world he wanted to create. It was always about continuing his goal of world domination. Never about me.”  
“But the money is still yours.”  
“Ours.” He replied correcting her, “We have a lot of options, making sure your family is safe should the inevitable occur is high priority. William’s only focus is Joy, which I can’t really fault him for given I know how he feels, saving the rest of the planet is the third on my todo list.”  
“What’s second?”  
“Your brothers and their children. First is making sure you’re ok and Melissa is ok. I don’t think we can go about this if you’re too worried about her.”  
“I’m not.” She said looking down as the suckling began to slow down a bit until it stopped altogether meaning Melissa had gone back to sleep in her mother’s arms, “I mean I was. She was crying because the pajamas I put her in last night were now too tight. Once I took them off, she was the happy baby she always is. She doesn’t understand what’s happening to her, she just needs to know she has parents who love her. So, if she starts walking next month, we’ll just have to put safety guards in place, but I’m not going to stop having these moments with her just because she’s growing up too fast.” Scully sighed as she watched her daughter sleep, “She really is our miracle.”  
Mulder nodded and stood up, “I’ll leave you two alone.”  
“No.” She said taking her free left hand and grabbing hold of his arm, “Stay here with us. Just for a little while longer.”  
Mulder nodded and sat down wishing that they could go back in time and have more little miracles.

The couple fell back asleep by four, Melissa was sound asleep in just a tee shirt and her diaper, William was in his room on his laptop combing through the files on the external hard drive. Videos of Joy no older than two playing at the park with her mother who looked happy and far from suicidal as she clapped watching her little girl in the pink and white dress and pigtails attempt to chase pigeons. The videos were obviously taken without their knowledge and Joy erupted into giggles as her mother scooped her up into her arms and covered her with kisses. Joy’s mother clearly loved her daughter and forwarding through years and hours of footage only proved this. The last video of Joy and her mother, Joy seemed to be about four and was taking her to preschool. Joy waved to her mother from the window of the school as Patricia walked away. The video cut off and there were no other videos past 09/04/2005.  
William pushed the laptop away from him and crossed his arms over his bare chest. How could he tell her that? Reveal that the woman who had raised her had been lying about her entire life. He didn’t even have the stomach to look at the other files. His phone buzzed and he picked it up.  
“Anything?” the message read, “You said you’d get the new computer yesterday.”  
“Nothing.” William typed back, “It’s still working.”  
…  
…  
…  
“I’m sorry.” He typed again waiting for the three dots to reappear, “As soon as I have it unlocked, I will let you know.”  
But the dots never reappeared nor did the delivered message to confirm she got his text. Did she turn off her phone? Was she angry with him? A pit in his stomach began to form and William knew he would never get back to sleep.  
The Excel file contained two hundred thousand names. What Scully couldn’t help focusing on was the names missing from the spreadsheet. As her husband worked on his computer at the small desk in their bedroom, Scully found herself pacing behind him; trying to think of a way to convince her brother and sister in law to get away from San Diego.  
“A cruise.” She said pacing, “Around the world.”  
“How does that solve anything?” Mulder replied as he filed out a request to obtain information on his father’s property – now that he knew his real name.  
“It protects him from whatever is going to occur. I’ve heard of people who spend years on cruise ships.”  
“Sounds like hell.” Mulder continued, “You do realize we’d have to find a reason to get Charlie and Tara and Matthew on the same ship.  
“Family reunion!”  
“Around the world family reunion cruise.” Mulder cringed at the idea.  
“We have the money.”  
“Yes, but I’m not going to waste it being trapped on a large vessel with thousands of other people I don’t know and would probably want to die of an alien virus all while hoping we hit an iceberg.”  
“Then a yacht.” Scully sat down on the bed behind him, “We could buy a yacht. A huge yacht.”  
“Trapped with Bill on a yacht.”  
“Super yachts. You would never see one another.”  
Mulder turned to face his wife, “We still don’t have a date.”  
Scully nodded, “We need a date.”  
This time there was an actual knock on the door.  
“Come in.” Mulder said fearing Melissa had climbed out of her crib and was now capable of walking to their door and knocking on it.  
Thankfully, William, now wearing a grey hoodie and jeans but unshaven and weary walked into their room, “I can’t get a hold of Joy.”  
Scully looked at her watch, “It’s only four pm.”  
“I haven’t heard from her since four am and my last text message was never delivered.”  
“What did she last say?” Mulder asked.  
“She asked about the file and I lied and said it wasn’t ready yet. I didn’t want her to know what I had found.”  
“About her mother.” Scully replied.  
William walked further into their room and sat next to his mother on the edge of the bed, “There are videos in the folder of Joy as a baby. Up until she was four and her mother is still in her life. Then there is nothing. I found her birth certificate, thousands of photos throughout her life, but most of those start when she was living with Monica. Then there are medical files I just don’t understand. Genetic testing results and photos of her in the hospital when she was just a child, like she was being tested on. I don’t want her to know any of this.”  
Mulder nodded in understanding, “I know you don’t…” he said looking at his wife, “But she probably needs to know.”  
“She wasn’t born like me…” William fought back his own tears, “They made her like me.”  
“Which explains more so why they wanted you to meet.” Scully said wishing Monica was in front of her so she could personally slap her in the face.   
William nodded and sighed, “I love her. I do. I know I do. And now I can’t find her.”  
“I know it’s old fashioned, but have you tried calling her?” Mulder asked.  
“Facetiming and yes regular calling. Both went to voice mail, although I do admit I loved hearing her voice even if was just ‘leave a message.’”  
Mulder couldn’t help but see himself in his son, and seeing William breakdown over the girl just made him appreciate what he had so much more, “Maybe she just lost her phone. Maybe while she was texting you it fell in the toilet.”  
“He speaks from experience.” Scully gave a small smile to her son, “Let’s try this, how about I call the school pretending to be Monica and ask to speak to her. Will that make you feel better?”  
William nodded, “Yeah.”  
She patted her son on the leg and reached for her phone on the nightstand, “Foxcroft school, right?”  
“Love the name.” Mulder rolled his eyes as he rested his chin on the back of the chair.  
“Right.” William replied ignoring his father’s eye roll.  
After finding the website, Scully clicked on the phone number and placed the phone in speakerphone mode. One the third ring a woman named Janet with a slight Georgia accent picked up.  
“Hello Janet, this is Monica Reyes, I would like to speak to my daughter Joy Taylor. She’s not picking up on her cell phone and I’d like to make sure she’s ok.”  
“One moment.” Janet said before placing her on hold.  
Seconds felt like hours as William waited for the hold music to end when it finally did there was a delay, “Ms. Reyes, Joy is not in her room.”  
“Do you know where else she could be?”  
“Ma’am, as you know curfew is eight pm on Saturday’s and the girls are permitted to leave the school grounds on the weekends. I’m sure she will get back to you by then.” Janet continued seeming annoyed with the overprotective parent on the other end of the phone.  
“Thank you, Janet.” Scully replied before hitting the end call button and tossing the phone on the bed. “Maybe she’s out with friends?”  
Even though he didn’t recall Joy bringing up any friends to him in the past, that could be the case. Or maybe she did just lose her phone. Either way he wasn’t feeling very good about the situation.  
Dinner was black bean tacos with vegan cheese and William spent the evening staring at his phone. Location not available tortured him as he continued to refresh the screen. By now it was well past eight pm in Virginia and if Joy was out with friends she would have had to return by now. Scully tried calling again and got a machine that the office was now closed, but to call another number if this was an emergency. Sadly, she didn’t consider a lovelorn teenager an emergency, but she also understood his longing.   
“I think we’re out of options until she gets back to you.” Scully said to her son, “And she will.”  
“I guess I just have to believe that.” William replied taking a sip of water before getting up from the table, “Is it ok if I just go to my room?”  
“Of course.” Scully replied watching him walk slowly up the stairs with his head down looking defeated.


	31. Tuesday...

Tuesday, March 19, 2019   
It had been four days since William last heard from Joy. He couldn’t eat, sleep or function he was so full of worry. He kept trying to text only to receive a not delivered message in return. Completely terrified as to what could have happened, he felt like he was helpless. Mulder and Scully watched their son as he sat in the bay window, just staring at his phone as if he could wish it into contacting the girl over two thousand miles away.  
“We have to do something.” Scully said from the kitchen as William tossed the phone on the cushion then stared out at the woods outside the large window.  
“We can’t force her to contact him.” Mulder replied taking a bottle of filtered water out of the fridge, “I know all too well what it feels like to love someone who doesn’t love you back.”  
Scully sighed and shook her head as she watched him open the Britta bottle and take a large sip of water, “Do I need to glue these rings to my finger to prove something to you?”  
Mulder shrugged as he removed the bottle from his lips and after placing the top back securely placed it back in the refrigerator, “Maybe.”  
“Well, why don’t you talk to him. Man, to man.”  
Mulder nodded, “That might not be a bad idea, I have to pick up the mail anyway.”  
“And stop somewhere to eat. Make him eat. He’s wasting away.”  
William continued to stare at his phone as he sat in the passenger side of his father’s Explorer. Mulder kept one eye on the road and another on the boy in the passenger seat, “You’re going to make yourself crazy.” He said to his son, “Put the phone away.”  
“It’s been four days. I haven’t NOT talked to her for this long since we met.”  
Mulder nodded, “I’m well aware of what you’re going through. But she could have honestly lost her phone.”  
“I’d hope she’d get a new one by now.”  
“One would think.” Mulder sighed, “Look, I can’t tell you what to do or what to think or how to feel. I’ve been there…a woman I cared deeply for went missing and I didn’t know what to do with myself.”  
“It was my mother wasn’t it?”  
“Not all my heart aching stories are about her.”  
“Really?”  
Shrugging, Mulder sighed loudly, “In any event, I couldn’t eat or sleep or function until I knew she was ok.”  
“How long did it take?”  
Not wanting to tell him the truth Mulder simply replied, “Too long. But she was ok and then I was ok, so I understand how you feel, but at the same time you really have only known this girl for a couple of weeks.”  
“I know. But I also know I’ve never felt like this about anyone else. It really is like we were made for each other. I know YOU know how that feels.”  
“I do, but I just want to make sure you aren’t hurt.”  
“I don’t think Joy is capable of hurting anyone.” William replied even though he knew she already had. Physically.  
“Well, good. And I’ll make you a deal. If you don’t hear back from her by Saturday, we will fly out to that school to check on her.”  
“Really?”  
“Isn’t that what you wanted to do anyway?”  
William nodded, “But I’m not sure I can wait till Saturday.”  
“Just think positive.” Mulder replied knowing that wasn’t going to happen.

Friday March 22, 2019

Scully was in the kitchen washing the teething rings Melissa had been sucking on all day. Two more teeth had come in – the eye teeth – and her shirt had to be changed three times because of the excess drooling. Three days away from being three months old and she would probably have a full set of baby teeth by then.  
William had agreed to take prescription sleeping pills his father had for his own insomnia issues, and had actually passed out before eight pm. By nine, Mulder had retired as well stating he had a tension headache leaving Scully alone in the kitchen disinfecting the rubber discs when the alarm to the gate went off.  
The blue ring fell from her hands into the sink as the sound startled her. She had never heard it before as it only went off if someone had actually climbed over the fence so it wasn’t surprising when Mulder came running down the stairs in his pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt with a face of panic.  
“Deer?” Scully asked as he came into the kitchen to check the monitors.  
Mulder shook his head, “I don’t think they can jump that high, or climb.” He turned to the gate camera which revealed a closed gate so nothing had broken it.  
“Maybe it’s just malfunctioning?”  
A very groggy William entered the kitchen as well, “Baby’s crying.” He yawned as Scully turned to her phone on the counter to reveal a very upset Melissa in her crib.  
“Dammit.” She exclaimed pushing past the men to the stairs to comfort the scared child.  
“Can’t you just turn it off?” William asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
Mulder did just that and the house became silent. “But I should probably go check to make sure it’s not malfunctioning.” He said grabbing his coat from the rack by the door and sitting down at the bench where he had left his shoes and slipped them on before going to open the door just as a hand was about to knock on it.  
“Joy?” Mulder questioned the image before him of a girl nearly as tall as he and very out of breath with her hair in a very messy bun on the top of her head and a large backpack on her back.  
Her eyes darting back and forth in fear, they then landed on a tired and surprised William standing only ten feet behind his father. Screaming out his name she pushed by Mulder and threw her arms around him as she began to sob heavily. Realizing he now knew why the alarm had gone off, Mulder closed the door, locked it and took off his coat as he kicked off his shoes.  
William held her tightly as she continued to cry, and Mulder’s attention turned to his wife as she walked down the circular staircase with her own eyes on the hugging teenagers before her.  
The room was silent for a few minutes before William’s hands moved from Joy’s back to her face, cradling it as he watched the tears fall from her sky blue eyes, “What are you doing here? How did you even know where I lived?”  
“You’re not the only one who can hack.” She replied sniffing and wiping the tears from her eyes and turning back to his parents standing side by side, “The DMV is not very secure.”  
“Clearly.” Mulder replied. “But why are you here?”  
Joy turned back to William, “I just couldn’t be there anymore. Knowing what I know. Alone. Waiting for it to happen. My roommate and I went to see a movie Friday night and then I just couldn’t sleep. She left that morning to attended a meeting and I just packed up and left. Caught a cab to the bus station and just headed west till I finally got here.”  
“And you turned your phone off…” William added.  
Joy nodded, “I didn’t want Monica tracking me. I needed to be with people who understood me, who knew what I was and also knew what I feared.” She turned back to his parents, “I’m sorry if I scared you by coming this way. I just didn’t know what else to do.”  
Seeing the fear in the young girl’s face, all Scully could do was nod, “We understand.” She said approaching her and placing her arms around her shoulders, “We have plenty of room, but it looks like more than anything you could use a shower and a decent meal.”  
Joy nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes, “I’ve been too scared to really eat much more than the granola bars I swiped from the school cafeteria.”  
Scully looked to her husband, “Why don’t you find something for her to eat, and I’ll get her set up in the guest room.”  
Mulder nodded, “I think we still have leftover cauliflower mashed potatoes.”   
Joy didn’t really know how to respond given she had never even heard of mashed potatoes being anything but potatoes, but simply smiled at Mulder and thanked him as Scully helped her remove her backpack and hand it to William before leading her up the stairs.  
As Joy sat on the toilet in the main bathroom, Scully grabbed a couple of fresh towels from the hallway closet before joining her. Her face was pale, more pale than she thought was possible, with dark circles under her eyes and clearly she hadn’t slept or really eaten since the poor girl looked a good ten pounds thinner than when she had seen her previously. Maybe knowing the truth wasn’t the best.  
“I’m sorry again.” Joy said standing as Scully entered the bathroom, “I just didn’t know where else to go.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Scully replied giving the girl a reassuring smile, “We should be the ones to be sorry. For bringing you into all of this.”  
“But I’m glad I know.” She replied, “It’s better to know the truth than continue to live a lie.”  
“You sound like my husband.”  
“He sounds like a really terrific guy.”  
“He is. Now, get yourself cleaned up and I’ll get the guest room ready for you.”  
Joy forced a smile and nodded as Scully left the bathroom.  
As Scully made up the double bed in the guest room, replacing the sheets which had already been on the bed with fresh ones from the linen closet her son entered the room watching her, “I didn’t know she’d do this.” He really wasn’t sure what to say.  
“It’s fine.” Scully said as she plumped the pillows and looked directly at him, “It’s probably a good thing really.”  
“How so?”  
“If she’s out there, she’s more vulnerable to those know what she is. If she’s with us, at least there’s some circle of protection.” She said picking the old sheets off from the floor and handing them to her son, “And even though I didn’t think I could protect you seventeen years ago, I’d like the chance to try again with her.”  
William nodded, “At least now I know she’s ok.”  
“Yes, for now take those sheets to the basement and put them in the hamper and get back to bed.”  
William nodded and did as his mother asked as Scully sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the shower to stop. 

The sounds of bird chirping awakened Scully from her slumber. She found herself alone in her large bed and a refreshing yawn escaped her lips as she sat up. It had been some time since she found herself awakened fully refreshed as if all worry had left her mind. Getting out of bed to get her morning started, she grabbed her robe on the bed by the chair – even though she didn’t recall tossing it there the night before – and tied it tight before opening the bedroom door.  
She could hear typing to her left, where Melissa’s room was located and wondered who would bring a computer into the nursery. Pushing the slightly ajar door fully open, she was taken aback at the vision of a young girl with long wavy red hair sitting at a desk where the crib used to be. Wearing jeans and a dark red sweater and behind her was a twin bed, sharply made with a lavender bedspread and Scully’s old teddy bear propped up against the pillows.  
She watched the young girl’s fingers move a mile a minute on the keyboard in front of her and wondered exactly how long she had been sleeping, “Melissa?” she questioned to the girl.  
The young girl shook her head as she continued to type, “Just a second. I need to finish this.”   
“What time is it?” Scully asked even though she really meant to ask what year it was.  
“Six fifteen.” The girl continued, “Please just let me finish this, mom.”  
Mom. Clearly it was Melissa, but what year was it? The house was quiet with the exception of the typing which finally concluded as the young girl hit save and closed out the screen, “What?” she said looking directly at Scully with bright blue eyes in the shape of her father’s, but also looking directly like her in that way Mulder would when he was annoyed.  
“What year is it…” Scully finally asked terrified she had missed so much.  
“2030.” Melissa furrowed her brow, “What did you take last night?” She said getting up and grabbing a purple backpack from the floor.  
“Nothing…”Scully replied wondering what pill would make you forget the last twelve years. “Where’s your father?” she asked as the girl passed her out of the room and towards the stairs.  
“He took Grace and Caroline to school.” She replied as she sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen, Scully trying as hard as she could to catch up.   
“Who are Grace and Caroline?” she asked given she had a grandmother named Grace – her mother’s mother – but who were these two she mentioned.  
Melissa picked up a very ripe apple from a basket on the island and turned to her mother, “You would think you’d remember popping out twins at fifty-eight.” She said rolling her eyes before biting into the fruit.  
“I guess it slipped my mind.”  
“If you’re getting Alzheimer’s you should get to the doctor to start treatment.”  
“There is no treatment for Alzheimer’s.”  
“Of course there is. There’s treatment for everything.” Melissa continued tossing her bag on the island and leaning against it as she continued to eat the very crispy apple, “Have a disease? Bam! Cured in a week.”  
“How so?”  
Melissa shrugged before taking another bite, “I dunno, it’s just how things have been since the event.”  
“The event…”  
“I was too young to remember, but there was an event that people likened to the ice age. Millions of people just vanished. Died. Whatever. Just gone. And then after a little bit of time, less than a year I think, things just got better. Did you know that before the event there were people who couldn’t afford to go to the doctor?”  
Scully nodded, “I’m well aware.”  
“It’s just crazy. Glad I don’t remember those times.”  
Scully looked out the window at the clear blue sky, “The mountains look different.”  
“Yeah, the air gets better every day. Apparently it used to be really bad.”  
“What changed?”  
“Solar. Everything is solar now.” She looked to the appliances, “Solar stove, solar fridge.” She the looked back at her mother, “Do you not remember any of this?”  
Scully shook her head, “No, but please continue.”  
“Ok, in 2022 - I think – every citizen was given free solar panels. Well, I guess you could say every person was given solar panels because no one is really a citizen of any specific country anymore. One world is the saying. It’s not exactly open borders, but they’re not really restricting anyone either. If you want to go live in another country and work and pay taxes then you are more than welcomed to.”  
“So, taxes are still in existence.”  
“What do you think paid for the solar panels and the healthcare?”  
Scully nodded and had to ask the question she feared the most, “Who is president?”  
Melissa shook her head, “No one. Apparently some guy was president when I was born who basically ruined everything. And then it was discovered that all politicians are bought and paid for by someone so we just don’t have them anymore.”  
“No congress…”  
“Nope.”  
“No mayors, governors etc?”  
“Not since I can remember.”  
“Who makes the laws?”  
“The people. All citizens vote on laws and if they pass they are then laws.”  
“What about social media?”  
“What’s that?”  
“Places on the internet where people post what they did that day, or pictures of their kids or their obnoxious opinions.”  
Melissa shrugged, “Not aware of anything like that. It must have gone away as well and no one cared enough to bring it back.”  
“But there’s still the internet.”  
“Oh yeah there’s the internet. Everyone has the internet. It’s paid for with taxes.”  
“Makes sense.” Scully continued to look around the first level of her home which hadn’t changed much the twelve years she was apparently sleeping, “Where’s your brother?”  
Melissa looked confused and Scully found herself terrified of how she would reply. “William?” she asked.  
Scully nodded, “Yes, William.”  
“He moved to California years ago. Writes horror movies. He’s a pretty big deal, but I’m really starting to worry about your mind.”  
“I guess I was just asleep a really long time.”  
“Apparently so.” Melissa said fishing her apple before tossing it a box labeled compost and picking up her bag.  
“Melissa…” Scully asked as the girl headed towards the front door, “Are you happy?”  
Melissa nodded, “Of course I’m happy. What do I have to be upset about?”   
Scully shrugged, “I don’t know.”  
Melissa placed her hand on the front door and turned back to face her mother, “I’m sure you’re debating a difficult decision right now, one that affects many people, but please understand that everything happens for a reason. Some very hard decisions have to be made in order to make the world a better place and it’s not selfish to want a better life for your children.”  
“I know…” Scully replied.  
“I’m not saying everything is perfect now, we’re a far way from that, but from all I’ve been told and read things are a lot better than they were.”  
“But millions of people died. How can that make anything better”  
“I don’t know. I wasn’t old enough to remember. All I do know is my teacher is alive because she didn’t die from cancer as a child. Her parents didn’t have to file bankruptcy to pay for her treatment and medication is no longer out of anyone’s reach. I guess millions had to die to finally change things.”  
“That’s a horrible way to look at it.”  
“In the end it really wasn’t my decision to make. And it isn’t yours. You cannot save the world, Dana, you can only save yourself.”  
“Why did you call me Dana?”  
“That’s your name isn’t it?”  
Scully’s eyes fluttered open as she found herself in a lukewarm bath and a mind full of confusion. The bathroom door opened not a moment later and her husband popped his head in, “You’ve been in here for a while.”  
“How long?” she questioned given the temperature of the water.  
“About forty-five minutes and given you decided to take a bath at two in the morning I have reason to worry.”  
“I’m fine…well…kind of.” She said adjusting herself in the tub hoping some hotter water was hiding behind her as inconceivable a thought that was.  
Mulder closed the door behind him as he walked further into the bathroom, sitting down on the toilet and looking over at the human raisin in the bathtub, “You know you can tell me anything.”  
“Not this.”  
“Come on…”  
Scully shook her head and looked up at him, “The world is going to hell.”  
“I’m well aware given Satan himself resides at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue.”  
“But you do realize it’s not just him. The world has been like this for a long time. No one cares anymore. No one wants to help anyone else. It’s all about how many hits or likes or how much money you have. Dr. Phil made a juvenile delinquent into a rap star.”  
“I realize that. It’s been this way for a long time. Why do you think I spent so many years held up in a tiny room with newspapers? You think I wanted to go out there. Sometimes I still wish I was in that room.”  
“I don’t.”  
“I know. That’s why you left.”  
“But I’m here now…and you’re here now…and we have the life we wanted even if it took twenty years to get here. I don’t want to lose what we have.”  
“I don’t plan on that happening. I told you that is my number one priority.”  
Scully nodded and realized she was starting to get too cold to continue this discussion, “Can you hand me my robe?”  
Getting up from the basin, Mulder grabbed her dark red terrycloth robe and handed it to his wife as she got out of the tub still finding himself mesmerized by her as he helped her put it on. She was well aware of the way he was eyeing her, the way he was always eyeing her and was flattered as always, but there was another piece of the dream that was still weighing on her.  
“Mulder…” she started as she tied the tie around her waste and her other half had opened the bathroom door.  
“Yeah?” He replied.  
“If…the impossible happened again…would you be ok with it?”  
Knowing exactly what she meant Mulder quickly nodded, “Of course I would, you’re not trying to tell me anything…”  
“No…just asking…” she sighed, “Also, does the name Caroline mean anything to you?”  
“Kennedy?”  
“Other than her.”  
Mulder shrugged, “My grandmother was named Caroline, but she died when I was four.”  
Scully nodded while sighing even deeper, “That’s all I needed to know.”  
After getting back to sleep by four am, the phone went off in Scully’s right ear at precisely eight am. There wasn’t an alarm set and in her startled state she nearly threw the phone across the room, but stopped herself long enough to see it was a blocked number and hit decline. Before she even had the chance to wipe the sleep from her eyes the phone went off again and this time she answered it with an angry “WHAT!?”

The other line was silent.  
“Who the hell is this?”  
After a bit of rumbling, there was a voice, “Dana, I need to speak to Joy.” Monica said from the other end.  
Not missing a beat Scully replied, “Why do you think she’s here?”  
“Because I know she is. She skipped classes all week, which is not like her, and when I was able to track her again it said Colorado then location unknown because clearly you have some kind of transmission blocker in your home.”  
I’m sure we do “Colorado is a very big state.” Scully continued to lie as she got out of the warm bed and put the phone on speaker as she put on her robe, “Maybe she has other friends here and how the hell did you track her anyway?”  
“The same way you can be tracked.”   
Every single time Dana was reminded of that thing her in her neck she felt physically ill. Most of the time she forgot it was there, and there were times while they were in hiding they considered finding a way to dig it out, but seventeen years later it still remained. Imbedded in the back of her neck. Controlling everything including her ability to conceive children.   
“Why the hell would you put that in a child?”  
“I didn’t, he did. But for the same reasons that one in your neck is a part of you.

“So you did make her like William; on purpose.”  
“Not entirely as she was already born with the alien DNA, we just…enhanced her abilities and how would you even know that?”  
Scully stopped herself before she went too far, “She’s not here.”  
“Look Dana, I’m already here. I’m currently sitting in a hotel room. Now you can either let me talk to her on the phone or deal with me in person.”  
Pretty sure that was the last thing Joy wanted, Scully grabbed her phone and put it on mute before she headed out of her bedroom to the guest bedroom where the door was wide open and the bed was freshly made. She could hear a commotion downstairs and from the top of the steps could see Mulder, William and Joy playing a game of Scrabble. They all looked so happy, especially Joy, as if she belonged with them. Scully closed her eyes and sighed. She didn’t want to disrupt this moment, but having Monica show up at their gate would be ten times worse.  
Walking down the stairs, Scully approached the table and stood behind her husband.  
“What’s wrong?” William could tell by her face something was up.  
Placing the phone in front of Joy she looked at the girl who didn’t need to read minds to know who was on the phone.  
“But how?” Joy asked looking up at Scully, the smile from seconds earlier instantly vanished.  
“We’ll discuss that later. You can choose not to talk to her, but she’s in Denver and threatening to come here and you have to talk to her one way or another.”  
“Neither!” Joy yelled getting up, “I’ll run.”  
“You can’t.” Scully said straightforward, but sympathetically, “She will find you.”

“But I turned my phone off!”  
“The tracker isn’t in your phone.”  
“Oh shit…” Mulder said standing up next to his wife, his head crooking to the side to get a good look at the back of the girl’s neck. Her hair in a ponytail, it was easy to see the small scar right at the base. “Like you…” he said looking at Scully who simply nodded in return.  
“What are you talking about?” Joy was now in full panic mode and had no idea what the adults were referring to.   
William got up from the table and walked behind Joy, looking in the same direction his father was and that’s when he saw the tiny white line on the back of her neck, “What is it?”  
“A chip. It controls your immune system, you ovulation and tracks your location.” Scully said point blank to the girl, “She’s always known where you were.”  
“So she can come here.”  
“Apparently our house has a signal jammer, preventing her from seeing the exact location. So, as long as you stay inside she doesn’t know, but I’m pretty sure she knows our address if you were able to find it.”  
“It does have a signal jammer. That was a requirement when building.” Mulder added, “But it only covers the house and 100 yards outside the house.”  
Still taking in everything she had been told, Joy just looked at the phone on the table, “What am I supposed to say? I hate you, go fucking die?”  
“If that’s what you feel.” Scully replied, “But she clearly wants to talk to you.”  
Joy sat back down in the chair and looked directly at the phone with the mute button pressed and the timer on 25:21. Swallowing the large lump in her throat she pressed the mute button then the speaker button.  
“Hi.” She said with really no emotion.  
“Joy.” Monica replied after a moment.  
“How did you know I was here? I turned off my phone.”  
“Surely Dana already told you.”  
“But why? Why would you do that to me?”  
Silence on the other end of the phone.  
“Answer me.”  
“I can’t.”  
“You’re a liar and you made me a monster.”  
“Joy, you are a very special girl. All we wanted to do was make you…more special.”  
William realized now he wouldn’t have to tell her anything about what he had read in her medical files as Monica was more than willing to spill it all out.  
“You made me a killer.”  
“That wasn’t our intention, but that’s why I sent you to that school. You were protected there. Why did you leave?”  
“Because I couldn’t be there anymore. I know what you’re planning and it makes me sick. How can I go study the theory of relativity knowing you’re going to blow up the world?”  
More silence.  
Too much silence.  
“They told you.” Monica replied, “How much did they told you?”  
“Everything.   
Monica sighed very loudly, “Dana, you shouldn’t have told her.”  
“I didn’t, but it doesn’t mean she doesn’t have a right to know.” Scully replied, “Everyone has the right to know.”  
“As if that wouldn’t cause panic in the streets.” Monica replied in an extremely sarcastic tone, “You were on your way to being valedictorian. You have a scholarship.”  
“I don’t care anymore.” Joy replied crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.  
“Isn’t that all you cared about?”  
“Things change.” She replied in the typical teenage way.  
“Well, I still care about you.” Monica said on the other end of the phone, “And you belong with me.”  
“Only for two more months. Then you have NO control over me.”  
“So you’re going to just hide out with them until your birthday?”  
Joy looked up at the adults who nodded their approval of such a plan, “Yes.”  
“You know I can’t allow that.”  
“And you know what I’m capable of if you don’t.”  
After a few more uncomfortable seconds of silence, a sigh came from the other end of the phone, “Just meet with me. So I can explain everything. Then you’re welcomed to make your own choice.”  
Not one person at the table believed what Monica had to say.  
“Meet you where?”  
“I’m at Hyatt Place by the Denver airport. Room 1456. I know it’s quite a drive, but if I don’t see you by the evening I will drive down there. You know I’m capable of finding you. I always have.”  
Joy hit end call on Dana’s phone before pushing it away from her.  
The house was silent as the young girl fought back the tears that wanted to fall, and before she could let anyone see her cry she got up from the table and ran up the stairs to the guest bedroom.  
“I’ll talk to her.” Scully said after picking up her phone from the table.  
“What could you possible say to her?” Mulder asked.  
“That I know what she’s going through.”  
Laying on her side, her head shoved into the lavender pillowcase, Joy finally allowed herself to sob. Sob for everything she feared about her life becoming true. She had fuzzy memories of doctors and needles that she couldn’t quite reconcile; until now.  
“Joy…”Scully said entering the room and closing the door behind her. “I’m not going to bother asking how you are feeling.” She said sitting down on the right side of the bed as Joy lay on the left her head and tears hidden from view.  
“To find out I was nothing more than a science experiment.” She said into the pillow, “How am I supposed to feel about that?”  
“The way I’ve felt for twenty-four years.” Scully replied to the mess of red hair next to her.  
Joy slowly turned over and brushed aside the hair from her puffy red face, “Really?” she said looking up at the older woman.  
Scully nodded, “What happened to me isn’t exactly the same as what happened to you, but I do know what you’re feeling.”  
“William said you were different…but not like us.”  
“No, not like you. But I was taken against my will and, as you put it, used as science experiment which you think I would find fascinating given my background, but I don’t.”  
“You’re a scientist.”  
“I’m a lot of things, but I’m also human…mostly. As are you. You have to remember that.”  
“But why? Why me?”  
“I don’t really have an answer for that, sweetie, but I just want you know you’re not alone and there are people who care for you. So much that one of them didn’t eat or sleep for the last week because he was so worried about you.”  
A small reassuring smile came over Joy’s face, “That’s why I came here. I knew I’d be safe.”  
“And you are.”  
“I can’t go see her.”  
“We won’t make you. I’ll take care of Monica.”  
“Take care of her…” Joy questioned.  
“Not like that.” Scully playfully shoved the girl who was starting to feel a bit more comfortable about this woman she didn’t even really know. “But I will talk to her. You have nothing to worry about.”  
“Mrs. Mulder…” Joy started to say as Scully got out of the bed, this being one of the few times she had been addressed by her married name and it still sounded strange, “What will happen to us if Monica is able to do what she’s planning?”  
“I don’t know Joy, but try not to think about it.”  
“I’ll try.”


	32. September 2005

September 5, 2005  
Patricia Taylor spent this Monday morning like she spent every Monday with the exception of one thing – her little girl was starting school. There were tears all weekend, mostly from Patty, but she was happy her daughter would make new friends and experience life outside their home and she could return to work at the Washington Symphony. The last four years had been somewhat a roller coaster for Patty. Her husband was murdered in front of her before her daughter was even a year old and she really wasn’t sure what to do with her life after that. She had moments of depression, where she thought Joy would be better off without her, but then the little girl would reach out to her and give her such a genuine smile she knew she had a purpose in this world even if was just raising this little girl.  
With her own dark auburn hair in a messy bun – she wasn’t going back to work quite yet – and yoga pants and a grey hoodie, Patty dressed Joy in her prettiest pink dress, white tights and Mary Janes.  
“Now, I know you’re a little scared. After all you’ve been stuck in the house with me the last four years, but you’re going to make so many friends.” Patty said as she sat behind her daughter on her pink canopy bed and tied her hair in two even braided pigtails. “And you already know how to read and write your name and so many other words so you can help the other kids who are little bit older than you.”  
Joy picked at the ruffles on the bottom of her skirt, unusually quiet this morning. After finishing the second braid and realizing her daughter hadn’t said a word, Patty sighed and wondered if she was rushing into this. Most kids don’t start kindergarten until after their fifth birthday, but Joy was already so advanced she wanted to give her a head start. It wasn’t surprising given Patty herself skipped the first and second grade.  
Picking the little girl up and standing her up on her feet, Patty looked her in the eyes. The deep-set blue eyes of her father which haunted her every single time she looked at her baby girl, “If you don’t want to go, just tell me. We can stay home and watch The Little Mermaid for the billionth time, but sweetie you’re going to have to be brave and get out there. You can’t spend your whole life hiding from what scares you.”  
Trying to reason with a four year old wasn’t really possible, but she hoped at least she could reason with this four year old, “Please, baby, tell me you’re ready.”  
Joy gave her mother a small nod, “I’m ready, mama.”  
“Good!” Patty said scooping her up into her arms as she tickled her belly causing the little girl to erupt into ticklish giggles.  
Carrying her downstairs she placed Patty in her booster chair at the dining room table, “So, Cheerios or Cheerios?”  
“Cheerios!” Joy exclaimed with her little arms up in the air.  
“Good choice!” Patty replied as she grabbed the yellow box out of the cupboard and filled the Ariel bowl up before adding the 2% milk.  
After retrieving a Sebastian spoon from the drawer she placed the bowl in front of her daughter and sat next to her with her now cold cup of coffee and just watched her scoop the circled oats onto her spoon and shove them in her tiny mouth. She had packed a peanut butter sandwich and carrots for her lunch along with a juice box. Cranberry – her favorite.  
“You’re such a sweet girl. You’re going to make so many friends.” Patty said to her daughter as the girl was more focused on her breakfast.  
More tears started to fall thinking about not seeing this little face all day. But three pm would come and she would be waiting to see her little girl again.  
That moment never came.  
At 12:05PM a gas line had blown at the school and they were able to get all the children out before it happened…all but Joy who had to go to the bathroom just as it happened. Patty didn’t believe them at first, demanded to see her daughter’s body even after being told she was burned beyond recognition. The private school settled before she could even file a wrongful death lawsuit. Three million daughters for her daughter’s life.  
In the last four years she had lost her husband and her only child. There were times she thought she couldn’t go on, but there was also a part of her that believed her daughter was not really dead. As strange as it sounded, and she was told she was in denial more than once, she just had this feeling. It wasn’t the same as when her husband was shot in front of her. That was instant loss and grief, but this feeling gnawed away at her even after packing up and moving to San Francisco two years after the ‘death.’ All of Joy’s items packed away in the basement of her town house, Patty went back to her music and prayed one day she would see her little girl again.  
September 6, 2005  
Monica threw up. Again. She returned to the small motel room to check on the sleeping four year old while trying to understand why anyone would be ok with blowing up a school just to essentially kidnap one child. But, money is money and ten million dollars pays for a lot of secrets.  
She didn’t even know who she was anymore.  
Joy had been asleep for fourteen hours. Every time she woke up and cried for her mommy, Monica would drug her again. She was scheduled to meet Spender at the clinic in Strasbourg Thursday which meant two more days with a scared little girl who only wanted her mommy.  
She needed a drink.  
September 7, 2005  
Abigail VanDeKamp sat in the waiting room with her husband on the brink of tears as they waited for news on their son. He had complained about his head hurting for days and once the vomiting started they knew they had to bring him in to the Wyoming Medical Center. They had been worried about him since he came into their home given his medical history was incomplete when the adoption was finalized and they were just so happy to finally have a chance at being parents they never questioned anything. Beyond changing his name to Jackson, her father’s name, and the usual shots the last three years with their son had been uneventful. Until now.  
Steven VanDeKamp had his own worries. How they were chosen so last minute to receive a child always seemed a bit strange, especially after being on the waiting list for over five years, but now as he sat in a crowded hospital room waiting for his son’s diagnosis everything began to make sense.  
“If he’s dying I don’t know what I’ll do with myself.” Abigail sobbed as her husband tried to console her, “After waiting so long…”  
“He’ll be fine.” Steven replied after originally wanting to say we’ll be fine, “He’s a tough kid. It’s probably just a virus.”  
Abigail nodded before taking a deep breath, “He’s such a special boy. He’s so smart and so talented…” she was cut off by a man with dark blonde hair and glasses approaching them.  
“Mr. and Mrs. VanDeKamp?” he addressed them while looking at a clipboard.  
They nodded in unison to the doctor, “Yes.” Steve replied, “How is our son?”  
The man shook his head and sat down next to Abigail, “I am having a hard time coming up with an easy way to put this.”  
“Just tell us.” Abigail pleaded, “We need to know.”  
“Your son has a very rare form of brain cancer. There’s medulloblastomas tumor in the lower back part of the brain and if we are not able to remove it, it will then spread to his spinal cord leaving him paralyzed. Now as this is unfortunately somewhat common in children, your son’s condition is worse based on the size and placement of the tumor.”  
“What can we do?” Steven asked given his wife looked frozen in shock.  
“Well…” The doctor started as he flipped a couple pages over on the clipboard, “I run a clinic in Virginia where we are working on experimental treatments for your son’s condition. Now, I know it’s asking a lot to go this route, but if you choose to I know we can save your son.” He said handing Steve the clipboard with the Release for Treatment at the top of the page.  
Steven was a carpenter, he wasn’t a lawyer, and the legalize on the document in front of him made his head spin, but he was able to clearly make out ‘all treatments will be covered by the provider.’  
“Am I reading this correctly?” Steven asked pointing out the line that jumped out at him.  
“Yes. Since we are still in the experimental stage of treatment, it’s more like a research study and generally patients are reimbursed for their participation in the study.”  
“You’re going to pay for his treatment and pay us to treat him.” Steve replied with an extremely skeptical tone to his voice.  
“Yes.”  
“How much?” Steven asked which quickly knocked Abigail out of her daze.  
“He’s our son!” she shrieked causing some nurses at the station next to them to look at the woman with great concern and confusion.  
Steven shook off her comment, “How much?” he asked again.  
“Five hundred thousand dollars.”  
“Do you have a pen?”  
After signing the document, Steven handed the paper back to the doctor and breathed a sigh of relief as his wife gave him a look that made him honestly think she could kill him with her eyes.  
“We need the money.” He said to the woman, “You know that.”  
Abigail sighed and shook her head, “This is wrong. You don’t even know what you signed!”  
“I know we are facing foreclosure. THAT is what I know.”  
The doctor cleared his throat and they turned their attention back to him, “I can assure you Mrs. VanDeKamp that your son will be in good hands. The initial treatment should only take about a month, you are welcomed to join us in Virginia, but it may be difficult for you to be there.”  
“I need to work.” Steven replied, “Abigail will probably want to be there for him.”  
“That’s fine.” The doctor stood up, “He’s resting comfortably now and well medivac him tomorrow morning. You may want to return home to pack some things.”  
Abigail nodded, “Yes.”  
“We will call you about an hour before the air ambulance arrives. I promise your son will be fine.” The doctor said taking her hands and smiling a perfect set of teeth.  
“Thank you, Dr. Goldman.” Abigail smiled in return.  
“Please, call me Augustus.” He replied.  
September 8, 2005  
The plane left Casper a little before ten am, with a scared Jackson and his equally scared mother by his side. Dr. Goldman sat across from Abigail as Jackson continued to cry that his tummy didn’t hurt anymore and he wanted to go home. Dr. Goldman gave him a sedative and the young boy slept the rest of the way to the clinic.  
Abigail watched out the small windows as the helicopter landed on the roof of a large building and couldn’t help but notice the security fence surrounding the clinic. Jackson continued to sleep as the paramedics carried the stretcher from the plane and into the waiting elevator.  
“Now he has a TV, a Playstation – if he’s old enough for that yet – and plenty of toys to keep him occupied when he’s not in treatment.” Dr. Goldman told Abigail as the nurses wheeled the stretcher into a large room with a twin medical bed. “There is a hotel nearby by where we have already reserved you a room. All amenities paid for in advance.”  
“I’d really like to stay here with him.”  
“Oh that’s not a good idea. You are more than welcomed to visit during visiting hours, nine to six, with the exception of specific treatment days and we will let you know in advance when those are.”  
“Oh.” Abigail said as she sat down in a chair in the room watching as the nurses tucked the little boy into the bed, “I really thought I would be with him.”  
Dr. Goldman kneeled before her and took off his glasses to get a better look at the worried mother. She look to be in her forties, her shoulder length dark brown hair a mess of untamed curls and bags under her eyes like she hadn’t slept in weeks. He had seen this before. He knew how to talk to these women. Make them believe he was doing the right thing, “Mrs. VanDeKamp, as I said before I promise you your son will be fine. It will just take time and a lot of days you won’t want to see. The medication will make him sick, he will be frail and you will want to comfort him, but he needs to focus on getting better and it’s our job to make him better and your job to make sure you’re strong enough to take care of him once he is well.”  
“He’s adopted.”  
“I read that on the medical chart.”  
“We waited over five years for a healthy baby.”  
“I’m familiar with your circumstances.”  
Abigail broke the gaze of the handsome physician to look again at her sleeping son, “You will let me know when it’s ok to visit?”  
“You have my word.”  
“Can I at least say goodbye.”  
“Of course.”  
Abigail got up from the chair and walked to the bed, the freckles from the summer at play still so prominent on the boys pale skin. She brushed his dark red hair behind his right ear before softly kissing him on the forehead, “Sleep well my son. Remember you’re our miracle.”  
“How did you even find him?” Monica said behind a one way mirror standing next to the man she now referred to as Satan himself.  
“Jeffrey is an idiot. I followed him about a month ago to the boy’s nursery school. After that it was simple.”  
Monica turned away and closed her eyes, “What are you going to do to him?”  
“Whatever I want to.” Spender replied as a smile kept over his face as he watched the boy sleep, “I’ll need DNA confirmation of course, but I know he’s mine.”  
“Mine?” Monica turned to her side to face him, “He’s not yours. He’s Scully’s and Mulders.”  
“But he’s my creation. If not for me he would have never even been born.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“Oh, I do. I made a love connection. Just call me Chuck Woolery.”  
“I need a drink.”  
“Later.” Spender replied as Dr. Goldman entered the small room on the other side of the glass.  
“Mrs. VanDeKamp is currently being transferred to the hotel a few miles away.  
“Good. I told you not to let her come.” Spender replied harshly, “Mothers always get in the way.”  
“I felt it was for the best.” He replied, “I checked on the girl in the next room and she’s still sleeping. Apparently she was given a sedative dosage large enough to knock out an elephant.”  
“I just couldn’t deal with the crying any longer.” Monica replied.  
“In any event, I’ve drawn her blood and I will do the same for the boy’s. Now, you’re positive they both have alien DNA?”  
“Yes.” Spender replied emphatically, “The same strain.”  
“But they’re not related.”  
“That’s disgusting.” Spender eyed the doctor, “They’re my own Adam and Eve.”  
“I thought Mulder and Scully were your Adam and Eve?” Monica piped in as Spender waved her off.  
“The sequel then.” He said essentially telling her to shut up with the look he was giving her.  
Dr. Goldman chose to ignore their little spat, “Well, I was wondering if you’d let me work on another experiment with the children.”  
“I’m listening.” Spender replied honestly intrigued with what the doctor had in mind.  
“I’ve been working in telekinesis. Had some success and some failures, but I think I finally have it perfected. Would you like a demonstration?”  
Spender nodded before an over exuberant Dr. Goldman left the room and retuned with a young dark haired girl who looked to be about ten. Her dark blue eyes looking tired and withdrawn as she kept them focused on the wall in front of her.  
“This is Rebecca.” He said placing his hands on the young girl’s shoulders, “Rebecca, why don’t you show these nice people what you can do?”  
Rebecca sighed clearly not up to entertain, “What do you want me to do, daddy?”  
“Daddy?” Monica asked. “You’ve experimented on your own child?”  
“Saves time, money and paperwork. Now, Rebecca, why don’t you move that teddy bear on the end table in the other room to the chair.”  
Rebecca turned to the window before her and focused on the pale white bear with the red bow tie and the adults watched as the bear slowly began to move up into the air and over a sleeping Jackson to the chair on the other side of the room.  
“Very good!” Augustus exclaimed looking at the older man and the young woman next to him, “Now, this is the best part, how about you make butterflies appear over that little boy’s head.”

Rebecca sighed again and focused on the space above the bed behind the glass and not moments later butterflies of every species appeared above Jackson’s sleeping head.  
“Now.” Augustus said looking at Spender and Monica, “Would that be beneficial to your project?”  
Spender nodded, “Very much so. You could make someone see whatever you wanted them to see. Make them believe what you wanted them to believe.”  
Monica wanted to object but knew she would be ignored, “Would this hurt the children?” she asked.  
“Not at all!” he said walking Rebecca to the door where the young girl walked out before closing it behind her, “Rebecca just turned eight and I started working on her when she was seven. Their brains are still developing at this age and I am very interested in what we could see happen with my work and the alien DNA they already possess.”  
“How do you do it?” Monica continued to grill him, “Without pain.”  
“I attach electrodes to the head which will send a small shock awakening parts of the brain we generally don’t use. There’s a wide urban myth that human’s only use ten percent of their brain, which is untrue, but the problem is there is so much of the brain that can be used more frequently that remains dormant. You have no idea what you can do with your mind if it’s fully ‘awakened.’’  
“So, you’ve done this with adults?” Monica continued to grill him.  
“My primary practice is with children.” He replied getting quite irritated with Monica’s questioning. “There’s really no use in extending this brain power to adults whose brains are fully formed.”  
Monica looked back at the boy, “He was already capable of this as an infant.” She said looking at the doctor. “I watched it happen.”  
“Good. Then it won’t take as much time. What about the girl?”  
Monica shook her head, “I don’t know.”  
Augustus nodded, “Well, we’ll make it happen; I’ll make it happen.”


	33. Revelations and Wine

Dana arrived at Hyatt Place a little after six pm. After having a LONG talk with Joy, she drove the generally six hour drive in a little under five; fueled anger can really make your foot stick to the pedal. Her husband worried about her going alone, but the fire raging inside her was enough to protect her from anything; or anyone.

“Where’s Joy?” Monica said after opening the door to room 1456.  
“Safe.” Scully replied, “From you.”  
“I wasn’t going to hurt her.” Monica said stepping back to allow her former friend entrance into the hotel room.  
“Haven’t you hurt her enough?”  
“That wasn’t…” Monica stopped herself before continuing, “Want a drink?” she asked as she grabbed a very half empty wine bottle from the table, “I have more.”  
“Breastfeeding, and haven’t you had enough?”  
“Oh yes…having a baby in your mid-fifties…but everything we did was SO AWFUL!” Monica nearly screamed in annoyance as she filled another glass.  
“I wasn’t talking about me.”  
“Why did you tell her anyway?” Monica said returning to the bed and sitting on the edge of it with her now full glass, “She didn’t need to know.”  
“Did you expect her to wake up one day with everyone she knew dead and the world as she knows it changed forever and would just simply say oh look I survived this. Yippee?”  
“Well, you can take out the yippee part.” Monica took a sip of her wine and sighed deeply, “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” She said looking up at Scully.  
“Then stop it.”  
“You know I can’t. This has been in the works LONG before I was brought in. Long before you and Mulder even met.”  
“I thought we were supposed to be Adam and Eve.” Scully said wanting to roll her eyes but knowing it would just make it seem like she was just simply annoyed with everything which was happening and not flat out pissed off.  
“Oh, you were…you are…Spender had his Adam, it was just Eve that took some time.”  
“Oh…” Scully replied. As much as the idea of Spender setting them up the way he did disgusted her, the fact she wasn’t the first woman he wanted his son to be partnered with seemed to gnaw at her, “Diana?” the name just came out before she realize she had said it.  
Monica nodded, “I recognize the name. He tried to match her with Jeffrey as well…but apparently Jeffrey is a lost cause.”  
“Only to his father.”  
“Well, he’ll survive that’s the important part. Thanks to you.”  
Since this was a moment of truth telling, Scully felt she needed to do the same, “We didn’t use the vial.”  
Monica’s eyes widened as the glass froze before her lips, “Why…” she asked placing the glass on the nightstand, “Wasn’t that the whole point of the tropical getaway?”  
“Given what we, as a family, had been through it was hard to trust a concoction developed by a madman.”  
“He didn’t develop it. Actual SCIENTISTS did. What did you do with the vial?”  
“We threw it away.”  
“Where?”  
“Hawaii.”  
Monica shook her head as she got up from the bed, “Dana, this is GOING to happen. People you care about WILL die because you were too paranoid to protect them.”  
“Then give me a date. I can find a way to protect them myself if you just give me a damn date.”  
Monica continued to shake her head as she walked to the large pained windows looking out at the dark sky, “Nights like this remind me of the times before William was born.”  
Clearly Monica was going down a rabbit hole and all Scully could do was guide her, “How so?”  
“Just the two of us. You so scared for your child, me being the only one who could comfort you.” Monica turned to Scully, “He is your child Dana. And Mulder’s. Regardless of what you may believe or were told to believe YOU created him.”  
“I want to believe that…” Scully replied given the doubts still plagued her.  
Monica looked at Scully and could tell she still didn’t trust anything she said. Sometimes the truth has to come out. “Spender found William in 2005 and, after poisoning him because why not poison your own grandson, he found a way to convince his adoptive parents he was dying of cancer to get him to a special clinic. There, he ran several DNA tests confirming his patronage. Mulder is 99.98% William’s father. Paternity is never an exact 100%”  
“The DNA test I ran said the same thing.” Scully replied, “But how did he find him?”  
Monica didn’t feel comfortable blaming Jeffrey, even though he hadn’t covered his tracks very well, “He had his ways and was quite determined to find him. To make sure William was everything he had wanted to create.”  
“Was he?”  
Monica shook her head, “No, but he is now.”  
Now Scully needed to sit down, and chose to sit at the table with the glass of wine which looked much too appetizing at the moment. “What did he do to him? And Joy?”  
“Made them more human than human.” She said walking back to the table, “Are you sure you don’t want some?” she said picking up the bottle.  
“Maybe a little…” Scully replied as Monica nodded and grabbed a glass from the top of the minibar, filling it a fourth of the way before handing it to Scully, “Maybe a little more.” She replied as Monica nodded again and filled it until Scully took the glass from her hand and quickly consumed the contents, “Go on.”  
Monica retrieved her glass from the nightstand and sat down at the table across from Scully, “They both already had the necessary alien DNA to fight off infections and diseases, but that wasn’t enough for Spender. He wanted to make them his own personal superheroes to fight the alien army which was supposed to come in December of 2012- even though they would only be eleven years old. The power just went to his head. He injected William with another strain of alien DNA, and then Joy. But whatever was already in William’s system altered his genetics in such a way that his hair turned black and his eyes a very dark brown which is why he looks nothing like the baby you brought into this world. They would sit in a play room with electrodes on their heads which were stimulating their brains in ways I never thought possible…until a four year old Joy made a toy truck fly across the room. Given William already had the ability to move things with his mind the overstimulation didn’t make the truck move, it made it explode into thin air.” Monica sighed, “Once Spender saw that…he told the doctor to turn up the power on Joy until she could do the same thing.”  
“Who was this doctor? What kind of physician would do this?”  
“Dr. Goldman was his name. I think.”  
Scully shuttered at the name, “I know of him…he claimed to be working with children with genetic defects, but was doing far more.” Scully picked up the wine bottle and emptied its contents into the glass, “He’s dead now.”  
“Good.” Monica said taking a sip.  
“How could his adoptive parents allow this to happen?”  
“They believed he was dying of cancer. Dr. Goldman told them the electrodes were destroying the tumor in his brain. They didn’t know any better. No one would.”  
“And Joy…”  
“Her mother isn’t dead.”  
Scully was thankful that the truth came out in that respect.  
“But her mother, and anyone who remembers the incident believes she is.”  
“What incident?”  
Spender put me in charge of finding Joy. Told me how important she was to his mission. He had her mother’s name and address, but Patty never left her side. Not until she enrolled her in a private kindergarten in 2005. We contacted the school, which was old and they wanted to rebuild so it was pretty easy to convince them to blow up the old building for a large sum of money as long as no one got hurt. Which we did, but we had to make Patty believe her daughter didn’t survive.”  
“That’s deplorable.”  
“Why do you think I drink?”  
“We got Joy out before the explosion and paid Patty off before she could file a wrongful death suit. I think she’s in San Francisco now.”  
“Joy needs to know this.”  
“She’ll hate me.”  
“Monica, she already hates you.” Scully said bluntly, “How could she not?”  
“I hate myself.” Monica said, “This was never my plan. I just got in so deep I never saw a way out. Not until William went home and Spender wanted the tests to continue. Through other channels I got the family moved to Norfolk and Spender had no idea where he was. For over ten years he kept searching…paid off cops in every town…and they found him.” She sighed, “And then you found him. And by then he could defend himself thanks to everything his grandfather had done.”  
“Did he ever see William?”  
Monica nodded, “In the clinic, he spent time with him. Talked to him, read to him, acted like any grandfather would. I think he really did care for the boy, aside from what he was doing to him. The same way he cared for Mulder. I think it got to the point where Spender saw him as the son he never had and may have said something to that affect, which made it easier for him to believe it to be the truth. You know how if you tell someone a lie long enough you think it’s true? That was him. He started referring to William as his boy, my boy. The lie became the truth which is why it was so easy to convince Skinner of that…and you.”  
There’s only so much information you can take in a short amount of time. Scully was still processing everything Monica had essentially spewed at her. “It was so hard believing he was ever really mine. From the moment I found out I was pregnant. After everything I had been told, being made to believe I could never conceive a child. We tried invitro before we ever even were really together. I guess all along I always wanted Mulder to be the father of my children and here I was, with a child growing inside of me and all I could do was question how it even got there in the first place. By my third trimester I was just happy to be having a child, I didn’t care how it got there. Which also made me feel so guilty. But, at the time, we believed Mulder was dead so regardless of the circumstances there was just a part of me that knew I would never be alone again. Maybe if I never sent Mulder away I would have had the strength to protect William, but I thought I was giving him a better life and now you’re telling me I couldn’t even do that?”  
“You can’t blame yourself. It sounds like regardless of what choice you made, someone would have found him. The important thing is you are together now.”  
“I just feel like he’s never really going to forgive us for what was done to him.”  
“I think he does. Or he wouldn’t have come back to you.”  
Scully looked down at the empty glass in front of her. “I hope so.”  
Monica sighed and stood up, picking up the empty wine bottle and tossing it in the tiny trash can by the table, “Another?” she asked.  
Scully shook her head, “No, I’ve already had enough.”  
“What about Joy?” Monica asked grabbing another bottle of Merlot and screwing off the top, “Are you going to tell her about her mother too?”  
Scully nodded, “Yes.” She said looking up at Monica, “Wouldn’t you want to know your mother was alive?”  
“My mother died of breast cancer when I was seventeen.” Monica said sitting back down and refilling her glass, “I miss her every day.”  
“I miss mine as well. I wish she could have seen Melissa. Especially with how angry she was at me for giving William up. I couldn’t tell her all the reasons why, even if she witnessed the events that led up to my decision.”  
“My guess is I’m never going to see Joy again.”  
“That’s her decision to make, but I would have to say at this time it’s highly unlikely.” Scully looked at her watch and realized they had been talking for over an hour, “I really should head back.”  
“You won’t get home until the middle of the night.” Monica said standing as well, “Why don’t you stay here?”  
Even after all she had done, Monica was still trying to be her friend. “Monica, you know that’s not going to happen. I am grateful for all you’ve done for me in the past, but that’s the past. So much has happened since that I just can’t have any kind of relationship with you going forward.”  
Monica nodded, “I understand. I guess I kind of have to. In any event, thank you for coming here and please let Joy know that I do care for her and I’m sorry for all I’ve done.”  
Although Scully had no intention of saying that to the teenage girl, she simply nodded to Monica, “Good night.”  
“And tell her she can turn her phone back on. As you know I never needed to track her that way.”  
“But why? Why did you put that chip in her neck? William doesn’t have one.”  
“William doesn’t need it…” Monica replied, “I think you understand why now.”  
Scully understood, but it didn’t mean she was ok with it. Before she got dragged into a longer conversation and delayed her arrival home even longer, Scully simply left. Leaving Monica alone with her conscience and a case of wine.


	34. Revelations and Pain

As the little dot on Find a Friend made its way closer and closer to him, Mulder found himself more than a little obsessive about his wife’s whereabouts. He wanted to go with her, but she objected and he knew you do not say no to Dana Scully. Well, he had...in the past…and always paid for it.  
He fed Melissa at eight, now it was eleven. Mulder was thankful the dot proved she was on her way home, but he just wished she had let him go with her.  
Mulder tried to keep his mind occupied while watching the moving dot on 285, he had played Monopoly with Joy and William till past ten but clearly his mind wasn’t in it enough to notice that Joy had placed two hotels on Park Place bankrupting him an hour into the game. Now, as the clock ticked closer to midnight and the dot was less than a hundred miles away, he began to drift off into what now land. Even without the possible decimation of billions of people, he really had no plan other than raising his daughter. What did retired people do anyway? Golf? He hated golf. Fish? Given his feelings towards animal rights that was definitely out of the question, so what? If he really did have a long life to look forward to, he really needed to think of something to do with it.  
“She’s still not back, huh?” A male voice said behind Mulder as he sat at the dining room table staring obsessively at his phone.  
A bit startled, Mulder turned to see his son as he shook his head and walked to the other side of the table sitting down in front of his father. “No…” Mulder replied looking back down at the dot, “Sixty-four miles away.”  
William nodded, “You’re obsessed.”  
“Guilty.” Mulder turned off the phone even though he instantly felt anxious the second the screen went dark, “But, coming from the guy who couldn’t get a hold of his girlfriend for a week…”  
William shrugged, “Maybe it is in the genes.” He said before letting out a yawn.  
“I don’t really need the company.” Mulder said honestly wanting to just stare at his phone and watch the numbers go down.  
“Yeah, well, I couldn’t sleep. It’s been a weird day.”  
“Very.” Mulder replied, “But I’ve had so many weird days in my life I can’t even keep track.”  
“I can relate.” He replied, “But, you’ve probably seen a lot more weirdness than I have.”  
“Probably.” Mulder said giving in to his anxiety and turning the phone back on, “Fifty-nine miles.”  
“She’s going fast.”  
“She’s been known to have a lead foot.” Mulder smirked recalling thousands of miles of road trips.  
William watched as is father stared at the phone and thought about how he behaved last week and the girl currently sleeping in the room across from his, “Are you sure it’s ok if Joy stays here?”  
Mulder nodded as the green number changed to fifty-six, “Of course it is. It’s probably better if she’s with people who understand her. And we have the room.”  
“She just seemed so scared earlier…”  
“Understandable. But I’m sure in time she will know she’s safe here.” Mulder replied stifling his own exhaustion, “You should probably get back to bed.”  
Understanding that his father wanted to be alone, William simply nodded and got up from the table, “She’s ok, you know. I’m pretty sure I’d know if she wasn’t.” He said referring to his mother.  
“Me too.”  
With a little over fifty miles to go in her journey home, Scully stopped at McDonald’s for a restroom and caffeine. Thankfully she had enough breast milk stored as to not worry about what she put in her body, and as she sat in the driver’s seat of her Ford Explorer and sipped on the full of ingredients even she couldn’t pronounce cup of Diet Coke, she found herself suddenly overcome with grief. The anger which had fueled her when she went to confront Monica was now replaced with sadness for the friend she once had and what that friend had become. Was it simply power? Or, like she said, she had gotten so far down she couldn’t see her way up anymore. In the end, Monica did do all she could to bring their son back to them and for that she was grateful, but it didn’t stop the pain festering in her heart.  
Placing the cup in the rarely used cup holder, Scully turned back on the ignition and pulled out of the Durango McDonald’s desperately needing to see her family.  
It was a little past one am when the notification that someone had approached the gate had come up on Mulder’s phone. He had spaced out a bit due to tiredness, but was fully awake when he opened the app and watched his wife’s beautiful face as she entered in the required code and the gates parted welcoming her entrance.  
He debated going back to bed, as to not let her know he was waiting for her to arrive, but as he struggled to make a decision the key turned in the lock and the front door opened revealing the woman he had missed desperately for nearly twelve hours.  
He expected an eye roll, an exasperated ‘why did you wait up?’ But instead, Scully entered their home, let the door close and automatically lock behind her and dropped her purse on the floor as she approached Mulder, placing her right hand on the back of his neck and pulling him down until his lips met hers. Mulder found himself shocked, and turned on as Scully’s tongue pierced through his lips and into his mouth, the kiss growing deeper as she pushed him closer to the staircase and parted before he hit them.  
“That wasn’t what I was expecting…” Mulder replied honestly confused as Scully grabbed his right arm and proceeded to lead him up the stairs to their bedroom.  
Locking the door behind her, Scully kicked off her boots and tossed her jacket on the chair by the armoire. Mulder watched as the jacket slipped off the red upholstered chair and fell on the floor, his wife oblivious as she returned to him and proceeded to continue the kiss from moments earlier only this time pushing him closer to their bed while her hands unbuttoned his jeans and began to unzip them.  
As his body reacted to what his partner was doing, Mulder’s mind was focused on needing to know why she was doing it. Her kiss fierce and hungry as she grabbed hold of him and he groaned in his own need before his mind told him this was wrong. Something was wrong, and he couldn’t continue without knowing what that was.  
Placing his hands on the sides of her face, he pulled her lips away from him, and as much as he didn’t want to, Mulder said her name, no response. Her eyes closed, she didn’t even seem to notice they had parted.  
“Scully…” he said again as she continued to fight to remove a very important part of his body from its clothed barrier.  
“SCULLY!” he tried a third time, much louder, as he felt the cold air hit him. “DANA!” he yelled even louder which caused her to jump and recoil from him, his hands falling from her face.  
Looking like she had just been in trance, Scully stared at her husband as he returned his most valuable appendage to its resting spot and zipped up.  
“What was that!?” He asked, his voice only slightly lower than when he bellowed her given name.  
Confused, and angry, Scully shook her head, “Since when do you turn down sex?”  
“When the person offering clearly is upset about something.”  
“Well, then consider the offer rescinded.” She said throwing her arms up in mocked defeat.  
“But why were you behaving that way in the first place?” he continued generally concerned, “That’s not like you.”  
“Well, forgive me for wanting to feel good when all I feel is pain!” she screamed in a matter she had never screamed at him prior, before rushing to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.  
Apparently, that was not a good twelve hour trip.  
Knowing he couldn’t just leave her there to sulk, Mulder went to the bathroom door and knocked, “Can we at least talk about it?”  
“What’s to talk about? I’m a horrible mother. End of story.” She cried back as she sat on the edge of the large bathtub with a towel because tissue was not enough for the tears about to fall.  
Not even bothering to knock again, Mulder opened the door and entered the bathroom, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub next to his wife, “How could you think that?”  
“Because I gave William up to protect him, and he was never safe. That bastard found him anyway and turned him into a monster.”  
“He’s far from a monster and who found him?”  
“Your father. He found him and he took him to this place where they made him what he is.”  
“But that doesn’t make you a horrible person or William a monster. My father is the only monster here.”  
“But if I couldn’t protect my son what makes you think I can protect my daughter?”  
“Well, for one, the person who hurt him washed up on beach with multiple gun shot wounds and two I’m here now and I won’t let anything happen to her. To any of you.”  
“That’s a nice thought, but there’s still pending Armageddon we can’t do anything about.”  
Mulder sighed and looked down at the ivory tiled floor, “Remember, I had this house built when we had a pending Armageddon looming over us and we’re still here.”  
“You didn’t see Monica tonight…or last night…this is going to happen and we didn’t protect anyone.”  
“You mean the vial?”  
Scully nodded, “Yes, I told her we didn’t use it and the expression on her face will stay with me for the rest of my life. I honestly don’t want to survive this if my family doesn’t, Mulder. I know you understand that.”  
Mulder nodded, “We’ll think of something…don’t we always?” he said gently nudging her hoping for a bit of a smile out of his wife which sadly didn’t come, “But going back to what you said earlier, about William being made into a monster…what did you mean by that?”  
Scully sighed, “Your father found out about William somehow, and found him when he was only four. He took him, and Joy, to a doctor who performed experiments on them. Made them into …something else.” She closed her eyes and sighed even louder before looking directly at her husband, “I believe he turned them into killers.”  
“You don’t have any proof of that.” Mulder replied even with all he had witnessed he never saw his son as a killer only as a boy protecting himself, “Did she tell you the doctor’s name?”  
“Goldman.”  
And the images Mulder wanted to erase from his brain came flowing back as she shuddered for a good thirty seconds at the memories of the man’s demise right in front of him, “I should have known there was some connection.”  
Scully nodded as she returned her attention to the peach colored towel on her lap, “I felt one and I never knew why, but it still doesn’t change what he did.”  
“What who did?” Mulder asked honestly concerned about what Monica told his wife given the monster comments she had already made about their son.  
“Dr. Goldman.” Scully replied, realizing the tone of her husband’s voice was that of true concern, “Who did you think I meant?”  
Mulder shook his head and got up from the tub, “It’s late and we should get to bed.”  
“Mulder…” Scully eyed him as he nervously put his hands in his pockets, “What are you hiding?”  
“Nothing.”  
“I’ve known you for nearly twenty-seven years. What is it?”  
Mulder shook his head, “Nothing you need to worry yourself over, now let’s please get back to bed.”  
Scully was going to object even louder, until a banging on their bedroom door interrupted her train of thought. Getting up from the tub and eying her husband on the way out of the bathroom in her ‘this discussion isn’t over’ way, he followed her to the door where Scully opened the bedroom door to reveal their son and the sound of a baby screaming behind him.  
“Baby’s crying.” He said before stepping out of the way of the worried mother  
Following the sound of the cries, Scully opened the door to her daughter’s room and found herself unable to continue walking upon seeing the three month old child standing in her crib, her tiny hands gripped to the edge of the barriers.  
“Oh shit…” Came out of Scully’s mouth upon seeing the infant literally standing before her as she held on to the edge of her crib.  
Her husband right behind her, his own face once of shock as he watched his wife approach the crib and pick up the infant, now wearing a pink nightgown because onesies were no longer an option due to her her rapid growth. Scully picked up the crying child and had actually lost track of how much she had grown since she last left her, the screams coming from her daughter now awakening everyone in the home as Joy entered the bedroom.  
“Is she ok?” Joy asked as she couldn’t help but notice how red Melissa’s face was as the tears fell down it.  
“Probably just growing pains.” Scully replied given how fast the child was developing it wasn’t much of a conclusion to jump to.  
Holding her infant daughter against her chest, Scully turned to see three sets of eyes staring right at her. Her heart heavy and full of confusion and fear she turned to her son, “Have you ever killed anyone?”  
Melissa’s cries now a bit softer as her mother held her, her older brother was now faced with a difficult question, “What?” he asked confused and a bit shocked himself as to why his mother was asking him this loaded question in the middle of the night.  
“Answer me.” Scully replied as she rocked back and forth to ease her daughter’s pain as much as possible.  
William sighed, loudly, “Yes.” He said feeling as if a giant weight had left his body, “But only in my own defense.”  
“Scully…” Mulder stepped between his wife and his son. “You have to understand the circumstances.”  
“I need to know how.” Scully replied as Melissa’s cries began to quiet.  
“Is this really the time and place?” Mulder questioned.  
“Yes.” Scully replied looking directly at him, “For us to move forward I need to know everything.”  
William just shook his head, “I just imagine their entire being imploding and it…happens.”  
The news reports Scully tried to ignore from over a year earlier came flashing back to her. The blood spatters all over the jacket Mulder threw away forefront on her mind, “You knew.” She said to her husband.  
“And I didn’t want to upset you.” Mulder pleaded with his wife, “Given your condition.” He said looking at their daughter who was now quiet in her mother’s arms.  
Turning her attention back to her daughter, Scully fought the sadness building inside of her, “You didn’t tell me he killed anyone.”  
“So have I and so have you.” Mulder replied as if he desperately needed to try to bring home his point, “All in our own self-defense.”  
“Me too.” Joy spoke out in a bit of a fragile tone, “The same way William did.”  
“Great.” Scully replied. “A house full of murders. We need our own reality show.” She said pushing past her husband, son and Joy and carrying her daughter into the bedroom where she didn’t bother closing the door behind her because she knew he was right on her heels.  
“Should we leave?” William honestly asked his father.  
“No.” Mulder replied looking directly at both teenagers, “She’s just upset over a lot of things; just go back to sleep.”

William and Joy nodded and Mulder waited until they returned to their rooms and closed the doors before heading to his own to deal with whatever awaited him and honestly now wishing he just let his wife continue what she started not fifteen minutes earlier.  
Scully had placed Melissa in the middle of the king size bed surrounded by pillows as the infant sucked on her left thumb and stared up at her mother.  
“Guess that cancels plans for tonight.” Mulder said as he closed the door behind him and attempted to change the subject.  
“I just feel better if she’s with us.” Scully replied making sure the child was safe before getting up and picking her discarded jacket off the floor, “Given what I know now.”  
“William isn’t going to hurt his own sister, and besides you were under the impression he wasn’t even ours anyway so what would telling you have accomplished?” Mulder said following her as she hung to jacket up in the armoire.  
Scully closed the door and looked up at him, “I would have known what he was capable of.”  
“He’s not going to hurt any of us. He’s still our son.”  
As much pain as she was in she realized he was right. That night she questioned everything and maybe being told he was nothing more than an experiment was the out she needed to relieve herself of all the guilt she had felt for sixteen years, but now that she knew the truth about everything she wasn’t sure what to feel or say, “He’s still our son.” She said repeating her words to back to her husband.  
Mulder forced a bit of a smile, “And it’s close to one am and we’re both beat and it would be best to deal with this in the morning.”  
Scully nodded, “I’d still feel better if she slept with us.”  
Mulder looked at the child who was now looking directly at him, her thumb still in her mouth, “That’s fine. The mood is pretty much gone anyway.”  
“I’ll make it up to you.” She replied giving him the best smile she could muster.  
“I know you will.” He replied before leaning in and kissing her gently on the forehead.


	35. The Dream...

Friday June 1, 2012  
The plane ride from Virginia to Los Angeles was one thing, but sitting in a rental car for four hours driving to the outskirts of…existence… was another. No cell phone reception, no McDonalds, nothing an eleven year old girl could do but stare out the window of the rented Excursion and wish she could escape.  
“Only two more hours.” Monica said as she checked the map – since even the GPS wouldn’t work out here.  
“Whatever.” Joy replied in her typical pre-teen way as she stared out the window, “You know I could be at home with my friends.”  
“You will make friends here.” Monica replied, “I told you, it’s a camp for kids like you.”  
“Weirdos.” Joy sighed as she focused on a singular cloud in the sky that resembled a cat.  
“You’re not a weirdo.” Monica stated emphatically, “As I’ve told you time and time again you’re very special.”  
As Joy continued her focus on the cat she now named Felix, the radio turned on and began to scan through dozens of stations of static.   
“Stop it!” Monica shrieked almost skidding off the desert road as she quickly turned off the radio, “Yes, you’re going to be with other kids who can do just that. You will make each other insane.”  
“Great.” Joy sighed while closing her eyes and resting her head against the passenger window, “So, this place you’re taking me I can actually be myself?”  
“Yes.”  
“Not like at school where I got in trouble for making Scott Grainger eat worms.”  
“Spaghetti you turned into worms. Yes.”  
“Everyone thought they were worms.”  
“Anyway, yes. And this year you’re going to a new school. They generally don’t enroll seventh graders, but your test scores proved your worth.”  
Opening her eyes before rolling them, Joy turned to Monica, “I hate school.”  
“I know, but you’re good at it and why not share your gift?”  
“So, my brain I can share, my ability to turn on a microwave from another room I have to keep secret.”  
“For the next three months you can share everything.” Monica turned to the girl and smiled at her freckled face, “Show off as much as you want.”  
Joy forced a small smile, which quickly faded, “But I won’t know anyone.”  
“You know Jackson.”  
“I don’t remember him.”  
“You will when you see him. You two spent a lot of time together when you were sick in the hospital after your mother passed away.”  
“He was sick too?”  
Since she was already lying about so much, Monica continued, “Yes, just like you.”  
She didn’t remember that time in the hospital, the memories were hazy, but she didn’t remember a boy she was around a lot. He was nice, at least to her, but nothing else. It was as if a faint vision of him was all she held onto from that scary time in her life.  
Hot, and tired, they arrived at the center by four pm. A giant building with security gates in the middle of the desert. Joy got out of the car and retrieved her suitcase from the back of the vehicle as she followed Monica dragging her own suitcase, to the front gate where a large black man stood staring them down.  
“Joy Taylor.” Monica said to the man holding him a folder he quickly looked over before taking a good hard look at the standing beside Monica.  
“She doesn’t look eleven.” He replied given the girl was only a good inch shorter than the adult next to her and unfortunately hit puberty two years earlier.  
“Don’t let her body fool you.” Monica replied knowing that this would be an issue for quite a while the more Joy…developed.  
Brian White, as his name badge displayed, nodded and closed the folder before walking to his security post and retrieving a larger folder, “Everything she needs is in here. Room seven. Your room is in the north building with the other adults.”  
Monica nodded and took the paperwork from the man as he pulled a wrist band out first, “You are not to leave the premises.” He said as he nodded for Joy to raise her left arm so he could place it around her wrist and then scan it.  
“You didn’t say this was a prison.” Joy said looking at the wrist band with her full name and date of birth.  
“It’s not.” Brian replied, “We just don’t want you wandering off. It’s a dangerous world out there.”  
“Not for me.” Joy replied as Monica thanked the man and the headed into the building.  
Room seven consisted of a twin bed, a dresser, and a bathroom with private toilet and shower.  
“No TV.” Joy said as she kicked her suitcase against the bed, “No books.”  
“There’s a room with a tv and a library.”  
“No computer.”  
“There’s a computer lab.”  
“With no privacy.”  
“What do you have to hide?”  
Joy shook her head and crossed her arms as she looked out the window to the courtyard, “What is this place?”  
“It’s where you will learn how to control your…skills…and develop and learn new ones.”  
“So, this isn’t exactly a summer vacation?” She said looking directly a Monica her blue eyes full of sadness, “Can’t I just have a summer where I can be a kid?”  
“You will, sweetie…” Monica placed her hands on the girl’s shoulder, “One day.” She continued as she watched the girl’s eyes fill with tears. Tears of a girl who really didn’t know her place in this messed up world, but one day she would. And soon.  
There was a pool on the south side of the compound. Joy changed into her red one piece and stared at herself in the mirror. She was only eleven, barely eleven, but had developed in the fourth grade along with a special visitor she wanted nothing to do with. In a word, Monica freaked. She wasn’t ready - as if Joy was – to deal with it and against the doctors’ orders was implanted with an IUD by her tenth birthday.   
At least that’s what she was told. Everything she read about the device didn’t say anything about the back of your neck.  
She felt strange about what she was wearing, just because it made her look so much other than she was, but she wasn’t allowed to wear a bikini yet and as she pulled her long auburn hair into a ponytail she wished one of her ‘skills’ was to just be invisible.  
There were six other kids at the pool when Joy arrived. This was the ‘get to know you’ kick off before dinner that night. There was a black girl with gorgeous dreadlocks sitting on the edge of the pool in a cobalt bikini, her legs in the water as she stared up at the blue sky. She looked to be older than Joy, but who could really tell given her own appearance. There was a Hispanic boy on the other side of the pool with long tan board shorts looking bored. He also looked older and the chest hair was a dead giveaway.  
There was a blonde girl, who could have been a super model with a chest twice the size of Joy’s sitting at a table by the pool writing. Her hair draped across her shoulders and her long tan legs probably never saw an annoying freckle in all their life and the Asian boy sitting at the next table seemed more intrigued by her than the book he was supposedly reading.  
“That’s Heather.” A girl’s voice said behind her as she found herself just in awe of the girl, “She’s the perfect one.”  
“Huh?” Joy turned to see a girl about her height with dark black hair and also wearing a red bikini.  
“I’m Grace.” She said holding out her hand, “Guess we have all the token hair and eye colors represented now.” She continued as Joy couldn’t help but notice her eyes were so green they were almost jade.  
“Joy…” Joy replied as she shook the girl’s hand, “How old is Heather?”  
“Seventeen.” Grace just stared at the girl as she continued to write in her notebook oblivious to those around her, “She’s really nice, but it’s hard getting past her face…and boobs.” Grace sighed and looked Joy up and down, “How old are you?”  
“Eleven.”  
Grace’s eyes widened, “Damn. God sure did bless you. I’m fourteen and still waiting for SOMETHING to develop.”  
“Not sure if it’s God who did the blessing.” Joy replied.  
“I hear you.” Grace said looking around, “I’m not sure how many of us are supposed to be here, but you may be the youngest.”  
“Starting to seem that way.”  
“Heather is the oldest, Sabrina, the one by the pool is sixteen, Jason – the one who can’t stop staring at Heather is fifteen, Caleb – that Ken doll by the fence is also seventeen – and too much chest hair, Samuel, is sixteen as well.” Grace did a 360 of the area, “I know we’re missing a couple.”  
“I feel out of my depth.” Joy said wishing for that invisibility again.  
“Nah.” Grace replied gently shoving her, “Age really isn’t a factor here, we’re all here for the same reason.” She continued as she sat on the edge of the pool motioning for Joy to sit beside her.  
Grateful for someone to talk to Joy sat down next to Grace and let her pale legs dangle in the cold water, “Do you know the real reason we’re here because I’m a bit confused?”  
“Training.” She replied, “Mentally and physically.”  
“For what?”  
“War.”  
Chills instantly ran through Joy’s body, “This is a military camp?”  
Grace nearly snorted, “Oh God no. It’s more like a science camp with military like training…but there aren’t any guns. Unless paintball counts.”  
“I’m not sure I can ever use a gun.” Joy replied.  
“No one is sure until they have to.” Grace shrugged, “But I’m pretty sure no one here needs to use a gun to inflict pain.” She eyed Joy closely, “You know?”  
Joy nodded, “I know…but I would never hurt anyone unless I had to.”  
“That’s the right frame of mind to have. Especially here with people who know what you’re capable of.”  
“So we all have the same…skills?”  
Grace shrugged again, “I don’t know. My parents called them ‘gift’s’ but given they’re both scientists I sure as hell know I wasn’t born with them.”  
“I don’t think so either. They just kind of…showed up…”  
“I think that’s the same with all of us. Except Heather and Caleb who were just born perfect.”  
There was a loud boom coming from the cafeteria area of the center which caused everyone, including Jason, to turn to see where the sound was coming from. A young boy with dark wavy dark hair walked out of the room as a few adults went running into it. Joy found herself fixated with the boy as he walked with a bit of a swagger and a smirk as he approached the pool area in his black swim trunks.  
“I don’t know him…” Grace said watching as he came to the edge of the pool and dived right in.  
“Jackson…” Joy said softly as she watched his body under the water swim to the end of the pool without ever having to get up to catch air.  
“He’s going to be trouble.” Grace shook her head as she watched Jackson emerge from the water and lean against the pool wall, his arms outstretched as he watched two adults’ exit the cafeteria with a giant trash can.  
“Frozen Coke and Mentos in the fridge. All you have to do is wait for it to thaw a tiny bit and BOOM!” Jackson smirked at the kids looking at him, “You know you wish you thought of it.”  
No one replied to his statement, all going back to what they were originally doing before the explosion, but Joy couldn’t stop staring at the boy.   
“He must be the untouchable one.” Grace sighed and shook her head in annoyance, “The one who could probably get away with murder.”  
“How so?” Joy asked still unable to stop looking at her former in-patient friend.  
“Apparently he’s related to someone big in this organization so he can do whatever he wants. Pretty sure that won’t keep him out of prison if he does kill someone, but who knows anymore.” She looked around the area, “I don’t know how many are supposed to be here though.”  
Really not listening to anything Grace was saying, feeling as if she was in some kind of trance, Joy lowered herself into the pool and waded over to Jackson. Her eyes on him the entire time as she used her arms to push her way through the water to the boy who wasn’t even looking at her until she was a foot in front of him.  
“Jackson.” Joy said directly to him.  
“Yeah…” Jackson replied seeming extremely uninterested in this girl before him.   
“You don’t remember me?”  
“Should I?” his voice cracked a bit to a higher register as if he was still going though the most annoying stage of puberty for boys.  
“We were in the hospital together when we were little. We played checkers. You were black I was red…you used to have hair like mine…”  
Jackson shook his head, clearly becoming bored with this girl, “I don’t remember.”  
For the ten seconds she thought she had a friend here, Joy felt a bit better, but as he stared back at her with cold dark eyes, she felt her heart cracking.  
“Sorry to have bothered you.” Joy replied just wanting to run away from the world as she quickly swam to the end of the pool and pushed herself out, feeling so many eyes watching her as she ran back to her room, pressed her thumb on the keypad and pushed the door open as it unlocked before falling onto the small bed and crying.

Joy woke up startled, tears streaming down her face she picked up her phone – still in airplane mode – to see it was 3:15AM. After the commotion in the baby’s room around one she fell back asleep about an hour later, and even though she rarely dreamed this dream was vivid. She recalled places and faces and a boy who broke her heart. A boy named Jackson.  
Getting out of the queen bed in her t shirt and leggings – she should have packed more in her rush to escape the Foxcroft School - Joy slowly opened the bedroom door and stared at the door across from her. A hint of moonlight from her room to his reflecting on the door handle, as if someone was guiding her there.  
Jackson.  
Jackson.  
Taking the six steps needed to cross the hallway, she placed her hand on the silver door knob and turned it while slowly opening the door.  
The same moon that was shining on the door handle was now on William’s face as he slept on his back. His hair a mess, his arms outstretched on the double bed, his mouth slightly agape in sleep she found herself just staring at him the same way she stared at the boy in the pool that day she had forgotten until only moments ago.  
“Jackson.” She said softly to him. No response.  
“Jackson.” She said a bit louder and he stirred a little and she waited for more, but after licking his lips before his mouth closed he seemed to have returned to his slumber.  
“JACKSON!” she said even louder, but not enough to wake up the adults in the other room.  
William’s eyes opened slowly and fluttered as they adjusted to the light and focused on the person yelling his previous name.  
“What?” he said, “Why are you calling me that?”  
“That’s your name isn’t it?” she almost pleaded what she wanted to be right. That she knew there was a deeper connection to this man than she originally thought.  
William nodded while he yawned, bracing himself up on his forearms to get a better look at Joy, “It was, my adoptive parents changed my name, but Jackson is gone.”  
Joy sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes still on him, “Jackson was my friend. At least I thought he was.”  
“Jackson was a jackass to a lot of girls. Hence the name I guess.”  
“Do you remember being in the hospital when you were four?”  
William shook his head, “No.”  
“Neither did I, until last night. Until not five minutes ago when it all came back to me. We met so long ago…and then we met again and you looked different. You acted different and you made me cry.”  
“Like I said. Jackson was a jerk.”  
“You don’t remember any of it?”  
William continued to shake his head, “I’m sorry, but I don’t. Maybe it’s for the best I guess, but I didn’t remember ever meeting you until that day at the pool in Hawaii.”  
“But something compelled you to approach me.”  
“Yeah, you’re hot.” He smiled.  
Unable to prevent the smile that formed on her face Joy tried to brush off the comment but it took her a moment to compose her thoughts, “Well, I believe deep in your subconscious you remembered that time and that’s why you came over to talk to me.”  
“Maybe.” William shrugged and yawned again, “Maybe one day it will all come back to me, but for now I’d just really like to get back to sleep.”  
Joy nodded, but didn’t want to leave.  
“You…want to stay here?” William nervously asked even though he could feel that she wanted to.  
Joy nodded, “Yes.”  
William moved to closer to the right edge of the bed as Joy stood up so he could remove the covers and allow her to lay next to him, quickly covering her with the blanket as she placed her head on the pillow he had been sleeping on. Instinctively, William wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and Joy had never in her life felt safer than she did as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.  
Birds.  
Birds were so much louder in the mountains and in the spring. Scully awakened to the whatever bird singing whatever song and her eyes opened to see her daughter looking back at her and smiling.  
Having completely forgotten she had brought her in bed with them only hours earlier, Scully quickly sat up and looked down at Melissa as she sat up between two pillows and looked up at her mother, still grinning.  
“You would think your father would have put you back in your crib before his morning run.” She said picking the child up who quickly reached for her right breast, “Oh no, mommy imbibed on too much bad stuff last night. You’re getting the good stuff.” She said cradling the girl in her arms as she got out of bed and opened her bedroom door.  
Stepping out into the hallway she quickly noticed Joy’s door open. Walking in to see an unmade bed and no Joy. Stepping back out she checked the closed hallway bathroom and it was empty.  
“Joy?” Scully called out to no response before noticing that William’s door was slightly ajar.  
“Shit…” she said to herself not wanting to open it, but knowing she had to.  
Doing the sign of the cross with her free right hand, Scully then slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside the cluttered room.  
Melissa, with her left hand shoved in her mouth looked around the room as her mother did before two sets of blue eyes settled on the two teenagers sound asleep in the bed to the right of them.  
Scully sighed heavily, unable to look away as William’s head rested in the crook of Joy’s neck, Joy sleeping peacefully with what had to be a smile on her face. She didn’t want to say anything, she knew she shouldn’t, but there was a part of her that wanted to pour a bucket of cold water on their faces and kick Joy to the curb.  
That was the motherly instinct that just wanted to protect her boy.  
But she also wanted to protect Joy.  
Realizing it was probably best to say nothing, Scully decided to leave, but not before William’s eyes opened and he turned to see his mother holding his infant sister and staring at him with an expression he hadn’t seen in the last three months.  
“Hey.” He said before realizing why she had that look on her face, “It’s not what you think.”  
Scully closed her eyes and shook her head and simply walked out of the room before she said something she would regret.  
Scully was at the freezer retrieving a baggie of milk when William came rushing into the kitchen, “Seriously! All we were doing was sleeping.”  
Scully still didn’t speak as she retrieved a glass bowl from the cupboard and placed it in the sink before turning on the hot water and waiting for it to warm up before filling the bowl.  
“Please say something!” William pleaded with his mother.  
After the bowl filled, Scully turned off the faucet and placed the baggy in the bowl before turning to her son, “It’s none of my business.”  
“We were just sleeping.” He repeated his words hoping if he said them enough she’d actually believe them.  
The front door opened and William feared the worst as his father walked into the kitchen in his black jogging pants and sweat soaked grey t-shirt. “I sense something tense.” Mulder said looking at the wide eyes of his son and the way Scully was now looking up at the ceiling.

“It’s nothing.” She said turning to her husband, “Go take your shower.”  
“Shower can wait.” He replied crossing his arms against his drenched shirt, “What’s going on here?”  
“You want to tell him or should I?” Scully said to her son.  
William sighed and looked at the time on the microwave clock, “About five hours ago Joy had a weird dream and asked if she could sleep with me. SLEEP. JUST SLEEP.”  
Mulder nodded, “I’m familiar with the question.”  
“See!” William said, “But she thinks more than that happened!”  
Mulder shrugged, “Because more generally does happen. That’s how your sister got here.”  
Scully gently elbowed him in the chest, “That was different.”  
“So is this! We didn’t do anything but sleep!”  
“I want to believe you, but I also know what I saw.” Scully replied as she checked on the baggie of milk in the bowl.  
“Yes, you saw two people sleeping in the same bed.”  
“Two people who clearly are sexually attracted to each other.” She replied.  
“But that doesn’t mean we are actually having sex!” he yelled back.  
“This feels so familiar.” Mulder said opening the fridge and pulling out the Brita bottle, “If he said they aren’t having sex we have to believe him.”  
“No one believed us.” Scully replied back to him before looking back at her son, “I know I really have no right to infringe on your life given everything that’s happened, but this is my home and I’d like you to respect that.”  
“I do!” He nearly cried back, “I wouldn’t do anything to upset you and I already told you I’m not ready.”  
Scully nearly snorted, “Now I am questioning the DNA results.”  
“Not funny.” Mulder replied knowing that was a knock against him and his past, “Everyone develops differently regardless of genealogy. If he’s not ready, he’s not ready.”  
“Ready for what?” another voice added to the discussion as Joy entered the room, her hair a mess, but wearing the same clothes they saw her in hours earlier.  
“Will you PLEASE tell them, HER, that we didn’t have sex?” William asked the girl who seemed startled by the question.  
“No! I mean no we didn’t!” Joy replied as if the thought repulsed her and William couldn’t help but feel a bit insulted.  
“Then why were you in his bed?” Scully firmly asked.  
Joy nodded as her front teeth dug into her lower lip, “Because I just didn’t want to be alone and needed someone to hold me.”  
Given she had been in the exact same situation countless times with the man beside her which didn’t lead to intercourse – as much as they both wanted it to – all Scully could do was nod in sympathy, “Ok.”  
“So you believe her but not me?” William felt even more insulted.  
“I believe you. I just needed all the facts and now I have them.” She said retrieving the milk from the bowl. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to feed my daughter.” She said grabbing a clean glass bottle and nipple from the cabinet and heading back up the stairs.  
“Are you going to make me leave?” Joy asked Mulder after Scully was out of sight.  
“No.” Mulder said shaking his head before finishing what was left in the water bottle and tossing it in the sink to be washed, “But it would probably be best if you stayed in your own bed.”  
Joy nodded and Mulder patted her the shoulder on his way up to shower.  
“What age were you?” Mulder asked after coming out of the shower and drying his hair with one towel while another was tied around his waist.  
“Didn’t we already have this discussion during some drunken night twenty something years ago?” Scully replied as she sat in the middle of the king bed with Melissa in her lap as she sucked feverishly from the glass bottle and rubber nipple.  
“Probably, but I don’t remember.”  
“Yes you do.”  
“In any event, we were BOTH much younger than those two.”  
“I had a rebellious period, and it’s different when it’s your own child.” She said brushing back Melissa’s soft auburn hair which seemed to have grown a bit more overnight. “Missy is going to be a nun.”  
“Yes. She is. But William isn’t and Joy isn’t and they’re almost adults.”  
“Why are you being so liberal about this? Do you really want them having sex twenty feet away from us!”  
“Are you asking if I want to watch it? NO! But they’re HUMAN and that’s eventually what humans do even if it’s been a while.”  
“Hey, you had your chance last night.”  
“Sorry, angry and sad sex aren’t my thing.”  
“Liar.”  
Realizing this discussion was going in a totally different direction, Mulder sat down on the bed across from his wife and child and crossed his legs in the same position she was sitting in, “What are you so afraid of?”  
“Everything.” She replied looking down at her child, “When I found out I was pregnant, again, I just got so scared. Given my age and everything that happened with William I wasn’t sure I could go through it all again. There was a moment where I considered…not keeping her.”  
“No…”Mulder almost choked on the one syllable word.  
“A moment. One fleeting moment…I didn’t know where WE were and we had just found William and I was confused and scared…”  
“And going to church constantly.”  
“I needed answers…”  
“Did you get any?”  
“Don’t mock me.”  
“I’m not. I know how much your faith means to you and I’m honestly asking if you got the answers you needed.”  
“Well, I didn’t, but eventually I realized that this was the plan God had for me. That she’s here for a reason, even if I didn’t know the reason why…yet.”  
“Do you know now?”  
“To make me believe in us.” She said looking at her husband, “For as long as I’ve loved you the pain of losing you became too great that it prevented me from ever taking that next step. I mean, I did lose you, and I was pregnant with William and all I kept telling myself was at least I still had a part of you. And then we got that second chance, and then I lost you again.”  
“You’ve never lost me.”  
“You know what I mean. And now that I finally have everything I could have ever wanted I’m faced with the possible destruction of the planet.”  
“What does that have to do with two teenagers sharing a bed?”  
“Nothing, it’s just so much at once and I’m just not ready to deal with all of this.”  
Moving closer to his wife, until their knees touched, Mulder placed his hands on her knees and looked deeply into her eyes, “Whatever choice you would have made, you know I would have supported you.”  
“I know.” She said as her eyes began to wet, “It’s a decision every woman has the right to make, but I was just scared.”  
Mulder nodded, “I know. I was scared too, but for different reasons. Given our age and all that’s happened I didn’t know would happen, but she’s perfect. Absolutely perfect. Like her mother.”  
“Mama!” The small voice which came out of the little one in Scully’s lap startled her. The empty bottle had fallen out of her mouth as she smiled at her father, “Mama!” she said again.  
Silence came over the room as Mulder and Scully stared at one another in shock.  
“Did you hear that?” Scully asked the tears now falling from her eyes.  
“Twice.” Mulder replied looking at his daughter, “Now can you say daddy?”  
“Mama!” she repeated a third time.  
“Well, it was worth a shot.” Mulder sighed and picked up the fallen bottle and rolled it between his hands in defeat.  
“She knows how to change the subject.” Scully laughed as she wiped the tears from her face.  
“An important skill to have in this house.” Mulder replied as he continued to play with the bottle, “So, do you feel better now, about everything?”  
“Not everything, but I’m ok.” She said placing her hands on Melissa’s waist, “and I think dada needs to spend more time with his daughter.” She said picking her up and handing her less than a foot over to her father who nodded as he placed his hands over his wife’s and placed his baby girl against his chest.  
Crossing her arms against her own chest, Scully smiled at the sight before her, “We’ll be ok.”  
“Yes, we will.”  
“And she needs her diaper changed.”  
“Oh, that’s obvious.”


	36. Ladies Day Out

After a breakfast of oatmeal and fruit, Scully couldn’t help but notice that after her morning shower, Joy had changed into the same clothes she had arrived in two days prior. Her hair in a towel as she made the bed in the guest room, Scully stood at the doorway and felt nothing but empathy for the poor girl. Especially with all she now knew.  
“You didn’t pack much did you?” Scully asked startling Joy a bit as she fluffed the lavender throw pillows and tossed them on the bed.  
“I was in too much of a panic to grab more than a couple t-shirts and leggings.” Joy replied feeling self-conscious by her lack of preparedness.  
Easily sensing her embarrassment, Scully simply nodded, “Not a problem. Malls exist for a reason.” She said entering the bedroom and looking over Joy, “I feel we could probably both use a girl’s day. Get our nails done, hair done, a new wardrobe. How does that sound?”  
“Pretty awesome honestly.” Joy said surprisingly shocked given the conversation she walked in on that morning.  
“Good.” Scully said actually happy to look forward to something, “And we’ll bring along Missy since it’s a girl’s day after all.” She said turning to see her husband standing in the doorway with that look he got whenever he was incredibly impressed with her.  
“But I was planning on spending the day in Dada school.” Mulder replied clearly still upset about the first words out of Melissa’s mouth.  
“I’m sure you won’t have to wait long for that. Now, put that Oxford education to use and get that five hundred dollar stroller together.”  
“Eye, eye captain.” Mulder replied saluting his wife before going to dust off the never opened box in Melissa’s room.  
An ivy league education and a high IQ do not mean squat when it comes to putting together a contraption made in China, but thankfully Mulder was able to snap the jogging stroller – which he hoped they would use sooner rather than later – together in under fifteen minutes and just as easily placed it the back of his wife’s car as she locked Melissa into the car seat in the back.  
“I’m not sure how long we will be gone, but maybe you two can find some male bonding to do.” Scully said as she tossed the diaper bag and her purse next to the car seat.  
“It’s early, but I did want to get the garden set up.” He said looking at the sky to see if there was a chance of rain or snow.  
“That doesn’t sound very manly.” William replied scratching his unshaven chin as he had still not showered yet that morning.  
“We’ll grunt while planting.” Mulder replied as Scully got into the driver’s side of her car and Joy got in the passenger side, “Please remember we’re millionaires not billionaires.” He said to his wife.  
“I’ll try.” Scully smirked as she started the car and backed out as her husband kept an eye on her until they were out of view.  
“You have a very interesting relationship.” Joy said to Scully about forty-five minutes into their journey on the main highway.  
“It’s always been interesting and challenging.” Scully replied, “But I wouldn’t trade my time with him for anything.”  
Joy smiled and looked out at the road ahead, “Was it love at first sight?” she asked, “I remember something about that in your vows in Hawaii.”  
“Mulder claims it was, but that’s not really anything I believe in. I believe there was an attraction because I did feel it and over time it became so much more than that.” She said taking a quick glance at Joy, “Over. Time.”  
Understanding where the older woman was coming from Joy could only chuckle, “I’m in no rush, really. I mean a month ago I had my mind set in one direction. Graduating high school and then going to college.”  
“Did you have one picked out?”  
“I had a scholarship to Stanford.” Joy replied, “Had.”  
“Oh yes, I remember William mentioning that. But what do you mean by ‘had’?”  
“I left school before graduation. I was set to be valedictorian…and now...” Joy replied now feeling an ache in her stomach. An ache of regret for abandoning her studies out of fear of the unknown..  
“And the scholarship stemmed on your placement?”  
“I think so.” She said, “Some of my classes were online, but I’ve already missed a week of them.”  
“Well, I’m sure there’s still a way for you to graduate and go to Stanford. We’ll look into it.”  
Joy nodded, “If it’s even still there after whatever is supposed to happen.”  
“True.” Scully sighed, “Monica never told you anything about it?”  
“Nothing.” Joy replied, “She acted like we were just a normal family my entire life. I started going to the Foxcroft School when I was eleven and would come home in the summer and sometimes we’d go on road trips and other times just stay home and eat pizza, but a few years ago that all stopped. She made me stay in the school over the summer and I wasn’t allowed to eat pizza. I had to take these supplements and only eat specific foods and shakes. There was a green one that was so nasty. It tasted like death. If death had a taste it would be this shake.”  
“I think I’m familiar with that shake. We have it in the cabinet.”  
Joy gagged, “She said it was for the best that I stay at school and never said why. So, I would just read and …read…I’ve never had many friends, maybe because I could hear what they really were saying about me when their mouths weren’t moving.”  
“That has to be a hard thing to deal with.”  
“If anything I know the truth about people before they even say a word.” She looked at Scully, “I knew you were someone I could trust which is why I came to you.”  
“And William.” Scully replied.  
“Maybe that’s why I had the dream last night…but it wasn’t really a dream it was a memory. At least I think it was a memory….but his name was Jackson in the memory and he said that was his name after he was adopted.”  
Scully nodded, “It was.”  
“How would I have known that unless I had met him before?”  
Scully nodded again, “Seems plausible. We all have memories we’ve pushed into the back our minds for whatever reason and they find ways of coming back.”  
“This one felt so real; as if I was living it again.”  
“What happened? If you’re ok talking about it.”  
“I am. Monica had taken me to some camp where she said everyone there was like me. I saw them all, vividly.”  
“How old were you?”  
“Eleven. I remember just turning eleven.”  
“2012…” Scully replied, her own memories of that time and that year coming to her, “Do you remember what you did at this camp?”  
“I was told we were preparing for war. But we were kids, we couldn’t fight in a war. And there were no weapons, although now I am remembering shooting Jackson in the butt with a paintball gun.” She giggled at his face of horror and embarrassment which just flashed into her mind, “Oh, that was funny, but I don’t remember any war…beyond the ones we were already in. I was told this one was going to be different and the war to end all wars.”  
Scully nodded, “It didn’t happen.” She said turning onto S Camino del Rio road and finding a good spot near the mall entrance before turning off the ignition and turning her attention to the confused girl in the passenger seat, “On December 22, 2012 there was supposed to be an alien invasion and those not killed were left to be slave labor for the aliens. That’s why everything was done to us, so that we would survive and you and William and possibly the other children you saw in your dream were …experimented on…so that you would be able to fight the aliens once they invaded regardless of your physical age at the time.” She said as quickly as she could.  
“So that’s what the camp was.”  
Scully nodded, “I believe so, and the fact you are remembering it now may help us with what is supposed to happen. If you can remember anything about any of the other children there.”  
“I’ll try.”  
“Good. For now let’s end the discussion about war and aliens and treat ourselves.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
In her three months on the planet, Melissa had never been placed in a stroller. Her overly cautious, and sometimes paranoid, mother stuck to carriers and her own arms, but today at the Durango Mall, Melissa Mulder sat up in a Lunar black jogging stroller looking up at all the people passing by them.  
“Oh my goodness!” an older woman who looked like Cloris Leachman approached the threesome as they headed towards Regis Salons, “This has to be the most adorable baby I have ever laid eyes on!” she said leaning down to get a closer look at Melissa who didn’t really smile at the older woman as the lace on the bottom of her red top was much more fascinating.  
“It’s so nice to see such adorable families out and about these days. Three generations!” she said clapping her hands together as she stood back up obviously not noticing the death stare Scully was giving her as she continued her way past them.  
“Why didn’t you correct her?” Joy asked as the scowl on Scully’s face remained.  
“Because it’s something I’ll have to get used to.” She said gripping tightly to the handlebar of the stroller, “I went in knowing this would happen.”  
“But you don’t look fifty-five.”  
“And you don’t look seventeen.” Scully said looking up at the girl a good three inches taller than her even in heels, “That’s pretty much why I was hesitant to take her out in public, the ignorance and the judgement. Sadly, all of us will have to get used to it. I just fear a call from the police the second someone refers to Mulder as her grandfather.”  
“He doesn’t seem like an angry person.” Joy replied.  
“He’s a lot better now than he was, but you never know what can set him off. In a way, it’s better that she didn’t arrive until his fifties because he has become more focused on his well being and not so quick to over react to everything…but I fear it’s still in there, festering, and you never know what someone will say or do to bring it out of him.”  
“Like the Hulk.”  
Scully smiled and nodded, “And I much prefer Bruce Banner.”  
They had to wait a bit for a couple of free chairs at the salon, and even though she had her hair done only a month earlier, Scully decided a small trim wasn’t a bad idea and Joy with hair down to her lower back looked at the magazines in the waiting area searching for a new look.  
“I don’t know what I want.” She said flipping the pages, “All I’ve ever had was a cut. I’ve never had layers or bangs or a perm.”  
“Stay away from perms.”  
“I feel like I’ve never lived.” She said tossing the magazine on the table and looking at Scully, “Do you know how pathetic that feels?”  
“You’re seventeen. It’s perfectly fine to not have experimented.”  
“I don’t even have my ears pierced. Or anything else pierced. Or a tattoo.”  
“Do you want a tattoo?”  
“Not really. Do you have one?”  
“I did, but I regretted it and had it removed.”  
“See, I don’t want anything I’d regret, but I also want to LIVE.”  
Scully picked up the hair styling magazines and flipped the pages while looking at Joy. Her skin was fair, with a few freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her lips plump and pink, “Do you ever wear makeup?” she said given the girl’s blonde eyelashes and brows.  
“Not really. Lip gloss and mascara sometimes, but I didn’t pack any.”  
Scully leaned back and looked at her pumpkin toned hair, taking hold of a bit of it and running it through her fingers, “And you’ve never colored your hair.”  
“No.” She replied turning to Scully, “You?”  
Scully nodded, “I’m not a fan of my natural color so I’ve almost always changed it up a bit. I was born with auburn hair, but it changed throughout the years where as my brothers and sister never had the same issue.”  
“I don’t remember seeing them at the wedding…” Joy wondered if maybe she shouldn’t have mentioned that.  
“My older brother was there, my younger brother is…who knows where…and my sister passed away a long time ago.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Her name was Melissa.” Scully smiled every time she said her name causing the little one in the stroller to look up clearly knowing her name and smiling up at her mother.  
“Makes sense.” Joy said nodding at the infant with the big grin on her little face.  
Scully felt the little one’s eyes on her and turned her attention to the baby in the stroller in front of her. “It’s almost like she knows.”  
“Maybe she does.” Joy replied, “If you believe in that.”  
Scully didn’t want to really cry in public over how much she still missed her older sister, especially now, so instead she went back to the magazines just as a woman with a little girl came walking into the salon. The young girl was wearing a The Little Mermaid backpack and Scully couldn’t take her eyes off the hair on the mermaid princess.  
“How about that?” she said to Joy pointing at the backpack.  
“Oh, that’s too red.”  
“It’s different.”  
“Too different.”  
“You said you wanted to live.”  
Joy began to pick at her nails as she focused on the sea princess, “I did love that movie as a kid. I was all too familiar with being different and wanting to be like everyone else.”  
“Then it’s perfect.”  
Her quick trim of half an inch off her shoulder length hair took less than thirty minutes, and she was able to hold Melissa on her lap the entire time. Now as she sat in the waiting area watching Marissa trim a few inches off of Joy’s long locks and begin the coloring process, she couldn’t help but think of the future and having these trips with her own daughter who was now napping in her stroller.  
By one pm, Joy emerged from the hair dryer with a new style and hopefully a new outlook on life. She watched her reflection as Marissa curled the new dark red locks into wavy curls which almost bounced off her shoulders. Scully was signing the credit card receipt, adding a very large tip for Marissa as Joy returned to the counter and ran her fingers through her new hair, “I can’t began to thank you for this, Dana.”  
Scully smiled and nodded as she handed the slip to the receptionist, “We’re not done yet.” She said looking at her ears, “Let’s take care of the ears.”  
“And the tattoo?”  
“That I’d wait on.”  
By three, nails and toes had been manicured, two ears had been pierced for which Joy didn’t feel a thing and even though she was tempted, Scully knew her husband not be thrilled if she let anyone touch her baby’s ears. Yet. Bags of clothes, including actual pajamas were purchased from Maurice’s and Rue 21 and by now three sets of stomachs were growling, but one was more vocal about it as they headed towards the exit. Anxious, Scully stopped a good twenty feet from the mall entrance and picked her daughter up out of the stroller hoping to at least ease her cries.  
“She’s hungry…”Joy realized as she watched the panic form on Scully’s face. “Do you have a bottle in the diaper bag?”  
“I’m her bottle.” Scully said to the girl, “But I’m sure as hell not going in the restroom in here.”  
“How about in the car?”  
“I didn’t bring my coverup.” Scully’s voice began to shake as Melissa’s cries of hunger grew louder as she pulled at her mother’s black button up blouse.  
Sitting down on a bench, Joy rummaged through the bags of clothes Scully had purchased for her, “What about this?” She said pulling out a large pink pashmina “Will this work?”  
Desperate for anything to relieve her child’s cries Scully nodded, “Yes, let’s get to the car.”  
Shoving the bags in the stroller, Joy pushed it out the door as Scully held Melissa with her left arm and fumbled for her keys in her bag with her right. Finding them she unlocked the doors and the trunk and got in with the pashmina and closed the door behind her as the cries from her child caused her breasts to swell to the point of pain and she wondered if she would have to find a still open Victoria’s Secret to replace the bra she was about to rip off.  
Joy got her bags in the back and folded up the stroller, placing it alongside her purchases before closing the trunk door and by the time she was back in the passenger seat of the car, Melissa was under the pink scarf and Scully’s eyes were closed as she tried to calm herself down.  
“Well, you did it.” Joy said shrugging as she stared at the lump under the pink fabric.  
Scully nodded, “With your help.” She said opening her eyes, “Thank you, Joy.”  
The girl smiled as she placed her thumb and forefinger on her earlobe, “Are they pretty?” she asked about the diamond studs – well what Claire’s considers diamonds – in her ears.  
“Yes.” Scully replied smiling, “As are your nails and your hair. I’m honestly jealous you are this naturally pretty without makeup. You do look like a Disney princess.”  
“Maybe that can be my profession if the Stanford thing doesn’t work out.”  
By four, Melissa was fed and back to her happy self and Scully was able to save her brassiere as she buttoned up her blouse and placed Melissa back in her car seat.  
“Now, we should probably get something to eat before we head home. What are you in the mood for?” Scully asked as she buckled her seatbelt in place.  
“Anything that isn’t that green shake.” Joy replied.  
“Understandable, well what do you want that you haven’t been able to have?”  
Joy pondered it for a moment then it hit her, “Pizza. The last time I had it was at that camp. With Jack…William.”  
Scully eyed the girl, “The last time you honestly had pizza was seven years ago?”  
Joy nodded in sadness, “Yes…”  
“Then you’re getting pizza.” Scully said as she turned the ignition.  
“But I thought you were vegans?”  
“I’m allowed to cheat now and then for cheese, because after all it’s CHEESE, but if we’re getting pizza we better at least bring back some for William.”  
There was a bit of a wait at Fired Up Pizza, but after they were seated Joy and Scully perused their menus as the server brought them water. Melissa sat on her mother’s lap and almost grabbed the knife in front of her before her mother pushed it out of her reach.  
“When can she start eating solid food?” Joy asked as Melissa turned her attention to the paper napkin on the table.  
“Next month.” Scully said wanting a pizza the size of Texas, “That’s why Mulder wants to get the garden started. He wants to make his own baby food.”  
“That’s a bold step.”  
“As long as it keeps his mind occupied I don’t care.” Scully replied, “How does a twelve inch margarita pizza with a couple of Caprese salads sound?”  
“Like heaven.” Joy replied, “That’s a lot of cheese.”  
“Might as well take advantage.” Scully replied, “I really want wine, but…” she looked down at the miracle in her lap, “And….do you know how to drive?”  
Joy shook her head, “I never had to.”  
“Something else to add to the list.”   
The server, a tall blonde woman named Heather, took their order and as she walked away, Joy realized another memory came to her, “Heather. There was a girl named Heather at the camp.”  
Scully nodded and took out her phone, opening the notes and typing in Camp – Heather, “Do you remember anything else about her?”  
“She looked like a Barbie Doll.”  
Scully added Barbie Doll to the notes, “Any last name?”  
Joy shook her head, “I don’t think anyone gave last names.” She said placing her right hand on her left wrist, “But we all had wrist bands with our names on it…I wonder if I ever saw hers.”  
“Just keep your mind open and let me know when these memories come to you.” She said saving the notes with the day’s date and turning off her phone.  
Joy shook her head as she took a sip of water, “I remember everything else so well why can’t I remember all of that?”  
“My guess is that since the invasion didn’t happen, that you were all made to forget. Does William remember?”  
Joy shook her head, “But there were so many of us…”  
Scully nodded, “I’m not surprised. I saw so much I’d like to forget and I’m still so hazy on everything that was done to me and so is Mulder, but in a way it’s like our minds are protecting us from the pain those memories bring back. What I do remember, I wouldn’t wish on anyone.”  
“You said it was an alien invasion, and we were experimented on to fight the aliens…so does that make us aliens too?”  
“Given the current political climate you might not want to use the word alien in public, but yes…I know for a fact I have alien DNA.”  
“And Mulder…”  
Scully shrugged, “I’ve honestly never tested his blood, but I believe so. I had visions of him dying of this mass virus his father was planning on spreading, so there is that part of me that wonders.” She said looking down at Missy as she sucked on the white napkin, “Monica said we were immune. That we were both immune…but I’m not sure what to believe anymore.”  
“You probably should make sure he is, before whatever happens, happens.”  
Scully nodded and picked up her glass, “I know. I will.”  
Joy nervously played with her silverware as she thought about all she wanted to ask the woman before her, but was afraid to. She had so many questions about so many things but at the moment stuck to, “When did you know you were in love with him?”  
Scully was sipping her water when Joy asked the question she herself didn’t really have an answer for, “With Mulder?” she replied placing the glass back on the table.  
Joy nodded, “I’ve been in all girl’s school for so long I’m not really around boys…or men. Even all our teachers are women. I can’t help but wonder if Monica put me in that school to keep me away from boys. Given I never saw her date anyone I wonder if she doesn’t even like boys.”  
“She does.” Scully replied, “At least what I saw in the past she seemed to like one boy, man.”  
“I wouldn’t care if she was a lesbian, but I just hoped sometimes if she showed interest in someone, ANYONE, she would stop obsessing over me. It’s like when my mom died and she gave her custody that I became her prime focus and it was just so draining. I couldn’t talk to boys I couldn’t look at boys and if any of them looked at me she would just drag me back to the house, to my room or back to that damn school.” Joy was letting so much pent up anger out and it felt so freeing and she didn’t care if she was being too loud and people were staring at her funny, “Who gives a ten year old an IUD?”  
“You have an IUD?”  
Joy nodded, “I got my period when I was nine and Monica freaked. I freaked. I thought I was dying as no one had told me that I would just start bleeding and it wouldn’t stop. She waited a year, but when I was ten she took me to the gynecologist to have it …inserted.” Joy shuddered at the memory, “They gave me something to knock me out and then when I woke up I had a bandage on the back of my neck and haven’t had a period since.”  
“Has it ever been removed?” Scully asked with true concern given she’s wasn’t that familiar with the devices, as she never needed or wanted one, but it didn’t sound safe to be used for this long.  
Joy shook her head, “Does it get removed?”  
Sighing, Scully opened up her phone and added a reminder to look into this IUD thing.  
“You’re scaring me…” Joy said, “Is it a bad thing?”  
“No, it’s not, but I don’t know enough about it.”  
“William said you were a doctor.”  
“Not a gynecologist and I’ve never had one so I don’t know enough about the medical device. I’m sure you’re fine. Monica never intended to hurt you so I wouldn’t worry.”  
“But she did…”  
“I know.” Scully replied turning off the phone’s screen, “But that really wasn’t her choice.” She said remembering the sad woman with the bottles of wine, “Back to your original question.”  
“About knowing when you were in love with Mulder.”  
Scully nodded, “I don’t believe it was ever an exact time or moment. There were just little things that happened that eventually lead to me realizing I wouldn’t never feel for any other man the way I felt for him.”  
“Does it feel like butterflies in your stomach and your skin gets all tingly when you see him?”  
Scully nodded, “Still does.”  
Joy smiled, but given what she witnessed this morning she really wasn’t sure how to reply, “I get that for William.”  
“I know.” She said, “I can see it. And I know he feels the same way.”  
“He does?” Joy’s eyes lit up, “How do you know?”  
“That week you were missing he didn’t eat or sleep. We even called the school looking for you because he hadn’t heard from you.”  
“Oh my God.” Joy leaned back in the black booth and sighed, “It’s like a fairytale.”  
“Yes, Ariel, it’s LIKE a fairytale, but it isn’t and as much as I want my son to be happy I do have to set some limits.”  
Joy nodded and sat back up eying Scully, “I know. I’ll stay in my bed.”  
“That will help.” Scully said ending the conversation as she saw Heather heading their way with the salads letting them know the pizza would be ready in a bit.  
Scully picked up her fork and stabbed at a piece of mozzarella cheese as she watched Joy push the contents of her salad around on the plate, “But please know you can talk to me about anything. As uncomfortable as it may be.”  
Joy looked up and smiled, “I appreciate that.”

By six fifteen, the nine feet by twelve feet cultivator premier greenhouse had been properly installed in the backyard of Mulder’s dreamhouse.   
“You said gardening, not manual labor.” William whined as Mulder closed the polycarbonate door and stepped back to admire their work.  
“Well, gardening comes after. You have to be prepared for the crazy weather here so I ordered this months ago and it’s been in the basement waiting for the perfect day to put it together, which was today.” He said slapping the teen on the back causing him to almost fall forward a bit from exhaustion.  
Mulder looked up at the dusk sky and wondered where his wife, daughter and Joy were. “They’ve been gone a while.”  
William nodded, “A lot of credit card damage.”  
Mulder shrugged, “What can you do?” He said as he headed around to the front of the house just as a pair of headlights were coming towards him. “Speaking of the devil.” He said following the car until it parked next to his.  
Joy got out of the passenger side with a pizza box in her hand and walked over to William handing it to him, “It might be a bit cold now.”  
His eyes widened in shock and happiness, William snatched the pizza box from her, “Oh my god! I love you!” he replied which caused Joy to freeze in place and the adults to do the same as all eyes were upon him.  
Realizing what he had uttered, William shook his head frantically, “The pizza. I was talking to the pizza.”  
“Sure.” Mulder replied as he opened the backdoor to retrieve his daughter from her car seat, “Come to dada.” He said a little too loudly as he picked her up into her arms.  
“Give it up, Mulder.” Scully said slamming the driver’s side door shut, “She’ll say it when she’s ready.”  
“You’re breaking my heart.” He said to the little face who just smiled in return.  
So focused on the pizza he had begun to eat as he walked into the house, William didn’t even notice Joy’s hair until she entered the house with her shopping bags. His mouth full of cheese, tomato sauce and bread, William stood in shock watching from behind as she carried the bags up the circular staircase and disappeared out of sight.  
“Swallow.” His mother said as she walked by him, gently smacking him on the right arm.  
He swallowed, but was unable to speak as William continued staring at the empty staircase.  
“You broke him.” Mulder replied looking at his son.  
Scully shrugged as she pulled up the number for her gynecologist, “He’ll get over it.” She replied much more focused on making sure that the contraption in Joy hadn’t expired.  
Three dresses, five blouses and four pairs of pants along with pink pajamas, a couple scarfs, new boots and new sneakers were placed on the bed as Joy began to put them in the empty dresser. She had only been here two days, but this felt like home. She knew she was safe here.  
“Ten am tomorrow morning.” Scully said entering the bedroom, “My doctor could squeeze you in.”  
“Oh…”Joy said forgetting about that experience, “Thank you…”  
“There’s nothing to be nervous about. She’s a very good doctor.”  
“How much does she know about me?”  
“I told her you were my niece and you didn’t have insurance and I’d take care of it. I just want to make sure you’re ok.”  
Joy nodded, “I’m better than I was.”  
“Pizza cures all.” Scully smiled before closing the door.


	37. Another Night, Another Dream

June 5, 2012  
“Now!” A tall blonde woman with her hair pulled into a long pony tail wearing a form fitting black t-shirt, black pants and boots said as she paced the football stadium sized field with tackling dummies behind her, “You’ve each been assigned one ‘threat.’” She said pointing to the dummies, “Your objective is to take out the threat with whatever means possible. She turned back to the eight children in front of her all of varying ages, genders and races, but her eyes focused on Jackson – the one she was told to be wary, yet protective of. She didn’t know all the children’s names, and she already hated the six foot blonde girl, but she knew Jackson. She was made very aware of Jackson, “Jackson.” She said to the boy in the same uniform she was wearing, “How would you take our your objective?”  
Jackson shrugged, “Shoot him.”  
“You don’t have a gun.”  
“Stab him.”  
“No knives either.”  
Jackson crossed his arms and shrugged, “Then I guess I’m not taking him out.” He replied with a bit of an attitude.   
The blonde woman approached him, the boy was only a few inches shorter than she so the question of his young age was also a factor, “You honestly can’t think of any other way to take him out?”  
“Well, he’s not real.”  
“What if he was real? What if he was a real person who could hurt you? What would you do?”  
“Run.”  
“What if you couldn’t run?”  
Jackson crossed his arms and looked at the tackling dummy, “What’s he made of?”  
Taken for a loop the blonde woman replied, “Plastic.”  
“Are hammers an option?”  
Clearly annoyed with the brat before her, the blonde woman sighed, “I was told you were capable of so much more.”  
“But I don’t know what you want me to do!” Jackson shrieked back. “It’s hot and I’m hungry and I don’t want to be here!”  
“Good. Take that pain and anger and place it on your objective. Imagine he’s trying to hurt you, and focus all your energy on that.”  
Jackson looked up at the blue eyes staring down at him just as a loud pop came from behind them. The woman stood up straight and smiled proudly, “Good, Jackson.” She replied turning to look at the dummies, but the smile faded when she realized it wasn’t Jackson’s dummy which had spontaneously combusted, it was the one next to it.  
Turning back around, the woman turned to look at the girl standing next to Jackson and checked her clipboard, “Joy Taylor.”  
Joy nodded, “Is that what you wanted?”  
The woman nodded and looked back at Jackson, “Are you going to let a girl show you up?”  
“I don’t care.” He replied turning away from her.  
“We learned it at the hospital. Just picture it. Like the red truck. Do you remember the red truck?”  
“No.”  
“Yes you do. You were moving it across the room, and then it broke into a million pieces. You were angry that day because your mother didn’t come to visit, so you focused all your anger on the truck and it exploded.”  
Jackson turned back to the girl, “Why do you remember that?”  
“I just do. You did this when you were five. You can do it now.”  
Closing his eyes and letting his arms fall by his sides, Jackson focused all his anger, his hate, and frustration on that dummy. He visualized that it was every bully who pushed him around in school and every teacher who told him he wasn’t good enough….and then there was another pop.  
Jackson opened his eyes to see the remains of his dummy next to the one which previously popped, then turned to the girl next to him. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” She said smiling back.  
“What’s your name again?”  
“Joy.”  
The blonde woman smiled at both of them, “Good work. You can go eat now.”  
Joy smiled up at her, “Thank you, Marita.”  
William sat up in bed and looked around his room. His memories regarding his childhood were hazy; he remembered some events like little league and birthday parties, but he never remembered Joy, and there she was. So vivid it was like he was watching himself in a movie.  
Getting out of bed he grabbed his phone off the nightstand and checked the time. Twenty after one. He should go back to sleep, but he was afraid he’d forget what he just saw and had to tell someone. Anyone.  
Leaving his room he didn’t even knock on Joy’s door before opening it – after all she never knocked on his before walking in. She was sleeping soundly on her left side and as much as he didn’t want to wake her up, he knew he had to. Sitting down on the left side of the bed next to her, William gently brushed her hair out of her face. She stirred a bit, but didn’t awaken. Against what should have been his better judgement, William leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes began to flutter before they opened and quickly turned to look up at him.  
“What are you doing…”  
“I have to talk to you.”  
“You’ll get in trouble.”  
“Not for talking.”  
Joy rolled over onto her back before sitting up, “I really like your mom. I don’t want to ruin that.”  
“I’m not ruining anything. I need to talk to you.”  
“About what?”  
“The camp.”  
Her eyes widened, “You remember!”  
“I do. Now. I just had a dream about it.”  
“What happened in the dream?”  
“There was a blonde woman, really pretty, and she was telling us to attack tackling dummies but we didn’t have any weapons.”  
“We had to attack them with our minds.”  
William nodded, “That must have been where we learned how to do it.”  
Joy nodded, “I’m not sure that’s a skill you really...learn…but I’m glad you remembered. Do you remember anything else?”  
“No, I woke up after the dummy popped.”  
“Any names, faces?”  
“The blonde woman, you called her Marita.”  
“Marita…” Joy searched her mind, “Doesn’t sound familiar, but we need to tell your parents.”  
“It’s the middle of the night.” He said as Joy pushed him off the bed so she could get out from under the covers.  
“Your mother said to let her know anything we remembered regardless of time. She’s keeping notes.”  
“Why?”  
“In case what we know can prevent this Armageddon like thing.” She said taking his left hand and walking him out of the bedroom to the master suite and softly knocking on the door to no reply, “Should we just go in?”  
“No. Never.”  
Joy knocked again and a mumbled male voice saying “Come in.” could be clearly heard.  
Joy and William walked into the dark bedroom as Mulder picked up his phone to check the time, “One am…”  
“William had a memory!” Joy nearly yelped.  
“About what?” Mulder asked given he had no idea what anyone was talking about.  
“Dana asked me to tell her what we remembered when we remembered it…hence the hour.”  
Mulder sighed and leaned over to nudge the woman next to him awake, “William had a memory.” Scully mumbled something unrecognizable in her sleep before Mulder nudged her again. “Joy said it’s important.”  
Scully opened her eyes and sat up, wide awake, “Like your memory?” she said to the girl whose hair color could be seen in the dark.  
Joy nodded, “Yes.”  
Reaching for her phone in the dark, Scully ignored the hour as she opened up the file she had created the day before, “Ok, what do you remember?”  
“A blonde woman named Marita.”  
Scully stared at her phone and wasn’t able to type. Instead she looked up at the two teenagers, “Marita.”  
They both nodded in unison.  
“How common of a name is it?” Mulder asked.  
“Not that common when it comes to our history.” Scully replied turning on the light on her nightstand temporarily blinding all around her, “You’re sure you heard the name Marita?”  
After regaining his sight, William nodded, “Yes.”  
Taking a chance, Scully googled the full name Marita Covarrubias into her browser and was shocked to see a current photo. Handing the phone to her husband who looked closely at it he nodded, “Professor of sociology at Princeton. How interesting.” He said before handing the phone to his son, “Is that her?”  
William took the phone and looked at the woman with the pulled back blonde hair wearing a navy suit and simply nodded, “But she didn’t seem like a professor.”  
“Neither did I.” Scully replied as Mulder handed her phone back to her, “But if you saw Marita in your dream that opens a much needed door. If she was part of the team preparing for 2012 she could also be behind what’s happening next, or at least give us names. If she’ll help us.”  
Mulder nodded, “She will. She owes us.” He replied remembering he essentially gave up his life to spare hers seventeen years earlier.


	38. Monday...

Monday, March 25, 2019 – 11AM.  
Joy sat nervously on butcher block paper waiting for the doctor to return. Dr. Harper had trouble removing the device and asked Joy if she wanted a sedative, Joy said no and after a bit of uncomfortableness, it was out and Dr. Harper looked startled as to what she was looking at.  
“There are generally two types of IUDs. Those with progesterone and those with copper.” Jennifer Harper said to Scully in her office.  
“And which kind is this?” Scully replied.  
“One I’ve never see before.” She replied with the device in a sterile box, “It looks like it has microchips. Not copper.”  
Scully nodded, “She had this inserted nearly eight years ago.”  
“Some IUDS last up to seven years, but most need to be changed out every three. She never had this replaced?”  
Scully shook her head, “I don’t believe so.”  
“And when she was ten.” Jennifer shook her head and placed the box on her desk, “Deplorable. Who allowed this to happen to this girl?”  
Scully shook her head, “Well, she’s in our care now.”  
“Good.” Scully replied, “How’s Melissa?”  
“She’s fine. She said mama…”  
Jennifer smiled, “That’s early.”  
“Well, her doctor isn’t concerned so I’m not either. She’s three months old today.”  
“I know. I was there…well...via telephone.” She replied, “What do you want me to do with that thing?”  
Scully thought about it and then realized the answer was obvious, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to take it. Figure out how it got into her in the first place.”  
“That’s fine. You’re a doctor so I can trust you with whatever it is and we have enough medical waste around here.” Jennifer replied as she handed the implant to Scully who then tossed the device – in its protective case – in her purse.  
“Lunch?” Scully asked Joy as she stared out the passenger window. This time it was just the two of them, Melissa was at home hearing dada a million times a minute.  
“Sure.” Joy said unenthusiastically.  
Assuming her lack of enthusiasm was due to the procedure Scully tried to make her feel better, “Well, it’s out of you. You’re going to get to deal with the monthly hell just like the rest of us unless you want another one.”  
“Given the look on the doctors face when she removed that THING I’m going with no.” Joy replied, “She acted like she removed some creature from my body.”  
Unsure how to reply, Scully simply shrugged as she looked for quick places to eat nearby, “There’s also the pill.”  
“I’m fine without any drugs or…devices.” She said scratching the back of her neck, “But I still feel something in here.”  
“Yeah, that’s not an IUD.”  
“I was told they were connected.”  
“They’re not.” Scully replied trying to forget, “I have one too.”  
“You do?” Joy replied trying to get a look at the back of her neck, but Dana’s hair was down, “How long?”  
“Over twenty years.” She replied, “Apparently it’s why I’m fifty-five and have a three month old child.”  
“You’re saying it will get me pregnant?”  
“No, among other things, as I told you the other day it controls how often you ovulate. Most women ovulate once a month and by the time they’re my age they’re done with that, however this device controls this basic biological function and I don’t ovulate as often as most women; even if my body sure thinks it’s ovulating. Every. Damn. Month. My thought is you had the device put in your neck so early because you hit puberty earlier than most women and Monica panicked. The IUD was probably put in place to stop your menstruation as well so that you didn’t have to deal with the hassle.”  
“Probably…”  
“You’d have to ask Monica.”  
“That’s not happening.”  
“That’s what I assumed.”  
Stopping at a Kip’s Grill & Cantina, Scully found herself almost salivating at the margarita selection before going with a noncaffeinated root beer. Joy, who hadn’t been allowed to drink soda since grade school, ordered a Dr. Pepper and equated the taste of it to drinking liquified heaven. While sharing an order of chips and salsa, they placed orders for two black bean burgers with a side of kettle chips just as Scully’s phone began to buzz. She ignored it, but then it vibrated a second time and worried it had something to do with Melissa, she pulled the phone out and it was a text from an unknown number and simply read  
“July 4th.”  
Figuring it was a wrong number she tossed the phone in her bag just as it vibrated again. Growling a bit as Joy dipped a fresh chip into the salsa she looked at her phone again.  
“Water. Get a boat and sail as far as you can away from land.”  
Furrowing her brows she looked at her phone then at Joy.  
“Who is it?” Joy asked mid chew.  
“I don’t know.” She said handing the phone to Joy.  
Joy looked at the two texts and the phone number, “It’s a 202 area code.”  
“DC.”  
Placing the phone on the table Joy typed three words “Who is this?”  
After a moment another green text replied, “You know who this is. Just be ready.”  
Joy slid the phone back to Dana who typed, “WHO IS THIS?” All in caps but it didn’t go through. She tried again and got the same undelivered message.  
Just as she was about to toss her phone in her bag it began to ring and this time it was Mulder, “Hey… I just got the weirdest-“ she started but was cut off.  
“You need to come home. Now.” Mulder said, his voice highly amplified and panicked.  
“What’s going on?” Scully replied trying to stay calm, but her husband’s shaking voice instantly sent a chill down her spine.  
“MONICA WENT NUCLEAR!” she heard her son yelling in the background.  
“Nuclear?” Scully replied, still trying to stay calm as the teenager across from her stopped eating mid tortilla chip.  
“About five minutes ago, an alarm went off on his phone and his computers. The programs he had monitoring Monica’s phone, computers and Facebook account all errored out. She deleted everything. Her Facebook is gone, her hard drives wiped and her cell phone is disconnected.”  
“Shit…” Scully said as Joy watched her reaction and placed the half eaten chip on her plate.  
“And about an hour ago a package came for Joy. To the HOUSE. She knows our address. You need to get home. Now.”  
“We’re on our way.” Scully said turning off the phone as the server Jason walked by, “Jason, we need to have those burgers boxed up ASAP and the quicker you do it the bigger your tip will be.”  
Nodding, Jason walked quickly towards the kitchen just as Joy had another flash of memory, “There was a Jason too!”  
Nodding Scully drank her Root Beer as quickly as possible as she pulled her wallet out of the purse, “Good. Remember that, but we have bigger issues now.”  
“What’s going on?” Joy asked getting concerned over how Scully was shaking as she pulled her American Express card out of her wallet.  
“Monica is gone. She deleted everything. We don’t know what’s going on.”  
“The texts. They were from her!”  
“I pretty much assumed that now.”  
“But she gave us a date!”  
“I know…and I have two paranoid men at home I have to share that information with.”  
A large box sat on the dining room table as Mulder paced back and forth beside it.  
“You want me to blow it up? I can…” William said sitting at the bottom of the steps as Mulder paced in front of him.  
“No…it could be harmless.” Mulder stopped pacing and looked at his son, “You can’t see inside it can you?”  
“No, I’m not Superman with X-Ray vision.” William replied in a somewhat annoyed tone.  
“Helpful skill to have at this moment.”  
“It’s addressed to Joy…” William said, “Which means it has to be from Monica.”  
“I came to that conclusion when I signed for them with the FedEx guy.”  
William got up and looked at the top of the box, “Looks like it was mailed out one day air yesterday.” He said looking at his father. “The return address is a P.O. Box in DC.”  
“Surprised they allowed that.”  
“Well, the tracking number reveals where it came from.” William replied pulling out his phone and typing the long number out into the tracking field, “Originated from Georgetown, DC.”  
With his arms crossed all Mulder could do was stare at the package, “I really wish you had x ray vision.”   
“Me too….” William sighed and typed something into his phone after a moment he read out loud, “is the package or letter taped excessively? Does it have too much postage?”  
“Did you seriously Google how to determine if a package is a bomb?”  
“Of course I did. And no, just a normal amount of tape and given she used FedEx she already paid too much.” He continued looking at his phone, “Is it damaged or does it have any liquid leaking out of it. Does it have a strange odor?”  
“Do you really expect me to smell the box?” Mulder asked.  
“Better than the alternative.” He replied.  
Unsure why he was doing this, Mulder leaned over and sniffed the box, “It smells like cardboard. And she used a FedEx box.”  
William nodded, “It says in the end you can call the cops if you don’t trust it.” He said sitting back down on the bottom step.  
“I don’t feel comfortable doing that either.” Mulder replied now sitting on the step next to his son, “But I also don’t want to be blown into a million pieces.”  
The bell for the gate rang again startling them from their paranoia. Mulder pulled out his phone to check who was on the screen – even more terrified it might be Monica, but a bit relieved to see it was the same FedEx guy.  
“Sorry!” The young man said into the intercom, “I forgot one.” He continued while waving an envelope.”  
As his heart continued to race, Mulder pressed the grant access button and watched as the little FedEx van passed through the open gate and it slowly closed behind him.  
“Ever thought you’d be afraid of a delivery guy?” William asked his father.  
“You’re just lucky you weren’t alive with the unibomber was active.”  
The speed limit on 160 was fifty miles per hour, but due to the fear that ran through her blood, Dana found herself going near ninety as she whipped her Explorer around corners and down hills, causing the passenger in the seat next to dig her freshly manicured nails into the leather upholstery.  
Slamming on the breaks as she got to the gate at the entrance of her home, Scully entered the code swiftly and yelled at the gates as they slowly opened. Afraid to speak, or breathe, Joy stayed silent as Scully parked the car next to her husband’s and got out, not even having to open the door as she pushed right past Mulder to the box, now with the FedEx envelope on top of it, sitting on her dining room table.  
Walking slowly behind her, carrying the paper to-go bags from the restaurant, Mulder helped pry the rope handles from Joy’s hands as she closed the door. The look of shell shock still on the young woman’s face.  
“I didn’t know anyone could drive like that.” She said as Mulder helped her into the dining room and pulled out the chair at the front end of the table assisting Joy as she sat.  
“I’ll get you some water.” Mulder said heading towards the kitchen.  
“I think she could use more than that.” William said watching Joy, “She’s not blinking.”  
“The shock will pass.” Scully replied picking up the envelope, “You just said a box.”  
Mulder returned to the dining room with a bottle of mineral water and, after unscrewing the top, placed it in Joy’s clammy right hand.  
“That came after. Apparently the driver forgot it.” Mulder said placing his left hand on Joy’s shoulder, “The water will help. Trust me.”  
Slowly nodding, Joy moved picked up the bottle and drank a bit, her throat dry she had trouble swallowing, but as the carbonated water made its way down her throat she did start to feel a bit better. “Thank you.” She said looking up at Mulder who smiled in return.  
“Do you think you’re ready to open that envelope?” Mulder asked Joy nodding towards the envelope in his wife’s hands.  
After a few more sips, Joy placed the water bottle down on the table and outstretched her left hand instructing Scully to hand her the envelope. She was 99.9% sure she knew who it was from so after taking a deep breath she stood up and pulled the tab like she ripped of a band aid and pulled out a handwritten letter.  
“My Dearest Joy.” She started to read out loud after a much needed eye roll and slight head shake to go with it, “I know nothing I say can make up for what I’ve put you through, but please know my intentions were never to hurt you. I can’t begin to apologize for my acts, and I know even if I did it would be hard for you to ever forgive me, but please know I always cared for you and only wanted your happiness.” The words were beginning to cut like a knife, but she continued to speak them, “You’re a very special girl, I think now you’re only beginning to understand just how special. You are the most caring person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and I know the world WILL be a better place because of you.” Joy stopped for moment to catch her breath before she could read any further, “I know that you will find the happiness and fulfillment you so much deserve and I want to help you in any way that I can. You should have received a box. In this box there is a key to a safety deposit box I rented while in Denver last week. In the box you will find your birth certificate, your passport - which you never had the chance to use and expires in five years - your social security card and a cashier’s check made out to you in the amount of two million dollars. There is also a key to a storage unit in Annandale where I have moved all of your belongings should you choose to retrieve them. The unit is paid up for the next five years so you have plenty of time, but I’ve also added such items as your laptop and your teddy bear to the box along with other things I assumed you may want or need now.  
I was alerted the moment you left the school property and I knew in that moment you would never return to school or to me. I was upset, but I also understood. In doing so you may believe that you risked your diploma and with that your scholarship, but considering your course load I contacted the school when you left and let them know that due to a family emergency you would be unable to return. In the box you will find the diploma – with honors – I had requested they send to me which was waiting when I arrived back home on Friday. Your scholarship still stands, whether you choose to attend is entirely up to you.  
This is the last communication you will receive from me, and even though I am saddened by the way things ended with us, I am happy you found someone who understands you and loves you for the beautiful person you are.  
Love always, Monica.”  
Joy put down the paper and looked at the six eyes looking back at her.  
“Are you ok?” Scully asked the girl given she looked and sounded closer to crying while reading the letter, but never saw a tear fall.  
Joy nodded, “I’m ok.” She replied fighting back the tears, but losing that battle as a few fell from her eyes, “It’s just …sad. She was like my mother.”  
The room grew silent as each person at the table wondered why Monica didn’t at least give Joy that one piece of information; that her mother was alive.  
“May I please have a knife?” Joy asked the older man standing to her right.  
“Why…” Mulder asked honestly concerned.  
“To open the box!” she laughed, a true laugh as the tears continued to fall, “What did you think I meant?”  
Mulder shook his head as he walked towards the kitchen.  
Joy looked at the others as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, “Seriously? I’m ok. I’m not suicidal or homicidal.”  
“That’s good.” William replied.  
“Dork.” Joy said back to him as Mulder handed her a carving knife.  
Scully pushed the box closer to the girl before she stabbed into it with the knife.  
“Hope the teddy bear wasn’t on top.” Mulder replied as she handed the knife back to him.  
Pulling the flaps back, Mulder looked for a brief moment and was relieved that all Joy had stabbed was packing paper and bubble wrap. After pulling out the paper and bubble wrap, Joy pulled out a weathered old tan and brown bear.   
“Mr. Wiggles.” She said hugging the bear like a child who found her favorite old toy. Realizing everyone was looking at her she calmly placed the bear next to the box, “I’ve had him for as long as I can remember.”  
“We understand.” Scully replied smiling at the girl as she went back to retrieve what else was in the box.  
A MacBook, still in its butterfly decorated case, a journal – also with butterflies on the cover.  
“You really have a butterfly thing, don’t you?” William said picking up the journal.  
Joy shrugged as she pulled what looked to be a diploma cover with the logo of the school where she had spent what felt like most of her life. With shaking fingers and a racing heart she opened to see the diploma she thought she wouldn’t receive. Unable to speak, Joy simply closed the diploma case and placed it on her laptop. After removing a few favorite clothing items which where clearly also packed to help pad the delicate items, and envelopes containing the keys along with addresses of their locations, Joy found an index card at the bottom of the box with just an address. In San Francisco.  
“What could this be?” She said looking at the address.  
Scully leaned over to look at it, then sighed, “Maybe you need to go there to find out.” Figuring that was the best option.  
“What if it’s some kind of trap? What if Monica is there?” She asked honestly frightened, “I know I can protect myself, but I also don’t want to hurt her. I just want her out of my life.”  
“I believe she is.” Scully replied, “But I also know that she gave you that address for a reason and you should probably see what that reason is.”  
“Will you go with me?” She asked turning to Scully.  
“We can’t.” Mulder replied, stepping forward “I tracked down Marita’s address in New Jersey. We need to go there.” He said before walking into the kitchen and retrieving a set of car keys before returning to the dining area and handing the keys to his son, “You take her.”  
William looked at the keys to the car he had purchased in LA. The black Nissan GTR he laid down 100K for under the name Joe Sixpack. I guess when you have 100K cash to pay for a car, the dealer isn’t going to question your unfortunate name, but now it was in his parents name with he as an authorized driver until he was eighteen when the title would be changed. Sure, he obtained the cash for the vehicle through unscrupulous means – controlling state lotteries was just too easy – but it was still his and now his father was telling him to take the girl he cared so deeply for to San Francisco even though no one knew exactly why.  
William nodded as he enclosed the keys in his hand, “Can we leave today?”  
Mulder nodded.  
“Are you sure that’s wise? They’re not even legally able to reserve a hotel room.” Scully objected given the idea of the foursome being separated at this moment bothered her in ways she couldn’t comprehend.  
“I’m sure they will both find a way around that.” Mulder nodded at the two teenagers who nodded in return.  
Scully continued to feel uncomfortable, “I’m still not sure.”  
“We’ll be fine, mom.” William replied walking over to his mother, “and you know if I need you I have ways of contacting you other than by phone.”  
Scully nodded, but felt a shiver down her spine, “I’d really prefer the phone.” Given the side effects of his other communication method left her in a coma. “But I just think it’s best if we all stay together.” She said, opening her purse which was next to the now empty box and pulling out her phone. After navigating to the specific text messages she handed her husband the phone.  
“July fourth. Water. Get a boat and sail as far as you can away from land.” Mulder read the text messages out loud.  
“Independence Day.” William replied.  
“Fitting.” Mulder sighed, “So, we have a date, and are told to get to water, but nothing else.”  
“Which is why I think we need to stick together.” Scully replied.  
“Which is why we have limited time so letting them go to San Francisco while we go to New Jersey is fine.”  
“I know how much Joy needs to see her mother, I do, but…” Scully cut herself off when she realized she revealed what she didn’t want to say in case she was wrong.  
“What?” Joy asked looking at the card again, “I was told my mother was dead.”  
“I know…” Scully pleaded with the girl to understand why they kept that news from her, but as Joy stepped away from Scully she now realized that wasn’t possible.  
“For fourteen years I believed my mother killed herself. Because of me. You’re saying that isn’t true?” Joy didn’t want to be over emotional, but when she was twelve she had finally asked Monica what happened to her real mother and she told her she was really sick and she just couldn’t be here anymore. Given her “skills” Joy naturally blamed herself. But now, here she stood before an adult that seemed to know another truth and as the fresh tears fell from her eyes she heard Scully’s mind racing, trying to find the best words to use, but she also knew that this older woman before her held no malice. She wasn’t capable of it, “Just tell me.”  
“There’s reason to believe your mother may be alive.” Scully finally found the right words to use, “But we don’t know for certain which is why we didn’t tell you. Monica giving you that address may be the proof you need.”  
Joy looked down at the 950 Harrison St, San Francisco, CA address and sighed deeply, “If I don’t go, I’ll never know.”  
“Then you should go.” Mulder replied.   
“And I’ll go with you.” William added.  
The only one not down with this plan simply stepped back in defeat, “Fine. But two beds.”  
“Scully, they’re almost adults. It’s not like they’re fourteen.”  
Narrowing her eyes at him she mouthed sixteen before he nodded and continued, “If this is accurate we have a little over three months to figure out their plan and either try to stop them or get the hell out of here. With our family and friends. Guess I need to start looking at boats again.”  
“I guess it’s not worth fighting over.” Scully replied.   
“It’s not worth fighting at all. From here, San Francisco is what, a three day trip?” Mulder looked to his wife before directing his question to his son.  
“I think so.” William replied, “I’ve only driven to LA.”  
“And we will fly to New Jersey, hopefully talk to Marita and fly back.”  
“There’s never a reason to stay in New Jersey more than one night.” Scully retorted realizing she had to get on board with this idea since it was three against one.  
“Not usually.” Mulder replied, “I’ll take care of the plane tickets, you two get packed and get going as soon as you can.”  
William nodded, “I should probably shower first.”  
“That would be a good idea.” Mulder replied as his son passed by him up the stairs.  
“Are you ok with this plan?” Mulder asked Joy realizing he had never really got her input on this decision.  
She nodded, “I need to know if it’s her…and why..”  
“Why what?” Scully asked the young girl she was starting to see as her own daughter.  
“Why…everything.” Joy said placing the note card on the table.  
Understanding, Scully took her hands in hers and nodded sympathetically, “Let’s find you a suitcase to use.”  
Nodding as well, Joy walked with Scully up the staircase to her room leaving Mulder alone with the empty box and its contents.  
“I can’t believe I smelled a box.” He said shaking his head as he made his own way up the staircase.


	39. Tuesday...

Tuesday, March 26, 2019 – Six AM.  
Realizing it was best to make a fresh start in the morning, Joy and William packed their bags in the back of his Nissan as Mulder and Scully packed their overnight bags in the back of the Ford, along with the stroller and diaper bag.  
“At three months of age she’s now flown more than grown adults I know.” Scully said strapping the tired baby into the car seat.  
“Probably more than me.” Joy replied, “Hawaii was the first time I had never been on a plane.”  
“Oh that will definitely change with us.” Mulder replied, “Do you have everything you need?”  
“The GPS on my phone and the paper map you forced me to put in my backpack.” William replied.  
“Can’t be too safe.” Mulder said as he fished his own keys out of his pocket, “Our flight leaves at ten, we then fly from Denver to Newark will stay overnight. Call us at your first stop and please don’t drive straight through.” Mulder pulled out his wallet and handed his son one of his credit cards, “Just don’t book anything too crazy.”  
“I won’t.” William replied taking the card and placing it in his pocket.  
Joy stood by the Nissan with her arms to her side. Wearing her new jeans, black sleeveless top and jean jacket, she paced nervously in place at the prospect of a road trip with William and the prospect of finding her mother. She wanted to just get going, get it over with, but she also wanted to throw up. Opening this door of her past meant asking questions that may be best never answered. There was a part of her that thought it would be best if they joined the adults in New Jersey, that maybe seeing Marita would bring back other memories, but she also knew that she needed to go to San Francisco.   
After hugging her son, Scully approached the nervous girl and placed her hands on her upper arms, “You can do this.”  
“I know.” Joy replied her voice a bit shaky, “But what if she rejects me?”  
“If you find her, she won’t reject you.” She turned to her son, “Even if a child finds unique ways to try to push you away, a mother is always there for her child. Regardless of the circumstances.”  
Joy nodded and took a deep breath, looking over Scully’s shoulder at William, “Are we doing this?”  
William nodded as his father patted him on the back and the adults stood and waited for the black sports car to back up and drive out of view before getting in their own vehicle.  
“They’re going to have sex.” Scully tossed her purse on the floor by her feet before buckling her seatbelt.  
“Well, if they do they do.” Mulder replied turning the ignition, “At least they seem pretty dedicated to each other. It’s not like he’s a football player who will forget her name the next day.”  
“I hate you.” She replied looking out the window.  
“I know you do.” Mulder smiled knowing that she didn’t mean it.  
“July 4th, 2012 – Jackson kissed me today. It was just on the cheek, but he said I was pretty and kissed me and ran away.” Joy read a random page from her journal out loud. She had packed it just in case it contained anything they might need as she had had it since grade school and never really thought about it in years. How Monica even knew where it was concerned her a bit, but given the circumstances she didn’t much care now.  
“Where’s the lie?” William replied as he merged onto US 160-W.  
Joy smiled and adjusted herself in the leather seat before continuing, “I’ve never really liked boys before, but I like him. He still doesn’t seem to remember when we were in the hospital together – I even tried playing checkers with him to stir his memory – but nothing. At least he likes me now.”  
“And I still don’t remember all of that.” William said, “But I also realized we never had breakfast. How does Denny’s sound?”  
“Fine.” She replied as she noticed the same billboard altering them there was a Denny’s in 20 miles, “Would you be offended if I slept for part of this?”  
“Not at all. I remember you said you can’t drive.”  
“But I want to learn.”  
“You will.” He replied. “I have so much to teach you.”  
“As I have to teach you. Wake me when we get to Denny’s.”  
“You’ve got it.” William replied taking a second to look at Joy with her head pressed against the car window, her eyes shut as the fan blew her hair just a tiny bit. Not wanting to get in an accident, he turned his eyes back on the road and set cruise control as the last thing he needed was to get pulled over.  
Tuesday, March 26, 2019 – 3PM MST  
The flight from Durango to Denver was on time, however the flight from Denver to Newark was delayed by over an hour. After spending thirty minutes in the family restroom with her daughter, Scully and Melissa returned to the gate where Mulder was staring at his phone. Glancing over as she sat down next to him Scully couldn’t help but bock at what he was looking at.   
“Yachts?” she said adjusting Melissa on her lap.  
“She said water.” He said scrolling through, “Do you know it’s speculated that the head of the department of education has a dozen of these?”  
“Let’s not talk about them.”  
“Fine.” He replied, “You can rent them. I don’t want to waste all of our money on a boat when we live in a landlocked state.”  
“And you think we should take this course of action?”  
“I honestly do. If nothing happens, then we just had a nice break from everything, if something does happen we will have survived it.”  
“And my brothers. I wonder how far William got in finding Charlie.”  
“Maybe we can rent two boats.” Mulder replied.   
Ignoring his comment, Scully pulled out her own phone to track their son, “They’ve made it to Arizona.”   
“And they’re fine.” He replied continuing to look at yachts, “So, just family, we have the four of us and then your brothers and Matthew…”  
“And Tara.”  
“And Tara. Unless Charlie has kids we don’t know about.”  
“Well, let’s not get into that.”  
“Is Matthew still dating that Lucy who was at the wedding?”  
“Not sure. I admittingly abandoned my Facebook account after William did what he needed with it.”  
“Understandable as probably everyone should abandon Facebook.” Mulder continued. “That’s seven without Lucy.”  
“Seven with Joy.” Scully replied, “Did you honestly not include her?”  
“Not intentionally.” He said looking at his wife, “And if she does find her mother?”  
“That’s eight…”  
Mulder sighed, “Onto the super yachts.”  
Tuesday, March 26, 2019 – 5:17PM  
An exhausted William pulled into the parking lot of the Days Inn in Needles, California and turned off the ignition.   
Joy, who had just awakened only ten minutes before he pulled off the interstate looked to the man next to her, “Thank you.”  
Yawning, William turned to her and cracked his neck, “For what?”  
“Doing this. Driving me to possibly meet my mother.”  
Unable to really keep his eyes off of her, even with the crusty sleep stuff in her eyes, William could only smile, “I’d do anything for you.”  
Feeling overwhelmed and a bit embarrassed, Joy looked at the hotel to her left, her eyes closing for a moment before she turned back to William his eyes widening as he was now looking at his own mother.  
“Don’t do that.” He said backing up a bit as the woman beside him smiled.  
“Isn’t this what we have to do to get a room?” Joy replied…in his mother’s voice.  
“Yeah, but warn me ahead of time.”  
“So you’re saying you don’t have an Oedipus complex?”  
“Who the hell is Oedipus?”  
With a loud grown, Joy pulled down the visor to admire her transformation, “You definitely need a lot of tutoring before your SATs next month.”  
“Damn. I forgot about that.” He said before unbuckling his seat belt and pulling his father’s credit card out of his back pocket before closing his eyes and opening them to reveal his father’s eyes in the rear view mirror.  
Even though he had added William as an authorized user, William felt it best if he played the part of his father when checking in and out of hotels. Joy, turning into his mother wasn’t what he expected and he did what he could not to look at her as she pulled her bag out of the trunk and handed him his.  
“You’re such a freak.” She replied as she closed the trunk.  
“You’re the one standing there looking like my mother!”  
“And you look like your father. So what?” she said placing the duffle bag handle over her shoulder, “They basically told us to do this.”  
“At least we shouldn’t run into anyone they know.” William replied doing the same with his duffle bag. “Just don’t get any weird ideas.”  
“Believe me. I do not find your father hot.” She lied as she followed him into the hotel lobby.  
Wednesday March 26, 2019 – 1:26 AM EST  
“Needles, California.” An exhausted Scully checked her phone as they sat on the shuttle on the way to the Hilton hotel.  
Holding a sleeping Melissa in her car seat Mulder looked out the window at the night sky, “November 15, 1995.” He said turning back to his wife, “We stayed at the Days Inn.”  
“Why the hell were we in Needles, California?”  
“UFO sighting.” He said in a tone that sounded as if he was mocking himself, “You rolled your eyes, whined for the entire drive from Bakersfield that this was senseless but you were still there. By my side. The entire time.”  
“Did we ever find a UFO?” Scully asked placing her phone back in her purse.  
Mulder shook his head, “Nope.” He said looking down at the sleeping baby on his lap, “But that doesn’t matter now.” He replied knowing that everything they had been through in the past was worth it for everything they now had.  
Wednesday, March 27. 2019 – 8:12AM PST  
Getting out of the double bed, William let out an extended yawn as he looked at the girl sleeping in the bed next to him. As promised, they got separate beds, and after a Taco Bell run in their own images, they both passed out before ten.   
“Joy..” he said softly before brushing a strand out of her face, “Time to get up.”  
As a small moan escaped her lips, Joy slowly opened her eyes and looked up at William, “How long was I asleep?”  
“About ten hours.” He replied, “You clearly needed it.”  
Nodding Joy sat up in the bed, “I’m just so tired.”  
Taking her hands, William walked back a few steps to encourage her to get out of bed, “I was able to book a hotel online with my father’s card for tonight in San Francisco. So you can be fully rested to meet your mother tomorrow.”  
“If it’s my mother and not a trap.” Joy said her own paranoia coming back with a vengeance as her body tensed just as she stood up on her own two feet.  
“Well, if it is, we can handle it. For now, how about you get a shower and then I’ll get a shower and then we will have some breakfast and lots of coffee.”  
“I thought you didn’t drink coffee?” she replied yawning as she made her way to the tiny bathroom.  
“I don’t, but we could probably both use the caffeine.”  
“Fine.” Joy yawned as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
William stared at the closed door. Fighting every urge to follow her inside.  
They needed to wait. He knew this and he wouldn’t even think of doing anything until she was ready, but it was becoming…difficult. Even having only known her for less than a month, he knew he didn’t want to spend another day away from her. Maybe soulmates did exist.  
Wednesday, March 27. 2019 – 11:12AM EST  
Scully sat up in the king sized bed as she nursed her daughter, letting her husband sleep as she kept an eye on her son via the iPhone Find Friends app. Still in Needles, but it was also three hours earlier and they were probably exhausted. But not TOO exhausted she hoped.  
Putting the phone back on the nightstand she turned her attention back to the infant suckling on her right breast and noticed another set of eyes on her from the left.  
“How long have you been watching me?” Scully asked him as she tightened her left arm under Melissa.  
Mulder shrugged, “I wasn’t timing it.”  
“But why are you watching me at all?”  
“Because.” He said sitting up, “It’s just…beautiful. You’re beautiful, she’s beautiful. It’s just a natural and beautiful act.”  
“You’re weird.”  
“Noted.” He replied moving closer to her, “Even the way her cheeks move is just so adorable.” He said unable to take his eyes of the little one’s cheeks sucking in and out as she nursed, “I don’t care if I’m ninety when they’re born, I want more.”  
“If I’m pregnant at eighty-seven then THAT will be a true miracle.” Scully replied, but realized that even at her AARP eligible age, she did want more…and then there was the dream. “I dreamt we did have more.”  
“Oh..” Mulder replied, “How many?”  
“Just two. Twin girls. I never saw them, but I was told about them. I was also told about a world post an event where millions of people vanished. A world without politicians, social media, where everyone had healthcare and there were cures for every disease.”  
“Seems like a fantasy.”  
Scully nodded, “It’s the world we should have. For her and every other person.”  
Mulder cleared his throat, given the looming date and the possibility of mass extinction on currently at the forefront of his mind, “I’ll go take a shower while you finish up here. I have Marita’s office address. Guess we’ll see if she even remembers us.”  
“You’re pretty unforgettable.” Scully replied as she watched her husband get out of bed and pull up his grey pajama pants which always seem to be falling down.  
“Thank you.” He replied, “You’re pretty unforgettable yourself.”  
“Well, that’s a given.” She smiled in return.  
Wednesday, March 27. 2019 – 2:22PM PST  
After searching the Yelp app for Vegan restaurants in Bakersfield, California, Joy and William agreed upon The Chef’s Choice Noodle Bar. Even in their own images they were not questioned as they were seated at a table in the back and ordered two salads with no meat or dairy. It was in the high seventies, but Joy felt chills throughout her body and kept her coat on.  
“Scared?” William as he picked at a vegetarian egg roll.  
“A bit.” Joy replied, “And I’m still tired.”  
“Well, we only have about five hours to go. We should be at the hotel by eight.”  
Joy nodded as she removed her chopsticks from their paper sleeve, “Hope the hot water actually works at this hotel.”  
“It’s the Fairmont. One of the best. My father recommended it.”  
“Your dad is a great guy.” Joy replied.  
“Yeah…he is.” William said, “Wish I could have known him longer though. Maybe then I wouldn’t be like this.”  
“Then we would have never met.” Joy said as she nervously played with the chopsticks.  
“I guess.” William replied deciding to give the Japanese wooden cutlery a chance as well, “Guess that makes up for it all.”  
“It does for me.” Joy replied smiling a true and genuine smile.  
Wednesday, March 27. 2019 – 5:30PM EST  
They expected to make it to Princeton a lot sooner than they did, but a lost and surly taxi driver didn’t get to the university until much later; thankfully Marita’s teaching assistant led them into her office. The fifty year old woman Mulder and Scully hadn’t seen in years was writing something down at her desk as Tiffany closed the door behind them. Scully pushing the stroller where Melissa sat with her white rabbit clutched to her little hands as she watched the woman sitting before her. Marita’s dark blonde hair pulled back into a very tight bun, but she looked exactly like she did when Mulder last saw her on that fateful day in 2002.  
“I always wondered when the two of you would darken my doorstep again.” She said finishing what she was writing and placing a cap on the pen before laying t beside the paper and looking up at the two people from the past she never spoke about standing not ten feet in front of her. “Please, sit.” She said directing them towards the chairs in front of her cherry oak desk. Scully placed the stroller next to the chair to her left as Mulder sat in the one to her right. Marita knew the polite thing to do was ask about the little one with the red hair in the stroller, and fawn praise upon her, but she didn’t feel like being polite much anymore.  
“How long have you been at Princeton?” Mulder decided to cut the tension with a general question.  
“Since the world didn’t end.” She replied folding her hands on the paper she had previously been writing on, “about seven years.” She looked at the two people who had aged, but not as much as she would have wished upon them, “Good to finally see rings on your fingers.” She added. “To each other I have to assume.”  
Scully nodded, “Are you married?”  
Marita unfolded her hands to raise her left hand, revealing it’s bareness, “I really never saw the point in all of it. Knowing everything I know. Knowing what I’ve been through.”  
“We know what they did to you.” Mulder said in extremely sympathetic tone.  
“And I know what they did to you.” She replied to him then looked at the woman next to him, “To both of you, but why are you here?”  
Scully pulled out her phone, opened to the anonymous text messages and slid the phone to Marita, “Do you know anything about that?”  
Without touching the phone, Marita looked down at it and shook her head, “Do you have a cruise scheduled for Independence Day?”  
“Should we?” Scully asked taking her phone back and placing it in her purse.  
“I’ve heard it’s a good way to travel to new and exciting destinations.” She said sounding like a tv spokesperson.  
“Cut the shit, Marita.” Mulder said no longer feeling hospitable, “We know you’re part of it.”  
Scully placed her left hand on his forearm in an effort to calm him, but she also shared his urgency to have some solution or answer to all they needed to know.   
“Mr. Mulder, I’m not quite sure what you’re referring to.” Marita replied sounding something like a stepford wife.  
“Do you recall a camp about seven years ago? Where you were something of a drill sergeant to young children?”  
Marita cocked her head to the side as she studied Mulder a bit. “I don’t recall.”  
“Yes you do.” Scully said given the way her body tensed up she knew exactly what Mulder was talking about, “You taught kids how to fight.”  
“Jackson.” She said shaking her head, “The bane of my existence.” She looked at the two of them, “I knew he HAD to be yours.” Marita leaned back and crossed her arms and given she really didn’t care much about anything anymore assumed telling these people about her past at the camp for the alien children wasn’t anything to be greatly concerned about, “Yes, I trained these special children on how to fight in a war that never happened.”  
“But it isn’t happening.”  
“Not the same war.” She replied, “This isn’t a war. This is an annihilation. No warning. No bargaining.”  
The room became very quiet, each adult unsure what to say, it took Melissa letting out a small giggle to snap her mother out of the shock.  
“So you’re saying there’s nothing we can do?” Scully asked, not wanting to cry in front of this woman, but also feeling so much pent up emotion regarding this ‘event’ she knew hardly anything about other than the date and the destruction it would create.  
Marita stood up and walked over to the front of her desk, sitting down at the edge of it, “Kind of sucks to have eternal life and not be able to use it, doesn’t it?” She said looking at Mulder and Scully and then Melissa.  
“You didn’t answer my question.” Scully said looking up at Marita as her voice cracked; their blue eyes locking as if they could read one another’s minds.  
Marita cleared her throat and looked down, “You’re safe on water.” She looked back up at Dana, “As far away from land as you can get.”  
“If this is something that affects the entire world, why is it happening on the United States’ Independence Day?”  
“Irony? Karma? The fact that nearly everything wrong in the world stems from the US.” She shrugged, “I don’t know all the answers.”  
Not that she was looking, but Scully realized she hadn’t seen Marita’s name on the spreadsheet obtained from Monica’s computer, “You weren’t chosen.”  
“But you were.” Monica replied, “So I’m not sure what you’re worried about. The world will be a much better place once the worst of it has been removed. It’s like the planet has cancer and it’s going to have the cancer removed.”  
“How?” Mulder asked.  
Marita chuckled a bit, “I can’t tell you that.”  
“But you know.”  
Marita nodded and stood up, “But I can’t tell you.” She replied taking another moment to look at Melissa, “She really is adorable.”  
“Yes, she is. How many will die?” Scully asked given Marita was trying to distract her.  
“I’m not sure of the number. No one is. It’s just something that has to happen.”  
“But why? And why are you a part of it?”  
“You want all the answers, I understand this, but Dana, you can’t have all the answers. No one can. You of all people have to know how broken this country is. How broken this planet is. Countries are meddling in other countries elections just because they can. Hate rallies are happening every other weekend, mass shootings at schools, movie theaters and even churches and what happens after these events? Nothing. So they KEEP happening and they will keep happening until something is done and don’t even get me started about climate change. The only way to save the planet is to obliterate what is destroying it.”   
“Why were we chosen to survive?”  
“I told you. You can’t have all the answers.”  
“Ok.” Mulder said now being the one to try to calm his spouse, “We have family who aren’t on these lists. What can we do for them?”  
“Jeffrey is your only living blood relative aside from your children.”  
“Yes, but how do you know that?”  
“It’s my job.” Marita said returning to her desk and pulling a folder out of her desk drawer before opening it on her desk, “When you called this morning I pulled your files. Your mother passed way in 2000 where as your biological father was found dead last year.” She looked up at Mulder, “Condolences on his passing?” she questioned.  
“Not really. Go on.” Mulder replied without an ounce of emotion regarding the bastard’s passing. Especially with all he knew now.  
Nodding she closed the folder, she pulled out the thicker one under it, “Dana however has two surviving brothers, one nephew and a niece in Florida.”  
“I don’t have a niece.” Scully replied.  
A bit confused Marita looked back at the file, “Hannah Scully.” She said taking the photo from the file and handing it over to Scully, “Born March 1st , 1998.”  
Scully looked at the young girl in the photo. Long reddish blonde hair, bright blue eyes, the spitting image of herself in college, “Hannah…”  
“Charlie’s daughter.” Marita added, “I take it you’re not in contact?”  
“I haven’t seen my brother in over a decade, and I haven’t talked to him in years.”  
“Well, from what I gathered he wasn’t much in her life anyway. Her mother passed away last year – ovarian cancer - and Hannah works at Disneyworld.”  
“What does she do there?” Scully asked.  
“Apparently she’s one of the Disney princess. I think the mermaid one.” Marita looked at the file, “That’s all I have for you as well.”  
“But we’d want to protect them from whatever you claim will happen.” Mulder added as Scully couldn’t take her eyes off the girl in the photo.  
“You can keep that.” Marita said regarding the photo Scully didn’t seem to want to part with as she closed the folders, “I understand your dilemma.” Marita continued, she knew what she was allowed to say and what she wasn’t allowed to say, but given the circumstances and the fact these people had protected her in the past she knew what she had to do, “In the next few months, certain people will start to go missing. For example, it may become news that no one has heard from Oprah in the next month or so.”  
“Oprah has been chosen?” Mulder asked  
“Please.” Marita sighed, “If the United States had Royalty the Queen would be Oprah.”

“Ok, so no one hears from Oprah. Then what happens?” Mulder was starting to get intrigued.  
“It won’t just be Oprah, but the closer the date approaches more will go missing.”  
“Missing how? They have to be somewhere if they’ve been chosen.”  
“You’re expecting me to say a giant spaceship is going to come get them. Aren’t you?” Marita said to Scully.  
“No.” Scully quickly replied.  
“He did.” She said pointing to Mulder, “But no, a giant spaceship is not going to start abducting talk show hosts, former presidents, scientists and cows.” She said getting up from her desk and retrieving a book from the case behind her, “There are currently over three hundred thousand people on cruise ships all over the world right now. At full capacity, three hundred and fourteen ships can carry five-hundred and thirty seven thousand people.”  
“So you’re saying only a half a million people will survive this…obliteration?” Scully asked.  
“That’s just cruise ships. The ocean is a vast place filled with many types and sizes of boats.” Marita replied  
“Super yachts.” Mulder brought up again.  
“Yes.” Marita replied closing the book and placing it back on the shelf, “The needed number of cruise ships and yachts have been obtained for this purpose. If you try to book a cruise anywhere starting June 28th you will be unable to. Those who had cruises scheduled from this date have had their trips cancelled and the money fully refunded. I recall a woman in Scarsdale was very upset she couldn’t get to Mexico this year on her annual Carnival vacation.” Marita rolled her eyes in annoyance remembering the woman’s angry voicemail which was forwarded to her.  
“I take it Scarsdale wasn’t chosen?” Scully replied.

Marita shook her head, “No, Scarsdale was not.” She said sitting back down at her desk, “The chosen will receive information by the end of April letting them know what is happening and that if they share this information with friends or the media they will not be allowed to board one of the designated vessels and they will be dealt with. Harshly.”  
“Are you concerned someone will?” Mulder asked, “Given the gravity of the situation.”  
“The information they will receive will be vague at best. That they have been chosen for a specific cruise on a specific cruise line on a specified date. Someone in Arizona could be chosen to board a ship leaving from Greece. It’s purely random. The information also states if they choose not to accept this offer than that is fine. We aren’t forcing anyone to go.”  
“But you’re not telling them why they’ve been given this opportunity.”  
“No, we are not. If you have pets, they are welcomed as well. Some of the cruise lines tried to fight us on this, but they also realized that animals didn’t make this mess so why should they suffer.”  
“But not all animals will survive?” Scully replied.  
Marita really didn’t know how to reply to that, “Dana, what will occur will be humane. Very humane. Even to those who don’t deserve one ounce of humanity in their last seconds of being.” After clearing her throat a bit she looked at Mulder, “Do you have pets?”  
“We thought about it.” Mulder replied given the dog topic had been brought up a few times.  
“Well, I’d do it now.”  
“But our family… we want them to survive even if they haven’t been chosen.” Scully refused to let this specific topic die.  
“Dana, every single seat has already been designated to deserving member of society. I’m sorry that your brothers and their children aren’t part of that group.”  
“So you’re saying they don’t deserve to live?”  
“Sharing DNA with you does not make them deserving, no.”  
“But who I share DNA with does.” Mulder jumped in given he could sense his wife was on the verge of screaming or crying and felt it best to divert Marita’s attention away from her.  
Nodding, Marita simply said, “Yes.”  
“It’s ok. I figured as much.” Mulder just assumed that since his biological father was behind this plan that of course it was the reason he was ‘chosen’, “But why not Jeffrey? He shares the same DNA.”  
“Jeffrey, yes, he does…but he wasn’t chosen for a number of reasons. I don’t think you’d like me to list them.”  
“No, I would. What makes me better than him?”  
“Mulder…” Scully looked to her husband, “Don’t do this.” She knew that he would do anything to save everyone he possibly could, but why did he now need the reasons why his half-brother was unworthy? To make himself feel better? Or to place those reasons upon himself?   
“I have to.” Mulder replied to his wife, “Granted I couldn’t stand the guy when I first met him, he’s been through a lot and he’s sacrificed a lot. Are you aware of what my father did to him?”  
“Yes, I am.” Marita replied, “But..”  
“But, what? He risked his own life to save my son. He risked his life to help my wife so we could FIND our son. Doesn’t that matte?” Mulder realized his voice was getting loud and much higher, but he could no longer contain his anger.  
“Mr. Mulder, it does matter, but personal sacrifices aren’t enough in this instance. Even if he ran into a burning church and saved twenty children, he still wouldn’t make the cut off.”  
“Then your list is flawed.”  
“I’m sure it is. But it’s not my list. I can only abide by it.”  
“But why? You don’t seem to care about actually continuing on so why are you?”  
“I’m a sociologist. You think I’m not interested in seeing what happens to a world after 90% of the population is removed?” Marita narrowed her eyes at him, “And as a psychologist you HAVE to be just as interested.”  
Mulder nodded, “I am, but not with the guilt of knowing my only living sibling didn’t survive.”  
Letting out a large sigh, Marita shook her head and opened the file again, “You’re scheduled to be on a cruise ship which leaves the port of Southampton, England on June 30th, 2019. Your plane tickets have already been booked.” She said handing the tickets to Scully who took the four tickets from the woman, “But only for you and your children.”  
Scully looked at the boarding passes in her hand, then looked down at her infant daughter smiling up at her. The little one completely unaware of what was being said around her.  
“What if we choose not to?” Mulder said to Marita, “Without our family.”  
“That’s your choice.” She replied, “You’re more than welcomed to stay, as I said this isn’t mandatory. Who knows, you may survive what happens. You probably will survive it, but it’s best if you weren’t here to witness it.”  
“You said it would be humane.” Scully replied.  
“It will be humane, but it will still be difficult to witness.”  
“And if we choose our own vessel?” Mulder asked.  
Marita nodded, “Your choice. Not all regular ships have been reserved, there are plenty out there.”  
Mulder nodded, “Then I guess we’ve made our decision.” He said standing up, “Thank you for your time.”   
Puzzled, Scully got up as well, having shoved the boarding tickets along with the photo of the niece she didn’t know existed into her purse. “Thank you, Marita.” She said still wondering why they didn’t get more information before abruptly ending the conversation.  
“Mulder…” Scully confronted her husband in the elevator, “We had so many more questions to ask her.”  
“She wouldn’t have answered them anyway.” He replied pressing the one button. “I didn’t want to waste one more minute of double talk and explaining who is worthy and who isn’t. Family is more than DNA.” He said as the elevator doors opened and he stormed out ahead of his wife and child.  
“Yes.” She said grabbing his arm before he could get much further away, “But I was hoping she would at least tell us how it will happen.”  
“It’s probably something we don’t even want to know.” He replied pulling his phone out of his pocket to request a cab, “Didn’t Monica say there would be a series of events before the big one? We haven’t heard much beyond the Klan rally.”  
“Well, we haven’t really been paying attention to the news either.”  
“For good reason.” Mulder replied, “Cab will be here in fifteen minutes.” He said sitting on a bench in the lobby, Scully rolling the stroller in front of him before sitting next to her husband.  
Placing his phone back in his back pocket, Mulder placed his face in his hands and just sighed, “I don’t know how we’re going to do this.”  
“Yes you do.” Scully said resting her head on his right shoulder, “You always do.”  
Scully smiled at her daughter who, while still clinging to her rabbit, released her right hand, pointed to Mulder and while showing a mouth full of baby teeth boomed, “Dada!”


	40. Mom...

Wednesday, March 27. 2019 – 8:35PM PST  
An exhausted set of teenagers disguised as adults entered the Fairmont hotel room and stopped dead in their tracks upon only seeing one king bed.  
“I asked for two.” William proclaimed, “I swear.”  
Joy shook her head, “It’s fine. Two people can share a bed without having sex.”  
“My parents cant.” He said tossing his jacket on a chair by the desk as Joy walked to the large windows with a view of the city.  
“We’re not your parents.” She replied looking at the lit up Golden Gate Bridge, “I want to see the world.”

“Me too.” William replied standing beside her, “My parents have been everywhere. I’ve never even been to Disneyworld.”

Joy smiled, “Me neither.” She said before looking up at William, “Maybe we can do it together?”  
“I’d like that.” He said before Joy kissed him on the cheek and walked to the bed, “For now, what are our dining options?”  
“I don’t know about you.” William replied sitting next to her on the left side of the king bed, “But I could really go for a pizza. Delivered.”  
“Pizza is always an option.” Joy replied back, “Your mother said that, now and then, you’re allowed to cheat for cheese.”  
Thursday, March 28, 2019 – 6:18AM EST  
As they waited for their flight from Newark to Denver, Mulder was again looking at renting Super Yachts while his wife found herself obsessing over Hannah’s Facebook, “How could Charlie have a child and never tell us.” He said, “I would have liked to have known her.”  
“Well, now you can.” Mulder replied, “Best I can find is ships that fit ten people.”  
“I’m sure they’re underestimating, I’ve seen those party boats.”  
“How?”  
“The internet.” She snapped back, “Besides, Melissa is a baby so she doesn’t take up much room.”  
“True. So with us, William, Bill, Charlie, Tara, Matthew – and his possible plus one if you really care that much – Jeffrey, Joy and now Hannah that’s ten with Melissa.”  
“Which leaves room for Joy’s mother.”  
“Who probably has a ticket just like the ones in your purse. She was on the list.”  
“I know. But they may want to be together.”  
“Also a factor, but will also devastate a certain seventeen year old boy.” Mulder replied, “I guess we will know more when we’re all together again.”  
Scully checked her watch, “Which can’t come any sooner. He wasn’t with us for most of his life, but when he’s far away now I just feel so anxious.” She said looking at the infant who was now very much used to stroller life as she slept sitting up. “She’s never leaving home.”  
“Nope.” Mulder replied, “I came to that conclusion the second I saw her.”  
Thursday, March 28, 2019 – 10:18AM PST  
The sun shining over San Francisco and pouring through the large bay windows blinded William as he awakened in the king sized bed. In the last two days he had spent more time with the woman lying next to him than he had in the few weeks he had known her; and regardless of the outcome of what was to occur on essentially the country’s birthday, and he hoped to spend many more hours with her-a lifetime’s worth.  
Scratching his stubbly chin, even though he really couldn’t grow much of beard he could grow enough be to annoyed by the feel of it, William let out a yawn as he looked down at the woman beside him. Her mouth slightly agape, her long red hair a mess on the pillow and over her face she looked like the most beautiful Cousin It he had ever laid eyes on. Whenever he looked at her he wondered what he could have ever seen in those other girls. In any other girl, but he knew he never felt for them what he felt for Joy.  
Letting her rest as long as she needed to, William picked up his phone to simply check the time just as it began to vibrate. Answering before he even saw who it was he wasn’t too surprised to hear his father’s voice on the other end.  
“Just checking in.” Mulder replied as William rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. “Hello?” he continued waiting for his son to reply.  
“I’m here.” William replied, “Just getting somewhere where I can talk as to not awaken Joy.”  
“I see.” Mulder cleared his throat. “Long night?”  
“No.” William didn’t need to guess what he was hinting at, “Just pizza and talking. A lot of talking.”  
“Talking is good. Talking is helpful. Talk.”  
Sitting down on the toilet in the dark bathroom, William sighed loudly, “Seriously?”  
“What did you talk about?”  
“Life. The past. She brought her journal and it’s full of so much information about when we knew each other before, but I don’t remember a second of it. Doesn’t that seem odd to you?”  
“It would, but given what you’ve been through it’s not surprising. Did you find her mother?”  
“Not yet. We got in so late we just ate and crashed. Did you find Marita?”  
“Yup.”  
“Did she share anything with you?”  
“Just the basics, but I’ll share more when we’re all together again. Speaking of which, when do you think you are heading back?”  
“Tomorrow is the plan I suppose. If we’re able to find her mother today…but why are you rushing?”  
“My own personal panicking.” Mulder replied as he sat at the dining room table continuing to scroll through available yachts which wouldn’t break the bank, “We’ve only been home about an hour and your mother and sister are sleeping, but given the timetable we are facing.”  
“So, it really is the fourth?”  
“Yup.” Mulder said unenthusiastically as if he was confirming the date for a root canal while settling on a yacht with the weekly rental price of one hundred and sixty five thousand…being close to a million for a month’s sail…which made him cringe thinking about it. “If we do survive this, I may be broke.”  
“Do you think we should tell her mother?”  
“I’m guessing no.” Mulder replied, “According to Marita, those on the list will be notified by the end of next month. She was on the list.”  
The worst case scenario William never dreamt of immediately hit him square in the chest, “What if she chooses to stay with her mother?”  
“That’s a possibility you may have to deal with.”  
Closing his eyes, William leaned back against the cold basin of the commode and sighed, “I can’t lose her.”  
“I know the feeling.” Mulder replied taking a moment to look at his laptop wallpaper which was the photo of Scully taken in Paris without her knowledge and with that certain glow about her, “You’ll just have to cross that bridge when you come to it.”  
“I know.” William opened his eyes and focused on the fan on the ceiling, “We should probably get going. I’ll let you know what happens.”  
“Good. Just be careful.” Mulder replied.  
“We will.” William replied back before ending the call.  
Upon exiting the bathroom, he found an upright Joy sitting on the bed staring at him. He expected her to ask what he was doing in there, who he was talking to, but instead – as if in a trance – she got out of the bed and approached William on tired and wobbly legs. Wrapping her arms around his neck she looked him deep in the eyes and brought her lips to his. As their lips parted and the kiss intensified, Joy felt her knees go week as William walked her to the bed and laid her on her back. Parting from him for just a moment, as he hovered over her, Joy’s cupped his face in her hands and simply shook her head as tears fell from her eyes, “You’re never going to lose me.”

Thursday, March 28th, 2019 12:14PM PST  
William parked his car on the hill a block away from Joy’s mother’s house. Hand in hand he walked Joy to the apartment building entrance and felt her grip tighten on his the closer he got.  
“We can always turn away.” He told her as she battled with her hair versus the Northern California wind.  
“No, I need to know. I need to know why I was made to believe she was dead. If she wanted me out of her life she needs to be straight with me.”  
“It’s not always about wanting you out of their lives.” William said given he had felt the same resentment towards his birth mother, “Sometimes it’s about providing a better life for your child.”  
“And your better life was being experimented on and turned into a freak of science?”  
“I met you didn’t I?”  
“Point taken. Again.” She said sighing before taking all the courage she had to press the button for unit 224.  
After waiting a moment she tried again.  
No response.  
“Well, if this isn’t a sign from God.” Joy stated feeling a bit humiliated just as an elderly women exited the main door.  
“Patti?” She said to Joy as she passed.  
Joy turned to the older woman and shook her head, “No, ma’am.”  
“I’m sorry. Without my glasses on I thought you were my neighbor.”  
“Patti Taylor?” William took a shot given the Patricia Taylor on the list.  
“Why yes...”The woman said to him before placing the glasses around her neck over her eyes, “Oh, my, you’re the spitting image of Patti.”  
“She’s not answering. Do you by any chance know where Patti may be?” William attempted to charm the older woman, and it was working so why not?  
“She should be home. Her performances are pretty late at night so you may just want to try again. Are you related to Patti?” The elderly woman began to feel a bit weary of these two young people looking for her neighbor who mostly kept to herself in the three years she had known her.  
Joy nodded at the elderly woman, “I’m her daughter.”  
Patti had never mentioned a daughter, but with the exception of the fire red hair this young lady extremely resembled the woman she stated was her mother. “I see.” She said smiling at the very tall and very pretty girl, “Just try again.” She nodded at the two before heading on her way to the corner market.  
“Third time’s a charm?” William said to Joy as she stared nervously at the intercom.  
“Here goes nothing.” She replied pressing the button a third time.  
After about thirty seconds there was a tired voice on the other end, “Who is this?”  
Joy felt her heart jump into her throat the second she heard that voice. That voice. She heard it sometimes while she was sleeping. The voice telling her she was safe and nothing would happen to her. She began to refer to that voice as her guardian angel never attributing it to a real person, but here she was. She was real and the voice was her mother’s.  
Stepping back the tears fell without notice as Joy was unable to speak. William nodded given he could tell exactly what she was feeling and told her – without words – that if it was easier for her she could change now and while the tears continued to fall, her face became his mother’s and as much as he understood why, it still freaked him out to see her as his mother-especially now.  
Making the same needed visual changes, William turned back to the intercom and pressed the button, “My name is Fox Mulder. We need to talk to you about your daughter.”  
After another long pause, “I don’t have a daughter.”  
The tears continued to fall as Joy stared at William – in his father’s form – shaking her head she mouthed “She’s lying.”  
William nodded, “I know.” He said before pressing the button again, “Joy Marie Taylor born May 20, 2001.”  
A loud buzzer was heard as a tiny voice came out of the intercom, “Come in.”  
The front door was open as William and Joy exited the elevator in his parent’s images. Patti stood in the doorway watching as the adults approached her, instantly recognizing the woman in the jean jacket and sleeveless pink dress, leggings and black and white ankle Chucks without socks. She didn’t know the man who had spoken to her via the intercom, but she knew his name and questioned if he was going through a midlife crisis with the baggy jeans and hooded sweatshirt with a skull on the front of it.  
Stepping back, Patti allowed the two to enter and couldn’t help but notice that the woman she had met seventeen years ago looked like she was crying.  
“Are you ok?” Patti asked as she closed and locked the door behind them.  
Joy nodded and wiped her face, “Yes, ma’am.”  
“Ma’am.” Patti shook her head, “Do you honestly think I don’t remember you?” she said looking Joy straight in face, “You tend to not forget a woman who pulls a gun on you and is there when your husband is murdered.”  
“Oh…” Joy replied given this was information Dana had not shared with her; probably for good reason.  
“In any event, why are you here about my daughter?” Patti said crossing her arms and staring at the two of them, “She’s been dead for over thirteen years.”  
“And you’re certain of this?” William replied trying to match his father’s cadence with the tone of his voice.  
“I have the death certificate.” Patti replied walking to her couch and instructing the two to sit as she sat down in the chair across from it.  
Doing as she instructed, Joy and William sat down on the white upholstered couch and Joy placed her folded hands in her lap as she let William continue to do the talking. Patti’s shoulder length hair was strawberry blonde, her eyes a piercing blue. There were some lines around her eyes, but not too many to show her true age – whatever her true age was. All that kept running through Joy’s head was ‘she thought I was dead.’ And in turn, she thought the same.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you daughter pass?” William asked the woman with the cold stare across from him.  
“There was a fire in her school. All the children and staff were able to escape except for Joy.” She said looking at the woman across from her, “I didn’t believe it to be true. Even after the settlement, I wasted so many years trying to find her before I just had to move on with my life.”  
A loud moan came from the woman on the couch, “Move on with your life?” she said nearly choking on her words.  
By instinct alone, William took her hand and held it, “It’s ok…”  
Narrowing her eyes at the two on the couch, Patti then shook her head, “Acceptance. The last stage in the stages of grief; it just took me ten years to get there.”  
Clearing her throat, Joy looked down at her lap, “Maybe this was a mistake.”  
“No, it wasn’t.” William said to her, “You can do this.”  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Patti finally asked feeling as if she was in some horrible Lifetime movie given the way these two grown adults were behaving like love struck teenagers.  
“What if she wasn’t dead?” Joy said to her mother, still in the voice and image of William’s mother, “What if she was taken?”  
“I looked into that. There were no leads and no one would help me. I was told it was just the grief talking.”  
“And what if she was taken to a place where she was injected with chemicals and alien DNA and turned into something else.”  
“That was one of my fears…” Patti nodded looking down at her lap, “I knew she was different. We both did. That’s why I came to you in the first place. For help. And all it got was my husband killed.”  
Joy sat up straighter on the couch, keeping her focus on the mother she didn’t remember, “I’m very sorry that happened to you.” She began to grow more confident within this disguise, “But the same thing happened to my son.”  
“And you of all people couldn’t protect him?” Patty asked given the woman’s position and her firepower.  
“I tried. I did. But I was so alone and so scared of what he was. So much I questioned if he was even mine. I gave him up for adoption when he wasn’t even a year old. I hoped that by doing so he would be raised by those who could protect him and give him the life I couldn’t.”

“I was alone…but I would have never abandoned my child.”  
“I didn’t abandon him. I was saving him. The wrong people knew what he was, even as an infant, and in my care he would have never been safe from these people. I couldn’t stop a man from breaking into my apartment and placing a pillow over his head, and I couldn’t stop a cult of lunatics from kidnapping him and taking him to their supposed space ship and leaving him to burn to death in an open field. He deserved a better life. A life I couldn’t give him.”  
William’s eyes slowly moved to the woman beside him, unsure where this was all coming from, or even if it was all true, but she spoke with such compassion in her voice that it had to be the truth.  
“I’m sorry that happened to you. Where is your son now?”  
Right next to me – Joy thought – but still in another headspace she replied, “He’s with me now. Even after so much time had passed and so much done to him, he still came back to me.”  
“That’s nice.” Patti lied given she didn’t think it was very fair that she abandoned her son and still had him in her life whereas her daughter was dead.  
“What if your daughter came back to you?” Joy asked her, still in the Scully disguise. “Would you accept her in your life regardless of what they turned her into?”  
“Turned her into?” Patti questioned, “You’re speaking like she would be some kind of monster. Regardless of the circumstances, I would be forever thankful to have her returned to me.”  
William looked away. They never transformed in front of anyone – that’s not how you did these things – but he knew what Joy had to do and taking her hand they silently counted down to three as they watched the woman’s eyes widen as the two people not much older than she instantly changed into younger – more fitting for the clothing choices – adults.  
“What the hell are you?” Patti asked unable to really move given what she just witnessed.  
“Your daughter.” Joy replied sitting up straight, “Joy.”  
Patti shook her head, “No…” she said standing up and walking backwards to the large bay windows overlooking the pacific ocean, “This is some kind of trick.”  
“It’s what they turned me into.” Joy replied, “And William.”  
“You’re William.” She said looking at the teenage boy who looked much older than a teenage boy, sitting on the couch.  
William gave a small wave to the terrified woman fearing if she pushed against the glass any harder she’d fall through it.  
“You found each other…” Patti said starting to calm down a bit, “How?”  
“Fate.” Joy shrugged, “We’ve always been connected.”  
“I know.” Patti said moving slowly to the white upholstered chair she had previously been sitting in and bracing her hands on the back of it, “Out of all the children created you were the only two who had the same experimental DNA sequence.”  
“What do you mean…” William questioned given he was terrified they were somewhat related since they connected in Hawaii and now…  
“Not like that.” She said looking at the two of them, “You’re not at all related in any way.” She said looking at Joy, “His mother and I were experimented on by the same doctors. Injected with the same strains of non-relation DNA and inoculated with the same chip. My husband was part of a coalition of people wanting to create a group of superior beings. I reluctantly agreed to ‘tests’ which eventually changed my entire DNA sequence. When I got pregnant, I was terrified of what would happen - of what I would give birth to, but you were perfect. Six pounds, nine ounces of perfect.” She said now moving in front of the chair feeling the need to sit down, “But…when you were only a few weeks old...odd things started happening. I walked into the nursery to find the teddy bear I had placed in your crib hovering over you. I told my husband, who had been assigned to…watch…your mother.” She said looking at William, “Given how long he had been…watching…he was certain of the date you were conceived. I’m pretty sure I don’t have to elaborate.”  
William shook his head.  
“There were many women in these studies, so there were just as many babies born, but only one also born on May 20, 2002 and that’s the one who was able to move the mobile above his crib at the same time as Joy. If I’m not mistaken, I believe these events happened in sequence with one another as if you were somehow communicating with each other. That’s why I reached out to your mother for help. It took so many months for me to build up the courage to do so, but I hoped if anyone, she would know why.”  
“Did she?” William asked.  
“No.” Patti replied, “After our meeting, my husband’s supervisor scheduled a meeting with your mother. Your father had gone into hiding due to death threats and the supervisor stated that he would only give the information to your father, and we were to meet him at the train station on a specific night for his arrival and we were told then we would get the answers we needed.”  
“Did you?” William asked again as Joy just sat in silence watching her mother.  
Patti shook her head, “No. My husband was killed, your father jumped off the moving train and to my knowledge no one found him that night and we were left with no answers.” She sighed deeply and looked at Joy, “I was determined to give you the best life I was capable of giving.”  
Joy nodded, her own eyes wet with grief for a father she never knew “I believe you.”  
As the lump in her throat grew and the tears began to fall from her own eyes, Patti looked up at the ceiling as a way to try to stop them “So, you’re seventeen now…”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Joy replied, even though this was her mother she just didn’t feel comfortable calling her that.  
“And you can turn yourself into…anyone.”  
“Yes.” Joy replied, “Along with other things.”  
“Well, I’m aware of the moving objects.”  
Joy nodded, feeling it best to leave out the spontaneous combustion, “And read minds...”  
“Lovely.” Patti exhaled deeply, “All because I agreed to let scientists use me as a guinea pig.”  
“No.” Joy objected -given how her fuzzy memory and the journal filled her in on the real truth- before standing up and walking over to her mother, “Did you ever meet a woman named Monica?”  
Patti looked up at her daughter and nodded, “Yes…she was with William’s mother that night.”  
“I believe she’s the one who took me from you.” Joy said finally being able to put the pieces together, “And sent me to the center where they turned me, and William, into…this.”  
Patti looked to William who could only shrug. So much new information had been given to him that he himself was still trying to process everything. His mother had told him about the kidnapping, but not about the pillow incident.  
“I just don’t understand why.” Patti said.  
“They wanted to prepare us for an alien invasion.” William replied, “Even though we were just children at the time, they expected us to fight the aliens using methods no one ever dreamed of.”  
“And the invasion never happened.” Joy added, “Yet, here we are. Two teenagers with skills the military would kill to get a hold of.”  
“I’m surprised they haven’t tried.” Patti replied.  
“Clearly they don’t know what we are.” William said standing up, “The only ones who do are my parents and you.”  
“So your father was able to return…” Patti asked him.  
“Yes, my parents are together and I have a sister.”  
“I’m happy for them.” Patti was happy for him, she could feel Dana’s pain when she met her, but she also felt a bit of jealousy given she had everything Patti didn’t. “What happened to Monica? If she did all you said she did she needs to be held responsible.”  
“Sadly her conscience is the only thing holding her responsible as she seems to have vanished.” Joy replied, “Once I found William, and started to remember what happened to me she knew she had to disappear. Aside from the experiments, she did give me a good life.”  
“But she still had no right to take you.”  
“Just as William’s adoptive parents had no right to do the same thing to him.”  
“Well, they’re dead now anyway.” William said crossing his arms still unclear why he remembered nothing from that time aside from the one dream with Marita. “Due to the same people my mother was trying to protect me from.”  
“Do you feel you’re safe now?” Patti asked the two of them. “Is your sister safe?”  
“I believe so.” William replied, “But…” he was unable to finish his thought given he didn’t want to fathom anyone coming after his sister even if was now made to believe that it had happened to him.  
“Where are you living now?” Patti asked needing to know more about why here now seventeen year old daughter was standing before her, “And how did you even find out about me? Did Monica tell you I had abandoned you?”  
“No…she told me you had committed suicide.” Joy felt it was best to be honest about everything at this moment.  
Patti, nodding sympathetically, uncrossed her arms and revealed the diagonal scars on her wrists “She wasn’t too far off, but this happened after you were gone. I just felt that everything had been taken from me, but they healed up almost immediately. Apparently all of those experiments made me incapable of taking my own life.”  
“That’s a good thing…” Joy replied, fearing the images of the white lines on her mother’s alabaster skin would haunt her for life, but feeling the need to continue on answering her mother’s questions “I’m with William and his parents in Colorado.” Joy said sitting down on the coffee table directly in front of the chair in which her mother sat, “They’re taking good care of me and Monica gave me your address. Her conscience got to her.”  
Patti smiled and looked up at the boy with his hand resting on her daughter’s shoulder. This was all too overwhelming. She had her day planned. A light breakfast, a run in the park, and then off to the concert hall for rehearsal before their performance tonight. Now, the daughter she believed to be dead was sitting not two feet in front of her. If this was a dream, she didn’t want to awaken.  
“Colorado…that’s not exactly close to here.” Patti replied given now that she had her daughter back in her life she wanted to be as close to her as possible, but could also tell how very attached these two were.  
“I know.” Joy said looking up at William, given she heard his entire conversation with his father and the pain in his voice when he thought about losing her, and then there was the date which now loomed over their heads. On the way in, William told her not to share the information, but didn’t she deserve to know as much as they did?  
The room became silent as William and Joy debated in their heads and Patti looked at the two realizing very quickly they were having a conversation without her.  
“How long are you in town?” Patti asked the two, given she had purchased a one bedroom apartment after she came to terms with her daughter’s death she knew she didn’t have the room and at this point didn’t want to disrupt her daughter’s life given she was only a couple months away from being eighteen and had a say over who she chose to live with.  
Joy shrugged and looked up at William, “I know your father wants us to get back as soon as possible.”  
William nodded, “Yes, but you also deserve to spend time with your mother.” He replied feeling like they just had this conversation, but not audibly.  
“I don’t have much room here, but I really would like to spend more time with you.” She said to her daughter, “If that’s what you want as well.”  
“It is.”  
Feeling a bit out of place, William looked at the two women, “How about I go back to the hotel and you two spend some much needed time together.”  
“Are you sure you’re ok with that?” Joy said sensing by his tone that he really wasn’t.  
“Yes, you deserve this.” He said before kissing her on the forehead, “Just call me when you’re ready.”  
Joy nodded as William said goodbye to Patti leaving Joy alone with a mother she didn’t really know.  
As much as William wanted to be with Joy every second of every day, after all she had said in his mother’s image and voice he just wanted to be alone. The hotel was only a ten minute drive from Patti’s condo, and in his own mental exhaustion, William fell onto the king sized bed and stared up at the white canvas above him.  
Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he scrolled to his mother’s name and clicked the call button. After three rings he heard her voice and closed his eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked immediately given she heard his deep exhale as she answered.  
“Nothing. Everything.” William replied before sitting up and looking down at the phone, “I know you told me about the cult kidnapping me, but not about them leaving me in field to die. And about a man trying to smother me with a pillow.”  
As she stood in her bedroom folding laundry, Scully froze in place with the phone crooked under her neck and one of Melissa’s clean cloth diapers in her hand, “How do you know about that?”  
“Can you just be honest with me?”  
Placing the diaper on the bed and sitting down next to the unfolded pile of laundry, Scully felt moments she wanted to forget forever come rushing back full force, “Yes.” She replied to her son, “But how do you know any of this?”  
“Joy knew. Did you tell her?”  
“No. I never even told your father.”  
William sighed, “She got into your head. She knew things …but how?”  
Placing her left hand over her face as she held onto the phone with her right, all Scully could do was shake her head to no one and say “I don’t know.” to her son.  
“Geez.” William stood up and began to pace the hotel room, “Why didn’t you tell me? When you told me about the initial kidnapping.”  
“Would you have really wanted to know?”  
“Might have cleared up a lot of resentment.”  
“Towards me.”  
“Honestly, yeah.” He said stopping at the windows to look down at the city below, “I would have understood more why you sent me away.” He sighed deeply and let his head fall against the cold glass, “Did you ever think of me?”  
“Every day.” She replied, “Every single day.”  
That helped a tiny bit, “And my father?”  
“Every day as well.” She said standing back up and looking down at the pile of laundry, “But I don’t understand how Joy could have known any of that given I try to never think about it.”  
“I’d have to ask her.”  
“Where is she?”  
“With her mother. I felt it was best to give them some alone time.”  
“So, you met her.”  
“Yeah, she clearly remembered you.”  
“Sadly, not very surprising.” Scully replied going back to her laundry and appreciating the topic change, “But it went ok, the reunion of sorts?”  
“Pretty much. There were tears – a lot of tears.”  
“That’s to be expected. The same happened when I found you…with half your head blown off.”  
William sighed and retuned to the bed, the pain of regret for what he put his mother through eating away at him, “I’m sorry about all of that.”  
“I know you are. Given the circumstances it was probably the only option you could think of, not that you expected us to show up at your home.” She said folding the cloth diapers and placing them in a well-organized pile and deciding to change the subject, “We got some information from Marita, and your father is making plans as best he can.”  
“The timeline.”  
“Three months really isn’t much time considering.”  
“I’m fearing Joy will choose to stay with her mother.”  
“We assumed that as well.”  
Given he had only really known his mother a few months and even though he had told him he could share everything with her, there were some things he felt it best she not know and one of those things was what transpired that morning. He wasn’t asking for it, nor was he expecting it, but it happened and now he loved Joy more than he thought possible. “I can’t come home without her.” He honestly admitted.  
“William…” Scully started given by the tone of his voice that something had happened and as much as she didn’t want to ask or even think about it she knew it to be true, “You’re still our son.”  
“I know…but even now I just feel lost and empty without her…I…” his voice trailed off as an alert came on his phone that he had a text message.  
“We’re going to lunch. Please join us.” The black text on the grey message just filled his heart with …joy.  
“Are you still there?” He heard his mother ask as he quickly let Joy know that he’d be there as soon as possible.  
“I have to go.” William replied to his mother as he grabbed the car keys and key card from the bed.  
“When are you coming home?” Scully asked now more focused on this discussion than the hundred plus cloth diapers before her.  
“I’ll let you know.” He said exiting the hotel room and rushing to the elevator.  
“William!” she nearly yelled into the phone just as he disconnected the call.  
“Dammit.” Scully tossed the phone on the bed. This was not the time for her teenage son to act like a typical teenager.


	41. Moving Forward

Friday March 29, 2019 – 9:22AM  
William and Joy’s departure from San Francisco was a quiet one. The day before they had a nice lunch with her mother then attended her concert performance before some late night appetizers and promises to stay in touch. Now, as Joy sat in the passenger seat, her hair pulled into a messy bun as she stared at the passing cars on I-580, William feared she had made the wrong choice to go with him.  
“Breakfast?” his first words spoken since they got in the car roughly twenty minutes earlier.  
Joy shook her head, “I’m not hungry.”  
Figuring he had to get right to the point William let it out, “You could have stayed with her. I wouldn’t have blamed you.”  
Turning her gaze from the window to the man beside her, Joy simply shook her head, “No. Yes, she’s my mother, but I hardly even know her. We had a good day and we’ll stay in touch. Stanford is only a thirty mile drive from her apartment so we will have plenty of time together then.”  
“What about me?” he honestly asked.  
“I just assumed you’d go to Stanford as well.”  
A loud guffaw released from William’s mouth as he merged into the left lane, “Have you met me?”  
“You’re smarter than you give yourself credit. I found your notebooks and I read them. You’re extremely creative and you need to peruse that as a career.”  
“It’s just a hobby.”  
“Some people make millions turning their hobbies into careers.” Joy smiled at him, “I believe in you and I know your parents do too.”  
“I know.” He focused on the cars in front of him, “But I dropped out of high school.”  
“You never told me that.” Joy replied, the disappointment clearly evident in her voice.  
“My adoptive parents had been murdered, people were after me. Calculous really didn’t seem that important at the time.”  
“There’s always the GED.”  
“Like people get into Stanford with a GED.”  
“Look, you’re going to take the ACTs or SATs or whatever test you need to take and you’re going to get a great score because I know you will and then you will get your GED and join me at Stanford.”  
“You seem to forgetting that July is in the middle of all that.”  
“I’m not going to stop planning our life together over an event which may or may not occur.”  
Our life together. She was moving so fast, and as much as he should have been terrified of her saying these words they actually comforted him. She was letting him know she wanted him in her life now and in the future and hell it felt good to be wanted.  
“You sound like my mother.” He replied trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
“And I can look like her too.” She replied obviously in tune with what he was going for.  
“Please don’t. Not now.”  
Joy leaned over and quickly kissed him on the cheek, “We’ll be ok.” She said, “I believe in us.”  
“Now you sound like my father.”  
“I can look like him too.”  
“Stop it.” William took his eyes off the road for a quick second just to make sure she didn’t.  
Tuesday, May 7th, 2019 – 10:50PM  
For nearly two weeks all William did was eat and breathe knowledge. As Joy tutored him in everything from English and Math to Biology, Chemistry, and Physics – she knew everything there was to know about everything. His mind ached after so much had been crammed into it; not to mention throwing in some Greek mythology just for “Fun” as she called it. He had taken the test a nearly a month earlier and while waiting for the results had also taken the GED online and given all the information still in his brain, had aced it.  
“You have this. I know you do.” Joy said as they sat before his computer waiting for the test results to be released.   
“How do you know I didn’t cheat?” he asked her point blank, “Multiple choice questions on a computer all have a specific internal coding I can see.”  
“I know. I saw it too. But I know you didn’t cheat. You wouldn’t do that to yourself.”  
“Are they out yet?” Mulder asked as he entered his son’s bedroom.  
“I thought you were sleeping?” William said turning to his father.  
“Melissa woke up about forty minutes ago. Your mother is just putting her back down now and should be in here in a bit. Besides.” He said sitting at the end of William’s unmade bed, “This is a big deal and we should all be here for it.”  
The test had been a good distraction for everyone with the date that was on everyone’s mind quickly approaching. Scully had gotten in contact with Hannah and as a “graduation” and birthday present for the two of them, William and Joy would be flying to Orlando and going to Disneyworld to meet her the in the next couple of weeks. Given they feared telling anyone their plan over the phone or via the internet, it was best to do it in person; that is, if they were able to get anyone to actually believe them.  
The alert came at 11PM exactly, and with hesitant fingers, William logged into his ACT account and quickly scrolled to see a 33 and a 12 looking at him.  
“Is that good?” he asked the girl with the wide eyes next to him, “I mean, 33 wasn’t even passing in school.”  
“The highest you can get is a 36.” His mother said from behind him before kissing him on the top of the head, “I’m incredibly proud of you.”  
“What about the 12 though?” he asked given he really never looked into the scores as he was too busy being taught where to properly use a semi colon and how much Sue paid for a lawnmower before the 25% discount.  
Her smile so big he feared her face would crack, Joy simply shook her head, “It’s a perfect score.”  
“Really?” He asked turning and looking up at his tired mother who nodded. “Wow…”  
“I told you so.” Joy said playfully smacking him, “Now let’s get to bed so we can get the Stanford applications filled out.” She said before getting up and heading back to her room and closing the door leaving William alone with his parents.  
“Are you ok with this?” he asked them given he didn’t even know if he was ok with it.  
“If it’s what you want.” Scully replied as her husband nodded.  
“It isn’t. I hated school. I really did. I like learning, but I just…the environment isn’t for me.”  
“Then tell her. She’ll understand.” Scully replied sitting down next to Mulder on the unmade bed.  
“She seems determined for me to go with her.”  
“She seems determined for you to be with her.” Scully replied, “She’s going to school, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Not to mention she has a scholarship and you don’t.”  
William nodded, “It’s expensive.”  
“If it’s what you want money isn’t an issue.” Mulder replied, “But I’m also not going to pay five hundred thousand to buy your way in either.”  
“July though…” William replied, “Why am I even bothering?”  
“Hey, we thought there was no hope come December of 2012, yet your mother went back to school to and we continued to live our lives trying not to focus on the date.”  
“And you had this house built.” Scully replied, “Without telling me.”  
“Because you didn’t want to think about the date.” He replied really not wanting to argue about this for the tenth time, “The point is, no one knows what the future holds. Even if we’re made to believe some event will occur on a specific date that doesn’t mean it will. You just have to continue to live your life and do what makes you happy.”  
“She makes me happy.” William replied.  
“We know.” Scully said, ”You’ve really changed since you met her and in such a good way.” Even though she had really only known her son for such a short period of time, his entire demeanor had changed since meeting Joy. As if she was the light he so desperately needed in his desolate life.  
William nodded and looked back at the computer, “And I didn’t cheat.”  
“You can’t cheat on the writing portion.” Scully said getting up from the bed and placing her hands on his shoulders, “Now get some sleep. Tomorrow you are either applying to college or explaining to Joy why you aren’t.”  
“Either way tomorrow is going to blow.” He replied turning off the monitor and getting up from the chair.  
“You’ll get through it.” Mulder replied following his wife out of the room.  
William laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling and even though he didn’t feel the need to put it back up, he was really missing his Malcolm X poster.  
Wednesday May 8, 2019   
Every other Wednesday, Mulder drove up to the Durango post office to pick up their mail. Even though there was a mailbox at their home, he didn’t want anyone having the address for so many reasons. When he arrived at the post office and pulled the mail from the 12" x 22.5" box, a card stating a certified package that needed to be signed for was behind the counter fell to his feet. Placing the mail in the wooden crate he used for such purposes, he looked at the card and the address the package came from – 20001. DC. Exhaling loudly as he locked the box back up he proceeded through the glass doors to retrieve whatever package this was – even if he already knew.  
Seventeen pounds. Twenty seven inches. The average weight of an eight month old baby, but Melissa was only four months old. Her auburn hair was now past her ears and thicker as well and as Scully watched her play with the Velcro on her tiny pink sneakers via the rearview mirror as she waited for the light to change, Scully started to honestly worry about how rapidly her daughter was developing.  
She giggled as she pulled at the Velcro of her right shoe before kitting it off onto the floor and then did the same with the left leaving Scully concerned that maybe even her tiny feet were growing too fast to be comfortable in the shoes they had just purchased last week.  
“Might as well let you run around naked in a diaper.” She said to the reflection picturing her actually walking before she was even six months old.  
Dr. Peterson told her to stop worrying. To stop stressing. Melissa was a happy and healthy baby and in the end that’s all that mattered.  
In the end that’s all that mattered.  
Mulder stood at the kitchen island with the package in front of him. Joy and William had gone to the mall to get summer clothes for Orlando, and Scully and Melissa were at the doctor’s office so he was alone with the mysterious Priority Express Flat Rate Mailing Box from another post office box in DC. It was heavy when he shook it, and he wasn’t about the smell it, but he was concerned. Marita stated documents would arrive at the end of April, and the last time he picked up the mail was April 24th, so it fit…he just didn’t like being alone with it right now.  
Grabbing a beer to numb the paranoia a bit, Mulder snapped off the top and drank about half the bottle before placing it on the counter and returning to the box thankful that the security system let him know the gate code had been entered and he looked up at the monitor above him to see Scully’s car coming through the gates so that they could deal with this together.  
Finishing the beer before she got in the house, Mulder greeted his wife as the door opened and she was carrying a shoeless Melissa in one arm and her bag in the other. Handing the baby off to him as she closed the door and locked it.  
“Fifty dollar pink Nike’s.” He asked looking at her little white socked feet.  
“In my bag.” She replied, “She kicked them off.”  
“We just got them!”  
“What can I say? She has your feet.” Scully replied walking past him to the kitchen to get some water.  
“What did the doctor say?” He asked carrying Melissa against his left hip as he followed his wife into the kitchen.  
“That she’s fine. That, yes, she’s developing much faster than most babies, but that just means we’re doing a good job.”  
“Yeah…” Mulder said as he brushed her hair out of her eyes, causing yet another giggle to come from the little girl.  
Scully looked down at the package on the island. “When did this come?”  
“Picked it up today. It’s addressed to both of us…”  
“I noticed that.” She said picking it up, “Is this what Marita said we’d get?”  
“I’m assuming.” He replied, “I didn’t want to open it until you got back.”  
Taking the initiative, Scully pulled the open tab on the box and pulled out four letter sized manila envelopes, each one with a label and their full names. Opening the one with her name, Scully pulled out a letter, two Delta boarding passes and another folder which was labeled Denholm Wilhelmsen Limited Saga Sapphire Passenger 2589.  
“Read the letter. I am extremely curious what it says.” Mulder said as he adjusted Melissa on his hip.  
“Good Day. Obviously they didn’t want to waste time personalizing each letter, “As one of our most valued citizens, eye roll, you have been chosen to attend an all expense paid two week cruise leaving Southampton England on June 30, 2019. Your boarding tickets to and from England are enclosed in this package. All you need to bring is plenty of clothing and your passport. If you have pets, we do ask that you call the number in the cruise package so we can check if we are able to accommodate them. Thank you for everything you do. Sincerely, The Coalition for a Better World.  
Scully shook her head as she placed the letter on the island, “Coalition for a Better World.”  
“One with a lot less people on it.” Mulder replied picking up the folder with Melissa’s name and pulling out the same information including the exact same letter, “They expect a four month old to read this?”  
Lacking the energy to even smirk, Scully’s attention turned to Melissa who was rubbing her eyes and starting to fidget in her father’s arms, “She’s tired.”  
“Me too.” Mulder replied.  
“Well, put her in her crib and then do whatever you have to do.” She said looking back down at the paper, “I honestly started to think it wasn’t real.”  
“I know.” Mulder replied, “We’ve been so distracted with everything that it just slipped our minds. I didn’t even book the yacht.”  
“Well, at least now you know how long to get it for.” She replied picking up the boarding passes, “June 28th to July 14th.” She looked back up at her husband. “How much money could this have possibly cost?”  
“That’s something I really don’t want to think about.”  
Rubbing her temples, all Scully could do was sigh, “Now I’m tired.”  
“Then I think we’re all due for a nap about now.”  
The Coalition for a Better World weighed on Scully’s mind as she lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. A better world. Who were these people who decided who was worthy and who wasn’t? How was one life more ‘valued’ than another.  
“You’re supposed to be napping.” The man laying next to her pointed out.  
“I was napping.” She replied, raising her left arm to check the time, “Now, I’m thinking.”  
“Well, stop.” Mulder replied turning on his side and looking at her, “You can’t prevent this from happening.”  
“Shouldn’t we though?” she replied turning to look at him, “Wasn’t your main focus stopping the alien invasion?”  
“And I’m pretty sure you said the exact same thing to me that I just said to you.”  
“It’s different now.”  
“Yeah, we’re a lot older.”  
“And this is really happening.” She said as a lone tear fell down her cheek, “I just keep thinking of all the innocent people.”  
“But you’re not responsible for the seventy billion people on this planet, only for yourself and maybe someone who just threw away fifty dollar Nikes.”  
“I told you they were a waste of money.” She replied wiping away the new tears which had just fallen.  
“And I learned my lesson.” Mulder replied moving closer to her, their faces within inches of one another, “I know I don’t have the right answer – about anything really – but even back then I knew all I could do was focus on us.”  
Scully nodded and turned on her side to face her husband, her eyes focused directly on his, “Maybe there’s hope…” she said.  
Smiling at his words from so many years earlier being repeated to him prompted a smile to form across Mulder’s face. As much as he wanted to save the world, he knew he couldn’t. All he could do was make sure his family was safe. Just like he knew seven years earlier. Without any other words needing to be said, Scully leaned in closer until their lips touched and as he pulled his wife’s body against his Mulder was thankful for the much needed interruption from …everything.  
After an early afternoon nap which led to late afternoon non nap, which then led to an into the evening nap, Mulder retreated to the kitchen to whip up some vegan chili while Scully sat at the kitchen island still going over all the paperwork that was sent over by the “coalition.”  
“There’s a two page form we have to fill out listing meal preferences and allergies.”  
“Well, we’re not doing it.” Mulder said as he chopped up a white onion into perfectly sized bits, “Because we’re not going with them.”  
Scully nodded, “Seems like such a waste given the tickets were already paid for. Maybe we should tell them we’re not coming.”  
“Probably better we didn’t. I just have a feeling it’s better to make them believe we’re ok with this horrendous plan.”  
“Melissa doesn’t have a passport anyway.” Scully replied.  
“We should probably get her one.” Mulder replied, “I looked into it anyway just in case we ever need to flee the country. All citizens are required, we just have to do it in person and we can actually do it at a post office in town.”  
“Wow.” Scully said, “That’s convenient.”  
“It was surprising actually. I feared another six hour drive up to Denver.”  
“Never again.” Scully said placing the papers back in the box, “Now, you’re sure we’re not using any of this?”  
“Yes, I’m sure.” Mulder replied moving onto the green bell peppers.  
Scully nodded and looked at her watch, now realizing it was past seven and her son and Joy weren’t back yet, “When did they leave to the mall?” she asked her husband as he sliced and diced.  
“About eleven.” He replied looking at his own watch, “Guess I lost track of time.”  
“So did they.” Scully replied getting up to retrieve her phone out of her bag given they were both so preoccupied they didn’t even notice the two teenagers weren’t home.   
Checking her the Find Friends app it let her know that he was ten miles away, “Guess they’re on the way back now. That’s a lot of shopping.”  
“Or non-shopping.” Mulder replied tossing the green peppers in a glass bowl before snagging a red pepper from the farmers market basket.  
“What did you say?” Scully asked moving next to him.  
Mulder cleared his throat before cutting into the pepper, “Nothing.”  
“Mulder…” she said grabbing hold of his left, non-knife wielding arm, and digging her nails into it, “What do you know?”  
Wincing at the pain, Mulder dropped the knife before pulling his wife’s fingers off his skin, “Nothing!”  
“Liar.” She said shaking her head, “He confides in you.”  
“Not about everything. I’m just assuming, based on his behavior.”  
“Behavior?”  
“Relaxed, a lot less pent up.”  
“They’re seventeen!”  
“And eighteen in two weeks.” He replied picking the knife back up, “It was going to happen eventually.”  
“What if she gets pregnant? The last thing I need to be is a grandmother with a grandchild not much younger than my own child.”  
“I’m pretty sure, or at least HOPING, they used protection. But since I don’t even really know anything I can’t be for certain.”  
“She had that IUD - or whatever the hell it is – removed in March…it’s possible.”  
“But not probable, and please tell me you’re still not carrying that thing in your purse. I know how often you don’t clean it out.”  
“It’s in the bathroom cabinet.”  
Mulder dry heaved as he continued to cut at the pepper, “You collect the weirdest things.”  
“I marry them too.”  
“Touché.”  
“Eventually I’ll figure out what the hell it is, but for now I don’t like the idea of them…doing…”  
“What we just did two hours ago.” Mulder replied finishing with the red pepper and moving on to the carrots, “How about you distract your brain from places it shouldn’t be and find some wine for dinner.”  
“Are you dense? I can’t have wine.”  
“I didn’t say it was for you.”  
“You’re cruel.” Scully said leaving her phone on the counter as she headed towards the basement and the very tiny wine cellar they had started.  
The soy crumbles were grilling on the frying pan as the security system let out the gate signal. Mulder looked up to see William’s car on the monitor as it passed through and wondered how much time they actually spent at the mall. He didn’t give them a limit on the American Express card, but he hoped they realized they weren’t actually made out of money.  
The laughter coming from the two teenagers could be heard before they even got to the door, and Mulder realized how little he had heard his son laugh, even chuckle, until Joy came into his life. The system beeped again as the front door opened and the laughter had stopped as the door closed and locked behind them.  
“Don’t stop laughing on my part.” Mulder yelled from the kitchen.  
“Joy tripped and it was adorable.” William yelled back as Joy giggled her way up the stairs to her room with her shopping bags.  
“Do I have any money left?” Mulder asked his son, “Given how long you were gone.”  
William entered the kitchen with his bags and tossed them on the island next to the box from DC, “It’s fine. We decided to catch a movie.”  
“Which movie?”  
“I don’t remember.” William pulled himself up on the chair his mother had been sitting at, “What’s this?” he asked looking at the box.  
“Nothing.” Mulder replied knowing what he was looking at without turning around and knowing if he went to a movie he didn’t remember seeing it meant they weren’t watching the movie. As much as it brought back pleasant memories with the woman he sent to the wine cellar, he also knew this was his son and it was none of his business, “Did you eat?” he asked changing the subject.  
“No.” William replied, “You mentioned something about chili tonight.”  
“My famous chili.” Mulder smiled as he looked down at the pot, “The cornbread is in the oven and your mother is getting wine.”  
“Are we actually allowed to drink it?”  
“Depends.” Mulder replied turning to look at his son, “Can you name the movie you saw?” OK, so maybe it was his business.  
William’s eyes shifted as he searched for an answer, then reached into his jeans pocket to pull out a ticket stub, “End Game.”  
Mulder nodded, “Three hour make out session. Explains the giggling.” He said turning back to his chili, “I won’t bother asking you the plot.”  
“Are you saying you never made out during a movie?” William honestly asked considering he didn’t expect to be drilled like this from a father he had already caught with his mother more times than he should have.  
“Of course not.” Mulder replied lowering the heat on the pot, before turning back to his son, “But you need to get better at hiding it.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The giggling, the staring…”  
“What about it?”  
Now Mulder found himself uncomfortable given he could be wrong and that all they were doing was making out which was also none of his business, but his wife’s fear was nagging at him and he needed to let that be known before she returned, “It’s none of my business what you two do, but just be careful. Your mother gets enough grandmother comments with her own child, don’t make her one for real.”  
Shocked, and appalled, William found himself unable to speak until his father had turned back around, taking a deep sigh he simply replied, “How’d you know?”  
“Guys know.” Mulder replied stirring his chili, “San Francisco?”  
“Yeah…” William replied but still feeling uncomfortable about this, “Are you going to tell her?”  
Given he pretty much already had, all Mulder could do was shake his head, “No, but if you don’t watch yourselves she will figure it out herself.”  
“She’s not going to cancel Orlando is she?”  
“No, the tickets are already paid for and she needs the two of you to connect with your cousin while we deal with her brothers. Or try to as no one has found Charlie yet.”  
“Oh yeah, I forgot I said I’d do that for her.”  
“She knows you’ve been ‘distracted’” Mulder replied, “But it would mean a lot to her if you did.”  
“I’ll take care of it.” William replied getting up from the island and standing next to his father, “Seriously though, you’re not going to tell he?.”  
“I think we have enough to worry about at the moment. Go get ready for dinner.” Mulder replied.   
William was halfway up the stairs when he heard his father yell “Wait.”  
“What?” William asked turning back and walking into the kitchen.  
“Did you two ever discuss Stanford?”  
William nodded, “On the drive to the mall. I told her I’d support whatever she wanted to do and I was happy to get my GED and the high ACT scores, but at this time college wasn’t something I was interested in pursuing.”  
“What did she say?” Mulder asked honestly interested.

“She was upset, but that she’d also support me in whatever I wanted to do.”  
“Damn. It is like you’re out of a Hallmark movie.” Mulder replied.  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“No, just…not something you really see anymore. Now, go get ready for dinner.”  
Nodding, William turned and headed up the stairs.


	42. Orlando

Monday, May 21, 2001 1:15AM EST   
The nurse came by every fifteen minutes to check on her, but as Mulder sat in the uncomfortable chair next to his partner’s bedside all he wanted her to do was wake up so he could take her home and they could begin their lives together.  
He wasn’t there for his son’s birth, he wished he bad been, but there was always something… some unknown force keeping them from being together. That was over. From this day forward he wasn’t going to hide his feelings, he wasn’t going to hide the truth about what he felt about this woman laying in the bed before him. John Doggett asked what it was going to take for him to give up his quest for the truth and what it took was born on May 20, 2001 at 8:52PM.   
Tuesday, May 21, 2019 8:25AM MST  
Eighteen. He was now eighteen. The day before was spent celebrating that fact, there was vegan chocolate cake which actually wasn’t as bad as William had feared, and a credit card – linked to his father’s account – in his own name. His birth name. The name he should have always had.  
As he sat in a first class seat bound for the happiest place on earth sitting next to the woman who truly made him the happiest man on earth, his mind kept going to the reason they were going there in the first place.  
“Stop it.” Joy said placing her hand on William’s as it gripped the armrest they shared, “You’re obsessing.”  
“It’s what I do.” He replied his gaze moving from the screen on the back of the seat in front of him to Joy.  
“And if nothing happens we will have wasted these precious days.” She replied in a sweet and low voice, almost sounding like a talking greeting card.  
“You read the letter…you saw the boarding passes and the questionnaire. Who would go to that much trouble for nothing to happen?”  
“Yes, I saw all of the information my name wasn’t on and I’m not worried and you shouldn’t be either.”  
“Your packet probably went to Monica.”  
“And she can keep it. If she’s even there anymore and didn’t go into hiding.”  
The flight attendant came by with the two orange juices they had ordered before she moved on to the other passengers.  
Lifting up her glass, Joy motioned for William to do the same, “Now..” she started after his glass was raised, “We are going to go to Disneyworld, we are going to meet your cousin and we are going to have a fantastic time. If I see one frown on your face or hear one worry about the supposed event I will smack you. In the park. In front of as many people as I can.” She smiled as she really wouldn’t do it, but the image of the threat made her chuckle.  
“Deal.” William replied clinking her glass before they both finished the juice in one large sip as they were instructed to prepare for takeoff.  
Tuesday, May 21, 2019 10:25AM  
After waking up at the ungodly hour of four am to drive William and Joy to the Durango airport, Mulder went back to bed for a few hours before awaking again a little after ten and proceeding to his kitchen to whip up some breakfast.  
Whistling a tune he didn’t even know while he cut up spinach, peppers and onions, Mulder tossed the vegetables into the frying pan along with a carton of egg beaters and proceeded to continue his whistling while perfecting the perfect omelet until his wife screaming his name caused him to drop the spatula into the pan. Removing the pan from the heat, Mulder ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would let him to see his wife sitting up in bed holding a smiling Melissa who was clapping her hands as he ran into their bedroom. Given the blood curdling scream and the exasperated look on Scully’s face he was terrified over what had happened.  
“What!” he asked approaching the bed as Scully handed the giggling baby up to him.  
“Did you put her in bed with me?” Scully asked her husband.  
“No, I’ve only been up for about twenty minutes and she was still in her crib.” His hands on her tiny waist, Melissa kicked her legs as she smiled at her father, “She’s almost five months old.”  
“I am WELL aware.” Scully replied, “I woke up and she was just sitting there. Staring at me.”  
“Dada!” Melissa giggled as Mulder pulled her against his chest.  
“This is insane.” He said looking down at his daughter.  
“I’m ok with the talking and the growing and the teeth, but she wasn’t supposed to be able to do this until she was well over a year old.” Scully said getting out of the bed and pulling back the sheets with anger, “Please tell me you put her in bed with me. I won’t be mad.”  
“Scully, I didn’t. I checked on her this morning and she was sleeping in her crib.”  
“Maybe it broke.” She said walking past him into their daughter’s room to see the expensive crib still intact, “Dammit.”  
Mulder approached the crib and placed his daughter inside, “Guess we need to start getting gates.”  
“I don’t even want to bring this up to the doctor. She already probably thinks I’m nuts with all the worrying.” Scully replied looking down at her daughter as she sat up with outstretched arms to be picked up.  
“Let’s check the security camera. There’s one directly above her bed and it keeps thirty days’ worth of activity on the cloud.”  
Scully nodded, “The baby monitor is in the on the headboard of the crib so it would only be able to see inside of it.”  
“Good thing I’m paranoid”   
Melissa let out a small cry as she clearly no longer wanted to be in the crib and being the sucker Mulder was, he picked his daughter up and followed his wife back to their bedroom.  
Opening the app with one hand, while holding Melissa firm with the other, Mulder went to the time after he checked on their daughter and she was sleeping. At precisely 10:02AM, Melissa opened her eyes and looked around the room. A little whimper came out of her mouth as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around the room some more. Her eyes then moved upwards to the rails of the crib and she wrapped her little right hand around one of the rails and then her left hand on another, her hands sliding up as she pulled herself up into a standing position and due to her advanced height was able to move her hands to the horizontal rail and grip it tightly. She then bounced, and giggled. Bounced again and giggled even louder like a child jumping on the bed and if they both weren’t so worried about everything, her parents would have appreciated this moment as she stopped jumping and took in her surroundings before sitting back down and sticking her left thumb in her mouth as her eyes continued to study the top of the rail.  
“This is insane…” Scully repeated her husband’s words looking at him and the baby girl in his arms.  
“I guess I need to lower the mattress.” Mulder replied as they continued to watch Melissa sit silently as she removed her thumb from her mouth and took hold of the railing again.  
Pulling herself up on her little legs a second time she didn’t jump, she just stood there as if she was contemplating her next move. Wearing her pink teddy bear nightgown, which went down to her knees, Melissa proceeded to push herself up, bringing her right leg up to the top of the railing and then pulling herself up into a sitting position on top of it.  
Mulder hit pause on his phone and looked at his wife, “What?” he asked unsure what to say.  
Scully shook her head, “I have no clue.” Watching all this unfold before her was amazing and terrifying at the same time.   
Mulder pressed the play button as he watched his almost five month old daughter giggle again before kicking her long legs and leaning forward as she pulled her left leg over the edge of the crib and proceeded to hold onto the rails as she lowered herself down onto her feet and then her hands before crawling out of the open door.  
“At least she’s just crawling.” Mulder attempted to look at the bright side.  
Scully looked down at her daughter who seemed to have also been watching her magic act on the tiny screen, “Why are you doing this to us?” she asked.  
Melissa looked up her mother and smiled, “Mama.” She replied.  
“She has all her baby teeth, is over two feet tall, can say two words and is now crawling out of her crib.” Mulder said turning off his phone and placing it on the nightstand, “Maybe you should market those.” Mulder said directing his attention to the part of his wife’s body she quickly covered up with her arms.  
“It’s not funny.” Scully replied.  
“It’s not funny, but it is fascinating. Admit it, as a scientist if this was any other child you’d be amazed.”  
“But it’s not any other child, she’s my child and it’s scaring me.”  
“Why!? She’s not moving mobiles above her bed.”  
“Only because I won’t let her have one.” Scully looked at her daughter as she tucked her ever growing auburn hair behind her ears, “I just don’t want her to grow up too fast.”  
“Too late.” Mulder replied, “Clearly this shows that the alien DNA you carry is that of an advanced species. I honestly see nothing wrong with this other than having to get baby gates before I really intended to do so.” He said handing Melissa to Scully as he stood up, “Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go finish making our breakfast as you give her hers.”  
Scully looked at the infant as she looked up at her, as if she knew what her father had said and began to pull at her mother’s grey pajama top.  
“I think you need to start looking into that homemade vegan baby food you wanted to start making.” Scully said as Melissa successfully pulled a button from its eye.  
“Are you seriously considering stopping now?” Mulder asked her, “Are you that scared of all of this?”  
“I’m scared of people looking at her like she isn’t normal. That’s exactly what I feared for William.”  
“But things are so different now. Everyone who wanted to hurt him is gone. Dead. You said it yourself, that she came to us at this time in our lives for a reason. Maybe that reason was to prove that we can survive anything as terrifying as it may be. She’s the rainbow after all the shitstorms we’ve been through.”  
“Have you been drinking?” Scully asked as she gave in and began to unbutton the rest of her top.  
“Nothing but grapefruit juice. Just stop worrying and let her be…her.” Mulder replied leaving the room.  
“Let you be you.” Scully replied as the wonder child latched to her, “Whatever that may be.”  
May 21, 2019 – 3:03PM EST  
After checking in at the Disney Coronado Resort, Joy and William carried their bags to the room in which they would be staying for the next two nights and once again found themselves shocked to see one large bed on the hardwood floor.  
“But…your parents booked this trip.” Joy said as she walked to the bed and sat down.  
William nodded as he braced his rolling suitcase against the wall, “Yeah, they did.” He said sitting down next to her, “Maybe it was cheaper.”  
Joy looked around the modestly decorated room with the only art being framed Disney themed portraits, “So, tomorrow morning we head to the park and meet your cousin, but the rest of the day is ours.” She said turning back to William, “What do you want to do?”  
“Eat.” He replied, “That vegan meal on the plane left me hungry an hour later.”  
“Me too.” Joy replied even if she was a bit disappointed that was all he wanted. She didn’t tell a soul what happened in San Francisco, since it just…happened. She didn’t regret it either, but nothing had transpired between them since then other than the occasional make out session while an Avenger was dying, but she was afraid she had done something wrong and was hoping this trip would fix whatever may be broken.  
“Well, I have my own credit card now so let’s see what there is to dine on in this joint.” William said taking Joy’s hand and leading her out of the room.  
Monday May 21, 2019 – 8:15PM MST  
Mulder wasn’t thrilled that he had to drive to Durango to find a Target, but while they were there they bought everything needed to baby proof the house.  
For a five month old child.  
By a quarter after eight he had successfully lowered the mattress and raised the bars on her crib to prevent another morning escape, but just in case she grew another six inches overnight, the outlets were covered, the toilets were locked and there was a gate at the top of the stairs. As he locked the gate in place, Scully watched him as she walked up the staircase and greeted him at the landing with an ice cold beer.  
“You earned this.” She said as she held their ever developing daughter on her left hip.  
Nodding as he got up from his kneeling position and opened the gate for her to enter, “Yes, I did.” He said taking the beverage and drinking half the bottle before removing it from his lips, “But I think we’re prepared for anything now.”  
“Don’t put that out into the universe when it comes to this one.” She said looking at the little girl, her eyes focused on the shiny brown bottle.  
“Point taken.” Mulder replied, “But in all seriousness… you need to stop worrying. Whatever happens, happens…she’s still ours.”  
“I know.” Scully replied her eyes still focused on Melissa, “And I’m eternally grateful.”  
Tuesday May 22, 2019 – 10:15 AM EST  
After the time delay and a lot of much needed sleep, two newly turned eighteen-year-olds exited their hotel room hand and hand to have breakfast. Given they wanted to get to the park as soon as possible, they grabbed a couple of croissants and bottles of orange juice for way more than they should have cost and consumed their breakfast on their walk to the park.  
Scully had connected with her niece via Facebook, and after cell phone numbers were exchanged she then gave that information to William who texted Hannah that morning. She texted him back a little after nine to let him know she was working, but could meet them for lunch at around eleven. When they got to Ariel’s Grotto at ten before eleven, William found himself awestruck by the woman in the long red wig and fishtail as she sat a large pink clamshell posing with happy children.  
“She’s your cousin.” Joy said tightening her grip on William’s right hand.  
“I know.” William replied before looking directly at Joy, “Stay out of my head though. We need a certain level of trust in this relationship.”  
Understanding, but still upset, Joy simply nodded her reply, “But I also need to know I can trust you.”  
“You can.” He said wanting to kiss her but realizing this was probably not the place to do it.  
A handler let the children know that Ariel had to go back to her sea kingdom and would be back later after the parade. After a few moans, the little children left revealing only the tall man with dark hair and dark eyes and a tall woman who looked like a lot like Hannah did without the wig and tail.  
“William?” She asked as she hopped off the clamshell.  
William nodded as they were allowed to approach the sea princess, “You’re pretty popular.”  
“Ariel is.” She said waiting for the doors to close before she unzipped the tail revealing tan leggings, “I know it’s weird meeting this way, but I don’t have any vacation time for a while. I do, however, have the next two hours before I have to get ready for the parade so let’s get acquainted over the most bland lunch you will ever have.” She said looking at Joy and presenting her hand, “I’m Hannah.”  
“Joy.” Joy said taking her hand, “You’re beautiful.”  
“As are you.” Hannah replied, “Are you another cousin I didn’t know existed?”  
“She’s my girlfriend.” William replied.  
Joy smiled in confirmation of that fact as Hannah nodded and led them to her dressing room to change.  
Her strawberry blonde hair piled into a bun at the top of her head, and wearing jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt, Hannah walked with her cousin and his girlfriend to the World Premiere Food Court where she grabbed a Grilled Chicken Salad – no bacon no dressing - as Joy and William split an order of twelve dollar French fries.  
“That’s seriously all you’re having?” Hannah asked as she opened her six dollar bottle of water.  
“We’re vegans.” Joy replied as she grabbed a fry.  
“Ah.” Hannah replied stabbing into a hunk of chicken, “I tried that once and gained weight which isn’t really allowed given my job.”  
“How long have you worked here?” William asked.  
“Since I graduated college. I wanted to be an animator, as I graduated with a degree in graphic design, a year early, but that program is so hard to get into. You generally have to work your way up. For six months I had to walk around as Chip and Dale. I only got this gig because the other Ariel got pregnant and they said I looked the part.”  
“Do you like your job?” Joy asked given she wanted to be a doctor she knew she had a lot of schooling ahead of her, but those kids just looked so happy she couldn’t help by wonder if she was meant for another path.  
“Sometimes. When little girls see me and their eyes light up…you just become the character. But I still am on the waiting list for the animation program.” She looked at the two of them, “Your mother said you were seventeen?”  
“Just turned eighteen.” He replied, “We have the same birthday.”  
“That’s spooky.” She replied continuing to poke at her salad, “But probably one of those funny meant to be kind of things too.”   
“Are you seeing anyone?” William asked given that was one of the questions he was told to ask considering.  
Hannah shook her head, “I was, but we just broke up. Coincidently he plays Eric..so it’s kind of weird now. I caught him checking out the Frog Princess and a big fight erupted and.” She sighed, “Who knows what will happen.”  
“Days of Our Disney Lives.” Joy replied causing Hannah to almost choke on her cranberry.  
“That’s a good one.” Hannah replied, “So, your mother also said you needed to talk to me about something.”  
William looked around and realized this wasn’t the best place, “Probably not here.”  
“Oh?” Hannah asked as she wiped her mouth on the white cloth napkin, “Is it something super-secret?”  
“Kind of. We were hoping for more of a private meeting.”  
“Ah. Well…nothing is private here.” She replied, “I have the parade at three and am generally off by six. Tomorrow I’m scheduled for breakfast, so that’s out. Thankfully there is no magic hour tonight or I’d be here till three.”  
“Do people really stay at the park until three am?”  
“Some do. It’s insane.” She replied, “But I’ll text you when I’m off so we can meet and head to wherever you think is more private.”  
William nodded, “That sounds like a plan.” He said as he picked up another fry and looked at Joy who was now too busy wondering about her own path. “Not to sound out of line, but just curious given we’ve never met, when was the last time you spoke to your father?”  
“February of 2016.” She said flatly, “He sent me an email letting me know my grandmother had died. One, I didn’t even know I had a grandmother since he never bothered introducing me to her, and two I was in France at the time and there was no way I could have gotten back by the funeral which was the day I read the email.” She shook her head, “Asshole.” She said before looking up at William, “Were you there?”  
“No.” William replied given he had never met his grandmother before her passing. “I believe my parents were though.”  
“Doubt he was. He only goes to events if they make him the center of attention.” Hannah sighed, “Don’t get me wrong, I love my father, but I just don’t understand him. I’ll get a birthday card with a hundred dollar bill every year and that’s really the only communication I have with the guy aside from a random your grandmother died email from over three years ago.”   
“So, you’ve never had any interaction with his side of the family?”  
“None.” Hannah replied, “Just my mom, as she was an only child whose parents died when she was in college. When I lost her I thought I lost everyone, until your mother found me and I was like…wow…I have an aunt. I mean I had Googled my last name in the past and saw her name come up, but I just assumed it was like the baseball announcer and we weren’t really related. My dad never even mentioned having a sister and now I’m just like blown away that I have an aunt and a cousin.”

“And two other cousins. I have a sister and my uncle Bill has a son.”  
“Three cousins!” Hannah nearly shrieked, “Just amazing. This is like the best news I could have ever heard!” she said finishing off her salad, “I honestly can’t wait for whatever secret news you have for me.” She said sitting back and drinking the rest of her water.  
Yeah…you can…Joy and William thought simultaneously.  
Tuesday May 22, 2019 – 10:00 AM MST  
As he changed her diaper, tossing the dirty one in the designated receptacle, Mulder praised his daughter for staying in her crib all night and not causing more fear to her mother. He had closed her door, but checked the security camera footage all night and even though she did sit up a few times and attempt to pull herself up as high as she had before, the lowering of the mattress prevented her from reaching the top of the rail and she did, thankfully, give up and stay in her crib.  
With a little over a month to go until the date they were scheduled to fly to England, the week before William and Joy left to Orlando, they went to the Pagosa post office to get Melissa’s passport and paid for expedited shipping directly to the house so, even though they didn’t need it, Mulder hoped it would arrive soon.  
“Well, that’s eleven.” Scully said walking into the nursery.  
“Eleven what?” Mulder asked as he pinned the clean cloth diaper in place.  
“People…for the yacht you still haven’t booked.” She replied handing him her phone to the Facebook profile of Lucy Norbert - Relationship Status – Engaged to Matthew Scully.  
“That was fast.” He replied handing the phone back to his wife.  
“Everyone is faster than we were.” She replied.  
“You were.” Mulder retorted as he picked up Melissa from the changing table, “I could have gotten married in Oregon.”  
Rolling her eyes she followed him out of the kitchen and down the stairs, “William also texted. He said they met with Hannah and she’s really sweet, but it was a public venue so they will meet with her later.”  
“Uh huh.” Mulder said placing Melissa in the newly purchased high chair next to the kitchen island so he could at least see if she was ready to try solid food.  
“Are you listening to me?” Scully asked him as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a glass jar of pureed peaches.  
“Of course I am.” He said unscrewing the top until it popped, “They will meet with Hannah later.” Mulder pulled a small spoon from the drawer and dipped it into the jar, “Here goes nothing.” He said bringing the spoon to Melissa’s closed mouth.  
Her little nose wiggling a bit she looked up at her father with what was perceived to be a questioning glance, “It’s good!” he said bringing the peaches to his mouth and licking the contents off the spoon.  
“You looked primal doing that.” Scully said.  
“I wanted her to see that it’s good.” He replied placing the spoon back in the jar and scooping out a bit more before placing the spoon before Scully’s mouth, “Show her.”  
Opening her mouth, but keeping her tongue in her mouth, Scully took allowed him to place the spoon on her tongue. She then proceeded to close her mouth and lick off the contents before removing it with her own hand. Melissa’s eyes on the two of them Mulder took the spoon from his wife and scooped out a third serving of peaches, thankfully there was enough left in the baby food sized jar and placed it before his daughter. Looking intently at the spoon, Melissa slowly opened her mouth and allowed her father to direct the spoon into her mouth. Closing her tiny lips over the spoon they intently watched as her little cheeks and then throat moved as a signal that she had swallowed the peaches. Her parents watching, and smiling, Melissa opened her mouth so her father could remove the now clean spoon and clapped her hands in acceptance of the fruit.  
“Well, that’s a start.” Scully replied, “But she can’t live on peaches.”  
“I know, I know. It was just a test.” He said placing the spoon back in the jar and scooping out what was left as Melissa eagerly opened her mouth and let her father place the spoon between her lips. “I’ll look into recipes which have all the nutrition she needs, but for now.”  
“Just call me Bessie.” Scully said picking up her daughter as she swallowed the rest of her first solid food.  
Tuesday May 22, 2019 – 8:23PM EST  
After a long day of theme park fun, and a dinner of overpriced vegetables, Joy and William returned to their room with Hannah where, after tossing her bag on the bed, sat down in the upholstered chair by the desk as William and Joy sat on the corner of the bed.  
“So, what?” Hannah asked checking her watch, “I need my beauty sleep.”  
Unsure how to really approach the subject and given they were also exhausted from the day, William felt it was best to just get it out, “There’s going to be an event on July 4th which will wipe out most of the world’s population.”  
Unfazed Hannah slowly nodded her head, “And that’s what you’re here to tell me.”  
“Yes.” William replied, “You don’t seem worried.”  
“You think I care? The world is beyond fucked up – I’m not working so I can use that word – it needs to reset.”  
“But millions will die.” Joy said, “Doesn’t that bother you.”  
“Of course it does, but is there anything I can do about it?” she said looking at the two of them.  
“No…”William replied, “We can’t even do anything about it.”  
“What makes you so special?” Hannah asked, not in a cruel way but more of a questioning way.  
“No reason.” William replied given the less his cousin knew the better.  
“So you came to the happiest place ever to let me know I’m going to die in two months. Thanks for the warning.” Hannah said getting up.  
“No, that’s not why we’re here.” William said standing as well, “You will be protected.”   
“How?” She said crossing her arms, “Whatever is going to kill most of the population is obviously going to kill me too.”  
“Whatever is to occur will only occur on land. My father is working on getting a boat, a yacht, that can fit all of us so that we will be safe.”  
“Why do you know so much about this and why aren’t you warning everyone?” Hannah asked them.  
“We can’t. We’re not even supposed to tell you, but you’re family.”  
“So for once in my life being a Scully has it’s benefits.” Hannah sat back down as did William, “So this boat idea…how do I go about getting on it?”  
“We don’t have all the details yet, my only big issue right now is finding your father as my mother seems pretty set on him being there.”  
“Stuck on a boat with my father. That should be interesting.” She said pulling out her phone and scrolling contacts, “All I have is his phone number. I can send you that. But no guarantees as he really is bad at getting back to people.”  
“That will help. And I’ll let you know when to be ready to leave and where to meet us. Or my mother will. Our messages will be pretty vague for security purposes.”  
Hannah nodded. “I’m going to have to quit my job.”  
“Unfortunately, yes.”  
“That’s ok. With all the Eric drama it’s probably for the best.”  
“Do you have any pets?” Joy asked given William forgot to.  
Hannah shook her head, “No. I had a cat, Daisy, but she died right after my mom.”  
“I’m sorry.” Joy replied. “If you get another one, it’s allowed.”  
“Good to know.” Hannah sighed, “It’s probably going to take me a while to process all of this, but if you get a what the fuck text from me, you’ll know why.”  
“And we’ll understand.” William replied, “Feel free to reach out if you need anything we can help with.”  
“I will. I’m glad your mom found me.”  
“Me too.”


	43. Saving Ourselves

Saturday, June 1st, 2019  
“MOTHERFUCKER!”  
Scully’s screams were so loud, Mulder dropped the dry erase marker on the floor of the basement. As he leaned down to pick up the blue marker he mentally thought about what he could have done to cause such a word to emit from her lips. His boxers were in the hamper, the cap was on the toothpaste, he was still running through all he could have done wrong as the tiny legs of the angry woman came running down the basement stairs.  
“I’m sorry?” Mulder said as she got to the bottom of them unsure what he was apologizing for.  
“For what?” Scully asked him, out of breath, her hair a mess as if she had put her finger in one of the baby-proofed electric sockets.  
“Whatever I did.”  
“You didn’t do anything.” She said looking at her phone, “Hey Dana, thanks for the invite but I’m pretty tied up the next few months. Maybe we can get together in August. Charlie.” She said in the tone of a pompous ass before nearly throwing the phone against the wall, “He’s just like he was when he was five and he cut off all my Barbie’s hair.”  
“Well, this is a little more important than Barbie’s hair.” Mulder said looking at the dry erase board, “I’ve already booked the ship, Joy – I honestly saw it as a sign - leaving from St. Thomas on the 30th. I have to send a cashier’s check to reserve it, and it comes with a crew, but he seemed to know what I was talking about when I said I wanted to be at sea on the 4th.”  
“Makes you wonder how many people know.” Scully said turning off her phone and placing it in her back pocket, “About…this.”  
“They’ve probably received some phone calls which is why wanted to get it reserved. It comes with a crew of seventeen and they are able to provide vegan meals.” He looked at the dry erase board with the names Fox, Dana, William, Melissa, Joy, Matthew, Lucy, Bill, Tara, Jeffrey, Hannah, Patti and check marks next to their names…but the name Charlie had no checkmark. “So…” Mulder said tapping the empty space next to the name, “What do we do here?”  
Scully shook her head, “I don’t know. He’s my brother, but he’s just…irritating.” She said sitting down on the couch in front of the dry erase board Mulder had purchased which was getting more attention than the large TV behind it as of late.  
“I was more so shocked we got Bill to agree.” He said looking at his brother in law’s name.  
“You tell him it’s a paid vacation he’ll go for it.” Scully replied crossing her arms, “A family reunion to the Bahamas is something that could even get him to put up with Tara for two weeks.”

“Well, they survived Hawaii, but my fear is if this is all horseshit or isn’t…I’m going to have to find other means of employment. It’s been cutting into my inheritance big time.”  
“Seriously?” Scully asked given she didn’t think they had to worry about money, “But there was so much.”  
“And I gave some to Jeffrey, and then there’s the portion in your account which remains untouched. But Hawaii, all the trips we’ve made, Orlando for the kids…that credit card statement was pretty shocking.” Mulder said sitting down next to her on the sofa, “But it will be ok. I know it will.”  
“I can always go back to medicine once Melissa gets older. I really didn’t expect us to do nothing for the rest of our lives.” She said, “Not to mention you make a mean banana and flax seed baby food.”  
Mulder smiled as he tossed the marker at the dry erase board, “From FBI agent to Baby Food Gourmet; If we didn’t have pending Armageddon hovering over us I’d be happy as a clam.”  
“Well.” Scully said placing her arms around his neck, “Let me distract you for a bit.”  
“Melissa?”  
“Asleep.”  
“William and Joy?”  
“Out. Don’t know where. I didn’t bother asking.” She said knowing that something was going on between them but also knowing she was better off not thinking about it.  
Nodding in agreement, Mulder brought his lips to hers, lowering his wife onto the couch as their kissing continued and Scully pulled at the black t-shirt he was wearing as he worked on unzipping her jeans. Their lips never parting as he pulled the denim away from her skin and after tossing his shirt across the room, Scully worked on his denim barrier as she felt his hardness press against her fingers. She almost chuckled at how excited he got so rapidly, confident in knowing they would never need Viagra to keep their sex life active. She also realized as he kicked off his jeans and tossed them who knows where that every time they discussed the planning of the said event that it always led to love making in some form. Not in the way you’d expect, the pending extinction of so many people was not exactly a turn on, but just like their brains needing a way to cope with what was happening and sex was always a good way to comfort one another. Even her brother behaving the way he had, which wasn’t at all exciting, had upset Scully to the point she was near tears, but now, as her back arched and her husband thrust inside of her, his lips moving to her neck with kisses which turned to bites which sent her over the edge between pain and pleasure she no longer focused on the looming date ahead, but only on the pleasure which coursed through her body.  
Saturday, June 15, 2019  
The USPS delivery driver arrived at nine, awakening two people who had made love twice in the last twelve hours. Wearing only her silk black robe, her mind fuzzy and her legs weak, Scully thanked Brian and closed the front door as she looked at the envelope in her hand from the US Passport Office in the city where she had met the man who made her mind fuzzy and her legs weak and after grabbing two bottles of water she made her way back to her bedroom just as she caught Joy leaving William’s bedroom.  
“Shit…”Joy said upon seeing the older woman come up the stairs, she herself frozen in place.  
Scully closed her eyes and shook her head, “I know you’ve been sleeping together for months.” She said unable to really blame the two. After all they were adults and…given her own coping mechanism.  
Embarrassed and unsure what to say, Joy stood there in her lavender pajamas and waited to be slapped, told to leave, etc. She didn’t want to be caught, but she had a nightmare about burning bodies and she just wanted to be held…which lead to being more than held…and then she woke up realizing where she was and hoped to get back to ger room before getting caught.  
“Uh...” Was all that came out of Joy’s mouth as Scully stared at her.  
“Just go back to bed. Either bed.” She said patting Joy on the shoulder before going back to her own room and closing the door behind her.  
“Well.” Scully said tossing the cardboard envelope on Mulder’s bare chest as he lay stared up at the ceiling, “I caught them.”  
“They’re not as stealth as we were.” He said, his attention turning to the red and white envelope, “And when you share a house.”  
“At least when they’re at Stanford I won’t have to see it…but if she gets pregnant…” Scully said sitting down next to her husband.  
“He has protection.” Mulder said sitting up, “I demanded it.”  
“Good.” She replied even if the thought her son having sex turned her off of it all together, but as Mulder pulled the blue passport out of the envelope and opened it to the picture of their infant daughter with her full name, the thoughts of what awaited them came crashing over her and she removed the robe and tossed the passport and the envelope it arrived in to the floor.  
Saturday, June 29, 2019  
As the plane landed from Miami to St. Thomas, and four extremely tired adults and one sleeping infant walked off the plane to retrieve two weeks of luggage, the upcoming week was weighing on all their minds – except maybe Melissa.  
Checking the news, aside from the usual awful, nothing incredibly newsworthy had happened. Days earlier, Joy had found a one-bedroom apartment off campus and was able to put a deposit down for moving in August 1st. She promised to pay Mulder back, who just waved off her offer as once the admission packet had arrived – the address the school had on file had obviously been changed – it was a clear that this was happening regardless of WHAT happened that next Thursday and Mulder wanted to do all he could to give his son and the woman he loved the best start in life he could.  
They would stay at a hotel one night in St. Thomas before boarding the yacht Sunday morning. Scully checked her phone on the shuttle bus to the hotel to see no messages from any of her family members.  
“Jeffrey’s checked in.” Mulder said to his wife looking at his own phone  
“That’s good.” She said, “I have nothing.” She replied.  
“Just be patient. They’re flying in from further away.” Mulder responded trying to ease his wife’s worries, “They’ll be here.”  
“And if they’re not?” she asked him her eyes beginning to wet, “We’re running out of time.”  
“They’ll be here.” He replied looking at his own phone and wanting to punch his brother in laws in the face for causing his wife one second of pain.  
They arrived at the Bolongo Bay Beach Resort to find Hannah sitting alone in the lobby. The second she saw the Mulder family enter, she jumped up from the couch and came rushing to them. Her eyes filled with tears.  
“My dad’s not here!” she cried to her aunt.  
“I know…” Scully said having been unable to break the news to Hannah earlier, “He hasn’t answered any of my emails or responded to my texts.”  
“Me neither.” Hannah replied as Scully stayed with her niece and the others went to the check in counter. She wasn’t really a fan of the man given how little in her life he had been, but the thought of what she was told would happen was weighing on her and the little girl who loved her father more than words could express was dealing with conflicting emotions and a very heavy heart “But he’s my dad.”  
And he’s my brother. Letting the girl fall against her in tears, all Scully could do was hug her niece and allow her to cry. Mulder felt nothing but anger as he signed the check-in forms and was given the keys to their rooms. Turning away from the counter, Mulder shared a glance with his wife before nodding and giving the keys to William, “Get settled, I have to take care of something.”  
“What are you going to do?” William asked as Mulder handed the carrier off to Joy.  
“Make your mother and your cousin stop crying.” He replied.  
Mulder sat at the hotel bar with his phone nursing a Kalik as he waited for a reply to Hannah’s crying face which he texted to Charlie over two hours earlier.  
“Fox out of the henhouse!” he heard in his brother in law’s voice as the elder Scully sat next to him at the bar.  
“Cute.” Mulder replied taking a sip of his beer as he checked his phone again.  
“Who’s that?” Bill said quickly noticing the image of the crying girl on Mulder’s phone.  
“Your niece. Charlie’s daughter.”  
“Charlie has a kid?” Bill said after asking the bartender for the same beer Mulder was drinking, “You’d think he would have told us.”  
“And he’s not here and his daughter is in shambles and he needs to know.” Mulder added.  
“Matthew and Lucy’s flight was delayed. They won’t be in till near midnight.” Bill, clearly thinking this was only a family reunion was not as affected by the absence of his younger brother.  
“At least they’ll be here.” Mulder replied thinking of his mental checklist.  
Joy had spoken to her mother the previous month- after she had received her packet. Patti seemed pretty certain that the trip she had been invited on wasn’t without strings attached but told Joy she would be cruising out of New York on the 30th as well. Joy wanted her mother to be with them but didn’t know how to make that clear without revealing what she knew. Not a week after they spoke, Patti asked if the invitation to join them in the Bahamas was still open and she could pay her own way to get there. Joy was thrilled her mother would be with them as she wanted those, she loved the most, to be with them in case the “event” happened and was waiting anxiously in the lobby after her mother told her that she was on her way to the hotel.  
Running into the bar where Mulder and Bill sat, Joy wrapped her arms around the back of Mulder and thanked him again for inviting her mother.  
“It’s ok.” Mulder said watching his phone as he patted Joy’s arms.  
“Is this her?” Bill asked given the hair color was a bit off, but he only saw the crying girl’s face for a second and this girl’s hair was as red as fire hydrant.  
“No, this is Joy, William’s girlfriend.” Mulder replied.  
“Hi.” Joy said outstretching his hand to shake Bills.  
“You didn’t say girlfriends were invited.” Bill replied shaking her hand politely, but keeping his eyes on Mulder.  
“Do you have one?” Mulder retorted.  
“No, but it would have been nice to know.”  
“Special circumstances.” Mulder replied as Joy left the bar and returned to the lobby waiting for her mother to arrive.  
“How many people are on this boat?” Bill asked as he took a sip of his beer.  
“Depends on how many show up apparently.” Mulder said as a text from Scully came through asking him to come back to the room.   
Finishing his beer, Mulder left a twenty on the bar, “See you tomorrow.” He said to Bill before walking to the elevator.  
Melissa, standing in her travel crib – her hands gripped to the side for balance – was watching Scully sitting on one bed as she stared at her phone, William and Hannah on the other bed were using his computer and his tracking software to try to find Charlie’s exact location with just his phone number making Mulder feel like he entered a tech conference instead of a hotel room as Scully hopped off the bed and rushed to him.  
“More texts from an unknown number.” She said handing Mulder her phone.  
“Untraceable.” William replied.  
Mulder took his wife’s phone and looked at it.  
“If you can’t get to water, avoid fireworks. Stay indoors. Avoid being outside from the 4th to the 6th.”  
“They’re doing this with fireworks?” Mulder asked the phone, which of course did not answer.  
“I don’t know.” Scully replied.  
“Who is this?” Mulder typed into the phone.  
After a moment, two words appeared in the green bubble, “A friend.”  
Taking the advice given, Scully took her phone back and immediately texted her friend Sally from the wedding just letting her know it would be a good idea if she avoided the outdoors come Independence Day. Sally texted back that she and Ken were currently in Southampton and would be boarding an all-expense paid cruise ship tomorrow.  
“They weren’t on the list.” Scully said to her husband.  
“I know…” Mulder pulled out his own phone and sent a random what’s up text to Skinner who replied a few minutes later that he too was in Southampton.  
“We didn’t see all the lists.” Scully replied.  
“Or Monica added them before she vanished.” Mulder replied sending one last text to John Doggett who didn’t reply as quickly as the others.  
Mulder sat down on the bed, “But, if anything, they’ll be ok.” He said looking back at the phone as a text from Doggett came through that he was on a fishing trip in Alaska. Mulder let him know to avoid the fireworks and John replied that it wouldn’t be hard given the sun hardly went down but would take his advice anyway.  
Scully nodded as her upper teeth dug into her lower lip, “But Charlie.”  
“He’s here!” William yelled as Hannah gasped.  
“What?” Mulder asked, “He never gave us his info for the plane.”  
“He’s physically here.” Charlie said as Hannah bolted from the bed and ran out of the hotel room.  
Scully followed Hannah down the two flights of stairs to the lobby where she saw an older man with red hair talking to a slightly shorter man with red hair, and she didn’t need to see his face to know who this man was.  
“DADDY!” the twenty-one-year-old screamed causing the brother Scully hadn’t seen in what felt like decades turn around and welcome his daughter into his arms.  
Not far behind her, Mulder placed his hands on his wife’s shoulder as they watched the reunion before them.  
“Thank you.” Scully said squeezing her husband’s hands  
“He never replied to my text.” Mulder replied, “I’m not sure how he got here.”  
Looking up from his crying daughter, Charlie noticed his sister and some man he didn’t know looking directly at him. Nodding he parted from Hannah and took her hand as he walked to Scully.  
“Hey Dana.”  
“Hey Dimwit.” Scully replied, “You could have at least told us you’d be here.”  
Charlie shrugged and looked over at Hannah who was wiping the tears from her face, “I wasn’t coming, I didn’t want to face all of you, but you texted and emailed enough I figured that was some kind of sign that this was an important trip and then someone with a 720 area code texted me a photo of Hannah crying while I was on my flight in and that broke me. No father wants to see his daughter cry.”  
“That was me.” Mulder replied, remaining behind his wife.  
“This is my husband…” The words still sounded so foreign when she said them out loud, “Fox.” As did uttering his first name.  
“Oh, like the network.” Charlie replied.  
“Sure.” Mulder sighed realizing that he may want to avoid talking much at all to his wife’s younger brother.  
“Do you have a daughter?” Charlie asked given the photo which still haunted him.  
“Yes.” Being able to proudly say, yes, he had a daughter filled Mulder with warmth he didn’t know existed.  
“Do you ever want to see her cry?”  
“No. That’s why I sent you the photo. No father should make his daughter cry like that.” Mulder replied his own heart aching at thinking of his own little girl being hurt in any way.  
Standing to the right of her father, Hannah nodded and looked down at the floor, suddenly overcome with emotions she couldn’t explain. She and her father had so many differences, but right now in this moment she was glad he was here.   
“So, now what?” Charlie asked looking around the room.  
“Whatever you want.” Scully replied given in the last five minutes she was already annoyed with her baby brother, but also relieved he made it. “We don’t set sail until the morning, so the night is yours.”  
“You might consider spending time with your daughter.” Mulder pointed out as Hannah continued looking at the floor.  
“Oh, yes, most definitely.” He replied placing his arm around Hannah, “Let’s get a drink.”  
“If I ever behave like that.” Mulder said to his wife after Hannah and Charlie were out of view, “Feel free to shoot me.”  
“Deal.” Scully replied feeling nothing but empathy for the girl who reluctantly walked with her father into the hotel bar.  
After a family dinner, where Charlie proved he was well over the legal limit and it took all his strength and respect for his wife for Mulder not to punch her baby brother square in the jaw, everyone retired to their rooms for the night and Scully retired to a large bathtub with some much needed bubbles.  
Mulder sat on the king-sized bed with his daughter in his lap as he logged into his Vanguard account.   
“Oh no, sweetie I love you…” Mulder said as Melissa’s little fingers began reaching for the brightly lit keys, “But if you sell that, Daddy is going to be very upset.”  
“Dada!” Melissia replied as Mulder felt his heart pulsate before leaning forward and kissing her on the top of her head.  
“Sell what?” Scully asked emerging from the bathroom in her black silk robe.  
“Two-hundred shares of Apple stock I purchased in 1995. I had a feeling.”  
“That’s a pretty good feeling.” Scully said sitting down next to her husband and looking at the screen, her eyes widening at the numbers before her.  
“Are you checking out my portfolio?” Mulder asked not even having to look at his wife to know her reaction.  
“How could I not…” she replied, “Are you honestly worried we will run out of money?”  
“Eternity is a long time.” He said before turning to her, “But I wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone else.”  
As a smile formed on her face, Scully looked down at the happy baby in his lap, “Me neither.”   
“And if what happens does happen, I sense a giant market crash so I’m moving some money over to a less vulnerable place.”  
“How much money?”  
“Only twenty million.”  
“Only.” Scully hooted, “I think we could live for eternity on twenty million.”  
“I’ve seen your shoe collection.” Mulder replied as he entered the numbers needed to move the money into an IRA – which he was getting closer to the age required to withdraw.  
“I could scale back.” Scully replied, “Did she crawl out of her crib again?”  
“I may have guided her.”   
“Well, how about you put her to bed and the computer away.”  
“It’s only ten.” Mulder replied, “And with her in the room?”  
“She can’t see in the dark.”  
“Hope not.”  
Sunday June 30, 2019 10:14AM EST  
Her six-month-old daughter, now feeling twice as heavy as she should have been, in Scully’s arms, as her husband loaded the stroller and portable crib – Melissa’s bed for the next two weeks- in the back of the cab, Joy and her son in the backseat with her, Mulder closed the trunk and got in the passenger seat next to the driver.  
“It should only be about a ten-minute drive.” He said to the quartet in the backseat.  
The adults nodded and the infant yawned as she rubbed her eyes; Mulder instantly fearful she didn’t get enough sleep the night before due to her parents attempt to be quiet in the dark. Maybe they’d have to take a break the next two weeks but given his wife’s extremely heightened libido he couldn’t bear the thought of that. Turning back around as the driver started the car Mulder took out his phone to text the yacht company that they were on their way all the while wishing he were back at home.  
Scully had never been on a yacht, she was familiar with boats and had been on many the Navy ship as a child, but as she walked onto the massive yacht, she found herself awestruck in its beauty.  
“Welcome to Joy.” Mark, the captain of this vessel welcomed the first guest to arrive.  
“Just me?” Joy asked confused.  
“The ship is named Joy.” Mulder said to the young lady, “I felt it was a good sign.” Mulder smiled as they followed Mark into the bar of the ship which Mulder saw getting a lot of use in the next two weeks given Charlie’s bar tab the night before.   
“To the right is the dining area, the bedrooms are upstairs, and there’s another dining on the deck. As you can see we have a circular staircase along with a glass elevator. As I’m sure you were told, there are eight cabins. A VIP room, a master suite, five double beds and one twin room. On the lower level we offer a gym and there is 24/7 wifi as well as a jacuzzi on the deck – as well as a basketball court.. We offer fishing, sailing, a wakeboard, kayaking, snorkeling and water skis to fit all of your needs.”  
As Scully admired the marble finishing on the bar counter and walls, she held her daughter on her hip as she honestly wished she could just be happy for five seconds. She wanted to sail, kayak and snorkel. She wanted this to be the best two weeks of her life, but her mind just kept drifting to Thursday…and feeling like she didn’t deserve any of this.  
“Let me take you to the VIP room so you can get settled.” Mark said, just assuming that they would take the specific room he mentioned which also snapped Scully out of her current state of me as she followed her husband as he carried the portable crib up the stairs leaving Joy and William on the main floor wondering where their room or rooms were.  
“Have you ever been on a boat?” Joy asked William as he took in his surroundings.  
“We went a field trip to a base in Norfolk.” William replied walking to the dining area and looking out one of the spacious windows, “Nothing like this.”  
“I’ve never been on a boat. I hope I don’t get sick.” Joy replied following him to the windows and looking out at the ocean, “I’ve never seen water so blue.”  
“Like your eyes.” William replied.  
“Stop it.” She said playfully hitting him, “Don’t start flattering me. Not now.”  
After being ‘caught’ Joy and William had kept their distance, both not wanting to upset his mother more than she clearly already was given what was happening, so even simple compliments were off limits until they were alone at Stanford.  
“Fine.” William sighed and looked away as he noticed other cabs pulling up and was thankful for the distraction.  
Hannah, Matthew and Lucy arrived with Bill, followed by a cab with Tara, Charlie, Jeffrey and Patti. After showing Mulder and Scully to their room, the captain quickly made his way back down the stairs to greet the new guests.   
Mulder opened the crib and placed Melissa in it with her bears and a blanket before walking to one of the windows in the master suite and looking out at the Caribbean ocean.  
“Under different circumstances this would be an ideal vacation.” He said turning to his wife who was already sitting on the bed trying to get a feel for its comfort level. “Maybe we will have to do it again one day.”  
“Uh huh.” Scully replied pressing her palms into the mattress, “With what’s left of our family and our child four feet from the bed.”  
“Ok, without them.” He said sitting next to her on the bed, “But it’s just two weeks, and the ship is rather spacious, so we don’t have to see your brothers that often.”  
“Please don’t push Charlie overboard.” She said trying to make a joke, but her the tone in her voice was serious.  
“I won’t. No matter how many times he says fake news. I wouldn’t do that to you.” He smiled hoping she would smile, but it wasn’t happening, “Please smile.” He gave up and just flat out asked.  
Forcing a small one to appease the man next to her, Scully shook her head as the tiny grin quickly faded, “I’m having a really difficult time with this.”  
“I know.” Mulder replied, “So am I, but then she smiles and says dada and I realize I have to be thankful for what I have.”  
Her big blue eyes focused on the two of them, Melissa smiled as she picked up one of her bears and banged it against the crib railing.  
“See what I mean?” Mulder said directing his wife to look at her daughter.  
As much as what was scheduled to occur pained her every second that she was awake, Scully did as her husband had asked and looked at her daughter. Her chubby cheeks, her plump lips and her father’s eyes. He was right. They had no control over what happened in the world, all they could do was focus on what was important in their lives and she was now standing against the crib wall and trying to pull herself over the black mesh as her father rushed to get her fearing she would collapse the thing.  
“You know.” Mulder said carrying her to the bed and placing Melissa on his lap as he sat back down next to Scully, “I’m actually liking how fast she’s growing.”  
“You say that now.”  
“No, really. If you think about it the first few years are all about waiting. Waiting for the teeth, waiting for the words, waiting for the walking and we’ve only had to wait six for all of that.”  
“She’s not walking yet.”  
“Only because we haven’t given her the chance.” Mulder said standing up and walking to an open area of the room before sitting on his knees and placing Melissa on her feet.  
“Make sure she doesn’t fall.” Scully said rushing to him and kneeling next to him as he held onto waist.  
“I won’t let her fall.” Mulder replied as he held her there, waiting to see if she even attempted before moving his right hand to her left wrist as Scully did the same with her left.  
Melissa’s eyes darted back and forth at her parents, clearly unsure what they wanted her to do. Her nose began to twitch as it looked like she was going to cry as her parents began to move backwards on their knees in sync, gently pulling her with them her father kept his hand on her waist to keep her from falling. Her left leg wobbled a bit, but it took a step forward, and the joy on her father’s face made her smile in return. Her right leg then did the same as her eyes darted to her mother who was smiling but also crying. The now confused child returned her attention to her father who nodded to keep going and her left leg took another step as they backed up a little bit more.  
“I can’t believe this.” Scully said as she watched her daughter’s little wobbly legs take their first steps, “She’s really doing it.”  
“All she needed was the chance.” He said taking his attention off his daughter for just a moment to smile at his wife, “Even if I’m doing this when I’m ninety…I want more.”  
“Me too.”  
Sunday, June 30th, 2019 – 12:30PM EST  
By noon the twelve guests set to set sail on Joy were boarded and shown their rooms as lunch was being prepared. They weren’t scheduled to leave for St. Croix until later in the evening and after taking their own personal tour of the ship, Melissa sat in her crib as her parents stared out at the ocean.  
“Why don’t you be a good host while I feed her.” Scully said to her husband as Melissa begin to emulate a sucking motion with her lips to point out that she was hungry.  
Mulder nodded and left the room to be sociable leaving his wife and daughter alone. Picking her up out of the crib, Scully sat down in a chair by the window and feeling secure that no one could actually see her through the window, unbuttoned her top and unclasped her nursing bra before closing her eyes and just letting her mind escape reality for a few minutes.  
A vegan lunch of vegan tacos were being prepared in the kitchen below as the guests mingled on the deck and two crew members, Alicia and Jessica took drink orders. Mulder stood by the entrance of the deck watching as Matthew and William enjoyed fresh margaritas – since the legal drinking age in St. Thomas was eighteen, Mulder thought it wouldn’t hurt to let his son indulge. Hannah, Joy and Lucy were sitting at a table with their own mixed drinks while enjoying a spirited discussion over why all boy bands sucked.  
“We’re at sea. Shouldn’t seafood be an option?” Bill asked Mulder as he enjoyed his second Kalik.  
“Who is paying?” Mulder asked as he eyed his slightly taller brother in law.  
Without replying, Bill took his beer and walked out to the end of the deck where Charlie stood looking out at the ocean with his own bottle of beer.  
As Mulder watched Jeffrey, Tara and Patti stand by the deck with glasses of white wine, he realized it had been an hour since he saw his wife. Concerned, he hurried up the stairs to the VIP suite to find Scully asleep against the glass window, her blouse open as Melissa sat on her lap sucking her thumb. Thankfully she didn’t even attempt to get down from off pink chair in which her mother dozed.  
“Scully!” Mulder yelled a bit louder than he intended to, purely out of panic.  
Jumping a bit, Scully awakened and blinked rapidly, “Where am I?”  
“On a boat.” Mulder replied going to his wife and picking up his daughter, “Good thing no one else came in here.” He said, his eyes on her open bra.  
“Oh.” She said quickly clasping the bra fronts back in place, “I must have dozed off.”  
“Are you going to need to be supervised?” He asked her, “I can’t even imagine if she fell.”  
“No.” Scully said insulted as she buttoned up her blouse, “I was only out a few minutes.”  
“Well, lunch is ready.” He didn’t want to make too big a deal about it, even if his mind kept picturing the worst.  
Her mind fuzzy, for reasons she couldn’t ascertain, Scully followed her husband as he held tightly to their child. The dining table beginning to fill with family and friends, all with eyes upon them as they entered the room.  
Bill watched Mulder as he placed Melissa in the highchair at the head of the table as Scully sat down in the chair to the left of her older brother and to the right of the empty chair next to the highchair.  
“Who is that?” Bill eyed the child, “That can’t be the same baby from the wedding.”  
“It is.” Scully said taking the white cloth napkin in front of her and placing it on her lap.  
“But…that child looks to be a year old…”  
Mulder shook his head as he ignored his brother-in-law, remembering that he did watch him basically inhale two beers, but he could easily tell how his wife was close to losing it as he watched her nostrils begin to flare and she folded her hands on the table in front of her.  
“Scully.” Mulder said placing his hand on her folded hands, “Ignore him.”  
Shaking her head, she tightened the grip on her hands, her knuckles cracking.  
“I’m just asking a question.” Bill said looking to his sister, “It’s like you gave birth to an alien?” he snorted with too loud of a chuckle and before he could stop her, or stop herself, the hands unfolded, and her right hand came flying across her brother’s face. Mulder stood straight up, unsure what to say, the rest of the table became quiet as Scully shook her head again and got up running of the deck and up the circular staircase before anyone saw her cry.  
“What did I say?” Bill asked Mulder as he held onto his left cheek and winced in pain.  
“Seriously?” Mulder replied before turning his attention to his son across the table, “Watch your sister.”  
William nodded as he looked at the happy alien baby to his left.  
“Willam!” Mellisa giggled pointing to her brother.  
William nodded, “Willam.” Actually kind of liking out his name sounded without the extra i.   
Pacing the suite, Scully kept her arms crossed across her chest waiting for her partner to arrive. She knew he wouldn’t let her be alone right now, and within minutes there he was and as he closed the door behind him his expression was nothing but concern.  
“Well, that happened.” Mulder said as he kept his distance.  
“If you think that’s the first time I slapped my brother you’re sadly mistaken.” Scully tried to joke, but the fact her voice was shaking gave away the aching she had been trying to hide.  
“Given I’ve wanted to do the same thing myself on several occasions, I’m not surprised, just honestly relived it wasn’t me because I could tell you’ve been close to snapping for weeks.”  
“How could you tell?” Scully asked given she thought she had been doing a good job distracting them both from the anguish boiling inside of her.  
“Not that I’m complaining, at all, but I know you get extra…needy…when you’re stressed out. It’s been a long time since you’ve jumped my bones as often as you’ve had. I think the last time was when you had a patient near death and you’d come home and…that kitchen table got a lot of use. Now I wish I didn’t’ sell it.”  
“You don’t have to be crude.” Scully replied as she sat down at the end of the bed.  
“Sorry.” Mulder said having trying to make her laugh and realizing it wasn’t working, “You want to talk about it?” he asked as he sat down a good foot away from Tyson.  
Scully shook her head and sighed, “This isn’t us.”  
“What isn’t us?” Mulder asked honestly confused as to what wasn’t them.  
“We should be fighting this…not hiding from it.”  
“Ah…” Mulder replied, “I’m pretty sure we’ve had this discussion.”   
“But it was never resolved.”  
“Can it be?”  
Scully shook her head, and looked down at the light beige carpet “I don’t know…”  
“Look, twenty years ago, hell, ten years ago, yes we would have spent every hour of every day nailing down every clue, every hint, every person we could find to determine what was going to happen, when it was going to happen and do all we could to stop it, but I discovered the hard way that way of thinking only caused me to lose the one thing I couldn’t bear to lose. You.”  
“You never lost me.”  
“I’d say packing all your belongings in a U-Hall and moving to Maryland losing. I became so obsessed with something that didn’t happen and trying to figure out the reasons WHY that nothing else mattered and once I had you back, I made a promise to myself I would never let that happen again. If the world crumbles around me, I don’t care as long as my family is safe. That’s why we’re in the middle of the Caribbean ocean.” Mulder replied knowing how selfish he sounded, but also knowing he didn’t want to spend another day without the only woman he would ever love.  
“But that’s not who you are.” Scully replied, her eyes wet from so much ache she was now releasing; actually feeling good about finally spilling her guts and honestly wishing she had done it sooner.  
“It’s not who I was. Yes, I spent decades wanting to find the truth and be the hero, but I was cocky and reckless and now I’m just a guy who wants to wake up every morning staring into the eyes of the most beautiful woman he’s ever had the privilege of knowing. If that’s selfish, that’s fine. I can live with that, but I guess the more important question now is can you?”  
“I honestly don’t know. Call it survivors guilt, but if the inevitable does happen I don’t know if I can be happy and carefree knowing we didn’t do all we could to prevent this. I don’t think I can walk onto that beach two weeks from now and not feel pain for all those we didn’t save.”  
“I get it. I’ve been struggling with the same nagging feeling. But would it be easier not knowing what was happening and being unable to save our loved ones?”  
“I just wish we could have done more.”  
“I know, but our abilities are limited. Even if we did send out a massive alert, how many people would believe it? We live in scary times where no one believes the truth and even though we possess fidelity, bravery and integrity – most of the time - we are no longer in charge of the safety and security of the country – or the world. We are now just two people in their fifties who are doing the best they can. I know it’s hard given all we’ve seen and done, but that is where we are now.”  
“Sometimes I miss the cocky, Mulder.” She replied forcing a small smile.  
“I don’t. He could be a real jerk sometimes.” Mulder replied placing his hand on her thigh, “So, are you ready to chow down on some black bean tacos with vegan cheese?”  
“No one likes vegan cheese, Mulder.”  
“I know…but when I asked for a vegan menu they went full vegan.” Mulder got up from the bed but quickly noticed his wife wasn’t doing the same, “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better…with my clothes on?”  
Scully shook her head, the small smile already faded, “I’m not sure…just the closer the date comes the more ill I feel. If nothing happens I will have wasted a beautiful vacation, but if it does…”  
“Understandable, but can you at least humor me and eat something and pretend to be happy given only four other people know why we’re really here?”  
Scully nodded and got up from the bed as well, “I can try.”  
As they returned to the table, the crew stood by the doors and waited for Mulder to nod that it was ok to start serving and as Scully sat down on the chair next to the one she had previously been sitting in, Mulder sat next to his brother in law and you could hear a pin drop.  
Sitting across from his mother, William just stared at her with empathy and sadness as he knew everything she was thinking and he feared her own sorrow over all those she couldn’t save would eventually destroy her.


	44. It's Our Turn Now

Monday July 1st, 2019 12:05AM EST  
“Why am I here?” The words echoed in William’s mind as he lay in the bed unable to sleep. He had questioned his own existence since he was aware of what he was and what he could do. He knew he was a weapon, but that he was also human. He could love, he could feel pain, but he wasn’t normal; as he looked over at the woman next to him – his equal in this broken world – he knew there was only one thing he could do.  
“Joy…” he said gently nudging her as she lay on her back.  
“No.” she moaned turning onto her side away from him.  
“Not that!” he nearly shrieked back, “We need to talk.”  
Turning back over she opened her eyes and focused them on William, “What’s wrong?” she said easily able to tell something was off.  
“We can’t be here.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I don’t know how, but we have to stop this.”  
“But we can’t.” She said moving closer to him, “What makes you think we can?”  
“We have to at least try.” William said sitting up and turning on the light, temporarily blinding the blue eyed beauty next to him, “You brought your journal, right?”  
“Yeah…” Joy replied covering her eyes as she waited for them to adjust to the light.  
“There has to be more clues in there…about the people we dealt with…they have to be behind this.” He said getting out of bed and looking out the window at the night sky, “We are supposed to be in St. Croix in the morning. We can fly back to the states and from there figure out what to do next.”  
“William…” Joy said watching as he stared out at the ocean, “This is insane.”  
“You said you always wondered why you’re here. Why you are the way you are? This is why. This is our moment to prove that we’re not freaks, that we were created to save humanity.”  
“What if it’s not worth saving…” Joy replied honestly feeling that way a lot lately, “What if we do all we can and it still happens and millions of people die?”  
“Then at least we know we tried. I can’t sit on this ship for the next two weeks watching my mother fall apart in front of me. I can’t do that to my father and I can’t do that to my sister.”  
“She seems fine to me aside from the slapping incident.” Joy replied given Dana seemed herself every time she was around her.  
“Which I knew was soon coming. We possess the unique ability to know what someone is thinking regardless of what they say and all my mother is focusing on is the end of civilization and she’s too good a person to be worrying herself over something out of her control. If I can at least try to stop her agony I need to make such an effort. I’ll go alone if I have to, but I’d feel better if you were with me.” William was looking directly at her, Joy able to read so much more than the words he had said. As much as she looked forward to two weeks at sea with this man she cared so deeply for, maybe in an attempt to get to know his family better, he was right. They weren’t normal, and their ability to hide in plain sight may prove beneficial in such a time, even if she wasn’t quite sure how to even attempt to pull this off.  
“Might be nice to start Stanford as a hero.”  
William forced a small smile and nodded, “And they say teenagers are selfish.” He replied feeling overwhelmed with happiness that she was on the same page.  
“Well, come back to bed. Even heroes need sleep.”  
Monday, July 1, 2019 8:15AM EST  
After breakfast, William took an empty page from Joy’s journal and wrote out a letter. He felt it best they didn’t tell their parents their plan in case they objected – as they probably would. Packing their backpacks with the essentials and clothing that could be washed out, William made sure he had the credit card his father had given him as well as his driver’s license and passport as Joy did the same. As he folded the letter he watched as his parents helped guide his sister on her own two feet on the sandy beach a good twenty feet away, but even as his mother smiled at her daughter he could feel nothing but sorrow in her mind.  
“My mom gave me cash.” Joy said returning to the room with a handful of bills, “Two thousand dollars in hundreds and twenties.”  
“Damn.” William said as she handed the money to him, “You told her?”  
“I had to. She understood. She had a feeling something was up when she got the letter about the cruise from New York which is why she decided to join us instead of whomever else was on that boat. She cashed out a lot of bonds before coming and said she’s just as scared as your mother is and I realized you’re right. We were clearly made this way to fight an unknown power…it’s just not the one we were trained to fight.”  
He wanted to kiss her, so very badly, but this wasn’t the time or the place. Instead he simply smiled as Joy smiled back, “Well, I still have the number of the person who was texting my mother. Even though I couldn’t trace it on my laptop, once we are on land I will try contacting this ‘friend’ and maybe get more information about the fireworks. I’m also hoping with your journal we can remember some of the other kids from the camp….so far I only remember a Heather.”  
“Everyone remembers Heather.” Joy replied rolling her eyes as she pulled her pink and grey North Face backpack over her shoulders, “Everybody else is on the beach, if your intention is to really sneak out we should do it now.”  
Nodding William shoved the cash into his own North Face black backpack before slinging it over his shoulder, “Thank you for doing this with me.”  
Joy nodded, “Pretty sure it was my destiny.”  
William placed the letter on his parent’s bed as Joy waited in the hall, not realizing he would run into his father as he was leaving the bedroom. Mulder eyed the two teenagers, William in a grey t-shirt and jeans, Joy in a long pink tank top and leggings. Not exactly beach wear – and then there were the backpacks.  
“Where are you two going?” Mulder asked, his eyes quickly moving to the piece of paper on the bed with Mom & Dad written on it.  
“Just for a walk…” William replied as Mulder picked up the piece of paper.  
As if they were both frozen in time, and fear, William and Joy stood in the suite as Mulder read the paper and then folded it back up, “You can’t do this.”  
“We have to.” William replied, “If anyone stands a chance at stopping this it’s us.”  
“If you get off this ship, it will kill your mother.” Mulder replied his voice cracking at the thought of the words which left his mouth.  
“I’m doing this to save my mother. If we can stop this she won’t cry herself to sleep every night.” William replied staring Mulder dead in the eyes.  
Mulder knew this, and as much as it killed him it hurt even more so that his son felt her pain as well, “What are you going to do?”  
“Find the person who was texting mom.”  
“It’s probably Monica.”  
“Then we’ll find her.” Joy replied, “She has a cabin in the woods. I’m sure that’s where she went.”  
“But Monica isn’t controlling this.”  
“I think she’s just as scared as we are or else why would she be texting your wife.” Joy replied, “Maybe she realized what she was a part of is really happening and can’t live with the guilt.”  
“But you only have four days. Three, really.”  
“Then we need to get going.” William said taking Joy’s hand, “We’ll be fine…and we will meet you back here on the 7th…come …what may.”  
Mulder held the letter tightly and looked at his son and Joy. He knew his son was quite capable of taking care of himself in any situation, and he was pretty sure Joy processed the same skills, but he knew if they left that Scully’s pain would just increase. “No.” he said, “I know you’re eighteen and I can’t tell you want to do, but the only thing keeping your mother going at this rate is knowing that at least her family will survive. If you get off this boat, you will destroy her.”  
“Destroy who?” Wearing a white sundress and a large straw hat, Scully stood in the doorway of the bedroom, holding Melissa on her hip who was wearing a pink sundress. Her white sandaled feet kicking against her mother’s chest.  
William tightened the hold on Joy’s hand as Mulder motioned for Scully to hand Melissa to him, as he then handed her the letter.  
“Dear Mom and Dad…” she started to read out loud after quickly unfolding the letter, “I know I’ve only really known the two of you for the last six months, but in that time I’ve grown to love and admire two of the most compassionate people I could ever hope to have as my birth parents. I admit when you first came into my life I wanted nothing to do with either of you. Maybe it was the resentment of being given up, or just the fact that I was so screwed up, but now that I understand more about why that choice was made I have a better understanding about why I’m here. I know you had no control over why I am the way I am or what was done to me at the hands of my own grandfather, but I realized that maybe I can actually do some good with these gifts I was given. Even though I don’t know how, I want to stop this. The world is a messed up and broken place, this is true, and even though I thought it could be kind of cool to see what the world is like after a mass extinction takes place, I also realized millions don’t deserve to die due to the actions of a select few. I also can’t bear to see and feel what it’s doing to you, mom. You can’t hide behind a smile, at least not from me and I don’t want my sister growing up with a mother who blames herself for something she had no control over preventing.” Scully took a deep breath as the tears began to fall from her eyes, “Joy and I will be leaving the ship today. There are daily flights from St. Croix to the states where we will then do all we can to prevent this tragedy from occurring. I don’t know if we will succeed, but I also know I can’t spend the next two weeks on this boat when we are probably the only two people who can stop this. I checked with the captain this morning and the itinerary has the yacht stationed in The Beef Islands on the seventh of July. We will fly back that day, if able, but I promise to stay in contact as well as I don’t want you to worry about us for one second. We will be fine, just please don’t let this event cause you any more pain than it already has. You’ve done so much to help others, it’s our turn now. Love forever, Your Son, William.”  
Scully folded the letter and after swallowing the large lump in her throat she looked at the two young adults looking back at her, searching for a sign that what they were doing was right and knowing they couldn’t take one step without her blessing.  
“Go.” She replied letting out a deep sigh and nodding, “It’s ok.”  
“Scully, are you sure?” Mulder asked her as Melissa pulled at his red and yellow Bermuda shirt.   
Her eyes still wet as she let the tears fall she nodded, “Yes. If they think they can stop this we have to give them the chance. I mean…” She looked at her son whose eyes were now becoming glassy, “We have to let him go.”  
His own words from over a year earlier being repeated to him by the person he said them to were almost too much. William looked at his mother, then his sister who smiled a big toothy grin at him and now he didn’t want to go; but another voice inside of him was telling him he had to - his conscience. He had made a choice and regardless of the outcome he had to follow through.  
Not wanting to let the others see him cry as well, Mulder looked to the baby girl in his arms whose bright blue eyes were focused on her brother as if they truly had a connection he would never understand, “Do you have enough money?” he asked keeping his attention on his daughter.  
“I have the credit card you gave me…if that’s enough…”  
Mulder nodded, “It doesn’t have a credit limit. Do you need cash?”  
“No, we have that.” Joy replied starting to feel overwhelmed by the path they were about to embark on. Most girls her age were going to Europe and partying the summer before college and Joy was focused on saving the world – it was no wonder she wanted had wanted to be a doctor since she was a young child.  
“Well, I guess that’s it.” Mulder really didn’t know what else to say.  
“At least let us go with you to the airport.” Scully said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
“No.” William objected, “Stay with your family.”  
“And my mom.” Joy replied, “She could really use a friend right now…who understands this.”  
Scully nodded, “I will.”  
“Thank you.” Joy replied before looking up at William, “We should get going.”  
William nodded and looked at his parents before they both embraced him, Melissa giggling at being smooshed between her father and brother.  
“Just be safe.” Scully said to her son as they hugged him tightly, “And if you sense that you can’t do this, tell us. We will find a way to get you back here.”  
“I will.” He struggled to say given he had four arms squeezing him tightly, “But we should go now.”   
Letting go of their son, Mulder took his wife’s hand as they watched Joy and William leave the bedroom. Scully waited until they were out of sight before she turned and let her head fall against Mulder’s chest and let herself fully sob for the first time in months. Unsure what to say, Mulder rested his chin on top of her head and just let her cry. Melissa, seeming confused began to cry as well, and with the chain reaction happening Mulder found himself doing the same.


	45. The Longest Day - Part One

Monday July 1st, 2019 12:25PM EST  
The cab dropped William and Joy off at the Henry E Rohlson International Airport. In the cab, they decided the best bet was to fly to DC. From there, they would determine their next move. Checking an app on his phone the next flight out was at 3:55 PM and with a ninety minute layover in San Juan, would get them into DC by ten.  
“The tickets are a thousand dollars each!” Joy said as they sat in the waiting area of the terminal.  
William nodded as he pulled the black American Express card out of his Velcro wallet, “Don’t leave home without it.” He said before entering the necessary info and purchasing two economy tickets to DC – thankful he was able to find two seats together.  
Pulling out her own phone, Joy took a moment to check her email and chuckled nervously, “Dear Ms. Taylor, we are so excited for you to start your next adventure as a Stanford student. Freshman Orientation is scheduled for Wednesday, September 18, 2019. We cannot wait to meet you.” Closing out the app she looked at William as he completed the purchase, “Next adventure.”  
“If they only knew.” William replied shaking his head, “OK, seats 20A and 20B. Flight starts boarding at three. We should probably get something to eat first.”  
“Don’t tell your parents, but I could really go for some shrimp.”  
“Your secret’s safe with me,” he said trying to stay upbeat as he kissed Joy on the forehead, “We could probably use the protein.” He said as he took her hand and led her to TSA.  
Monday, July 1st, 2019 5:15PM EST  
Scully sat on the couch at the end of the boat watching her phone, waiting for the location of her son to reappear. Her eyes puffy, her throat sore, she knew she had to let him do this, but at the same time she didn’t know how she would survive the next six days without him.  
“MAMA!” Melissa squealed as Mulder placed his daughter on the lounge before taking the phone out of his wife’s hands.  
“Stop.” Mulder said sitting on the table across from her, “They’re fine.”  
“You don’t know that.” Scully replied looking up at him.  
Mulder nodded, “I do. I’ve seen things that I can’t forget, but because of those moments I know William is fine. He has plenty of money, I already got an alert about the plane tickets. They will be in DC by ten.”  
“So you’re allowed to track him, but I’m not?”  
“I’m not tracking him.” Mulder replied moving to the couch next to Melissa as she played with the straps on her sandals, “I just get alerts when he makes purchases over one hundred dollars and I have to approve them. After the plane tickets I removed that in case we are out of WIFI range. I know I can’t expect you to not think about everything happening, but like I said, remember why we’re here.” He said turning to see Hannah walking towards them.  
“Where are William and Joy?” Hannah asked her aunt and uncle.  
“They had to leave.” Mulder replied, “But they’ll be back.”  
“When?” Hannah asked.  
“Next week. Why?” Mulder asked the girl.  
“Matthew and his fiancé are locked in their room, again, and there’s no one here to talk to.”  
“No one your age.” Scully added.  
“Basically.” Hannah said sitting down at the end of the couch, “Sorry if I insulted you.”  
“You didn’t.” Scully replied picking up Melissa, “She’s probably closer to you in age than the rest of us.”  
“And she only knows three words.” Hannah smiled at the infant who grinned back at her.  
“Three?” Scully asked, “We’ve only heard mama and dadda.”  
Hannah nodded, “She said William yesterday, well Willam. It was super cute.”  
“Well…” Scully started thankful for the distraction from her worries over her son, “You can still talk to us.”  
“I may need to put in my hearing aid.” Mulder remarked which resulted in a quick jab to the chest from the elbow of the woman next to him which he was more than happy to receive.   
Hannah smiled a bit, but that quickly faded, “How many people here know?”  
“Know what?” Mulder asked.  
“The real reason we’re here.”  
“Ah…” Mulder replied, “Well, us clearly and you…” Mulder looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, “And Joy’s mom.”  
“But why did they tell me?” Hannah asked, “What makes me special enough to know?”  
Scully shook her head, “Maybe because you didn’t really know any of us so why would you willingly get on a ship with a bunch of strangers unless your life depended on it.”  
“I wish I had known you. I’m not sure why my father kept my mother and I out of everyone’s lives…but I’m glad I know you now.” She said getting up, “And now, I need a drink.”  
“Have one for me…or three.” Scully replied smiling at her niece who smiled and nodded in return as she walked away from them.  
“The real reason…” Mulder said getting up from the couch, “Now I need a drink.”  
“Fine. Rub it in.” Scully said resting her chin on Melissa’s head.  
Sitting back down, Mulder handed her phone back to his wife, “You’re the strongest woman I know. Remember that.”  
Nodding as she kept her chin on her daughter’s delicate head while wrapping her fingers around her phone, “I just don’t get to dull my brain like the rest of you right now.”  
“And you’re the better person for doing so.” He said kissing the top of her head before getting back up from the couch and joining Hannah in the bar.  
“You’re worth it.” She said kissing Melissa’s head, “You’re worth all of it.”  
Monday, July 1st 2019 10:13PM EST  
As the plane hit the tarmac at National Airport, Joy was awakened from her slumber to witness William flipping through her journal.   
“Learn anything?” Joy asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
“Just a lot of stuff I don’t remember.” William replied turning to a specific page, “A bunny rabbit hopped the fence at camp today. Some of the other kids – Jason – were screaming to kill it, but Jackson was able to catch it and then climbed over the fence to set it free. The other boys booed him, but Grace, Heather and I gave him a giant hug for saving the innocent bunny.”  
Joy smiled at William and nodded, “I do remember that. Jason was such a jerk.”  
“I thought I was a jerk too.”  
“Not that day.”  
“I’ll take it.” He replied closing the journal and handing it back to her, “Now, we have to figure out our next move.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, I was thinking, we really shouldn’t approach this…as us…”  
“Then who should we be?”  
“I’m pretty sure you already know that answer.”  
“But you freak out whenever I do that.”  
“Yeah, but in this instance I can deal with it. I just feel it will open a lot more doors.”  
As she adjusted herself in the basic economy seat, Joy looked out the window as the plane slowly approached the gate, “In a way..” she said looking back at William, “We’re home.”  
“In a way.” He said repeating her words, “Now, when we get off the plane I’ll go in the men’s room and you go in the women’s room and go into a stall…”  
“I need to anyway.” Joy said looking at the larger man in the aisle seat, “I didn’t dare ask him to get up.”  
There was a line at the lady’s room, and watching the doorway next to her, Joy kept an eye out for William…as his father. As she crossed her legs as much as possible he emerged giving her a what the hell expression and all she could do was shrug her shoulders. Time was of the essence right now, but it was nothing compared to twenty women with full bladders.  
After finally being able to get to a stall, Joy exited the bathroom stall and looked in the mirror seeing the face of another woman. William was right, this would be easier for them, but at the same time she felt uncomfortable portraying someone so important to she and William. Taking a deep sigh, Joy pulled her hair back into a knot and left the bathroom to meet her husband in this charade.  
Hand in hand, the teens now in adult form headed towards the rental car area, not getting a second look from anyone until a blonde woman passed them and nearly shrieked, startling the duo.  
“Fox and Dana!” she screeched.  
After Joy regained her hearing she turned to look at this older blonde woman, “Yes?”  
“It’s Kim! Mr. Skinner’s old assistant from a million years ago.” The woman much too bubbly for her age continued, “I heard you two FINALLY got married and you had another baby! Oh I bet she’s just the cutest thing ever!”  
Unsure how to really reply to this woman, Joy looked at William for guidance – receiving none – and then to the woman before her, “Oh yes, it’s been a very busy year.”  
“Do you have any pictures? I’d love to see her!”   
Joy realized quickly that, yes, a mother would have a slew of photos of her newborn on her phone, but given her phone was full of selfies of she and William and the sunset over the ocean from the night before she honestly wasn’t sure what to say or do in this instance.  
“I have some.” William as his father said pulling out his phone and looking through his photos, finding a photo of his sister he took before they left as a reminder of who they were doing this for.   
Turning his phone over for Kim to see, the woman nearly squealed again, “OH she looks just like the two of you!”  
Nodding, William turned the phone back around and took another look at his sister. With his father’s eyes and the auburn hair, Melissa looked like the perfect combination of his parents – which made him seriously wonder why he didn’t resemble either of them in the slightest.  
“Well, we really need to get going.” William said shoving his phone in his pocket, “It was nice seeing you, Kim.”  
“You too.” Kim said shaking his extended hand, “You two take care of yourselves and that precious little girl.”  
“We will.” Joy replied taking William’s hand.  
Given you had to be twenty-five to rent a car, William used one of his many “talents” to make the rental car agent believe his ID was his fathers, as well as the credit card used for the weeklong reservation. When given the option of cars to rent, his eyes immediately went to the Ford Mustang convertible.   
“Honey…” Joy said watching his expression as he practically gazed at the vehicle, “That’s a thousand dollars for the week.”  
“But it’s so shiny…” he said shaking his head and turning to her. “And it’s summer.”  
Biting the inside of her cheek, Joy thought about how much she could use a tan…ultimately is was his decision, but also reminding him without words that his father would not be pleased.  
There’s a part of me that thinks he would be…William replied to the lady next to him – also without words.  
“Fine.” Joy said looking at the rental car agent Carl, “Ford Mustang Convertible it is.”

Monday July 1st, 2019 – 11:59PM  
Scully sat in the beige chair of her room in the dark staring out at the ocean. After a nice dinner, where they had to make up a lie about William and Joy needing to leave the boat for a few days due to an appointment they had to make for Stanford, she retired to bed by nine. Mulder stayed up and played Scrabble with his niece and nephew and didn’t even awaken his wife when he got into bed, but now a minute before midnight, Scully found herself wide awake and on edge. She had checked her phone upon awakening to see William and Joy on I-66 which meant they got to DC, somehow obtained a car and were now driving the same road she drove to the first house she and Mulder ever owned. Why they were going that direction, she had no idea, but clearly they were safe, and she was at least grateful for that.  
“Stop obsessing.” A tired and muffled voice said from the king-sized bed before her.  
“It’s not that easy.” She said getting up from the chair to check on Mellissa who was sleeping soundly in her crib, “It’s a mother’s job to worry.”  
“And it’s a mother’s job to let their adult child find his own path.” Mulder said turning over and looking up at the ceiling, “I’m worried too, but more so about you.” He said before sitting up and watching Scully as she looked down at the crib to his right, “Why do you think he came back to us six months ago?”  
“Because of Melissa.” She said looking at her husband, “She brought him to back to us because he needed us as much as we needed him.”  
“And to figure out why he was the way he was. Well, he figured that out.”  
Shaking her head Scully felt nothing but doubt, “He can’t save the world.”  
“You don’t know what he can do until you let him try.” Mulder said, “He’s spent most of his life questioning his existence, and I saw a fire in him today that I haven’t seen since he showed up on our doorstep. I know you saw it too, or you wouldn’t have let him go.”  
Nodding, Scully walked back to the bed and after getting under the covers, she rested her head on Mulder’s shoulder, “I keep thinking of that night, when Melissa wouldn’t stop crying until William held her. After he left today, apart from when we were all crying together, she hasn’t shed one tear.”  
“She knows he’s safe…”  
“I hope you’re right.”  
“I know I am.”  
Tuesday, July 2nd, 2019 1:15AM EST  
With the headlights off, William slowly drove the black convertible – with the top up – up the gravel driveway of a small house where a single light was on in the front.  
“How did you remember where this was?” William asked Joy as he turned off the ignition.  
“I just knew.” Joy said unbuckling her seatbelt, feeling uneasy about confronting Monica after all she now knew.  
“Should we go as ourselves?” William asked, “Or my parents.”  
“Ourselves.” She said opening the door, “I have to do this.” She said emphasizing on the I.  
After knocking on the door, they stood in the dark waiting for movement. It was the middle of the night and Monica was probably sleeping, but there wasn’t time for sleeping now. Knocking again, much harder this time, William noticed another light illuminate the two small windows at the top of the door and the sound of footsteps approaching and stopping.  
“Open the door, Monica.” Joy yelled at the hard-brown wood before her before it opened, and a hand grabbed her arm pulling her inside.   
Thankfully William got in before the door slammed behind him and was quickly locked.  
“What are you doing here?” Monica, looking disheveled in grey flannel pajamas and her hair in a ponytail asked as she looked out one of the front windows, “How did you get here?”  
“We rented a car.” Joy replied.  
“Were you followed?” Monica asked returning her attention to the two teenagers who showed up on her doorstep in the middle of the night.  
“No.” William replied. “Who would follow us.”  
Shaking her head, Monica headed to the back of the house, waving for them to follow her as she turned on a small light on a table by the couch, “Sit.”  
They didn’t have time to sit but figured they might as well do as she asked. Sitting down next to William, they both watched as Monica nervously sat down in a chair across from them.  
“I thought you never wanted to see me again?” Monica said to Joy.  
“I didn’t.” Joy replied, “But we also don’t want millions of people to die.”  
“That’s not in my control.”  
“Yes, it is. You obviously feel some guilt over your part in all of this or you wouldn’t have warned us.” William replied, “You wouldn’t have told my parents.”  
“I told your parents because they would be ok. They’re ok right?”  
“Physically, yes, but my mother is having a really hard time with this.”  
“Of course, she is.” Monica replied, “That’s the kind of woman Dana is which is why I honestly questioned telling her in the first place, but I just wanted her to know you would all be safe. Where is she now?”  
“On a boat in the ocean with the rest of our family.”  
“Good.” Monica said, “For how long?”  
“Two weeks.”  
Monica nodded, “They’ll be fine. You should get back to them.”  
“No.” Joy replied, “We want to stop this.”  
Monica sighed and looked down at her lap, “Joy, I did all I could to stop this. That’s why I left. If they find me…they’ll at least try to kill me.”  
“But you can’t die…” Joy replied, “I mean…you’ve proven that.”  
“Yes, but they could try and I’m not very keen on what they would do.” Monica took a double check out the back window, “I can’t believe you remembered where this place was. I only brought you here a few times.”  
“I remember everything, Monica. Including stuff, I was made to forget. It’s all slowly coming back to me. The experiments, the camp…why did you do that to me? Why did you take me from my mother? She thought I was dead.” Even though they were here for one singular purpose, all she was feeling began to flow out of Joy. The questions she needed answers to if she were ever to forgive this woman who she had known since she was four years old.  
“No answer will please you.” Monica replied looking directly at Joy, “But it was never to cause you any harm. You are a very special girl. You have been since the moment you were created.” She said looking at William, “Both of you were.” She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, “I remember the night you were born like it was yesterday. I went out for a cigarette, leaving your mother inside the small church, and there was this star shining so brightly. Like no star I’ve ever seen before. It was almost biblical.” She said looking back down at William, “When your grandfather made me find Joy, demanded I do so, stating she was born the same day I remembered that light…that maybe it was a sign that the two of you were destined to be together. All during the experiments, watching the two of you bond, I knew some good would come from all of this. One day you would be together and here you are. Together.”  
“That doesn’t make up for what you did to me.” Joy replied not really ignoring all Monica had just said, but also not focusing on it, “As thankful as I am for William being in my life, neither of us deserved what was done to us.”  
“No, but at the time we were facing a real threat.”

“That never happened.” William replied, “We were trained to be killers for a war that never came to be.”  
“I know, but when the invasion didn’t occur, your grandfather become hellbent on creating his own new world. One you would one day lead.” Monica looked at the two beings sitting across from her. Capable of so much more than they were probably even aware of, “He had talked you up to the new consortium. About how his grandchild could kill a man with his mind alone. How he could take the shape of another in the blink of an eye. No one believed him of course, given he couldn’t even provide a photo of this boy he spoke so highly of. He became obsessed with finding you to provide the proof they demanded. He paid off countless cops and FBI agents…and they found you.”  
“And killed my parents.” William replied coldly.  
Monica nodded solemnly, “Yes. But his actions also led you to your birth parents…”  
“I had already found my birth mother. The VanDeKamps didn’t have to die. They were good people who never harmed me.” For the last year, William never mourned his adoptive parents, but as the memories of what he witnessed came over him, so did the tears. Tears he didn’t think he was capable of shedding. Closing his eyes, he willed them to stop, but the tears continued to fall.   
Wrapping her arms around him, Joy held William tightly as he sobbed onto her shoulder. The release had been denying himself for so long was finally coming out. Monica watched as Joy comforted William, patting his back and just letting him weep knowing that out of everything she was wrong about in her life, she was at least right about this.  
After what felt like hours, the tears stopped. Releasing himself from Joy’s hold, William wiped his eyes and just looked at her. There was so much he wanted to say, out loud, but couldn’t. Not here. Not now. But he also knew she knew his thoughts and with a small smile Joy nodded and mouthed, “I love you too.”  
Taking a deep breath, William turned to Monica, “We are running out of time.” He said adjusting himself as he pulled out his phone and got up from the couch opening the phone to the screen shot he had airdropped to his phone of the anonymous texts she had received, “Who sent this?” he said handing Monica the phone.  
Monica looked at the texts advising them to avoid fireworks,” I don’t recognize the number.” She said handing it back to William, “You have to understand how many people are involved with this.,” I don’t recognize the number.” She said handing it back to William, “People I’ve never been in contact with. There’s no way to know exactly who sent you this text.”  
“It was sent to my mother. Who would have had her phone number other than you?”  
“Hundreds of people are involved in this operation. If I could find her phone number, so could they.”  
William looked back at his phone and then at Monica, “Is my mother in danger?”  
Unsure how to really answer that question all Monica could do was say, “I don’t know.”  
“Then what do you know?” William asked beginning to get extremely irritated. He was told his family would be fine. They would be safe, and now he was being told something entirely different.  
“I do know, that your mother has never been safe from these people since they were aware of her existence. Because of the chip in her neck, she will always be a vital part of this operation. Those I work with do not benefit from any harm that would come to her, but there are others that would like to see you, your parents, Joy, her mother and all others like you eliminated from this planet. That’s a battle you will always be fighting. We thought we had seen the last of them last year, but I’ve heard through specific channels that others are popping up. That’s why the event was sped up. This wasn’t supposed to occur until years from now, but I got wind of the end date last year and that’s why I reached out to your parents.”  
“But why didn’t you tell us the date then?” William asked.  
“Because it was always changing. The consortium settled on July 4th, noting the irony in such a date. Given my position I had no say in the matter, but that’s why I brought Joy to Hawaii. I hoped that if you at least met and maybe either remembered one another or something sparked that, then, everything we had done had at least resulted in some good.”  
“But what if we didn’t spark..” Joy asked as William sat back down next to her, “What if we hated one another.”  
“That wasn’t a scenario I was planned for.” Monica replied, “I remembered how you interacted at the center and at the camp. I wasn’t the only one who saw it.” Monica sighed deeply realizing how much she needed to get this out, “One of the worst parts of all of this, the original plan for 2012 and now is how they treated you. All of you. Do you remember Heather?”  
They both nodded in sync.  
“Heather was the first success. She was born in a lab. Scientists always wanted to create the perfect human and in the late eighties they developed a way to splice genetic material from humans who were looked at as ‘perfect’ in terms of appearance and in intellect. Heather is the result of decades of work. You know why they named her Heather?”  
“No…” Joy replied remembering how even she was mesmerized by Heather.  
“Human Evolution Amazing Theoretical Hubbub Everything Remarkable.”  
“Hubbub?” William asked.  
“Apparently they liked the way Theoretical Hubbub sounded.” Monica replied, “I wasn’t even made aware of her until I met her at the clinic. She was eleven at the time, and aside from being a stunning beauty, she was incredibly bright and generous. It was as if they found a way to turn Albert Einstein, Mother Theresa and Christie Brinkley into one …perfect…being.”  
“She was sweet.” Joy replied, “You couldn’t hate her.”  
Monica nodded, “Which is what made her the ultimate weapon.” She sighed “She’d be twenty-five now.”  
“Is she part of this?” William asked.  
“No.” Monica sighed and closed her eyes, “She’s set to be eliminated.”   
“Why?” Joy asked, “Even in the short time we interacted with her, Heather never hurt a soul. She rescued spiders and spoke about the benefits of veganism.”  
“Yes, but in their eyes she’s now a monster they can no longer control. It was brought to my attention last year that Heather is now working as an assassin; and a very good one at that.” Monica got up from the chair and went to an old antique desk by the window. After checking, again, to make sure she had no other uninvited visitors, Monica opened her purse, pulled out a very small flash drive and handed it to Joy, “I assume you brought a computer?”  
William nodded, “Yes…”  
“In an encrypted file is Heather’s address. I wanted to get to her before now, but other circumstances prevented that from happening.” She said looking directly at Joy, “Please, if anything, keep her safe.”  
Joy looked away from Monica, at William and nodded, “We’ll find her.”  
Monica sat back down and closed her eyes.  
“What about you?” Joy asked honestly feeling concerned, “Will you be safe.”  
Monica shrugged, “I assume so, but no one knows for sure. As long as you are protected that’s all that matters to me.” She said opening her eyes and looking out the windows again.  
“Monica, you’re scaring us.” Joy replied feeling uneasy, “Why do you keep checking the windows?” Joy continued as she got up and approached Monica, “Should we be concerned?”

“Yes.” Monica replied, “Do you know why I put you in that school? Why I stopped allowing you to come home in the summer?”  
“I just assumed you didn’t want to be around me anymore.”  
“It was to protect you.” She looked down at William, “Both of you.” She said looking back at Joy, “At first I wanted you to go to that school because I knew how good it would be for you to be around girls just like you and given how quickly you were developing I feared what would happen if you were around boys or men. Given the events of 2012 were to occur during your first semester I felt that you would at least have a few months of a quality education before the whole world went to hell. When those events didn’t occur, I then saw it as a place where you could obtain a quality education. Little did I know a year later I would be pulled into another quagmire.” She said looking at Joy, “ A year later, William’s adoptive father was given a promotion in Norfolk which I had made with a few connections to at least attempt to hide William from Spender, all the while keeping Joy in that school so he and his henchmen couldn’t get to her. He was obsessed with finding you. Both of you. To meld into these machines. I played both sides as best I could, but thanks to your constant pranks and the internet my attempt to hide you became more difficult. As sad as I am for your adoptive parents, they would have never found all of you if you had just kept a low profile.” As much as Monica didn’t want to blame William for their deaths, he needed to know the truth, “Do you remember getting arrested a little over a year ago for punching a cop and breaking his nose?”  
“I could have done a lot more. And he deserved it. I watched him slam a black man’s face into the sidewalk for stealing a candy bar from 7-11.”  
“Your adoptive father got you off, but your name still went into the police database and that’s how they found you.”  
“Why are you doing this?” Joy asked Monica wanting to now do the same thing he had done to that cop, “He already feels guilty enough.”  
“Because he needs to know he has enemies out there. Still. You two may think you’re safe because of what you are, but you aren’t. I know you have the ability to change your identities in the blink of an eye and I suggest you do just that.”  
“I rented the car as my father…” William said softly, “My real father..”  
“That was stupid.” Monica sighed, “So they now know your father rented a car when he’s supposed to be on a ship in the middle of the ocean.”  
“Then who I should have rented it as?” William replied.  
“Anyone who isn’t supposed to be on a ship. Anyone who DOESN’T know what is happening in three days. I went off the grid for that very reason. I assumed you would be safe.” She said looking up at Joy, “But I no longer wanted anything to do with any of this. You should be safe because of the IUD as it blocks the tracker in your neck.” Monica said feeling a bit of relief.  
“Really?” Joy said now needing to sit down, “Is that what it did?”  
“Did?” Monica replied, “What do you mean did?”  
“We had it removed.” Joy replied, “In March.”  
“March.” Monica replied, “March…” she got up again needing to pace, “Where is it?”  
Joy shook her head, “I assume the doctor destroyed it.”  
A loud uncomfortable chuckle came out of Monica’s mouth, “a seventy-thousand dollar device tossed like medical waste.”  
“We thought that’s what it was.” Joy replied.  
“It was so much more than that.” Monica said, “But you haven’t noticed anyone following you?”  
“No, no one. We’ve been fine for months.”  
“Have you felt different?” Monica asked her.  
“I’m lethargic more often than I’d like. I can fall asleep anywhere now.”  
“That’s not good.”  
“But aside from that, I’m fine. I just need to drink a lot more caffeine than I used to.” Joy said, “We thought it wasn’t safe…”  
“It was incredibly harmless. It wasn’t to be removed until I knew YOU were safe.” She replied looking up at the clock, “And when you were ready.”  
“Ready for what?” Joy replied.  
“The next chapter in your life.” She said looking at the two of them, “When you’re much older.”  
Neither Joy nor William needed to ask what she was referring to as they both knew and only nodded a bit too embarrassed to even look at one another.  
“You should go.” Monica replied, “I’ve told you all I’ve can.”  
“You’ve told us nothing.” William replied, loudly, “There has to be a way to stop this.”  
“Do you honestly think you can go on the news or the internet and warn everyone to avoid going outside because they may die? You’ll be accused of terrorism or people simply won’t believe you. We live in a time where a large segment of the population doesn’t believe scientists or an organization I was a part of for years. You may think you want to stop this, and as much as I understand your mother’s empathy, there’s a reason this is happening ; society has become too cruel to continue on. Just log on to Twitter if you don’t believe me.”  
This country. Before it was the world and now Monica was just saying THIS country, “That’s why July 4th.” Joy said looking directly at Monica, “This was never intended to be a worldwide event.”  
“It was…it is…but we’re first.”  
“We’re a warning.” William replied, “To every other country.”  
“We always have been.” Monica replied, “If it can happen here, it can happen anywhere.”   
The antique grandfather clock signaled that it was two am, “You should go.” Monica replied, “Just find Heather. She’s more important to this than you may realize.”  
They didn’t want to leave, but they also knew they couldn’t stay. Joy got up first and went to Monica, looking down upon her, “Just be safe.” She said to Monica before giving her a small smile.  
Standing up from the chair, Monica stood up and offered her arms out for a hug, assuming she would be denied, but instead Joy wrapped her arms around the woman and hugged her. Hard. She would always be angry for all Monica had done, but at the end of the day she couldn’t hate this woman. She couldn’t hate anyone.


	46. The Longest Day - Part Two

When I was ten I knew I was different.  
When I was five I knew I was different.  
When I was born I knew I was different.  
I was born in a lab. Doctors and scientists were my parents. I had no friends, no family. My life was essentially spent in an incubator being poked and prodded. Studied and dissected. I never went to school-knowledge was fed to me as I slept. I could sleep ten hours and wake up and solve the Pythagorean Theorem. I could complete a Rubik’s Cube in under a minute.  
And I was miserable.  
When I was fifteen I was put to work.  
As a model.  
I would walk runways and model everything from backpacks, to tennis shoes to bikinis. Grown men lusted after me, girls my age wanted to become me.   
I wanted to die.  
Scientists and doctors watched me eat an entire four cheese pizza and a two liter of soda and as much as I wanted to throw up, they watched through an infrared machine my body immediately dissolve the fat I had just ingested. I was six foot two by the time I was twelve with the figure only a plastic doll resembled and the perfect weight of 110 pounds.  
Perfect.  
That’s what they called me. Every day.  
Perfect.  
When I was eighteen they sent me to a camp with children they said were just like me, but they weren’t. As they all had their own skills and attributes, and I could relate to none of them. I met a boy there, his name was Caleb and even though he was a year younger than me he was the most handsome man I had ever met. One night we sneaked away in the middle of the night to make out. Caleb made me feel things I had never felt before…like my body was on fire when he touched me. When he looked at me I felt that same fire so I just had this feeling he was the one. His hands traveled up and down my body as I lay on the grass. I was so ready for him to be the one, but as his hands slipped under my skirt the fire turned into an inferno and before I even realized what had happened he was dead on top of me.  
They found Caleb the next morning. I could hear the screams of Grace who had stumbled upon him as I hid in the corner of my tiny room. They said he died of a heart attack. How does a seventeen-year-old boy die of a heart attack?  
“Where you with him?” Marita asked me as we sat on the small couch in her office. Given Caleb and I had been so ‘chummy’ the last couple of weeks they wanted to know if I saw anything.  
I nodded. Marita had a way about her where she could get you to say anything. “I didn’t mean to kill him.” I said as the tears practically exploded from my eyes.  
“How did it happen?” Marita continued her soft voice, “You can be honest with me, Heather.”  
“We were making out…” I said as calmly as I could, “I was laying on the grass, my hands were under his shirt, my fingers were running up and down his spine…”I continued as if reliving that moment even down to how his ribs felt under his skin, “His hands were on my breasts, kneading them, it felt so good..”  
Marita nodded, “Please continue.”  
“And then they moved down, under my skirt, and as he was touching me…there…I felt this wave of pleasure start to build up and…then he was dead.”  
After a moment, probably to dissect everything I had just said, Marita nodded and patted me on the knee – still wearing the same red skirt I was wearing when Caleb died. Getting up from the couch, Marita went to her desk and picked up her phone. I was terrified she was going to call the cops, to have me arrested, but as her eyes stayed on me when the person on the other end picked up all I heard her say was, “She’s ready.”  
Tuesday, July 2nd, 2019 2:30AM EST  
The car doors locked, William and Joy sat in the rented Mustang in a McDonald’s parking lot and while downing caffeine and hash browns, he inserted the flash drive into the USB slot and set up his encryption software to do it’s job.

“She could have given us some kind of clue direction wise.” He said as he sipped on his Coke.  
“Probably was afraid someone else was listening.” Joy replied, “I can’t believe Heather is an assassin.”  
“I can.” William said shoving the soda back in the cup holder, “Remember she was with Caleb when he died and then they took her away.”  
“You remembered!” Joy replied ecstatic that he was remembering time from the camp.  
“In drips and drabs, but it’s slowly coming back.”  
“You think she killed him?” Joy said, “They were always making googly eyes at each other.”  
“You know how easily we could kill someone without intending to.” William replied, “Maybe it was in the heat of the moment and she didn’t know how to control herself.”  
“Guess we’re lucky.” Joy said yawning, “Caffeine isn’t working.”  
“Sleep. Once this gives me her address we’ll make the next move, but you should get your rest if you need it.”  
Nodding Joy rested her head against the passenger side window, “Just don’t save the world without me.”  
“Never.”  
Tuesday, July 2nd, 2019 7:15AM  
Joy opened her eyes to light, and instantly panicked. Looking to her left she saw William wide awake and driving and then looked to the time on the car dash, “You let me sleep five hours!”  
“You needed it.” William replied a bit startled, “But I’m glad you’re up.”  
“Where are we?” Joy asked seeing tall buildings to her right and left, “New York!?”  
William nodded, “Heather lives in Manhattan near Gramercy Park. Guess being an assassin pays well.”  
Adjusting herself, Joy picked up her now flat Diet Coke and drank what was left of it, “Seriously. Someone needs to invent caffeine that works.”  
“Maybe we should get you to a doctor.” William replied, “This sleeping thing could be a sign of another issue.”  
“Once we save humanity.” She yawned, “For now, wake me when we get there.”  
Tuesday, July 2nd, 2019 8:36 AM  
Every morning Avery Hunter stood on her balcony and admired her city. Her city. She had thought about getting a dog so she could enjoy some walks around the park, but there just wasn’t time for that now. Maybe in a few years when she could settle down and not have to jet off to God knows where at the last minute. For now, she was happy she could spend the week in Little Gramercy. Her home for the last five years.  
As she finished off her morning coffee her main phone rang which generally was from the front desk since no one else ever used that number.  
“Ms. Hunter.” Kinsley, the doorman, said to her, “There is a lady and a gentleman here who said they need to speak to someone named Heather.”  
Given she hadn’t been called Heather in years, Avery really didn’t know how to respond to Kinsley, “There is no Heather here.” She replied.  
“I told them that. They were very insistent. Stating they have a mutual friend named Caleb.”  
The name shot a pain instantly to her heart and closing her eyes all Avery could do was reply, “Send them up.”  
Wearing only her red silk robe, Avery stood by her front door and waited. She had waited for this day, and she was ready, but as she opened the door to the two she had suspected had come to kill her she found herself shocked by who stood before her. Even though it had been seven years since the camp where that awful event occurred, she had a photographic memory and these two had aged, but not enough for her to not recognize them in an instant.  
William was awestruck. Heather was always gorgeous, but here she stood barefoot wearing only a robe, with no makeup and was still a good three inches taller than him, “Wow…”  
“Hi Heather.” Joy said ignoring William, “You probably don’t remember us.”  
“I do…” Avery replied stepping back and opening the door wider for the twosome to enter, “But don’t call me Heather.”  
“Ok….” Joy replied as William followed her inside and Avery locked the door behind them.  
Her hair in a very messy bun on the top of her head, Avery lead William and Joy into her apartment, “But what are you doing here?” she said crossing her arms and eying the two of them, “And I know how to block you from reading my mind.” She said eying William.  
“Oh, she remembers us.” William replied looking to Joy given there were parts of his anatomy preventing him from continuing the conversation.  
“Do you remember why we were at that camp?” Joy asked, “The real reason.”  
Avery nodded, “Yes. But I was sent away.”  
“After Caleb.” Joy watched the way Avery tensed up when she said his name, “Did you mean to kill him?”  
“Is that what everyone said?” Avery asked honestly curious.  
“Some people did…that you wanted him and he didn’t want you…stuff like that.” Joy replied, “But you can tell us. We have our own…accidents.”  
“They weren’t all accidents.” William replied leaning against the wall that lead to the kitchen. “And we know what you do now. For a living.”  
“Are you here to blackmail me?” Heather said her eyes narrowing on William, “I remember catching you watching me undress.”  
“Wish I did.” William muttered under his breath much to the dismay of the woman standing next to him.  
“Seriously.” Joy replied doing all she could to ignore William but feeling a little hurt at the same time given she had felt incredibly over-emotional lately, “Did you intend to kill Caleb?”  
“No.” Avery said sitting on the back of her white couch, “It was an accident. He was…touching me and it just happened.”  
“But they still sent you away.” Joy replied, “Where did they send you?”  
“Russia.” She replied, “For two years. Guess the aliens decided not to show up.” She rolled her eyes given she never believed anything about an alien invasion in the first place.  
They both nodded in return, “Is that where they made you an assassin?” Joy asked.  
“Among other things. I worked as an escort first, to make sure I could handle the work. To make me learn how to control it…maybe if they trained me before the camp Caleb would still be here.”  
“How do you do it?” William asked.   
“You really want to know?” Avery said standing up and walking over to William, placing her fingers on his wrist for just a moment.  
William looked down at her fingers as a warmth began to course through his body, which at first felt good – really good – but then felt like the time he accidentally touched a light socket with wet hands and caused him to jump.  
“Now, imagine that times fifty.” She said crossing her arms and stepping back  
“You can kill people with a touch?” Joy asked looking at the woman before her, “Why didn’t it happen before Caleb?”  
“Because I didn’t know I could kill anyone until Caleb. Apparently that night awakened the ability deep inside me. Now, I know how to control it.” She said placing her fingers on William’s wrist in the same spot, “See...nothing.”  
William nodded, “But at fifty…”  
“It’s like you were electrocuted.” She said removing her hands, “In St. Petersburg, my first night as an escort I was the dinner companion to a wealthy businessman. He wasn’t attractive, at all, but I was there to work. I was supposed to…take care of him that night and I just couldn’t. He was talking about his family and how much I reminded him of his daughter and I fled. I couldn’t be there. The next night I was assigned to be with a KGB agent. Who WAS attractive. So very attractive…he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen.” She looked at Joy, “Kind of like yours. He told me I was beautiful and pleasured me in ways I didn’t know possible during my training, and when I was done so was he.” She sighed, “You have to learn to disconnect.”  
“Who was the wealthy business man…” William eyed Avery assuming the answer, but her mind was blank.  
She shook her head, “I’ll never tell.” She replied walking into the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of Chateau Lafite, “So, if you two are here to kill me I’d just leave now.” She said removing the rubber cork and pulling a wine glass out of the cupboard.   
“We’re not.” William replied as she poured the wine into the glass, “Isn’t it early for wine?”  
“Not for me.” She replied, “Want some?”  
“No…” William replied even though he kind of did at this point.  
“Joy?” Avery called out, “Wine?”  
“We’re only eighteen.” Joy said as she entered the pristine white kitchen.  
“Weird. I thought you two were older back then.” She said shrugging and taking a sip, “So, if you’re not here to kill me, why are you here?”  
“To save you.” Joy replied realizing how strange it sounded.  
Avery laughed and shook her head, “Sweetie, I can’t be saved.” Avery looked down at her perfectly pedicured toes and just snickered, “You should have seen the last one they sent to kill me. He had to be seven feet tall…” she said looking back at William, “But you’re all the same. You all have the same weakness. They found his body in Central Park. Just like all the others.” Her eyes then moved to Joy, “They even tried sending a woman to do the job…but.” She said taking another sip and placing the glass on the counter before taking two steps before Joy and placing her lips on Joy’s.  
Joy’s eyes widened at the touch of Heather’s…Avery’s…lips on hers and felt a sensation course through her body she’d never felt when she kissed William. The kiss wasn’t deep and it lasted less than ten seconds, but as Avery parted from her she felt weak in the knees and needed to brace herself against the counter.  
Avery smiled and stepped back to retrieve her glass, “See. I’m sure you’ve never kissed a girl before.”  
Joy shook her head still feeling like she was in a trance, “No…”  
“It’s different than boys isn’t it?”  
Joy nodded in slow motion, “Very.”  
“And if I wanted to, I could kill you with that kiss.”  
“I’m glad you didn’t.” Joy replied clearing her throat, “But, we really are here to save you.”  
Avery sighed, loudly, “From what?” she asked sarcastically.  
“An event that will destroy a majority of the population. Including you.” William replied as he added what he just witnessed to his mental Rolodex, “And we only have two days.”  
“So some massive event will happen on the fourth of July?” Avery asked eying the two as Joy seemed to still struggle with standing upright.  
“Yes.” William replied, “But we don’t know who is in charge of it, or to what extent it will occur, only that you were one of the intended targets.”  
“Well, that makes sense. But why kill millions of people because of little ol me?”  
“It’s about more than you. More than we have time to get into.” William said keeping his eyes on Joy as she looked strange and more pale than normal. “Are you ok?” he said to Joy.  
Unable to speak Joy shook her head before she fell against him.  
“Shit.” Avery panicked that she had maybe kissed Joy a little too hard, but if she had she wouldn’t have been standing there for the last two minutes. “Take her to the couch.” Avery said as William reached under to scoop Joy into his arms and that’s when he felt it, “She’s wet.”  
Another expletive left Avery’s lips as she noticed the pool of dark red blood on her floor, “We need to get her to the hospital. Bellevue is down the street.” Avery rushed past him up the stairs, “Ambulances take too long. I know a shortcut.”   
Frozen in panic, William stood in the kitchen holding an unconscious Joy as his own tears fell on her face.


	47. The Longest Day - Part Three

Tuesday, July 2nd, 2019 11:55 AM EST  
There was a karaoke contest on the deck which proved that no one in the Scully family had been given the gift of singing, but as he sat on the couch watching his wife enjoy herself, Mulder was happy to hear her sing Respect…even off key.  
“Mama.” Melissa pointed to her mother as she swayed back and forth with Hannah and Lucy singing backup.  
“Yep.” Mulder said standing her up on his lap so he could kiss her on the cheek, “That’s your mama.” He replied happy for the distraction from everything.  
When she was done, Scully handed the microphone to her niece before joining her husband and daughter on the couch.  
“How bad was I?” she asked poking Melissa in the belly like the Pillsbury Doughboy causing the child to giggle in her little pink overalls.  
“You were perfect.” Mulder lied to his wife.  
“Liar.” She said taking Melissa from him, “It’s lunch time.” She said standing up and looking down at her husband, her expression quickly changing, “Still no WIFI?”  
Mulder shook his head, “I checked before you went on.”  
She nodded, “He’s ok.”  
“Yes. He’s ok.”  
Taking a deep breath, Scully walked away with her child leaving Mulder with his no service phone repeating the words “He’s ok.”  
Tuesday, July 2nd, 2019 1:23PM EST   
William paced the waiting room at Bellevue Hospital as Avery, now fully dressed in Jeans and a Rolling Stone’s T-Shirt – Mick Jagger’s mouth much more pronounced than normal – watched him.  
“Sit down, Jackson…or William whatever you said your name is now. Pacing isn’t going to make the doctors come out any faster.” She said as she picked at her nails.  
In her red Ferrari, using the backways she bragged about and going through red lights daring cops to pull her over – which thankfully didn’t happen – they arrived at the emergency room a little after nine. Avery dropped them off as nurses came running out to meet Joy and William with a stretcher. She had a heartbeat but was continuing to lose blood as a Nurse Wilson screamed at him to wait HERE as they wheeled Joy away from him.  
“What did you do to her anyway?” William said sitting down next to Avery, “You didn’t have to kiss her like that.”  
“My kiss didn’t cause a pool of blood to escape from her uterus.” Avery replied, “Which is still on my kitchen floor.”  
“Don’t you feel any sympathy for her?”  
“I do! Periods suck, I’ve never passed out from mine, but I also can’t work during it or I would kill everyone I encountered.” She shook her head and looked at her watch, “But you’d think someone would have said something by now.”  
“You were a lot nicer seven years ago.” William said looking down the hallway where they had taken Joy.  
“Yeah, I was a lot of things seven years ago.” Avery replied, “But I also have an appointment.” She said getting up, “Give Joy my best.”  
“Seriously?” William looked up at her, “You’re just going to leave after what we told you?”  
“And I told you no one can hurt me. I’m extremely capable of taking care of myself.” She said walking away.  
“Fine.” William replied given he honestly only cared about one woman’s welfare at this point, “Just avoid fireworks.”  
Avery stopped dead in her Addis and turned back around, “What about fireworks?”  
“Just avoid them and being outside for a few days after. Apparently that’s how whatever is happening will be spread.” He said as he looked at the linoleum below his feet.  
Quietly, Avery sat back down in the same spot she had been sitting for the last three hours.  
“I thought you were leaving.” William said his eyes still on his own Nikes.  
“You convinced me to stay.” She said clearing her throat, “I was paid five million dollars to push the button at an event on Thursday.”  
“Where?” William asked.  
Avery nervously licked her lips, “The White House…”  
Sitting up, William looked at Avery, “Seriously?”  
She nodded her eyes wide like she had just seen a ghost, “I thought it was a strange request…but…five million is five million.”  
“I hope they paid you upfront.” William replied, “Considering.”  
She nodded, “I put a down payment on a house in St. Thomas. I figured it would be my last job and an easy one at that and then I was going to disappear.”  
“I thought you already did that when you became Avery.”  
“I didn’t choose that name. They made me Avery.” She said as a lone tear fell from her left eye, “Heather made the down payment.”  
“Mr. Mulder?” An older man with a white beard said behind William as he watched Avery wipe the tears from her eyes.  
William turned to see a man in a white coat holding a clipboard which instantly caused him to stand to his feet, “How is she?”  
“Can we speak privately?” he asked.  
“I’ll wait here.” Avery said as William followed the doctor into a small office.  
Placing the clipboard on the desk, Dr. Furst turned to William, “Since you’re not family I can’t legally tell you anything.” William shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the same ugly linoleum, “But on the medical forms you noted that her father is deceased, and her mother is unreachable.”  
William nodded.  
“And I can tell by the look on your face how much you care for her.”  
William looked back up at the doctor, his eyes glassy, “Yes.” He said as his voice cracked.  
Dr. Furst nodded and sat at the end of his desk and crossed his arms, “Joy will be fine. She’s resting now and will need to be admitted for the next couple of days.”  
“What happened to her?” William asked, “She was fine one minute and then she just passed out and blood was everywhere.”  
Dr. Furst studied William’s face. In his thirty years practicing medicine he had seen a lot of these instances, but never had he seen a man elicit so much pain for another, “Joy had an ectopic pregnancy and it had ruptured.”  
Feeling like he was going to pass out William shook his head in shock and agony, “She was pregnant…”  
Dr. Furst nodded, “I assume neither of you knew.”  
“No.”  
“It was very early…maybe only about thirteen weeks. If not caught, they generally rupture between six to sixteen weeks into the pregnancy.”  
“And you couldn’t save it?”  
“No.. Normally, an egg is fertilized in the fallopian tube and becomes implanted in the uterus. However, if the tube is narrowed or blocked, the egg may move slowly or become stuck. In this case, the rupture happened in the fallopian tube which caused the massive internal bleeding. Even if it had been caught sooner, the fetus couldn’t have been saved.” Dr. Furst approached William, “Am I safe in assuming you were the father?”  
William nodded, “Yes.”  
Dr. Furst, “I’m sorry, son. We had to perform emergency laparotomy surgery. We were able to stop the bleeding, remove the tissue and save the fallopian tube. Joy will be fine.” He said patting William on the back.  
“Does she know what happened?”  
“No. She’s resting now, we had to put her under to perform the procedure, but you can see her.” Dr. Furst walked William to the door before opening it and led him to the elevator, “She’s on the fifth floor, room 505.”  
“Thank you, doctor.” William replied.  
“You’re welcome. By the way, that other woman you’re with, is she single?”  
William sighed, “Very.”  
“Good to know.” Dr. Furst replied as he straightened his tie and walked back towards the waiting room.  
The drapes were open, revealing a perfect day, but as he entered the hospital room, William’s eyes went straight to Joy laying so peacefully in the small bed with an EKG machine beeping softly next to her. An IV in her left-hand delivering fluids, but her face still so very pale.  
Pulling up a chair next right side of her bed, William sat down and took her free right hand in both of his, watching as she slept while simultaneously watching the machine as the green squiggly lines continued to dance across it. The last time he was at a hospital it was to visit two other girls he unintentionally harmed, and here he was again, only this time he also felt the pain inflicted.  
He wasn’t ready to be a father. He never thought about it. His own father joked about it, but he honestly didn’t think it would happen given how they had used protection every time but the first and doing the math based on what the doctor had said that first time was when it had happened.  
“Hey…” Avery’s voice said from the door, “You ok?”  
William nodded, “What are you doing here?”  
“The grody ol doctor asked me out, I said sure if I can see my friends.” She replied as the door closed behind her.  
“Don’t kill him.” William asked, “He saved Joy.”  
“I have no intention of going out with him.” She replied walking further into the room, “She looks pale.”  
“She always looks pale.” William replied, “But more so now.”  
Sitting in the chair on her left side Avery looked at William, “What happened?”  
“She was pregnant.” He said keeping his eyes on Joy’s sleeping face. “The doctor said it was ectopic and burst. They couldn’t save it.”  
Avery nodded, “I’m sorry.”  
“We didn’t know. I’m not even sure I know how to tell her.”  
“I assume you’ve been together a long time.”  
William shook his head, “Only since March.”  
“Really?” she asked shocked, but keeping her voice low, “I remember you two were inseparable at the camp. Surprised nothing happened there.”  
“I don’t remember a lot about the camp.” William replied, his gaze remaining on Joy, “It’s coming back in bits, but apparently I was made to forget nearly everything that happened in my childhood.”  
“Wish I had been.” Avery crossed her arms, “You look like you could use some food.”  
“I’m not leaving Joy.”  
“She’s sleeping. Taking twenty minutes to eat won’t make any difference.”  
Feeling he could use something, William released her hand from his and stood up, “Something fast.”  
“I saw a vending machine down the hall.” Avery replied as she led William out of the room.  
After the two had left, Joy slowly opened her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.  
Tuesday, July 2nd, 2019 5:15PM EST   
In his fifth mile on the treadmill, Mulder’s phone dinged that WIFI was available. Stopping mid run, he picked up his phone and went to the Find Friends app and his heart sank seeing where his son was currently located.  
“Ducky!” Scully said as Melissa sat in three inches of water in the small tub and picked up the rubber toy squeezing it and giggling as her mother washed her hair.  
“Scully…” Mulder said as he entered the bathroom, “WIFI is back on.”  
“Good.” Scully replied giving her daughter a mohawk with the baby shampoo. “Where are they?”  
Mulder wasn’t sure how to reply given how happy Scully seemed with their daughter.  
“Mulder.” Scully said refusing to take her eyes off Melissa, “You didn’t answer me.”  
Given he couldn’t say it, Mulder leaned down next to her to show his wife his phone and the clear as day the little icon in the middle of Bellevue Hospital.  
Dropping the cup, she used to rinse off Melissa’s hair, Scully closed her eyes, “Dammit.”  
“I’m sure they’re fine. When you’re done with Melissa we’ll try calling them.”  
“Try being the operative word.” Scully replied picking up the cup, “This is my fault for letting them go.”  
“No, it isn’t.” Mulder replied honestly getting frustrated with how much blame she was taking for everything, “Nothing is your fault and I need you to stop believing it is. As much as I love you, the world does not revolve around you and not everything is within your control. I had to learn that the hard way myself but I’d rather you just accept it and enjoy YOUR life.”  
Melissa splashed water in her mother’s face and giggled loudly.  
“See.” Mulder said standing up, “She agrees with me.”  
Grabbing a towel, Scully dried off her face before throwing it at him, “Just get her pajamas.”  
Mulder nodded and left the bathroom to retrieve his daughter’s pink bunny nightgown.  
Tuesday, July 2nd, 2019 5:45PM EST   
“We’ve lost eight hours.” Joy said as William and Avery stood by the window, “All because my body doesn’t even know how to get knocked up the correct way.”  
“But you’re ok.” William said approaching her, “That’s all that matters.”  
“When can I leave?” Joy asked him, “We need to get to Marita or someone.”  
William shook his head and sat down in the chair he had been in for hours until he left to use the bathroom and returned to see Joy awake ten minutes earlier where he then broke the news of what had happened and was surprised she took it as well as she did, “That’s not going to happen.” He said directly to her, “You had surgery and have to stay here for the next couple of days.”  
Joy shook her head and looked up at Avery as the tears she couldn’t control began again. “No. We have to warn people.”  
“No one will listen.” Avery replied walking next to William and pulling out her phone, handing it to Joy, “I have twenty-million Twitter followers. I warned people to avoid major firework events on Thursday for their own safety. Look at the replies.”  
The tweet sent out two hours earlier already had five hundred thousand retweets and just as many likes. As she sat up in the hospital bed, Joy scrolled through the replies.  
“Take your clothes off, Slut. Fake News. Un American. Fireworks are a gift from God.” Joy rolled her eyes, “Skank. I’m so hard right now. That word I refuse to say. Bitch. How about I put a firework in your pussy and light it?” Shaking her head Joy handed the phone back to Avery, “I see your point.”  
At that moment, William’s phone went off and he looked to see who was calling, “It’s my dad.”  
“Clearly they know where we are.” Joy replied.  
“Do we tell them the truth?” William asked her  
Joy nodded, “I’m fully prepared now for your mother to kill me.”  
Shaking her comment off, William hit the Facetime button to see both his parents looking right at him.  
“Why Facetime?” William asked.  
“You’re in a hospital, that’s why.” Mulder replied. “Where’s Joy?”  
Closing her eyes, Joy nodded for William to turn the camera to her.   
“Hey…” she said giving them a small wave with the pulse monitor strapped to her index finger.  
“Why is Joy in a hospital bed? Scully asked.  
Standing up, William turned the camera back on him as he stepped back by the window, “She passed out.” He said trying to make it sound like nothing.  
“Why?” His mother continued to prod, “What caused her to pass out?”  
Avery stayed in the corner under the small TV attached to the ceiling as she watched William struggle.   
“Internal bleeding.” William continued.  
“From. What.” His mother now demanded.  
“Ectopic pregnancy.” William finally let out and watched as his parents’ expressions changed in front of him.  
“You told me you used protection.” Mulder said as Scully got out of the bed needing to pace.  
“We did. Except that one time. The first time.”  
Given he was familiar with what can happen the first time, all Mulder could do was nod, “I see. But Joy is ok?”  
“Yes, but.”  
“But what?”  
“She needs to stay overnight.”  
“Understandable.”  
“For two nights.”  
“Oh.” Mulder replied, “That’s not good.”  
Joy bit the inside of her cheek and stared at Avery who simply shrugged.  
“We tried to warn people. We found someone we went to camp with.” He said waving for Avery to come over to him.  
Doing as he asked Avery joined William at the window by the bed.  
“Hi…” She said to the handsome man’s big face.  
“Avery Hunter.” Mulder replied.  
“Who?” Scully said returning to the bed and looking at the breathtaking woman on the screen, “How the hell do you know her?”  
“She’s a model.” Mulder replied, “Tell her you’re a model.”  
“I’m a model.” Avery replied, “Seriously.”  
“How old are you?” Scully asked the woman completely distracted from the heartbreaking news she had been told.  
“I’ll be twenty-six next month.” Avery replied, “How old are you?”  
William jabbed Avery in the arm, “Stop it.”  
“She started it.” Avery said crossing her arms and looking up.  
“Anyway. Avery has millions of Twitter followers and she tried warning them and every reply was either distasteful or rude.”  
“No one believed me.” Avery replied.  
Picking up her own phone, Scully went to Twitter to look up this woman currently on her husband’s phone. The pictures that came up, mostly scantily clad, should have disgusted Scully, but there was an innocence to her face as well. Like a combination of Margot Robbie now and Christie Brinkley in the eighties.  
“Found it.” Scully said reading the tweet and the replies, “Men are disgusting.”  
“I’m well aware.” Avery replied, “But as you can see, the general public refuses to believe they’re in any kind of danger so in my opinion, let them all fucking fry.”  
Turning off her phone, Scully looked at the little one sitting up in her crib wide awake and smiling at her mother, “Not everyone deserves to die.”  
“No, but stupid people always inflict pain upon the innocent.” Avery replied, “You see it every day. I stopped caring about other people a long time ago. I highly recommend it.”  
“I will remember that I remain a member of society, with special obligations to all my fellow human beings, those sound of mind and body as well as the infirm. If I do not violate this oath, may I enjoy life and art, respected while I live and remembered with affection thereafter. May I always act so as to preserve the finest traditions of my calling and may I long experience the joy of healing those who seek my help.” Scully recited the last lines of the Hippocratic Oath verbatim. “It’s not in my nature to turn a blind eye.”  
“But this is out of your control. It’s out of all our controls. I learned that the hard way today. It’s been a really long day.” William looked at Joy who nodded in agreement.  
“Just take care of yourselves and check in when Joy is released.” Mulder asked, “If you’re able. But stay safe…you know what I mean.”  
“I do and we will.” William replied turning off the phone and looking at Avery, “She’s fifty-five.”  
“Damn.” Avery replied, “I want her skin when I’m that age.”


	48. The Day Before

Wednesday, July 3rd, 2019 1:15AM  
After being told they needed to let Joy sleep, William and Avery left to stock up. Since they had now accepted the fact they couldn’t save the world, as hard as that was to deal with, they focused on at least saving themselves. Thankfully New York City had its fair share of stores open twenty-four hours a day and after a dent in the black American express card at the Westside Market with everything from vegetables to frozen pizza, they went to Walgreens for classic board games and snack foods. Thankfully at this hour no one really noticed the supermodel buying ten bags of Cheetos and Coca Cola because she could. William wanted to spend all his time with Joy, but for now he was fully distracted with plan B.  
“I’ve ordered a DVD player and about twenty great eighties movies in case we don’t have internet.” Avery said as she sat on her couch and William stared out at her balcony. “They’ll be delivered later today.”  
“OK.” William said solemnly.  
Rolling her eyes Avery went to the kitchen to retrieve the wine and poured two glasses before returning to the living room and handing one to William, “You’ve had a really shitty day and deserve this.”  
William looked at the glass before him. He had wine before. Thanksgiving, Christmas…all Holidays with his adopted parents and now every holiday after tomorrow he would spend with Joy. That’s what he needed to focus on. The rest of his life with the only woman he wanted to spend it with.  
“So, tomorrow we’ll get the rest of what we need and then Joy will be out of the hospital on Thursday and I guess we’ll just hunker down and wait.”  
“You’re not scared?” William asked after taking a sip and coughing a bit due to the bitterness.  
“For about two seconds I was. When you told me how and where and why…and that I could have been there. Now…I’m just thankful you two came all the way up here to save my life.”  
William nodded, “At least I saved someone, but now I wish I never got off that boat.”  
“What boat?”  
“My parents were warned to avoid land, and to get to the ocean. Millions of people are currently at sea because they were warned.”  
“Well, if you didn’t get off that boat, the same thing would have happened, and you wouldn’t be near a hospital.”  
“That’s true.” William replied, “I guess I didn’t see it that way.”  
“Everything happens for a reason.” Avery sighed, “At least that explains why Richard hasn’t returned my calls.”  
“Who is Richard?”  
“This guy I was seeing. Neuroscientist. We could talk for hours about the craziest shit that I didn’t think anyone got but me….” She sighed, “He was incredible in bed and out of it.” She said rubbing her finger along the top of the wine glass as she let her mind escape with the vivid memories, “Hope he’s not sleeping with anyone else.”  
“I doubt anyone else compares.” William said taking another sip, “You’re very…open.”  
Avery shrugged, “I always have been. Look at my life. I don’t even have parents.”  
“I heard.”  
“I would love to do that 23 and Me and see what kind of crazy report I get back.” She chuckled, “Have you ever thought of doing that…considering?”  
“I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t want to see it.” William replied finishing the glass and placing it on the glass coffee table before sitting down on the couch, “I found the DNA report my mother had run after I was born since she wasn’t even completely sure, but I found out various types of alien DNA was injected into me when I was five. Same with Joy…”  
“That’s why they called you the alien twins.”  
“Who called us that?”  
“Everyone.” She said, “Grace mostly. Grace was so smart but would say the stupidest things to people right to their faces. I tried to teach her how to say fuck you with a smile, but it was lost on her.”  
“Do you know what happened to Grace?”  
“I think she went to work for NASA or something. She was really into biophysics. Graduated MIT at sixteen. I only remember because it made news and they called her the real-life Sheldon Cooper. Whoever that is.”  
“Character on a TV show.”  
“Oh. Yeah well I avoid tv so that explains it. I have to deal with enough fake people in my life I don’t have time for it in my home.” She nodded at the tv, “But I like old movies.” She said bouncing off the chair, “Have you ever seen Casablanca?”  
William shook his head, “No.”  
“Oh my God.” She said signaling for him to sit on the couch before the seventy-two-inch TV, “Sit. I have it on my cloud so it will just take a minute, but you have to watch it.”  
William nodded, “Whatever distracts me from Joy.”  
“I believe a night club in Morocco will do just that.” She said running up the stairs like a giddy teenager.  
Wednesday, July 3rd, 2019 3:23AM EST   
The waxing crescent moon teased Scully as she stood on the back of the ship and stared up at the night sky. As instructed, they were sailing as far from land as possible and were warned that there may be no WIFI signal for at least two days. Given the events of the day before, there was no way sleep was coming. She knew William and Joy would be safe, whether in a hospital or somewhere else they knew to hunker down and avoid the outside for at least seventy two hours; and even though she knew they couldn’t save humanity, there was a part of her that would always feel some guilt over the events scheduled to take place.   
“Hey…” A female voice called out to Scully.  
Turning, Scully saw Hannah standing at the door.  
“Hey.” She said in return before turning her attention back to the ocean.  
“Worried about tomorrow?” Hannah said approaching her, “Is that why Joy and William left?”  
“They’re safe.” Scully said in an attempt to believe it herself, “But yes.”  
“Have you thought of telling everyone, maybe to get all the pressure off of you?”  
Scully shook her head, “No, because if it doesn’t happen – which is my hope – then my older brother will just say we got everyone scared for nothing, and if it does then they’ll just be grateful they avoided it. At least that’s my reasoning.”  
“I guess I don’t know anyone well enough to know how they’d act.” Hannah said placing her hands on the railing of the boat, “Where are we going?”  
“As far from land as possible.” Scully replied, “Just to be safe.”  
“You act like you’ve been through this before.”  
“I have.” She sighed, “There was supposed to be another event, right before Christmas seven years ago. Mulder was trying to get us to go away, at the time I told him he was nuts as I never fully believed it would happen, and it didn’t…and what didn’t happen severely affected our relationship for a brief period of time, so now I just have to believe it will happen even if I don’t want it to. For both our sakes.”  
“You seem so happy now.”  
“We are. We’re in a better place now, and Melissa was just what we needed to get there.”  
“I’m happy for you.” Hannah said stepping away, “I better get back to bed.”  
“I should probably do the same in a bit.”  
After walking halfway to the door, Hannah turned back around and looked at her aunt, “Aunt Dana?”  
“Yes?” Scully said turning as well.  
“I hope I find someone who looks at me, the way your husband looks at you when you don’t know he’s looking at you.” She smiled before turning back around and walking inside.  
“I hope so too.”  
Wednesday, July 3rd, 2019 8:16AM EST   
Joy looked down at the cold oatmeal and orange juice on the tray before her and groaned. She had slept for over twelve hours and only got out of bed to use the bathroom, having to drag the IV pole with her, but more than anything she just wanted to go home. Wherever home was right now.  
The nurses checked on her, the doctor paid her a quick visit to check her HGc levels and said she could go home the next morning. She chuckled and pictured the Nurse Ines who couldn’t find a vein when taking her blood that morning burning up in a field of fire and sadly felt a bit better about things.  
Until she remembered why she was here, and as she lay in the hospital bed she placed her hands on her abdomen and let out a deep sigh for the child she never had the chance to know. She didn’t even realize she was pregnant until she wasn’t…no symptoms other than the tiredness and the crying, which she was told would remain for a short period of time. No intercourse – which was the last thing on her mind – or baths for the next six weeks and at least two weeks of the worst period she had ever had as her body…fixed itself. Given she didn’t even remember what it was like to have a period, this wasn’t something she was at all ready for, but being told this didn’t mean she wouldn’t be able to have kids in the future made everything seem a little less awful.  
“Hey…” William’s voice called out to her as she allowed herself to properly mourn, and as she opened her eyes and focused on his face, the tears just fell harder, “I’m sorry.” She said to him.  
“What for?” William said instantly panicking and placing his hands on her face, “You didn’t do anything wrong!”  
“If I didn’t get pregnant and it didn’t …rupture…we wouldn’t be here.”  
“But it takes two people to get pregnant.” William said, “Please don’t blame yourself.” He said kneeling down before her, “Things happen, but you’re ok now. That’s all that matters.”  
“But we didn’t save the world.” She said sniffing, “I thought that’s what you wanted?”  
“I’ve only ever wanted to know my reason for being here, and I knew that the second I met you…well the second I remembered meeting you.” He smiled forcing her to smile as well, “We’ll get through this the same way we will get through anything. Together.”  
Nodding as the tears continued to fall Joy bit her lip and took a deep breath, “I wish my mom was here.”  
“I wish mine was too. But we will see them again, for now I’m going to sit in this chair until you get to leave.” He said pulling up the chair to her right and sitting down.  
“Where’s Avery?”  
“Shopping. She’s good at it. Tomorrow we’ll go to her place …and…wait I guess.”  
Joy nodded and wiped her face, “Wait for your mother to do to me what fireworks didn’t.”  
“I’m sure she believes you’ve already been through enough.” William said handing Joy her phone, “Want to crush some candy?”  
“More than anything in the world right now.”  
Wednesday, July 3rd, 2019 12:16PM EST  
“Twik is not a word.” Mulder lectured Charlie as he took a sip of water.  
“Yes it is. It’s a young gay boy.” Charlie chuckled as everyone else groaned.  
“Play a real word, Charlie.” Bill replied.  
“And it’s twink, you ignorant blowhard!” Lucy yelled from the other table.  
There were two Scrabble games on board, and lacking much entertainment there were two games simultaneously happening. Picked at random, one game consisted of Mulder, Charlie, Bill and Patti, the other game board included Hannah, Matthew, Lucy and Jeffrey – Jeffrey feeling out of his element. After four days on board everyone was starting to get on one another’s nerves and they still had ten more days.  
“How do you even know that?” Matthew asked his fiancé as he arranged the letters on his own board wondering what the hell he could make with SATQILT.  
“I told you about Jeff.” She looked at the older man to her left with the scars on his face, “Not you.”  
“I assumed so.” Jeffrey replied rearranging his own letters and hoping for a triple word score.  
“Yeah…” Matthew replied, “From Vegas.”  
“He’s the best, but yes, he said he’s really into twinks.” Lucy replied placing the H on the double letter score next to the I in Dirk and a P under Duel to give herself twenty-seven points.  
“Good one.” Jeffrey said as he wrote down her score under her name and as much as young people annoyed him as of late he was happy to be around people for a change.  
“Using the M in Wames and the e in Foxes.” Patti snickered looking at Mulder who just shook his head and smiled, “And the L on the double letter score and a T to make Melt for eleven points.”  
Bill nodded and wrote the score down, “Good job, Patti.”  
“Thank you, Bill.”  
Tara sat on the deck with the latest Danielle Steele novel and was content to be away from everyone. Lucy annoyed her. She was too bubbly, but she made Matthew happy so Tara really couldn’t complain. She hadn’t really dated since she left Bill, a man named Todd asked her out, but she said no. She didn’t hate her ex-husband, after all they did have a son together, but being trapped on a boat with him for two weeks made her question saying yes to this trip, but at the same time she was in the middle of the ocean with a good book and a glass of wine so she really didn’t have much to complain about. Until she got back to parents complaining about their babies crying all the time.  
Scully sat in the chair watching the ocean as her daughter nursed. She had grown to appreciate the little things in life in the last nine hours. After talking to Hannah for just a few minutes and being reminded of what she had to look forward to in life she had a bit of an epiphany. Returning to the bedroom, in the darkness, she awakened her husband in a way she hadn’t awakened him in years and this time it wasn’t as an escape or a distraction, but out of pure appreciation. Sighing, she looked down at the baby in her arms, her lids closed as her eyes danced behind them, her chubby cheeks moving in rhythm with her suckling and Scully realized in that moment nothing else mattered except doing all she could to make sure this incredible miracle was never denied a thing.  
“If you need me, I’m going to go run a 5K on the treadmill.” Mulder’s voice broke her concentration as Melissa’s eyes opened and she looked up at her mother as mouth stopped moving.  
“What happened to Scrabble?” Scully asked brushing Melissa’s soft hair with her fingers coaxing her back to the state of content she was previously in as her eyes slowly closed and returned to nursing.  
“Your mother had a fourth child that’s what happened.” Mulder said as he pulled off his red polo shirt and Scully found herself continually mesmerized by how defined this fifty-seven-year-old man still was.  
“Uh huh…” Scully replied as her mind went back to eight hours earlier.  
“I can’t even repeat some of the garbage which left his mouth because I’ll just get angrier.” He continued as he unzipped his khaki shorts and pulled them off revealing only a pair of grey boxer shorts.  
Scully nodded as she licked her lips, “He was always the troublemaker.” She sighed and looked down at Melissa who had been on her left breast for the last fifteen minutes.  
“I know you’ve been struggling with this.” He said placing his hands on his hips, “But the fact that we went to the trouble of finding him to get him on this boat…you should get a medal for that.”  
“He’s still my brother.” Scully said as she watched Melissa slow down and then eventually stop suckling as she had fallen asleep.  
“I’m thinking there’s a switched at birth situation happening here.” Mulder replied still trying to calm down.  
Removing Melissa from her, Scully stood up and placed the baby in the crib on her back, as her arms above her head it was obvious she was in a deep sleep.  
“I believe Melissa said the same thing when he put Elmer’s glue in her shampoo.” Scully said as she went picked her phone off the nightstand and opened the baby monitor app to make sure the camera on the side of the portable crib was working.  
“I bet you could fill a book with the crap he’s done.” Mulder replied.  
“I could.” Scully replied content in seeing her daughter’s sleeping face on the app as she turned the sound all the way up.  
“I need a shower.” Mulder said as Scully walked past him and locked the bedroom door.  
“Yes.” She said removing her white tank top and placing it on the bed, “But you won’t need to run the 5K.”  
Wednesday, July 3rd, 2019 3:16PM EST   
As Joy rested, William was called to Dr. Furst’s office. He didn’t want to leave her side but was told the matter was urgent.  
“Ms. Taylor doesn’t have medical insurance.” Dr. Furst replied, “We admitted her due to the severity of her condition, and because we are legally required to do so, but I have to warn you the medical costs are going to be extremely high.”  
Given he rarely had been to a doctor – or needed surgery – William wasn’t sure what Dr. Furst meant by ‘extremely high’   
“Can you give me a ballpark range?” William asked.  
Looking at his Macintosh Computer which William knew cost at least four thousand dollars, he watched closely as Dr. Furst’s chubby fingers hit the J9H%5 keys and with his right hand on the mouse clicked a few buttons, “As of today the cost is at sixty-five…”  
“I can handle that.”  
“Thousand thirty-six hundred dollars. That’s if she is able to leave tomorrow morning.”  
“WHAT!” William shouted, “SIXTY-FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS?”  
“The surgery alone cost thirty-five thousand.” Dr. Furst looked at the exasperated man in front of him, “You don’t have that kind of money do you?”  
William shook his head, no, HE didn’t have that kind of money, “No. I don’t.”  
Dr. Furst nodded, “I assumed not.” He replied standing up, “When, you receive the bill roughly thirty days after she’s discharged, you will have the option to set up a payment plan. Just remember to call the day you get the bill, or they will send you to collections in as little as ninety days.”  
William nodded and got up from the chair, “Thank you.” He replied.  
“You’re welcome.” Dr. Furst walked William to the door and as he opened it a young black woman was about to knock.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” She said, “Am I early?”  
“Oh no, Mrs. Davis. We can discuss your bill now.” He smiled at the young woman who smiled in return as William said excuse me and walked by.   
As much as he wanted to go back to Joy, instead he needed air and to figure out a way to tell his parents about the sixty-five-dollar bill coming their way.  
“Monsters.” Avery said as she bit into her Incredible Burger all the while random men stared at her as she and William sat in a Burger King, “That is one of the many things wrong with this country. The cost of health care.” She continued as she shoved fries into her mouth and licked her lips at two older men watching her.  
“Tell me about it.” William replied dipping his fries into the ketchup mustard concoction he had created, “I mean my dad has the money, but it isn’t right.”  
“It’s never been right.” Avery replied as she picked up her soda, “People have died due to lack of healthcare and every time one side of the aisle tries to make things better for everyone the other side of the aisle wants to make things worse. I can’t wait to watch this country blow up.”  
“I’m pretty sure blowing up isn’t the way it’s happening…” William replied, “And don’t be so loud with everyone already looking at you.” He said noting the low-cut black top she was wearing with breasts that clearly didn’t want to be constricted.   
Avery looked down at her obvious cleavage and shrugged, “They’re just boobs, Billy.” She smirked.   
William shook his head and picked up another French fry, “I had another camp memory while I was walking back to your apartment.”  
“Yeah?” Avery replied, “Was it a good one?”  
“We were in the pool, and Jason swam by and pulled off your top. Instead of decking him as we all expected you just continued to swim without it.”  
“And that’s the memory you had.”  
“I don’t choose to have these things come back to me, but most do involve you.”  
“Should I be flattered?”  
“Depends I guess. I’d like to remember the more important things and the rest of the kids there. Like Grace and Jason.”  
Avery nodded, “I kept tabs when I got back from Russia, out of my own curiosity.” She said picking up a fry and thinking, “I told you about Grace, Jason…” she waved the fry to trigger her mind, “Oh! Jason joined the Peace Corps.” She chuckled, “So, that makes up for the pool prank.”  
“Did you ever look into us?” William asked.  
“I tried, but for some reason the two of you became ghosts. Given how much you were coddled at the camp I assumed that you were either in protection or were dead.”  
“No protection…not enough really.” William sighed, “My birth mother gave me up for adoption when I was a baby.”  
“Because of the way you…are?”  
“Among other things.” He continued, “And I had great adoptive parents, but my life has always been so messed up just because of the way I am. They were murdered last year, and I found my birth parents who were the ones on the phone yesterday.”  
“Your dad is hot; your mom seems to have an attitude I can very much relate to.”  
“They’re incredible. But I understand why they made the decision they did after I was born, I mean…it had to be difficult.”  
“Can you still blow people up from the inside?” Avery asked.  
William nodded as he picked at the rest of his fries, “So can Joy.”  
“Yeah, honestly, it was pretty cool watching plastic dummies burst into a million pieces.”  
“Not so cool when people do it.” William started to lose his appetite a bit, “Do you enjoy what you do?” he honestly asked her.  
“You mean…what I do for a living?”  
“Yes.”  
“Depends on the person. Like, I was at a bar, my target was this man who had stolen millions of dollars from a billion-dollar organization. They weren’t exactly hurting, but they wanted him gone and paid me a pretty sum to take care of him. So, there I am at the bar, getting pretty loose with a few martinis and I see this man screaming at a woman. I’ll never forget the look in her eyes – pure fear. He yelled at her to get the car because they were going home, and I watched her hands shaking as she got the keys out of her purse. I followed him into the men’s room and as he was taking a leak, I grabbed hold of his most valuable asset and he was down faster than Mike Tyson KOing Frazier.” She sighed and picked up her ice-cold cup of soda, “It made eliminating the thief a lot easier.”  
“Do you have to get drunk before you do it?”  
“Not always. I did at first, especially when I was an escort, but now I only sleep with the men I want to sleep with. It’s more fun making them think they have a chance. You get the best dinners that way.”  
“Better than Burger King?” William replied giving her a small smile.  
Avery nodded, “Do you think I’m a monster? Honestly?”  
“We’re all monsters.” William replied, “Everyone has a dark side, but I also know you have a good heart.”  
“You too. I’ve never seen a man look at a woman the way you look at Joy.”  
“Wait till you meet my parents.”  
“You really think I should?”  
“Most definitely.”  
Wednesday, July 3rd, 2019 7:25PM EST   
As the sun began it’s decent, those remaining on the luxury yacht sat at the large dining table as one crew member, Alexis, poured a 2015 Crosby Roamann Merlot into the guest’s wine glasses – all but two. Scully sipped her glass of mineral water as Melissa sat in her highchair as her father fed her pureed apples. Eduardo carried out the Quinoa, Avocado and Sweet Potato Timbale and as he placed it in front of Charlie, the older man groaned.  
“What does a man have to do to get a steak around here!?” he yelled startling the poor crew member as Eduardo placed the same dish in front of his daughter.  
“Don’t make a scene!” Hannah said softly but curtly.  
“Seriously, we’ve been eating this awful rabbit food for four fucking days.” He pushed his plate aside, and stood up from the table, “Get me a fishing rod, I’ll catch my own dinner.”  
“If you don’t stumble off the edge first.” Mulder replied dipping the spoon in the jar of apples.  
“Charlie, you’re drunk. Just sit back down.” Bill said as he cut into his dinner, “It wouldn’t hurt you to eat healthy for two weeks especially considering how much you’ve been drinking.”  
“Which we’re running low on.” Mulder added, “If you don’t cut down we’ll be out of beer for everyone by Sunday.”  
“Not my problem.” Charlie crossed his arms.  
Mulder mumbled something under his breath as his wife gently kicked him from under the table.  
“As long as there’s plenty of wine, I’m fine.” Patti said trying to ease the tension a bit.  
“Are we ever going to have WIFI again?” Matthew asked.  
“It’s been one day.” Tara replied to her son, “It wouldn’t hurt you to read a book.”  
“I didn’t bring any.”  
“Of course, you didn’t.” Tara picked up her glass of wine and took a very large sip before placing it back down.   
“Hope it’s back before the sixth. My Chase bill is due, and I don’t want to get hit with late fees.” Jeffrey added.  
“Why didn’t you pay it before you left?” Mulder asked his half-brother, “I told you how long we’d be gone.”  
“Slipped my mind I guess.” Jeffrey replied shamefacedly.  
Mulder rolled his eyes and picked up the tiny spoon to continue feeding his hungry daughter who was already sticking her fingers in the jar and licking them off.  
Scully looked around the table and just shook her head. The tension was getting worse and two weeks at sea with these people was going to result in someone going overboard – and that someone was probably her younger brother.  
“Can everyone just be quiet for five minutes.” Scully said standing up and looking around the table, “This is supposed to be a happy event, and I’m fearing it’s going to result in my baby brother being tossed overboard.”  
“Was I talking in my sleep again?” Mulder asked his wife.  
Shaking off his reply, Scully closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “We were told that an event will occur tomorrow that will eliminate a majority of the population.”  
With the small spoon still in Melissa’s mouth, Mulder’s hand froze, and he looked up at his wife, “Scully…”  
“They have to know.” She said to him, “It’s become too much. The nightmares, the anxiety. I can’t take it anymore.” She said looking at all the disbelieving faces at the table. All but three.  
“I thought you took care of our father.” Jeffrey asked his older brother.  
“I did.” Mulder replied placing the spoon next to the jar and letting his daughter continue to wipe it clean with her tiny fingers, “But that doesn’t mean his plan ended.”  
“You knew about this?” Scully asked her brother-in-law.  
“I knew enough.” Jeffrey replied clearing his throat, “Which is why I needed you to find William before he did.”  
“What about Joy?” Patti asked Jeffrey from across the table, “Did you know they’d come after her too?”  
“I heard about a girl, but I never knew her name.”  
“Is that why they left?” Matthew asked his aunt, “Are they in danger?”  
“Are we in danger?” Lucy asked taking Matthew’s hand from under the table and squeezing it hard.  
The room became silent with nine pairs of eyes looking to Scully for answers, for guidance, for anything.  
“What’s going to happen?” Charlie asked looking up at his older sister.  
“I’m not sure exactly.” Scully replied, “But whatever does happen will be massive.”  
“Why didn’t you warn anyone?” Lucy asked, “Go on TV, the internet.”  
Scully nodded, “We feared doing so would put more lives at risk. That maybe the date would change, or we wouldn’t have a chance to save those we COULD save.” She said looking around the table.  
Mulder cleared his throat and stood up as well, “Someone tried to alert the public. She’s incredibly famous and has a large following.”  
“Who?” Matthew asked.  
“Avery Hunter.”  
“Ohh…” All the men at the table nodded as the older women looked confused.  
“She even turns me on.” Hannah said picking up her glass of wine given she was aware of the news she wasn’t as shocked or dismayed as everyone else at the table.  
“We live in troubling times.” Mulder continued looking at Charlie, “Where real, serious news is called fake. Where important organizations are looked at as jokes. More people believe a failed businessman than the CIA. THE FBI.”  
“You’re getting political again.” Charlie rolled his eyes.  
“This isn’t about politics anymore, Charlie. It’s about human decency. It’s about having a moral compass which is seriously lacking in this country right now. AND the world. Maybe we need a reset button to fix everything that has become broken, but I’m sick of watching the woman I love fall apart because she feels guilty for not preventing this from happening. Honestly, I’m glad she finally said something. You can choose to believe her or not, but if what is scheduled to happen tomorrow DOES occur, you better be eternally grateful to her for the rest of your lives that you survived it.” Mulder tossed his napkin on the table and picked up his daughter and her sticky fingers and left the dining room.  
The remaining members of the table kept their eyes on Scully as she simply shook her head and followed her husband’s lead.  
Mulder was in the bathroom with Melissa on the sink as he washed her hands.  
“Thank you.” Scully said standing by the door, “You didn’t have to say that.”  
“Yes, I did.” Mulder replied as he ran the washcloth over her fingers, “If it happens, fine, if not, fine too, but you need to stop blaming yourself. You didn’t make this mess; you’re only trying to survive it.”  
Scully nodded and looked at her daughter who was heavily invested in her father cleaning out from under her nails, “Maybe it’s my own guilt for not taking 2012 as seriously as you did.”  
“Well it didn’t happen.”  
“And what didn’t happen destroyed us.”  
Mulder nodded, “Temporarily. It won’t happen again.”  
“I hope not.” Scully replied, “I want her to have the best life.”  
“She will. We all will.”


	49. July, 4th 2019

Thursday, July 4th, 2019 12:14AM EST   
William paced the streets of Manhattan in the wee hours. From everything he had been told about The Big Apple he expected to see a few people being robbed, some stores being broken into and maybe even a hit and run, but the city was silent – he just wished his mind was.  
Sixty-five thousand dollars. When he went back to visit Joy before he was kicked out by Nurse Ines being instructed, AGAIN, that visiting hours ended he didn’t tell Joy about the upcoming medical bill. They sat and silently played games on their phones as a distraction from everything else which had occurred or may occur. He had heard so many horror stories about healthcare in this country, and now he was living one. He was getting a soda when Mrs. Davis passed him by about thirty minutes after he had received the troubling news from the ‘grody’ doctor, her eyes puffy from crying and wondered what her bill was going to be. As he got closer to the hospital, an idea hit him, and he had to go for it.  
William approached the entrance of Bellevue Hospital, but he entered the facility as Dr. Peter Furst.  
“Hello.” He said going up the admissions desk where a young dark-haired woman named Pamela was sitting, “I left some important documents on my work computer, and I also left my keys at home. Are you able to assist me?”  
Pamela nodded, “Yes, Doctor.” She replied unlocking a desk drawer and pulling out a spare key and handing it to him, “Just remember to return it. The cleaning company is the only one with a master key.”  
“Thank you.” William said taking the key before proceeding down the hall to the doctor’s office.  
After unlocking the door and then locking it behind him, William sat down in front of the monster Apple computer. Thankfully, the doctor had left it on, and William entered the password he had watched Dr. Furst enter earlier.  
Not even having to look very far, the medical billing software was open with the latest ICD-10 CM CPT codes and cost per code which simply disgusted him. As his mind investigated the numbers he was able to see the breakdown, and where the numbers came from. Hacking into the mainframe of the software he was aghast at seeing a simple OB ultrasound at 200 dollars. Anesthesia 2600 and OBGYN Surgery a whopping fifteen thousand dollars.  
First, he removed the zeros…making the surgery fifteen dollars, and the ultrasound two. Anesthesia still seemed ridiculous at twenty-six, so he removed the two to make it six dollars. About the price of a bottle of Advil.  
Thinking of Mrs. Davis’ distraught face, with fingers running a mile a minute, William proceeded to change the cost of every CPT code he could find. If he couldn’t save millions, he could at least make some people’s lives a little easier and if that wasn’t a hero he wasn’t sure of the definition.  
Wednesday, July 4th, 2019 10:22AM EST   
Settling Joy in the queen-sized bed of her guest bedroom, Avery placed the grey comforter over her and fluffed the pillows before placing them behind her head and back.  
“Any pain?” Avery asked as Joy rested her head on the grey patterned pillowcase.  
“A little.” She replied, “From where they cut into me.” She said looking down at her abdomen, “Yay…a scar.”  
Avery pulled up her shirt, “Twelve stiches.” She said showing Avery the six-inch scar above her belly button.  
“Oh!” Joy replied, “How did that happen?”  
“Some German diplomat.” She said pulling the shirt back down, “He paid the real price.”  
“I bet.”   
“So, you get your rest. Are you hungry?”  
“A little.”  
“William suggested pizza, so I figure that’s a good bet. You want a beer?”  
“Antibiotics.” Joy said picking up the bottle on the nightstand.  
“Antigarbage.” Avery looked at the bottle, “Vancomycin. Meh.” She said placing the bottle back on the nightstand, “But it’s your choice. At least they didn’t give you opioids. I knew a guy that got so strung out on those..”  
Joy nodded, “I start college in September. I don’t have time to be strung out.”  
“Where?” Avery asked honestly interested given she never went to any school, not that she needed to, but she also knew what a college degree meant to so many people and thought about the possibility of obtaining one in the future.  
“Stanford.”  
“OOoh.” Avery replied impressed, “And what does Miss. Joy want to be when she grows up?”  
“A doctor. I was looking into pediatrics. Ironic now.”  
“No, not at all.” Avery replied patting Joy on the thighs, “Get your rest, we’ll have pizza in bed when it arrives.” She said handing Joy a remote control, “I have a bunch of black and white movies on my cloud, but we hooked up a DVD player downstairs if you want some good ol 80s cheese. Sixteen Candles, Back to the Future,. Ghostbusters, Ferris Bueller’s Day Off…”  
Joy smiled, “Sounds like fun.” She sighed, “Just not sure I’m up for fun…today.”  
“Well, if anything it will be a much-needed distraction. I’m going to go call Joe’s pizza. Anything special on it?”  
“Just nothing which was one breathing.”  
Avery nodded, “We’re on the same page there.”  
Wednesday, July 4th, 2019 2:45PM EST   
“So.” Charlie asked Scully as she sat on the deck with her phone playing a mindless game where candy was crushed, “When is this event going to happen?”  
“I don’t have a time.” Scully replied not bothering to even look at her brother, “Just sometime today. Probably in the evening.”  
“Why the evening?”  
“Method of delivery she said swapping a cookie with a purple bomb and finding strange enjoyment in watching the pieces vanish before her.  
“And you’re just going to sit here and play a mindless game?”  
“Yep.” Scully replied not even looking at her brother. She thought of saying – what do you expect me to do? We tried to warn people and that failed. We tried to find out who was behind it and failed there as well so, what, Mr. Scully, do you expect me to do? Instead she settled for yep.  
“Fine.” Charlie tossed his arms up in defeat and walked away.  
“The tone on the ship has changed.” Mulder said as he approached his candy crushing wife while holding Melissa wearing a yellow sundress and a white hat, “It’s as if they’ve realized their very existence depends on us.”  
“Shut up, Mulder.” Scully replied cursing the game as she ran out of moves which meant she would have to repeat the level and tossed the phone on the couch, “Give me my child.”  
Melissa giggled as Mulder sat down next to Scully and handed their daughter off to her, “I think she’s gotten even bigger in the last four days.”  
“Well, I’ve been feeding her eight times a day.” Scully replied rubbing noses with the little one before placing her in a sitting position on her lap, “Stress relief.”  
Mulder nodded and looked around the deck, “I ran into Matthew on the way to the gym this morning. He hugged me.”  
“Good.” Scully replied, “I’m glad I told them.” She said watching Patti as she sat at the bar, her long auburn hair tied back with a flowery scarf drinking glass of white wine and reading a John Grisham book. “I need to talk to Patti.”  
“Yes, you do.” Mulder said, “I can’t believe you haven’t yet.”  
“Telling someone the daughter they just became reacquainted with almost died due to an ectopic pregnancy is a lot. I honestly feel guilty for having that IUD removed.”  
“You did the right thing considering everything else Joy had been through. Teenagers are not very open with their parents about sex, so there was no way you could have known what would happen.” Mulder sighed, “I’m more so thinking about the bill.”  
“Which we can cover. Regardless of the cost.”  
“Of course we will.” Mulder sighed and looked at Melissa as she pulled at her mother’s hair “Would have been really weird being a father and a grandfather in a span of a year.”  
“I’m not ready for that, and neither is Joy. She has her whole life to look forward to before children become a part of it.”  
“Yes, maybe she’ll wait as long as us and I’ll be ninety-four when she has her first.”  
“Bite your tongue.” Scully said handing Melissa back to her father, “I’ll go talk to Patti.”  
“Good. Let me get some daddy time with my daughter before you fatten her up more.”  
Scully walked back into the ship to the bar and sat down next to Patti, asking for a mineral water from the almost always on call bartender as she looked at the book Patti was reading.  
“The Reckoning.” She said as she took the Perrier from Marcus, “Interesting book to bring.”  
“Felt kind of appropriate.” Patti said placing the bookmark in the book and then placing it on the bar, “What’s up, other than the usual?”  
“Just realized we haven’t really talked the last four days and given I’m pretty certain we’re going to be family soon I thought we might as well get acquainted, or re-acquainted.”  
“You’re pretty certain about them too?”  
“Yes. Especially now.” Scully got up from the chair, “It would be best if we talked in private.” She said leading a confused Patti up to her room.  
Patti followed Scully into the bedroom and walked over to the crib on the floor, “I still can’t believe you had another baby…” she said, “I mean, I knew it was possible, but never thought of it.”  
“Did you consider having another after Joy?”  
“A little, but at the same time I never wanted to get attached to someone I could lose again. I stopped dating; I wouldn’t even get a pet. I just never wanted to feel that pain again.” Patti looked away from the crib to stop the want she still felt for another child.  
“And now that she’s back in your life?”  
Patti shook her head as she crossed her arms, “I haven’t known what to think since that day they showed up at my door.” She turned to Scully, “I may have said some harsh things about you to William when he mentioned being given up for adoption.”  
“I said the same things to myself.” Scully replied, “We can’t change the past, but we can take what we learned in the past to make a better future.”  
“Do you really believe millions of people are going to die today?”   
“I don’t know, but I didn’t want to risk the safety of my love ones on my own skepticism.”  
Patti nodded, “But you believe Joy and William are safe?”  
“Yes.” Scully moved one of the beige chairs next to the other and sat down, asking for Patti to do the same, “Which is why we need to talk.”

“Have you heard from them?” Patti asked.  
“Yes. They’re fine. But something happened which prevented them from proceeding further with their plan to try to stop this.”  
“What?”  
Scully took a moment and took Patti’s hands, “Joy had an ectopic pregnancy.”  
Patti’s eyes widened as they began to fill with tears, “No…”  
Scully nodded, “She’s ok now.” She continued.  
“But how do you know? When did this happen?”  
“Two days ago.” Scully replied.  
“A lot can happen in two days.”  
“I know.” Scully said, “But I also know if something else, far worse, had occurred my son would let me know.”  
“There’s no signal out here.”  
“He has…other ways.” Scully said not wanting to get too technical, or make Patti think she was nuts, “Let’s just say if something was wrong I’d know.”  
Patti nodded given what she knew about this woman in the past made it hard to doubt what she was saying now, “I had an ectopic pregnancy.” Patti said, “When I was in college.”  
“I’m sorry.” Was all Scully could think of to say.  
Patti nodded, “So, I know what my baby girl is going through.” She said wiping the tears and laughing a bit, “Baby girl, she’s eighteen.”  
“They’re always our babies.” Scully replied. “No matter how old they are.”  
“Thank you for telling me.” Patti said standing up, “If you hear anything from your son you will let me know?”  
“Of course.” Scully said standing as well as she reached out to hug the only other woman on the planet who had possibly known what she had been and what she was going through.  
Wednesday, July 4th, 2019 9:00PM EST   
As the Staypuffed Marshmallow man perished on the seventy-two-inch television set, a lone firework went off in the background and the living room in a penthouse apartment near Gramercy Park became silent.  
Picking up the remote control, Avery hit pause on the Ghostbusters covered in marshmallow fluff as another firework went off…and then another.  
Walking to the patio door, Avery looked up at the light show in the sky, “I never thought something so beautiful would be so terrifying.”  
Sitting on the couch with Joy’s thighs over his in a laying position William just shook his head, “Close the drapes.” He said, “We probably shouldn’t be seeing it.”  
Nodding, Avery closed the grey drapes and their liners and returned to the chair next to the white couch.   
“Should we even bother continuing the movie or is the mood dead?” she said knocking the remote against her temple.  
“Continue.” Joy said, “As we will.”  
Nodding, Avery pressed play and returned to a time when she wasn’t alive. What she not so jokingly referred to as the good ol days.  
Wednesday, July 4th, 2019 10:13PM EST   
Dinner was cancelled. The crew were given the night off.  
Everyone retired to their separate rooms where even the satellite tv had been disabled just for precautions.  
“Ok.” Came from the crib as Mulder and Scully lay in the dark but didn’t sleep.  
“What was that?” Scully bolted up in bed. “It sounded like Melissa.”  
“She can say three words and ok isn’t one of them.” Mulder replied sitting up as well and turning on the light on the nightstand, looking directly at the crib where Melissa was sitting up holding her bear and just staring blankly at the mesh before her.  
“Ok?” Mulder repeated the word.  
“OK.” Melissa said again flatly, “Willam ok.”  
As their eyes widened Mulder pushed the covers aside and rushed to the crib, kneeling before his daughter, “William is ok..?” he asked her.  
She didn’t nod, she didn’t react, she just blinked, “Ok.” She said again and let out a small sigh before looking up at her father, “Dada!” she squealed.  
Picking Melissa up out of the crib, Mulder brought her back to the bed and placed her between he and his wife, “Ok…”he said, “William is ok.”  
Melissa giggled and clapped her hands as if she had no idea what she had just said.  
“Baby girl, you’re starting to really scare me.” Scully said to her daughter.  
“And you’re not even a year old.” Mulder added.


	50. What Happened?

Friday, July 5th, 2019 8:15AM EST   
“Well, the sun came up.” Avery said as she walked down the stairs to find William and Joy on their phones. “Birds are chirping and all that junk.” She let out a small chuckle, “Maybe it was just another fourth of July.”  
“Maybe not…” Joy replied, “The city is pretty silent, for a Friday, and the news sites haven’t updated since 8:35PM last night.”  
Avery pulled back the drapes to see not a cloud in the sky, but she also didn’t even hear a car which was rare in the city. “You guys are seriously joking.” Avery said looking back at the two of them, “I mean…come on…if something had happened we would have heard screaming or there would have been fire alarms…SOMETHING.”  
“Nothing but silence.” Joy replied feeling a bit queasy from more than the antibiotic, “It happened.”  
“So, I can just run outside and no one will be out there?” Avery looked at the two as they sat in the same spots they had been in all night. “You didn’t sleep, did you?”  
William shook his head, “No, and it’s best you don’t just run outside. Whatever happened could still be in the air for the next few days.”  
“So, what was your plan…just…what??”Avery asked, trying not to panic but feeling uneasy about possibly being the lone survivors after whatever may have occurred the night before.  
“Our plan was to stop it.” William said turning off his phone, “And we failed.”   
William rested his head on Joy’s chest and she rested the side of hers on top of his in an attempt to find some kind of comfort when that was the last thing they felt. They left their family to prevent a horrific event from occurring and now all they felt was guilt over being unable to possibly solve humanity.  
Having left her phone in the kitchen, Avery picked it up off the counter to see no notifications, “Wow. I’m no longer popular.” She replied opening her email, “At least we still have internet.” She scrolled to see a notification from Twitter, “Oh, look, I have been banned from Twitter for making terroristic threats.” She rolled her eyes, “Morons.”  
“When?” William asked, “We couldn’t even get Twitter to load.”  
“Or Facebook, or Instagram, You Tube. They’re all down.” Joy added.  
“Yesterday.” Avery replied, “I don’t check my email much.”   
Walking back into the living room she sat down in the chair she spent twelve hours in the day before, “So, now what?”  
“We wait…” William replied, sitting back up as Joy leaned against the side of the couch not wanting to let him know his elbow was in the absolute worst spot, “Until we can get back to our parents.”  
“What about me? I’m supposed to be dead.”  
“Avery is supposed to be dead, not Heather.” After gently pushing William’s arm off her abdomen, Joy gave her a small smile and shrug, “You can be who you were before.”  
“I don’t remember her.”  
“But you put that down payment on the house in St. Thomas.” William replied, “As Heather.”  
Avery nodded and adjusted the top of her black silk pajamas as she sunk down in her chair, “I guess…if it’s even still there.”  
“I know you’ll think of something…you have the rest of your life to look forward to.” Joy said, “Maybe even meet a guy you don’t want to kill.”  
Avery forced a small smile, “Maybe…” she sighed and looked around, “Three days?”  
“I told my father we’d be back with them the seventh, I guess my math was off, but it would probably be best if we don’t leave the apartment until Monday.”  
Avery nodded, “Back to the Future, anyone?”  
Friday, July 5th, 2019 9:30AM EST   
“When will we know?” Bill asked his sister at the breakfast table as she picked at her canned fruit. “If it happened or not?”  
“Not until we get back.” Scully replied wondering why the green grapes tasted so strange in the fruit cocktail.  
“Aren’t you at all concerned?” Bill said watching his younger sister as she picked around the bowl of fruit, “Millions of people could be dead and you’re actually able to eat?”  
“I spent the last five months worrying about something I had no control over.” Scully looked up at her brother, “I’m not going to do that anymore.” She said even if on the inside she wanted to throw up.  
“When will the satellite be back on?” Charlie asked as he came down from the stairs, “I wanted to watch my morning show and there’s nothing but static.”  
“It’s disabled for the duration of the trip.” Mulder replied walking past him, “You can wait a week to watch your bimbos.”  
“There’s only one woman on that show.” Charlie replied.  
“I don’t discriminate.” He replied walking to his wife and placing his hands on her shoulders, “Missy needs you.”  
“For what?” Scully asked excited to actually find a cherry in this mess.  
“Something I can’t give her.” He said kissing her on the top of the head. “I’m going for a run.”  
“Ok.” Scully replied giving up on the fruit and continuing to ignore her brothers as she went to tend to her daughter’s needs.  
Standing in her crib, Melissa cooed when she watched her mother enter the bedroom. Scully expected to be a lot less …ok…today. She planned so many scenarios for how she would feel today, and she felt…ok. Maybe it was the not knowing, or maybe knowing that she did all SHE could do and for the first time in her life she knew that was enough.  
Willam ok.  
As she nursed her daughter, she thought about the dream from so many months earlier. About a perfect world, and maybe, just maybe that’s what would await her.  
At least that’s what she hoped.  
Monday July 8th 2019, 2:15AM  
Three tickets on JetBlue to St. Croix leaving JFK at precisely six am. The fact they were still able to buy tickets to meet their parents was a relief, and the woman conservatively dressed in a long black sleeveless shirt and jeans dragging two large suitcases was happy to be included in the plans.  
“Now, you’re sure your dad won’t mind?” Avery asked for what had to be the fifteenth time, “Or your mom…can you still not get a hold of them”  
William shook his head, “No, and I sent plenty of texts.”  
“Aren’t you worried that something happened?” Avery asked adjusting the straps on her backpack. “Besides what we’re already worried DID happen?”  
“Generally, I would be, but…I know they’re ok.”  
“He can communicate with his mom and sister. Neurologically.” Joy yawned as she was exhausted and was a generally a stomach sleeper which meant sleeping hadn’t really happened the last four days.  
“Great, now she’s going to look at me weird.” William replied wanting to keep at least some things about him a secret.  
“She already does.” Joy said feeling more agitated than she was comfortable with.  
“No, that’s pretty cool.” Avery replied looking at Joy funny, “Are you ok? You’ve been super cranky all weekend.”  
“I’m fine.” Joy snapped back, “Let’s just go.”  
“It’s been well over seventy-two hours…so…” Avery said feeling a bit terrified about leaving, but also knowing they had to take that crucial first step – out the front door.  
“So, let’s just see what happens.” William replied keeping an eye on the cranky one as she yawned and grumbled about never wanting to see a Cheeto again.  
Cabin fever was real, and it had affected all of them. The worst Joy had ever experienced was at the Foxcroft school her sophomore year where three feet of snow prevented anyone from leaving the campus for a week. Girls began fighting over everything from pencils to soap and Tracy Smith tossed Rachel Gamby’s laptop out the fifth-floor window. Joy never really had friends at the school, so she was content in her room reading, but after four days with William and Avery in one apartment, no sleep and WAY too much junk food she was close to tossing herself off the balcony.  
Avery locked the apartment door and set the alarm. She didn’t know when she would return, but all electronics she didn’t have packed in her bags were unplugged. There was still no true sign than anything happened, but at the same time they also didn’t bother watching the news or checking the internet aside from buying the plane tickets. Avery likened it to Schrödinger's cat, if they didn’t pay attention to the news, everyone could still be alive; but now as they walked to the elevator, the eerily silence became overcoming.  
“Is your building usually this quiet?” William asked Avery as they were all thinking the same thing.  
“At two am, yes.” Avery looked up as the elevator hit her floor, “I’m also the only one up here.”  
“Oh. Yeah.” William replied as the doors opened and they got in.  
Joy took her phone out of her pocket to check the time, before shoving it back in the pocket of her leggings and starting to question what she ever saw in this man who wouldn’t stop flapping his gums.  
No doorman, no one on the streets, and the rental car still in the garage with all the exit gates up.  
“I guess it’s free.” William joked as they walked by the open gates and Joy mentally told him to shut up.  
The garage was still packed, and the two cars William remembered parking near were still on either side of the black mustang. As he unlocked the car trunk, Joy tossed her bag inside before opening the door and crawling into the backseat in the fetal position with her fingers in her ears in an attempt to have the world, or these two, be quiet for five minutes.  
“She’s not good.” Avery said pushing Joy’s backpack to the side as she placed her large suitcases in the trunk, “I think she’s finally experiencing PMS.”  
“What do you mean, finally?” William asked placing his bag next to her suitcases, “You mean because of the IUD?”  
Avery nodded, “I had one for a little while, but had it removed. I didn’t like the idea of NOT getting a period. Yes, they suck but it’s natural…not having a period for seven years is NOT natural which means she’s probably never experienced pre-menstrual syndrome, or was too young to remember what it was like before the IUD and since she got pregnant basically the second it was removed she is now dealing with the side affects of a miscarriage and the worst period ever so just be sympathetic.”  
“I was dating two girls at once…I’m pretty familiar with PMS. Amy almost stabbed me with a fork once and Sarah tried to run me over on her bike.”  
“See. Just imagine that times twelve and that’s what Joy is going through.” Avery said gently closing the trunk as to not be too loud, “Two girls at once? That’s not cool.”  
“I know. Different time, different life, hell, different name.”  
William walked to the driver’s side as Avery walked to the passenger side, both with their eyes on Joy. William opened the car door, turning on the inside light to see her rocking with her fingers in her ears and her eyes closed as he looked to Avery for guidance.  
“If she wasn’t on medication, I’d recommend five shots of vodka. At least.”  
“So, there’s nothing I can do for her?” William asked feeling incredibly discouraged that he couldn’t help this woman he loved with all his heart.  
“Just stop talking.” Avery whispered as they both quietly got in the car.  
Every light green, not another car on the streets, William followed all the signs to John F. Kennedy airport. Giving a quick look to Avery they both shook their heads unsure how to react to what was – or wasn’t – around them.  
“Did I finally go deaf or have you two said absolutely nothing since we started moving?” Joy asked as she removed her fingers from her ears and sat up.  
Avery turned and looked at Joy, “Put your seatbelt on.” She said softly.  
Nodding, Joy did as she was told and looked out the windows, “I’m guessing New York isn’t usually this empty, even at two am.”  
“Nope.” Avery replied noticing that even the twenty-four hours CVS was dark, “But no bodies on the street or rubble…” She sighed, “Or giant piles of ash.”  
“Maybe they were vaporized.” Joy honestly chuckled, “Sorry.”  
“Why vaporized?” Avery asked.  
“Don’t you remember? Grace said her dad was a scientist and he developed a way to vaporize people into nothing. Like NOTHING. Leaving nothing behind. She said he worked for the government and her mother worked closely with him and they met while developing new weapons which would do just that. Never said what KIND of weapons or what they would be used for only that it was why she never met her father because he basically lived at the lab…and that was over twenty-years ago.”  
“Starting to wonder if all our parents worked for the government.” William said looking at Avery and then regretting his words, “Sorry.”  
Avery shrugged, “Better to have no parents than to have awful ones.” Avery replied looking out the window, “So it’s possible millions of people were vaporized…” She said feeling ill over such a fact.  
“Via fireworks.” Joy replied, “Given what Grace said it’s highly possible.”   
The car became just as silent as the outside around them, “Why would the government have millions of people vaporized? Avery asked the only people listening, “I mean I know it has it’s problems, but to resort to murder?”  
“Maybe it’s not our government.” William replied.  
“Or was our government, and those with the technology went rogue because of what has happened to our government. The people who make the laws in this country would rather send thoughts and prayers to the hundreds of people killed every year than actually ban assault rifles.” Joy sighed as the sight of her incision tinged with a bit of pain, “The more I contemplated what was happening, this mass extinction, the more it actually made sense…that it was a long time coming…or does that make me a horrible person?”  
“No.” William replied knowing nothing about her was horrible, as he looked at her in the rear view mirror for just a second, Joy was looking out the side window of the empty streets around her, “I guess the fact we survived is an incentive to be better people. To make the world a better place.”  
“Was that directed at me?” Avery asked pretty sure it was.  
William shook his head as he looked up at the night sky, “No. It was directed at everyone who got a second chance.” He replied realizing he was given that second chance the moment he rang the gate buzzer at his birth parent’s home.  
“I guess this would be my third chance…”Joy said as she looked down at her lap, “Have you guys ever read The Langoliers?”   
“No.” They replied in unison as William took the deserted exit to the airport.  
“Well, I think we’re about to live it.” Joy replied sighing as she looked back out the windows for any sign of life, “I hope at least the pilots survived.”  
They arrived at the airport by three am. There was an exhausted agent named Joseph at the rental return, stating he had only seen a few people return a car in the last four days. After William explained he rented the car in DC, Joseph said it didn’t really matter since it was the same company and let the trio go on their way. It was clearly obvious that Anthony at Avis had other things on his mind, but William didn’t feel comfortable asking him.  
JFK had maybe a tenth, guessing, of the crowds they would have expected, but just the fact they saw other people at all was amazing in and of itself. The TSA agents looked tired, the two of them including the one who wouldn’t stop staring at Avery’s ass, and as the trio made their way to the gate were even able to find three free seats together.  
“How about some food.” William said looking at his options, “We have donuts…”  
“Donuts.” Avery replied getting settled and pulling out her phone. “Oh look.” She said noting the worn-out parents pushing a stroller with three blonde toddlers, “Life carries on.”  
“If you avoided the outside and fireworks…” William replied looking to Joy, “Donuts?”  
“I’m not hungry.” Joy replied with her arms crossed, “I just want to sleep.”  
“Carbo loading will help.” Avery replied, “Seriously, you need food with those antibiotics.”  
“They were making me throw up, so I stopped taking them.” Joy replied, “At this point I’d like to die of an infection.”  
“Please…”William honestly begged, “Don’t say that.”  
“Just leave me alone.” She replied closing her eyes and honestly wishing she had been vaporized.  
Avery nodded, “Just go.”  
Crestfallen, William headed towards the Dunkin Donuts where a young woman was looking down at the counter drawing the infinity symbol with her right index finger.  
“Hello.” William said to the woman announcing his presence.

The dark haired woman wearing the orange hat jumped as she looked up at William, “Oh..hi…”she said shaking a bit.  
“Are you ok?” William asked, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
“No, no.” she stood up straight, “What can I get for you?”  
William looked at the fresh donuts behind her, but then his eyes went back to the girl, with the name tag reading Jane, and her fingers shaking on the counter, “What happened to you, Jane?” he asked looking at her and in her mind only seeing terror.   
Jane shook her head as she looked into the dark eyes of the man before her, as her throat began to tremble it all came back to her, the visions she had kept to herself for days that she needed to tell someone, “I was at Central Park with my dog, Roscoe. He’s a husky, and…my life.”  
William nodded and took her hands to calm her and to let her know he could be trusted, “Tell me…”  
“The fireworks started, just like every year before, and Roscoe got scared – but more so than he had any other year. He ran off…and I went after him, finding him under a bridge shaking and as I stood under the bridge I watched as people just…” she stopped, unable to finish.  
“You can tell me. I’ll believe you.”  
“They just VANISHED! A couple on the sidewalk…just POOF.” She said as tears fell down her eyes, “I…”  
William nodded, “I believe you.”  
“I just stood there…why didn’t I help them?” She cried, her already red eyes becoming much more swollen.  
“Because you couldn’t.” William replied with the answer to the same question he had been asking himself for months. “It was out of your control.”  
“But why did I survive, and they didn’t?” Jane asked as William released her hands and handed her a napkin in which to wipe her eyes.  
“That’s a question you can’t ask yourself.” William replied, as if he was talking to himself “Just appreciate the life you’ve been given.”  
Jane nodded and took a deep breath, relieved to finally get all she witnessed off her chest, “Thank you. Roscoe and I just ran home so fast…my parents were watching the fireworks on TV and then it just cut off. Every channel nothing but static. I didn’t tell them what I saw, I was too scared, I just ran to my bedroom with Roscoe and held him until I fell asleep. The next morning I went out to get the paper and there wasn’t one waiting for me. My father said the paperboy probably just forgot, but everything was just so quiet…I knew something really REALLY bad happened and I just couldn’t tell them.”  
“You went outside the next morning…and nothing happened?”  
Jane nodded, “Yes. I walked to the bodega at the corner and I asked Nina if she heard about any terrorist attacks the night before and she said no that her son had the flu so they stayed in and she read him Green Eggs and Ham all night, but that all the news shows weren’t on – just infomercials – and that she didn’t get her morning paper either. No one I’ve talked to in the last four days knows what happened and sometimes I think I just imagined it, but you don’t imagine people just vanishing in front of you…do you?”  
William shook his head, “No, I would think not.”  
“Do you know what happened?” Jane looked to him for guidance, that she wasn’t crazy and didn’t imagine it all.  
This young woman looked about his age, maybe a bit older, but there was no way he could tell her the truth, all he could do was shake his head and say the first words that popped into his mind, “Maybe we’re not meant to know why, or how, but only to learn from what we’ve seen an experienced.” Not sure where that came from, “Are you religious, Jane?”  
Jane nodded, “I go to mass every Sunday…except yesterday because I was just too confused.”  
“Well, you know the story of Noah and the Ark?”  
Jane nodded, “Very much so.”  
“Maybe a way to deal with the grief you are feeling over what you witnessed, is to think back to that story and that God spared those he felt were worth saving and those who weren’t perished to make a better world for the others.”  
“But what makes you or me or Nina and her son more worthy than anyone else?”  
“That’s a question you’re going to have to figure out for yourself.”   
Jane nodded and took a deep breath as her hands began to steady, “Thank you for listening. I was just afraid someone would call me crazy.”  
“I know how that feels.” William gave her a small smile.  
Jane chuckled a little realizing this man was pretty cute as well, “Maybe we can discuss other parables over…dinner?”  
“I’d love to, but…” William motioned to the gate a few yards back, “I’ve already found my soulmate.”  
Jane’s smile faded a bit, “I’m sorry for being so presumptuous, but you are just such a good listener.”  
“And I appreciate that you felt safe in telling me what you saw. I know how much that is weighing on you.”  
Jane nodded, “I’ll never forget it.”  
“I’m pretty sure that’s the point. So, about those donuts? Can I get a dozen of what you think are the best in town or at least in this airport?” William smiled trying to make this scared young woman feel a bit more at ease.  
Jane smiled and nodded, “On the house for talking to me and because no one has heard from the owner in days.” She said grabbing a piece of wax paper, as her mind went back to that couple in the park “You think?”  
“Was he or she a good person?”  
“Not really.” Jane said as she began to grab donuts and place them in an open box. “Ken docked your pay if you were thirty seconds late.”  
“Well, like I said about Noah and the Ark…”  
Jane nodded and closed the box before handing it to William, “Have a good life.”  
“You do the same,” William replied taking the donuts and returning to Joy and Avery.  
Monday July 8th 2019, 10:15AM  
In his own paranoia, Mulder turned the WIFI back on in the wee hours of the morning. He didn’t care about the news or social media, he only wanted to check in with his son who originally would be arriving back in St. Croix on Sunday, but due to a storm they were delayed getting back there and he wanted to make sure his son wasn’t waiting for a ship which wouldn’t arrive. Thankfully, a text came through letting him know they would be back in St. Croix on Monday, July 8th by noon, if they were able and if not he would text again. Having control over the WIFI was a powerful thing, and as his wife and daughter slept Mulder turned the switch to the internet back off knowing that, if anything, his son was ok.  
Now, as he innocently played airplane with his daughter on the floor of their room, he found himself without a care in the world other than watching her face light up and the giggles that left her precious lips. This was an unusual feeling, generally he would be over obsessing over what happened or didn’t happen and needing to know every last detail, but right now, in this moment all he cared about was his daughter’s happiness.  
“Turn it back on.” Scully said as she stood at the feet of her husband.  
“Turn what on?” Mulder asked as he held Melissa above him and made a vroom sound as he passed her belly over his face and gave it a kiss.  
“The internet.” Scully said leaning forward and taking the human airplane out of his grasp, “If she throws up that’s on you. Literally.” She said as she placed her daughter in her arms, “I know you were on it in the middle of the night.”  
“Just to check on William, who should be back here within the hour.”  
Scully looked out on the island which still seemed to have a fair number of visitors, “I see at least a dozen people on the beach.” She said, “So it didn’t happen. We worried ourselves over nothing again.”  
“Here.” Mulder said sitting up, “We don’t know about the mainland, or even Hawaii and Alaska. .”  
“And we won’t until you turn on the WIFI and the satellite.” She replied placing Melissa in her crib, “If one more twenty something whines about not being able to get on Snapchat I may go overboard.”  
Mulder nodded and went to the nightstand pulling a device out of the drawer that turned on both the satellite and the internet, “Fine. But don’t yell at me if they still aren’t happy.”  
“They’re in their twenties. They’re never happy.”  
“You were in your twenties when we met.” Mulder suddenly realized.  
“Did I seem happy?” Scully replied.  
“Not really.” Mulder said thinking back to a lot of eye rolls, huffs and glares, but also thinking back to how cute she was when she was annoyed.  
“I’ll be happy when the only time I see my brothers is on holidays.” Scully sighed and sat down on the bed, “If this was all for nothing…” she said shaking her head.  
“If it was all for nothing, we can just get off the boat and go home.” Mulder replied sitting down next to her, “But I’d rather wait for William and Joy first.”  
Scully nodded, the last week with her brothers weighing on her, “I just want to go home.”  
“Me too.” Mulder said taking her left hand and squeezing it.  
Monday July 8th 2019, 12:15PM  
“How is it more people are in St. Croix than New York City?” Avery asked as they departed the flight so empty, Joy was able to get her own row in the very back away from EVERYONE ELSE - as she screamed. After Avery informed the flight attendant of what Joy was going through – female wise – Marcy, nodded and said she’d keep it down back there and gave Joy two blankets and four pillows to rest on stating that the flights had been so empty since Thursday she didn’t see there being any issue. William had purchased some Bose noise cancelling headphones at JFK for Joy as well which also seemed to lessen her outbursts but increased the tab of money he owed his father.  
In San Juan, it was night and day compared to New York. As if nothing had affected the town – aside from Hurricane Maria in September of 2017 which destroyed much of the commonwealth - there were plenty of people in the airport boarding planes to who knows where without a care in the world. Even the TVs were all on local channels making William wish he paid more attention in Spanish class.  
“I wouldn’t know.” William replied sitting down near the taxi area and pulling out his phone. “Well, here goes nothing.” He said texting his father that they were at the airport and needing to know if they had docked.  
Monday July 8th 2019, 12:35PM  
“TURN THE FUCKING SATELITE ON!” Charlie screamed at Mulder as he sat at the bar with one of the many beers he had stashed away from his brother-in-law.  
Turning to the red-faced ginger, Mulder simply shrugged, “It’s been on for over two hours.”  
“Then why am I only getting static?” Charlie asked.  
“Have you ever tried changing the channel?” Mulder picked up his beer and took a sip, “Roger Ailes is dead so he won’t know.”  
“How the hell am I supposed to know what’s going on out there without the news?”  
“There are plenty of other news channels.” Mulder turned away from him.  
“Or you could try reading a newspaper online.” His sister chimed in, “No one should get all their news from only one source.”  
“I already tried the Washington Times and the site is down.” Charlie replied.  
“I just can’t talk to him.” Mulder replied taking his beer and walking away from the bar.  
“Libtard!” Charlie yelled as Mulder walked away causing his brother-in-law to stop in his tracks and it took his older sister to step in between them.  
“Charlie, just… go.” She said placing her hands on his chest, “Don’t make me regret bringing you here.” She finally said out loud after thinking it for days.  
Charlie took a deep breath and looked at the taller, angrier and much more fit man behind his older sister, “I just want to know what happened.” He said his voice at a much lower volume.  
“What happened is we don’t know.” Scully replied, “But I’m pretty sure once we are aware, you won’t get the answers you need from your specific news sources. Unless it’s about emails.”  
Charlie shook his head, “I have a right to my own opinion, Dana.”  
“Yes, you do. But not when opinion becomes more important than facts and the truth.”  
“That’s your opinion.” He said stepping back away from her, “I think I’ll keep my distance from your husband for the rest of the trip.”  
“I think that would be best.” Scully replied as her brother turned and walked up the stairs.  
Feeling a bit of relief for confronting him, Scully turned to her husband and simply shrugged, “You did turn the satellite back on, right?”  
Mulder nodded, “There’s a Beverly Hillbillies marathon on one channel.”  
Scully cracked a small smile as Mulder’s phone went off in his back pocket. Pulling the phone out, Scully could tell by his expression that the alert was a good one. “What is it?”  
“William.” He replied texting back to his son, “They just landed, and they brought a friend.”  
Scully shook her head, “If it’s that blonde woman…”  
“I’m pretty sure it is.” Mulder placed the phone back in his pocket as he finished the beer, “Remember, she tried to warn people.”  
Scully nodded, “I know…but being around a six-foot model is not going to be good for my self-esteem .”  
“You know I stopped looking at other women the second I met you.”  
“Liar.” She said as Mulder wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.  
“You have no idea how wrong you are.” Mulder replied pulling her closer to him, “You’re all I wanted for the last twenty-six years and no twenty-five year old supermodel will change that.”  
“We’ll see when she gets here.” Scully replied wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes hoping she was wrong.  
Monday July 8th 2019, 1:15PM  
Wearing a white sundress and a hat she tried to pull off to protect her from the sun, Melissa was carried by her father in one arm while he held her mother’s hand with the other. They had exited the boat approximately twenty minutes after William had called and walked to the shore to meet their son, his girlfriend and a stranger they had only met via FaceTime.  
Scully sighed and looked up at the crisp blue sky as her husband held her hand, tightly. She felt ok, that was the only word that fit. She wasn’t sad, she wasn’t happy she was just ok.  
“Stop it.” Mulder said as Melissa pulled the hat off again and squinted at the sun, “You need that.” He continued as he placed the pink and white hat back on her head and the strap under her chin, “Elastic may not work with this one.”  
Scully looked up at her daughter as she pulled at the strap, “It’s too tight.” Scully replied, “We should have bought one of those that you tie so it can grow with her.”  
“It fit two days ago.”   
“That was two days ago.” Scully replied taking the hat off and placing the chip strap under the hat before placing it back on her small, but growing, head. “There.”  
Melissa smiled down at her mother before her head popped up and she looked straight ahead. “Dada! Willam!”   
Two other sets of eyes looks in the direction Melissa was looking and there they were. William, Joy and the goddess from the internet.  
“Dammit.” Scully said, “She’s even prettier in person.”  
“And they’re still two yards away.”  
“She hates me already.” Avery said as she crossed her arms looking at the man and woman she recognized from FaceTime, “Is that your baby?” she asked Joy.  
Joy shook her head, “Hell, no.”  
“That’s my sister.” William replied, “Remember that.”  
“I thought you said you mother was in her fifties.”  
“She is.” William said as they began to walk slower, “She was experimented on just like the rest of us so she can essentially have babies forever.”  
“She’s immortal.” Joy replied, “They both are.”  
“Why? Who would want to be immortal?” Avery asked as they got closer.  
“A lot of people…” Joy replied, but honestly not feeling the same since whatever may have happened.  
Three sets of smiles awaited them, and Scully let go of her husband’s grasp to wrap her arms around her son, “I’m so glad you’re ok.” She said squeezing him hard before releasing and looking up at his sad and tired eyes, “You didn’t see it happen, did you?” She asked knowing by the look in his eyes that something did occur.  
William shook his head, “No.”  
Scully nodded and looked to his right, at the girl, now a woman, slightly taller than her with the bags under her now not so bright eyes, “Is it ok to hug you?” she asked Joy.  
“If you even want to.” Joy replied.  
Shaking her head, Scully wrapped her arms around Joy and patted her on the back, “You did nothing wrong.” She said before stepping back to look her dead in the eyes, “I’m serious.”  
Joy nodded and looked down as Scully’s gaze then went to the girl in the black boots who was now even a good five inches taller than her son, “You must be Avery.” She said extending her hand as a sign to not fear this small older woman who could probably still kick the crap out of her if she even looked at her husband.  
Avery took her hand and shook it, smiling down at the woman before her, “You can call me Heather.”  
William smiled and nodded as he walked past his mother to his father and his smiling sister, just so happy to see all of them, but mostly Melissa, “May I hold my sister?” William asked.  
Given the only other time he had held her was that night she wouldn’t stop crying, nor had he ever asked to do so in the past, Mulder was shocked that he had requested, but naturally nodded and handed his daughter off to her brother, who took her in his arms and looked down at her as she locked eyes with him. Taking a deep breath William nodded and handed her back to his father.  
“What was that all about?” Scully asked watching from behind.  
“I just needed to hold her.” William said before taking a moment to look at the woman staring down at the ground, “That’s all.”  
The rest of the ships occupants were on the deck when the five family members and one bombshell walked on board. The men gazed, the women glared and Matthew got a swift toe stomp from the much shorter blonde to his right.  
“Am I not allowed to look?” Matthew yelled in pain.  
“NO!” Lucy yelled back.  
“But they’re all looking!”  
“They’re all SINGLE!” She yelled before turning around and crossing her arms.  
“This is not going to work out for me is it.” Heather said stopping before she got to the top step, “I can feel the hate.”  
Realizing that she too was projecting these emotions, Scully turned to Heather from the top of the deck, “You can’t help the way you were born.” She said holding out her hand, again, but this time in a reassuring gesture.  
Nodding, Heather took her hand and made that last step up as they all stood before the other guests, Patti rushing past the men frozen in lust to hug her daughter.  
Dropping her backpack on the deck, Joy cried out for her mother as they embraced, something she had been wanting to do for days. The feel of her mother’s caring arms around her sending her back to her early childhood. Before the tests, before the Foxcroft School, before Jackson.  
William stood at the edge of the deck and felt his heart crumble at the sight before him. His father clearly recognizing the look in his son’s eyes, gave Melissa off to his wife before joining his son at the deck.  
“A lot can happen in four days.” Mulder said crossing his arms and watching as Joy swayed with her eyes clenched shut as her mother held her close both not saying a word.  
“I lost her.” William replied, “She hasn’t even wanted to hold my hand in days.”  
“She’s been through a lot.” Mulder replied, “Just give her time.” He said watching as Joy released from her mother’s embrace and took her hand following her inside.  
“She kept telling me to shut up and I wasn’t even saying anything.”  
“Mentally?” Mulder replied  
William nodded.  
“That’s the problem with being able to read minds, sometimes it’s best you don’t,” he said patting his son on the shoulder, “Especially a woman’s mind.”  
Feeling like a piece of meat, Heather gave an uncomfortable smile and wave to the four men just staring at her, “Hi…” she said.  
The sound of her voice sending them out of whatever daze they were in, Charlie cleared his throat, “I walk by your Victoria’s Secret ad every day when I’m going to work.”  
Lovely. Heather nodded and tried to keep the conversation light, “Where do you work?”  
“The Chili’s at O’Hare. I’m the head bartender.”  
Scully shook her head, “Of course.” She said turning back to her husband who simply shrugged.  
“Ah…” Heather said really not wanting to be stared at anymore, she turned back to Scully for some kind of help.  
“I think it’s best if we get back inside, Alonzo has been preparing an amazing lunch for everyone.” Scully said motioning for everyone to walk into the dining area.  
“What about Joy?” Heather asked realizing she lost track of her.  
“She’s fine. Her mother brought her in.” Scully replied closing the glass doors after she was sure everyone had returned inside.  
“She isn’t well. At first I thought it was just hormones, but I think she’s sick.” Heather said in a soft tone as she didn’t want William to hear.  
“Joy can’t get sick.” Scully replied as she adjusted her daughter on her hip.  
“Well, I brushed my arm against her forehead and it was scorching, so something is wrong.”  
Scully nodded, “I understand.” She said walking past Heather to her husband and motioning for him to take the hot potato baby from her arms, “I need to check on Joy.”  
“Why?” William asked his ears immediately perking up when he heard her name.  
“Nothing you need to concern yourself over.” Scully said to her son, “Please, sit down and eat.”  
Grabbing her first aid bag from her room, Scully went down the hall to the room where her son and Joy had been staying to find it empty, she the proceeded to the room Patti occupied to find Joy laying on the right side of the bed in her leggings and pink top – the same clothing she left in – as Patti unlaced her sneakers.  
“Just making sure everyone is ok…” Scully said as she entered the room.  
“I’m fine.” Joy said.  
“No, she isn’t.” Patti replied as she removed her grown daughter’s shoes and socks, “She’s burning up.”  
Scully nodded and walked to the edge of the bed, placing her bag on the bare nightstand as she looked down at the girl, “Your face is swollen a bit.”  
“I haven’t slept.” Joy replied, “I just want to sleep.”  
Scully nodded, “I understand.” She said as she opened the bag and pulled out the ear thermometer she had packed just in case Melissa became ill, “But let me check anyway, ok?”  
Joy nodded as she sat up and Scully placed the thermometer in her right ear and watched as the numbers went up incredibly fast until it dinged that it was done. Judging by the look in Scully’s eyes, Patti grew just as concerned.  
“What is it?” Patti asked.  
“104.3.” She said removing the plastic sleeve from the ear piece and showing Joy the results, “Exactly how long have you felt like this?”  
“Like I want everyone around me to die, for real?” Joy sighed, “Two days. Maybe three. It was after everything happened.”  
“Did you see anything?” Scully asked.  
Joy shook her head, “No, we kept the drapes closed and watched old movies at Avery’s, Heather’s, apartment then avoided what there was to read on the internet all weekend - but William talked to a girl who witnessed it. People just vanished in front of her. When we went to the airport, the streets were bare. The airport was almost like a ghost town and the airplane was so empty I was able to go to the back and have a row to myself.”  
“Which is unheard of these days.” Scully replied placing the thermometer back in the bag, “Why didn’t you tell William you felt ill?”  
“I thought it was just hormones, and with all this junk coming out of my body every second of every day.”  
“That’s normal, at least the junk part.” Patti said sitting down at the edge of the bed and looking at her daughter.  
“But the fever is concerning. Did the hospital send you home with any antibiotics?”  
Joy nodded, “But they made me sick. Not at first, but all we were eating was Cheetos and leftover pizza. I honestly never want to see either again.”  
“That’s not the best diet when recovering from surgery.” Scully sighed, “Lay down, let me check your incision.”  
Doing as she was told, Joy lay back down on the bed as Scully lifted her shirt and lowered her leggings, revealing the large medical pad covering her abdomen, “They said they used sutures that will dissolve in ten to fourteen days.”  
Scully nodded as she removed the pad to see nothing on her stomach, “There’s usually a key hole incision near the belly button if the surgery was laparoscopic or larger one by the bikini line if it was a full laparotomy, but there would be something here.”  
Joy leaned up and shook her head, “It was there when I left the hospital. I saw it. This one inch scar right where you said it should be.”  
“Have you showered since you left?”  
Joy nodded, “But I kept the pad on because I was told not to get the incision wet.”  
Scully folded the dressing and walked into the hall to toss it in the bathroom garbage can, “I’m not sure what to say.” She said walking back in, “But there may be an internal infection in your fallopian tube.”  
“Please don’t send me to another hospital.” Joy begged as the tears began again, “I can’t go through that again.”  
“Where are the antibiotics?” Scully understood her pain and tried to think of another approach.  
“In my backpack.” Joy replied.   
Patti had picked the pink backpack off the deck before bringing her to the bedroom and placed it one of the beige chairs. Bringing the backpack over to the bed, Scully handed Joy her bag so she could retrieve the medication.  
“Here.” Joy said handing Scully the still full bottle. “I can’t even look at them.”  
Scully looked at the bottle of Vancomycin and shook her head, “It’s supposed to help ward off infections, but obviously that can’t happen if you don’t take it.”  
“What can we do for her that doesn’t involve the hospital?” Patti asked concerned, “I know you’re a doctor, but she’s my child.”  
“And she’s also eighteen and has a right to refuse medical treatment.” Scully looked at Joy, “How did these make you feel?”  
“Like someone was ripping out my stomach from the inside.”  
Scully nodded and handed the bottle back to her, “I’ve been in this situation before. I had a patient with the same symptoms and the same reactions to this and all antibiotics. Thankfully, there was a natural remedy that helped. But it also requires a lot of fluids and a lot of rest. Are you ok with that?”  
“I just want to sleep and feel better. I hate feeling this way. I may have said and thought a lot of awful things about William.”  
“I’m sure he understands.” Scully replied, “It would probably be best to take a cold bath.”  
“I’m not allowed to take a bath.” Joy said, “Not for six weeks.”  
“I’m familiar with that, but this is a special circumstance and as long as it’s just water and no soap you will be fine.”  
“Should be.” Joy said closing her backpack and tossing it on the floor, “I just wanted to go to college and become a doctor…and maybe save the world…which I already failed at and now I’m going to die because I had sex.”  
“You didn’t fail at anything. You tried, sometimes that’s all we can do. Whatever happened was out of any of our control.” Scully replied, “And you are going to go college and become a doctor and ONE DAY you will be a mother, but for now get in a cold tub while I find a supermarket on this island.”  
Dropping the first aid kit in her room before grabbing her purse, Scully made sure Joy and her mother were in the bathroom preparing the bath before heading downstairs where the rest of the family sat at the table asking William questions he couldn’t answer.  
“How is she?” William asked happy for a distraction from Charlie asking him if he saw burning bodies.  
“She’s fine.” Scully repeated Joy’s words as she motioned for her husband to walk with her to the door.  
William shook his head knowing his mother was lying, but also knowing there was nothing he could do about it.  
“So, what’s wrong?” Mulder waited to ask until they were both on the other side of the glass doors, “Even though he’s already in both our heads.”  
Scully nodded, “I’m sure of it. She is fine, but she has a high fever and a possible infection in her abdomen.”  
Mulder nodded, “I’m sure there’s a hospital around here.”  
“She doesn’t want that.”  
“But, if she’s sick.”  
“Look, she just spent two nights in a hospital and you and I both know how awful that can be. I believe I can treat this with a course of natural antibiotics which won’t make her feel like her stomach is being ripped out.”  
“You’re sure about this.” Mulder said looking through the glass doors and locking eyes with his son.  
“I am. Remember Riley Roberts, he had the same issue with antibiotics and I was able to help him.”  
“Joy is not a ten year old boy with a brain tumor.”  
“No, but as a precaution when I get back I suggest we head back to St. Thomas and get on a plane back to Miami because at least there we will be near a hospital on the mainland, but my hope is I can treat her before we get to that point.”  
Mulder nodded knowing he had to trust her, “Ok, but let me come with you.”  
“I’m perfectly capable of shopping on my own.” Scully smiled up at her husband, “You have two children to look after.”  
Nodding Mulder leaned down to give her a quick kiss before turning back and opening the door, “You have your phone right?”  
“Yes, feel free to track me all the way to the grocery store.”  
“I’ll do just that.”  
“Poof. You’re saying people just poofed.” Bill asked William as Mulder returned to the dining table.  
“That’s what I was told.” William said looking a his father, “Why did she leave?” he asked out loud even though he already knew.  
“She just needs to pick a few things up at the store.” Mulder replied returning to his beet salad.  
“Tell her to pick up a couple of lobsters.” Charlie replied, “I can’t live like this.”  
“Well, when she gets back we are going to return to St. Thomas, from there you are all welcomed to do and eat whatever you want.” Mulder replied completely fed up with Charlie’s constant whining and complaining.  
“Why?” Hannah asked, “I thought this was a two week trip.”  
“It can be, but it doesn’t have to all be on this boat. We feel that we’ve all spent enough time together, and now that you know the true intentions of this trip and the fact Joy, William and Avery survived whatever occurred is enough proof that its safe now to return home.”  
“Are you sure?” Jeffrey asked his older brother, “Considering?”  
Mulder nodded, “I’m sure. It’s over now.” He sighed hoping he was right.  
“But we still don’t even know what exactly happened.” Lucy asked, “I mean…are we going to just stumble over dead bodies in the street?”  
“No.” William replied, “To the best of my knowledge, and what I witnessed in New York is that that people simply vanished. Apparently it’s possible.”  
“Without leaving anything behind.” Bill shook his head, “That sounds like the weird stuff you and my sister dealt with.” He said to his brother-in-law.  
Mulder nodded, his mind beginning to spin in ways it hadn’t since he said his final goodbye to the FBI, “It is.” Mulder dropped his fork and looked to his son, “Vanished, into ash?”  
“Into nothing.” William shrugged, “My guess is particles so small we can’t see them.”  
Mulder nodded, “Chester.”  
“Who is Chester?” Matthew asked, the entire table watching Mulder as his mind worked overtime remembering the intricate details of a man he and Scully encountered over twenty-years earlier.  
Given everyone was looking for an answer, Mulder figured he should give them one, “A scientist who had the ability to, murder, people with his shadow leaving nothing behind except an ash like residue.”  
He expected a laugh, a few yeah rights, but after everything they had just been told the table was silent.  
“But one man couldn’t have orchestrated this.” Mulder added and looked to his brother, “But I’ll find out.” He said realizing his days of gardening and writing the next great crime novel would have to be put off for a bit.  
Scully arrived back on the boat by four, with bags full of herbs, oils and vegetables. Mulder was in their room on his laptop taking full advantage of the WIFI, now fully invested in seeing the destruction as everyone else returned to their rooms to pack. After dropping the bags off in the dining area, Scully went upstairs to check on Joy, who was now sleeping in her mother’s bed.  
“How is she?” Scully asked as Patti sat in the bed next to her daughter with her Grisham book.  
“Sleeping. I think the fever went down a bit, and then I gave her some melatonin. She’s been out for about an hour.”  
“Good.” Scully said looking at Joy’s face, “She’s still a bit swollen.”  
Patti nodded, “I noticed that. Did you get what you needed?”  
“Yes, I can make her a shake that should help, I also have some garlic and oregano oil which are also good at fighting infections.”  
“Thank you.” Patti said looking down at her sleeping daughter, “She’s already been through so much.”  
Scully nodded, “And we’re heading back to St. Thomas and then flying back to Miami so we’re close to a hospital if this doesn’t work.”  
“But you believe it will.”  
“I do. But I also believe in taking precautions.” She replied before heading back down the stairs to take charge of the blender at the bar.  
As much as they wanted to head back to St. Thomas, the fact that Joy was finally sleeping and her fever had gone down to 103 was enough to postpone their departure until morning. After making the carrots, banana and turmeric shake, Scully placed it in the bar refrigerator to give Joy when she awakened. For now, she would just hope that rest was all the girl needed to feel at least a little bit better.  
“I think this is the longest I haven’t seen you since our little civil ceremony.” Scully said finally entering her temporary bedroom to find her husband in the middle of the bed with his laptop as Melissa stood up in her crib and reached for her mother to pick her up.  
“Uh huh.” Mulder replied as he watched a video for the tenth time reported by BBC News of people at the capital vanishing into thin air.  
“What did you find?” Scully asked as she carried her daughter over to the bed and sat down next to him, “There’s video?”  
Mulder nodded, “An anonymous source sent it to the BBC. After the video was authenticated, they released it two days ago.”  
As Melissa pulled at her blouse, Scully looked at the video of people, living and breathing human beings simply disappearing into thin air and found herself shocked at the lack of reaction of whomever shot this high quality video, “Anonymous source?” she said as she unbuttoned her blouse and unclasped the pad of the right side cup of her nursing bra before letting Melissa follow her lead.  
Mulder nodded, “The anchor seemed just as shell shocked. They warned it would be graphic and explained why it had to be authenticated before airing.”  
“Why did they air it at all?” Scully asked, “No one needs to see this.”  
“As a warning is my guess.” Mulder said looking directly at his wife, “It only happened in the United States, but it could happen elsewhere if things get as out of control as they have here.”  
“Did someone actually take credit for this monstrosity?”  
“No, but the video came with a note that simply said this can happen again.”  
“That would make you terrified to ever leave the house again.”  
“Well, aren’t most people already there? There seems to be a mass shooting every day. You’re not safe at a school, a concert, a movie theater or even a church. At any moment at any time someone can end your life just because they are either having a bad day or they feel someone on the television told them to. As it is I’m thinking we need to get Melissa a bullet proof vest.”  
“Don’t say that.” Scully said looking down at her infant daughter, “I never want her to be afraid.”  
“No parent wants their child to be afraid, but sadly that’s the world we live in now.” Mulder took a deep sigh, “The BBC is the only news site I can find on the internet with any kind of news. I wonder if all the sites in the states are afraid to.”  
“Or they could have been warned not to say anything. With an event this massive, and this many casualties – as we can assume – you don’t want to say the wrong thing and cause more destruction. Remember all those hostage negation seminars we had to go to? If you think about it, the world is currently being held hostage by an invisible entity.”  
“And all social media has been disabled.”  
“All of it?”  
Mulder nodded, “Yup. Gone are the days of tweeting threats, or you tubing for attention or instagraming for fame. It’s all gone.”  
“Including Facebook.”  
Mulder nodded, “Since the fourth it’s been wiped. As if someone took the hard drives and just wiped them clean.” Mulder let out a deep sigh, “What’s strange though, is I don’t know how to feel, nor can I even put into words how I am currently feeling. This isn’t like 9/11 where we knew what happened…even if I was in the middle of the desert worried sick about you and William.”  
“I’ll never forget that day.”  
“None of us will.” Mulder sighed, “I just so badly wanted to make sure you were ok and there was no way I could contact you. You know I actually paid a guy to fly out there and make sure you were ok?”  
“I thought I remembered a strange man following me to the internet café one morning…” Scully replied, “That was just such an awful time in so many ways.”  
“Well, the last couple of years haven’t been too pleasant either…and we don’t know what to expect when we get back to the states, but for now...I’m at least glad Twitter is gone.” Mulder finally closed the laptop and looked at his daughter, “I’m almost THAT content.”  
With her eyes closed, Melissa silently nursed as her mother adjusted her in her arms, “Almost…” Scully said looking at him, “We shouldn’t be celebrating.”  
“I’m not. Honestly, I’m not. I do want to get to the bottom of who is behind this, but for now can I just be relieved not to have his every last thought shoved in my face?”  
“Yes.” Scully replied, “That you can be relieved about, but how can we get to the bottom of this? We have no leads.”  
“We may have one. Remember Chester Ray Banton?”  
“Unfortunately.” Scully cringed at the memory, “Innocent people died because of him.”  
“He may be behind this.”  
“But he’s dead.”  
“I never believed he was.” Mulder replied, “There was just something off about the circumstances. I hated closing a case I knew wasn’t supposed to be closed, but we had a job to do and we had to move on.”  
“And we had a funeral to attend, or at least I did.”

“That too.” Mulder sighed, “So, as soon as we get home, home and determine what actually happened, I say we look into Chester.”  
“How? We’re not even in the bureau anymore and I seriously doubt they’d let us within a foot of the Hoover building now. I think the only thing that saved our pensions was telling Kersh I was pregnant.”  
“He has a good heart…in there…somewhere, but we don’t need the bureau. Every one of our cases is on the internet in that archive Skinner directed us to and we also have someone well known for his hacking skills.”  
“Who is currently despondent over his girlfriend.”  
“Speaking of which, did you get what you needed?”  
Scully nodded as she unclasped the left bra pad and moved her daughter over, “But she’s sleeping now so I’ll wait until she wakes up to give her the shake. Her fever dropped a bit as well. I think it’s best to leave Joy with her mother for now.”  
“What about Avery or Heather whatever she goes by now. I’m not sure we have enough beds, unless she bunks up with William which is probably not a good idea.”  
“Are you saying two people can’t share a bed together without having sex?”  
“We couldn’t.”  
Scully shook her head, “Well, it’s only for one night and there are plenty of couches as well. We’ll be back in St. Thomas and then she can go wherever she needs to go.”  
“I think she’s looking for a family. From what I gathered, she doesn’t have one.”  
“She can find another family.” Scully said feeling a bit jealous again, “She’s a very sweet girl, Mulder, but Lucy looked like she wanted to slit her throat and even though she’s at least a foot shorter, I can see her doing it.”  
“I don’t get it.” Mulder replied, “If a good looking guy needed our help I wouldn’t have an issue with it.”  
“Then find one and test your theory.”  
“No.” Mulder replied, “I don’t want to.” He sulked looking down as his wife gently jabbed him in the side.  
“You’re the only man I’ve wanted for the last twenty-six years.”  
“Liar.” Mulder replied grateful for the levity given what awaited them when they got off the boat for good.


End file.
